The Hell Is This?
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Climbing a beanstalk? Robbing a casino? Punching Aphrodite? Releasing a number one hit single? The hell is this?
1. Very Important AN

Basically when we're bored my friend (the amazing youcallthatakis5) and I get on chatzy and RP! So our current obsession is Sleeping Hook and we have several RP's for them. We find them highly entertaining, especially at three in the morning, so I decided to publish them here!  
FAIR WARNING: There is extreme cases of OOC mixed with some very ICness too. There are random notes (like this) that were there as we RPed. Nothing has been changed in them so that means spelling, grammar, whatever is still messed up. There are time jumps, etc. It's just how we went along. They can be unrealistic (like how a song will not get on the radio three day's after you recorded). If you have any concerns with that I will not take offence if you stop reading. You have been warned.  
So each chapter will be a complete RP, we have several done that I'll be posting in the next few days, but after that they'll be posted as we finish. If you choose to read and laugh at our craziness...have fun. We sure do.


	2. Up The Beanstalk

Aurora: Aurora woke up in a cold sweat. She was surprised that the other three girls in the camp still seemed to be sleeping soundly. She knew she must have been thrashing and screaming. -That's good though- she thought. She continued to glance around the camp as she tried to slow her breathing. "Just a dream," she mumbled under her breath a few times.  
Killian Jones/Hook: Hook was leaned against a tree, obviously not asleep like the three girls. He glanced at the beautiful princess to see that she wasn't sleeping, but didn't say a word. He was haunted by nightmares and he knew that he didn't like to be asked about them.  
Aurora: She was startled when she saw Hook awake, she shouldn't have been, he must be on watch, but it still startled her just to see someone looking at her. "Oh, it's you," she breathed.  
Killian Jones/Hook: He raised an eyebrow "Just me, princess." he crossed his arms "WHy are you awake? For a girl who's been asleep for years, you don't seem to like doing it very much."  
Aurora: "That's exactly why. The curse...it gives people nightmares after it's broken..." her explanation sounded stupid to her, but she just didn't know how to put it into words.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he nodded and didn't question her further "Sounds like a curse alright." he shrugged "I know what it's like to have nightmares, so, sorry princess."  
Aurora: "You do?" her eyebrows came together and her head tilted a bit to the left in confusion.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he nodded "Yep. Is that so surprising?"  
Aurora: "You just...I guess it isn't. Everyone must have nightmares sometimes."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Yeah, but every night? We have the same curse. They're lucky." he pointed to the three girls  
Aurora: Her mind caught on to something in his voice and suddenly she knew he wasn't talking about the sleeping curse. "Who was she?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: he glanced at her, unsure on why he woudl tell her about Mihla... but he did anyway "Her name was Mihla."  
Aurora: "Oh," was all she could say for a second. "What-what happened?" she didn't want to push too hard. He probably didn't want to talk about it.  
Killian Jones/Hook: He shrugged "just the usual... girl meets boy, girl gets her heart ripped out... you know."  
Aurora: Her eyes went wide. "...oh."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "And now I'm going to go skin myself a crocodile, but I have to get to the other place first."  
Aurora: "So that's why you're so desperate to get there."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Yep." he sharpened his knife  
Aurora: "Phillip sacrificed himself for Mulan and I," she said without knowing exactly why she did.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "So I've heard. Sorry that your little prince is gone." he didn't really sound all that sorry at all.  
Aurora: "Sorry about Mihla," she actually sounded it. "You know, if you ever want to, you know, talk...I'll listen..." she looked at her hands which were ripping up blades of grass.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Talk?" he looked fairly amused "I'm nothing like you're little prince, I find that doing is a lot more effective than talking. And so I'll do what I have to. I don't care about the price."  
Aurora: "I didn't say you were anything like Phillip, I just said if you ever wanted to talk," her cheeks turned red with indignation.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "And I was saying something so that you'd understand. I dont' talk, I do."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "oh hey, blondie is waking up." he eyed her with particuar interest "Let the games begin."  
Aurora: Emma stretched a bit, mumbled something, the rolled onto her stomach and was soon lightly snoring again. "Well I bet you're disappointed," Aurora sighed. "Seriously, can you try to behave around her?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Behave? I'm a pirate, I always behave!" he have a light smile "She's fun to mess with."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, because all women are just toys. Correct?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Of course not!" He said in a mock tone, but then grew serious "I may be a pirate, but I have my own values. Women are always to be respected."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "The notorious Captain Hook a gentleman?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: He gave a bow "Care for a dance, princess?"  
Aurora: "Oh, why of course," she said sarcastically.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he took her hand and spun her around "Walaa. And I can dance too." he rolled his eyes and sat back down  
Aurora: "Well congratulations on being able to do something semi-decent."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Like you can do any better." he challenged  
Aurora: "Is that a challenge? Well then, challenge accepted." She took his good hand and pulled him up. She slipped her arms around his and held onto his shoulders. She swayed to the music in her head, taking him with her in a small circle.  
Killian Jones/Hook: Killian, surprisingly, was not a bad dancer himself. He stared at her "Not bad, princess, but I've danced with princesses before. You've got nothign on them."  
Aurora: She playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sure there are a ton of princesses just dying to dance with a smelly pirate."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Smelly? Who you calling smelly?" he spun her away from him in mock hurt  
Aurora: She laughed and spun back into him. "Really, would it kill you to bathe?" Aurora teased again.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Who says I don't, princess?" their faces were inches apart  
Aurora: She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Next time you do, warn me. I'd love to watch," she whispered, well aware of how close they were.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he spun her so that she had her back towards him "Somehow, I'm sure you would."  
Aurora: "Oh, a bit cocky aren't we?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Completely..." he spun her with every word "And utterly."  
Aurora: She took a step closer until their lips were centimeters apart. "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "I think I'll play hard to get." he said, spinning her away  
Aurora: She laughed and smiled. The teasing had completely washed away the fear from the nightmare.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Feeling better princess?" he asked cockily "Well we'd better wake up the others... it's morning."  
Aurora: Looking around she noticed that it was indeed morning. She hadn't noticed. A blush of embarrassment crept onto her cheeks. "Oh, yeah...w-we should."  
Killian Jones/Hook: He poked Emma "Swan!" he said "Tick, tock."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't like the flash of anger that coursed through her, and it honestly confused her. What could have possibly caused it? "Mulan? Mulan, wake up. It's morning." she gently shook Mulan.  
Killian Jones/Hook: Hook glanced at Aurora "Well, we'd better get going."  
Aurora: As they walked and sort of split off into groups Aurora fell into step besides Hook.  
Killian Jones/Hook: hook walked forward "its a giant beanstock." he teased "Ever seen one of those, princess?"  
Aurora: "No?" She didn't get the joke.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he rolled his eyes "You never forget the first time you see a giant beanstock."  
Aurora: Her eyes widened, "Are you asking...?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Asking what, princess?" he asked, suddenly innocent "it's just a giant beanstock... We do need to climb it though, I suppose... though I could do it with Emma... she'd probably do much better."  
Aurora: "No. I'll climb the beanstalk with you," she answered immediately. She cringed when she realized how dirty it sounded though.  
Killian Jones/Hook: ''remember when i said i was going to play hard to get?"  
Aurora: Aurora knew her face was tomato red. "You know that's not what I meant!"  
Killian Jones/Hook: ''me either. i just mean i'm takin emma."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he turned to the four girls "SO, since cora was my escort, one of you has to fill her place. GO on, don't feel too bad about fighting..."  
Aurora: Aurora sighed and mumbled. "Why does he make my mind turn dirty," under her breath.  
Killian Jones/hook: (lol) The four girls all gave their reasons for coming... but hook said "Well I've only got one counter spell, girls. I knwo you all want to come with me, but... it just can't work like that."  
Aurora: "I should go, that way if something happens to me, you all can still get back." The three other's looked sceptical, but eventually agreed.  
Killian Jones/hook: hook shrugged "Okay, Princess." he put the countercharm on her arm "You never forget the first magic beanstock that you climb."  
Aurora: Her hands were shaking just a bit from the dauntingness of the task, but she tied a knot to keep her skirt knee length so it wouldn't get in the way, and started to climb.  
Killian Jones/hook: he stared at her "Can I have my hook? I can't climb it one-handed."  
Aurora: Emma gave the Hook reluctantly. Aurora was just glad he didn't have a not-so-witty comment about her new dress length.  
Killian Jones/hook: He started climbing "So princess, while we're climbing to go see the last giant, tell me something about yourself, always a great time to share."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, climbing to possible death. Always the best story time. And if you think so, why don't you go first?"  
Killian Jones/hook: he shrugged "Not much to tell."  
Aurora: "Well then, neither do I!" she said defiantly.  
Killian Jones/hook: he grumbled under his breath "Fine... what do you want to knwo."  
Aurora: "Hmmm..." She had to think for a second. She wanted to throw him off balance, figuratively of course. But what question would do that? "How many women have you been with?"  
Killian Jones/hook: He raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't want you to get jealous, princess." he paused and then said "I dont' know. I don't care to count."  
Aurora: She shrugged innocently at his look. "So what do you want to know?"  
Killian Jones/hook: "Hmm..." he gave her a mischevious look "Kay, princess, what do you think of devilishly handsome pirates? Because I hear they're awesoem."  
Aurora: She smirked and raised an eyebrow. Going with her earlier tactic of throwing him off balance she shrugged and nonchalantly said, "I think they're the sexyiest creaturs in all the realms." She paused for a second, "If only there was one somewhere around her, but I guess they're all gone now."  
Killian Jones/hook: He looked pleased with this answer "You never know... they could." he leaned towards her "Sneak up on you."  
Aurora: She leaned towards him too. "I think I'll be alright," she said with a wink.  
Killian Jones/hook: he leaned back and began climbing again "You're probably right"  
Aurora: She laughed and began climbing again. "So what do you think of gorgeous princesses?" her voice was playful.  
Killian Jones/hook: "Never met one." he said dismissively "But if I did, they'd probably be screwed. I'd be stealing their heart in a second."  
Aurora: "Nah, you wouldn't be able to. You'd just try hopelessly," she smiled.  
Hook/Killian Jones: "Probably." he dropped the subject "Too bad I've never met a gorgeous princess... there is this one princess that I know, though."  
Aurora: Raising an eyebrow Aurora replied, "Oh. And what is she like?"  
Hook/Killian Jones: "Well-kind of boring, really." he said in a stale tone  
Aurora: "Really now? I know a pirate just like that."  
Hook/Killian Jones: "Oh is that right? I hear that pirates area amazing people... gorgeous and amazing, and stuff like that..." pausing, he added "I'm not boring, princess, are you self-projecting, again?" he said in a mocking tone  
Aurora: She laughed. "You're also just oh so modest as well. But how could I be self-projecting? I'm nothing like this princess you know."  
Hook/Killian Jones: "One and the same." he said, reaching to the top of the beanstock "Never said I was modest, princess."  
Aurora: "Really? But you said you didn't know a gorgeous princess? Oh, and I never said I was either."  
Hook/Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes and took a swig of rum in his coat "Well, here we are."  
Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath, the climb had taken a bit of a toll on her. "I can't believe I made it."  
Hook/Killian Jones: He stared at the huge door "We're going to need a way to open that that doesn't include a huge giant doing it for us."  
Aurora: "Got any explosives?" she was half joking when she asked.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he thought for a moment "No, but I've got rum. Can probably make something explode with that..."  
Aurora: "Like your liver? Or my ovaries if you drunk enough?" she shrugged.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he scoffed "no, that sounds painful. I was thinking like... chlorine. It makes alcohol into a bomb. And dont' think that I actually mean chlorine, because I know that you don't carry around that stuff."  
Aurora: She almost laughed at the irony. "Actually," she pulled out a small vial of it. "This was in my bag when I woke up. I have no idea why, but useful, I guess." She shrugged.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he stared at it "Were you getting moldy, princess." he rolled his eyes and took it "This is going to be a waste of my rum..."  
Aurora: "And that is such a shame," she gave him a 'look'  
Hook/Killian Jones: "I know..." he nodded and kissed the flask before mixing it with the chlorine, shutting it, and throwing it at the gate where it exploded and made a hole only big enough for one person at a time.  
Aurora: The explosion made her jump and grab onto him...by reflex of course.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he rolled his eyes "let's go."  
Aurora: She gulped, just now realizing how scared she was. She followed him through the door, her hand never leaving his shoulder. She was unaware it was even still resting there, or that she was squeezing it.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he raised an eyebrow "Scared, princess?" he crawled through the hole in the door, where he saw a magnificent room filled with gold and silver trinkets  
Aurora: She gulped and didn't even try to lie. "Yes," her voice was a little shaky.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he picked up a silver coin and smiled at it "Once a pirate, always a pirate..."  
Aurora: "Just find the compass and lets get out of here," she whined.  
Hook/Killian Jones: "Alright..." he said, dropping the coin, with a whisper that sounded strangely like "I'll be back for you, sweetie."  
Aurora: After a second alone Aurora was already ten times more frightened than when he had been with her. Taking a quick look around she whispered something he would never be able to hear, "Weight up!" and headed in the direction he had gone.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he nodded, understanding her fear. In a softer voice, he said "come on, we'll get out of here quickly."  
Aurora: Without thinking she grabbed onto his arm as they walked. "This is horrible," she was speaking her thoughts out loud.  
Hook/Killian Jones: he pulled a second flask and took a sip of the liquid courage. He put it back, sneaking into the second room where... the giant was, but he didn't see them yet.  
Aurora: Her eyes went wide when she saw it. Her blood turned cold and her feet were immoveable. Her entire body was paralyzed with fear.  
Hook/Killian Jones: He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to fit the tight space "Ok... all we have to do is get the compass...and then we go..."  
Aurora: Her mind wasn't processing anything. She might as well have been a statue.  
Hook/Killian Jones: Hook shook his head and threw her over his shoulder, running into the room as silently as a mouse.  
Aurora: His footsteps shook her into awareness. She was shaking, but she knew what was going on. She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Alright Aurora,' She thought, 'What can we focus on to get through this? Well...nice view, but I could never live that down. Uh...'  
Hook/Killian Jones: He put her softly on the ground and looked at the giant, hoping to high hell that he didn't see him.  
Aurora: Suddenly Aurora was thinking too clearly. She had a plan that would work. But it was... suicide...'This is why I'm here, so the rest can get back.' With a sigh she darted off away from Hook as quiet as a mouse. Once she was on the other side of the room, in her loudest voice, she yelled, "HEY BIG UGLY! YOU'RE HOUSE WAS SO EASY TO BREAK INTO MY GRANDMOTHER COULD HAVE DONE IT!"  
Hook/Killian Jones: Hook stared at her and came out into the open as well "She's right... so could mine, and my granny is blind, deaf, and dead."  
Aurora: Aurora almost screamed at his stupidity. She was supposed to be the destraction while he got the compass. Well...there went her plan.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "okay, i'd rather you were a statue again, princess." he hissed, only to see the giant walking towards them, and smashing some of the ground, sending killian under a huge pile of rocks  
Aurora: Her eyes widened as she saw the rocks falling towards him. She dove to push him out of the way, only for the rocks to fall on herself.  
Killian Jones/Hook: Killian rolled away from the wreckage (i had a plan -_-) and stared at the giant. He had a plan. Running towards the giant, he tripped the switch, making the cage fall on him.  
Aurora: Taking a deep breath Aurora realized something. "I'm alive?" she muttered. For a second all she could do was let that sink in. She was trapped under the rocks, but none had hit her. "HOOK! HOOK!" she cried out desperately once she regained her senses.  
Killian Jones/Hook: Hook didn't help her, but now that he knew she was trapped, he could kill the giant and take the compass "Where's the compass?" hissed Hook  
Aurora: The giant just laughed. "See? This is the problem with humans. You're woman is trapped and you go for the treasure."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "She's not my woman!" Growled hook "And I never said that I was a good human. Besides, she's fine under those rocks, more safe than if she was out here with you."  
Aurora: "HOOK! HOOK!" she called again, this time more panicked. The giant just laughed ironically, "Doesn't sound like it."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he rolled hise yes "nothing I can do about it. I'm not hero in any story, so don't judge the human race on me." shrugging, he added "So where's the compass?"  
Aurora: The giant thought for a minute. "Your woman is willing to give her life for you and you do nothing to help her. Despicable. Help her and then I'll give you the compas."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he glared at the giant "Fine." thankfully, he ran back to aurora, his eyes softening considerably "Come on, Aurora, we'll get you out of here... it's not like I was going to leave you..." he pulled off huge rocks one at a time.  
Aurora: A wave of air hit her face just as she was starting to feel dizzy. "Oh thank goodness!" she smiled when she saw him. Her face was the only thing revealed so far, but it was a start.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he wiped a piece of hair out of her face and began digging the rest of her out.  
Aurora: When she was finally able to wiggle loose and stand up she all but collapsed into his arms. "Thank you, thank you. I was so scared," she breathed.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Didn't realize it was crushing you..." he muttered, helping her up. He turned to the giant, his eyes steely again "Good enough for you?"  
Aurora: The giant was smirking a bit, "Told you she was your woman. Here, take your reward for doing the right thing," he tossed the compass at them.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he grabbed the compas "Not...my woman..." he shook his head and walked a little further "You okay?"  
Aurora: Still shaking she was obviously not, but she didn't want to slow him down so she nodded and said, "Y-yah, I'm f-fine."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "No you're not..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist  
Aurora: "No I'm not," she agreed. She leaned against him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he sat down on the edge of the beanstock "We've got an hour, we can stay here for a little while."  
Aurora: "Are...are you sure? I don't want to slow us down..."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "I'm sure, princess, unless you think it'll be an hour to get down?"  
Aurora: The thought of having to climb at the moment was not a thought she wished to entertain. "I'll just...take a moment to catch my breath..."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he nodded and glanced away, thinking about mihla... the princess was not his girl, he just like to flirt...um...a lot  
Aurora: "I guess it's good the rocks fell though, we got the compass," she offered when he looked irritated at something.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "MMhmm..." he still looked lost in thought, though he rubbed the compass between his fingers.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he thought of how he brushed the piece of hair out of her face and helped her out... it wasn't a heroic deed of course, because, the giant had told him to, and hook was far from a hero... but maybe it was a start.  
Aurora: "You would have done it anyway."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he stared at her "What?" he was snapped out of his daze  
Aurora: "You would have gotten me out even if the giant hadn't told you to  
Aurora: ," she explained.  
Killian Jones/Hook: he shook his head indecisively "i don't know. I really don't know if I would have. It would have been so much easier just to leave you behind."  
Aurora: "Oh, it would have been much easier to leave me. But you wouldn't have done it," she said in total confidence.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "How do you know? I've left behind people that I cared about. Let alone you."  
Aurora: "You'd be bored."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Bored? Oh no." the seductive purr returned to his voice "i've got Ms. Swan and Mulan... oh the fun we could have."  
Aurora: "But that would be so much work to get them to the point I'm at," she purred back.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "and what point is that?"  
Aurora: "Guess," she said in the same tone.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "totally, completely in love."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "What made you guess that?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: ''mmm... the way you yelled HOOOOK HOOOK! Like a scared little infant."  
Aurora: "Well excuse me for being scared when I was being suffocated! And for the record you were the only one there at the time!"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "And if Emma and Mulan had been there, who would you have called?"  
Aurora: Her cheeks turned red. "Well logically, you're the strongest."  
Killian Jones/Hook: "well logically, if I were the smallest man on earth, you'd still do the same thing."  
Aurora: "You're just so sure of yourself."  
Killian Jones/Hook: ''Oh yes."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he gave her a small smile and said "we should get down."  
Aurora: "Excited to get back to your precious Emma?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "Just jumping for joy... but with our beautiful love, we are never far apart."  
Aurora: "Oh yes," she rolled her eyes, "because -Emma's- just so crazy for you." Aurora didn't like the pang of jealously that went through her, teasing was one thing...and nothing more.  
Killian Jones/Hook: "MMhmm..." he said "what, you didn't... notice our overwhelming love?" he almost sounded serious  
Aurora: Her voice was small and hurting, "No."  
Killian Jones/Hook: He stared at her "I'm kidding, Aurora." he rolled his eyes "Come on, we've got to get down."  
Aurora: Tieing her dress up again Aurora shook away the odd emotions swirling through her. "Let's go then."  
Killian Jones/Hook: he took another swig of rum and began climbing down  
Aurora: "So do you really think you would have left me?"  
Killian Jones/Hook: "I don't know." he said truthfully  
Aurora: "Even if you didn't, I wouldn't have regretted shoving you out of the way," she had no idea why she had said it, but as soon as the words were out, she knew they were true.  
Hook/killian: He stares at her "see what I mean? Helplessly in love."  
Aurora: She shrugged, "Well you're helplessly in love with me too, so it works."  
Hook/killian: "I... Never." He took a longer swig "said that, princess."  
Aurora: "You didn't have to."  
Hook/killian: "Well I didn't mean it either..." He accidentally dropped his flask  
Aurora: Aurora yelped in surprise when the unknown object fell beside her, "I'm sure you didn't." Her voice was hiding something.  
Hook/killian: He picked up his flask "what?"  
Aurora: "I'm sure you didn't mean to fall helplessly in love with me," she explained.  
hook/killian jones: "I didn't." he muttered coldly  
Aurora: She smiled, "I'm just so amazing, you couldn't help it."  
hook/killian jones: "And modest too."  
Aurora: "Yep, just like you," Aurora laughed.  
hook/killian jones: "Oh I'm the most modest person in the land."  
Aurora: "Hmmm...sexyiest maybe, most modest...not so much."  
hook/killian jones: "Sexiest, huh?" he raised an eyebrow "Maybe you're right."  
Aurora: She shrugged, "Not counting myself of course."  
hook/killian jones: "Of course." He rolled his eyes and jumped to the ground "And...now we're back...home sweet home."  
Aurora: She laughed bitterly, "Yeah...home..." Aurora looked around at the forest in sadness, she truly missed her home.  
hook/killian jones: "Hey, princess, my home is a far, far way away. Probably just about as far as yours."  
Aurora: "Where is your home?"  
hook/killian jones: "Where did you think? Not in a pirate ship, surely."  
Aurora: "Of course not I just didn't think...you were the type of person to settle down."  
hook/killian jones: "M'not." he shrugged "But a long time ago I had a family, just like everyone else."  
Aurora: "Oh?"  
hook/killian jones: "Oh what, princess?"  
Aurora: "Just...oh," she didn't want to admit that the fact he had once had a family had never even crossed her mind.  
hook/killian jones: "didn't think a pirate would have any roots?"  
Aurora: Her cheeks turned red. "Not really..."  
hook/killian jones: "Well, princess, you learn something every day.  
Aurora: "What were they like? Your family?"  
hook/killian jones: "yup."  
Aurora: "Huh?" his answer didn't make any sense.  
hook/killian jones: "Yes. I had family, princess."  
Aurora: "But what were they like?"  
hook/killian jones: "Hmm... well, my mom was always really warm and she always smelled like warm cinnamon... probably because she always cooked amazing food... my father didn't come home a lot, he drank quite a bit, but he was a navy man... loyal until the day he died. My brother was too much like my dad for his own good... joined the navy and never came home, though I suspect that my mum's still waiting. My sister on the other hand, was offered marriage by countless men, all of them rich, and most of them handsome... and yet she married a poor peasant boy who lived beside a river..."  
Aurora: "She must have loved him. Marrying down so much..."  
Killain Jones/hook: "Probably. She was pretty enough to marry a prince. How about you, princess?"  
Aurora: "What about me?" she was confused.  
Killain Jones/hook: "Your family. What were they like?"  
Aurora: "Oh..." she was a little taken aback, she honestly didn't think he'd care. "Well, my dad was always sweet and very caring, he'd always listen to me. But my Mom died when I was very young, so he remarried this horrible witch. She...she k-killed him soon after the announcement of my engagement to Philip. Then she...put me to sleep."  
Killain Jones/hook: "I'm sorry..." he said "I guess we both have kinda horrible family lives... yours wore than mine."  
Aurora: She laughed bitterly, "Finally, I beat you at something."  
Killain Jones/hook: "That's not something I would want you to win at. My family probably hates me if it's any consolation."  
Aurora: "Why?"  
Killain Jones/hook: "I'm a pirate! Come on, Aurora, I'm pretty well-known, and not for good things. I kind of ruined the respectable family line."  
Aurora: "Oh...the navy thing? I-I'm sorry..." she wasn't sure what else to say. "But pirates aren't all bad," she mumbled her thoughts, not meaning for him to hear.  
Killain Jones/hook: "MMM, but I am." he rolled his eyes  
Aurora: She shrugged and in a tone of nonchalance, "That's not true, I'm sure you'd be great in bed."  
Killain Jones/hook: "I've had practice. There's another mark on my record... and something i'm known for. Somehow I don't think my mom will enjoy that fact."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, which one would you introduce to her? Be a hard choice with the large selection..." she teased.  
Killain Jones/hook: "What?"  
Killain Jones/hook: "Ah! Of all of the girls? There's just too many! Nah-i'd pick you, cuz you have a lot better manners than Emma and my mom would love manners."  
Killain Jones/hook: "Good thing I'm way past caring what my "Dear old mother" thinks, huh princess?"  
Aurora: "Oooh, I feel so hononred  
Aurora: !" she laughed. "And what would my parents think about you, hm?"  
Killain Jones/hook: "Oh god, don't want to think about it." He laughed "They wouldn't like all of the noise."  
Aurora: "Don't like noise? Is this a bad time to mention I'm a screamer?"  
Killain Jones/hook: "PRobably."  
Killain Jones/hook: "Anyway, princess, let's get back to little miss emma." he winked  
Aurora: Aurora did not like the fact that she could no longer ignore the wave of jealousy that rose up in her. "Fine," her irritated voice clipped.  
Killain Jones/hook: He walked back to the group with a flashing smile "Hello, ladies."  
Aurora: "Hook," Emma nodded.  
Killain Jones/hook: he dangled the compass over her head "Got it."  
Aurora: Emma's eyes widened. "Well beat me with a candlestick, you actually got it," she looked astonished.  
Killain Jones/hook: "I will." he clutched the compass "Didn't know you were so eager, though."  
Aurora: Aurora glared, "She was being sarcastic." Emma looked between them and gave an almost silent, criptic sounding, "Uh-huh."  
Killain Jones/hook: "what?" said hook  
Aurora: "Nothing," Aurora's voice obviously meant something. Emma just gave an innocent look.  
Killain Jones/hook: "Ok, let's go. I've got to go skin myself a crocodile, and it seems that we're not all that far away..."  
Aurora: Emma looked concerned, "Skin a crocodile?"  
killian jones/hook: He nodded "Yep." without any explanation, he continued walking, checking the compass every couple minutes."  
Aurora: Emma gave him a stern look, "And what, exactly, does that mean?"  
killian jones/hook: "It means, I need to go to this storybrooke for a reason. I have some debtors and they will pay."  
Aurora: "Who?" her look was still a glare.  
killian jones/hook: "Rumplestiltskin." he gave a tiny mocking rumplestilktskin bow "Dearie."  
Aurora: Emma paused. "The reason you're so desperate to get to storybrooke is because you want to kill Rumplestiltskin?"  
killian jones/hook: "Yep. I have my reasons."  
Aurora: "Then I'll definitely help you get there," Emma took the compass and slipped it into her pocket. "Or not."  
killian jones/hook: He stared at her "He deserves it you know. I will get there one way or another."  
Aurora: "He may deserve it, but he also deserves another chance, everyone does," Emma's glare was harsh and she stood firm.  
killian jones/hook: "No, no, I don't have any more family for him to kill off. I can't afford a second chance."  
Aurora: "Then good luck, but we're not going to help you."  
killian jones/hook: "Ok, then." he shrugged and then pulled a knife out of his pocket, taking Aurora in his arms, ready to slit her neck. "I'll just be going, then."  
Aurora: All the women's eyes were wide. "You wouldn't dare," Emma's lips barely moved.  
killian jones/hook: "You want to take the chance?"  
Aurora: Emma's eyes met Aurora's. Aurora mouthed one word, "Yes." There was no way Hook could see, but the message was clear. Emma nodded, "You wouldn't dare."  
killian jones/hook: "I've killed many women before. It's not hard." he stared at her neck, not at all afraid to cut it. He dug it a little further, breaking skin.  
Aurora: Aurora's breath caught and she winced. "Then go ahead!" her voice burst out before she could think. She had nothing to live for anyway, and besides, for some reason a part of her just knew he wouldn't.  
killian jones/hook: He dropped her "Fine, I can't do it, but I do have to get to storybrooke... and i'll do almost anything to get there."  
killian jones/hook: "I'll give you a couple days... i'm not a cruel man, but I will kill her."  
killian jones/hook: he dragged her with him "C'mon aurora, don't make this difficult."  
Aurora: Aurora glanced back at Emma, Mulan, and Snow. The couldn't do anything because he would kill her if they did, and the helplessness showed on all their faces. "I won't," she muttered and followed after him.  
killian jones/hook: He sat down next to a tree "Sorry I have to do this. I'd really rather not."  
Aurora: This took her aback. "A pirate apologizing for kidnaping someone?"  
killian jones/hook: "As I said, I'm not a cruel man. I don't want to do this to you. If it were emma, well..." a devious look crossed his features "I'd have some fun, but you're just too..."  
Aurora: "I'm too what?" she snapped.  
killian jones/hook: "Too... hopeless."  
Aurora: "Hopeless!" she protested indignantly.  
killian jones/hook: "Mmhmm. YOu wouldn't have cared if I had killed you. You're hopeless, princess."  
Aurora: "That doesn't make any sense! How does that make me hopeless?" she was glaring at him now.  
killian jones/hook: "I mean that you have no hope, princess. Though I suppose you are kind of a lost cause."  
Aurora: "What exactly do I have to hope for now? If you haven't noticed my life has kind of fallen to shit!" she gasped at her use of such a vulgar word.  
killian jones/hook: "never said it hadn't." he shrugged "But you'll find something to live for. I know the feeling. I'd rather not kill you before you get there."  
Aurora: Tears were threatening to spill. "Yeah right! Please, do tell where I'll find this mystical non-execent thing!"  
killian jones/hook: "You'll find it. Took me a while too." he shrugged "After...this one girl."  
Aurora: "Living for revenge doesn't seem like a good reason to live."  
killian jones/hook: "That's not my reason to live. Just a highlight."  
Aurora: "Then...what is?" Aurora tentatively sat down next to him.  
killian jones/hook: "Getting home to storybrooke. I'd love to sail the seas, but... as my crew is in storybrooke, I need to get back there."  
Aurora: "So you're trying to find the people you love...Well, that would be a great reason for me too, if I had anyone left!"  
killian jones/hook: "No, I don't love my crew. I'm going to do something that I love."  
Aurora: "There's still people you care about, that's the point. I don't have anyone to care about and no one cares about me!" she didn't know why she was spilling her guts to him, but she just couldn't stop. Everything was so horrid and she'd been strong for so long, she couldn't do it anymore.  
killian jones/hook: he hugged her for a brief moment "I know. You know, maybe when we get to storybrooke, we'll find someone that you know..."  
Aurora: When he hugged her she had froze. She didn't know what to do. Her heart speed up. "I doubt it," she was a bit flustered though.  
killian jones/hook: He pulled away, flushing "Sorry...right-you're supposed to be a prisoner... Just hang in there, okay?"  
Aurora: "Then what was I?" she looked up at him. "If I wasn't a prisoner just then...what was I?"  
killian jones/hook: "A prisoner who was a little too comfortable."  
Aurora: "And who's fault is that?"  
killian jones/hook: "completely mine. But it won't happen again." he retained his normal expression and tied her to the tree.  
Aurora: "Is this really necessary? It's not like I'm going to run..."  
killian jones/hook: "Yeah. It'll make it look more severe... that's important for a hostage situation."  
Aurora: "Am I a hostage if I choose to be here though?" she raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones/hook: "No. But they don't need to know that, now do they?"  
Aurora: "Oh, but you knew it?"  
killian jones/hook: "Oh sure, i'd have taken Emma if I wanted a real hostage."  
Aurora: "Then why take me? I mean you could have taken Emma and then forced her to give you the compass..."  
killian jones/hook: "Because I'd have trouble forcing that girl to do anything. When I could just do this. I don't want to ruin the quest for them, either."  
Aurora: "And I'm just your puppet on a string?!"  
killian jones/hook: "Well, you're the easiest option."  
Aurora: "Easy?!" she protested indignantly.  
killian jones/hook: "Mmhmm. Unless you want to be difficult." he taunted  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "Don't be kinky."  
killian jones/hook: "Oh I'm not!" he said with false innocence. "Now let's see how long it takes for your friends to get here..."  
Aurora: "It's going to be a while, looks like we're going to be stuck together..."  
killian jones/hook: "So we are. Let's hope it's not too long, though."  
Aurora: "Oh, want to get rid of me?"  
killian jones/hook: "No, I just want to get to storybrooke. With you, preferably."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "With me?"  
killian jones/hook: "Well yeah, i'd rather you not die in the process."  
Aurora: "I feel so honored," she rolled her eyes.  
killian jones/hook: "You should be." he said, laughter in his eyes "Come on, where are they? They're not going to leave you, are they?"  
Aurora: "Well you sure seem anxious to get rid of me. If I weren't tied to a tree I would think you were lying...but really? Is this how you keep a woman?"  
killian jones/hook: "Why wouldn't I? WOuld you rather I keep you another way, prncess?"  
Aurora: "Well actually, YES!"  
killian jones/hook: "Hmm.." he winked suggestively "And what woud that be?"  
Aurora: She leaned forward just a bit, just enough to show a bit more cleavage. "Take a guess," she purred.  
killian jones/hook: he stared at her "HHmmm... too bad." and spun around so that he was on the other side of the tree."  
Aurora: Aurora just laughed. "This is insane."  
killian jones/hook: "Your right. I'll be back in the morning... good luck fending off the bears."  
Aurora: Her eyes grew wide. He...he wouldn't really leave her to bears? Would he? "What?!"  
killian jones/hook: "Bye, princess!"  
Aurora: "HOOK!" she yelled after him, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!"  
killian jones/hook: he didn't answer and left. He had a lock on her bonds, so emma and mulan couldn't get her out even if they did find her "Tell your little friends if they come by, i'm in the forbidden forest!"  
Aurora: "HOOK! Hook...please," she didn't like how pathetic she sounded. She didn't like how scared she was. She didn't like the tears threatening to spill.  
killian jones/hook: he was gone, but of course, in this part of the forest, there were no deadly animals. He knew that much.  
Aurora: Tears were scilenetly rolling down Aurora's cheeks by the time she heard footsteps. Here eyes grew wide and she stayed as silent as a mouse...She sighed audibly when she saw it was Hook.  
killian jones/hook: The sun was rolling over the hills "You okay, princess? I said I'd be back by morning."  
Aurora: "No, I am not okay! You left me!" As soon as she said it she regretted it. She should have played strong.  
killian jones/hook: "As I said, you're a prisoner. ANd it's not like you're dead!"  
Aurora: "I could have been! Now untie me!" she gave him a glare that no one would dare disobey.  
killian jones/hook: "Fine, princess." he rolled his eyes "Here, now I'm going to untie you and then you're going to go to your friends... and I'm going to pretend to curse you. You pretend that you have to go back and tell them the deal, which is... they give me the compass and i'll give them you."  
Aurora: If she would have been thinking, Aurora would have been shocked and disgusted at what she did next. As soon as her bonds were gone she collapsed onto him. Her arms around his neck was the only thing holding her up as her knees had gone weak. "I was so scared," she whispered, tears choking her voice.  
killian jones/hook: "I wouldn't have let you died. Your my way back home." he said  
killian jones/hook: you're4  
Aurora: "Please don't leave me again," she held on tighter.  
killian jones/hook: he scrunched his eyebrows together "I wo'nt need to. I just had to get something." he showed her a golden ring "Put it on for a second... no-don't look at me like that, it's a spell."  
Aurora: "What does it do?" she asked as she slipped it on.  
killian jones/hook: "It'll make you do whatever I want you to. Of course, I odn't think that you'd do anything else, you being so... subservient. But, your friends need to know that you're under a spell so that they don't blame you and don't realize you've been having such a brilliant time."  
Aurora: "Subservient!" she protested, trying to pull the ring off.  
killian jones/hook: the ring held on "Can't have you taking it off. It'll only work for three of my demands. Now-go and tell emma and snow the plan. You for the compass."  
Aurora: Her vision went blurry at first, then completely black. She sat up a bit groggy, with no memory of what she'd just done. "Wha?"  
killian jones/hook: "You did everything right...now...let's wait for them to come." he smiled with a wink "They said they'd come right away."  
Aurora: "What!" she was no longer groggy, but snapped into perfect awareness.  
killian jones/hook: "Exactly what I just said."  
Aurora: "Well I guess it's a good thing you didn't tell me to have sex with you! That would be something I'd like to remember!" she rolled her eyes. His ego...  
killian jones/hook: he stared at her "Right.. oh! And there ms. Swan is.."  
Aurora: "How dare you, Hook!" Emma came charging through the foliage at him.  
killian jones/hook: he bowed "HOw dare I? Well you're the one who drove me to this. She's okay..."  
Aurora: "HER EYES WERE PURE BLACK SHE IS OBVIOUSLY NOT OKAY!" Emma rored.  
killian jones/hook: "were they? Interesting. No, she's fine now, she was just under a spell."  
Aurora: "Interesting? You find that INTERESTING?" Emma's glare was deadly.  
killian jones/hook: "Quite. NOw look, just give me the compass and you can have her back."  
Aurora: Aurora was sitting behind Hook and caught Emma's attention. "I'M FINE! GO! JUST GO!" she mouthed. Emma looked between the two for a moment.  
killian jones/hook: He hit aurora on the shoulder "Nuh-uh- that's not the deal. I will kill you, you know." he looked harsh, though truthful "And I know that you don't care, but they do."  
Aurora: "You're wrong," she whispered.  
killian jones/hook: "Wrong about what?" he hissed  
Aurora: "I would care. I'd care a lot. You were right, I found my reason."  
killian jones/hook: "Found your reason?"  
Aurora: "You said before that I wouldn't care because I just hadn't found my reason for living yet. Well, I found it," Aurora said determined. Emma just looked between the pair highly confused.  
killian jones/hook: he wanted to kiss her... badly... but he refrained himself "I'm no prince charming, princess."  
Aurora: "When you left me alone last night, I was terrified. But I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for you. Hook...you're my reason." She looked up at him.  
killian jones/hook: "Why the hell would you be scared for me?" he whispered  
Aurora: "Did you not hear what I just said?" she laughed, "You're my reason."  
killian jones/hook: "Yeah but... fine, if you care so much about me, then why can't you just let me get back to storybrooke. I won't rest until I do. I need to get back there... for mihla." he winced at the name.  
Aurora: "I did my soul searching, now it's your turn. You can't live for vengeance Hook. After you get over that, then we'll let you go to Storybrooke."  
killian jones/hook: "Then I'll have to get there without you."  
Aurora: She paused, "Huh?"  
killian jones/hook: "He dangled the compass over her nose "Emma's just a bit too easy to pickpocket." he then began running.  
Aurora: The girls eyes widened. Emma was the first to move. "No you're not," she whipped out her handcuffs and cuffed them together in the blink of an eye.  
killian jones/hook: "What are you doing?" asked mulan  
Aurora: "Emma!" Aurora protested. "You said he was your reason for living, I figured you'd want to go with him," Emma replied too innocently.  
killian jones/hook: Hook stared at Aurora "Well, come on, then... Let's RUN!"  
killian jones/hook: Mulan stared at her "This will not help us with our journey..."  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow, "Why should I?"  
killian jones/hook: He pulled her "Because...if you don't, i'm dragging you."  
Aurora: "I'd like to see you try."  
killian jones/hook: He grumbled and picked her up "Fine, then it'll have to work like this."  
Aurora: "Good luck," she rolled her eyes. Emma watched in amusement.  
killian jones/hook: Hook glared back at her and kept running "Why-DO YOU-Have-to be-so-damn difficult?"  
Aurora: "I'm crazy for you, obviously SOMETHING is wrong," she shrugged.  
killian jones/hook: he rolled his eyes "Well-true, but why won't you just run? This...is not easy. You're heavier than you look."  
Aurora: "Well thanks, that's really going to convince me."  
killian jones/hook: "Well it's either this or dragging you on the ground!" he hissed  
Aurora: "Say please."  
killian jones/hook: "F******* PLEASE!"  
Aurora: Aurora just laughed and started to run, "Come on slow poke!"  
killian jones/hook: he rolled his eyes and ran just as quickly as her "Just a few more yards..."  
Aurora: "Why are we running anyway?"  
killian jones/hook: "...well li figured swan would be chasing us, but... if she's not, and I don't want to look back, then because we need to get there quicker  
Aurora: "Hook...Hook, stop!"  
killian jones/hook: "What?" he hissed  
Aurora: "Why is vengeance so important?" she demanded.  
killian jones/hook: He kept pulling here "Because I promised I would. Now can we go?"  
Aurora: "No," she planted herself in place, "Who did you promise to?"  
killian jones/hook: "To kill rumpelstiltskin."  
Aurora: "Yes, but who did you make that promise to?"  
killian jones/hook: "Mihla." he shook his head "Come on! They're going to catch up... they want to go to storybrooke too, you know."  
Aurora: "Then lets all go together."  
killian jones/hook: He nodded "I don't mind that, as long as they don't sabatouge me again."  
Aurora: "The only way that will happen is if you lie about why you're still going."  
killian jones/hook: "I told them the truth the first time. That turned out great."  
Aurora: She paused. Finally, with a sigh, she said, "I won't correct you if you lie."  
killian jones/hook: "I'm not going to lie. But I'm not going to trust them again either."  
Aurora: "Then what's your plan?" she asked, highly confused.  
killian jones/hook: "I'm going to let them come with us, but i'm not going to hand over the compass or let my guard down."  
Aurora: "Oh please, you'd let your guard down the second Emma pulled her pants down," she rolled her eyes.  
killian jones/hook: "Did you say Emma's pulling her pants down?" he raised an eyebrow "Because if so, you're right, that would probably work."  
Aurora: "Should I be concerned about this conversation?" Emma came into sight just then.  
killian jones/hook: "Mmmm, probably." Hook's face was like stone. Cold and calculating.  
Aurora: Emma looked around at everyone for a second, "Is it odd that the part I find disturbing is that this is not that he's talking about me naked, but the fact that he's doing it while undressing Aurora in his mind?"  
killian jones/hook: "I'm not undressing anyone in my mind." he narrowed his eyes "Now let's go."  
Aurora: Aurora's cheeks were bright red. Emma just rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I wanted to yell 'get a room' from all the eye f***ing going on."  
killian jones/hook: he shook his head "Let's just go. I'm not in the mood for this."  
Aurora: "Oh we all know what you're in the mood for," Mulan gave him a glare.  
killian jones/hook: "Then we can get to business." he said "It's just a few yards to the north."  
Aurora: "What's a few yards north? You are Aurora's love shack?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Aurora was just turning redder and redder.  
killian jones/hook: He glared at Emma "The portal, Emma. Unless you want to stay here forever."  
Aurora: "L-lets just go," Aurora urged them on.  
killian jones/hook: still uncharacteristically cold, he began walking forward, muttering obscenities under his breath.  
Aurora: "Oh no. I thought we agreed that you're not going," Emma stood her ground.  
killian jones/hook: He glared at her "See, aurora, this is why I didnt' want her to come." he pulled out a sword "But I can kill them anyway." he slashed at the handcuffs, seperating them and hook's hand.  
killian jones/hook: hook turned around and ran straight into a tree, where... he dissappeared. "OR NOT!"  
Aurora: "Well that's just FREAKING GREAT!" Emma was livid. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! Now look what happened!"  
killian jones/hook: "Trusted me?" said hook "You wouldnt' have let me go. Now come on." he stepped out of the tree "I dont' want you to be stuck here, princess."  
killian jones/hook: *girls*  
Aurora: "Hook?" Aurora asked, her voice way too full of joy. "Hook!" Emma's voice was full of anger.  
killian jones/hook: "Well you wanted a way back. C'mon."  
killian jones/hook: "It's time to trust me again." he grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled her in with him, his hand still out for emma.  
Aurora: Emma gave him an uncertain look. She took Snow's hand and Mulan took Aurora's. Finally, reluctantly, Emma took Hook's other hand.  
killian jones/hook: Hook pulled them all in and they appeared in the mines of storybrooke.  
Aurora: Aurora clung close to Hook.  
killian jones/hook: He, for once, let her hold onto him "Let's go, Aurora." they broke through a hole where... there were several dwarfs pounding on the cave  
Aurora: "Right behind you," she whispered.  
Aurora: The dwarfs could only stair. There was Snow and Emma...just appeared.  
killian jones/hook: Hook waved "Ello dwarfs!"  
Aurora: "Guys!" Snow smiled.  
killian jones/hook: "Gotta say, you're a bit shorter than I thought you would be..." the villianous looking man said.  
Aurora: "Who's the not-so-smart ass?" one of the dwarfs asked.  
killian jones/hook: "Ooh, you've got tongues on you! Right-well i'm leaving. Don't like caves."  
killian jones/hook: He pulled aurora behind him and saw the outside air, just to see... (henry) a young boy with dark hair "hello?" snow and emma were still inside the cave  
Aurora: Henry looked at them with wide eyes. He recognized them immediately from his book. "Captain Hook? Sleeping Beauty?!" he said in astonishment.  
killian jones/hook: He staired at him "ANd even the little kid knows that horrible nickname. Hello, kid. So do you know where a woman named Mrs. Jones is? I think i'm going to need somewhere to stay for a while..."  
Aurora: "Jones? No...I don't think she came over with the curse..." he answered wearily.  
killian jones/hook: (she did) "ah." said killian "Well is there some place to stay, then? I'd rather not sleep on the ground again."  
Aurora: "Well...You could try Grannies? You and Aurora could get a room there," Henry answered. Aurora turned red realizing how she was still holding onto Hook.  
killian jones/hook: Hook let go of her "Maybe separate ones would be better..." he muttered "Thank you...?" he said questioningly, obviously asking for a name  
Aurora: "Henry," he answered. Aurora's eyes got wide.  
Aurora: "Henry?" she asked.  
killian jones/hook: Hook nodded "emma's son. Right. Well thank you, Henry."  
Aurora: "Henry...do you...get nightmares?" Aurora asked, hoping she didn't come off as sounding creepy.  
killian jones/hook: Henry looked at her "Yeah...oh! You're the girl from my nightmares!"  
Aurora: "Yes! Okay, so I'm not crazy!"  
killian jones/hook: Hook began walking off, obviously not interested.  
killian jones/hook: Henry nodded "No! BUt I haven't been having those nightmares any more, because mr. gold gave me this necklace!"  
Aurora: Aurora's eyes widened, "Hook!" she looked worried. Henry just looked between them inquisitively.  
killian jones/hook: hook glanced back at them, but continued staring at a woman. He walked back to AUrora and rolled his eyes "So-dreams, bla, bla, bla."  
Aurora: "Just...don't leave me," she said pathetically, and she knew it sounded pathetic.  
killian jones/hook: he rolled his eyes "I just wanted to go talk to Mrs. Jones over there. YOu can either come with me, or stay here. It's easy."  
Aurora: Henry looked confused, "Are you two...together?"  
killian jones/hook: ''no'' said hook tensely  
Aurora: "Uhh..." was all Aurora said.  
killian jones/hook: He walked up to mrs. Jones, who, of course, probably wouldn't recognize him, him being much older and skinnier, and eyeliner, and... pirate clothes and untrimmed hair "Hello."  
Aurora: Her eyes popped. "...Killian?" she asked uncertainly.  
killian jones/hook: he gave her a toothy smile "ello


	3. Aurora as CIAHook as criminal

killian jones/hook: hook took a drag off of his pipe and let it out slowly. He noticed a sillhouette in the shadows "i've been waiting for you, little princess." he said, taking a sip of liquor.

Aurora: "You have?" she raised an eyebrow.

killian jones/hook: "Mmhmm. You're tracks are way too deep. You're not good at looking for someone without a trace. Noticibly calmer, Hook took yet another drag.

Aurora: "Who says I was trying to be discrete?"

killian jones/hook: "And why wouldn't you, princess?"

Aurora: "Because I needed to talk to you, and to get that, I needed your attention."

killian jones/hook: "Hmm..'' taking a deep sip of alcohol, he said "Wanted to talk to me? Oh a lot of girls do, but no one's gone to these measures. What do you want?"

Aurora: "To give you a warning," she smiled simply.

killian jones/hook: ''which is?''

Aurora: "Basically just that the CIA know's who you are, what you do, and are going to try to stop you."

killian jones/hook: "tell them good luck."

Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "You seem very blase for someone who just found out the government is after them."

killian jones/hook: "t's called heroine, sweetie. Now look, you go tell your little friends whatever you want, but I can move."

Aurora: "My little friends?" she looked the perfect amount of confused and interested.

killian jones/hook: "Nothing, nothing. Look, if you're really not a CIA adjent, and I'm not saying that I suspect anything, you'll come ere and have a drink. YOu're not on duty, after all."

Aurora: Aurora showed no outwards signs of panic, she was too good for that. But inside she was FREAKING. People do stupid things when they're drunk, they say things they're not supposed to. And she knew how strong the stuff he had was. This was a no-win situation. "Alright," she shrugged and sat across from him.

killian jones/hook: "Hmm... so if you're not a CIA adgent, then who are you?" his words were slightly slurred

Aurora: "I-I'm no one really."

killian jones/hook: "really? You don't even have a name?"

Aurora: She laughed, "It's Aurora."

killian jones/hook: "Good, I was getting a bit worried for your mother's sanity for a second. And that's saying something, i mean, my mother gave me a name like Killian."

Aurora: "That is a horrible name," she teased. "What was she thinking?"

killian jones/hook: "mmm... personally, I think the drugs they gave her for the pain might have been a little bit too strong."

Aurora: "Just a bit." Aurora did something she knew she shouldn't have, she took a drink.

killian jones/hook: "Apparently it's an italian name. I think it's a morphine name, though."

Aurora: "Ah, just like Aurora. I mean who names someone that?" She took another sip.

killian jones/hook: "At least Aurora is something in nature. I mean, what the hell is a Killian? IS it a bird, is it a drug, is it some kind of homicide? I don't know!"\

Aurora: Aurora burst out laughing, something about the way he said it was just so funny. "So you think Hook is a better name?"

killian jones/hook: "Definately not, but, at least it makes sense." he lifted up his hand, revealing a hook.

Aurora: "So the rumors are true then?" she asked. She wanted to smack herself for taking another drink. She knew she shouldn't, that it would cloud her judgement, but something about the situation was too intriguing, she kept going, her mind getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

killian jones/hook: he nodded "they are. GOt my hand chopped off. Alcohol numbs the pain, though. And that's how the stealing got started.."

Aurora: "From a common thief to a mob boss, how does that happen?" she was genuinely intrigued.

killian jones/hook: "Well, addiction starts... i mean, at first it was just the pain, but then, you know, once the pain was gone, I still needed it... so I kept stealing even when I didn't need it and eventually I killed someone. Accidental of course, but, you know, after that, I wasn't really afraid of doing anything."

Aurora: Her mind flashed to the first time she had killed someone, a criminal trying to murder her...she understood. "That's...quite the story."

killian jones/hook: "Yep. And I haven't stopped drinking since. And gained quite a group of friends." he raised an eyebrow "What's your story?"

Aurora: "My story? Oh..." she tried to fight the fuzziness of her brain to find her cover story. "My dad was...not a fan of the law, I guess you could say. When he got caught I disappeared and now I just do...odd jobs for different...interesting people."

killian jones/hook: "Interesting people?" For a person so drunk, he was strangely clear-headed "So who told you to do this job?"

Aurora: She just smiled, "If I was allowed to tell you that, I would have."

killian jones/hook: he downed his drink "Ah. Of course." He took a drag out of his crack pipe and sighed "Ok, so you go back to your little friends and tell them that They can try, okay?"'

Aurora: Aurora just smiled and leaned in, "And what if I don't want to go back?"

killian jones/hook: "Oh, but you will. You're too loyal for that, officer."

Aurora: Aurora knew there would be no point in denying it. "What gave me away?"

killian jones/hook: "If I told you that, the other officers would change it next time. You're not the first to go after me. You're the first to go back alive, though. So go deliver the message and then we'll talk about staying."

Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "Staying?"

killian jones/hook: "Hey, you said you didn't want to go back." he laughed "Don't worry, I don't actually think you'll stay. I'd have to kill you if you tried...''

Aurora: "And why's that?" it was probably the alcohol making her ask, if she was in her right mind she would have gotten the heck out of there the second she was caught.

killian jones/hook: ''because your friends (the police) don't like me very much."

Aurora: "So you'd have to kill me because my 'friend's' don't like you? Uh huh, that makes sense..."

killian jones/hook: "yeah well i'm a real sensible person. That's why my files say 'psycopath." he rolled his eyes

Aurora: She laughed. "I know, I've read it. It also said 'highly dangerous' and 'never let your guard down'."

killian jones/hook: "I think you've failed, then. Because, well, I pick-pocketed your gun a couple minutes ago. You should have caught that, officer."

Aurora: Checking her inside jacket pocket she realized he was right. "Well, well well, just what was your hand doing there?"

killian jones/hook: He stared at her innocently, wagging her gun in front of her face "Well, not what you're thinking. YOu must think soooo highly of me." he drawled.

Aurora: "Because you're just sooo innocent, right?"

killian jones/hook: he leaned closer to her face "Completely."

Aurora: She must have been drunker than she thought, she reasoned. It was the only explanation for her...stupidity was the only word for it. She muttered an, "Mh hm," and leaned in as well. Her eyes closing, she kissed him.

killian jones/hook: "Watch it officer..." he whispered after a couple seconds "Can't get attached to a criminal."

killian jones/hook: "You'd better go before my amazing charm destroys every ounce of innocence that you have."

Aurora: "A bit full of yourself, aren't you? I think I can handle it."

killian jones/hook: "full of myself? yeah, but you'd still better get out of my hair.

killian jones: "because, you know, i don't trust you. You're not the first they've sent. Not the prettiest either. (LIES) So i'm not convinced."

Aurora: She sighed and set down her glass. "Fine then. It was a pleasure, Captain," she said the last word with a bit of teasing.

killian jones: he waved and winked at her before walking off.

Aurora: She enjoyed the view a little too much as he waked away, but as soon as she was alone she dialed the number on her phone. "Mission... successful, I'm on my way back."

killian jones: at the police station, her friend, Cinderella (ella) smiled at her "Oh my gosh, I just looked at Killian Jones' files..." she blushed "H-he's not bad looking, is he?"

Aurora: Aurora put a scandalized look on her face. "Ella! He's a criminal!" she said to herself as much as to her friend.

killian jones: "I never said he was... my type." she said, flushing a bright red "Um-just pointing out the obvious..."

Aurora: "Oh, and who's 'type' is he then?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

killian jones: "well...i don't know, it said he had a wife on file."

Aurora: Aurora's eyes winded, "He did? Let me see!"

killian jones: she nodded and held out his papers. There was a woman, Mihla jones. She was quite pretty, if a little rough around the edges.

Aurora: "Oh...oh wow. She was pretty. What happened to her?" Aurora handed Ella back the papers.

killian jones: "oh, let's see..." her eyes widened "Died about three months ago. Killed by a cop who was infiltrating his... place."

Aurora: "Three months?" it shocked her that his wife died that short time ago. It shocked her that he had a wife in the first place.

killian jones: "Why?" asked Ella "It doesn't really surprise me..."

Aurora: "Just...he didn't seem like someone who's wife died three months ago..." it sounded lame even to her, but she didn't know what to say.

killian jones: "didn't he? well he is a psycopath... mayybe he doesn't even have emotions."

Aurora: "Yeah, probably," she nodded her head. "So do you know if The Head wants to see me?" The Head was their nickname for the boss.

killian jones: "Oh I don't konw! I would imagine that he probably does... i mean, what happened with hook?"

Aurora: "What was expected I guess. I gave him the warning and then got back as soon as I could." It was only partly lieing, she reasoned.

killian jones: "Are you..." ella squinted "Drunk?"

Aurora: Aurora faked innocence, but she knew Ella could totally see through it, "N-no. Of course not!"

killian jones: "You're lying! What did he do to you?"

Aurora: "What do you mean 'what did he do'?"

killian jones: "I mean i've never seen you drunk and...well...you did go there, i figured he must have drugged you or something."

Aurora: "No," she sighed, giving in. "He accused me of being CIA and said if I wasn't I'd have a drink with him. I didn't want to blow my cover."

killian jones: "Cia if you didn't have a drink with hiM? How does that work? And why didnt' he kill you?"

Aurora: "I don't understand the logic of a psychopathy? I mean that's like asking why he hit on me! I just don't know!" Aurora slapped her hand over her mouth. "See? This is why I don't drink."

killian jones: Ella just raised an eyebrow "I see who's type he is now."

Aurora: "What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

killian jones: "I think you know." she said with a smile

Aurora: "It was ONE kiss okay?! ONE!"

killian jones: "A kiss? noted..." her smile only got bigger

Aurora: "What? Oh, damn it!" she mentally smacked herself. "Ella, you can't tell anyone that! It was a mistake, a drunken mistake and it meant nothing okay?"

killian jones: "I know! Just...don't get involved with a criminal and I won't have to." she smiled "Now you should go tell the head and tell him the whole story. If you have to, just tell him that you were trying to seduce him."

Aurora: Aurora laughed at that. "Me? Seduce someone? Yeah right," she rolled her eyes.

killian jones: "Hey, it's a resonable excuse."

Aurora: "Or, how about I don't mention it, and just go home to sleep this off then come back tomorrow? Good plan."

killian jones: "Ok, bye!"

Aurora: Aurora groaned in the morning. She'd only had one hangover before, and it hadn't been nearly this bad. She took some aspirin and had some ginger ale to help it. All morning she was dreading her meeting with The Head. Those nerves hadn't left by the time she knocked on the door.

killian jones: The head opened the door "Hello, Aurora! Do you have your report ready?"

Aurora: "Yes, I typed it up this morning."

killian jones: "Good! I'm glad to hear that...so...sit down!"

Aurora: Aurora smiled nervously as she sat and handed Snow the paper.

killian jones: Snow took the paper and looked it over "So he was actually compliant?"

Aurora: "Yes. I gave him the warning and cover story you told me to, then got out of there as quickly as possible."

killian jones: "interesting. That hasn't ever been his style before..."

Aurora: "What do you mean?"

killian jones: "well generally he tries to seduce the subject and once someone is sent to tell him that we were going to arrest him, he moves... so I've got a job for you."

Aurora: Aurora could have smacked herself at her stupidity. Of course. His style was to be the flirty, perfect, sexy, bastard. "Oh?"

killian jones: "Well, i'd like you to go back in there. If he hasn't used his usual approach, he might not be gone. If he isn't, I want you to arrest him there."

Aurora: "Oh...uh..." she had no idea how to respond.

killian jones: "What?" she asked

Aurora: "Nothing...I just...wasn't expecting this."

killian jones: "Oh! Well I expect that it shouldn't be a problem?"

Aurora: "No! Of course not," she smiled.

killian jones: "Then I should see you tomorrow."

Aurora: "Yes! Right...tomorrow. I'll head out to the field then." She had no idea what else to say and she awkwardly left Snow's office. "Ella, I'm going to die."

killian jones: "Why?" asked ella

Aurora: "I have to go arrest Hook!"

killian jones: "And?"

Aurora: "HELLO! You know why that's a problem!"

killian jones: "Well I know that you were drunk and you kissed him but...you don't...have feelings for him, right?"

Aurora: "No! It's just...awkward...And besides, what if he tells The Head about what -really- happened?"

killian jones: "Nah, I doubt it. He's too proud for that, and it wouldn't fit his flirty personality..."

Aurora: "And you would know all about his 'flirty personality'..." she rolled her eyes

killian jones: "yes I would, actually. I met him once a few years ago, before he was a mob...er...person. He was robbing a store and I assaulted him. though to tell the truth, he wasn't very flirty...i've just read that in his files.."

Aurora: "Oh...interesting." She sighed, "I guess I go better get this over with..."

killian jones: "yeah...see you later!"

Aurora: Aurora changed into street clothes from her suit. She through her hair up in a pony tail and sighed as she headed over to the same place she had been last night. It was stupid to go alone, but if she requested back up Snow would know she had been lying, and that would risk her job.

Aurora: "Hello?" she called into the room.

killian jones: He stepped behind her "Never thought I'd see you again, princess." he raised an eyebrow "I did warn you that no one ever comes out..."

Aurora: She jumped a bit at his sudden appearance. "I remember."

killian jones: "Hmmm...you know, I kind of liked you... wish I didn't have to kill you."

Aurora: "Oh really? I feel so flattered." She pulled her gun on him and aimed it right at his heart.

killian jones: He laughed "You really think that's going to work? really?"

Aurora: "There's two of us here and I'm the one with the gun. Yeah, I think it might. Now, you're going to answer a question."

killian jones: he yawned "Not that I believe you, princess, but what's the question?"

Aurora: "Why did you let me go last night?"

killian jones: "I'm cruel, but I'm not heartless." he shrugged "I was going to give you a chance."

killian jones: "Just like I gave your little friend a chance...''

Aurora: "My friend?" she questioned, highly confused.

killian jones: "What was her name? Hmm, well she was a pretty little blonde girl.. ah! It was Cinderella. Quite a strange name if you ask me, but I so easily could have killed her. I gave her a chance."

Aurora: Aurora was shocked for a moment. "H-How did you know we were friends?"

killian jones: "You think that I'm stupid? I know everything about you. Every single strand that I can pull to make you lose your mind. I know what makes you tick, and that's why you're not going to kill me."

Aurora: "Y-yeah right! I bet it was just a lucky guess!" But her tone reflected her doubts.

killian jones: "YOu sure about that? Are you sure that you want to take the risk of that?" he circled around her "This is why they call me a psycopahth, or did they forget to tell you about that part? This is why they call me mad, and this is why no one ever comes out alive."

Aurora: Aurora stood her ground. There was no way she was going to let this guy get to her. This time she was completely in her right mind and he wasn't going to mess with her head. "I'm sure."

killian jones: "You're smarter than the others, you know? But you're wrong. You obviously don't care about anyone except yourself, and in that case, you can leave. I will kill your family, though... And the worst part is you don't know if I'm lying or not. If you stay here to die, you'll never know if you could have lived... however, if you leave now, I can kill them at any time, and it'll be at the worst possible moment. If you leave here alive, you'll never know if you have made the worst mistake in your entire life."

Aurora: "I don't have any family."

killian jones: "Nope. I know who you did have... a brother, two sisters, a mom, a dad... and someday you'll have family again... you're pretty enough... good luck keeping them, though."

Aurora: A chill ran though her. "I'll stay!" she blurted before she could think.

killian jones: "I know." he stared at her "And for that, I'm sorry." The flirtatious mask was gone, replaced with some kind of twisted, broken person "I guess you'll get to meet my friend Rumpelstiltskin..."

Aurora: She wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't sound good. "What?" Then something clicked. "And, wait a second, why shouldn't I just shoot you now? I still have my gun!"

killian jones: "Yeah, you must really think i'm stupid... because I've got people who will... resume my duties if you kill me."

Aurora: She froze, processing this. Slowly she lowered her gun. "Who's Rumpelstiltskin?"

killian jones: "JUst...a friend of mine."

Aurora: "Why do you want me to stay? Why not just kill me now?"

killian jones: "Remember? Serial Killer? I have my methods! If I broke the pattern now, well, it wouldn't be good."

Aurora: "Pattern?" she raised an eyebrow

killian jones: "Definition of serial killer... they kill people repeatedly, each in the same way."

Aurora: "Yes, but...how? How are you going to kill me?" she asked, voice unsteady.

killian jones: "Hmm...haven't figured it out yet. We'll see."

Aurora: Aurora just gulped. So this was how it would end.

killian jones: "But I'll wait a while. Love to draw out the murders and pull people's strings just to see how they tick..." a tiny bit of sanity returned to his eyes and he added "And that is when I know i've completely lost it..."

Aurora: She looked at him with concern, "No, you haven't completely lost it." Although Aurora was starting to question her sanity since she was actually trying to make her future murder feel better.

killian jones: "no, I have, I've definately lost it, but I can't help it anymore... crossed that bridge a few miles back..." he shook his head "Come with me."

Aurora: Aurora just followed obediently. "If you think you've lost it, why don't you try to help it?"

killian jones: "Oh come on, I'm already going to jail. What's the point of stopping all of this if it's going to get me arrested?"

Aurora: "I...don't know," she sighed. "I just...everyone deserves a chance to be happy, no matter their past," Aurora shrugged.

killian jones: "After I've killed so many people, you still think that I've got a chance at happiness? I really doubt that, and anyway, I'm doing this because of happiness... look where it got me..."

Aurora: "Killing makes you happy?" maybe he was as sick as he claimed...

killian jones: "What? Oh no, princess, I don't mean it that way. You make me sound actually sick... I'm not technically mentally ill..."

Aurora: For some reason she found that funny. Her murderer was making her laugh...what kind of message was that sending? "Didn't you just say you were insane?" she half joked.

killian jones: "insane, not retarted." he rolled his eyes "Insanity is caused by things in life. Sick people are born that way."

Aurora: "Okay, Lady Gaga," she rolled her eyes and smiled at her own joke.

killian jones: He stared at her "Is that some kind of...iced cream or something?"

Aurora: "...She's a singer...she sings a song called Born This Way..."

killian jones: "So...she sings about how people are born retarted? Weird..."

Aurora: Aurora couldn't speak for a minute she was laughing too hard. "Not exactly..." she finally breathed.

killian jones: "I don't..." he tilted his head "Whatever, here we are."

killian jones: there was an older man in a cage... but upon closer look, he was very strange looking...

Aurora: Aurora didn't know who he was, but she knew instantly that the man was BAD NEWS. Instinctively she grabbed onto Hook. "Um..." she gulped out.

killian jones: "Meet Rumpelstiltskin..." muttered Hook, hatred burning in his eyes

killian jones: Rumpel let out a strange giggle "Hello, dearie!"

Aurora: "Hi?" she said worriedly.

killian jones: he gave a tiny bow "Rum-pel-stiltskin. Nice to meet you."

Aurora: "Why...am I here?"

killian jones: Hook shrugged "Serial killer, remember? he's how it usually works."

killian jones: "You've got a choice... you can either help me with... whatever I do, or you can always stay with him."

Aurora: Aurora looked between the two men. "So my choice is which psycho do I become personal assistant to?"

killian jones

he laughed "If I could suggest one, it wouldn't be psycotic one, but then again, so is he..."

"What, because of Mihla?" asked rumpel with a giggle

Aurora: Aurora glanced between the two of them again. On one hand, Rumple was FREAKY and was just generally giving her the creeps. On the other hand was Hook who may or may not be insane, but can hold a conversation and doesn't give off that psychotic killer vibe. Her choice seemed easy, and his leather pants weren't helping. "I guess...I guess I'll just stay with Hook..."

killian jones: Hook nodded and pulled her out of the room quickly "Good... they never last long with him..."

Aurora: "What? Someone would actually choose to stay with him? He's...creepy..."

killian jones: "Well, yes... the one girl, Belle... and several others. They never end well, either... and somehow, he's never really what kills them..."

Aurora: "Oh...and what happens to those who pick you?"

killian jones: "They usually live for a while... some even stay alive and get out of here."

Aurora: She paused for a moment to process. "So what are you going to have me do?"

killian jones: "Well, first... I'm going to send a note to the police office saying that I've killed you, and then we're going to go rob a store... with a good friend of mine."

Aurora: "But why would you care if they thought I was dead?...Wait a second, Rob?!"

killian jones: "Hmm, well if they think you're dead, then they can believe that I killed you, which generally keeps the police away for a while, and keeps my kill rate going... i've never actually intentionally killed anyone. But tehy don't need to know that."

Aurora: "Oh, good to know. Now you're going to make me help rob someone?!"

killian jones: "Yes. And actually, we're going to be robbing your police office."

Aurora: "MY OFFICE?! But-they're not stupid, they'll recognize me!"

killian jones: "oh they would... but we're of course going to cover your face..."

Aurora: "Oh yes! That just fixes everything!" her panicked voice matched her panicked expression.

killian jones

"Oh come on, live in the adventure! Come 'ere, Belle..."

A beautiful girl with brown locks walked up to them. Hook wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Come on, Belle, we're going on an adventure."

Aurora: Aurora just gave him a look. "What? Are you trying to make me jealous or something?"

killian jones: "What do you mean by that? I didn't realize that there was anything to be jealous about... she's not mine, anyway..." he gave her a distasteful look

killian jones/hook: belle stared at him and then glanced at Aurora "You're new, huh?"

Aurora: "I guess...just what I'm new at is what I'm concerned about."

killian jones/hook: "Criminal activity." said Belle with a sigh "I'm rather new too..."

Aurora: "So...when moron over here says you're not his...you chose Rumpelstiltskin?"

killian jones/hook: she nodded "He's not as bad...as you might think." She shook her head "he's kind to me. Much kinder than this man.."

Aurora: "It was honestly a lose/lose choice if you ask me," Aurora gave Hook a pointed look.

killian jones/hook

Hook shrugged "Never said it wasn't..."

"Why he does this I have no idea." said belle with a sigh

Aurora: "Why do you do this? If I'm just going to end up dead anyway...why have me do this?"

killian jones/hook

Hook thought about it for a moment "I have absolutely no idea." he didn't look truthful, though.

belle shook her head "that's what he always says..."

Aurora: "So why should I do this? It's against my morals and you have absolutely no hold over me if I'm just going to die anyway," she pointed out.

killian jones/hook: "remember our agreement?" he rolled his eyes "You seemed pretty interested earlier."

Aurora: "Well there's no one I really care about so..." she shrugged. "You're going to have to think of something better."

killian jones/hook: "hmm..." he shrugged "I could always leave you to rumpel if you want."

Aurora: She shrugged again, "Apparently Rumple's nice."

killian jones/hook: "In belle's opinion. But he takes a certain liking to Belle.. other girls." The look of pure hatred returned to his eyes "Don't last so long."

Aurora: Something about the look in his eye frightened her. "So...what exactly are we going to do?"

killian jones/hook: "Nothing much... just you know, rob the CIA." he said, his voice void of emotion.

Aurora: "Oh is that all? Rob them of what exactly? And why the CIA?"

killian jones/hook: "Files." he muttered "And CIA because I want my files gone."

Aurora: She hated to admit that was probably a good idea... "And me being an officer and knowing the inner workings of the building is just perfect, right?"

killian jones/hook: "Right." he said, still completely in his own mind since the conversation of Rumpel "That'll be perfect."

Aurora: "What are you going to have me do, exactly? Like what do you want to know about it?"

killian jones/hook: "Well, you're going to show me where my files are. I'll take them, then get on the computers and delete everything on me."

Aurora: "Simple enough. When?"

killian jones/hook: "Now."

Aurora: Her eyes widened. "Now?" She was going to commit moral suicide now?

killian jones/hook: "Yep." he winked, emotion returning to his eyes... but they seemed somehow covered as if he was trying not to show...pain? Either way, he looked like he was a raving psycopath. "Let's go, princess."

Aurora: "O...kay..." the look in his eyes scared her. What scared her the most was that she found that look...attractive.

killian jones/hook: He motioned for Belle to follow them and sat in a sleek black car.

Aurora: "Fancy," she mumbled as Hook slid in next to her. For some reason she instantly noticed how close they were.

killian jones/hook: "Yes. Well if I'm going to steal money, i'm going to have to spend it one something." he began driving, but his driving skills weren't the best. They almost crashed three tiimes... of course, Hook had been drinking a bit, so that probably had something to do with it.

Aurora: If she was being honest, Aurora was scared for her life. She was clinging onto Hook for dear life, her eyes as big as a dear in headlights.

killian jones/hook: Hook was laughing, if a bit hysterically the entire time, but eventually he stopped... taking up three parking spaces. He detached himself from Aurora and opened hte door for her.

Aurora: Aurora stepped out on shaky legs. She'd take a maniac behind the wheel over robbing the CIA any day.

killian jones/hook: he took a drink out of his flask and put it in his pocket. A gun concealed in his pocket, he knocked on the door...

Aurora: Aurora looked at him in astonishment. "We're going to rob the CIA and your big plan is to walk in the front door?" she whispered franticly.

killian jones/hook: "Yup." he rolled his eyes "I don't really feel like crawling in through a window.. let's see what happens."

Aurora: Aurora's heart was racing, her adrenalin pounding. "What? I don't even get a gun or...or anything?!"

killian jones/hook: "Nah. You play the victim, okay?"

Aurora: "What? What are you going to do?!"

killian jones/hook: He took the gun out of his pocket and pressed it to her head "This." He sighed "You know, Aurora... there are a lot of things that you can get at gunpoint. Let's see how much your ''cia'' is willing to pay for you... in files of course." A crazy light lit his eyes... which didnt' fit him

Aurora: Aurora froze. Her mouth barely moved when she breathed, "They're not going to give you anything."

killian jones/hook: "mmm... you'd be surprised. This is not the first time I've done this. Expecially when the gun could so easily turn on them."

Aurora: Aurora just gulped. "Who is it?" Ella's voice called over the speaker.

killian jones/hook: "Oh it's Aurora, dearie." said hook in a mocking voice

Aurora: "What?" Ella's confused voice came from inside.

killian jones/hook: "Sweetheart, I know you're not that stupid. The name is Killian Jones, but you are going to let me in, because I'll kill your friend if you don't."

Aurora: Ella said nothing for a moment. Aurora tried to send the mental message to not let him in, but Ella must not have gotten it because after a moment the door clicked, signaling it's unlocking.

killian jones/hook: Hook dropped Aurora on the ground, though he still had the gun tightly in his grasp "Thank you, sweetheart... I won't do anything too damaging... i just need to take a few files."

Aurora: Ella just gave Hook a dirty glare. Her eyes widened when Ella saw Aurora run in after him. Ella tried with all her might to tell Aurora to just run without alerting Hook.

Aurora: Ella just gave Hook a dirty glare. Her eyes widened when Ella saw Aurora run in after him. Ella tried with all her might to tell Aurora to just run without alerting Hook.

killian jones/hook: Hook rolled his eyes "no need to be so snide, I'm not hurting you!" he sighed dramatically and said "So, where are the files?"

Aurora: "What files?" Ella said, fully knowing what he was talking about.

killian jones/hook: "You know exactly what I mean." he said, a hint of danger and aggrivation in the undertones of his voice.

killian jones/hook: he grabbed Aurora again "You know, if you don't want to be reasonable, there's an easy fix..."

Aurora: Aurora glanced up at him. "P-please...Ella..." she said. Ella really looked at her. Aurora got scared occasionally, but she was never panicked. But panic was exactly what Ella saw on her face. Just like Aurora wanted her to. Aurora had no idea why she was helping Hook. Couldn't she just die honorably?

killian jones/hook: "Yes, P-Please Ella." Hook didn't know why she was helping him, but... he didn't really care.

Aurora: Ella didn't like Hook mocking her friend. But if he made Aurora panicked, Ella knew it was with good reason. "Desk drawer in the safe in the back."

killian jones/hook: "Why thank you." He walked off towards the drawer "and... Killian Jones! Perfect." He grabbed a few other forms that weren't his own as well...

Aurora: Aurora just stood where she was, frozen to the spot. Her hands were shaking, but it wasn't from nerves...it was with adrenalin.

killian jones/hook: He stared at a file for a bit too long, one named "mihla Jones" then cleared his throat "Well, I think we're done here."

Aurora: Aurora gave Ella one last glace goodbye before following Hook out the door.

killian jones/hook: Hook, who was obsessively glancing at the files muttered "Well, see, that wasn't so hard..."

Aurora: Aurora hated the rush she felt. She hated the uncontrollable smile that spread across her face. She hated the high she was feeling. And most of all, she hated herself for enjoying it. "Not so hard? That was great!"

killian jones/hook: He stared at her "Great? Wouldn't expect you to feel that..." he shook his head "Well I'm not complaining." His heart pumped too quickly... he wasn't used to seing HER name again...mihla...he couldn't do it... He felt his soul lose it's grasp on it's sanity once more and an insane laugh squeezed itself out of his throat "I'm going to have to agree. Now Let's go home so I can show mr. Rumpel the news." He continued laughing.. he couldn't stop... not after seeing her name again..her picture...

Aurora: Aurora laughed too. It was completely ridiculous, the whole situation. "Then what?" she asked.

killian jones/hook: His laughing turned into almost a squeezed sob as quickly as it came. He grew silent "Then... I don't know... we do something else."

Aurora: "Like what?" she asked, smiling up at him.

killian jones/hook: She really was quite pretty... her caramel hair curled around her face, making her look pure...like a princess. He put his hand on the side of her face, and guilt immediately spread through his body "Put you somewhere where you can't get hurt..."

Aurora: She looked at him confused, "Put me somewhere?"

killian jones/hook: "Yeah..." he pulled his hand away, guilty... he didn't want to think that anyone else was pretty...but she was, and now that he had noticed it, he wouldn't be able to stop, either. "Anywhere but here."

Aurora: "You've lost me. Where are you putting me and why?"

killian jones/hook: He cringed and shook his head, unable to say anything as much as he wanted to. His throat constricted, so he stopped trying to speak. He only shook his head continuously.

Aurora: She looked at him with concern. Resting a hand on his shoulder she asked, "Hook?"

killian jones/hook: He flinched "let's go." he muttered "I just mean that someone like you doesn't need to be in this line of business. I needed you for this one, but I won't make you do it anymore." After Mihla, he didn't feel like letting another girl die...

Aurora: "No...I-" it was one thing to think it, it was another to say it out loud, "I liked it."

killian jones/hook: he raised an eyebrow, the least bit of sanity returning to his eyes "You...liked it?" he stared at her, unable to break his gaze "Why is that?" he wondered if her heart beat so much faster like his own when he did something horrible... it was the only thing that was ok after Mihla and he couldn't make himself stop.

Aurora: "I-I don't know. It's insane...and stupid..and a rush! Just...breaking the rules after being so good for so long. My heart just won't stop racing!"

killian jones/hook: "I know the feeling!" he exclaimed "It's like the most explosive high...and it's addictive too..."

Aurora: "Exactly! It's a high!...addictive?" Oh no. That was the last thing she needed. One was bad enough, she shouldn't do it again...but she feared it might already bee too late. One dose and she feared she was already an addict. Something about the whole after effect she was feeling right now made her crave more already. And having someone right here who could give it to her just made it worse.

killian jones/hook: "In that case... mayb ewe'll do something else later, but... we'll need to plan it of course." he took a drag from his pipe and began driving again.

Aurora: "Really?" she hated that she sounded so eager. She hated that she was so eager.

killian jones/hook: "Yep." he attempted to gain the high that the robbery had made, but his pipe just wouldn't do it in the same way. With a sigh, he said "Maybe I'll break into winnco again... but.. that's boring."

Aurora: "Then what isn't boring? Robbing a casino?" she joked.

killian jones/hook: "Could work. Not the hardest thing ever..." Drugs weren't enough anymore..so he needed more every time... therefore he needed the money to do so. Sometimes he wondered what Mihla would think of all of this drinking and drugs and crime...

Aurora: "I-Hook, I was joking." She couldn't believe he thought she was serious...Had she been serious?

killian jones/hook: "well it's not a bad idea. Unless you're...chicken?"

killian jones/hook: he took yet another huff of his pipe, his mind growing fuzzier and fuzzier, and his driving becoming even worse.

Aurora: Aurora hardly noticed his driving anymore. "Let's do it, then," she huffed.

killian jones/hook: his voice was becoming heavily slurred "Okay... tomorrow, then..."

Aurora: "Tomorrow it is then!" she smiled. With a Cheshire grin she reached into his jacket pocket and took his flask. She took a long pull from it. Well...this would be interesting.

killian jones/hook: He stopped at his house and somehow made it to his door, the world spinning around him...

Aurora: Aurora stumbled after him, the rest of the contents of his flask long gone. "Where are we?" she slurred.

killian jones/hook: As soon as he got in the house, he fell into a deep drug-induced, peaceful sleep, the files all around him... with the name Mihla Jones on the paper.

killian jones/hook: on the front of the paper was a very pretty woman with long brown hair, her blue eyes shining thoughtfully... age: 24. It had a wedding picture where Hook looked nothing like himself. He looked happy and well...sane... which was very strange for her to see.

Aurora: When Aurora woke up the next day with a bitch of a hangover she thought she had imagined the picture. But what she knew she hadn't imagined was the crime. She had committed a crime...and she had liked it.

killian jones/hook: Killian, on the other hand, was passed out on the floor, completely oblivious to the world. He muttered a few words in his sleep and flipped over, uncovering the picture.

Aurora: She looked confused at it. She hadn't imagined it? Taking a closer look only made her even more confused. He seemed happy...and sane? Wow, that's not something you want to think about the person holding you captive. She looked at the woman next to him. So that's what his wife looked like, she was pretty...Aurora put down the photo and went to the bathroom to wash up.

killian jones/hook: Killian sat up, rubbing his eyes... 'hell of a hangover' he thought for a second before standing up.

Aurora: "'Morning Sunshine," Aurora smiled as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was damp from her shower, but besides that she looked perfect. Her clothes were spotless, make up done, and hair up in a sleek pony tail.

killian jones/hook: He groaned and picked up his files. He picked out the picture of Mihla and threw the others in the trash, putting the one of his own marriage in a cupboard which obviously had several pictures. "Morning..." he muttered grumpily.

Aurora: "Hangover?" she arched an eyebrow.

killian jones/hook: he nodded and dryswallowed a few asprin before daring to open his eyes. As soon as he did, pain filled him and he sat down... he didn't want to look at her, even if she did look so beautiful. She was too... bright at the moment.

Aurora: She rolled her eyes and went to get him a glass of water. Holding it out to him she said, "You have to drink water with aspirin, otherwise they'll hurt your liver."

killian jones/hook: "My liver went to hell a long time ago, then." he muttered, but he took the asprin anyway.

killian jones/hook: *water*

Aurora: "So what's on the agenda today?" she asked in a much more bubbly way than any person who drunk as much as she did the night before should be able to.

killian jones/hook: "Casino..." he muttered "Why so... perky, princess?" he took another asprin and sat down, his mind far away

Aurora: "Well...why not?" Aurora honestly didn't know why she was in such a good mood, but for some reason, she just couldn't stop smiling as she sat down next to him on the couch.

killian jones/hook: "Why? I mean, you've got to have a hangover too... and ewll...what's to be happy about?" he rolled his eyes...and then was stabbed with pain

Aurora: "I...I don't really know. Is there something in particular I shouldn't be happy about?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew how stupid they were. Of course there was a ton of things for her to be upset about.

killian jones/hook: He raised an eyebrow "Well you seemed pretty upset yesterday...but whatever..." The light seemed to return to his eyes, though, as he spoke. THe asprin must have been working. "Well, if you're ready, I'll just get dressed and we'll go."

Aurora: "What's the plan though?"

Aurora: She smiled at the light returning to his eyes, there was an odd feeling in her stomach, but it wasn't necessarily bad.

killian jones/hook: "Well, I'll get in a suit, and you get in a nice dress, curl your hair... and we're going to go to a special place in the casino.. it's a place where all of the big people go to gamble...and...we're going to steal their money. Easy, enough."

Aurora: "You in a suit? That'll be interesting...And where am I going to get this 'nice dress'?" she asked.

killian jones/hook: "I've got a few... depends on what size you are. Go ask Belle, she tends to konw where all of them are."

Aurora: She gave him an odd look, "Do I want to know why you have dresses?"

killian jones/hook: "Don't you know? I wear them when I want to feel 'pretty." He rolled his eyes "why do you think?"

Aurora: Aurora suddenly imagined him in full drag and burst out laughing. "Oh...OH MY GOSH" she gasped between bursts of laughter.

killian jones/hook: he raised an eyebrow and twirled "I really like pastell pink. Goes great with my eyes." he said in a squeaky voice, almost exactly like a preppy drag queen

Aurora: Aurora couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. "S-s-STOP," she gasped out trying to catch her breath.

killian jones/hook: "No, but I did have the unfortunate time of drinking with Smee... he seemed to think that pink matched my eyes too..."

Aurora: She was trying to get her laughter under control and had got it down to a slight giggle instead of the full laughter it had been. "Oh r-really? I think a nice peach would be m-more your co-colour."

killian jones/hook: "Maybe. BUt my color isn't important, as I don't really want to be lookking like snow white to our little visit to the casino..." he rolled his eyes "No one would take me seriously... or they'd think I was extremely stoned."

Aurora: She finally stopped laughing. "See you after I get ready, Mr. Fairy Dust." She scampered out of the room as quickly as she could. He would NOT take being called that well...

Aurora: Aurora couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. "S-s-STOP," she gasped out trying to catch her breath.

killian jones/hook: "No, but I did have the unfortunate time of drinking with Smee... he seemed to think that pink matched my eyes too..."

Aurora: She was trying to get her laughter under control and had got it down to a slight giggle instead of the full laughter it had been. "Oh r-really? I think a nice peach would be m-more your co-colour."

killian jones/hook: "Maybe. BUt my color isn't important, as I don't really want to be lookking like snow white to our little visit to the casino..." he rolled his eyes "No one would take me seriously... or they'd think I was extremely stoned."

Aurora: She finally stopped laughing. "See you after I get ready, Mr. Fairy Dust." She scampered out of the room as quickly as she could. He would NOT take being called that well...

killian jones/hook: He took a moment to download this information "Wait... dust? WHat the hell?" He shouted

Aurora: Aurora barked a loud laugh when she heard his reaction. "Hey Belle?" she asked the woman sitting at the kitchen table.

Aurora: *adressed

killian jones/hook: Belle glanced at her, blushing furiously as she walked out of Rumple's room "Yes, Aurora?"

Aurora: "Apparently, I need a nice dress. Do you have one?"

killian jones/hook: "Oh! No, but Killian does...here, I'll show you." SHe walked to a huge closet where hundreds of dresses sat "There... every size, every picture.

killian jones/hook: *every color*

Aurora: Her jaw dropped. It was every girls dream. "Belle? Care to help?" Aurora nodded toward the dresses. "I think this will be more fun with a friend."

killian jones/hook: "Sure!" said Belle with a smile "BUt it depends on where you're going."

Aurora: "To a casino," she shrugged. She really wasn't sure how to dress for that, she wasn't much of a gambler.

killian jones/hook: "So..." she handed Aurora a pretty, but not too fancy blue dress. It was strapless with countless layers and a brown belt right above her hips.

Aurora: Aurora tried it on, only for Belle to shake her head no and hand her a different dress. This happened several times and Aurora was starting to lose hope in finding the right one.

killian jones/hook: she pulled it back "No..." she sighed "How about this." It was a deep black purple dress with a black lace belt through the middle and see-through straps crossing over her chest.

killian jones/hook: *light purple not deep black purple*

Aurora: Aurora hoped it was the right size, it was so pretty. When she slipped it on and looked in the mirror she knew this had to be it. "Well? What do you think?" she asked Belle.

killian jones/hook: belle nodded "Perfect... I think that Hook will like it too... you know, I think he likes you..."

Aurora: She laughed at first, thinking Belle was joking. She stopped abruptly when she looked at Belle's face and realized she wasn't. "What?"

killian jones/hook: "Well I've never seen Hook do anything for a girl... usually he'll take her seomwhere and then drop her off for the cops... or kill them. He legitimately seems to be enjoying your company... I've never seen him act so...normal."

Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "This is normal? Wow...hmm...is-would it be odd to say that...I'm enjoying his company too?" Aurora sat down at the vanity and handed Belle the curling iron.

killian jones/hook: "no. He's handsome enough... for sure. It's just that... if you know him as well as I do, you know how broken he is and why he is who he is... and that is why I coud never love someone like him... you on the other hand.. you don't yet."

Aurora: "I-I want to know him. I really do, and that's what's so weird. I should just hate him for this...but I don't." Aurora watched as Belle worked on her hair.

killian jones/hook: "I understand... but really, what do you see in the man?"

Aurora: She took a deep breath. "I have no idea. I guess he's just fun to be around? And he-well he's different than anyone I ever met, so that makes him interesting. Like I said, I really want to get to know him. And yet I feel like I've known him for years! It's so strainge."

killian jones/hook: "Yes... but he hasn't told you anything about himself... you don't know anything about his past, and if you did... well that's what makes him so interesting."

Aurora: She licked her lips, "I...I do know...about his past, about...his wife."

killian jones/hook: "Do you? Interesting... I didn't realized he had told you so much.. he's not usually so open..."

Aurora: "He didn't, I read it in his file before I came here." She really hoped Hook wouldn't hear about this. She wanted him to tell her when he was ready. "But, don't tell him, okay?"

killian jones/hook: "I won't! I knew Mihla before she died... lovely woman... she was great with Killian... he really lost it when she died... I was his housekeeper, you see..."

Aurora: "I bet she was great, would have to be to get him..." Aurora was more thinking out loud than talking to Belle. With a shake of her head she snapped back to reality. "Not the fact that he lost it, that part is terrible."

killian jones/hook: "Yes... he would lock himself in his room for days and just sob, but...one day he came out and he was just... wrong... and he hasn't been the same since... but this is the most I've seen of him in a long time, even if it isn't much."

Aurora: "Oh my gosh...that's...there isn't a word...horrible I guess is the closest."

killian jones/hook: "Yes...well it was good talking to you, but I'm done, Aurora." she smiled "You're truly beautiful.."

killian jones/hook: Hook knocked on the door, his hair slicked back smoothly and in a black tuxedo.

Aurora: Aurora looked in the mirror. "Wow. Belle, you're amazing! I look great," she gasped.

Aurora: "Come in," she called when she heard him knock.

killian jones/hook: Hook bowed "Come on, m'lady." he said with a smile.

killian jones/hook: belle gave them a suggestive glance and waved "Be back by curfew, Killian!"

Aurora: Stepping out of the door she smoothed her skirt. "What do you think?" she asked him while ignoring Belle.

killian jones/hook: He stared at her for a few minutes, his eyes soft "Perfect. Now let's go."

Aurora: She felt a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but when he said 'Perfect' she couldn't help the wide grin that broke out across her face. She took his arm and followed him to the car.

killian jones/hook: He walked into the sleek black car and muttered "Well, here we go..." when they finally arrived at 'the luxor' he got out and took her inside. "Alright, now follow me, princess..."

Aurora: "Wait. Can I at least have my gun back?"

killian jones/hook: "This is not a time for guns... we shouldn't be needing them. And you'd have trouble hiding it in your dress anyway..." he took her hand and walked further into the huge casino "Nice place..." he muttered

Aurora: Her eyes winded. "Yeah...nice..." She was suddenly attacked by nerves. They were there to rob the place. ROB it. And she wasn't doing this at gunpoint or anything, she had -wanted- to, and that made it all the worse.

killian jones/hook: he wrapped his arm around her waist "no time to be having second thoughts... come on..." he walked up to the table and muttered ''now you start playing.. don't bet too much..."

Aurora: "And what would 'too much' be in a place like this?" she whispered into his ear, still unsure of herself, but trying to appear at ease. She hoped any onlookers would just think they were a couple and she was sweet-talking him.

killian jones/hook: "Ok, look... I've got another idea. But we need to get as far out of the way as possible... you'll need a gun."

Aurora: She gasped in shock, then giggled to try and cover it. "Where do you suggest we go? A stall in the women's wash room?" she rolled her eyes.

killian jones/hook: he rolled his eyes "No...well...I suppose that's the best way to do it, sadly..."

Aurora: She gave him a 'you have got to be kidding look'. She sighed, "Let's go then." And started towards the restroom.

killian jones/hook: He sighed and put on his best "I am a women, don't challenge me" look... it didn't work...he walked into the restroom, where women stared at him, and slipped into a stall.

Aurora: Her breath caught when she realized how close they were. She looked up at his eyes and almost gasped. She'd never realized how great his eyes were before.

killian jones/hook: he glanced at her, flushing slightly...he hadn't felt so human and vulnerable for a while. He slipped the gun to her without a word, aware of how...close she was...

Aurora: "Keep looking at me like that and we might actually do what everyone thinks we're going to," she breathed a laugh awkwardly. It was something that she would have never said before, but she hadn't really been herself as of late, and it was exactly something the person she was turning into would say. Well...it would have to be, she actually said it. Half her brain was screaming at her stupidity, but the other half didn't care, and unforchantly for her sanity, that was the side that was winning.

killian jones/hook: He cleared his throat, wanting badly to do something...not so good. For once, however, his sane side was winning, which was...well...new. He kind of liked the new clarity however, so he just turned away and said "Ok, everyone is gone...we can...um...go now." he practically ran out of the stall

Aurora: She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She'd never had -that- effect on anyone before...and she liked it. She slipped the small gun in the only place it wouldn't be seen, between her breasts and followed him out.

killian jones/hook: trying his best to compose himself, he muttered "Now...we need to make a scene. Shouldn't be too hard, I suppose..."

Aurora: "Leave that to me," Aurora grinned and headed out to the casino floor.

killian jones/hook: "Fine..." he followed her, straightening his suit rather awkwardly

Aurora: Aurora stopped in a seemingly random place. "Ready to make a scene?" she whispered to Hook.

killian jones/hook: "Sure..." he muttered, not sure he liked the light in her eyes

Aurora: She tugged the neck of her dress down just a bit and turned to the first guy about her age that she saw. He was actually pretty good looking, which just made her job easier. She gave the guy her best flirty smile and batted her eyelashes a bit, "Hi, I'm Rora. And you would be...?"

killian jones/hook

hook crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

The man glanced at her... she was very beautiful. "Hello. I'm Rory... and wow... you're beautiful."

Aurora: She blushed and continued smiling. "Wonderful to meet you Rory. Do you have plans later? Because I'm staying at the hotel here and not knowing anybody in town...I've been lonely." She gently took his hand and placed it around her waist.

killian jones/hook

Hook didn't see how this would help them at all... in fact... what he really wanted to do was punch this guy... what did he think he was doing? OF course, really, AUrora was the one to blame! IT wasn't really at all this...Rory's fault. Hook shrugged and walked up to Aurora "Is there a point to this?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Rory glared at Hook "Hey, she wasn't talking to you."

Aurora: "Yes," Aurora paused hoping Hook would realize she was answering her question before she finished her sentence, "back off, I was talking to Rory." She smiled and looked at the man as she said his name.

killian jones/hook: Hook understood, but he didn't quite know what to do. He didn't know if she wanted him to attack the guy or if she wanted him to back off... but, since he didn't think it would be the latter, he punched the guy flat in the face. "And before you ask if there was a point to that... I really, really wanted to."

Aurora: Aurora winked at him discreetly before she dramatically put her hands over her mouth and said "OH MY GOSH!" as loud as she could, just to make doubly sure they had -everyone's- attention.

killian jones/hook: Hook rolled his eyes "Oh my gosh what? He deserved it, princess..." he said as soon as the guards came close

Aurora: Aurora watched carefully for the guards to come closer. When they were close enough to see she helped Rory to his feet. Only to pull out her gun and aim it at his head. "Maybe," she shrugged, "but I did as you asked, I made a scene. Now do you want to explain as to why?" Aurora smiled sweetly, but Rory was scared stiff at the gun held against his temple.

killian jones/hook: "Because..." he pulled out a gun "we need those keys... you know the ones... and you're going to give them to us." he smiled at the guards

Aurora: "Oh, here's an idea. Why don't they just open the boxes for us?" she raised an eyebrow.

killian jones/hook: "That could work too... c'mon, guys." he said, waving them on. "Aurora...watch them, make sure they don't get away...

Aurora: "Of course," she nodded. "And remember boys, try anything and your 'honored guest' here get's his brains blown out," she said in an acid-sweet voice.

killian jones/hook: hook glanecd back at arurora, his eyes wide "Erm...right..." he shook his head and continued walking "Now where is it?"

killian jones/hook: RE-RP! - hook glanced back at Aurora "Follow them... make sure that they get all of the money and don't leave out any little dollars."

Aurora: "Got it," she followed the guards and watched carefully as they filled bags with money and lead them back to wear Hook was standing with the hostages. Funny, she thought, a week ago she was doing everything in her power to stop Hook and people like him. Now she was his accomplice.

killian jones/hook: Killian smiled and took the bags of money. He took her hand and whispered a single word. "run."

Aurora: Aurora grabbed the other bag full of cash and, still hand in hand with him, ran like hell back to the car.

Aurora: A smile not leaving her face and several screams of joy escaping her.

killian jones/hook: When they got in the car, Killian's heart beat against his chest and he was sure that it was trying to escape out of his ribcage. His breaths heated and quick, he stared at her. Her smile was bright, and her lips only the brightest color of red. And he couldn't stop himself, and really, couldn't be blamed for his next choice. He kissed her, the high from the robery influencing him to do this.

Aurora: She just kissed him back. She'd never been in a better mood and this was just the cherry on top. She laughed as he started to drive. "That was great!" she beamed.

killian jones/hook: "That's the reaction of most girls." he said. he knew her real meaning behind her words, but he liked his version better... and he couldn't tell her that she was the first girl that he had kissed since Mihla. If she thought it was a normal thing, it would be better.

killian jones/hook: just a kiss...he had just...been in such a good mood. that's all it was.

Aurora: "Oh stop," she rolled her eyes. "You liked it too. All guys who kiss me do," she teased back.

killian jones/hook: He rolled his eyes "That, my dear, was nothing. I've seen far better."

Aurora: "Really?" With a smirk Aurora leaned over and draped her arms around his neck. With a bat of her eyelashes she purred, "I'll just have to try harder I guess."

killian jones/hook: Head suddenlly clear, Hook swerved across the road, seperating himself from Aurora "Nah. I'll just have to play hard to get. Now princess, when we get home, you're going to have to do something for me."

Aurora: She pouted as she pulled away, her head still spinning with excitement, adrenalin, and joy. "And what's that?" she smiled again.

killian jones/hook: "You're going to let me call the CIA and set up a randsom for you."

Aurora: That snapped her out of it. "What?" she demanded.

killian jones/hook: "You heard me. BUt don't worry, I won't leave you there... I'm going to take your randsome, then steal you again. Simple enough."

Aurora: "They're never going to pay anything! Not after the stunt I just pulled! They're going to watch the security tapes and recognize me in a second!" she protested. She did not want to see them. It would make it too real. Her betrayal would be final if she saw them again, it would be real.

killian jones/hook: "Yes. But you could tell them that you were forced to do that or I would kill you. They'll never blame you. What do you care, anyway?"

Aurora: "I just..." the truth came spilling out of her before she even consented to telling him, "Hook, I betrayed them and if I see them, so worried about me...it'll be too real. Much too real. I don't think I can handle that."

killian jones/hook: "Yeah, but Aurora. You don't have anyone who really cares about you.. you have a couple friends and what will they really care? Come on...Aurora... I know that you like this high... imagine what that will be like?"

Aurora: She scoffed and shook her head. "That's it, I'm insane. I've completely lost my mind. And do you know why?" She laughed bitterly. "Because I trust you. I actually trust you...Okay. Call them. Have make make a hostage video or whatever, I'll do it. But...how will you steal me back?"

killian jones/hook: "That's the worst mistake you could ever make." said killian, whispering near her ear in a husky voice "ANd I'm going to get you back by getting a fake identity and coming into the office as a new officer. ANd then, I can get you out."

Aurora: Her heart stuttered a bit from his proximity, but what he said was like a bucket of ice water pouring over her head. "N-no, I can't go all the way back to the office. Besides, they would recognize you in a heart beat. Ella would anyway..."

killian jones/hook: "Ella would... yes. But she won't say anything. Not if she cares for her life anyway. As for the others, well, my files are gone, remember?"

Aurora: Aurora gulped. "I...You promace you'll come get me right? You're not going to make me go back for real...right?" her voice was small and frightened. She didn't want to go back. She felt so alive and she didn't want to die, she didn't want to go back to her boring old life, not after this. She just couldn't.

killian jones/hook: he nodded, taking her in his arms "I couldn't leave you, Aurora..." he wouldn't tell her the reason for this. It wasn't because of love or whatever else she thought, but it was because she made him feel like he still had a grasp of his sanity... she was helping him regain it if nothing else.

Aurora: She knew it wasn't because of love or something stupid like that. It was just an insane man's current favor, and she could live with that. She took a deep breath. "Okay. What are you going to have me do?"

killian jones/hook: "Just get taken... whatever you want to do, really. Plead guilty, or not guilty...whatever you want."

Aurora: "Not guilty. I-I couldn't let my friends know about..." she didn't want him to know she was ashamed, but she was.

killian jones/hook: "Ok." he said "now I'll call them..." he got on the phone (can you be ella?) "Hello, Ella, I've got a proposition for you..."

Aurora: "H-How did you get this number? What do you want?" She couldn't believe this. She would know that horrid voice anywhere. The meeting to view what he had done...what they had done had just been let out for a quick ten minute break. And here he was, the horrid, foul, thing was calling her.

killian jones/hook: His voice sounded calmer, less insane than last time "Yeah...look, I'm sorry about this, Ella. All I want to do is give you your friend back... It'll only take 10000 dollars... I don't really want to do this, but I have to, you see... all I want to do is give you your friend back... I haven't done anything to her..."

Aurora: "HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HER?" Ella shouted then reeled herself back in, "Yeah right. Aurora would never commit a CRIME. She wouldn't ROB A CASINO! You've done something to her!"

killian jones/hook: "No...I did make her do those things... but I mean she hasn't been harmed physically. She's perfect produce, princess.''

Aurora: "Well glad to know you think of my best friend as produce. I'll talk to someone okay. I'll see what I can do about the money." Ella hung up the phone without an answer and saved his number to her cell. Perfect timing for the meeting to be called back to order. (Will you be Snow? Then we can be some other people too)

killian jones/hook: (Sure) he sighed "ok, Ella is seeing what she can do."

Aurora: Aurora gulped. "Great," she said unconvincingly.

killian jones/hook: "Well... I want a drink, we should wait for her call."

Aurora: It was like her whole world was collapsing. There were so many ways this could go wrong! She suddenly couldn't breath. Air was going in and out but she couldn't get enough of it. Her breaths became short an panicked. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no NO!

killian jones/hook: Hook stared at her "Aurora?" he stared at her "Aurora! Are you okay?" he grabbed her shoulders, after pulling over of course.

Aurora: "I can't do this! OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T DO THIS!" she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. Her breathing speed up and she started hyperventilating again.

killian jones/hook: Hook held her "Aurora... everythig is going to be fine. I won't leave you, and I'm not going to fail. You don't do crimes if you're not worried about being caught, Aurora..."

Aurora: It took a long time for her hysterics to settle into silent tears rolling down her face, but she eventually got there, holding onto him the entire time. "How do you know you won't fail?" she asked, her voice weak.

killian jones/hook: "I don't. But I do know that if I'm caught, you'll be fine. I'll be the only one who will be blamed."

Aurora: "No, no I won't be fine. I can't go back...I-I just can't."

killian jones/hook: "Then you don't have to, Aurora. But I won't let you go anywhere else if you don't. If you can't handle this, then you can't do anything."

Aurora: "NO!" she instantly protested. "I-I can do it!"

killian jones/hook: "I know you can." he glared at her "BUt you need to pull yourself together."

killian jones/hook: "Come on, Aurora..." he got a call from Ellie again.

Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath and pulled herself back together. She didn't, however, pull herself back from Hook. She listened intently to both sides of the phone conversation. "Hook, where do you want the money," came Ella's voice.

killian jones/hook: "Hook? Do you have to use that monicker? It's not my fault that I got my hand cut off! No-well-yes it is... I cut it off... But the point is (i need to see Aurora's reaction XDD) ...there's no need for name-calling. Anyway...send it to my adress... 5500 Donald Road."

Aurora: "You cut your hand off?" Aurora gasped. "Rora! Is that you?!" came Ella's voice.

killian jones/hook: "Yeah, yeah... it was a bad day. Really bad day. But... oh here, you can talk to her..." muttered hook.

killian jones/hook: Ella said "Aurora! Are you okay! He's crazy, he cut off his own hand! As long as he doesn't do aynthing to your hands... oh! That sounded bad, oh you know what I mean..."

killian jones/hook: *with, not to*

Aurora: "Ella! I-I'm fine! Yes, I know what you mean," Aurora laughed. It was bitter sweet to hear her friend's voice again.

killian jones/hook: "Good... well we're sending the money to h-er-Killian... so we'll see you soon, yeah?"

Aurora: "Definitely. S-see you soon..." she trailed off. She suddenly realized where she was, practicably sitting on Hook's lap, one arm draped around his neck...Yep, this would be absolutely fantastic.

killian jones/hook: when she hung up, he added "I don't know what's so weird about cutting off my own hand." he was joking, of course, but it wasn't funny...

Aurora: "Why would you do that

Aurora: ?" she asked softly, glancing down at the wrist.

killian jones/hook: he glanced at her "I wasn't in the best state of mind... I did a lot of things... one of them was cutting off my hand... I'm still insane, but not quite at that level."

Aurora: "Killan..." she said softly, looking up at him with sad eyes. It honestly hurt her to hear this, she didn't want him to be in that much pain ever.

killian jones/hook: "Aurora..." he mocked her tone "I'm...well-not fine now, but better. I'm not going to be cutting off anymore of my limbs. ''

Aurora: For some reason this made her laugh. "Promise?"

killian jones/hook: "I promise... though I do have an argument to settle with my nose..." he rolled his eyes "That was kind of a strange day... I don't really think I was quite in my right mind."

Aurora: "Nah, you're perfectly sane."

killian jones/hook: he stared at her "I'm getting there... everything is a lot clearer lately... but anyway, we'd better get in."

Aurora: She smiled, "That's good...Yeah, let's do this trade."

killian jones/hook: "Ok." he took his arm off of her and walked towards the CIA building, where he waited for Ella."

Aurora: She followed behind him sheepishly, doing her best to play her part. "When will you come back for me?" she said under her breath.

killian jones/hook: "In about a week, okay? I promise I'll be here..." he knocked on the door.

Aurora: "You better be," she mumbled.

killian jones/hook: (ella?)

Aurora: Ella opened the door to give her friend a sad smile and Hook a sneer. "Here's your money," she shoved a bag into his chest, "Now. Let. Her. Go."

killian jones/hook: "Of course, princess." as soon as he got his money, he waved and left... as soon as he entered the house, he was greeted by belle.

Aurora: Belle looked concerned, "Where is she?"

killian jones/hook: "Gone." he muttered, his eyes just as clear as they had been for days "She'll be back."

Aurora: "Then where is she?" Belle was slightly relived his eyes weren't mad again.

Aurora: That's the only way she knew Aurora would really be back.

killian jones/hook: "At the CIA... i'll be breaking in later..." he sighed "Do you ever get very tired of this lifestyle? I don't...I don't know, it just seems a little...dangerous."

Aurora: "BREAKING INTO THE CIA?!"

killian jones/hook: "yeah..." he shrugged tiredly "It's not like I haven't done it before."

Aurora: "Why is she at the CIA?...You didn't send her back, did you?"

killian jones/hook: "Yes. I did. And I'm not sure that I really want to pull her out of there again... maybe I should just leave her to her life...this...isn't...ri ght...and I think I'm done with this."

Aurora: "No. She wants to come back, I know it." If Belle was certain of one thing, it was this. "And you don't really want to leave."

killian jones/hook: "Don't want to leave what?" he muttered, his eyes dull and cold.

Aurora: "You don't want to leave this life. You're just saying that because she's not here anymore."

killian jones/hook: His eyes flashed "No! I'm saying that because it's stupid! Stupid and immature and unreasonable! Yes! (he spoke her name for the first time in years) Mihla is dead, but who the hell cares? Me-obviously, but she would not want this... why would I ever want to do this? I cut off my own hand for gods sake! Why-would-I-want-this?"

Aurora: "Because you're addicted like the rest of us. Now, you're going to go back and get your girl. She's waiting for you," Belle said determined. She knew he wouldn't leave, just like she knew he'd get her back.

killian jones/hook: "The rest of us? You never have been." he said, raising his eyebrow "But I can't go back yet. Not quite yet..."

Aurora: "You don't know what Rumple has me do. And why not?"

killian jones/hook: he cringled at rumplestiltskin's nickname "Rumple? I can't...even hide my disgust for that...thing...and you're calling him rumple?"

Aurora: She laughed, "I guess it's time I told you, we're together."

killian jones/hook: he stared at her, disgust clear in his eyes "just...get away from me before I do something I'll regret, Belle."

Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "Just go get -your- girl."

killian jones/hook: "Why?" he hissed "Do you care? And anyway, it's not even been a day... I can't do it yet... it's called TIMING."

Aurora: "I care because she makes you happy, and you make her happy. I would like my friends to be happy. Is that a crime? And I know, but you should start planing at least, get your fake I.D. ready."

killian jones/hook: he glared at her "You are not my friend..." he sighed "But I suppose you're right about the fake I.D..."

Aurora: She just nodded, "You'll find I'm right about a lot of things."

killian jones/hook: "Obviously not about your choices." he growled.

Aurora: Belle rolled her eyes, "Is my love life your top priority?...Besides, he's -great- in bed," she just smirked at him.

killian jones/hook: he shook his head "Fine...I don't even want to know... I guess I'll be gone for a while." he mocked mihla's old tone "I'll be back by 7, sweetie!"

killian jones/hook: Ella grinned "I'm so glad that you're back! He must have been horrid!"

Aurora: Aurora smiled and hugged her. "You have no idea," she chose her words carefully.

killian jones/hook: "What did he do to you?" asked Ella in horror.

Aurora: "W-what do you mean?"

killian jones/hook: "I mean you said that he was horrible! What do you mean?"

Aurora: Aurora took a breath to say something, but didn't. She opened her mouth again, but she didn't know what to say. She had no answer. He -wasn't- horrible so...what could she possibly say?

Aurora: "Well...uh...he..um...h e..." she sounded so stupid and she knew it. The more she demanded her brain to THINK OF SOMETHING NOW the more it blanked.

killian jones/hook: "What?" asked Ella, worried...had he done something...worse than she had thought

Aurora: She took a deep breath. "He didn't do anything," she sighed.

killian jones/hook: "What? BUt...?" Ella's expression was one of confusion

Aurora: "Besides a few threats at first he didn't do anything bad to me."

killian jones/hook: "...he sounded pretty bad to me! I mean, ...I don't know, he even cut off his own hand! He's insane!"

Aurora: "Well yes, but he's also...sweet," she said the first word that popped into her head.

killian jones/hook: "Sweet?" she hissed "He's a drug-obsessed alcoholic who likes to rob places."

Aurora: "Hook's not as bad as you think, really!" she defended.

killian jones/hook: "...if he has redeeming qualities...they can't be large."

killian jones/hook: "I mean...what is so good about him?"

Aurora: "He is a good person. He really is. He's just...lost."

killian jones/hook: "Lost?" Ella looked like she understood a bit "Lost enough to drink himself to death and rob buildings?"

Aurora: "The crime isn't that bad, it's just another high to u- him."

killian jones/hook: "And why exactly would he want these...highs? THey could kill him! If he's lost, then he's far gone."

Aurora: "Because they're amazing, okay?" she snapped, but then her voice turned more dreamy, "It's like everything is just fun, and exciting, and alive! It's wonderful!"

killian jones/hook: ella stared at her "..." she shook her head "You too?"

Aurora: Aurora shook her head to clear it, "What?"

killian jones/hook: "You're just like him." she spat in disgust

Aurora: "Ella?" tears jumped to Aurora's eyes.

killian jones/hook: "Every single criminal, does it just for the hell of it, and, and you should! You're not a criminal! You did those things on your own, and that! Is not-EXCEPTABLE! I hate him, not because he is despicable, but because he chooses to be despicable, and now YOU ARE TOO! It's disgusting. DISGUSTING that you let him turn you into this."

Aurora: There was only one thing Aurora could say, "I know."

killian jones/hook: "...but maybe you're lost too..." she muttered "I guess I can't blame you for...liking it... only if you went back to it could I blame you." she said, suddenly calm

killian jones/hook: "I can definaetly blame hook, though." she siad "I know that you don't think that Hook is a bad person, and maybe you're right...maybe he is fallen, but he has no right to try to do the same to you."

Aurora: "It...it's impossible not to like. Just the feeling of the adrenalin. I just felt so alive!" she gushed.

killian jones/hook: "FIne! But you knew what you were doing! YOU KNEW THAT YOU WERE HURING PEOPLE!"

Aurora: "You can't blame me Ella! Besides, I was drunk out of my skull half the time anyway!" So it was a bit of an exaggeration, but she didn't know how to defend herself. Ella was right. She was a horrible horrible person, but she was an addict.

killian jones/hook: Ella stared at her "Drunk out of your skull? Aurora...I...I just...It's not your fault...just...don't talk to me right now."

Aurora: The tears started to fall freely. "Ella...I-I...Ella, I don't know who I am anymore!" she sobbed.

killian jones/hook: "Then find yourself." she said with a smile "Most 'addicts' find the same problem..."

Aurora: "I don't want to! What if..." her voice became small, "what if I don't like the answer?"

killian jones/hook: "What do you mean?"

Aurora: "Ella...I'm crazy about him...what kind of person is crazy about someone like -that-?"

killian jones/hook: "Someone who thinks that a good-looking man is a really good-looking man... which he is..."

Aurora: "But it's not just that I'm attracted because of his looks, I care for -him- the person he is. And you said it yourself he's a 'drug-obsessed alcoholic who likes to rob places'. What kind of person is attracted to that?"

killian jones/hook: "He is... but I think that you want to fix him."

Aurora: "That's just it! I-I don't want to -fix- him. I think he's amazing how he is! I...I want to be -like him-."

killian jones/hook: "Well that's a problem... you can't be like him... why would you want to?" her voice slowly grew more annoyed

Aurora: "Do you know what it's like? That life? It's the most amazing feeling in the world!" she was glowing even through her tears.

killian jones/hook: "Yeah...but do you know how NOT amazing it is for everyone else?"

Aurora: "Ella," she chuckled, "I'm a CIA agent, I know. I know how wrong it is, I know."

killian jones/hook: "Then don't do it. It's a choice, Aurora."

Aurora: "I don't want to die," she said softly.

killian jones/hook: ''what?"

Aurora: "I felt so alive, I don't want to die, to go back."

killian jones/hook: "No." she said "Look, AUrora, this is not helping anyone! It might be making you feel baetter, but it's hurting everyone else! Do you really thingk that you're THAT important?"

Aurora: "No. Not at all. But I love it so much, I don't even feel bad while I'm doing it, I don't remember to I'm just so happy."

killian jones/hook: "So?" she hissed "Aurora, this is MESSED UP."

Aurora: "But when I'm with him..." she trailed off. She really had no idea how to finish that sentence.

killian jones/hook: "Do you love him?" ella demanded

Aurora: This brought Aurora up short. She honestly didn't know. Looking up she finally met Ella's eyes. "I have no idea," she breathed.

killian jones/hook: Hook began driving to the CIA station... he couldn't take this anymore. She was like a high that he couldn't escape-nor did he want to.

Aurora: "Ella...he's like the high I can't escape."

killian jones/hook: (really? really? LOL) Ella bit her lip "I-...I think I understand." she blushed heavily

Aurora: Aurora looked up confused, "You do?"

killian jones/hook: "Um...Aurora...you haven't been here for a while, and...I...well...i'm pregnant."

Aurora: Well...that was unexpected. "Ella! That...That's great!...right?"

killian jones/hook: "Yeah...it is, but the point is, I understand."

Aurora: "But I shouldn't feel that way! Not...not about him."

killian jones/hook: "He's a broken, handsome man who lost everything. I can understand the attraction."

Aurora: "Ella..." how could she possibly say this? "Thanks to you I figured out who I am."

killian jones/hook: Ella stared at her "Don't put that on me, Aurora..."

Aurora: "No, it's a good thing I know. You helped me. -You- are going to hate it but...I'm his. I'm going back. I'm going back to it all. I'm a horrible, awful person, but I'm going back to it all."

killian jones/hook: "I know that.." said Ellie dully "And I can't really do anything about that, can I?"

Aurora: "I'll miss you," was all she managed to choke out because she really would. Ella was her best friend and if they ever saw each other again, they'd be on opposite sides of the line.

killian jones/hook: hook honked his horn loudly and Ella hugged aurora "See you..someday!"

Aurora: "I am so sorry," she muttered to Ella. With one last glance back Aurora took off through the door and ran to the car, she knew who it was. "I thought you said a week? Miss me too much?"

killian jones/hook: Hook rolled his eyes "Belle made me pick you up. I think she was afraid I was really going to cut off my nose."

Aurora: "Really now?" she raised an eyebrow. "And how'd you know I'd just come back at the honk of a horn?"

killian jones/hook: "Because I knew that you would miss me way too much not to come and check." he said arrogantly

Aurora: "Nah, I just missed Belle," Aurora teased.

killian jones/hook: "Oh is that right." he mocked sadness "Well in that case... Belle had an overdose and died."

Aurora: "Overdose of what? Rumpelstiltskin fun time?"

killian jones/hook: Hook's expression suddenly darkened and he quieted. How had she known about that and he hadn't? Had he really been too emersed in sadness to worry about his best friend and that...thieving murderer? Of course...he wasn't all that much better than rumpelstiltskin now...not anymore... his heart gave a heave with grief... something he hadn't felt for a long time

killian jones/hook: *not grief, guilt*

Aurora: "What? Sad you're not getting any Aurora fun time?" she asked with mock concern.

killian jones/hook: he shook his head with a tiny chuckle "Not quite. I just...nothing...it's nothing, Aurora."

Aurora: "No. What's wrong? Seriously?" she asked with real concern.

killian jones/hook: he sighed "Did I ever tell you who killed Mihla?" he cringed at the name.

Aurora: "No...why?"

killian jones/hook: "Because Rumpelstiltskin did it. That's why I hate the man so much, and why I don't really like the idea of Belle and that lunatic...t-er-gether.. ."

Aurora: "What? Then why do you work together, or, or whatever?"

killian jones/hook: "I don't work with him." said hook, clenching his jaw "I lock him up... but somehow he always manages to get out. You see, Belle is only supposed to be his housekeeper... it doesn't work like that..."

killian jones/hook: *but it doesn't work like that*

Aurora: "So why did you give me the choice of staying with him?"

killian jones/hook: "Because you were a CIA agent. I didn't figure you'd handle doing crimes well. Most of you don't."

Aurora: "Oh, glad to know I'm just another one to you," she was starting to get ticked off.

killian jones/hook: He decided in a swift thought that he needed to seperate himself from her a bit-stupid descision though it might be. "What else would you be?"

Aurora: She stopped. What had she thought she was to him? Had she thought she was special? Why would she be? "I-I just thought you found me more interesting than most," she covered. That hadn't been what she thought at all. After that kiss...

killian jones/hook: "You're interesting alright. I told you when I met you, I don't understand how your clock works yet. I need to see how you tick." he rolled his eyes "I don't quite understand you yet."

Aurora: "Take your best guess..." she really wanted to see what he thought she was like.

killian jones/hook: "You're a psyco." he muttered

Aurora: She hit him playfully on the arm. "Hey! What makes you say that?"

killian jones/hook: "Oh I dunno... you actually don't think I'm a psyco anymore, which is saying something. Well-no, you still think I'm a psycopath, you just think that...I have my reasons, that I'm lost... but that is not true at all..." he was almost too good at reading her thoughts. He must be edward cullen the sparkly vampire

Aurora: "And that makes me a psyco?" she laughed.

killian jones/hook: "Yes.'' he said, leaning close to her ear

killian jones/hook: "Because you're wrong. I'm not lost, i'm found. I may have lost my sanity, but that has nothing to do with your... affection, does it, princess?"

Aurora: "Oh, but it does though," she brought her mouth closer to his ear. "You're right about one thing, I am a psycopath, but not because I like you in spite of your insanity, but because I like you for it."

killian jones/hook: "And tick tock goes the clock..." he muttered, bringing his face closer to hers "I think you're broken, sweetheart."

Aurora: "Then fix me," she breathed, leaning in as well.

killian jones/hook: "I can't. Maybe someone else, but I'm afraid I'm only furthering your cracks... tick tock..."

Aurora: "Good. I'm done being a little goody-two-shoes, I'd rather be broken."

killian jones/hook: "BUt I don't want you to be." he hissed, going back to ddriving safely

Aurora: Disappointment burned through her in one solid pulse. "Why?" she demanded.

killian jones/hook: he began laughing "Because, I'm messed up enough for both of us-though if you want to be bad, go ahead. Hit me with your best shot" he said, his expression slightly off

Aurora: "Oh, so now you -want- me to break the rules?" she raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was too good for me or something."

killian jones/hook: in the spur of the moment, he spun the wheels, slamming into the side of the freeway. His eyes wide with an unreadable, but scary expression

Aurora: "Hook?" she looked a mix of confused, concerned, and a bit scared.

killian jones/hook: he didn't hear her. His heart was beating in his chest, bu-bum-ba-bum-ba-bum. He could have sworn it was trying to escape her chest because she was here. Mihla was here. But as soon as he saw her, she dissappeared in the midst of traffic. She was there, though, he was sure. He was sure. the words repeated in his head indefinately, and he couldn't think, he couldn't move. all he could do was sob on the inside and tick-tock-tick-tock-tick -tock...tick tock... there was a clicking in his head that he couldn't ignore...

killian jones/hook: he began to laugh hysterically, the confusion in his brain forgotten

Aurora: She giggled nervously. "Hook?" she asked again.

killian jones/hook: he laughed harder, but his mind was blank, completely blank...he couldn't think... tick-tock. He stared at Aurora, her beauty forgotten. He wanted to do something -fun- but he-couldn't talk... he was laughing so hard and he didn't know why...

killian jones/hook: he leaned towards aurora, his eyes startlingly bright "Come on. let's do something fun, shall we? Go cliff diving, attack a police officer, steal pounds and pounds of drugs? What do you think?" he needed the high right now. he needed it, because his brain couldn't survive without

Aurora: "Well...that jewelry store over there looks nice," she shrugged. It wasn't the most brilliant thing ever, but it would still give that high that she was already craving again.

killian jones/hook: "yes. yes it does." he wrenched the car away from the crash site and began driving all-too fast. He arrived at the jewelry store and got out of the car shakily, almost smashing into the side of the building.

Aurora: Aurora got out with him and looked at the display through the window. There was the most beautiful emerald bracelet she'd ever seen. "That's so pretty," she sighed.

killian jones/hook: "It would look prettier on m-you." he said, laughing as if he'd said that it would look better on himself.

Aurora: "Can I keep it?" she knew he'd probably see whatever they were about to take, but it was only one piece...

killian jones/hook: "We'll take everything." said hook

killian jones/hook: hook smashed his hand into the glass and began grabbing random objects off the table. He took the emerald necklace and handed or hooked it to her

Aurora: Aurora ignored the sirens and slipped the bracelet on real quick before grabbing what she could. Laughing, she ran back out to the car. In her arms was more jewelry than she had ever hoped to own in her life.

killian jones/hook: he grinned, successfully distracted from mihla "Come on. More. Let's go somewhere else."

Aurora: She was already flying high and couldn't have been happier to get more. "Why don't we just go somewhere? Just drive away and stop wherever we want?"

killian jones/hook: 'Sounds good." said hook, driving off, still not feeling the rush as much as usual. He needed more and more and more... to distract himself

Aurora: Aurora leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she muttered.

killian jones/hook: "Thank you what?" he hissed "i'm not doing this for you...''

Aurora: "Thank you for taking me along for the ride," she smiled.

killian jones/hook: "of course...k couldn't do it all without you." he said with a crooked smile that didn't fit him one bit

Aurora: Aurora knew something was wrong. Something was really wrong. But she didn't know how to fix it, she didn't even have a clue what it was. So she did the only thing she could think of, "There's a bank coming up. Want to stop there? I bet you could even beat the crap out of some security guys..." she'd try to use a high to fix everything. She was really losing it.

killian jones/hook: Killian seemed to agree. He nodded and said "Let's go then, m'lady."

Aurora: After he parked Aurora stepped out of the car and headed inside with him.

killian jones/hook: he laughed and walked in "Now. This is your job, what do you want to do?"

Aurora: "I was thinking walk into the vault and beat the crap out of anyone who tried to stop us," she shrugged.

killian jones/hook: he nodded, though he didn't think that this was going to be enough... all the money in the world wouldn't be enough... "Sure. " he looked lost in thought. Alice in wonderland.

Aurora: "Have a better idea?" she asked. She was starting to really worry about him...

Aurora: After he parked Aurora stepped out of the car and headed inside with him.

killian jones/hook: he laughed and walked in "Now. This is your job, what do you want to do?"

Aurora: "I was thinking walk into the vault and beat the crap out of anyone who tried to stop us," she shrugged.

killian jones/hook: he nodded, though he didn't think that this was going to be enough... all the money in the world wouldn't be enough... "Sure. " he looked lost in thought. Alice in wonderland.

Aurora: "Have a better idea?" she asked. She was starting to really worry about him...

killian jones/hook: he shook his head "nope. Haven't got a better, one, let's go." his words were too quick, even as he tried to slow them down.

Aurora: She sent a concerned look his way, "Something wrong?"

killian jones/hook: "I'm fine." he muttered "Not that it concerns you... shouldn't anyway, we'll get out of here soon enough."

Aurora: "Okay then..." she still looked concerned but didn't push it.

killian jones/hook: he clenched his jaw and began walking into the bank. "now what?" he hissed

Aurora: "Now...this." She punched the nearest security guard right in the nose, sending him to the ground out cold.

killian jones/hook: he nodded, following her "ok...and?"

Aurora: She aimed her gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. "Now, we're going into the vault, anyone want to try to stop us?" she announced.

killian jones/hook: Killian sighed, looking incredibly bored "Yeah, yeah, just get the money." he said

Aurora: She gave him a concerned look. "You know what, forget it," she turned and grabbed his arm, leading him back to the car.

killian jones/hook: he glared at her, but it was half-hearted as if he didn't care very much "What was that for?"

Aurora: Without answering she got in the drivers seat and drove off with him in the seat next to her.

killian jones/hook: He sighed and crossed his arms "Are you going to answer or are you just going to stare at me like I have a second head...or no head... and don't say that's an improvement."

Aurora: "What is wrong?" she demanded.

killian jones/hook: "nothing." he said, again as if he wasn't really listening to her.

Aurora: "It is not -nothing-."

killian jones/hook: "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you. I'm not the one with a problem."

killian jones/hook: "You keep yelling at me, and you ran out of the bank like a freak! Do you think that they're just going to let us go without checking where I live? again? no!"

Aurora: "Then tell me what is wrong!"

killian jones/hook: "As I said! NOthing! Are you really trying to find someting wrong with me? There's nothign wrong!"

Aurora: "Then why are you acting like this?" her tone was softer

killian jones/hook:  tumblr_mebq6i3ai...

killian jones/hook: "I'm not acting like anything, I always act like this..."

Aurora: "No you don't!"

killian jones/hook: "Look sweetheart, I think you're just distracted by my awesomeness. Let's just go home and have a drink, okay?''

Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. At least this was more normal..."Alright."

killian jones/hook: "Then maybe I'll try on my pink dress for you. I think I was made for it, truthfully." he struggled to keep his composure, but he knew he wasn't quite doing it right.

Aurora: She laughed, something was still off, but not as bad as it had been. At least he was trying. "I might hold you to that."

killian jones/hook: "mm... Can I say just kidding yet?" he rolled his eyes "Without at least a few drinks, you'll have some trouble getting me to do that."

Aurora: She leaned over until he could feel her breath on his ear, then she purred, "Oh I can be... persuasive."

killian jones/hook: "I'd love to see that..." he was glad that she was distracted..."

Aurora: "I'm sure you would," she had her eyes back on the road.

killian jones/hook: he was extremely out of character when he didnt' pursue her...

Aurora: She gave him an odd look. "This is where Hook would say some perverted comment? Yeash, did you forget your lines?"

killian jones/hook: "I didn't realize I had any... maybe I lost my script."

Aurora: "Yeah, too bad. There was a pretty dirty sex scene about two Act's ago, but you didn't say your line and we missed that part," she teased.

killian jones/hook: "Is that right? Was it in the bank, because if so, I definately found the wrong script. I definately didn't see that coming."

Aurora: She laughed again, that was more like him. "Yeah, but then you started acting odd. It's a real shame, that was my favorite part of the script."

killian jones/hook: "Would have been mine too..."

Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, we could improvise? Want me to pull the car over?" she was half way teasing, half serious.

killian jones/hook: "maybe wait till we get home, princess. I would actually like to keep my car in-tact."

Aurora: "You're right, I don't think it could handle me either. I wonder if even you can."

killian jones/hook: "I've handled way more than you. Princess, if you think that you're good..." he trailed off, unable to say what he had wanted to.

Aurora: "Ooh, big talk for someone so small."

killian jones/hook: "Small? What are you, 5'6?"

Aurora: She raised an eyebrow at him.

killian jones/hook: "what? I'm sorry, are you 5'2? So sorry, m'lady."

Aurora: "A whole 34 you won't C."

killian jones/hook: "Is that right? I'll have to...check for you...you could be innacurate."

Aurora: She sighed dramatically. "Maybe, and you're just such an expert on bra sizes, right?"

killian jones/hook: ''oh you don't give me enough credit."

Aurora: "Prove me wrong then," she smirked.

killian jones/hook: "Oh I will." he didn't even say that very convincingly

Aurora: "What? Confidence level as big as what I'm going to get?"

killian jones/hook: he shrugged "I just don't relaly care."

Aurora: "Well thanks," she scoffed.

killian jones/hook: "Your welcome." he muttered as if he hadn't heard it in context."

Aurora: "Oh come on! What is wrong with you?"

thegirlwhowasonfire21: "What's wrong with you?" he retorted "I could list a lot of things, but I have a feeling you don't mean the usual."

Aurora: "Just...why are you acting so strainge?"

thegirlwhowasonfire21: he scoffed "Name a day where I don't."

Aurora: "I mean strainge as in not like you."

thegirlwhowasonfire21: "I don't know who I am, so differences may occur..." he muttered "I just thought I saw something is all, don't worry about it."

Aurora: "I'm just worried..." she said softly, and somewhat embarrassed. Jokeing about sex was one thing, actually admitting she cared...not even in the same ballpark.

thegirlwhowasonfire21: "I know." any other day he would have mocked her "Let's just go home. It's nothing."

Aurora: With a pause and a look she took off towards home. Or what she had come to call home.

thegirlwhowasonfire21: when they opened the door, there was a tall brunette woman. She was very pretty, but Aurora didn't know who it was... however it seemed to effect Hook. He stared at her, completely frozen as he dropped his keys on the floor.

Aurora: "Hook? Who's this?" she asked confused, looking between the two of them.

thegirlwhowasonfire21: (she'd probably call him Killian XD) Killian stared at her, his eyes losing their overly shiny quality. He walked up to her, touching her cheek to make sure that she was real...

Aurora: "Killan?" Mhila smiled.

thegirlwhowasonfire21: he couldn't talk, he was completely frozen. He managed to hug her, but his brain wouldn't function...frozen

Aurora: "I missed you," Mhila whispered.

thegirlwhowasonfire21: "I don't...understand...wh ere were you?" asked Killian, a foreign softness to his voice

Aurora: "I got kidnapped. It took me this long to find a way back to you, my love."

thegirlwhowasonfire21: he pulled away and kissed her deeply, completely ignoring Aurora behind him.

Aurora: Was it possible to literally feel your heart break in half? Because Aurora was sure that was exactly what was happening. She actually felt the pain in her chest that mirrored what she felt.

thegirlwhowasonfire21: "i've missed you so much." he muttered.

thegirlwhowasonfire21 changed name to killian jones/hook

killian jones/hook: belle walked out into the room "Mihla?"

Aurora: "Hello. Killain, who are these two?" Mhila asked sweetly. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger, so even if these girls were younger he'd never go for them over her.

killian jones/hook: "Oh.." he pointed to the pretty small girl "That's Aurora and.." he pointed to Belle "This is belle our old housekeeper, remember?"

Aurora: "Oh yes! Of course, I'm sorry. The face just didn't click for a moment. And how do I know Aurora, lovely name by the way," Mhila smiled. Aurora was just doing her best not to burst into tears. "I..I don't believe we have met," her voice was weak, but she had managed to choke it out.

killian jones/hook

Belle grinned "i'm glad you're back...he's no good without you."

Hook shrugged. He held his hand behind him so that she couldn't see the hook

Aurora: "I've missed him as well," Mhila kissed him on the cheek.

killian jones/hook: Belle stared at Aurora "Come on, Aurora, let's go...leave killian in peace..." she knew that Belle wouldn't like this

Aurora: "Alright...Lovely to meet you, Mhila..." it was hard to force the words out, but she followed Belle out of the room.

killian jones/hook: Belle locked the door "i'm sorry, Belle...but it is for the best you know. Mihla was always good for him, he was happy... maybe he could even be sane again..."

Aurora: "I know you're right. I know but...but..." Aurora just walked up and hugged her, the tears already flowing freely.

killian jones/hook: "I know..." said belle "But he never got over Mihla, he could have never loved you...now...if it ends this way, Aurora, you'll be able to actually have him.'

Aurora: "No. That would be horrible. If he got her back and then lost her...no. I want him to be happy. It means more to me than anything ever happening between us."

killian jones/hook: Belle nodded "I understand. But I don't think that Mihla was completely truthful about where she's been."

Aurora: "What do you mean?" Aurora asked slowly.

killian jones/hook: "I mean, that when he had mihla, killian wasn't exactly irrational. We found blood on the floor. Yes, she was gone, we never found a body, but there was too much blood for her to be dead... and we found a note...so, unless he staged her own death, I don't know how this could have happened."

Aurora: "No. No Belle, this can't be happening. He has another chance at happiness! This can't ...no..."

killian jones/hook: "I don't want it to be happening..." said Belle "I want him to be just as happy as you do, but I'm just pointing out what I noticed."

killian jones/hook: "I just don't want him to get hurt again because I don't think he can handle any more heartbreak. It only takes so much and his heart won't be the only thing to break... his soul will too, and he was getting better... so much better."

Aurora: This made the tears come faster, "And I stupidly thought it had something to do with that."

killian jones/hook: "It did have to do with you, Aurora... he was getting better because of you, but he could have never fully healed. This is the only way to fix him..."

Aurora: "By what? Breaking him again?!"

killian jones/hook: "No. By putting him back together again. If Mihla breaks him, it will not be good. At all."

Aurora: "It won't. But I can't bare to see him with her...I'm a selfish bitch aren't I?"

killian jones/hook: "No. If it happened with Rumple, I would do the same thign... "

Aurora: "Belle, what would I do without you?" Aurora hugged her again.

killian jones/hook: "Crash'n burn." joked Belle "YOu should talk to him, you know, you might find him more reasonable now."

Aurora: "What on Earth would I say? 'Oh yeah, I know your wife is back and you're totally in love with her and all, but I'm in love with you and I think she might be lying.' That would go over just great."

killian jones/hook: "no. I mean you should have a coversation. Not about mihla of course."

Aurora: "We have talked!" she snapped.

killian jones/hook: "ok, ok, but not recently. YOu might find a bit of a change. I just mean that you can't hide from him, he's going to want to talk too."

Aurora: "Why would he want to talk to -me-? He has her back..."

killian jones/hook: "Because you're still going to be your friend, and he went back for you because he couldn't stand being without you. He'll still have feelings for you, that won't go away."

Aurora: "I guess..."

killian jones/hook: "Just talk to him..." she sighed "Hook isn't stupid, he's going to want his friends as well."

Aurora: "Well it's going to rip my heart out and carve it into a million pieces to see him with her, so why not get started?"

killian jones/hook: "You can't tell me that leaving him alone is going to leave your heart in-tact."

Aurora: "Nothing will," she sighed. "Nothing except maybe just sleeping for thirty or so years..."

killian jones/hook: "No. Nothing will... look, Aurora, I don't know what you want. But don't always trust your eyes." she looked around and walked off.

killian jones/hook: Hook just stared at Mihla, trying to convince his mind that she was here... he was still hiding his hand

Aurora: "I know it's a shock, but I think we can adjust," she said calmly.

killian jones/hook: "I guess." he said, turning away "I wish I had known...This is going to kill Aurora, I think."

Aurora: Mhila looked confused, "Why would she care?"

killian jones/hook: "Because...well..." he shrugged "I think she might have had some feelings for me... truthfully, the feeling was mutual to a certain amount."

Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

killian jones/hook: "What did you expect? You were gone for years, I completely lost it... having a crush on a girl is really not all that unexpected."

Aurora: "A crush? What did you revert back to 6th grade? I mean she looks like a 6th grader, so I don't know why I'm surprised."

killian jones/hook: "way worse..." he muttered "I basically became a psycopath. She's beautiful, by the way, she is. She doesn't look like a sixth grader... and I by no means mean that she is more beautiful than you, but she's far from ugly."

Aurora: "Honey, why are we talking about some other girl when I haven't seen you in so long? Haven't you missed -me-?" she pouted.

killian jones/hook: "More than you can imagine." he said "I'm sorry... what do you want to do?"

Aurora: "I want you to show me your hand."

killian jones/hook: he cringed and brought out his left hand, showing the sharp hook

Aurora: She gasped, "What?...Why?"

killian jones/hook: "Cut it off." he said curtly, obviously not wanting to go any further into the discussion

Aurora: Aurora was on her way to her room and happened to walk through just then. Mhila looked up sharply. "Oh-oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she stuttered out.

Aurora: Mhila smiled sickeningly sweetly, "Oh don't worry, I guess I should just get use to you intruding in my love life."

killian jones/hook: "Mihla..." Killian hissed "She was just passing, it's not her fault."

Aurora: "Oh yes, and it's also 'not her fault' that your -wife- is back, do you know how hard it was to get back to you?, and all you seemed interested in doing is talking about this little whore!"

killian jones/hook: "No, but all you seem to like to do is downgrade her. She's done nothing to you. I wouldn't bring it up if you didn't keep trying to insult someone who you don't even know. Mihla, I love you, but I won't sit and let you insult my friend." he actually sounded sane... she had at least done that for him.

Aurora: -Yeah, a 'friend' you were about to do in the car before we got back here- Aurora thought with spite, but kept her face neutral. "I'm really sorry if I've offended you in some way, Mhila, I didn't mean to," Aurora apologized, but didn't mean a word of it.

killian jones/hook: Hook shook his head with a sigh "You don't need to apologize, Aurora... I don't want to start a fight with anyone, and I mean anyone. But please don't insult my friends, Mihla."

Aurora: "Oh yes," Mihla rolled her eyes, "I'm sure 'friendship' is all she had in mind."

killian jones/hook: "Maybe not, but we thought you were dead...I don't want to fight with you." Anyone could see that he was getting better mentally, but he didn't seem happy. not really. PRobably because of the fighting

Aurora: "Well I don't want to fight with you either, but I also don't want to see another woman so obviously fawning over you!" Mhila snapped. "Hey! I do -not- fawn over him!" Aurora protested.

Killian jones/hook: "You can't change that, mills..."

Killian jones/hook: "You can't change that, mills..."

Aurora: "Hey! I do not fawn! And it's not like I'm even interested in Hook that way," Aurora lied. She did not want to see him so unhappy.

Killian jones/hook: He nodded reasonably "I don't know what's gotten into you... You weren't like this"

Aurora: "Look at it from my perspective," Mhila started, "What if you had spent so long trying to find your way back to me, only to see some guy hanging all over me? And me showing the same feelings? You'd be unhappy too."

Killian jones/hook: "That would be reasonable If I was showing feelings back." He said, quiet though uncertain

Aurora: Mhila was really getting angry now. "Oh please, I see the way you look at her," she spat.

Killian jones/hook: "Mihla..." He sighed "I can do anything to convince you."

Aurora: Mihla looked between Hook and Aurora, "Make her leave."

Killian jones/hook: He glared at her "no. But not because I love her. I won't make her Lear because you can't just walk into my house and tell me to get rid of my servants or my friends. You've been gone and you can't expect me not too be on and make friends."

Aurora: "I didn't say I don't want you to make friends, but how can I possibly know you're not cheating when you have some beautiful young girl so obviously willing right under your nose?"

Killian jones/hook: "I thought she was a sixth grader?" Chided hook "why would you be so sure that I am cheating?"

Aurora: "Honey, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust -her-."

Killian jones/hook: "You don't have to. I wouldn't let her do anything unless I wanted her to. So trust me and we're food."

Killian jones/hook: GOOD

Aurora: (OMG XD)

Aurora: (Can Mihla "slip" now and tell that she left?)

Killian jones/hook: (Yep)

Aurora: "See? This is why I left the first time! You expect me to trust you when you leave the perfect opportunity for you to screw up!" Mihla ranted before she realized her mistake.

Killian jones/hook: He stared at her, his eyes drooping. He didn't look angry, just...it was hard to know what he was thinking

Aurora: Aurora gasped. So Belle was right. "You bitch! How could you hurt him so badly?!"

Killian jones/hook: Hook couldn't respond, filled with an iciness that he couldn't cure. He felt as if he never wpuld. "I'm not a woman, belle, you act like I'm a pregnant, hormonal woman."

Aurora: (Uh, that was Aurora who said that...)

Killian jones/hook: (I know. Sorry, wrong name)

Aurora: (Okay)

Aurora: Aurora giggled sadly, "I know, but it's still not right."

Killian jones/hook: "No. I don't blame her for leaving me. I was never good enough. What I blame her for is leaving without tellin me that she wasn't DEAD."

Aurora: "I thought it would be easier," Mihla shrugged the same time Aurora said, "No, you're too good for her!"

Killian jones/hook: "Easier?! For you maybe. I loved you as you died...thinking you we're dead was the death of my sanity. I was sure it was my fault."

Aurora: "Well I came back!" she protested, "No harm no fowl."

Killian jones/hook: "No harm? TEAH RIGHT."

Aurora: A pure furry was coursing through Aurora. How could this horrible thing even exist? Without a second thought, or even a first one for that matter, Aurora calmly waked up and punched Mihla as hard as she could.

Killian jones/hook: Hook just sat down and did nothing.

Aurora: "You bitch!" Milha shrieked. She shot up and slapped Aurora as hard as she could. "How dare you touch me!" Mihla was about to smack her again.

Killian jones/hook: Hook grabbed her hand "how dare you touch her... Look Lila. You'd better go."

Aurora: "I don't know why I came back in the first place," she said in a frighteningly cold voice. "I hope I never see your sorry face again," she sneered before stalking out the door.

killian jones/hook: "I'm glad you did, Mihla. It was all a ploy, wasn't it? Acting like you were some perfect woman who I didnt' deserve... I'm glad that I know that you weren't the angel that I lost."

Aurora: She paused and turned back, "Oh no, I was. You just weren't who I thought you were. You didn't deserve me." She left without anther backwards glance.

killian jones/hook: "I'm not naive enough to believe you, anymore. I'm not going to go far enough to say that I hope I never see you again, but goodbye Mihla."

Aurora: Aurora didn't know what to say, not even close. So instead she just set her hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way. She just wanted him to know she'd be there for him.

killian jones/hook: he waved to mihla, not sure if he was happy or regretful. But things were clearer than they had been in a long time. It was all a trick and he wouldn't let him lose himself again... speaking of which, Aurora had never seen the true Killian and he wanted to show it to her... so he stared at her and kissed her deeply, not letting her go for anything.

Aurora: She kissed him back, never wanting it to end, but after a moment (as soon as she could think clearly again...well...maybe more than a moment) she pulled away. "And that was for...?"

killian jones/hook: "Because you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long." he sighed "i've been wanting to do that for a lot longer than I'd like to admit."

Aurora: Aurora thought her cheeks would break from her smile, "Probably a bit after I've wanted you to."

killian jones/hook: "Probably..." his eyes had lost their cloudiness and were clear...

Aurora: "Oh, so sure of yourself," she laughed. This was better than all the other highs put together.

killian jones/hook: "no. I'm not sure of myself. I'm sure that you'll leave just like everyone else, is, but I think what i've learned today is.. YOLO."

killian jones/hook: he was so different... so easygoing, so..alive

Aurora: "I'm not going anywhere." Aurora pulled him down for another kiss.

killian jones/hook: "I sure hope not..." he was careful as he was kissing her, as if he didn't want to break her.

Aurora: "Sweetie, I'm not made of porcelain," she joked, noticeing how different his kiss was to before.

killian jones/hook: "I know..." he said, but his kisses didn't grow harder.

Aurora: She gave him a confused look, "Is something...wrong?" But how could anything be wrong in this perfect moment? Why did something always have to ruin it?

killian jones/hook: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." he gave her a smile "I just want to start slow is all."

Aurora: She paused for a minute, then gave him a confused look. "Slow? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Hook?"

killian jones/hook: "Mihla threw him away..." said killiian "I was too broken over her to accept that she was gone."

Aurora: "It's horrible what that woman did," Aurora still couldn't believe she could hurt him so easily. She was his -wife- for peat's sake!

killian jones/hook: "It is, but I suppose she was always like that... I was just too blind to realize it... and then she broke me, and I refused to let go. It was stupid."

Aurora: "You're okay now...right?" she asked in a small voice.

killian jones/hook: "Fine. Better than I have been in a while, but I'm not going to be able to be the same person, even if I wanted to, and I don't."

Aurora: "Who are you then?"

killian jones/hook: "Killian Jones.

Aurora: "I think I'm going to like that," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

killian jones/hook: he kissed her back, but then was startled by a noise coming from outside "What is...?"

Aurora: "I have no idea," Aurora looked out the nearest window, highly confused.

killian jones/hook: He glanced outside and opened the door only to find nothing "I don't know, but I'm sure I saw something..."

Aurora: They then saw Rumple charging towards them. "THEY TOOK HER! THEY TOOK HER!" he shouted.

killian jones/hook: Hook glanced at him, with no demeaning hatred in his eyes for once "Belle? Calm down, what do you mean?"

Aurora: "It was her! Regina! That witch has had it out for me and now her cronies have taken Belle!"

killian jones/hook: He sighed "Ok...well I'm not going to leave Belle behind, Gold, I'll make sure that we get her back."

Aurora: "Damn right we will," he growled.

killian jones/hook: "But we need a plan, I'm not going to get into this without a plan, so...do you have one, or do we need to come up with somethign?"

Aurora: "I always have a plan. We're going to go in and kill EVERYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!"

killian jones/hook: "Uh-no." said Hook with a whistle "Even you're not usually that insane. That doens't sound like a very good idea to me."

Aurora: Rumple looked him dead in the eye. "What if it was -her-?" he pointed at Aurora.

killian jones/hook: "I wouldn't go in and kill everyone! I would at least come up with a reasonable plan. We have to be smart."

Aurora: "Killian is right, we need a plan," Aurora agreed.

killian jones/hook: he nodded with a wink "So I'm killian now?" Then he focused again "So tell me more about her, then."

Aurora: "You know Belle! You know I -have- to get her back!"

killian jones/hook: "I know you do, and we will. She's my friend too, I don't want her to die in a cell..."

killian jones/hook: composing himself, Rumple said "Fine. So, dearie, what are we going to do...?"

Aurora: "Who is this Regina?" Aurora asked, an idea already forming...two actually...

killian jones/hook: he sighed "She's...in the same occupation as Hook, but she's much more dangerous... if she wants you dead, you will be."

Aurora: "And why does she hate Belle?"

Aurora: "She doesn't," Rumple started, "she hates me."

killian jones/hook: "And so she's trying to get back at you by taking Belle. Got it. Then what if we take something that she loves?"

Aurora: "Like what? Her son?" Rumple asked.

killian jones/hook: "Does she have one? That would work well...?"

Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow, "Kid napping? Really?"

killian jones/hook: "Well there's not much I can do about it. We have to get belle back..."

Aurora: "And we will," Aurora assured Rumple. "I've just...never kidnapped anyone before I guess. I don't know how.

Aurora: "

killian jones/hook: "Ah...well sadly I have experience..."

killian jones/hook: Rumple stared at hook as if to say 'what-the-hell-he's-bein g-remorseful.'

Aurora: "Then how do we do it?" she asked gently, ignoring Rumple's confused look.

killian jones/hook: "Well first we have to know some more information about the subject, then you lure the caretakers out of the house and find a way inside the building.''

Aurora: "I know all about Regina," Rumple grumbled.

Aurora: "Easy enough," Aurora shrugged.

killian jones/hook: "Ok, then where does her son live and who takes care of him."

Aurora: "Mansion on East Boulevard, she does, keeps a close eye on him too," Rumple answered.

killian jones/hook: "Ok, then how about we say that you are going to meet with her across town and then steal him?"

Aurora: "Say I...want to make a deal? But that won't give us enough time. She'll send someone the second she sees I'm not there."

killian jones/hook: "Hmm...well then we'll take them out."

Aurora: "Without me? No," Rumple protested.

killian jones/hook: "No, you won't actually be there to meet her, that's just a pretense, which is why you'll be saying that it's across town, so that she doesn't realize what's happening for some time."

Aurora: "That's not enough time! The second she gets across town, she'll tell someone to get to her house right then, we'd be caught!"

killian jones/hook: "Fine, then I'll do it alone...with Aurora, of cousre.'

Aurora: "So I'll meet Cora while you two get Henry..." he paused for a minute to think, "I guess it'll do, but if it doesn't work we go with my plan. I'll call Regina now. Text me the moment you have him and are back here, got it?"

killian jones/hook: "Ok." said Hook "Well, we'll be off, then?"

Aurora: Rumple was chatting away on his cell, once he clicked it closed he answered Hook's question. "She's about to leave, wait five minutes then head over there. I'll go now so I can be waiting for her."

killian jones/hook: "Ok." nodded hook, once she left, he glanced at her "one last time?"

Aurora: Aurora nodded. One last high. One last -crime- high, she corrected herself. She still had him. "One last time."

killian jones/hook: he nodded and took her hand "one last time." glancing at the clock, he added "Right about now."

Aurora: Aurora climbed into the car. Her heart was already starting to race in anticipation. 'Last time,' she repeated in her mind over and over again. After this she would be -done-.

killian jones: "What's wrong?" asked killian "I know that I make your heart race, but there's no need to be so public about it."

Aurora: "Nerves." -Excitement- her mind corrected her.

killian jones: he nodded "More like, you're addicted to the high." he rolled his eyes "Funny that people take me to be stupid just because I've done stupid things."

Aurora: She flushed deep red. "I don't think you're stupid at all! I'm just... embarrassed,' she finished quietly.

killian jones: "I know." he sighed "I wish that I wasn't either...I really wish taht I could stop, but I'm afraid this is probably just an attempt to get back to the high. Once a mobmaster always a mobpersonishthing..."

Aurora: She laughed at his word choice. "That's not true. This is the last time. We'll stop," she slipped her arm through his, "together."

killian jones: "To neverland?" he smiled "Funny monicker, isn't it? Makes it seem like I'm chasing after peter pan..."

Aurora: Raising an eyebrow she said, "We are off to kidnap a boy." With a sigh she shook her head, "How did my life get to this point?"

killian jones: "it all started with a lonely mobpersonishthing. And then you let him destroy everything thta you were and corrupt you to turn intot his."

Aurora: "And you know what? I don't regret it at all." Aurora leaned her head on his shoulder.

killian jones: "I regret it for you. You were never meant for this."

Aurora: "But I am meant for you, and we'll still be together once all this stops."

killian jones: "Yep. I just hope that we don't get sucked back into this." he muttered

Aurora: "Way to jinx it," she rolled her eyes. But her worries were in the same ballpark. She got addicted after one crime high, there was no drug like it.

killian jones: "You're right, there are better things to jinx." he gave a suggestive smile "I can think of a few things that i'd like to jinx."

Aurora: "Really?" she theatricality looked over him, "Because I can't see anything I'd like to."

killian jones: "that's probably a good thing." he muttered "Ok...we're here, let's go."

Aurora: Aurora hushed when the reality of what they were doing sunk in. They were her to -kidnap- someone. -Well, we're not going to hurt him- she reasoned. Without making a sound she followed him into the house.

killian jones: Hook's heart beat out of his chest as he snuck in. he knocked on the boy's door "henry?"

Aurora: Henry jerked awake. "Hello?" he called out.

killian jones: hook glanced at him "hello..." he looked horribly guilty

Aurora: "Captain Hook?...What are you doing with Sleeping Beauty?" confusion was read on Henry's face.

killian jones: hook stared at him "Captain? Though i do like the sound of that, what the hell are you talking about?" he stepped in closer

Aurora: "Oh-oh nothing...Why are you here?..." Henry knew something was off, fear spread through him.

killian jones: "We're here to take you somwhere." said Killian "I'm very sorry..."

Aurora: Henry's eyes widened, but before he could scream Aurora covered his mouth with a rag covered in chloroform.

killian jones: "come on." he whispered "I promise not to hurt you if you don't make a sound..." sneaking off to the car, they just barely made it before regina crawled up teh driveway

(redo because Fire didn't realize Henry was out cold)

killian jones: "Come on Aurora." he whispered "Let's get out of here right now." he said, sneaking off to the car. THey had just barely made it before regina crawled up the driveway

Aurora: Aurora could feel it coming, that addictive high, and she tried to fight it off (this was not fun) but it over took her anyway. Her heart was racing, her mind fuzzy, that feeling of just being alive was bombarding her despite her attempts to block it. She sat in the passenger seat fighting the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

killian jones: Hook however, did not have a smile. His face was pinched into a grim warning, watching the boy in back. He drove off quickly, but his smile didnt' return no matter how far he drove or how much he looked at her.

Aurora: (Hey, isn't he supposed to feel the high too? For our plan to work? Maybe redo? You don't have to, but explain how he's going to get there if you don't...)

killian jones was timed out 9 minutes ago

killian jones joined the chat 3 minutes ago

killian jones: (He is, that's the problem. He feels the high and he hates that he feels it because he was trying to stop.)

Aurora joined the chat

Aurora: (okay, that makes sense)

killian jones: (yup! now rpppp)

Aurora: Aurora snaked her arms around his neck, "Why so grumpy? Maybe I could help...?"

killian jones: "I don't think so, love..." he sighed without an explanation, he continued driving while henry grunted in the back seat.

Aurora: "I always like a challenge," she purred.

killian jones: He winked swiftly "that's why you picked me, huh?"

Aurora: She laughed, "That must have been it. But why did you pick me?"

killian jones: "Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?" He smirked "no... it's because you could actually look past my flaws without..." he looked grim "Let's just say, I'm used to Mihla, and you're so much more."

Aurora: "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. I won't let anyone know that the fearsome Captain Hook is actually," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "sweet."

killian jones: "Sweet?" he looked playfully offended "You haven't seen me in bed yet."

Aurora: "And that is not by choice," she laughed.

killian jones: he covered her mouth "Quiet, princess, little Henry is in back... who did he say you were again? Miss. Sleeping Beauty." he grinned

killian jones: with a smirk, he added "You can be sleeping beauty if you want, but tI can't exactly go around to all of my friends saying "I banged sleeping beauty!" I don't think they'd really understand, or they'd think I was officially hearing voices, though it wouldn't be the first time that anyone has made that assumption..."

Aurora: "No, it would just be the first time anyone told you," she smiled sweetly.

killian jones: "Oh shut up!" He gave her a mischevious glance "How do you know I don't, Sleeping beauty..." pausing, he added "You know, in the book, sleeping beauty, I'm pretty sure that her name was Aurora. how do you think Henry knew your name? Or my-eh, nameishthing."

Aurora: "Well...he is the son of this Regina. She could have told him?" Aurora shrugged.

killian jones: he still looked concerned, but he nodded "Maybe. My name, at least, but would she have told him about you? If she knows about you, then who else does?" he cringed "If the police knows, you'd never be able to go back to civilization..."

Aurora: "Well..." how could she tell him? "Ella knows..."

killian jones: "Well I could have guessed that." he muttered "But...I don't think she would tell anyone about that. She cares about you too much."

Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath. "I think that might be exactly why she would tell. I think she wants me out of this."

killian jones: he stared at her "No...and besides, she's on leave. Whether she wants you out or not, she wouldn't deny you the chance to go back to your old life, no."

Aurora: "I-I don't want to though."

killian jones: "Not right now." he said, his eyebrows scrunched into a firm crease "But I don't think for a second that you'll stay." his heart raced, thinking about seriousness wasn't fixing his high "So we'll just have to make it last while we can, huh princess?" he smiled suggestively.

Aurora: "Maybe if the now is good enough, I might stay later," she smirked back.

killian jones: "YOu doubt me?" he asked, his eyes growing wild and untamed once again "Princess, you're practically a virgin until you've met me."

Aurora: "Sweetie, I've known you for seven months and I'm -still- a virgin."

killian jones: "It's probably a good thing that you can't lose your virginity just by loving someone. We all know you'd be pregnant with Rumple's kid by now."

Aurora: Aurora raised her eyes skeptically, "And Belle would be pregnant with yours."

killian jones: "Ah, we know that all the women who had ever seen me would be pregnant by now, c'mon, we know it."

Aurora: "With that ugly mug? Please, your lucky I put up with you," she teased.

killian jones: "put up with me? I am your idol! You have a picture of me in your binder that says "Ovaris EXPLODED." you have a dance just for me, and, it is preferably under the covers. You, my dear, are caught in my awesome web."

Aurora: "Oh, did you have another wet dream about me?"

killian jones: "No, dear, stop self-projecting."

Aurora: "Says the man who's been trying to get in my skirt for seven months," she rolled her eyes.

killian jones: "And this is why you should wear more skirts, do you know how hard it is to get a sneak peak when you wear pants?"

Aurora: "Well you could always peek as I shower like I do to you," she said in a perfectly innocent tone of voice.

killian jones: "Good idea, but I'll admit, I'd rather see you before you get in the shower..."

Aurora: "What? Don't like to see a woman wet?"

killian jones: "Oh I do, but they're not usually wet with...what can I say...water."

Aurora: "I just can't seem to -top- you."

killian jones: "That's probably a good thing. I always stay on top." he licked his teeth

Aurora: "Ride 'em, cowboy," she rolled her eyes.

killian jones: "I wouldn't call myself a cowboy exactly... a wrangler, maybe. It's a rougher ride."

Aurora: "Oh, but I hear princesses like gentleness...good thing I'm not Sleeping Beauty."

killian jones: "Good thing." he concluded, looking back at Henry "You know, it's a real shame that he was actually concious for part of that. Scarred for life, that kid."

Aurora: "He's not awake now," she said suggestively.

killian jones: "if we did what I wanted to do right now, he wouldn't be asleep for much longer."

Aurora: "Think you could make me scream that loud?"

killian jones: "no, but I bet I could make you moan my name."

Aurora: "Hook or Killian, which do you prefer?" she purred.

killian jones: "Depends on the situation." he stared at her "I think you know what I mean by that."

Aurora: She smiled, the high still making her mind fuzzy, "I know exactly what you mean." She kissed the crook between his neck and shoulder.

killian jones: he let out a low humm in the bottom of his throat, but pulled away "Sweetheart, my driving is bad enough as it is.

Aurora: "Oh, am I distracting you?" she asked innocently, but continued kissing his neck.

killian jones: "just a bit, princess...c'mon..." despite his words he didn't sound like he really wanted her to let go

Aurora: "I'd hurry home before we crash, if I were you," she breathed, then undid the first button on his shirt.

killian jones: he sped up conciderably, though he brought his lips to her own

killian jones: fade in

Aurora: "Well," she sighed, "that wasn't a disappointment."

Killian jones/hook: He winked "told ya."

Aurora: "I heard the way you said my name

Aurora: ! I know you liked it too!"

Killian jones/hook: "Maybe a little bit. Now you are officially not a virgin."

Aurora: "Ella's gonna kill you," Aurora sing-songed.

Killian jones/hook: "Let's see her try, huh?"

Aurora: "Hm.." she shrugged, "I was expecting some skezy joke about a threesome. But I guess I'm enough for you, huh?"

Killian jones/hook: "It came into my head, but I pushed it aside. I may be a bad person, but I bristle at the thought of forcing a pregnant woman to bed."

Aurora: "Well then it's a good thing I'm not pregnant, and that you'll never have to force me," she kissed him again.

Killian jones/hook: "Let's go before rumple catches us..." He muttered

Aurora: "We still have to trade for Belle!" she exclaimed. Honestly, she'd forgotten.

Killian jones/hook: "Yep..." He muttered, then saw Henry out of his room "oh hello..."

Aurora: "...You're going to trade me back to my mother?" Henry asked, quite scared actually.

Killian jones/hook: Hook nodded "what else would I want with you? We never meant to hurt you." His eyes softened

Aurora: "I just don't trust pirates. Even if your girlfriend's a princess," he shrugged.

Killian jones/hook: He stared at him "trust me, she's no princess, and I've never touched a lick of saltwater."

Aurora: "Not that you remember."

Killian jones/hook: "Maybe in a dream?" He said "can't say I know what you mean."

Aurora: "So when am I going back to my mom?" Henry changed the subject.

Killian jones/hook: "As soon as we can get belle back. You see, your mom tool someone very important to mr. Gold ad we intend to get her back in exchange to you."

Aurora: "Oh...I wish she would get over that. But an Evil Queen will always be an Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin will always be Rumpelstiltskin."

Killian jones/hook: "Rumpelstiltskin? Isn't that anther fairy tale?" He tried to think of golds first and

Killian jones/hook: Name but couldn't

Aurora: "You'll find out eventually. And Captain? Watch out for Phillip, he'll come back."

Killian jones/hook: "The hellos Phillip?" He asked ad turned to aurora "maybe I'm not the one who's hearing voices."

Aurora: The name tugged at her mind, but she couldn't place it, instead she shrugged, "No idea."

Aurora: "He's your prince," Henry answered.

killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "what, then what am I? not a prince, surely... I'd be a pretty psycopathic prince..."

Aurora: "No, you're Captain Hook. You know, Neverland?"

killian jones: "Captain hook?" he laughed "I thought you meant that because the girls call me hook." he paused for the affect of the joke, but realized he was a kid "Never mind, I promise you i've never been to neverland, or met peter pan for that matter."

Aurora: Right then Hook's cell went off. It was Rumple.

killian jones: he answered it "What do you want, gold?" he hissed

Aurora: "Regina is ready to make the trade," Rumple said simply.

killian jones: "Ok. So what's the plan?"

Aurora: "Regina isn't letting me out of her sight. When Gram shows up with Belle, make the trade," Rumple explained.

killian jones: "ok." said hook "we'll be careful."

Aurora: Rumple hung up the phone. "What next?" Aurora giggled.

killian jones: "We have to trade off henry when this 'gram' comes for him."

Aurora: "Simple enough," Aurora shrugged.

killian jones: he nodded "C'mon henry...just don't call me hook, it's strange when a little boy does it... i'm not that insane."

Aurora: "Aye aye, Captain," Henry was relived to be headed home.

killian jones: he nodded "Er-good luck?" he asked. He had been made better by aurora, that much was obvious.

Aurora: "Well this was never in my book. Sleeping Beauty and Captain Hook...Who knew?"

Aurora: "I'm not Sleeping Beauty," Aurora smiled, "but thank you."

killian jones: "But i'm totalyl captain hook." he smirked suggestively at aurora.

Aurora: "On the other hand, he's so boring he does put me to sleep..."

killian jones: he punched her shoulder playfully "Well I can tell you that she's no beauty, henry."

Aurora: "Now you don't really think that," Belle said, appearing with someone holding one of her arms.

killian jones: "She started it!" he grinned "Now let's trade fair and square."

Aurora: Gram eyed him nervously, he'd heard Hook's reputation. Gram let Belle go and grabbed Henry by the arm, taking him back to the car he arrived in.

killian jones: he smiled at belle "Good thing you're back, I thought rumple was going to bite off my other hand."

killian jones: off."

Aurora: "And what a tragedy that would be. We all know you need that one for feeling up Aurora."

killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Yeah well, had he done that, rumple wouldn't have lasted long, and he needs a life for feeling up you."

Aurora: Belle looked to Aurora, "What do you see in him, again?"

killian jones: he shrugged and waited for Aurora's answer with a raised eyebrow

Aurora: Aurora looked Hook up and down before turning back to Belle, "Basically, he's Doctor Frankenstein and I'm his monster. He brought me to life."

killian jones: "Frankenstine?" he looked dissappointed "I thought I was captain hook? ...wait is that the one with the long beard?

Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "Don't try to grow a beard. Your perfectly sexy as you are."

killian jones: "No, I'm not doing that. I was just referring to the fact that captain hook had a beard. A long, ugly black beard. Does henry think I have a beard?"

Aurora: Belle look confused, but Aurora just gave him a 'really?' look.

killian jones: he sighed "I'm going to go shave now... see you two later..."

Aurora: Aurora just rolled her eyes.

killian jones: belle smiled "he's going to go shave? Cute. At least he doesn't look like the real captain hook... that'd be...a bummer."

Aurora: "I like him for his personality, not his looks, thank you," Aurora huffed.

killian jones: "Well I like rumple!" She laughed "I don't like him for his looks either, he's not a monster..."

Aurora: "And I believe you about that. Most people would say Hook's a monster as well."

killian jones: "no, he's not a monster, he's just...lost." said Belle

Aurora: "No. Not anymore. I hope so anyway. He was fine but...I have a bad feeling he might slip back..."

killian jones: "Well you did kidnap henry... that would achieve a high... how was he afterwards?"

Aurora: "He was the most amazing in be- oh you mean sanity! Riiiight..." she had never blushed so badly in her life.

killian jones: belle laughed for a few minutes "Yes I mean sanity! How was he in the head?"

Aurora: She paused for a minute. She might as well say it. "Not as good as he was in bed."

killian jones: she rolled her eyes "ok, I get it, he's amazing in bed, I expected that after all the bragging. I mean, was he in on the high or not?"

Aurora: "He was as high as I was...we're doomed."

killian jones: she sighed "It's not going to be easy to get him off of it again." warned Belle "You're going to have to make sure that he stays home as much as possible..."

Aurora: "But...But -I- don't want to stop! I liked my life with him! I care about him no matter what! And...if it's what he wants..."

killian jones: "If you care about his sanity you won't, aurora. He'll lost it again..."

Aurora: "But if he's happy...isn't happiness worth sanity? That's the price I paid..."

killian jones: "No, not really." she said "He'll be just as happy here, with you. And if hook's sanity dies again, he'll eventualyl be caught."

killian jones: Killian walked in again, though it didn't look like he had shaved. Instead, he had a map. "So...where to next?"

Aurora: "What do you mean?" Aurora asked, leaning over the map.

killian jones: Belle shook her head and walked off, giving Aurora a knowing glance.

killian jones: he glanced at her "I think you know what I mean. I heard you. If you don't want to stop, then we won't."

Aurora: Aurora gave Belle a pleading glace. What could she do? Her eyes widened. He'd heard her? "I-I don't know. Whatever you want to do I guess."

killian jones: Belle stayed there, crossing her arms as if to say "What?"

killian jones: Hook shrugged "Well...I'm fresh out of ideas, c'mon, you're new."

Aurora: "Well...we still have all that jewelry we stole. Maybe it's time to sell it?"

killian jones: "Alright." said hook with a hungry grin "Let's go."

Aurora: Aurora smiled and took his hand. Yes, she was feeling extremely guilty thanks to Belle...but she knew what would fix that. "Allons-y"

killian jones: he hook her hand and pulled her out to the car where they drove to the black market "Hey! (belle's dad's name) We'd like to sell something?"

killian jones: TOOK NOT HOOK

Aurora: It was the smallest of things. The sail of some jewelry. But just knowing it was stolen, knowing they were doing something -wrong- set off the high again. They didn't need the money, they had plenty. Doing wrong for the sake of wrong was effecting her worse than before. Maybe it was mixing with some leftover high from Henry, but for some reason when she got back to the car her mind was fuzzyer than it had been in forever. She took Killian's flask out of his pocket and took a long pull, the vodka burning on it's way down. She stared giggleing.

killian jones: he laughed with her, letting out a high-pitch whistle "That was brilliant!" he immidiately grabbed onto her, his heart pounding, and forced his lips upon her.

Aurora: She reciprocated the kiss immediately. "Fantastic!" she agreed.

killian jones: He seemed to want more than a kiss, but he settled himself with a hard kiss and a long drag of alcohol.

killian jones: "I could do this forever." he whispered "Forever and ever and ever...with you..."

Aurora: "That would be my perfect life. I'd never leave you, we'd just go wherever whenever. That would be the best thing in the world," she sighed. "Why don't we?"

killian jones: "oh come on? A life with me? When I'm 70 years old, stealing cars is not going to be nearly as easy." a narrow thought came into his head. This wasn't a life, chasing the highest high at every moment. There were better things. Life...Love...and there was only one way that he could love her.

Aurora: She laughed, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

killian jones: his high was rather disintegrated while he thought about what she could have been. He suddenly turned around and started heading north.

Aurora: "Where are we going?" she was still all smiles.

killian jones: "It's a suprise." he said, but though he tried to keep his voice happy, it dove down into depression zone.

Aurora: She looked at him confused for a moment, then snuggled closer, "Wherever we're going, I trust you."

killian jones: he stiffened, but wrapped an arm around her "why couldn't you have been rumpelstiltskin?"

Aurora: "...What?" she giggled nervously.

killian jones: "it would have been far easier not to love you..." he laughed at the idea, but then cringed, imagining holding rumpelstiltsksin.

Aurora: This took her back completely. "You love me?"

killian jones: he cringed "I didn't say that. I just said that it would have been easier not to love you-as-in..." he was in a complete loss for words

Aurora: She leaned in and kissed him. It was the nicest 'shut up' she could think of. "I love you too."

killian jones: he pulled away from the kiss too soon-the strange things they did while driving "I'm starting to think I should get a full time job driving..."

Aurora: "We haven't died yet, even though I tend to... distract you."

killian jones: "Oh no, it's definately rumpel. You see, I like to pretend that you are him...the things i'd love to do to him..." joked Hook, but then cringed

Aurora: She fake sighed, "Well if you knew half the things Belle and I did when you two are gone..."

killian jones: "No, no, don't get those images in my head, i've already got..." he shuddered and stopped the car at teh CIA office.

Aurora: The alarm bells in her mind started going off the moment she noticed where they were. "Killian...? Keep driving."

killian jones: "Why would I? We've reached our destination. Just trust me, okay?"

Aurora: "W-what are we doing?" she demanded, starting to panic.

killian jones: He held her in his grasp "Don't worry, Aurora. You act like I'm going to drop you off and leave." he smirked. In fact, he had no plans of leaving.

Aurora: She took a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't do that. It's just...what -are- you going to do?"

killian jones: "I told you, princess, it's a surprise! Gosh, don't be so hasty."

Aurora: She looked wearily at the building. "Alright," but her voice was unsure.

killian jones: he took her hand and pulled her into the building, walking leasurely through the halls, waiting for someone to apprehend them.

Aurora: Aurora's other hand was shaking. She was just a step behind him, like she was trying to hide. What was he doing?!

killian jones: he made sure that she could be seen from all angles and stuck his tongue out through a door that he randomly opened.

Aurora: Snow stepped out of her office, she was about to go grab a coffee. She blinked a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real. Yes, it was. They were right in front of her.

killian jones: hook waved with his-well-hook and said "hello! Oh you're the boss, right? right. Hello! Glad to meet you, i've heard so much about you!"

Aurora: "Killian," Aurora hissed, fully panicked now. WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

Aurora: Snow shook herself out of the astonishment as quickly as she could. "You're under arrest, both of you," she said coolly.

killian jones: "Wait, wait, I believe that I should say something first. I forced mrs. Aurora here to do everything that I said, and in return, i'd let you put me under arrest in the end." he turned to Aurora, making sure that she knew to go along with the story

Aurora: Aurora looked at him with absolute horror and shock, she couldn't say anything. How could this be happening?

killian jones: Snow stared at them both "Well, do either of you have lawyers?"

killian jones: hook nodded "Yes, I have quite a good one, surprisingly." he put out his hands "Handcuffs don't fit on the hook, but then again, one hand should do."

Aurora: "Since you're turning yourself in that shouldn't be necessary. If you'll come with me I'll take you to your temporary cell. Aurora, I shouldn't do this, but Ella is in her office tell her to take you to her place. She is to let you stay until morning. Got it?"

killian jones: he waved to Aurora "G'bye, love!" he then turned to Aurora "I'd love to turn her in as well, but these were the consequences."

Aurora: Aurora didn't know how to respond. With one last glance back at him, Aurora made her way to Ella's office in a daze.

killian jones: Ella glared at her "Here to tell me about your woes and then screw it and run off again?"

Aurora: "He turned himself in," she said, still in a daze.

killian jones: "he...did?" asked ella, her blue eyes rounded in surprise "Why would he do that? With his crimes he'll be in for life!?"

Aurora: "I-I have no idea. He just drove up and went right up to Snow before I knew what happened!"

killian jones: "Ok... so what are you doing here? Not going to drive off and go kill some poor merchant?"

Aurora: "Snow told me to stay with you tonight..."

killian jones: "Fine." snapped Ella "I'll be going home in a few minutes. Just...sit here I guess."

Aurora: Aurora sunk down in the seat. She was crying before she knew it, which quickly escalated into sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she repeated over and over again. She didn't know who she was apologizing to or what for. It just felt like what she needed to be doing at the moment.

killian jones: Ella's harsh blue eyes softened "It's ok. It'll just take some getting used to, is all."

Aurora: "Getting use to what? Seeing the love of my life in prison?!" she sobbed.

killian jones: "No. I can't really say I'll mind that. I'll have to get used to...trying not to be angry at you.'' she pursed her lips shut

Aurora: "Oh...Oh gosh, Ella...I've really f**ked up this time, haven't I?"

killian jones: "Yeah." said Ella quietly "But you can't go back in time. So you'll have to get over it. Besides, he'll have a plan, i'm sure. he wouldn't just turn himself in. The man's a hardened criminal."

Aurora: Aurora shook her head, "No. No he's not. Not at all."

killian jones: "I saw his crime list." she said "If that isn't a hardened criminal, then I don't know what is."

Aurora: "But...But he's not like that! He doesn't act like a 'hardened criminal'..." she protested.

killian jones: she turned her eyes down in an impression of hook, drawing her toungue over her teeth "Sweetheart, i'm almost in hard in bed as I am in your heart."

Aurora: That got a small chuckle from Aurora, "That doesn't even make any sense."

killian jones: "I know, but c'mon, you can't tell me that he doesn't say freaky things like that." she rolled her eyes "Well, c'mon, i'm done with work."

Aurora: "Not that freaky! He does make the weirdest sex noises though..."

killian jones: "I don't even want to know." said Ella, putting her hands up in surrender and getting into her car. She whistled "Nice car, though!"

Aurora: "Back seat's pretty comfortable too," Aurora smirked.

killian jones: "Again! Do not involve me in...this..." she shook her head "Nuh-uh. I don't tell you about -insert name here- do I?"

Aurora: "I have no idea what you're talking about," Aurora said innocently.

killian jones: she shook her head "just get in the god damn house." she said playfully

Aurora: "Because you really don't want to hear about any of it right? Sigh, oh well, I guess I can just tell all my other friends," she rolled her eyes.

killian jones: ''not about the sexual aspects of it! I don't mind you telling me about HIM."

Aurora: "Well...what do you want to know about him?" Aurora settled on the couch, ready for some serious girl talk.

killian jones: "why do you like him? Who is he other than a criminal?"

Aurora: "He's...amazing. He's nice to me, but teases a lot too. He's smart, so smart, but also a smartass. And he has the best eyes..." she trailed off, her voice resembling a sigh.

killian jones: "What color are they? I didn't see that on the file. Smart, though? Isn't he a drug addict?"

Aurora: "Blue. And...yes, he was."

killian jones: "Was? What do you mean? He seemed like kind of a stoner to me."

Aurora: "He stopped. He doesn't do drugs anymore...Not-not that I honestly minded..." her voice was quiet on the last part.

killian jones: she nodded "YOu're good for him, then. If-you know, he wasn't in jail i'd demand I meet him."

Aurora: "You sound like Belle."

killian jones: "Belle?" She looked confused "Either way. He's smart? really? He didn't seem like the smart type..."

Aurora: "A friend. Yes, brilliant actually."

killian jones: "Huh. Weird." she shook her head as daniel walked in and a smile crossed her face. He stared at them both and said "Care for some drinks?"

Aurora: "I'd love one," Aurora smiled half heartedly.

killian jones: Daniel nodded and got Aurora a drink and Ella some water before giving them some space. Ella blushed and said "So...Do you think that he's going to get out?" (wanna do snow and hook now?)

Aurora: (Sure! You start)

killian jones: (ok)

killian jones: "It wasn't that I minded hurting her, it was that...well...for her, making her do horrible things was probably the worst thing that I could possibly do to her. And anyway, go on, tell me what my "style'' is."

Aurora: Snow looked at him with disgust. "You really are this sick and twisted? You wanted to make her suffer? For-for what? What did that accomplish?"

killian jones: "A lot more than I thought it would." He sighed dramatically "yes, i'm sick and twisted, but apparently I'm not without a heart." he said the word heart with disdain "Now look, you're not my lawyer, so what are you doing?"

Aurora: "I'm trying to protect my friend, and figure out what was done to her. What do you mean you're not without a heart?"

killian jones: he cringed "I didn't do anything to her except exactly what I said." he stared at his hook for a second, realizing how twisted he had been before her.

Aurora: "Your style is that you usually seduce whatever agent we send, then we find her body about three day's later."

killian jones: he tilted his head "Yeah, I guess that's about when the voices start telling me to kill them."

Aurora: Snow's eyes widened, "...What?"

killian jones: "I"m kidding, sorry inside joke." he rolled his eyes "I'm mentally insane, but not THAT insane. I should probably be checked, seriously, though, I wonder how hilarious that diagnosis that would be..."

Aurora: "You regard your mental state as...hilarious?" she raised her eyebrows.

killian jones: "After this long, yes." he rolled his eyes "Ts'not like I can really do anything about it."

Aurora: "That might not be true. You don't seem...-too- mad."

killian jones: "Oh, maybe not anymore... asked me a couple weeks ago and the question might have been different." he cringed, thinking of Mihla "Let's just say some women would be better dead."

Aurora: "Like Aurora?" Snow raised an eyebrow. Now she was getting somewhere.

killian jones: "No, no, she's not better off dead, that's why I brought her here. She would be much better here. She could have a life, live."

Aurora: "So why did you stay? Why not just drop her off and run?"

killian jones: he stared at her, not wanting to give her the real reason, that he had not wanted to leave her, that he feared he would lose his sanity again if he did. He shrugged "i've never been much for planning."

Aurora: "Interesting...Mr. Jones, there's only one logical answer I can think of to this question, and unless you give me the real reason I'm going to assume I'm correct. Why?"

killian jones: he shrugged again "I'd rather you decide, women seem to have rather... strange fantasies when i'm around."

killian jones: (expecially smurfy)

Aurora: (you have a point)

killian jones: ( *laughing smiley* )

Aurora: "So you are in love with her," Snow concluded.

killian jones: he laughed "Told you women had strange fantasies. Do you really think that someone who would cut his own hand off in insaity could love someone?" (she doesn't know that he cut his own hand off)

Aurora: Snow gasped. "-You- were the one that did that?" She paused for a moment. "Yes, I do think it's possible considering you're not insane anymore."

killian jones: "Anymore?" he licked the tip of the hook "oh I think you'd be surprised. But anyway, believe what you wish."

Aurora: Snow stood, "Come on. You have a cell calling your name."

killian jones: "Oh, I think I'll pass, not all people who call my name are friends..." he muttered, but followed her "Expecially fangirls."

Aurora: Snow just rolled her eyes.

killian jones: once he was locked in the cage, he said "See you later, m'lady."

Aurora: The next day Aurora's hands were shaking as Ella brought her to Snow's office. She hadn't slept for a minute the previous night.

killian jones: Snow opened the door "Hello, AUrora! I just wanted to ask you a few questions..."

Aurora: "Of course," Aurora tried her best to smile.

killian jones: "So what exactly did he do to you?"

Aurora: Aurora sat down across from Snow and took a deep breath. She had been working on her story all night. "Like he said, if I went with him he'd turn himself in. And if I didn't...he said he'd hunt me down later and kill everyone I cared about."

killian jones: she raised an eyebrow. Killian had said little of this the night before. "Interesting. So would you be willing to press charges against mr. Jones?"

Aurora: This was the question she had been debating in most of the last twelve hours. "No," she answered, "I believe that what can already be proven against him will be sufficient punishment."

killian jones: she nodded "Ok, that's all. YOu will not be locked up for your crimes, since they were mr. Jones doing, but you can attend his court date as a witness or otherwise. I understand why you would want to be there either way."

Aurora: "What's going to happen to him?" the words were out before she gave them permission to be spoken.

killian jones: "Well, he's pleading guilty. I don't think his life will be ended, but he will probably be in jail for life. YOu know that murderers aren't always treated well in jail, anyway."

Aurora: A sudden wave of sickness hit her. Her stomach felt like it was about to heave and the room spun a bit. No.

killian jones: "I..." she paused "I think he actually wants this, though. Maybe he's guilty." the thought of killian being GUILTY was hilarious

killian jones: "Aurora?" she asked, flushing "Are you okay?"

Aurora: "I-I think I'm going to be sick," she didn't think of how Snow would wonder -why- she'd be sick. Aurora just knew that the worst thing of her nightmares was probably about to become reality.

killian jones: Snow realized that maybe Killian's attraction might not have been one-way. "Of course... you can go, Aurora. His court date is tomorrow at 6."

Aurora: "I'll be there," she said too quickly.

killian jones: she nodded "I'm sure you will.."

killian jones: _ _

killian jones: Killian's sister looked much like hook, except her wide eyes were a light brown instead of striking blue. Her hair was short and spiky, and her eyes wide-set and brown, giving off a kind of hard feell that was hard to get past. Her personality was too much like hook's too miss and as she greeted Aurora at the door, she cringed, recognizing her "I'm sorry for what my brother did. he's a bastard."

Aurora: "For what?" Aurora asked off guard.

killian jones: "Um-oh I don't konw..." the girl widened her eyes in mock confusion "Hmmm...let's think about it... he forced you to do crimes, and I'm sure he did more than that. he never leaves them untouched. I've seen the records." she crossed her eyes with a kililan-ish smirk

Aurora: "Oh, yes. Sorry, I guess my mind isn't here today," Aurora tried to laugh off her blonde moment.

killian jones: she smiled "It's ok, I'm sorry, I'm mad at killian, not you. He was always...I don't know, the normal one of the family -not that that really means anything in my house- but it's just a bit of a shock. I think when my mom sees him, she's going to stab him with a knife."

Aurora: Aurora's eyes widened, she had no idea how to respond. "Oh..."

killian jones: she smiled "Uh-sit down...Killian-or is it hook? He'll be talking about 30 minutes, but his family hasn't seen him in 6 years, so you know, we'll have to talk to him...probably for the last time...if you want to, he seems fond of you, you could talk to him too, but...I understand why you wouldn't."

Aurora: "I-I probably should. I'm so sorry about all of this though, it must be hard on your family."

killian jones: "Yeah. it is." said Johanna (thats her name-yes) "But there's not much we can do about it, so..." she trailed off "Oh, there he is..." she widened her eyes "Well he looks rough..."

Aurora: Aurora looked up. "What do you mean? He looks...like he usually does."

killian jones: "To you. Last time I saw him, he'd throw a fit if he didn't have a shaver for a day." she shook her head "These 6 years have not been good on him."

Aurora: "Oh..." How different was he? What had Mihla done to him?

killian jones: Hook glanced at his family, but he wouldn't walk over to them. He was guilty, contrary to popular belief, and he didn't think he could face their angry faces anymore.

killian jones: His mother tentitively walked over to him, trying to make herself believe that it was in fact him, but her brain wouldn't do it. This couldn't be her boy...his eyes were too wild, he was too untamed. he had been such a good boy...flirty, but good except when it came to girls.

killian jones: Hook glanced back at her, but he couldn't make himself hold her gaze. A rush of guilt flowed through him yet again

Aurora: "Killian?" his mom just needed to talk to him. Find out what turned her son into...this.

killian jones: he looked up yet again, his blue eyes filled with cautiousness, as if he felt like she was going to whack him with her cane. However, he punished himself, making himself watch her eyes "Yes?"

Aurora: "What happened?" she asked simply.

killian jones: killian bit the side of his lip "I suppose you'll see when I have to speak for the court. I'd rather not repeat it." he snapped, then realized who he was talking to and looked down, ashamed.

Aurora: "Just know that you are my son, and nothing you have done can ever change that," she kissed his forehead like she was sending him to his first day of kindergarten, not to a court trial.

killian jones: he stared at her, not quite understanding how she could still...love him "I deserve it, you know. I turned myself in because I can't live with the guilt anymore. If they kill me, that would probably be better for everyone."

Aurora: "I don't know about that. That's not something I could get over, and I don't think that pretty little girl over by your sister could either...call it mother's intuition."

killian jones: "Yeah. She probably wouldn't, but I've kind of messed her up anyway. She's not going to live the same way."

Aurora: "Sometimes when we think we've made a mess, we've really created a piece of art. I'll let you think on that," Killian's mother made her way back to her seat.

killian jones: he stared back at her, confused but somewhat enlightened. He should have talked to her before, she might have...helped. After Mihla's death he should have talked to her.

killian jones: A man grabbed killian's chain and dragged him to the front where he would be giving his story.

killian jones: (i mean, the lawyer asks him questions, lol)

Aurora: "Mr. Jones, you have committed countless crimes, including murder. Do you deny this?"

killian jones: "I'd have trouble doing that since you found the bodies...so uh-yeah, no."

Aurora: "And what reason do you have for murdering these innocent people?" the lawyer questioned.

killian jones: "Well, if I wanted to stay out of jail, I would plead insanity." he grinned at his mom suggestively as if to say 'Oh c'mon, we always knew I was off my rocker' and then, because he didn't actually want to talk about mihla, he said "Certain events happened and it led to insanity. Simple enough."

Aurora: His mom gave a small smile, this was the Killian she knew, even if he didn't look like it. He still had that look in his eyes. "So what made you 'come to your senses' enough to turn yourself in? An insane man wouldn't have done that," the lawyer continued.

killian jones: "No, he wouldn't have, no. You see, my wife died, this led to insaity, don't like saying it, but then again, that would be important to the story. Or at least, I thought she died, you see, she left a suicide note and pretended that she had killed herself. She said that it was my fault, but see, she came back about a week ago and told me that she just left. And so, this is how the insanity began and ended..."

Aurora: "A week, hm? If you claim this supposed 'insanity' ended a week ago, why didn't the crimes stop there?" the lawyer continued.

killian jones: "there's a reason that I'm pleading guilty, miss." he said, rolling his eyes. (aurora and mom's response?)

killian jones: "there is something wrong with that man." muttered johanna to his mother.

killian jones: *HER*

Aurora: His mom held a sad smile on her face. She knew that woman would be his undoing, but he wouldn't listen to her when she tried to warn him. Now here he was, paying the price for it. Aurora did her best to keep her face neutral. She knew if she let anything in out she'd break down crying. She would run up to him and...she had no idea what she would do. "Oh yes, and that just makes it all better, doesn't it?" the lawyer continued. "Would you like to tell that to Miss Aurora? The woman you've held captive for -seven months-?"

killian jones: "Nope. I think miss Aurora knows very well that I turned myself in. I can't do anything for her, but I'm doing all I can."

killian jones: "oh come on, she liked it." he mouthed to his mother

Aurora: "You held her captive, forced her to do horrendous crimes against her will, and you think pleading guilty can make that up to her? Ladies and gentleman of the jury, what could honestly make up for something like that?"

killian jones: "No, no, I don't think I'm making it up to her, nothing will ever do that. But I'd rather do this than hurt more people, thank you very much..." he muttered

Aurora: "So you don't want to hurt people anymore? What made it okay in the first place? What -satisfaction- could you possibly get from that?"

killian jones: "Satisfaction? Oh so much." with a small regret of letting his whole family hear this, he added "I loved to see how these people ticked. Every death, you get to see so many different kinds of people, and nothing made it right but I loved it. As I said, I was insane. Insane enough to cut off my own hand, so yes, I can probably say that I was insane enough to kill people and probably still am."

Aurora: His mother didn't show her reaction. She didn't want Killian to know how he had just broke her heart. He wasn't the same son anymore and she had known it, but she hadn't known it had been like that. But this was hard enough, she had to be strong for him. Aurora was scared to find this didn't effect her like it should. She was sad for these people of course, but her concern was for him.

killian jones: Johanna's eyes widened and she whispered "Well...that was morbid."

Aurora: The lawyer looked disgusted, "Killing was a psychology experiment?"

killian jones: "Pretty much. It's in the psycopath job description." his eyes were cold and hard

Aurora: "And what else is entitled in this 'psychopath career'?"

killian jones: "Pretty much just...murdering people." he calmed down, sitting awkwardly in his chair. "That's pretty much it... other than with Aurora."

Aurora: His mom smirked a bit, she knew she was right about them. Aurora's eyes widened, this was dangerous territory for her. If he spilled too much she'd get life as well, and she couldn't really help him if she was in the slammer. "Oh? What was it with her?" the lawyer asked.

killian jones: "Nothing. Guess I wanted to try something new." he glared at her as if to say 'and if you suggest anything else, you won't get a thing out of me.'

Aurora: "Something new? Please elaborate," her tone suggested that he better answer or else.

killian jones: "I think you know exactly what I did to her. That was new."

Aurora: "I didn't think rape was anything new," the lawyer challenged, trying to trap him.

killian jones: "Rape?" he hissed "No, no, I did a lot of things, but that was never one of them."

Aurora: "Hm, why not? I mean, what stopped you? It couldn't have been morals."

killian jones: he was caught "Well I suppose it kind of was. I could never do that... I just couldn't..." no matter how strange that sounded, that would have been crossing the line.

Aurora: "You couldn't? Why? Was she -important- or -different- in some way?" the lawyer eyed him like a cat eyeing a mouse.

killian jones: "No-I wouldn't do that to anyone, not just her."

Aurora: "Really?" the lawyer raised an eyebrow, "Because there's forensic evidence saying you did."

killian jones: he stared at her, confused. He'd never raped anyone, he didn't understand...oh... .he bit his lip, not really knowing what to say "I never did that. You can ask her if you want."

killian jones: he opened his mouth "Oh! That one! Right, that wasn't rape, sweetheart."

Aurora: "Oh, then what was it?" she glared at him. The lawyer didn't like having this criminal calling her 'sweetheart'.

killian jones: he raised an eyebrow suggestively "Well..."

Aurora: "Yes?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

killian jones: "Let's just say it wasn't my idea." he rolled his eyes "It's not rape if she was the one suggesting it."

Aurora: "Oh yes, because women are just crawling all over their kidnapper," the lawyer had an acidic tone of voice.

killian jones: "You'd be surprised. But the point is, if I can't prove my point, neither can you."

Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow, this was more the Killian she knew. "So if you were use to this, and Miss Aurora didn't, you still didn't force her because it's what you expected?" the lawyer challenged.

killian jones: "Ha-no. I'm not used to that, it's just a reaction. It's what people's brains do when they get scared. They speed up and do the irrational thing. Aurora's didn't, but I didn't force her to do anything, and we didn't do anything." (they can't prove that tehy did as long as Aurora is alive anyway XD)

Aurora: "Would you care if we asked her that?" the lawyer raised an eyebrow.

killian jones: "Go ahead." he said

Aurora: "I call Miss Aurora to the stand then," the lawyer said.

killian jones: the lawyer stared at Aurora, her voice much lighter now "Now, dear, is it true that Mr. Jones raped you?"

Aurora: Aurora made her way up to the stand and replaced Killian. Taking a deep breath Aurora began, "No, Killian Jones did not rape me."

killian jones: she nodded "Now what exactly happened, Aurora? WHat happened in your point of view?"

Aurora: "Mr. Jones forced me to commit crimes with him against my will," Aurora said.

killian jones: killian rolled his eyes but didn't make a noice

killian jones: The lawyer nodded, "What about this supposed insanity?"

Aurora: "That I can confirm, I felt it too," the last part slipped out.

killian jones: "What?" asked the lawyer, confused

Aurora: Well crap, she had slipped, and now she had to explain. "When you... commit a crime... there's an insanity that just...comes over you...like a high," she had to take a deep breath between every few words, but she finally got it out.

killian jones: she nodded "Well fine, but I mean that was he mentally insane? Not just a high. The kind of insane to cut his own hand off?"

Aurora: "Yes, he did cut his own hand off."

killian jones: "And who told you that?"

Aurora: "Mr. Jones told me this," she answered. "But with all the time I spent with him, it's completely believable."

killian jones: "Why? What else did he do that suggested that he was... insane?"

Aurora: All the memories of their time together flashed through her mind. "He...He -forced- me to commit -crimes- with him," was the only thing she could come up with.

killian jones: she nodded "Ok, you can sit down now, Aurora. Now listen. TO those in the jury, does this man really diserve to live after all of this? He's killed so many, do you really think he deserves to live?"

Aurora: Aurora's eyes widened. No, this couldn't be happening. She sent Killian a panicked look. The jury went to deliberate. Aurora made her way over to Killian. "Hey," she whispered.

killian jones: Killian glanced back at her "Hey." he said softly, ignoring the looks that he got from his family.

Aurora: "Well that was...interesting," she sighed.

killian jones: he nodded "GOing to my death wouldn't be fun." he said, his mind obviously on one track.

Aurora: She had no idea how to respond, so she did what she had learned to do the past months, perverted comment. "Going to my bed would be more fun," she whispered to him.

killian jones: "ISn't it always?" he rolled his eyes

killian jones: his eyes had lost their passionate wildness and he turned to her "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to do this... I'm sorry that I'm not sorry."

Aurora: "You have to do what you have to do. I just have to know...why? Our life was so great..." she looked up at him with sad eyes. Was it something to do with her?

killian jones: "No. That's the problem, Aurora. IT wasn't great. It shouldn't have been like this. I should have met you at work, proposed, we should have had a life... and it's my fault that we never did.. for that I really am sorry."

Aurora: "Killian," she gave him a quick kiss, "no matter what it 'should have been' I wouldn't have traded a single moment of it for the world.

Aurora: "

killian jones: "I would trade it all for another one." he said, but kissed her as well, not really caring that his family was there, or the lawyers.

Aurora: The lawyer's eyes widened and she marched over to them. "I knew it! I knew he was forcing you into a sexual relationship!" Aurora gave her an exasperated look, "Shut up, trust me, it's completely voluntary."

killian jones: Hook rolled his eyes "yeah, she's completely struggling. I'm having trouble keeping her here." he said drily

Aurora: "Totally," Aurora laughed and kissed him again. The lawyer just looked to be in shock. "But-but he forced you to...he held you captive...what?"

killian jones: "I forced her to do crimes with me, I never forced her to do -anything-else." He pulled away from her

Aurora: "But...but...but..." the lawyer just turned around awkwardly and walked away.

killian jones: he sighed and waited for the verdict, his arm around her waist, as much as he would disagree, nervously.

Aurora: Aurora had her arm around his shoulders, nothing had ever been more nerve wracking in her life.

killian jones: Snow's eyes widened, but she wasn't surprised. She had known that there was a reason she was acting like this. And Hook had seemed...different

killian jones: Johanna stared at her mom like "WHAT THE HELLO IS HE DOING?"

killian jones: Hook bit his lip, waiting...waiting...and the jury arrived "We have our verdict!"

Aurora: Killian's mom bit her lip. She knew Aurora was good for him. It was obvious how in love they were from the way they looked at each other, but he could be ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. Her -son- could be killed. Silent tears started rolling down her face. She knew she didn't have to be strong for him anymore, he had Aurora for that now.

killian jones: He looked back at his mother and brushed the tear away from her eye "I wish it could have been different." he said softly

Aurora: "Or verdict is...GUILTY! Sentence, death."

killian jones: he hung his head, though he didn't seem surprised. He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed her one last time before being taken away.

Aurora: "No," Aurora whispered, she clung to him for dear life, "No, they...just no!" Tears were falling freely and she would not let go of him. The jury looked at her oddly but no one said anything.

killian jones: he whispered to her "Aurora, you have to let go." he sighed, and his breathing was too fast "Aurora, let go."

Aurora: "I love you, I'll get you back," she whispered frantically before kissing him one last time. She let go and ran the other way as fast as she could, the tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be happening.

killian jones: "No. No, AUrora, I want this, don't do anything rash." he said, before leaving with the guards.

Aurora: Aurora collapsed out in the hallway. She sank down against the wall and let the sobs take hold of her.

killian jones: Snow crouched down next to Aurora "I'm sorry..." she said, her face one of sadness

Aurora: "Why? You shouldn't be! He's a criminal and now he's getting what he deserves!"

killian jones: "He's a criminal, but you and I both know that he's changed for the better. He doesn't deserve this and neither does his family."

Aurora: "How do -you- know that?"

killian jones: "I saw him. It's not the first time I've met him. He's a lot different now. And look at his family. They don't deserve this, do they?" Johanna was sobbing, crouched down next to a wall, unable to stop.

Aurora: "I know. I know they don't! I know he doesn't! But what can I do? -He- did this! What do I do?!" her tone had turned desperate and pleading.

killian jones: "You can't do anything accept remember him now, Aurora." Said Snow sadly.

Aurora: She started thinking back on all the times they had spent together. All the way back to that first robbery at her own office. That's when it hit her. There -was- something she could do. "Snow," she gave the other woman a hug, "you are one of my best friends, and I'll miss you so much."

killian jones: "What?" asked Snow "What are you going to do?"

Aurora: "Something that's completely insane. And you probably won't see me afterwards. I'm sorry, but I love him," she looked at Snow with sad eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She hoped that Snow would understand.

killian jones: Snow nodded "Go ahead, but I'm not telling Ella."

Aurora: "Thank you for...everything," she hugged her one more time before heading out of the courthouse. She hopped into the car that Snow had let her keep and drove straight to the house.

killian jones: Belle opened the door "Aurora? Where's hook?"

Aurora: "On death row! He turned himself in!"

killian jones: "What?" said Belle, her heart pumping "Okay, then what are you doing here? We need to get him out before he makes a mistake that he will NEVER escape from."

Aurora: "That's WHY I'm here. I need you and Rumple's help. I have a plan," Aurora breathed.

killian jones: she nodded "Ok. Rumple should be in here somewhere. I'll get him."

Aurora: "Thank you." Aurora made her way to the front room and sat on the couch, waiting for Belle to get Rumple while she mentally reviewed her plan one more time.

killian jones: Belle came back with rumple who said "And why -dearie- should I help you get back hook? If you haven't noticed, we're...not the best of friends."

Aurora: "Well she's sitting right next to you. Without Hook and I you wouldn't have gotten Belle back. You owe me," she was -done- being scared of him.

killian jones: Mr. Gold sighed. He didn't like being in debt "Fine. Do you have a plan?"

Aurora: "I do actually. I know what prison he'll be kept in for the week. Belle will distract the front desk while you and I sneak into the prison dressed as guards and break him out."

killian jones: "Ok." said gold with a sigh "I'll pretend to be his lawyer if I must."

Aurora: "Perfect. First thing in the morning then? I'll call the prison now and set up the appointment with his 'lawyer'."

killian jones: "Alright." said Gold, looking at belle as if to say 'if only you hadn't been taken...'

Aurora: _ _

Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath as she walked into the jail with Gold. They were searched, then lead into a private room where Hook had already been taken.

killian jones: Killian sat, his dull eyes staring, fixed at the ground as if he could not rip his eyes away. he didn't seem to hear her.

Aurora: The guard left them alone and Aurora smiled, but when she looked back at Killian she frowned again. She hated seeing him so broken. She touched his hand, about to unlock the one cuff that held him to the table with the key she had pick-pocketed the guard for.

killian jones: He continued staring at the ground as if he hadn't seen her or felt her at all. His eyes didn't blink, he just stared, as if in another world.

Aurora: She undid the cuff and tilted his chin up towards her, she was -not- going to be ignored by him. "We're going home, now."

killian jones: "That won't work." said a tall, graceful woman walking into the room. She didn't look like she really cared that Aurora was taking him "He hasn't talked for days. he won't respond."

Aurora: "He'll talk to me. I'll just have to try something else." Aurora thought for a moment, then slapped him hard across the face.

killian jones: he recoiled, but didn't come out of his mind, he was just stuck looking the other way.

killian jones: she shook her head "Whatever. If you can get him out, then...well...good luck to you."

Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "Always so suborn..." she murmured. She'd tried slapping him, so this time she tried kissing him.

killian jones: this time, he looked like he was seeing her through a thick piece of plastic. He looked like he wanted to say something but...didn't

Aurora: Aurora sighed and took his arm instead, pulling him up. This wasn't the time for this. "Come on Rumple, if anyone tries to stop us, hit them with that cane of yours."

killian jones: Mr. Gold nodded and glanced at Hook "Is there something wrong with him?" they got back in the car without TOO much infraction

Aurora: "I guess...I don't know, he's not...responding," Belle was already driving off. Aurora was shaking Hook's shoulder, trying desperately to get him to just -talk- to her.

killian jones: Hook layed his head on her shoulder, closing his tired eyes...he knew that she wasn't real but he could at least pretend that she was.

Aurora: Aurora ran her fingers through his hair. Tears were silently dripping down her cheeks. She had just gotten him back, and he was still gone.

killian jones: Belle looked back worriedly "Hook? HOOK?!"

Aurora: "He's not answering...Killian?" she whispered his name again.

killian jones: he opened one eye and then yawned "Sweetheart if you're not going to let me get my beauty sleep, we're not going to get far."

Aurora: "Killian!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!"

killian jones: he yawned again and continued leaning against her

Aurora: "Yeah, hi. I just broke you out of jail when you were on death row, no big deal or anything!"

killian jones: "Mmhmm." he said, still in a complete daze. he wouldn't let himself believe yet another fantasy

Aurora: "WAKE UP ALREADY!" she yelled in his ear.

killian jones: he cringed "You're not usually so loud." he muttered. in his fantasies, she was usually slightly um-quieter.

Aurora: "Then stop being in a daze or whatever...come back to me..."

killian jones: "I would if you were real, love." he said, messing up her hair.

killian jones:  tumblr_memxvxtlm...

Aurora: She looked at him with concern. "Killian...what do you mean? I -am- real...?"

killian jones: "mmm, that's what you always say." he stared at her and breathed in her scent "though I'll admit that this one is somewhat more realistic.

Aurora: An idea came to her, "And what would prove it was real?"

killian jones: "You've tried everything already..." he sighed and sat up in his carseat.

killian jones: (he's on like...really heavy drugs XD)

Aurora: "I know, how do I prove it? That this isn't another dream?" It made her a bit happy to know he dreamed about her. It made her happier than she'd admit to really.

killian jones: "As I said, princess. You've tried eeeevverythingggg..." he laughed slightly and dozed off a bit again.

Aurora: Aurora looked over to Rumple, "Something is -really- wrong..."

killian jones: Rumple looked back "Maybe testing his blood-alcohol level would be a good idea." he said, raising an eyebrow

Aurora: "But he was fine yesterday, and how could he have gotten alcohol in jail?"

killian jones: "Oh it's easy enough I'm sure. You give the prisonerse something, and they sneak it in. Of course ALCOHOL isn't common, but... harder drugs can be."

Aurora: "Hard drugs?" she squeaked and looked at him again, running her fingers through his hair. This was not good, so not good!

killian jones: "Yes..." said Rumple "They can be severely addicting as well so you'll have to watch him."

killian jones: "And from what you said that the guard said, he's been using them for several days."

Aurora: "I won't let him out of my sight."

killian jones: _

killian jones: Hook groaned, rushing his hand through his hair.

Aurora: "How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

killian jones: he shook his head "Just brilliant, princess."

Aurora: "What happened? You were -really- out of it...I was so worried..."

killian jones: "Yeah...good stuff..." he muttered, still clenching his head

Aurora: "What do you mean?" she gave him a strange look.

killian jones: "Mmm. nothing..." he was obviously still pretty drugged out.

Aurora: "Oh no," she sighed. This could not be happening. "Killian...do you remember who I am?"

killian jones: "Course princesssss..." he dragged out

Aurora: "Princess?" he'd never called her that before...

killian jones: "Yeah...princess..." he sat up shakily "Sleeping beauty, remember? Your brain isnnn't. soooo good...isit?"

Aurora: "Sleeping Beauty? What?" She had gone from confusion to completely baffled.

killian jones: "Yeeeah... you're sleeping beauty... the boooy... said you weeereee...and I believe it..."

Aurora: "Ah..mhmm, and you believe this why?"

killian jones: "I don't know, princess. Don't you beeliveee in Maggicc?"

Aurora: "No, it's completely illogical," that that she'd been living her life in a very logical way lately...

killian jones: "Hmmmm...well I think it makes perffect...se...ns... .e..."

Aurora: "And why do you think that?" Keep him talking...thinking...

killian jones: he silently dozed off, his form looking too peaceful against the bedframe. (I want to get him sober and this is the best way to do it.)

killian jones: when he woke up, his eyes were much sharper and they had lost their pearly tint. "Hey sweetheart." he said, glancing at her as if she was the most glorious thing that he'd ever seen "Sorry...about...that.. ...took a few too many..."

Aurora: Aurora had been waiting at his bedside as he slept. She had been so worried. "Few too many of what?" she whispered, relief was washing over her.

killian jones: "I didn't really ask" he said, sitting up

Aurora: Aurora gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "What? You just took some random pills that were handed to you?"

killian jones: he tilted his head and then nodded "pretty much, love."

Aurora: She sighed, "And why would you do that?"

killian jones: "Hmm...I dunno, maybe it was the fact that I was on death row... no wait, it was the cookies."

Aurora: "...What?"

killian jones: he rolled his eyes and leaned closer to her "What would you have done?"

Aurora: "Cookies?" she raised an eyebrow.

killian jones: "No! I was kidding, though they did have some pretty nasty cookies in jail. Or at least I think they were cookies..." his eyes widened "Probably not cookies. I mean if you were on death row, and were handed pills, what would you have done?"

Aurora: She thought for a moment and sighed, "I guess you're right. I was just...so worried."

killian jones: "Why? Did you think I was going to die from a few pills?" really, he had been trying to overdose, but need not know that (YES SHE DOES)

Aurora: "Yes! I was terrified!" tears were threatening again and she threw her arms around him.

killian jones: he was suddenly infected with a flash of guilt. How had he tried to kill himself when she had rescued him. "I'm sorry." he said, holding her, glad that he had not been killed by his own actions.

Aurora: "Why didn't you think I was real?"

killian jones: "Well, i'd found you once upon a dream, I was having hallucinations, it's hard to tell what is real and what isn't..."

Aurora: "What kind of hallucinations?"

killian jones: "Usually you were there, but there were other people too. Occasionally cheese."

Aurora: She laughed, "I don't think I want to know."

killian jones: "Probably not. Glad I didn't die, Rora."

Aurora: "If you would have died I would have killed you. Just...promise you won't leave me again?"

killian jones: "I never left." he sat up "I just felt...really guilty and I couldn't live with it. I didn't think about death row, just jail."

Aurora: "You really don't plan ahead, do you? How many did you take anyway?"

killian jones: "Um..." he paused, thinking "At least 10."

Aurora: Her jaw dropped and she finally pulled away. "What?"

killian jones: he rolled his eyes "I said I took a few too many."

Aurora: "That's more than a few! Were you -trying- to kill yourself or something?!"

killian jones: "well..."

Aurora: She looked at him with shock and hurt, her eyes watering. "What?" she breathed.

killian jones: "I was going to die anyway." he said, but he realized that it was a feeble response.

Aurora: "What? You didn't think I'd get you out?!" she demanded.

killian jones: "No, not really. I told you not to do anything rash, and when I said that, I said it pretty much thinking 'she's not going to try to break me out.'"

Aurora: "OF COURSE I BROKE YOU OUT! Do you think I can live -without- you or something?!"

killian jones: "Yes!" he hissed "I do!"

Aurora: "How...how could you even -think- that for a -second-?!"

killian jones: "How could I not?" he asked "Look Aurora, I'm tired, I don't want to do this right now."

killian jones: a sharp craving hit his gut, but he ignored it. Maybe when she left...maybe...

Aurora: She took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll come back in a bit. But Killian? I. Love. You. And I'm -always- going to come after you. Remember that." She walked out of the room and made her steps sound like she was walking away. Something was wrong and she was going to find out what...

killian jones: he fumbled in his pack and took out one pill. Just one, he wasn't going to overdose, but he was craving the affects too strongly to just ignore it anymore.

killian jones: *pocket*

Aurora: The door banged open and Aurora was across the room in a heart beat. Before he had time to hide it Aurora snatched the pill out of his hand.

killian jones: Hook tried to wrestle it out of her grasp "Stop it! Aurora, what are you doing?"

Aurora: "Making sure you never have any of this horrible stuff again! It almost took you from me!" she fought against him. She would NOT let him get it back.

killian jones: "I wasn't trying to overdose, AUrora." he growled, throwing her softly against the bed "C'mon."

Aurora: "I don't care! I'm not letting you have any more of these!" She was still fighting.

killian jones: "Aurora." he hissed "What is the point in doing this? It's only one. I'm not trying to kill myself."

Aurora: "No!" On an impulse, a last resort, she popped it in her mouth and swallowed it to get it the heck away from him.

killian jones: "Aurora!" he snapped. Whatever about him, but why in the world would she take it? He didn't want her to get addicted too "Aurora what did you do?"

Aurora: "You are not going to get addicted to this! Now, you won't be able to," she said triumphantly.

killian jones: "You really think that's the only one I have? Really?" he stared at her "There was no point to this."

killian jones: he sighed and pulled her on top of him "OK, I'm sorry. But it's just so..." he trailed off "You'll understand shorty." -sigh-

Aurora: "So...what?"

killian jones: "Perfect. It's perfect. But I do love you, so i'll try to respect your descisions. Okay?"

Aurora: "I love you too," she smiled.

killian jones: he brushed the hair out of her face "But I can't say I'm going to stop. You've never had any trouble with me drinking or anything in the past."

Aurora: "But I thought you wanted to change?" her eyes were just starting to turn cloudy, but she wasn't out of it quite yet.

killian jones: "Change as in, not killiing people, that has nothing to do with sex n' drugs."

Aurora: Aurora giggled, "Sounds fun."

killian jones: "WHat does? Killing people or drugs?" he raised an eyebrow, keeping her firmly in his arms.

Aurora: "Both!" she laughed, all smiles.

killian jones: "What?" he asked "Oh, it's kicking in... he though grumpily "no, it's not. Other than drugs, they're perfectly fun."

Aurora: A feeling of complete euphoria was spreading throughout her. "Oh, I could have a -lot- of fun with you. Actually, we already have," she giggled again.

killian jones: he stared at her "I'd lock you in this room alone, but then you'd find the rest of the pills, and you do NOT need any more."

Aurora: "But why would you want to leave? Everything is so great right now!"

killian jones: "For you maybe." he growled "For me, it's not. If you get addicted to this stuff... it'd be REALLY annoying."

Aurora: "But it's okay for yooou?"

killian jones: "Yup." he said, rolling his eyes "I've always done stuff like this. You've never cared before."

killian jones: (he's extremely tired because of the drug crash)

Aurora: "But that's not fair!" she whined, "Why do you get to be happy and I don't?"

killian jones: "You can be perfectly happy, Aurora, just not like this." he scrunched his eyebrows together, this wasn't good. he didnt' want a drug addict as a... girlfriend?

Aurora: "How can I be perfectly happy if you're doing -this- and I can't?" she pouted.

killian jones: "How can you not? One pill won't make me psycotic like this. I don't know why you care if I do this, I've always drank and done drugs, why does it matter now? My brain is already fried anyway. You, on the other hand...I can't love you if you do. It'd ruin you."

Aurora: "How could this possibly ruin me? It's marvelous!" It didn't make sense in her drug induced euphoric state. How could anything that felt so good be bad for her? She didn't remember why she had wanted to stop him. If she would have known she would have joined him instead!

killian jones: he sighed "This'd better wear off soon..." he closed his eyes, still overly fatigued from the drug.

Aurora: An idea came into her sloshed up mind. Maybe if he did it, he wouldn't be so grumpy anymore. "You should take one too!" she encouraged.

killian jones: he stared at her "I would, but then I'd get in trouble with you later."

Aurora: "Of course you won't! Not now that I know how great this is, take one," she purred.

killian jones: he sighed "I really, really want too...but...I'm not sure that you'll stop if I don't."

Aurora: "Of course I won't stop," she nibbled on his neck.

killian jones: "Aurora." he pleaded, actually beginning to get scared "Don't do this. Please don't. I'll try to stop if you do. I promise."

Aurora: "Why would I want to stop?" she said, her breath hot on his skin.

killian jones: "Because... you're aurora! Well not right now, but..." he pushed her off of him and leaned over her "Just...You don't want this, it doesn't seem like it right now, but I promise."

Aurora: "Oh, I know exactly what I want," she smirked at the way he was holding her.

killian jones: he cringed "Aurora...gosh I'm glad that you didn't take ten. It'd take about 10x longer and I can not do that. Just a few more minutes..."

Aurora: "I hope you'll last longer than that," she purred.

killian jones: "I will, but this...high won't. God I realize how scary it was for you now." he sighed and traced the outline of her face "I'm sorry." he rested his head against her.

Aurora: "Don't be sorry. This is great," she sighed.

killian jones: "I know." he said, counting off the time. It would only be a few more seconds...just a few..."

killian jones: he sighed and slipped off of her "I'll see you in a few seconds when you wake up, okay?" He made sure to take all of the addicting substances with him.

Aurora: "But you said you wouldn't leave..." a hint of sadness slipped into her voice.

killian jones: "Yes, but I CANT deal with this right this second. Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes, I promise." he dipped over to kiss his forehead.

Aurora: "Please don't leave..."

killian jones: he closed the door behind him, slinking to the carpet. He was so...so tired but he couldn't be with her...maybe this drug wasn't all that good.

Aurora: Aurora stumbled out after him. She felt so...alone without him. After the burst of joy, the sadness was devastating. "Hook?"

killian jones: he ignored her, quite annoyed. his temper flared strangely and he slammed his fist into the door where she would be standing.

Aurora: She jumped back in fear. The tears were falling from her eyes. He had never scared her before, not like this.

killian jones: immediately, he felt bad, but not enough to apologize to her. He was still in a horrible mood.

Aurora: "I hate you," she whispered in devastation and ran back into the bedroom.

killian jones: "I know." he said, sighing. He really hoped that she wasn't fully awake because he didn't want her to hate him, but at the moment, he was too tired to care. He knew that she should hate him and so he said so.

killian jones: he opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her, but he wouldnt' go any closer. Those three words still burned in his mind...

Aurora: Aurora collapsed onto the bed and cried. Everything was so messed up. She didn't -want- to hate him, but no other emotion toward him would come.

killian jones: He sighed and sat down on the bed "I'm not going to apologize, you know." he said "I don't really know what I did, first of all, except hit the door, so...I wouldn't know what to apologize for even if I wanted to."

Aurora: She didn't even agknowledge his presents.

killian jones: he clenched his jaw "YOu know what, AUrora? I took 10 of them. I had a 10x worse low than you, and I didn't once pretend that you didn't exist. Nor did I "hate you" so next time you ask why in the world I would doubt that you loved me, you'd better understand why."

Aurora: Through tears and her feelings of despise towards him, she kissed him. With all the emotions, hate, love, anger, sadness, worry, all poured into one kiss. "I hate you," she kissed him again.

killian jones: "I know you do." he said, and pushed her down "But right now, I'm not doing this." he put his hands up in surrender and backed out of the room.

Aurora: "Killian..." she weakly called after him.

killian jones: _ _ _ IN THE MORNING

killian jones: Killian woke up, completely clear. He had thrown away all of his pills in the nighttime. He turned over, his heart filled with a dark feeling that he didn't like.

Aurora: Aurora woke up feeling alone and empty. She didn't like waking up without him next to her.

killian jones: Hook took out a glass and filled it with whisky. If he couldn't have what he wanted, this was second-best.

killian jones: he couldn't stand being without her... he had to fill himself with something to fill the hole.

Aurora: She made her way into the living room, dreading what she would find.

killian jones: he glanced at her, surprisingly sober, but then took a sip of whisky. He ignored her presence just like she had ignored his the day before.

Aurora: Awkwardly she sat down next to him, "Hey."

killian jones: he finished off the glass then turned to her "What." he said simply, though it didn't sound like a question

Aurora: "I...I don't know," she sighed.

killian jones: he poured another glass "You had to take the pill..." he muttered

Aurora: "It was stupid," she agreed. "I was just so worried about you..."

killian jones: "You don't have to be." he hissed "I was fine. But I guess I can't be mad at you..."

Aurora: "Do you really think you were fine?" she stared at him.

killian jones: "Yes." he said simply "But as long as you're here, I'll stay that way... just don't leave please."

Aurora: "Why would I leave?"

killian jones: "Because you hate me, remember?"

Aurora: "Killian," she ran her hand through his hair, "I love you."

killian jones: "That's not what you said last night." he said, though he didn't look angry, just horribly sad.

Aurora: "And why would you believe me?"

killian jones: "Because you once told me that you would never lie to me. If that was a lie, then you are really bad at making promises."

Aurora: She sighed. "I wasn't lieing. In that moment I did hate you. I hated you because I was so worried about you. I hated you because I love you so much."

killian jones: he kissed her and when he pulled away, he said "then starting today, I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. So...will you marry me?"

Aurora: Aurora could almost cry of happiness. "Of course, you moron!"

Aurora: *CUE CREDITS TO "CRIMINAL" BY BRITNEY SPEARS*

killian jones: and in a story as old as time of a pirate and a princess, it ends happily ever after


	4. Aurora as PersephoneHook as Hades

Aurora/Persephone: Aurora was in her favorite field. Her mother was off tending to the Earth and Aurora was happy to enjoy the beauty of the day. She found a sunny spot and sat among the flowers.  
Hook/Hades: suddenly, a handsome man appeared from the shadows, with a devilish grin. he picked a flower and took a delicate sniff, saying "this world... so beautiful..." he sounded spiteful, bitter even. "But it's fruit are even more so." he glanced at persephone  
Aurora/Persephone: She heard someone speaking and looked up. "Why hello," she smiled. She'd never seen him before, but for some reason she felt she should know who was standing in front of her...  
Hook/Hades: his aura was dark, impossibly so. He licked his teeth quickly, then said "You know, where I come from, everything is much different...not quite so... colorful, beautiful." he didn't sound like he was talking about the flowers.  
Aurora/Persephone: "Oh?" Something about him was intriguing. Something just said she should get away, but that was exactly what made her want to find out more, find out why. "Where -are- you from?"  
Hook/Hades: He had the strangest accent... dark somehow "Well, it's a dark place... funny you don't know yet, I would think it would be obvious, being as well-known as myself."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I know I should know you...I just can't put my finger on it..."  
Hook/Hades: he bowed to her "Hades lord of the underworld at your service, love."  
Aurora/Persephone: She stood and curtseyed, like was expected of her. "Aurora, daughter of Demeter. Lovely to make your acquaintance."  
Hook/Hades: "Interesting, usually people reply to my presence by screaming, and the occasional manslaughter." he stared at her "You're not afraid of me, m'lady?"  
Aurora/Persephone: She giggled, "No, I'm not."  
Hook/Hades: "WHy is that? I'm sure you're informed as to know my stories?" he was intrigued by this girl.  
Aurora/Persephone: "Yes, I've heard of you. But stories can be...biased."  
Hook/Hades: He chuckled "So they can." he shrugged "Well tell your mother that I said hello, and I'll expect a seething note from earth!"  
Aurora/Persephone: "Why?" Aurora tried to recall her mother talking about him, but couldn't think of anything, not a word nor story.  
Hook/Hades: he sucked air into his mouth and looked at her for a second "Let's just say that I like your mother's cooking a little bit too much and leave it at that."  
Aurora/Persephone: She looked at him oddly, "Huh?"  
Hook/Hades: "That was my response too." he sighed "Some people just don't understand hospitality."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I'm sorry, I'm not understanding what you mean," she looked at him apologetically.  
Hook/Hades: "you're not really meant to." he chuckled "But let's see... it was thanksgiving and, well, I was starving to death at the time, not death of course, but anyway long story, and I knocked on her door and she didn't seem too happy about it is all. There's probably a good reason for that." he grinned  
Aurora/Persephone: This made Aurora laugh, that sounded just like her mother. "My mother doesn't like most anyone, don't take it personally."  
Hook/Hades: "Oh but she very much dislikes me. Probably because crops don't take well to my presence."  
Hook/Hades: "And...other reasons."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Like what?" Aurora was starting to question why everyone talked about him like they did, he didn't seem that bad at all...  
Hook/Hades: "Oh...nothing important." he chuckled darkly "Anyway, I need to have a word with your mother as... unpleasant as it may be."  
Aurora/Persephone: "She's out I'm afraid. Making sure everything on Earth is growing well. I'm sorry, I don't know when she'll return."  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora smiled, "I would like that."  
hook/hades: he smiled "Oh, but a warning first... Don't get too close to the raven, or, well, there tend to be dead bodies for the raven to prey off of." with that, his dissappeared into shadows yet again.  
hook/hades: once he found himself in his domain yet again, he allowed himself a smirk. The girl was pretty, he would admit... and so he had to make a plan to take her. He wouldn't fester alone anymore, no, because Hades always attracted a dismal crowd, so he stole what he wanted.  
hook/hades: So he waited a couple years before returning, this time, when he knew that Demeter would be there. Again he found Aurora picking flowers in the field. He stared at her before saying "Hello, princess. Your mother won't evade me this time!"  
Aurora/Persephone: It had been a few years since their strainge encounter, but Aurora hadn't believed all the bad stories about him since then. She also hadn't told anyone, but when she saw him again, a smile broke out across her face. "Hades, it's lovely to see you again."  
hook/hades: he bowed, though a bit mockingly "It's nice to see you too, princess. I need to talk to your mother about the agriculture in the underworld... it's dismal at best, I'd rather not starve any more than usual." he sighed  
hook/hades: he did look much thinner than last time "So...do you know where she is?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "Yes, luckily she's in this time. I'll go get her real quick."  
hook/hades: Hades nodded, his eyes closing. It was true that the underworld was starving... he did need to talk to demeter about it.  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora went and found Demeter. "Mother? Hades would like a word with you."  
hook/hades: Hades waited patiently, his eyes still closed in fatigue. He hadn't been getting very much sleep lately, since the food shortage. His eyes had dark circles under them and he found it impossible to go to sleep.  
hook/hades: Demeter's eyes widened "What? Hades?" her jaw clenched "Not that...rat again."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Oh mother, he's not that bad, just want's a word with you."  
hook/hades: "Has he talked to you?" demanded Demeter "The man has to be coming up with something...if I can even call him a man." Demeter walked out to greet Hades, but she was shocked by his appearance. His cheekbones were raised above his skin, his face hollowed out. If she could have seen his chest, she probably would have seen every rib.  
hook/hades: Hades opened his sunken eyes and looked up to Demeter "Hello." he said tiredly  
Aurora/Persephone: "Hades," she greeted.  
hook/hades: he sighed "Look, Demeter, I realize that we have some...issues, but my realm is failing... without agriculture, we can't survive." he sighed "As much as I hate relying on you, I don't know what I can do without you."  
Aurora/Persephone: Demeter thought for a moment. She did not need to help him, he was a horrid rat. But she was mother earth and just one look at him gave her chills. "Hades...I'll do what I can, but you owe me."  
hook/hades: he nodded "I know. What can I do for you?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "I haven't decided yet. Just eventually, you'll owe me a favor, agreed?"  
hook/hades: he coughed harshly and nodded "Thank you." cringing from some uncertain pain, he added "Whatever you need...at some time." he nodded and fell into a shadow in which he dissappeared. Next time they met, he would take her.  
hook/hades: however he was too sick at the moment because of the state of his realm  
Aurora/Persephone: Demeter kept her word and agriculture in the underworld flourished again. Aurora was happy for this, she didn't think Hades deserved all the hate he got.  
hook/hades: Demeter stared at her "And why is it that you find such pity in one that takes so many souls to the dead?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "What do you mean?" Aurora tried, and failed, to ask innocently.  
hook/hades: Demeter mcked her "Oh mother, he's not that bad."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Well he's not! Okay? He's...interesting," she shrugged.  
hook/hades: "Interesting?" asked Demeter "You don't know who he is, Aurora, he's so...vile."  
Aurora/Persephone: "You just don't like anything that has to do with death, and while it's not a good thing, you shouldn't just judge him because of it!"  
hook/hades: "I don't judge him because of his domain, I judge him because of his actions." said Demeter  
Aurora/Persephone: "Like what? What has he done that's so horrible?  
hook/hades: "Hmm..." she rolled her eyes "He constantly falls in and out of love with mortals and then breaks their hearts... he practically started the trojan war just because he wanted the death to expand his empire. I could list the horrible things that he's done."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Yes...but does he really seem evil to you? You saw him just now."  
hook/hades: "no, right now he seems desperate and skinny." she sighed "Which is why I helped him, but he is not always this kind."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I don't know," Aurora glanced down with a blush, "He always seems like he is."  
hook/hades: "Maybe to you..." said Demeter "Aurora, dear, can you fetch me some parsnips in the garden? The nymphs will help you..."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Of course," Aurora nodded and went to do what her mother had asked. She didn't want to push Demeter, it never turned out well when she did...  
hook/hades: As soon as she found the parsnips, Hook appeared behind her and whispered "Gotcha."  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora spun around in confusion. "Oh, Hades!...Hades?"  
hook/hades: he laughed "No, i'm a strange man here to abduct you." he said sarcastically  
Aurora/Persephone: "Yes, I know who you are," she laughed, "but...do you need to speak with my mother again or something?"  
hook/hades: "Oh no." he sighed "I really don't like to admit that Demeter is right-ever...but sadly, she is... funny that you trust me so soundly when you have every right not to..you really shouldn't have, I've never been trusted and for that reason, never should be."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Why?" for the first time in his presents Aurora was starting to feel nervous.  
hook/hades: he laughed darkly "Because there is a reason that people have an irrational fear of the dark... that's my fault, you see... people always have an fear of me, but what they don't know and I do is that it isn't irrational...for that I'm very sorry."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I'm not afraid of the dark," she whispered.  
hook/hades: "This, my dear, is why you were always meant to die. You should, of course, have known who I was and ran for your life... but alas, I'm glad you didn't."  
Aurora/Persephone: Her eyes grew wide. "Die?" she squeaked.  
hook/hades: "no, no, it's a fate far worse than death... and again, my strongest regret is admitting that demeter is right." he stared at her with strange, broken eyes.  
Aurora/Persephone: "What? What are you going to do?" she demanded.  
hook/hades: "My dear, have you ever seen the underworld?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "No?"  
hook/hades: "Then you'll be glad to be aquainted." he grinned that grin that he had used before, however, now it was easier to see the craziness behind it. "C'mon, then." he grabbed her hand and they dissappeared into underworld.  
Aurora/Persephone: She was half way through screaming out "MOTHER!" when it was too late. He had dragged her there. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.  
hook/hades: Once they were in the underworld, he said "teaching you that myths are true.''  
Aurora/Persephone: "What myths?"  
hook/hades: "The ones about me...death, shadows, you know, all of those happy ones." he stared at her "You should have been careful. Your mother was... right..."  
Aurora/Persephone: She felt disgusted. "How could you? I trusted you!"  
hook/hades: "That's what made it so easy." he said and sighed "Ah the life of innocence... not that I would know."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Well excuse me for believing in the best in people," she sneered.  
hook/hades: "Ha! oh, that's hilarious! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to shadows? No? Well that's probably a good thing that she didn't have too... though you'd be surprised, they give out some really good ideas sometimes."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Oh really? Like what? Kidnapping someone? Yeah, just a marvelous idea!"  
hook/hades: "It was brilliant, because it worked." he sighed but then began wheezing again as if he was deathly ill. "Sorry about that... it's not a great time in the underworld. Now, how about you get comfortable? You might be here for a while."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I will not. You're going to take me back right now!"  
hook/hades: "Am I? And how are you going to make me do that?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.  
Aurora/Persephone: She huffed when she realized she couldn't. "Why would you even want me here anyway?" she demanded, changing tactics.  
hook/hades: "Oh come on, beautiful girl? You're not the first i've taken. There aren't all that many...alive people here, it's nice to feel the warm air... that and I can bribe your mom, which is always a plus."  
Aurora/Persephone: "So you were lonely, boo-who, take me back!"  
hook/hades: "Mmm, you see, you're so convincing when you're angry... oh wait, no you're not! And I'd stil love to bribe your mom."  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora huffed with indigence.  
hook/hades: he sighed "An immortal cannot die, exactly, but I can starve, and I'd really rather not. I'm becoming rather sickly, and eventually I won't be able to rule the underworld. In which case, the dead woudl begin to rise and death would no longer be permanent. And therefore I will bribe your mother, because though she will give me agriculture as she promised, it will be minimal. I know the woman. This time, it'll be something much more. I'd like to be a rich god again."  
Aurora/Persephone: She hated that he had such a good reason, not the rich part, but the part about the dead rising. "How long am I going to be trapped down here, exactly?"  
hook/hades: "Until your mother realizes that you're here. Shouldn't be too long." he sighed "Just don't eat anything, persephone."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Whatever," she sighed. "While I am here, can you at least show me around? I've heard all about the underworld, I'd like to actually see it."  
hook/hades: he nodded "Of course m'lady." though he had to use a cane to walk around, he began to show her the place. He liked showing her the gardens a lot more than he enjoyed showing her the different hells.  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora hated the first part of the tour. After all of five seconds watching one of the hells she turned away and shut her eyes tight.  
hook/hades: he sighed "It's not pretty, i'll admit." he muttered "But it's nessesary."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Can we get out of here?" she asked. She didn't want to have to witness another moment of this.  
hook/hades: he nodded and took her hand, moving them to the garden "This place, on the other hand, is beautiful." he grinned "It's a gift from Aphrodite." he grinned at her name suggestively.  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora gasped. She never knew such a beautiful place existed in the underworld, no one had ever talked about this place. "Wow...it's beautiful!"  
hook/hades: "So it is." he glanced at her "There is a small hut if you want to stay while you're here." He looked off as if imagining something far away-possibly aphrodite.  
Aurora/Persephone: "I can?" she smiled. The place was amazing and the thought of staying delighted her. This might not be so bad after all...  
hook/hades: he nodded "Sure. Until we get some...food here, it's going to be ugly pretty much everywhere else. You're used to being in beautiful places, so, stay here if you want."  
Aurora/Persephone: "If the rest is so horrible, why don't you stay here? What's the palace like?"  
hook/hades: "The palace...is generally beautiful, but it, like me, reflects the state of the domain, and the underworld is dying. It's not doing well right now. I stay there, however, so that I can see the immediate danger to my realm.  
Aurora/Persephone: "Can I see it?"  
hook/hades: he nodded "You can if you wish."  
Aurora/Persephone: Aurora didn't know why she found this so fascinating. The garden was beautiful enough, she should have just waited there until her mother came.  
hook/hades: he took her hand again and they flashed to the palace, which looked like it should have been majestic, but the walls were gray and dim and the ceiling cracked where there should have been a chandelier. "ANd this is it."  
Aurora/Persephone: She looked around in awe. She'd never seen any place like it. It was dark and definitely creepy, but there was a beauty to it. The gandour did not disappoint and she was glad she hadn't stayed in the garden. "This place is amazing!"  
hook/hades: "It was." he said "It will be again." his voice was determined "I'm sorry that I had to go to these extremes, but it is the only way that I can restore my palace.''  
Aurora/Persephone: "Will I be able to come see it when it's at it's best again?" she wanted to smack herself for the stupid question. This man had -kidnapped- her! And here she was, asking if she could come back some time in the future! Stupid!  
hook/hades: he glanced at her "I doubt that your mother will let me come anywhere near you when it's at it's best again." he didn't sound surprised at the question.  
Aurora/Persephone: She sighed, he was right. "Can I at least stay here now? I mean a place this big must have a spare room..."  
hook/hades: he nodded "If you want, you can. Most people don't find it so beautiful at this time of-" he paused as a phone rang "That will be your mother wanting to kill me, one second." He answered the phone "Hello Demeter."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Where. Is. She?" Demeter growled from the other end of the line.  
hook/hades: he yawned "She's right here in the palace. I haven't done anything to her, Demeter. You and I both know that you would have honored your agreement, but you would have done the minimal...now...well you won't unless you want something to happen to her."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Don't you dare -touch- her Hades," Demeter's voice was all business.  
hook/hades: "We both know that I would. Demeter, if everything goes smoothly, you'll have your daughter and I'll be out of your life until the next mellenia."  
Aurora/Persephone: "No. I'm not doing a thing you say until I get her back!"  
hook/hades: "That's not happening. I don't trust you, and I REALLY don't want what will happen if you don't get me what I need, so, I'll keep her here until then. You'll do it quick...or...well, we both know what happens to young woman when they stay here."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I will not do a thing for you until I get her back. I'll let your kingdom crumble! Goodbye Hook!" she slammed down the phone.  
hook/hades: he sighed "Well, it'll be a while, then." said Hades, clenching his teeth "Sorry, you'll be here for a while, but your mother is not being very...responsive."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Responsive?"  
hook/hades: "in other words, she won't do anything until she gets you back and I don't trust her. She's done things like this before... let's just hope that the kingdom doesn't fall before she comes to her senses."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Knowing how stubborn my mother is...I'm going to be here for a while..." Well great.  
hook/hades: he shrugged "Sorry...I really did mean this to be a quick visit." he sighed and coughed harshly "Damnit, this is going to have to be a lot quicker than this... Demeter is going to be SO sorry..."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Are you okay?" that cough really didn't sound good...  
hook/hades: he leaned against the wall "Yeah...but I won't be for long. I held this off for as long as I could."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Gosh, why is my mother being so suborn? This fight isn't good for anyone!"  
hook/hades: "No, it's not." he said "But...she's always been stubborn, that's just how she'll always be. We'll just have to wait it out."  
Aurora/Persephone: "So I guess we'll be stuck with each other for a while?"  
hook/hades: he nodded "I guess I'll set up a room for you." He walked through a hallway and opened the first door "Well here you go." he looked tired "I'll just go...sleep for a while.''  
Aurora/Persephone: "Thank you," she smiled. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
hook/hades: "Fine for now." he said "Tomorrow will be worse, though." he looked annoyed "If demeter doesn't call soon... I'll murder her."  
Aurora/Persephone: "We might be able to think of something less drastic. Besides, I want to see this place how it should be."  
hook/hades: he nodded "Right, well, see you in the morning, love." he closed the door and stalked to his room where he slept and aged.  
Aurora/Persephone: The next morning Aurora woke up more rested than she thought she would have been. She made her way back to the dining room, she amused that's where anyone would be at this time.  
hook/hades: Hook woke up, finding himself about the same age, but feeling weaker and far more hungry. He stalked off to the dining table where he sat, with no food until he saw her "Sorry, we don't have any food... I'd love to eat as well, but I can't."  
Aurora/Persephone: She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
hook/hades: "You're the only one." he muttered "I'd call Demeter back, but I'm not that desperate. I don't want to seem like I'm begging."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I could scream in the background and pretend like your torturing me?" she joked.  
hook/hades: he stared at her "Again, trying not to act desperate, but that could work..."  
hook/hades: "Why would you help me anyway?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "Because you're interesting. I don't think you're treated fairly. And frankly, I want to see the palace as it should be."  
hook/hades: "Fairly? I'm kidnapping you! I think it's perfectly fair." he sighed "I've been treated badly because I do horrible things. I deserve every second of it."  
Aurora/Persephone: "See? You don't even treat yourself fairly."  
hook/hades: he stared at her "Whatever. The point is should I call her back or not?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "I'd give her some time to worry. If she has no conformation of what's happening she'll assume it's whatever she seems to be afraid of is."  
hook/hades: he nodded "Alright. I'll take your word for it." he slumped against the other chair as if he couldn't hold his own weight "See, it's funny how if one of the other gods needed something from me, I'd have to do whatever they wanted, but if I'm DYING OUT HERE, then they don't care. They're hypocrites. In that way you're right."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Why do they treat you like this? It's wrong. And don't say because of bad things you've done." This man was really a mystery to her. On one hand he had kidnapped her, and on the other he needed help. She was torn.  
hook/hades: "I have no answer, though, other than the bad things I've done." he stared at her "They don't have any other reasons, and they don't need any."  
Aurora/Persephone: "I'm sorry," was the only logical answer she could think of.  
hook/hades: "you shouldn't be. I kidnapped you." he sneered. "Why should you be sorry that people treat me badly because I kidnapped you?"  
Aurora/Persephone: "Hmm...I guess you're right. But if I'm stuck here with you for a while, I'd much rather like not to hate you."  
hook/hades: "I'd rather you didn't either. It's annoying when I have to do that."  
Aurora/Persephone: "Have to do what?" she laughed.  
hook/hades: "Keep people here when they dislike me...rather strongly. It's not my idea of fun."  
hook/hades: he stared at her "I don't know what to do with you, however. I'm not used to having willing subjects."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "Willing now, am I?"  
hook/hades: "more than the others'' he said "Now look, it's the winter solstice tomorrow...I'll have to go to Olympus with the other gods for the yearly meething, thing, so are you going to be ok here or am I going to have to take you?"  
Aurora: "You're going to have to take me," she smiled.  
hook/hades: he sighed "At least I didn't say that you weren't annoying." said hook with a crooked smile "However, your mother will be there, so...don't wander off."  
Aurora: "Oh? You expect me to do as you order? Why wouldn't I just run back to her?"  
hook/hades: "Because you want to see the palace back in it's normal state, remember?"  
Aurora: "True. But how are we going to explain it to the other gods?"  
hook/hades: "Easy enough, I'll just say "Hey brother! I kidnapped Persephone by the way! Isn't that great? Oh-hi demeter."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, "Best plan ever."  
hook/hades: "I know, I really had to think about that one." he coughed for a second "Since no magic can be used in olympus, no one will be able to take you, so you should be fine."  
Aurora: "Apollo and Hermes won't be happy I'm staying with you willingly..."  
hook/hades: "They don't need to know that, in fact, try to act like I'm the worst person you've ever met, it'll help my cause."  
Aurora: "But that will just make them treat you worse," she protested.  
hook/hades: "So?" He asked "If I cared, i'd do something about it, but unless they think that they can find someone else to rule the underworld, of all places, then they're stuck with me."  
Aurora: She sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. It still doesn't make it right though."  
hook/hades: "Again, princess, I really don't care what they think." He stared at her "As long as they don't attack the underworld, because, that would be unfortunate."  
Aurora: "You really care about it, don't you? The underworld, I mean..."  
hook/hades: "Not exactly about the underworld itself, but what is held here. If the underworld got out of whack, the entire world would go just as crazy. And those who deserve to be in elysium don't deserve anything less than gold and silver. I'd rather not condemn them to somewhere worse than death, which is what it could so easily become."  
Aurora: Aurora made her way down to the dinning room again. "So we're heading to Olympus today?" she smiled.  
hook/hades: Hades quickly made himself presentable and walked outside to the dining room at the same time as Aurora. "Yes we are. Be careful, Aurora. No one can touch you, but my reputation could be made good... don't let that happen, please."  
Aurora: "I won't, I'll stay close," she promised.  
hook/hades: he nodded and took her hand, as they appeared in olympus, he took on a hardy scowl that was present on all of the paintings in textbooks and paintings. "You can look around, just... if anyone talks to you, you can just tell the truth, ok? Just... if they ask how I am, make sure to overstate."  
Aurora: "Tell them what? I thought you said not to let them know I'm staying willingly? And...I don't think I'll need to overstate," she gave him a sad look with her whisper.  
hook/hades: "I mean tell them that I've taken you and have held you at your castle. That you hate it, whatever."  
Aurora: "Ah, okay. I'll try to stay away from my mother though. That would be awkward..."  
hook/hades: he nodded, his face still one of stone, with no expression. He looked like the god that everyone said that he was for once. Evil, cold. He walked over to where the other gods were, but said nothing, ignoring their looks.  
hook/hades: (can you be aphrodite? She tends to flirt with hades, because she has power and she wants it. He's the only one of the original brothers who isnt' married, so...yeah XD)  
Aurora: "Hello Hades," Aphrodite smiled.  
hook/hades: Hades glanced at her, his eyes unusually hard, lacking their humorous glow "Hello, Aphrodite" he said tiredly  
Aurora: "Something wrong? Something I could fix?" She batted her eyelashes.  
hook/hades: he almost laughed-almost. "No, not unless you can seduce Demeter."  
Aurora: Aphrodite paused, "What?"  
hook/hades: "Nothing, Aphrodite, though I'd love to see you try...that would be hilarious." he paused and stiffened, trying to regain his calm composure that he always retained in olympus. They didn't appreciate humor, though Aphrodite might... "I mean-just some trouble in the underworld."  
Aurora: "That's too bad," Aphrodite pouted prettily. She slipped her arm through his. "Maybe I could come and...liven it up a bit?"  
hook/hades: He glanced at her "Any other day, sweetheart, but not this time."  
Aurora: "What's so special about today?" she smiled. Aurora glanced over at Hades and saw Aphrodite all over him, she didn't know why, but there was suddenly a sour taste in Aurora's mouth.  
hook/hades: "Well, you see, my physical state reflects that of the underworld... if you were going to 'liven the place up' it would have to be in the best physical state. Only the best for you, m'lady."  
hook/hades: he kept slipping and falling into his humerous, flirty normal personality, which confused the other gods, but hades figured that aphrodite didn't mind.  
Aurora: "Oh, you flatter me. But I think you look just fine," Aphrodite purred. Aurora made her way over to Hades, unsure of why she was suddenly boiling with anger.  
hook/hades: "You would say anything for Power, Aphrodite." he rolled his eyes "Of course, it takes one to know one."  
Aurora: Aurora approached Hades and Aphrodite with a smile. "Hello Hades, who's this?" she asked innocently. She knew full well who Aphrodite was, who doesn't?, but Aurora knew it would get to her.  
hook/hades: "Oh, this is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, of course." he rolled his eyes "God I hope your mother sees you, I'd really love to talk to that woman."  
hook/hades: Aphrodite stared at her as if to say "He's mine, bitch" but instead, she just smiled innocently  
Aurora: "I know where she is. I'll show you," Aurora smiled back at Aphrodite as if to say 'no no, he's mine'  
hook/hades: he sighed and waved goodbye to Aphrodite who waved back, biting her lip prettily. He followed her "Where is she?"  
Aurora: Aurora shrugged, "I don't know, let's find her."  
hook/hades: "You said that you knew...?" he raised an eyebrow, but they continued following her "ah! There she is. Hello, Demeter, love."  
Aurora: Demeter glared at him, "Hades...Oh my gosh, Aurora!"  
hook/hades: he crossed his arms "I didn't bring her for you, Demeter."  
Aurora: "Then why did you? I won't help you until I get her back."  
hook/hades: "I don't trust you, Demeter. I can't trust you, this wouldn't be the first time that you went against one of our deals. Of course, I don't exactly mind kidnapping beautiful girls, but, you know, if you give in to your part of the deal, I'll send her in a day."  
Aurora: "That's exactly why I won't. You -don't- mind kidnapping beautiful girls. Who says you won't keep her even if I do help you? You have no morals. I'm the one who can't trust -you-." Demeter glared.  
hook/hades: he sighed "I would return her, I could promise that on the river styx, but as far as if you don't...well...you won't ever see her again. Are you willing to do that?"  
Aurora: "No. Let her go with me and by the time you get back, it will be done. That's my deal."  
hook/hades: he glanced at aurora. He knew that she would know her mother better than he would...  
Aurora: "Please...Hades..." Aurora tried to look pleading, like she wanted to go home. She knew Demeter would never give in, she was too proud. Hopefully Hades would get the hint.  
hook/hades: Hades nodded "Alright." he said "But you'd better go through with your end of the deal." he closed his sunken eyes and sighed  
Aurora: "Really?" both Demeter and Aurora said at the same time.  
hook/hades: he nodded and said "Yes. I'm choosing to trust you for one time..."  
Aurora: Aurora followed her mother away from Hades, but gave him a backwards glance.  
hook/hades: Demeter's face mocked one of a soldier after war. She looked triumphant "I knew that you'd give in after a while."  
hook/hades: Hades waved and then sat back down next to Aphrodite, ready to start the meeting  
Aurora: "Hello love," Aphrodite purred.  
hook/hades: "Hello." he leaned forward as someone began talking, for once interested in what they had to say. His realm couldn't be the only one failing.  
Aurora: Demeter stood up. She had to let everyone know how horrible -he- was. "Today I would like to call to the fact that my daughter was -kidnapped-. Hades, stole her from me in order to blackmail me into helping the underworld."  
hook/hades: he glanced at Aphrodite as if to say 'that snitch!' then glared at Demeter "Yes well, sweetheart, I don't think that you really want to underworld falling."  
hook/hades: want THE underworld failing  
Aurora: "But I don't think KIDNAPPING is something this court should tolerate!"  
hook/hades: "Court? You talk as if we're mortals! Kidnapping, is something that could have saved the underworld, and therefore, I did it. YOu would do anything if you thought that I was about to go and kill all of your precious plants, would you not?"  
Aurora: "That-That's not the point! You need to be punished!" An idea came into her mind, "And I think Aurora should be the one to choose your punishment."  
hook/hades: he glanced at Aurora, a cold kind of darkness evident in his eyes "Go ahead, then, princess."  
hook/hades: "But excuse me, Demeter, you have no authority over me. I didn't touch her, so you can shut the hell up." he glared at her "I didn't come here to get 'punished' for trying to save my realm." he generally didn't let his temper get ahold of him so easily, but he wasn't feeling great, because it wasn't only his physical state that got pumelled along with the underworld. He clenched his head as it pounded continually.  
Aurora: Aurora didn't like how he snapped. She could tell by everyone's reactions that this was unusual. "I...I don't know..." she said in a small voice.  
Hook/hades: "Exactly." He smirked  
Aurora: "Aurora," Demeter came over to her, "whatever you think he deserves for what he did to you. Don't hold back." Aurora gulped and looked a little lost. He didn't deserve anything bad. She had no idea what to say!  
Hook/hades: "Go ahead and try." He hissed at Demeter."  
Aurora: "He didn't do anything -that- horrible. So maybe a...warning?" she squeaked. She hated how everyone was looking at her.  
Hook/hades: He began laughing "funny. Now anyway, great talk, I'm going now." (Other gods? Aphrodite maybe?)  
Aurora: (You can be any of them as well) "I don't know. I could punish him," Aphrodite smiled in a feline way.  
Hook/hades: He grinned at her for a second before sitting down, leaving the rest of the gods speachless.  
Hook/hades: He grinned at her for a second before sitting down, leaving the rest of the gods speachless.  
Hook/hades: athena stared at him "are you okay hades?  
Aurora: (are you going to keep going? Because you did ask your character a question...)  
Hook/hades: (Ok)  
Hook/hades: "absolutely not."  
Hook/hades: "absolutely not."  
Aurora: "What's wrong then, brother?" Zeus asked.  
Hook/hades: He shook his head "nothing. Just te fact that there is a famine in the underworld. I can't say that it is affecting me well." (Sorry I'm slow I'm sitting with my mom and not allowed to text.)  
Aurora: "It's pretty bad, I've seen it..." Aurora spoke up, but quickly shut up.  
hook/hades: he glared at her for a second, his head still pounding. He felt kind of light-headed actually, which was strange for a god, so he kept quiet, staring at the floor.  
Aurora: "Do you feel alright, dear?" Aphrodite looked concerned, he looked rather ill...  
hook/hades: he glanced at her "Fine..." but he didn't sound it. Either way, he put his head up and waited for someone else to speak. He wasn't going to sound weak, not after his outburst.  
hook/hades: Poseidon looked warily at Hades. He was generally...different. He was sure that there was something wrong with the underworld. "Right. Well Demeter, I don't think that we could 'punish him' it's by far not the worst thing that he's done, and anyway, you'd have trouble punishing a god."  
Aurora: "Yeah, and he really doesn't look so good already..." Aurora was looking at him with concern.  
hook/hades: Hades head started spinning and he knew that something horrible must be happening in the underworld. Perhaps Elysium had began to starve as well, or someone in tartarus had escaped to wreck havoc, but it was something terrible. He knew that much. He didn't have the energy to snap at aurora... ...he couldn't...think... and with that, he passed out.  
Aurora: "Hades!" Aurora gasped and ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and shook him a little bit to see if he would wake up.  
hook/hades: Hades had never blacked out before, but he couldn't say that he liked it...  
hook/hades: "The man probably just had too much to drink." said Demeter with a smirk  
Aurora: Aurora's glare was worthy of Hades when she looked at her mother. "No, he's sick!" she practically yelled.  
hook/hades: "Why do you care?" spat back Demeter  
Aurora: "Because I have a heart! Unlike you apparently!" she spat.  
hook/hades: "He doesn't." muttered Demeter.  
Aurora: "Hades. Hades. Hades, wake up," Aurora kept muttering to him.  
hook/hades: Hades began to rouse, his head still spinning. He turned to Aurora "I've got to go, ok? Something really, really bad is happening downstairs." he snapped and dissappeared.  
Aurora: Aurora sat back, still very shaken up by what had happened. She hoped he'd be okay down in his realm. If not then there would be no one to help him...  
hook/hades: Athena shook her head "Zeus, I do think that it would be more strategic to help Hades...we would not want the underworld to be destroyed... death would not hold, many of our enemies would return..."  
Aurora: Demeter was looking at her daughter questioningly. Why had she had that reaction? You would think Aurora would be rejoicing at his illness...  
hook/hades: Artemis's eyes were wide. This was very unlike Hades... however, if he couldn't handle the underworld, then no one could. "Demeter, I think that it is important that you hold your part of the bargain."  
Aurora: Zeus turned to Aurora, "Do -you- think your mother should hold her part of the deal?" Something was off about her reaction. There was something deeper...  
hook/hades: Aphrodite giggled. She knew love when she saw it, and even if Aurora didn't know it... they had a connection. But then she realized that this was Hades...and hades was good-looking and had power... no, Hades was hers... NOT AURORAS  
hook/hades: Poseidon bit his lip. This was very, very strange. He'd never seen Hades out of his element.  
Aurora: Poseidon was watching Aurora carefully. No one cared about Hades like that...  
hook/hades: "Do you care for him, girl?" asked Ares  
Aurora: Aurora looked up, eyes wide. What could she possibly say? "Uhhhh..."  
hook/hades: Poseidon tried to stop his smile. His brother had never attracted women, and now he attracted two very beautiful ones... Aurora and APHRODITE herself.  
Aurora: "Of course she doesn't," Aphrodite spoke up. "I'm the goddess of love, I know it when I see it. I can also see the -lack- of it."  
hook/hades: of course, eventually the olympus meeting was over, and everyone had to go home...however... apollo thought that Hades fall was just a false. He must have been trying to take Aurora for himself. Well, he wouldn't let him! He would attack the underworld at dawn.  
Aurora: Aurora was still worried when she made her way home with Demeter. "Do you think he'll be okay?" she muttered to her mom, only half hoping Demeter would hear.  
hook/hades: Demeter, who was catching on to her daughter's attraction decided to be a little nicer about Hades. "no, I don't think that he will be ok. It will continue getting worse and worse until he can't wake up. I've seen the same happen to other gods." She was quite proud of herself, actually. SHe hadn't seen a single horrible thing about him.  
Aurora: Aurora felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her. "What?! No! NO! That CAN'T happen!"  
hook/hades: "You're right. It will damage the underworld, and death will stop working. That would be bad." sighing, she added "But dear, he kidnapped you! He's done so many horrible things..."  
Aurora: "Mother! I don't care! Just save him! Please!" Aurora was already crying. No. That could -not- happen. It just couldn't.  
hook/hades: "If it gets bad enough, I will, but for know, he can cope."  
Aurora: "No! He can't! Mom, you have to do something -now-!"  
hook/hades: ''Aurora, you're not old enough, you don't understand through this...crush..."  
Aurora: Aurora blushed, "W-who said I have a -crush- on him?"  
hook/hades: "Hades, Hades, wake up!" mocked Demeter "Seriously, he's not even good looking." okay, THAT was a lie, but Demeter wouldn't admit that it was... he was actually amazingly good-looking...but...NOT THE POINT  
Aurora: "I-I was concerned that someone had just PASSED OUT right in front of me! Is that a bad thing?" Aurora was still in the river in Egypt, De-NILE.  
hook/hades: "As I said, the man has been known to drink a little too much, we don't know that he was actually FAINTING."  
Aurora: "Oh come on mother! You saw how bad of shape he was in!" she defended.  
hook/hades: ''he was probably just faking it to get your sympathy... or Aphrodite's..."  
Aurora: Aurora bristled at the name, "I don't like her."  
hook/hades: "You wouldn't. The way she crawls over Hades." Demeter smirked "They are engaged, however, so it's not like anyone else has a chance." (they weren't engaged, but... Demeter figures that it would stray Aurora away from him."  
Aurora: Aurora could feel herself deflating. "I-I didn't know that..."  
hook/hades: "Well I'm not surprised that he didn't tell you." she rolled her eyes "Come on, let's go back home."  
Aurora: Aurora followed without another word. This -shouldn't- bother her so much. It's not like she cared about him that way anyway. He was just...someone who needed help. And that was it, nothing more.  
Aurora: Apollo snuck down into the underworld as quietly as he could. He wanted to be completely undetected. This is what that jerk Hades would get for toying with Aurora like that.  
hook/hades: At the Underworld, on the other hand, Hades wasn't doing well. He was crouched on the floor, trying his hardest to stand up without heaving. He'd never been this sick, as the underworld had never been through such a famine. He kept passing out, unable to keep his consciousness for too long. However, he felt the presence of a god in the underworld. He wanted to kick them out...but the underworld's army wasn't doing so well either.  
Aurora: Apollo saw how hurt Hades was and a smug smile came onto his face. "Good, this will be easy then."  
Hook/hades: He glare at him "if I could just..." He trailed off, holding his glare  
hook/hades: *glared*  
Aurora: Apollo punched Hades in the mouth. "Why? Why would you do that to someone as good as her? What was the point of fooling her like that?!"  
hook/hades: hades spat ichor (blood of gods) out of his mouth and glared at him "Do what? I took her, yes, but I did nothing like that! What do you mean I FOOLED her, Apollo?" he hissed  
Aurora: "Don't even pretend you don't know," Apollo hissed. "I saw the way she looks at you! You did something to make her think she's in love with you!"  
hook/hades: He sighed and shook his head "I did nothing, Apollo."  
Aurora: Apollo punched him again, "Don't. Lie. To. Me."  
hook/hades: he collapsed on the floor "If this was a fair fight, Apollo, you'd be ash. As it is, I'm not lying to you. You're just not good enough for her. Deal with it. Neither am I. I never wanted to be."  
Aurora: "Well for some reason -she- obviously thinks you are. And that can't be an accident. No one would care about you if they knew the real you."  
hook/hades: he smirked "She just wants someone to take care of, I'm sure. Sorry that you're a jealous bastard, Apollo, but I did nothing."  
Aurora: Aurora walked in just then and saw Apollo and Hades. A rage overcame her and she walked right up to Apollo, "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HIM!"  
hook/hades: he smirked, ichor spilling over his lip "Go ahead, sweetheart, ask her if you wish." he stood up and stumbled where he leant against the wall.  
hook/hades: Apollo glanced at both of them and then sighed "This isn't' the end of this, Hades." he snapped and promptly dissappeared.  
Aurora: Aurora rushed over to Hades. "Oh my gosh! What did he do?!"  
hook/hades: his eyes were dark and mischevious "Just a couple punches. Nothing I can't mirror."  
Aurora: "Not in the state you're in now, you can't."  
hook/hades: "Nope." he slid down to the floor "Just give me a few months, though..." he said. His grin might have been rather evil, if blood had not been mixed in with his teeth.  
Aurora: "There's a problem with that though," Aurora sighed and sat next to him. "My mother refuses to keep up her end of the deal."  
hook/hades: "WHy does that not surprise me?" he asked "But that's ok, when the dead start rising, she'll be forced to." he didn't sound like he cared about the underworld nearly as much anymore.  
Aurora: "No, she'll have to give in before that."  
hook/hades: he laughed rather insanely "Cute, you think she'd give in willingly."  
Aurora: Aurora smiled mischievously, "She will if she thinks you stole me again."  
hook/hades: "No, no, I've had quite enough punches, thank you." he said, rubbing his nose.  
Aurora: "Well oops...it's a bit late for that then..."  
hook/hades: he groaned "Crap...see you later."  
Aurora: Aurora looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"  
hook/hades: and then, his eyes rolled into his head and his head smacked the floor painfully  
Aurora: Aurora gasped. This wasn't good at all! It was a good thing she had snuck back down here. She knew she could never carry him, but that didn't mean she couldn't make this a bit more comfortable. She ran to her room and grabbed some pillows and her blanket. She went back and did her best to make him comfortable. Placed a pillow under his head, and the blanket over him. She then decided to just wait for him to wake up, he might need something when he did...  
hook/hades: he had a heavy fever and his eyebrows were so scrunched together with pain that they looked like they belonged together. He shivered heavily and sweat beaded off his head. He didn't wake up  
Aurora: Aurora got a cloth with cold water and pressed it to his forehead, trying to lower the fever.  
hook/hades: At once, his eyes flashed open and he attempted to get up. "Elysium..." he muttered  
Aurora: Aurora gently pushed him back down. "No, you need to rest." She dabbed the sweat off his forehead with a new cloth.  
hook/hades: "Who-the hell cares about me? Elysium is falling. They're the most organized part of the underworld, if they fall...things will get much, much worse."  
Aurora: "Well you can't do anything about it like this, so rest," she smiled down at him, but her eyes were tinged with worry.  
hook/hades: "If I can't do anything about it, then why am I here?" he hissed  
Aurora: "Don't think like that!"  
hook/hades: "Why not?" he glared at her "It's a legitimate question. I was put here for a reason. If I can't save the only thing that I have, then what am I, anyway?"  
Aurora: "It would be much worse off without you, and you know that. Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're doing all you can and no one can ask for more than that."  
hook/hades: "I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I want to do something and I think I'll try my best."  
Aurora: "And what exactly do you plan to do when you're passing out every few minutes?" she raised an eyebrow.  
hook/hades: "I don't know." he said, his eyes becoming dull "You're right, there's nothing I can do, but it still annoys the hell out of me."  
hook/hades: literally  
Aurora: "Well considering it's the lack of hell that's annoying you..." she laughed softly.  
hook/hades: he chuckled too "You know, Apollo is right in one respect. Why are you sticking around? Even Aphrodite isn't this persistant."  
Aurora: "Persistent at what?" she asked confused.  
hook/hades: "Sticking around. If i were...I don't know, Poseidon, it wouldn't be strange, but no one sticks around this long. no one."  
Aurora: "Well someone has to take care of you. You were just about to go on a suicide mission to save the underworld when you can barely stay conscience. Besides, do I seem like 'everyone' to you?" she smiled at him.  
hook/hades: "Yes. You seem just like everyone." he said, laying his head now "And anyway, it's not suicide if you can't die."  
Aurora: "But you could still not wake up," she said sadly. Her voice was soft as if she didn't want to say it.  
hook/hades: "Yes, but I'd wake up eventually. Of course, it would take a great while, but Demeter would give in eventually."  
Aurora: "Well now she has to give in sooner. And you need to sleep some more," Aurora kissed his forehead.  
hook/hades: he raised an eyebrow, but eventualyl fell asleep-well, it probably wasn't sleep, but not the point  
Aurora: Aurora sat by his side again. Getting something if he needed, and making sure he rested.  
hook/hades: Teh phone rang continually...ring ring ring ring  
Aurora: Aurora pondered for a second if she should answer it, in the end she did. It could be important. "Hello?"  
hook/hades: "Aurora?" asked Demeter "You're with him again?" she asked, obviously annoyed  
Aurora: "You refused to keep up your end of the deal, so why should he keep up his?" she snapped.  
hook/hades: "Yes, but it's actually not HIS fault this time! Do you know what he could have done to you? That man..." she sighed "I heard that Elysium crashed, is that true?"  
Aurora: "He couldn't have done anything to me! Not in the state he's in! He's been conscience for a total of 5 minutes since I got here! what did he ever do to you?"  
hook/hades: Demeter stayed silent for a while and then said "You know that you had a father once, Aurora."  
Aurora: "Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
hook/hades: "I think you know." said Demeter, but apparently decided to say something about it "He came to our cottage one day and said that your father owed him... and so he took his soul. I haven't seen him since, and he never said a word about it afterwards."  
Aurora: Aurora paused. "What?"  
hook/hades: "You heard me." said Demeter "I have my reasons, he has his. But you should be informed before you try to heal a monster."  
Aurora: Aurora looked over to Hades, then turned away. "I don't know exactly what happened. But right now, he's not the monster. You are."  
hook/hades: Demeter shook her head "I'm not lying to you. That man is a monster. I can't...do anything for him after what he did."  
Aurora: She took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. No. He -couldn't- have done that. "Then don't do it for him...do it for me."  
hook/hades: Demeter stared at the phone "Do you love him, Aurora?"  
Aurora: "I don't know. I really don't," she said in a small voice.  
hook/hades: "I'll do it, but just know that he's not a fallen angel.'' with that, she hung up.  
Aurora: A smile broke out across Aurora's face. He would get better. But her mother's question still burned in her mind. Did she love him?  
hook/hades: Hades eyes were open, though his eyes were hollow and dark, much more like what a god of death should be.  
Aurora: Aurora rushed over to him. "She's going to help! She's agreed to help!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw his eyes were open. She sunk back down next to him.  
hook/hades: he nodded "I know. I hope you don't think that I will thank her, though." his words were harsh, and they had a sharp edge to them.  
Aurora: Aurora shied away a bit. "I thought...I thought you'd be happy..."  
hook/hades: He stared at her "Happy? Not happy, exactly, look at all of this destruction? If she had just followed our agreement in the first place..."  
Aurora: "Yes, she should have. But the point is that now it can get better," she tried to be optimistic.  
hook/hades: he sighed "I suppose you're right... but no, I'm not happy."  
Aurora: "You should be..." She bit her lip, "And..uh...Hades?"  
hook/hades: he looked up "What?"  
Aurora: "My mom also said...oh, nevermind, it's not important."  
hook/hades: "Oh no, I'm interested in anything that your mother has to say." said Hades, finally looking interested  
Aurora: Aurora looked down, she really shouldn't have brought this up. "Did you...take my father's soul?"  
hook/hades: he tilted his head "It depends on who your father was." he said simply  
Aurora: "Calcareous is what my mother said his name was. I-I never met him or anything."  
hook/hades: he nodded "Yes-I remember that one. Why?"  
Aurora: "T-that's why she wouldn't help. Not at first anyway...So, I-I guess I was just wondering."  
hook/hades: he nodded "Is she still mad about that?" he raised an eyebrow "You would have thought that he would have told her that he owed his soul to me."  
Aurora: "Well I guess it kind of explains it. I mean I'd still be mad if someone took who I loved," she shrugged.  
hook/hades: "Would you? But he sold his soul to me. He wanted a love potion, and I told him that I could give it to him for his soul... and that he would have ten years on earth before I took it. When people say 'don't sell your soul to the devil' it's not a figure of speach."  
Aurora: "And that -was- stupid of him. I'm just saying that it explains why my mom wouldn't help you at first," Aurora defended.  
hook/hades: "I can't help what happens to stupid men. She can't blame me for his error. Let alone letting the underworld die for it." He seemed like a completely different person. Cold, held back, but mostly, he just seemed inhuman.  
Aurora: "Yeah...I guess you're right..." she muttered.  
hook/hades: "What would you know about love anyway?" he said, an unreadable expression in his gaze "Sweetheart, if you don't know about something, you shouldn't argue for it."  
Aurora: The thought 'I do know about it, I love you' almost came pouring out of her mouth, but she stopped it. "I guess you're right...I shouldn't have brought it up," she blushed and looked away.  
hook/hades: a rush of sadness that he didn't expect came to him, but was soon replaced with anger, who did she think she was? "Well, princess, this is my job! If you don't like it, then you can leave."  
Aurora: "Well fine then!" she huffed. "It's not like I just helped save your realm or anything! Excuse me for trying to defend my MOTHER a little bit!"  
hook/hades: "I would have been fine." he hissed, standing up "It's not the first time that the Underworld has fallen." The problem was, Hades had never had family. He wasn't sure exactly how she could defend that..that... IDIOT. His voice became sickly sweet as he said "ANd anyway, it didn't seem like you were all that into defending her earlier."  
Aurora: "Well that was when she was being the jerk, but now it's you! What's that supposed to mean, anyway?!"  
hook/hades: "I've always been a jerk princess, didn't I tell you that?" he hissed, his dark eyes narrowed  
Aurora: "No, you haven't. And you didn't answer my question."  
hook/hades: "I just mean that you switch sides so easily. You decide 'oh, well hades is being a jerk like usual, let's go talk to mom.'"  
Aurora: "-She- called here! All I did was answer the phone! You can't blame me for that!"  
hook/hades: "i don't blame you for answering the phone." he muttered "I don't blame you at all." he realized "But I need to go try to fix the underworld, I'll see you someday later."  
Aurora: "Probably not," she snapped. With the click of her fingers she was back home, and still fuming.  
hook/hades: Demeter glanced at her "Hello, Persephone. Back again?"  
Aurora: "That jerk!" Aurora exclaimed. "How dare he just act like I did -noting- for him! After everything!"  
hook/hades: "That's Hades for you." sighed demeter "He's too arrogant."  
Aurora: "I can't believe him! After everything!" Aurora ranted.  
hook/hades: She nodded "Again, that's hades for you. Sometimes he's slightly human, and others he's worse than an animal."  
Aurora: The anger started evaporating as she went over what just happened in her mind, an empty sadness was left in it's place. The tears were falling before she knew her eyes were watering.  
Aurora: "Probably not," she snapped. With the click of her fingers she was back home, and still fuming.  
hook/hades: Demeter glanced at her "Hello, Persephone. Back again?"  
Aurora: "That jerk!" Aurora exclaimed. "How dare he just act like I did -noting- for him! After everything!"  
hook/hades: "That's Hades for you." sighed demeter "He's too arrogant."  
Aurora: "I can't believe him! After everything!" Aurora ranted.  
hook/hades: She nodded "Again, that's hades for you. Sometimes he's slightly human, and others he's worse than an animal."  
Aurora: The anger started evaporating as she went over what just happened in her mind, an empty sadness was left in it's place. The tears were falling before she knew her eyes were watering.  
hook/hades: Demeter crouched down next to her "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
Aurora: "Define 'hurt'."  
hook/hades: "You know what I mean, AUrora."  
Aurora: "No, no of course not. Not like that."  
hook/hades: "Then what did he do?"  
Aurora: "Can your heart be broken by someone you don't know if you love?" she asked softly, through her tears.  
hook/hades: "Only if you have the capacity to love a devil." she said "I don't suppose that he has the capacity to love, though."  
hook/hades: Hades was sure that he was in love with her-yes, but that didn't mean that he was going to mourn. He put himself more into his work, rebuilding the palace to something much better than it was before, and he also gave into Aphrodite, trying to fill the hole in his soul that he refused was there. He filled himself with emptiness, but it was better than losing himself.  
Aurora: The entire year was horrible. Aurora just couldn't get over the heartbreak, even though she refused to call it that. She did -not- love Hades. The spring was practically nonexistent because she just didn't care enough to make it beautiful. It even got to the point where her mother was letting Apollo try to court her, Hermes as well. She wasn't interested in either. Even the gardens which use to bring her such joy looked dull now. She was not in love with him, she was sure of this, since she had lost the ability to love.  
hook/hades: Hades woke up next to Aphrodite, though he still couldn't find it in himself to actually love her. "Good morning, love." he knew that it was time to go to Olympus, but he didn't really want to see Aurora. he would just throw himself back into his cycle of recovering, which, though had greatly improved the underworld's system, probably didn't help his love life, or his liver.  
Aurora: "'Morning," Aphrodite smiled back at him. She had known whatever little fling he had with Aurora would just blow over, and when it had, she had been there.  
hook/hades: He wanted a drink, already. However, he didn't do that to himself-yet. He gave a smile back "Morning. I suppose we have to go see my family of hell again."  
Aurora: "Looking forward to it," Aphrodite said sarcastically. The thing was, she actually -was- looking forward to it. It would be the first meeting with him on her arm. See? She could get power too. She wasn't just some dumb bimbo.  
hook/hades: he got up and put on some clothes, because apparently if he didn't, his family would be horrified. He made himself look presentable, and then walked back into his room, seeing that Aphrodite looked amazing as usual. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing-she was beautiful, and there was no question that she would make a good goddess of the underworld. But he couldn't find it in himself to ask her to marry him...  
Aurora: Aurora sighed as she followed her mother to the meeting. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to do anything really. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was all smiles as she walked in with Hades.  
Aurora: Zeus leaned over to Poseidon. "Remember what happened last year?" he asked.  
hook/hades: "When Hades passed out? I've been savoring it... why?"  
Aurora: "Look who he's with this year," Zeus laughed. "Not who I would have thought..."  
hook/hades: "Well, of course. She's kind of pretty, in case you haven't noticed, and she's been flirting with him for years. It wouldn't have taken me that long."  
Aurora: "Yes, but remember who was freaking out when he fainted?" Zeus said.  
hook/hades: "True. But I was freaking out when he fainted too... in a good way."  
Aurora: "Point. But I doubt Persephone is going to be too happy to see this..." Zeus smiled mischievously.  
hook/hades: "I'll bet you three silver dollars that Aphrodite will win this fight." grinned poseidon. "They grow up so fast."  
Aurora: "Nah, Persephone is definitely going to win. She cares more. It's a bet."  
hook/hades: "Oh come on, Hades can't love, he doesn't have a heart, but he does have eyes."  
Aurora: "Persephone isn't bad either, just ask Apollo or Hermes. Look at him, not able to attract a wife for nothing, now he's got two of the most beautiful goddesses about to get in a claw each other's eyes out over him."  
hook/hades: "They grow up so fast." repeated Poseidon then said "And i'm almost wishing that I'd gotten his half of the deal now... (the underworld)"  
Aurora: "Hey, either way this goes there's going to be one beautiful girl in need of a rebound," Zeus grinned.  
hook/hades: "Ahh, you know I'm married..." but he didn't look particularly sorry "But you know, i'd take either one... And Hades doesn't even look happy about it!"  
Aurora: "Really. If the goddess of love and beauty on his arm doesn't make him smile, then there's no hope for him."  
hook/hades: "There never was." sighed Poseidon "We're not related if anyone asks."  
hook/hades: Hades sat down in his chair, a scowl on his face as he took a sip out of his goblet.  
Aurora: Aurora and Demeter walked into the room. Aurora's eyes went straight to Hades and she felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her.  
hook/hades: Hades tried to avoid Aurora's eyes. he turned to Aphrodite "Another family meeting. joy. let's hope I don't pass out again."  
Aurora: "That was horrible. I was freaking out over that last year," Aphrodite pouted.  
hook/hades: "Ha. I thought that you found it pretty hilarious." grinned hades "I would have too."  
Aurora: No matter how hard she tried Aurora couldn't stop glancing back at Hades. She knew it was a bad idea, probably the stupidest idea she'd ever had. Aurora made her way over to Hades and Aphrodite, "Hello."  
hook/hades: Hades seemed suddenly quite interested in his drink, but he managed to say in a cold tone "Hello, Aurora."  
Aurora: "You're better," she said the first thing she could think of. Then she realized how stupid it sounded. Of course he was better.  
hook/hades: "Yes." he said curtly "Fine." He wanted to dissappear, but instead, he kept his face stony and cold.  
Aurora: "So how have things been...in the underworld." Aurora knew she should just walk away, but she just couldn't force herself to.  
hook/hades: "Great now that I'm here." said Aphrodite, leaning against Hades "I liven up the place a bit."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, I'm sure that's exactly what you do," Aurora said with a glare.  
hook/hades: Hades snickered, though he still hovered dangerously close to his wine glass.  
hook/hades: Aphrodite grinned "more than you ever did."  
Aurora: "Well at least I had more to offer than lack of clothing," she sneered.  
hook/hades: Hades raised an eyebrow, trying his best not to burst out laughing. He took a long sip of his wine and looked at Aphrodite, awaiting her response.  
hook/hades: "Oh, don't drink so much, dear." she took his glass, but he just sighed and crossed his arms. "Well at least I have more to offer than a caretaker."  
Aurora: "It's a good thing I did. Where were you when he was passing out every few minutes?" Aurora crossed her arms.  
hook/hades: "He still was when you left." grinned Aphrodite. Of course, she didn't mean that he had still been sick. Just that he had began drinking so much that he passed out almost every day.  
Aurora: Aurora looked confused, "But he was fine?"  
hook/hades: Hades face-palmed and sighed "Please shut up, love?" he asked Aphrodite  
hook/hades: Aphrodite glared at him, but then nodded "Anything for you. LOVE."  
Aurora: Aurora shot Aphrodite a glare before turning and stalking away. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.  
hook/hades: Poseidon grinned "I win."  
hook/hades: Hades sighed "Well good. I'd rather not have that become... new gossip.'  
Aurora: "The meeting is not over yet," Zeus grinned back.  
Aurora: "Oh, it doesn't matter if people talk," Aphrodite smiled at Hades.  
hook/hades: "I suppose not." he said, but really he just didn't want Aurora to know that he had been affected so badly.  
Aurora: "Something's wrong?" Aphrodite asked.  
hook/hades: "Something always is. However, I wish this meeting would just start already."  
Aurora: "Oh? So eager to leave, brother?" Zeus asked, enjoying Hades discomfort.  
hook/hades: "Quite." he muttered "Just get over with it."  
Aurora: "Have big plans?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
hook/hades: "As far as you know." he glared and closed his eyes in order to calm himself.  
Aurora: "With whom?" Zeus asked innocently, but it wasn't convincing.  
hook/hades: "i could ask you the same." he said too calmly "But the answer wouldn't be the same from day to day."  
Aurora: "Oh you may go home with Aphrodite, but you know you wish it was Aurora," Zeus smiled. He couldn't let Poseidon be right.  
Aurora: *win the bet.  
hook/hades: He snickered "Is there a point to this, Zeus?"  
Aurora: Aphrodite looked at Hades expectantly. "The point is that it's false. Right, love?" she did -not- look happy.  
hook/hades: "The point, dear, is that everyone seems to be rather...interested in things that are not their business."  
Aurora: "Oh, so you would rather be with Aurora than me, hmm?" she raised her eyebrow. Aurora's name caught her attention and she made her way over to the group with confusion written all over her face.  
hook/hades: "I didn't say that." said Hades, turning to her. He didn't want to lose her-he couldn't cope without someone... as shallow as she was, she was at least someone.  
Aurora: "You didn't deny it," Aphrodite retorted.  
hook/hades: "No, I didn't." he sighed "But I've been with you for far longer than I was ever with her. In fact, I was never -with- her, we we


	5. College AU

Aurora: Aurora sat down at a table in the library. If it hadn't been her favorite teacher, Professor Booth, to ask her she would have politely declined. But now she was stuck tutoring campus bad boy Killian Jones. 'Might as well get it over with' she thought to herself.  
Killian jones: Killian spun into the nearest chair, siging dramatically "m'lady, can we please get this over with? As pleasant as your company is, math is not."  
Aurora: Aurora had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, "It's English and now I think I know why you're failing."  
Killian jones: "I think I know too, but go ahead, princess. You're a lot more fun than mr...b-something."  
Aurora: "Professor Booth," Aurora corrected. Well...this would be as horrible as she had suspected.  
Killian jones: "Fine, but go ahead, what's your theory." He winked  
Aurora: "That you spend too much time making small talk instead of actually trying to learn," she smiled sweetly.  
Killian jones: "ah, no. It may be hard for you to believe, I mean, it's hard for me too, but I'm not perfect, and therefore I just don't care."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "You consider yourself perfect, now do you? Forgive me if I disagree."  
Killian jones: "forgiven. I'm good at that." He leaned back "so English, huh? Am I failing? Interesting.  
Aurora: "You must know you are, or else Professor Booth wouldn't have assigned me to be your tutor. Now are we going to get started or not?" Aurora was growing impatient of him.  
Killian jones: "No, he insisted." Sighed hook  
Aurora: "Look, I'm not happy about this either. But the sooner we get started, the sooner we can both leave, okay?" Aurora sighed.  
Killian jones: he nodded "oh but I don't mind just staring here for a while." Sighing, he added "but moguls will want me back before noon so might as well." (Still gone but I had a chance)  
Aurora: (moguls?)  
Killian jones: back but I'll be slow  
Killian jones: MIHLA lol  
Aurora: (...Have you read those paragraphs? Mihla died in High School)  
Killian jones: (yeah, I was thinking that maybe she hasn't yet situated we could go through him distancing himself from other people what do you think?)  
Aurora: (...But I liked the paragraphs...pleeeeeee ease?)  
Killian jones: (but... ok... I was going to do everything else like the packets...)  
Killian jones: paragraphs  
Aurora: (But I don't like Mihla being alive, we already did that with the crime one)  
Killian jones: "well fine, I suppose I need my beauty sleep." He soghed "lets get this over with."  
Aurora: "Good. So our class is reading Romeo and Juliet, what part have you gotten to?"  
Killian jones: "oh... The title was pretty interesting."  
Aurora: "Are you kidding? You haven't read any of it! We're almost done!"  
Killian jones: "Correction, you're almost done. I'm taking my time."  
Aurora: Aurora sighed in exasperation. This would be an uphill battle and she knew it. "Fine, you need to get started on it though. I can't help you with the paper if you haven't done the reading."  
Killian jones: he smiled "see this didn't take too long."  
Killian jones: im back for good now  
Aurora: (Yay) "We're not done yet. I'm going to make sure you at least get a good start. So start reading."  
Killian jones: He scowled at her, but since he was actually a very quickly reader, he figured it wouldn't take long. He opened the book  
Aurora: She smiled. Aurora couldn't believe that went so well. She opened her book herself, it wouldn't hurt to get a bit ahead.  
killian jones: he closed the book after about five minutes "Finished the first chapter. Am I done yet?"  
Aurora: She glanced up with a disbelieving look. "It's only been five minutes."  
killian jones: "Well I do know how to read, princess." he sighed. It wasn't at all a long chapter, he didn't know why she thought that he would be a slow reader... or perhaps she thought him stupid?  
Aurora: "I know, but it's Shakespeare! No one can read Shakespeare that fast."  
killian jones: "Romeo really is a pervert, you know?" he asked, rather annoyed with the character "First he breaks up with his girlfriend and he's sooo upset about it, and then the next month or so, he goes to marry a 13 year old girl... or so I've heard. Either way, the first chapter was utterly boring. No wonder I didn't read this earlier."  
Aurora: Aurora looked at him in surprise, "So you have done the reading."  
killian jones: "yes, but not this year." he said "Last year I read it countless times."  
Aurora: "You like Romeo and Juliet?" This seemed...not like him...not what she had heard about him either.  
killian jones: "No." he said "As I said, I find the characters quite annoying." he rolled his eyes "A 13 year old girl randomly falls in love and someone found the need to write about it? Happens all the time."  
Aurora: "Then why did you read it 'countless times'?" she raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones: what he didn't want to tell her is that the reason he read it countless times was because he wanted to make sure that he got a good grade. Instead, he said "Where do you think I learned all of my tricks? I have to find them someplace."  
Aurora: Now she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh yes, because you are just so smooth. That's why everyone calls you a manwhore."  
killian jones: "They're just jealous." said Killian, shrugging dismissively "But they don't have girls throwing themselves at them, so they really can't say much."  
Aurora: "At least they've learned the lesson that STD's aren't pokemon, you're not supposed to catch them all."  
killian jones: (OMG ) he laughed and said "I think that I need to find better books if you can outwit me."  
Aurora: "Oh my gosh, the amazing Killian Jones admits to being outwitted. I just feel so honored," she said sarcastically.  
killian jones: "You should be, the only time I've ever been outwitted was in bed." he said "And well, you don't really need your wits in that case."  
Aurora: "No wonder you don't have any."  
killian jones: "That explains why you're so brilliant."  
Aurora: She glared. "Excuse me for not being a slut."  
killian jones: "And you have no right to mark me as such. You're my tutor, not my therapist."  
Aurora: "So are you saying all of the rumors are false? I mean even lies stem from some truth. And honestly, I've seen you at parties."  
killian jones: he laughed "no, I'm definately a slut, but as I said, not my therapist."  
Aurora: "You're right, back to tutoring. If you have read the book, then you can get a head start on the paper."  
killian jones: "Right...paper..." he glanced at her "Yeah, I don't think that's such a great idea."  
Aurora: She did not look amused, "Why?"  
killian jones: "Me...pen...paper... we tried that once. It didn't work out."  
Aurora: "Well we're going to try again. I promised Professor Booth I'd tutor you, so I'm going to."  
killian jones: "Really, threesomes are one thing, but I'm not one for four. However, he could definately imagine Aurora with the pen and the paper. They got along almost too well.  
Aurora: "Is there anything you can't relate to sex? I mean, really?"  
killian jones: "Yes. Cinderblocks. Wait, no, got it." he smirked "No, you'd be surprised how much there is to compare."  
Aurora: "I'm here to tutor you in English, not be disgusted by your half-with innuendos."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Yeah well good luck with that."  
Aurora: She ignored him. "The paper is pretty basic, just plot summery with a character analysis. So which character did you want to do?"  
killian jones: "Can I do a paper on how all of the characters are crap?" he asked her dully  
Aurora: "If you can argue it well, you can actually. Which one did you hate the most?"  
killian jones: "Romeo." he said, rather surprised that he could argue this...  
Aurora: She smiled just a bit. Now they were getting somewhere. "Why?"  
killian jones: "Well, he's an overemotional idiot. In the beginning, he's crying because a girl doesn't like him, and he says that he can't live without her. Then in the end, he kills himself because a girl dies. Yeah, he loved her, fine, I get that, but you shouldn't kill yourself over a girl no matter how much you love them. That's just stupid."  
Aurora: She thought for a moment. "So your thesis would be along the lines of 'Romeo is an unrealistic character because of his false sense of love and commitment.' Or something like that.  
killian jones: he nodded "Ok..." he couldn't believe that she was getting him to do this... didn't he...not care? Or maybe he just pressed down his urge to learn. he shook his head, confused at himself  
Aurora: "No?" she asked confused.  
killian jones: he snapped out of his thoughts "Yeah, sure that'd work." he nodded "Not that Juliet is all that much better, but...yeah that'll do."  
Aurora: "What's your opinion of Juliet?" she prompted. More because she was wondering at his thoughts.  
killian jones: "Well i suppose she's also an unrealistic character. She's known as the most beautiful character that Romeo has ever seen, but she's 13. She's not even marriage age back then, and they exaggerate her sexuality."  
Aurora: "She's too young to really know what love is like," Aurora agreed.  
killian jones: he nodded "Either way, you can admire Shakespeare without admiring romeo and Juliet. The premesis and the writing of the story may be beautiful, but I'll never know why it's his most popular book. People shape it off of what love should be like, but they're so wrong. Romeo and Juliet paints love as some pink bubblegum paradice..."  
killian jones: *paradise*  
Aurora: "You are the last person I'd ever thought could possibly say something that deep," Aurora admitted.  
killian jones: he smirked "And believe me, it'll be the last time I do."  
Aurora: "Probably," she agreed. But he had surprised her quite a bit. Was it possible that there was something more to the university bad boy?  
killian jones: "And it's probably the last time that I'm going to understand a word you say. God, really you make no sense some times. What do you do, spend all of your time doing homework or somethign?"  
Aurora: "Excuse me?" Or maybe it had been a fluke.  
killian jones: "Is your hearing as bad as your heart?"  
Aurora: "What does that even mean?"  
killian jones: "Because it's beating way to fast to be healthy.  
Aurora: "One, I would have expected better from you, that was really lame. And two, I wouldn't be attracted to you if you were the last guy on earth."  
killian jones: he smirked "You know, a lot of men would find your boringness off-putting, but I like a challenge."  
Aurora: "Boring?!" she protested, then processed the rest of what he said. "Well good luck with that, I have a boyfriend."  
killian jones: "Yeah, but you could do so much better. He's a real pris. Quite a bit like Romeo, really, except that he lacks the romantics and the good taste in girls."  
killian jones: *priss*  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "You're trying to hit on me and you say that my boyfriend has bad taste in women? That's horrible logic."  
killian jones: "I never said that I was logical. Have you seem my math grade." he rolled his eyes "And I'm not hitting on you. Well, I am, but don't feel special, it kind of goes for everyone.''  
Aurora: "Oh trust me, everyone knows that."  
killian jones: he nodded "So they do. Now anyway, I've got to go. i've got work to do apparently."  
Aurora: "You know how they say all goodbye's are bad? This one isn't," she snapped before heading away fuming.  
killian jones: "Somehow I don't think that's what they meant." and with that, he waved and walked off. When he got home, of course he worked on his paper. he wrote it dutifully, and actually worked for the first time in a long time... it felt good.  
Aurora: Aurora couldn't focus on her paper all night. She was still fuming. How dare he say that to her! Phillip was amazing! And she was too good for him in the first place. She knew she shouldn't let what he had said get to her, but it still was for some reason.  
killian jones: Hook started his paper quickly, but he was sure that he'd done well. Of course, when he was done writing for the day, he was extremely confused on why he had bothered to do this in the first place... he didn't like work unless it involved several girls in the mix. Putting down his paper, he found himself drifting off, and so he was waken up by the alarm as he had slept on his desk.  
Aurora: Aurora woke up refreshed, like usual. She went to bed and woke up the same time every day, even if she didn't have to. It kept her on schedule.  
killian jones: he went through every class, and his teachers were unsurprised that he wasn't paying attention. Other than his English teacher, who was pleasantly surprised to find that he was at least looking at his book. After class, he headed over to Aurora's apartment, rather annoyed that he had to do this. he didn't know why the teacher cared.  
Aurora: Aurora loved her classes, as usual. Her science was a bit difficult, but nothing she couldn't handle. She was working on her math homework when someone knocked on her door. She was not looking forward to it, but she opened it with a smile anyway. "Hello Killian."  
killian jones: "Hello, princess." he said. He had bags under his usually flawless eyes, and a scar on his cheek was made far more obvious.  
Aurora: "Your cheek?" she looked confused. He usually didn't look so...unkempt.  
killian jones: he touched his cheek and traced the scar "oh yes. You just realized that?  
Aurora: "Yeah...It seems more... prominent, I guess."  
killian jones: he nodded tiredly. he hadn't gotten much sleep as he'd worked on the paper and wasn't used to working. "Makes sense. Anyway, I worked on the paper."  
Aurora: "You did?" she asked, surprised.  
killian jones: he nodded "I did. I guess I must have been really, really bored."  
Aurora: "No girls throwing themselves at you last night?" she sneered.  
killian jones: "Ha ha. As I said, I like a challenge. I'm not so frivolous as to just sleep with any random girl." he said, rolling his eyes.  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow in a 'really?' type way.  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes but didn't answer. He was too tired to really figure out what she was saying. "Mmhmm, so let's get on with it."  
Aurora: Aurora led him to the couch and sat down. "So lets see this paper of yours."  
killian jones: he handed it to her. Surprisingly, it was actually beautifully written. Like a painting written in words. Art described with letters. He closed his eyes as she read it, his spiked hair pressed against the couch.  
Aurora: Aurora read it and was astonished. Why on earth did he need a tutor? "Wow...Killian...this is great! You're arguments are perfect and go with your thesis well. It flows. I'm impressed."  
killian jones: he opened one eye slightly "You expected any less?" he joked feebly  
Aurora: "You're failing the class. Yes, I expected much less."  
killian jones: he smirked "i'm failing because I don't bother, not because I can't write."  
Aurora: "Why don't you bother? I mean if it's this easy for you...?"  
killian jones: "Because what's the point?" he asked. He didn't know why he didn't care anymore, but he'd stopped around his softmore year.  
Aurora: "Passing? Graduating?" she shrugged.  
killian jones: "Eh-graduating." he shrugged. he was in college, he should care...in fact, he almost wanted to. But it was too late now, he told himself. he couldn't and wouldn't start now. He would keep his reputation.  
Aurora: "Why are you in collage if you don't care about graduating?"  
killian jones: "Because I used to." he said with a sigh "I had a 4.0 GPA and I planned on keeping it. But I don't anymore."  
Aurora: Okay, now she was really confused..."That...Killi an, that doesn't make any sense..."  
killian jones: "Well it doesn't have to." he didn't know why he snapped at her. no one had cared what he did and he didn't like it. "The point is, a tudor can't cure carelessness."  
Aurora: "Well excuse me for being curious!" she snapped back.  
killian jones: "Well there's nothing curious about it." he muttered, annoyed. "Anyway...English class or whatever."  
Aurora: "Yes, I'm sure you're just dying to get out of here so you can go to some party and drink yourself into a stupor and bang anything in a skirt!"  
killian jones: he smirked "You're getting ahead of yourself. Though I can't say that sounds horrible."  
Aurora: "How could you possibly enjoy something like that?" she would personally rather enjoy a good book then loose her mind an wake up with a stranger.  
killian jones: "That's for me to know and for you to guess. How in the world could you not enjoy having a bit of fun?"  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "I do. That's just not what I consider fun. And I honestly don't see how anyone could."  
killian jones: "That's because you don't know what fun is.'  
Aurora: "Oh I don't, now do I? Then please, enlighten me."  
killian jones: "And how, m'lady, does this have anything to do with English?" he asked, trying to move out of the conversation.  
Aurora: "Since when do you care?"  
killian jones: "Here, how about I bring you somewhere 'fun' and then we can get over this stupid conversation."  
Aurora: "Really? You'd want to be seen with someone so 'boring'?" Not that she wanted to be seen anywhere with him, she didn't want rumors. She just wasn't one to back down from a challenge.  
killian jones: "Nah. I'll take you. I never said I'd be seen with you." he rolled his eyes "The ignorance of the boring."  
Aurora: "Well maybe I don't want to go!"  
killian jones: "Then you don't have to. But you did ask me."  
killian jones: "What I thought was fun, I mean."  
Aurora: "Where and when?" She would not back down. She wasn't the type of person to do that.  
killian jones: "Saterday. It's at Ariel's apartment." he licked his lips. Ariel was a fiery, but beautiful girl who caught the eye of almost all of the men at school.  
Aurora: "I can't go to a party if I'm not invited."  
killian jones: "Oh, but it's an open party and if you're with me, you'll be allowed."  
Aurora: "Fine. I'll go," she huffed. She would prove that she knew how to have fun. He would -not- make a fool of her so easily.  
killian jones: he grinned "Alright. Don't invite your 'boyfriend' though, he's no fun."  
Aurora: She honestly wasn't planing on it. She didn't want him to know she was going to a party, he wouldn't like that at all. "What do you have against Phillip?"  
killian jones: "nothing against him exactly. just...I don't know, he's boring. He's always mocking me for something. He's just a goody two-shoes, and it's annoying."  
Aurora: "Yeah, but..." she paused...she couldn't exactly disagree with him...  
killian jones: he smirked "Exactly. Now, do I need to stay here or can I go home and sleep?"  
Aurora: She glanced over his paper again. "It's really good. Now go take a nap, you look like you're about to pass out on my couch."  
killian jones: he nodded adn waved "I'll see you on Saterday, then, princess."  
Aurora: "See you." Well...this would be...interesting...  
killian jones: Hook quickly fell asleep. He shouldn't have let himself get too tired, but he'd stayed up all night. Either way, when he woke up a few mornings later, it was saterday. He didn't have school, and, well, Ariel liked him to come over early to help her set up, so he walked over and knocked on the door.  
Aurora: Aurora didn't see Killian for the rest of the week. She was slightly concerned. He'd looked horrible the last time she'd seen him. A few rumors were floating around, but she didn't think they were true at all. When Saturday rolled around she was contemplating not even getting ready. What was the point if he wasn't going to take her? She wasn't the type who could just -go- to a party. But something inside her said she should. At the least she could always call Philip if Killian didn't show up.  
Aurora: Ariel smiled when she opened her door to see it was Killian. "What's up?"  
killian jones: "You said that you might need some help setting up?" he said. She had called him earlier, though he didn't know if that was what she was really calling him about. He wouldn't said that in front of Ariel, however.  
Aurora: "Yeah, could you make sure the refreshments are all alright. Wouldn't want this to get too out of hand," she winked.  
killian jones: he smirked "Yes, because I am the conossieur." (don't know how to spell that O_O)  
Aurora: "Oh no, you're not going to down it all before the party even starts. Just look at the labels and tell me if it's good or not," Ariel rolled her eyes.  
killian jones: he sighed "You're no fun." he looked at the stuff, looking at the labels "Yeah. It's good. Not the best that I've ever seen, but people aren't exactly here for the taste."  
Aurora: "Okay, good. Now, do you want to...keep me company until the party starts?" Ariel knew he'd say yes like always.  
killian jones: "Of course, princess." he said "As always, I do love your company."  
killian jones: "But-I've got to go pick up someone. I promised I'd take her. She's so boring, I figured she needed to learn what fun was. On the other hand, I think she'll turn out fine once she's got a couple in her."  
Aurora: "Aw," Arial looked a bit disappointed, "But I guess I can give you up to a charity case for a while."  
killian jones: he smiled crookedly "Well i'll see you in a few minutes, then, Ariel."  
Aurora: "Bye," she waved.  
killian jones: he knocked on AUrora's door. THat day he was much more kept, not at all like the last time that she'd seen him "Aurora?" he called  
Aurora: Aurora opened the door with a smile even though she was a bit nervous. She was wearing a light purple dress that went down to her knees. It showed the barest hint of cleavage, and hugged her form. It was sexy in a classy way, but not slutty. Her hair was down in waves and she had light makeup. Despite her slight heels, she was still a bit shorter than him. "Hi Killian."  
killian jones: if he hadn't controlled himself, his eyes may have popped out of his body. instead, he just smiled and said "Let's go, then, princess?"  
Aurora: Aurora was a bit nervous, but she followed him anyway, walking beside him. "So where is it we're going, again?"  
killian jones: "Ariel's apartment." he said, his voice deep "It's not too far away."  
Aurora: "It's weird...I've never been to a party before."  
killian jones: "Oh princess, you haven't lived."  
Aurora: "I guess I just thought I'd be too awkward at a party..."  
killian jones: "Right...well there is no awkward when everyone is so drunk that they don't know your name..." he muttered "You'll seem damn elegant next to them."  
Aurora: "Drunk?" she raised an eyebrow. "There's going to be alcohol at this party?"  
killian jones: he looked at her with mocking eyes "no, we're all going to sit around drinking kool-aid."  
Aurora: "Phillip would so disapprove of this," she sighed. She knew she should just turn and go home, it was the proper thing to do. She didn't.  
killian jones: "Oh no, you can't do that, little Phillip could get mad at you!"  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "Oh ha ha, you're just so funny."  
killian jones: "I know." he said certainly, stopping near Ariel's apartment "Let's go, then."  
Aurora: Aurora gulped before following him inside. The party was just beginning, but Aurora thought it was in full swing. She didn't think it could possibly get an wilder than this.  
killian jones: Killian walked up to Arial "Ok, I'm back. The party can start now."  
Aurora: Arial laughed. "We did a while back. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Aurora grinned, "That's what I keep trying to tell him."  
killian jones: "And you're both wrong." he sighed "Tell me, do you remember a time before I was born?"  
Aurora: "You're older than me, genius," Aurora said.  
killian jones: "Exactly." he said  
Aurora: Aurora just rolled her eyes. Arial turned to Killain, "You're right, she'll be fine."  
killian jones: "She will. Now go have a drink." he said to Aurora and picked up a small glass.  
Aurora: Aurora shook her head, "Of course not."  
killian jones: "I take it back." he said, rolling his eyes "Princess one drink will not hurt you."  
Aurora: "I don't care. I don't want to drink, so I shan't," she put it simply.  
killian jones: he sighed "Why does that not surprise me?"  
killian jones: he downed his shot and glanced at her "So are you just going to sit here. YOu really have no idea how to do this do you."  
Aurora: "Nope. I told you, I don't go to parties. This is why," she sighed.  
killian jones: he sighed "Dance, I dunno, do something...talk to someone..."  
Aurora: "I don't know anyone...This was a bad idea, I should just go home..." Aurora bit her lip.  
killian jones: he handed her a drink and repeated "Again, one drink won't hurt you. C'mon, lighten up."  
Aurora: She looked to the drink and back at him. Well..."Fine, just one," she took a sip, then a larger drink when it didn't taste too bad.  
killian jones: he took a drink as well, taking much larger sips than aurora. he was here to get drunk if anything. Free booze.  
Aurora: An hour later he'd talked her into a second drink, so she was a bit tipsy, but no too bad. She was actually starting to enjoy the party. She was enjoying talking to him...  
killian jones: he'd had a few more than 2, so he was extremely tipsy, though he wouldn't admit it. When he was drunk, he actually did flirt with everythign in a flirt, including some strange creep named grumpy...  
Aurora: Aurora forgot how they had gotten on the topic of Phillip, "Yeah, he's horrible. He expects me to be this perfect little princess, it's annoying."  
killian jones: *skirt*  
killian jones: "He is. One time he walked up to me and slammed me against the wall-I was drunk of course, which is how he got near me, but then he started yelling at me. You shouldn't have to be perfect."  
Aurora: "Thank you! No one seems to understand that I'm an actual person! Not some porcelain doll!"  
killian jones: "Well, princess, you do act like one sometimes." he slurred  
Aurora: "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she giggled.  
killian jones: "Oh nothing, nothing. You're a lot prettier than a doll, thouhg, that much i'll admit."  
Aurora: "Uh-huh, sure." A new song started to play, one Aurora actually recognized, though she wouldn't admit that (Headcanon: it's Peacock by Katy Perry) "Hey, want to dance?"  
killian jones: "Sure, m'lady." he said, standing up "C'mon."  
Aurora: They swayed to the music. She knew she was closer than she would have been to him if she were sober, but it was fun. The music, the movement of everyone, she was actually enjoying herself for once.  
killian jones: he spun her around and grabbed yet another drink.  
Aurora: "Thank you for this," she smiled up at him.  
killian jones: "Of course." he downed the drink and wavered in his balance a bit.  
Aurora: "Are you okay? You've had a lot..."  
Killian jones: "woah..." He said "yeah... I'm ok... But I'd better stop, I don't want to have alcohol poisoning again."  
Aurora: "Again? Killian, I think we should go. You need to lay down."  
Killian jones: he nodded "ok..." And nearly fell over "you drive..."  
Aurora: "We walked," she sighed. Aurora helped him stumble out of the party. His apartment was across campus...Her's was closer. She made the decision to let him crash on her couch, it would be better for both of them. She lead him in and over to the couch.  
Killian jones: He sat on the couch, extremely dizzy, and promptly, passed out  
Jillian jones: In the morning, he woke up with a pounding head... And Phillip bending over him?  
Jillian jones changed name to Killian jones  
Aurora: "What exactly are you doing IN MY GIRLFRIEND'S APARTMENT?" Phillip demanded. (and LOL, Nice...)  
Killian jones: He rubbed his temples "well, I could answer, but my head kinda hurts and I don't really want to talk to a yelling person at the moment."  
Aurora: Phillip took a deep breath and began in a quieter voice, "I apologize. Now, please explain what you are doing here."  
Killian jones: he sighed "we'll me and aurora went to a party and I was Linda hammered so I crashed here."  
Aurora: "You took Aurora to a party?" Phillip demanded.  
Killian jones: he nodded "iep"  
Aurora: "How did you convince her to do that! My Aurora would never go to something so...so lowlife!" Phillip looked scandalized.  
Killian jones: "lowlife? Are you calling me a scum?" He narrowed his eyes "and anyway, you shouldn't talk about anyone as f they're an object."  
Aurora: "For one thing, I am not talking about my beautiful girlfriend like an object. For two, I am calling you a scum, because you are. And you will not be taking her to any more parties because I don't want you tainting her."  
killian jones: he sighed, keeping his cool persona "right. good luck with that. As for the scum part, I'm going to have to disagree. Just becaues I go out to parties doesn't make me a scum, however, it does make me a social person. You? Right, I'm going to guess that the only friends that you have are books."  
Aurora: "Well at least I can hold a relationship instead of doing anything in a skirt," he retorted.  
killian jones: he shrugged "Who says I haven't?"  
Aurora: "Everyone. Now, why are you on my girlfriend's couch again?" Phillip glared. Aurora walked out of her room at that moment in her pj's, which consisted of a tank top and short shorts that she only ever used as pj's or under a skirt. She had a slight headache, but nothing too bad in the forms of a hangover. "Phillip?"  
killian jones: he glared at Phillip "Yes well they know absolutely nothing, and neither do you." he turned to Aurora "Hello, princess."  
Aurora: "'Morning," she shrugged at Killian. Turning to Phillip she asked, "What are you doing here so early?" Phillip did not look please, "I think the real question is what were -you- doing at a party with -him-. Did you even think of the rumors that could start? Honey, we don't need that."  
killian jones: Killian looked furious. He usually didn't let anyone get on his nerves, but this guy... He decided that it was safer to stay quiet... but he was really, really bad at doing the safe thing "Right, because rumors are totally going to matter. Actually, it'll probably get her a better reputation..."  
killian jones: Phillip sighed "That's not true, we're here for an education, not to go to parties and get drunk."  
Aurora: "What is that supposed to mean, exactly? She has a great reputation!" Phillip said before Aurora could reply.  
killian jones: he shook his head "That's not true. She's known as the book nerd who can't make any friends because she's too quiet and held back." he closed his eyes  
Aurora: "What's wrong with that?" Aurora asked. It was stupid though, she knew what was wrong with that. She didn't want a party girl reputation or anything, but she didn't want to be seen as a shy little mouse either...  
killian jones: he stared at her "Never mind. I have a hangover, i'm going home.'  
Aurora: "Good riddance," Phillip glared at him. "Tootles," Aurora said awkwardly, with an odd half-wave.  
killian jones: he waved rather angrily and shut the door behind him, cursing.  
Aurora: "What was that all about?" Aurora rounded on Phillip.  
killian jones: Phillip sighed "He's just a lowlife scum. He doesn't treat you well."  
Aurora: "How do you know? You barely saw us exchange two words!"  
killian jones: "Yes, well he brought you to a party! And the way he talks about you..."  
Aurora: "...He talks about me?"  
killian jones: "Yes, when we were talking earlier. Why do you care?"  
Aurora: "Just...wondering. And I have every right to go to a party if I want!" she protested, changing the subject.  
killian jones: "But Aurora, you're underage! And the fact that you went with HIM. You know that he'll screw anything in a skirt!"  
Aurora: "I didn't even get drunk or anything!" she chose her words carefully. "And yes, I know that, but if you didn't notice he was on the couch. Nothing happened!" Yeash, mother...  
killian jones: he glared at her "Still, why did you go with him? You don't even know him!"  
Aurora: "Yes, I do. I told you I'm tutoring him. And do I need a reason? I was invited to a party and I went, end of story!"  
killian jones: "I just want you to be safe." he said "That's all. Better women have been dragged into his bed on accident."  
Aurora: "Better women? How exactly do you expect me to get 'dragged into his bed'?" she raised an eyebrow. She was not happy about this. She had actually had fun at a party and now he was going to ruin it!  
killian jones: he frowned "You know what I mean. I'm just saying to be careful, nto that you shouldn't do anything."  
Aurora: "I was careful! I don't see why you're mad! I told you I didn't get drunk!"  
killian jones: "I'm not mad! I'm just concerned!"  
Aurora: "Concerned about what? The fact that some 'lowlife' actually treated your girlfriend better than you are right now?"  
killian jones: he sighed "I don't know how to say this better, AUrora." he stared at her "Forgive me? I'm sorry."  
Aurora: She paused for a second. "You're forgiven," she sighed and hugged him. "I don't like it when we fight."  
killian jones: "Me either." he smiled "Well I'll see you later?"  
Aurora: She kissed his cheek. "Bye...Hey, maybe you could come to the next party?"  
killian jones: "Maybe... I guess if you're there... I don't really like them, but I guess if you're going I will."  
Aurora: "Really?" Aurora asked surprised. "I didn't think I'd like it either, but they're really not bad. Actually, they're kind of fun."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Well I guess I'll see."  
Aurora: The next day Aurora headed over to Killian's for their next tutoring session. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.  
killian jones: Killian opened the door, glancing at her briefly before opening it wider. He pushed a bottle of liquor under his desk before letting her in. That way she couldnt' see it... he didn't know why he cared what she thought of him.  
Aurora: "Hey," she smiled stepping into his dorm. "What did you think of the homework?"  
killian jones: 'what homework." he said with a cocky smile  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "The one that was assigned in class today, smart-one."  
killian jones: "Right...mmhmm'' he rolled his eyes "Cute, you still think that I'm going to do my homework."  
Aurora: "You know what, you don't need a tutor, you need a personal motivational speaker."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Probably. But either way, i have a tutor."  
Aurora: She sat down with a sigh and pulled out her own homework. "It really isn't that difficult..."  
killian jones: "I know how to do it, I just don't." he rolled his eyes "Couldn't be bothered."  
Aurora: "I doubt there'd be any parties on a Monday, so what were you up to?"  
killian jones: "Just sitting in my apartment. There are a number of things that I could have been doing other than homework."  
Aurora: "Well, since I'm here, I think it's time to get started."  
killian jones: he sighed "But princess, if i actually turned in the homework, my teachers might die from shock."  
Aurora: "I would think you would consider that a good thing."  
killian jones: "True. As for this getting started business.."  
Aurora: "Yes?" she asked hopefully.  
killian jones: "I would, but my apartment is a bit small. We could always head over to yours." he winked suggestively  
Aurora: "I don't see how apartment size has anything to do with homework...?" she asked confused. She didn't get it.  
killian jones: he sighed "M'lady, I don't know what you consider homework, but I'm not talking about writing."  
Aurora: "Then you're going to type it?" she asked innocently, still not getting it.  
killian jones: "Oh my gosh." he slammed his head against the table. "Virgins..."  
Aurora: "What about them?" she asked awkwardly. What was he getting at?...  
killian jones: "You're so...innocent." he just stared at her for a moment "And it's damn annoying."  
Aurora: "Care to fix that?" Aurora smirked. She was playing of course, but she kind of wanted to see his reaction. She was just starting to understand what he had been meaning.  
killian jones: "You wish." he said coyly "Either way, no, I won't be typing it, I don't have a computer."  
Aurora: "Then I suggest you get writing while I still have the patients to put up with you."  
killian jones: he sighed and rolled his eyes "Writing...right...isn' t that...work?"  
Aurora: "Yes Killian, school work does involve working."  
killian jones: "Which is why I don't do it." he groaned  
Aurora: "Well if you expect me to do it for you, I'm not going to do it."  
killian jones: he sighed and looked at his paper "Fine, then." he began writing, his carefree expression morphing into one of intelligence and concentration.  
Aurora: Aurora watched him as he worked. It was weird, like he was a completely different person. She found it so interesting all the different sides his personality seemed to have. He was a mystery waiting to be solved, and she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to solve him. Find out what made him tick...  
killian jones: (lol, past rp reference)  
killian jones: He finished after about 30 minutes in which he didn't stop and said "Ok. Finally done."  
Aurora: She snapped out of her thoughts. Had she been staring at him that long. "Good, good...May I see?"  
killian jones: he nodded and handed her the paper silently. After doing all of that work, he really just wanted to be doing anythign else.  
Aurora: She read over it quickly. "Wow, you seriously don't need a tutor. You're really good."  
killian jones: "I've been told that many a'time." he said, grinning crookedly "but then again, I've got practice."  
Aurora: "...I have a feeling you weren't talking about homework."  
killian jones: "There we go, you're getting it!"  
Aurora: "Oh gosh, you're going to be a horrible influence on me, aren't you?" Aurora couldn't believe she'd actually gotten that...  
killian jones: "I didn't realize that developing a sense of humor was a bad thing."  
Aurora: "Well considering what you consider is humorous...yes it is."  
killian jones: "Think of it as beginning to understand foreign humor." he rolled his eyes (foreign. key word)  
Aurora: "I highly doubt everyone who's British is as perverted as you are."  
killian jones: "Hey, I'm not british! And no, British people are totally as perverted as I am."  
Aurora: "Have you lost so many brain cells you forgot what nationality you are?"  
killian jones: "Well, no, it depends on who you ask. I was born in Ireland, but brought up in England. You're probably right about the brain cells bit, though."  
Aurora: "And half of them were probably lost at that party. You were pretty wasted..."  
killian jones: "I've been worse." he said, rolling his eyes "Though I'll admit that I might have been a bit crashed."  
Aurora: "You're lucky I was there or who knows where you would have woke up."  
killian jones: "ha. But that's the fun, Love."  
Aurora: "What? Musical beds?"  
killian jones: "Yep." he grinned "Either way, I'd rather not end up with Ariel again or she'll think that I actually want to have a relationship."  
Aurora: "Yes, because relationships are just sooo horrible," she rolled her eyes.  
killian jones: "Yes they are." he said seriously "Never end well."  
Aurora: Aurora sighed, "You have a point there." She was seriously thinking about her and Phillip. He seemed like he might be into someone else, yet he was still sort of controlling in that odd way of his.  
killian jones: "Like your Phillip... annoyed the hell out of me this morning...if he'd come a few hours earlier when I was still a bit hammered, I probably would have punched him... and now I'm wishing that he had come earlier..."  
Aurora: Aurora tried to hold back a giggle, but it didn't work out very well. "I'm not going to respond to that."  
killian jones: "Probably a good idea." he sighed "Either way, am I done?'  
Aurora: "Yeah," she glanced at her watch. "But that only took half an hour, I'm supposed to tutor you for an hour..."  
killian jones: he nodded "Right and everyone is going to know." then he added "But I suppose I do have some other homework-wait-no-not doing any other homework."  
Aurora: "I told Professor Booth I'd tutor you for an hour, so I'm stuck here for another half hour. I won't go back on my word. So you either have to do that other work or talk to me."  
killian jones: he nodded "Talking I can do... I'm better at other subjects, but talking is better than working."  
Aurora: "Do I even want to guess at what those 'other subjects' are?" she sighed.  
killian jones: "I could tutor you if you want."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. She looked him dead in the eye, a challenge. "Try. I dare you."  
killian jones: he smirked "I like a challenge, love, not a dare."  
Aurora: "Good choice," she smirked back.  
killian jones: he sighed "The woman are never unwilling, I'm not that cruel."  
Aurora: "I know," she shrugged, "Your just a pig."  
killian jones: "That I am. But I have my reasons, and you have yours."  
Aurora: "What do you mean?"  
killian jones: "Absolutely nothing. But think of it like this. Do you think that a serial killer has no reason for murdering? Everyone has a million challenges, and what they do, regarding these challenges, it what they choose to do. No one is completely innocent, but everyone has a reason for what they do."  
Aurora: Aurora paused. "I thought you said you'd never be deep again."  
killian jones: "I'm not being deep, i'm explaining. There is a difference, you know."  
Aurora: "Yeah, but not when you explain think's like -that-."  
killian jones: "Well everyone has their reasons, just as you have your reasons for being such a priss."  
killian jones: *prep*  
Aurora: "I am not a priss!" she protested.  
killian jones: "No, you're right, I think I was talking about your boyfriend...''  
Aurora: Again, Aurora tried and failed to contain her laughter.  
killian jones: he winked and pulled a liquor bottle out of under the table, taking a swig "Well, we have to spend some time.'  
Aurora: "Really?" she raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones: "You act surprised." He rolled his eyes. He was two-faced...  
killian jones: "Want some?"  
Aurora: "Of course not!" She glanced at the clock. Well...they did have another twenty minutes... "Just a sip."  
killian jones: he gave a triumphant smile and handed the bottle to her after taking a long swig  
Aurora: Aurora took a small sip, then a bigger one, it actually tasted pretty good.  
killian jones: he smiled and took the bottle back from her "Wouldn't want to get too tipsy, would we?" but afer taking a sip, he handed it back toher  
Aurora: They passed it back and forth for a while, talking. Aurora didn't realize how drunk she was getting until it was much too late.  
killian jones: on the other hand, killian actually wasn't too drunk. He'd built up his terrorism to alcohol too far for that. "right... so, princess, what are you thinking right about now?"  
killian jones: *TOLERANCE*  
Aurora: "How much I want to punch Phillip next time I see him," she giggled.  
killian jones: "Ah. What about me, princess?"  
Aurora: "I-I'll give you a hint," she giggled some more, "It's you...it's you..without...clothes," she cracked up laughing.  
killian jones: he laughed too "YOu're funny when you're drunk. You know you don't really have to imagine if you don't want."  
Aurora: "Really?" she grinned and leaned closer to him.  
killian jones: "Sure." he took the advantage and kissed her hard.  
Aurora: Aurora kissed him back with as much eagerness. She'd been wanting to do this for a while now, and wasn't going to miss her chance.  
killian jones: he wrapped his arm around her abdomen, his hand slipping under her shirt as he kissed her...finally... this had been almost too much of a challenge.  
Aurora: Phillip burst open the door without knocking. He knew she was in here. This was the last place she was supposed to be. His jaw dropped when he saw her. "Aurora!"  
killian jones: he snapped away from her lips with a smirk "Oh now nice of you to drop by." he said icily  
Aurora: Aurora pulled back and glanced up at her name. When she realized who it was she looked irritated. "Oh, it's just you." She went back to kissing Killian.  
killian jones: he winked at Phillip and kissed her back, putting one hand out to Phillip as if to say "one second."  
Aurora: Phillip walked up and yanked Aurora away from Killian as gently as he could. "Aurora? Aurora, are you drunk? What did you do to her?" he rounded on Killian.  
killian jones: "what, you understimate my charm." he said, the grin still plastered on his face "Not my fault..."  
Aurora: "Like hell it's not your fault! Oh, excuse my language."  
killian jones: "Hell? Language...what the hell..." he shrugged "This is expected of me, her on the other hand...hmmm... you might want to worry about that."  
Aurora: "Oh, I'm fine," Aurora rolled her eyes.  
killian jones: "Oh I know, love, but he might want to worry about it if he thinks that he has a loyal girlfriend. I'm doing you a favor if you think about it."  
Aurora: "She is loyal! -You- just got her drunk!" Phillip almost shouted.  
killian jones: "Yes, and what do you do when you're drunk? You do what you want to, but are to afraid to do... and I wasn't the one who got her drunk anyway, she did that all on her own."  
Aurora: Phillip glared, "A lady like her would never want a slimeball like you." Aurora laughed, "Of course I do. I prefer Mr. Slimeball over a prick like you."  
killian jones: He laughed "Ah...right, keep thhinking that, prick."  
Aurora: "I didn't want it to come to this," Phillip picked up Aurora right off the couch and began to carry her bridal-style right out of the apartment, much to Aurora's protests.  
killian jones: Killian waved and picked up his bottle again. Right on track.  
Aurora: Aurora was still protesting when they got to her apartment. "How could you embarrass me like that?!"  
killian jones: Phillip frowned and dumped her on the couch "Because you're drunk, and Aurora, you're with me, not him! How could you do this to me?"  
Aurora: "Do what? Just because you're boring doesn't mean I have to be."  
killian jones: "You cheated on me, Aurora!" he said "I trusted you..."  
Aurora: "I did not cheat! You wouldn't let me," she pouted.  
killian jones: he shook his head "Whatever, Aurora, this is...not right. I can't believe you..."  
Aurora: "Can't believe I what?" she slurred.  
killian jones: "Cheated!" he shook his head "I'm leaving, but thank you for being so faithful." he hissed  
Aurora: "Lighten up! You...you could use a drink," she scoffed.  
killian jones: "You could use a couple less.'' he was really really dissappointed. It hurt  
Aurora: "Well excuse me for having fun for once! You never let me do anything!"  
killian jones: "That's because this could happen! You could have left if you didn't care for me, but this is far, far worse."  
Aurora: "How?" she asked innocently.  
killian jones: "Oh my gosh, Aurora, you were kissing Hook! Do you really think that he's better than me? If I went around kissing other girls, it would hurt you too..."  
Aurora: "Oh...But you weren't -there-! How could I kiss you when you weren't there!" she protested.  
killian jones: "You couldn't have, but you could have NOT kissed him..."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, duh."  
killian jones: "And you let him!" he sighed "Let's just wait this out I can't stand to talk to you right now."  
Aurora: "Fine! I'll just go to sleep then if that's what you want!" she huffed.  
killian jones: he nodded "Yeah, that'd be good." he narrowed his eyes and sat by her couchside...  
Aurora: She turned away from him. The alcohol in her system helped her nod off quickly.  
killian jones: in the ''morning'' he was still there, asleep next to the couch, but still steaming mad.  
Aurora: Aurora woke up with a horrid headache and no memory of what had happened. "Ow..." she muttered.  
killian jones: Phillip glared at her and then glanced forward again, not wanting to look at her.  
Aurora: "Phillip? Wha-what happened?" she could tell something was off.  
killian jones: "nothing, you just started making out wiith killian."  
Aurora: Her eyes widened. "I did WHAT?" she flinched at the sound of her own voice rising.  
killian jones: he nodded "Yep. He was being a pervert, too... he was so...proud of it."  
Aurora: "That's disgusting. And I just...let it happen?"  
killian jones: "I'm pretty sure you started it."  
Aurora: She was stunned. "Oh my goodness no. He's...vile! I-No, no way!" she protested. But...a small part of her kind of hoped...She smashed that part like a bug with a firm warning to shut up.  
killian jones: he looked at her "And then you told me that of course you liked him more than an annoying prick like me."  
Aurora: "What? Oh my gosh! I...I am so sorry. I would never say that...Oh my gosh..."  
killian jones: "I know..." he said, though he didn't sound like he meant it "But I'm definaetly going with you to that party.''  
Aurora: "Of course! -You- are my boyfriend. -You- are the one I want to go with. Not some skeeze like -him-."  
killian jones: "Ok." he said "That just...didn't help my confidence."  
Aurora: "I am so, so sorry," she kissed him on the cheek. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
killian jones: "Just don't drink any time soon!" he said "It doesn't go well with you."  
Aurora: Aurora chuckled, "So it would seem. I promise, no heavy drinking."  
killian jones: "Ok." he said "And one more thing. No more making out with kililan." he smiled  
Aurora: "Oh gosh no. Yuck...just the thought..."  
killian jones: he laughed "Yeah, you didn't seem to mind, though. He's not half bad-looking, is he?"  
killian jones: "I just mean, i've never understood how he could get so mayn girls in his bed. he can't be too bad looking..."  
Aurora: Aurora smiled up at Phillip, "He's nothing compared to you." But in her mind she knew that was a lie...Killian was way better looking than Phillip, but now was not the time for that.  
killian jones: he smiled "Nah, we both know that that isn't true, but he's also a major manwhore."  
Aurora: "And I actually kissed him? So disgusting. Who knows where that mouth has been!"  
killian jones: he stared at her "Way too many places." he smiled "Well, youd better get ready if you are going to go to a party."  
Aurora: "You're right. Pick me up in an hour then?"  
killian jones: "I shall." he leaned forward then said "nope, still can't kiss you... after... ech."  
Aurora: "I don't blame you. I'm going to go brush my teeth for about twenty minutes," she grinned.  
killian jones: he nodded and waved, closing the door. Her phone rang  
Aurora: She picked it up as quickly as possible. The ringing did not help her headache. "Hello?"  
killian jones: "hello, m'lady." said Killian, his voice was rather slurred  
Aurora: "Oh, it's you," she managed an annoyed tone through her random burst of happiness.  
killian jones: he grinned "Yes, it is, and you seem sober now."  
Aurora: "I am, thank you very much. What does it matter to you?"  
killian jones: "Oh... I have to say that I liked it better when you were not so sober."  
Aurora: "Oh I bet. I heard what happened," her glare reflected in her tone.  
killian jones: he laughed "Oh yes, did your little prick tell you about how you begged for it?"  
Aurora: "Begged!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I did not!"  
killian jones: "And tell me, do you remember?"  
Aurora: She was about to retort when she paused. "I did not beg," she said after a moment's hesitation.  
killian jones: "Right... of course you didn't."  
killian jones: he grinned "Of course you didn't, princess...but... maybe you could be right, maybe begged isn't the word... I think it's pleaded."  
Aurora: "Just because you're use to some other sluts doesn't mean I don't have class. I did -not- do that!" She was imagining setting his head on fire at the moment.  
killian jones: "And you remember?" he sneered  
Aurora: "I know myself, and I know that even though I was drunk and may have kissed you, I did not beg or plead," she huffed.  
killian jones: he sighed "Fine, but I'll admit that you weren't a bad kisser." he laughed  
Aurora: "And the only person who should know that is Phillip, not you!"  
killian jones: "Oh, but I do." he said "And you, my dear, liked it." with that, he hung up the phone, smilling to himself.  
Aurora: She huffed in indignation. He was so...so...FRUSTRATING! Aurora slammed the phone down with more force than necessary. She stomped into the bathroom and began to get ready.  
Aurora: Aurora smiled when Phillip picked her up, but Phillip didn't look as excited. He asked her if she was sure she wanted to go and she told him she was. They made their way to the party while holding hands and received a few strainge looks, but all in all didn't get much notice. Aurora grabbed a drink, nothing too strong or anything. Just something to help her loosen up a bid. Phillip did -not- looked pleased.  
killian jones: he sighed "Again, Aurora? You know what happened last time. I think you have a problem."  
Aurora: Aurora gave him a 'really?' look. "Phillip, I'm having one drink. The third time I've ever had a drink in my life. How on earth does that logic into me having a problem?"  
killian jones: r"Yeah, sure, and it was only 'one drink' the last two times."  
Aurora: She sighed. "Phillip, what happened last time was an accident. I swear, one drink. Now lighten up, it -is- a party."  
killian jones: "Fine..." he said, until he saw Killian, in which case, he frowned deeply.  
Aurora: "That's not lightening up!" Aurora protested.  
killian jones: "No, but... nevermind, he's just... annoying."  
Aurora: "Don't worry about him. Let's just have a good time." She downed her drink and was seriously considering a second if he didn't get better soon.  
killian jones: he sighed "Ok... fine...what are we supposed to...do, though?"  
Aurora: "Dance, talk to people, drink, I don't know! Just have fun!"  
killian jones: "Drink...dance... you know, I do have some work to do... I just don't understand how this is fun."  
Aurora: "It just...is! If you would try it..."  
killian jones: "You sound like him now!"  
Aurora: "Will you get over that? Please! I mean it was a mistake, we're past it! Move on!"  
killian jones: "Yeah...a mistake, sorry if I don't get over that. If I started making out with Ariel, you'd have a problem, too."  
Aurora: "Phillip! I was drunk!" she defended.  
killian jones: "I know! That doesn't make it any better, you act like that's an excuse!"  
Aurora: "IT IS!"  
killian jones: "IT'S NOT!" he said "Alcohol doesn't make you do things that you don't want to do, it clouds your judgement system so that you're more impulsive!"  
Aurora: "See?! Clouds judgement!"  
killian jones: "YES! But it doesn't make people do things that they don't want to do. It makes people more impulsive."  
Aurora: "Well guess what, -you- are not the boss of me! If I want to drink then I will! Like this," she shrugged and grabbed another drink, downing it way too fast.  
killian jones: he turned away from her "Yeah, thanks for that. You're a real nice person, Aurora, I never want to look away." he said sarcastically.  
Aurora: "Too bad; because I never want to see you again. I'm sick of you treating me like a child! We are done."  
killian jones: Phillip sneered "I couldn't have said it better than that. With that, he slammed the door and left. Ariel, on the other hand, was all over killian.  
killian jones: "My dear..." she purred, drawing her tongue from his jawline to his mouth, where they kissed for a second before pulling away. "Why don't you come to the back and help me get ready, dear?"  
Aurora: With a huff Aurora turned back to the party. If she waned to make out with Killian she could. Phillip couldn't stop her if he wanted to. Aurora marched over to him and kissed Killian hard on the lips. That would show Phillip...  
killian jones: Ariel glared at her. She'd been working far too hard to gain Killian's affection for this girl to just... break in. She shoved AUrora against the wall "Excuse me?"  
Aurora: "What?" Aurora demanded with a death glare. She had put up with far too much tonight to deal with some slut getting in her way.  
killian jones: Killian sat back to enjoy the show. "If you didn't notice, he was kissing me and you just think that you can BREAK IN?"  
Aurora: "Pretty much. Now if you don't back off, I'll tear that pretty hair out of your head as painfully as possible," Aurora said cheerfully.  
killian jones: she crossed her arms "no. He's not yours to do what you want with."  
killian jones: "You know, we could all three have some fun if you want."  
killian jones: said killian  
Aurora: "Not now," both girls said at once, then turned on each other again.  
killian jones: Killian sighed and crossed his arms "what i'm learning is that... later, then..." but then he shut up for his own health.  
killian jones: "Oh, and you think that he actually cares for you?"  
Aurora: "That's not the point. The point is that you need to go away -now-."  
killian jones: "The point is that I do what I want, and it's not what you want."  
Aurora: "Now sweetie, if your Loki, I'm the Avengers. I beat you. Goodbye."  
killian jones: "Look, I'll go away for now, but it's not like you'll last long anyway." she stormed off angrily.  
killian jones: Hook crossed his arms with a wink "See, I was looking forward to that..."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "Knew I'd win?"  
killian jones: "No, I thought that neither one of you would win, but hatesex is great."  
Aurora: "Whatever," Aurora said with a shake of her head. She then proceeded to kiss him again.  
killian jones: in-between kisses, he said "Drunk again? Or did you actually just fall for my amazing charm?  
Aurora: "Drunk," she answered.  
killian jones: "ah." he said "Good."  
Aurora: "And the best part...I broke up with Phillip. I'm all yours."  
killian jones: "Ah. Right." he said, though he didn't sound interested.  
Aurora: "Something wrong with that?"  
killian jones: "Well, as long as you don't expect anything, then we're good."  
Aurora: "I expect -amazing- rebound sex," she answered.  
killian jones: "Oh that I can do." he said, continuing to kiss her "But what am I rebounding for?"  
Aurora: "The prick who I was with for way too long."  
killian jones: "Ah..." he pulled away and picked up another drink "I'll drink to that."  
Aurora: "Cheers," Aurora picked up another herself and clinked glasses with him.  
killian jones: he grinned, a strange glint in his eyes... almost wary, which was very unlike him "Now, m'lady, I should go home, as horrible as the thought of letting me go is, I 'd rather not have another hangover."  
Aurora: "Who says I'd have to let you go? I could come too you know..." her voice was just a hair slurred.  
killian jones: "Not when you're drunk, princess." he said, leaning close to her face "You see, I'm not one to force anything... and though I don't think that it's forced, I'll have to regretfully decline."  
killian jones: "Ah...but you're not too drunk, I could manage..."  
Aurora: She smiled, "Good. I was scared you were going to be a buzz kill for a minute there."  
killian jones: "Buzz kill? Nah, never." he grinned "Let's get out of here, hey princess?"  
Aurora: "Happy to," she grinned and slung her arm around his shoulders.  
killian jones: when they got back to the apartment, though, he saw that she was extremely tired "You okay, princess?"  
Aurora: "Of course," she pulled him down for another kiss. Nothing was going to mess this up for her. So what if she was a little tired?  
killian jones: he grinned into the kiss, pulling her on top of them, but seeing her tiredness, he stopped and plopped her onto the couch "Ok. No. Never thought I'd say that, but princess, you're asleep on your feet."  
Aurora: "I'm fine!" she protested.  
killian jones: "No, you're not." he sighed "Anyway, I can't." he wouldn't... do this with someone who he actually cared about. No, that brought feelings and that was the last thing that he wanted. Feelings weren't good. They never end well. Never.  
killian jones: wait-feelings?  
Aurora: Her eyelids were drooping. "Yes I am," she muttered, but was already falling asleep.  
killian jones: "Yes you are." he agreed, brushing her eyelids closed... no, he wasn't supposed to be this soft. The last time he'd been like this...she'd died. His eyes widened, no, no, no, he didn't want this to happen. No. He needed a drink, or a blowjob, whatever, something to distract him... from this  
Aurora: Aurora snuggled up to him in her half awake state. She smiled and gave a content sigh.  
killian jones: he stared at her, an emotionless expression crossing his face. He tried...tried not to be content.  
Aurora: "This is nice," she breathed, barely hanging on to coherency. But she wanted to enjoy this moment.  
killian jones: "Sure." he said in a monotone voice "Whatever you say, princess." this was too close to a -relationship- nope. 500% done  
Aurora: Aurora fell asleep, sure that she had never been more content.  
killian jones: when she woke up, Hook was gone, in his kitchen, sipping liquor, already sufficiently drunk by the time she'd appeared.  
Aurora: Aurora looked around with a stretch. This was not her apartment... The memories came rushing back and she smiled. She made her way into the kitchen when she heard someone in there. "Good morning," she smiled.  
killian jones: "Morning~princess... ." he slurred, taking yet another sip. Drowning his feelings always helped...  
Aurora: She made her way over to him and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you for...last night."  
killian jones: he just bristled "It's~not~like~we~did~an ything..."  
Aurora: "No...but it was...nice."  
killian jones: "Maybe in your opinion..."  
Aurora: "Don't even be like that. You actually have a sweet side, big deal," she rolled her eyes playfully.  
killian jones: "Right." he said "YOu can ask any other girl about that and they'll disagree. You won't be the one to figure me out."  
Aurora: "Uh huh, sure. That's why you totally had your chance to do me and instead spent the night cuddling."  
killian jones: "Ah. You were tired. YOu really think that I want lame sex? No, I'm not that desperate."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not tired now."  
killian jones: "Is that right." he smirked. Usually girls weren't so... eager... but he still didn't want to do this. Developing feelings wasn't...good.  
Aurora: It was more of a test than anything else, although she was opposed to the idea. "Yep," she kissed just under his ear, "that's right."  
killian jones: "But i'm not going to."  
Aurora: "And just why would that be. Seems pretty...out of character."  
killian jones: "Does it? But I told you that I liked a challenge. Sweetheart, you're not a challenge."  
Aurora: She just smirked and sat in one of the other chairs, "Knew it."  
killian jones: "What did you know?" he smirked, taking another, longer drink.  
Aurora: "You care about me."  
killian jones: he spit out his drink, laughing "That's cute." he rolled his eyes. his feelings forgotten in the bottle of the bottle.  
Aurora: "Oh really? Well look at all the evidence. It's obvious, Killian."  
killian jones: He leaned close to her "I've never loved anyone. What makes you so arrogant as to think that you're the one who I love?"  
Aurora: "Starting with the fact that I didn't say love, you did, which means it's on your mind. Two, the fact that a total man-whore like yourself has had several chances to sleep with me, if I'm being honest, and hasn't. That shows you obviously want it to be different or special. And do I even have to bring up the cuddling?"  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Just get out, Aurora, this is completely stupid." she was wrong, and arrogant. He didn't love her and she was being stupid. With the sleeping part, well...that was a good point, but he didn't want to be 'different' or 'special' that wasn't true, and the cuddling was completely her fault. he'd left about an hour later to go drink. No, she was wrong and it was angering him.  
Aurora: "It's not stupid because..." the second part came out more of a mutter and she suddenly found her hands very interesting, "I think I feel the same."  
killian jones: "I told you to get out of my house." he said, his eyes dark  
Aurora: If he had said it in any other tone she wouldn't have believed him. Wouldn't have thought he actually meant it. Aurora could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. Here she had laid out her heart for him and he just stopped on it. How could she have been so nieve? Of course he wouldn't care for her. All those stupid "signs". Aurora stood up slowly, not really in control, more acting on auto pilot, and walked out. As soon as the door shut her tears started falling freely.  
killian jones: he smirked and went back to his bottle... as if...  
killian jones: he smirked. Yeah, him and Aurora? That was the most stupid ide he'd ever heard! SHe didn't even know anything about him! SHe didn't know how his mother had died, or how his father had left, or how Mihla had caught the disease and feel like a leaf in fall... but she know more about him than most other people, and it hurt to push him away. He wanted to FEEL something, something like love, because it felt like he'd been in hell too long and she was heaven. So he could only try to get as close as possible, hoping that he hadn't condemned aurora to the same fate as him.  
Aurora: Aurora was sick of all the tears. She was sick of feeling bad. She was sick of it all. It was time to put an end to this, once and for all. He didn't care about her? Well guess what. He would. She would break his heart just like he had done to her. With a new determination she made her way home. Aurora: Heartbreaker. It seemed fitting. She would do this logically of course, like she would tackle any problem. She got out a pen and paper and wrote herself a list of rules, after a half hour of scribbling and rewriting, she was finally satisfied. Aurora was positive she knew how to be a heartbreaker.  
killian jones: Killian knocked on Ariel's doo


	6. Aurora popstarKillian music producer

Aurora: 1 – Aurora is a popstar, Killian is a music producer  
Aurora: Aurora smiled as she stepped off the stage. She always got a rush every show. She loved what she did and the fact that she could sell out arena's was a great bonus. "How was it?" she asked her best friend/agent Mulan.  
killian jones: Mulan nodded "It was great Aurora. Now you should go get ready for the after party, that dress won't do."  
Aurora: "Oh yeah! That was this show wasn't it? Sorry, they get jumbled up in my mind sometimes. What do you think I should wear?"  
killian jones: Mulan shrugged "Something that you can move around in. You'll want to be able to talk to countless people. They could further your career even more, if possible. You can always grow."  
Aurora: "So no saran wrap dresses? Darn. Oh well, at least I won't show up in the same thing as Gaga," Aurora sighed fakely.  
killian jones: Mulan nodded, not quite understanding the joke "no, i don't think that the 'meat dress' would fit you."  
Aurora: "I'll figure something out." Aurora went back to her dressing room and found one of her favorite dresses. It was purple and strapless. The top was sequinned, but it wasn't tacky. It was a bit shorter than she usually wore, but the dark purple fabric covered by a sheer purple layer was too pretty for her to care. All in all, she loved it.  
killian jones: when she came out, mulan nodded "That will do, now come, we don't want you to be late."  
Aurora: "Alright, mother," Aurora dramatically rolled her eyes, then laughed.  
killian jones: Mulan sighed and let her go into the party, before muttering "Be back by 12, Aurora, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
Aurora: "Oh no, you're not going to ditch. Come with me, please?"  
killian jones: she sighed "Fine, but only because there is someone who I would like to talk to..."  
Aurora: "Oooh. Special someone?" Aurora inquired as they walked in.  
killian jones: she rolled her eyes "Not quite. He's a music producer for one of my other clients. He...got into a bit of trouble..."  
Aurora: "What'd he do?"  
killian jones: "He ended up...having a romantic relationship with her, then dropped the record..."  
Aurora: "Oh," she rolled her eyes, "-that- kind."  
killian jones: 'Yes. The problem is, he's very good..." she sighed "Either way, I must talk to him... I shall accompany you when I'm finished."  
Aurora: "Don't worry about it. When your done enjoy the party. You honestly need to relax from time to time, Ms. Workaholic."  
killian jones: she sighed "I'll try my best..." she walked off into the far other side of the room to talk to some dark man that Aurora couldn't see.  
killian jones: Mulan walked away fuming when Killian wouldn't take the contract. Killian turned to James, rolling his eyes "Bitch."  
Aurora: "I don't know when Mulan is going to learn you're not going to stop," James said to Killian as Mulan walked away in a huff.  
killian jones: he sighed dramatically "I don't think she will, but, we'll keep having these 'pleasant' talks." he rolled his eyes "Really I don't see the problem, the girl wasn't even good..."  
Aurora: "Really? Shame, seemed like she would be...Wait, no. You know I'm married now."  
killian jones: he smirked "Yeah, right, like that'll last..." he paused, then added "But...well, she's not bad looking, so I can't blame you."  
Aurora: "Snow is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I'm perfectly happy. You, on the other hand, would die if you could only have one woman."  
killian jones: he smirked "Probably. But I'm not settling, so don't be worried yet."  
Aurora: "Ah yes, great womanizer Killian Jones. Only women you can't get are already famous."  
killian jones: he shrugged "i've had my fair few of them too..."  
Aurora: "Oh please. You can't get someone famous because they don't need you and most of them know about you anyway."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Well there was that one girl...hmm, but that was before I was a music producer. See, she was famous at the time. Till she died."  
Aurora: "You've told me about your actress. But the fact is that right now, you couldn't get someone famous for nothing."  
killian jones: he sighed "Oh, you want to bet?"  
Aurora: "Sure. A hundred bucks says that you can't get...there, Aurora, pop music's current sweet-heart, to sleep with you." James took a sip of his drink.  
killian jones: "Oh only a hundred? No. I can corrupt Miss Innocents. I want five hundred."  
Aurora: "Fine. It's your money," James grinned.  
killian jones: "Oh, but it won't be...give me two months tops." he grinned "It shouldn't take that long, though...the innocent ones are always the easiest."  
Aurora: "Are they now? Care to tell me your game plan, oh wise one?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
killian jones: "Oh like you could do any better." he snapped "Anyway...you'll just have to see." he walked up to her, his composure completely changing. he turned from a player, sexy producer to a handsome, sweet man in less than a second, as he walked up to Aurora "Hello! Aurora, right?"  
Aurora: She smiled. "Yeah, that's me. And you are...?"  
killian jones: "Oh, I'm killian Jones. I just wanted to be able to say that I talked to you." he said with a sheepish grin "My friend betted me that I wouldn't..."  
Aurora: "You're sweet," Aurora blushed, "but you must be pretty important yourself to be here. Not that I'm saying I'm all that important it's just that-oh I'm rambling. Sorry."  
killian jones: he shrugged "I play the guitar, and not even that well. You, on the other hand, m'lady, well, you're not bad at all."  
Aurora: "I'm sure you're better than you think. I mean it's so cool, I can't play an instrument to save my life."  
killian jones: "Well, that's why you have your vocal cords. See, you wouldn't get me to sing for the life of me..." he chuckled "But no, though I play the guitar, I'm here because I produce music...though my band might disagree..."  
Aurora: "Ah, a producer. That's awesome," she was still smiling, and her slight blush wouldn't go away either.  
killian jones: "It is quite a fun job, expecially when I get to meet charming women like yourself...though my last job didn't go well-oh, hello Mulan..."  
Aurora: "Mulan!..You two know each other?" Aurora gave Mulan a I-can't-believe-you-neve r-introduced-us look.  
killian jones: he flushed "Yes...sadly...Mulan, I can't help what happened last time... you can't expect me to hold the deal after..."  
killian jones: Mulan narrowed her eyes "After what, you took advantage of her?"  
killian jones: he shook his head "I did not! She threw herself at me, and I didn't do anything..."  
Aurora: "Uhhh..." Aurora looked between the two in confusion. Mulan hooked her arm through Aurora's about to pull her away through the crowd when she said, "I'm so sure, just stay way from Aurora."  
killian jones: Hook sighed and waved at Aurora, grinning back to James. "Working. She couldn't stop staring..."  
Aurora: "I saw. Major flirting on her part. Too bad Mulan ruined it for you. Remind me to buy her something with a bit of that five hundred," James grinned.  
killian jones: he glared at her "Oh, it's fine, because I may have...snagged her number from Mulan's book.  
Aurora: "How? You were barely talking to Mulan a minute!"  
killian jones: he winked "A pick-pocket never shares his secrets." then he added "I'll just have to 'explain' what happened... let's see, how about...I was trying to talk to her when she 'thew herself upon me', but since I wanted to stay professional, I had to cancel our deal?"  
Aurora: James laughed. "Just cough up the money now and save yourself some embarrassment."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Not a chance. Embarassment goes in the tabloids, after all."  
Aurora: "And that's what you need. -More- tabloid scandals," James rolled his eyes.  
killian jones: he smirked "They never hurt. Unless of course they include Lady gaga..."  
Aurora: James shivered dramatically. "That was just gross."  
killian jones: he shrugged "At least that one wasn't me." he laughed "Even I won't stoop that low." he stuffed the number into his pocket and smiled "I'd say goodbye and leave it like this, but... I haven't had a drink yet. Can't let my reputation go to ruins!"  
Aurora: "Oh no, time for everyone to start worrying."  
killian jones: "Why?" he asked innocently, picking up the hardest drink he could find.  
killian jones: Mulan narrowed her eyes "That's the man I was telling you about...I won't let him drag you in too..."  
Aurora: "-That's- who you were telling me about? But he was so...nice. No skeeze-ball vibes at all."  
killian jones: "Well, apparently he's a very good actor..." she shrugged "Either way, you know what he did."  
Aurora: "Yeah...It's too bad though. He's hot. But don't worry, I'll avoid him." Aurora did not want to get involved with a guy like him. She'd been so careful and made sure to do things the right way. She wasn't going to let some slime bag ruin her like that.  
killian jones: "He isn't bad looking, no..." said Mulan "But from what I've seen from Emma Swan, he's good at getting what he wants." she sighed "Either way, you should be careful. He doesn't let go of things easily."  
Aurora: "I will be. Besides, why would he even bother going after me anyway? He can probably get a hundred wanna-be's."  
killian jones: "I don't know..." said Mulan... a general from mulan's old army came up behind her, and a faint blush tainted her cheeks... "I'll be back later to check on you, Aurora..."  
Aurora: "Bye," Aurora said with a knowing smile.  
killian jones: she waved, and a small girl waved behind her "Aurora?" it was Snow, Jame's wife. No one knew why he had gotten so lucky, but...well she seemed happy anyways."  
Aurora: "Hey Snow! How are you? Enjoying the party?"  
killian jones: "Yes! My husband, however, seems to be enjoying it more." she rolled her eyes "Drinking a bit too much with his little friend." she laughed  
Aurora: "Ah, it happens sometimes. Who's the friend?"  
killian jones: "Oh...what was his name? Oh yes, Killian Jones. Nice boy."  
Aurora: "Killian Jones? Oh, I've heard some bad things about him..."  
killian jones: "Really? Well I never put much worth into rumors. He's never said anything horrible around me."  
Aurora: "Yeah, he seems nice to me. But Mulan's not one for rumors either and she's the one that warned me about him..."  
killian jones: "Mulan? Really? Hmm. I'll have to ask him about that. Either way, he's always been very friendly..." with a blush, she added "And-well-he's kind of handsome."  
Aurora: Aurora smiled and blushed a little. "I know. He was flirting with me earlier."  
killian jones: "Yes, he does tend to do that." she shook his head "What a player..." laughing, she added "But with those looks, he can afford to be."  
Aurora: "Yeah, but too much of a player. I think I'll just stay away from him," though she didn't sound thrilled about the idea.  
killian jones: she nodded "Probably a good idea. Anyway, how are you enjoying the party."  
killian jones: "Other than the flirting...but you know, he's really not that bad..."  
Aurora: "Maybe I should talk to him again...What's the harm, right?" she asked unsure.  
killian jones: she nodded "I suppose, though I think he's gone now...well i'm sure it's not the last time you'll see him."  
Aurora: "Why don't we go see James? Killian might be with him..."  
killian jones: "Alright." said Snow "We might as well go see if I need to take home James yet anyway." she sighed. Killian was surprisingly sober, though nursing a drink, next to a decidedly drunk James. He was raising his eyebrows in amusement at his inebriated friend.  
Aurora: The two women went over to the table. Snow sat next to James, but Aurora hesitated. "Is this seat taken?" she indicated the seat next to Killian.  
killian jones: he shook his head "Of course not." he nodded to James "Unless you mind...him here."  
Aurora: Aurora glanced at Snow, "I'm sure he'll be fine." She slid into the booth next to Killian.  
killian jones: Snow sighed and glared at James while killian just stared at him in amusement, taking a small sip of his own drink. "I'm sure he will, but he's going to have a hell of a hangover..."  
Aurora: "Yeah. There's a reason I don't drink."  
killian jones: he nodded "I don't drink enough to...do that." he said as James blacked out. "Well, I'm starting to see your point... expecially with his wife. I don't imagine she'll be happy..."  
Aurora: Snow looked over at them, "I can hear you." Aurora laughed.  
killian jones: "Yes, so you can. But you know it's true... the hangover will be the least of his problems...  
Aurora: "You're right. It'll be trying to get a cab back home," she smirked and then grabbed her purse. "See you guys later," she waved. Snow then walked out, leaving James.  
killian jones: he nodded "Goodbye miss Aurora." he didn't try to take advantage of her yet, which gave him a fair amount of brownie points.  
killian jones: he nodded "Goodbye miss Margaret. Good luck with your husband." he shook his head slightly with a chuckle "I told him he should stop..."  
Aurora: "Don't you just hate it when people don't listen?" she grinned.  
killian jones: "Occasionally, though generally it's the other way around for me... sadly, I don't seem to hear people when they talk sometimes... all I hear is bla bla bla..."  
Aurora: "Oh, so you talk to Ke$ha a lot then?"  
killian jones: he laughed "Occasionally, but then I'm more inclined to hear screeching..."  
Aurora: "So how are you and Mulan...friends, I guess?"  
killian jones: he sighed "Yeah, I produced for her client, but that didn't exactly go well." he sighed and took another sip.  
Aurora: "Ah. She can be a little...moody at times."  
killian jones: he nodded "To my experience, she's a very...robotic woman, but she is a fabulous manager. She's very logical."  
Aurora: "Yes. I'm lucky she's my friend. I would have been lost without her."  
killian jones: he nodded "I agree. We don't get along, but I agree that she must be a good manager. And a good friend as well."  
Aurora: "But possibly a poor judge of character," she batted her eyelashes just a little bit.  
killian jones: he smiled, his ice blue eyes captivating from under his eyelashes. "Well, I never said that... I do have quite a reputation, whether it be fair or not."  
Aurora: "I'll just have to see for myself then." She dug a pen out of her purse and scribbled her number on a napkin. "Call me sometime."  
killian jones: "Already got it." he said sheepishly pulling the paper out of his pocket "Let's just say that Mulan is a bit too easy to pick pocket..." he laughed, but took hers as well "Backup."  
Aurora: "I'm not sure wither to be creeped out or flattered," she giggled.  
killian jones: "Probably a bit of both." he shrugged and made a face "Either way, I'd better get going before I turn out like mr. Charming over there..."  
Aurora: "I'll see you later then," she smiled before heading back to the rest of the party.  
killian jones: he waved and left, wondering why his heart was beating so quickly...  
Aurora: When Mulan and Aurora headed back to her tour bus Aurora was smiling ear to ear. She was sad the tour was over, but her last show had been a hit, so had the party, and now she could spend some much need time back home.  
killian jones  
a while later, with a bottle in hand, he texted her "Ello, princess. ;)  
Milan stared at her "What's wrong?"  
Aurora: "Nothing," Aurora had a huge grin as she texted back, "Hello :)"  
killian jones: she glared at her "You seem...too happy..."  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: It's nice to hear from you. I didn't think you'd really answer  
Aurora: "Too happy?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Why wouldn't I?  
killian jones: she nodded "Happiness is usual, expecially because of your success, but...you're usually not so happy."  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: Who knows, there are many a'reason  
Aurora: "I'm just...texting a boy." *RIVER SONG VOICE*  
killian jones: "Sexy beast?" she raised an eyebrow (DETAILS! regina mean girls voice)  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: I'm surprised to hear from you so quickly. I just left the party.  
Aurora: "What? It's a joke!"  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: Yes, well I live nearby, and I dont have anything else to do  
killian jones: she just stared at her "Yes, well you know that romanticism doesn't last long with your...occupation."  
Aurora: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
killian jones: "It means that if you have 'feelings' for this boy, then you should be careful."  
killian jones: sexy beast: ...  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Ah, I never have the problem of boredom with Mulan keeping me on schedule. No time to relax either.  
Aurora: "It's nothing! Just some harmless flirting."  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: No one will ever tell her that she is...boring. (he wanted to put "no one has ever claimed that of me either, princess )  
killian jones: "It's never harmless..."  
Aurora: "You can't be judging me! You don't even know who it is!"  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: That's my best friend you're talking about! (but she wasn't really offended.)  
killian jones: "No, I don't. And I'm not judging you, Aurora, I am merely pointing out that you should be careful."  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: So it is. And I didn't say anything about her. you started it princess  
Aurora: "I -am- being careful, mother," she rolled her eyes.  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: So what's up?  
killian jones: she sighed  
killian jones: Sexy beast: (he thought about putting "Getting KRUNK" but even he wasnt' that drunk) nothing much. You?  
Aurora: "I'll see you tomorrow," Aurora called as she unlocked her door. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on the sofa with her phone.  
killian jones: "Alright."  
killian jones: "Alright."  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Enjoying my first night off in FOREVER  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: I know the feeling. Take a bath, have a glass of wine, you won't have many of these days -sigh-  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Are you stalking me? XD  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: ...maybe XD lol, why would you say that?  
Aurora: Aurora bit her lip in thought. Smokin' Hot Princess: I was just worried you were watching me in the bath right now  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: As tempting as that might be, nope  
Aurora: Could she actually send it? Smokin' Hot Princess: Darn :/ I was going to ask if you wanted to join me  
killian jones: he smirked. This was working way faster than usual...not even worth 500 dollars... Sexy Beast: You shouldn't, I might be tempted  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: You wish. I was just teasing anyway  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: Obviously!  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Oh please, tell me you wouldn't be over here in a minute if I told you I was serious./ Aurora didn't know why she was teasing with him like this. She hardly knew him, but for some reason she felt comfortable enough to say it.  
killian jones: he smirked. SO true, but his persona probably wouldnt'... Sexy Beast: you think so highly of me  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: I'm sorry, I was just kidding  
killian jones: He almost laughed aloud, becoming increasingly drunk. It was hard to keep his persona up... He figured that if he left her like this, she's probably want to apologize... so he put down his phone and finished off his new bottle, falling into a deep sleep...  
Aurora: Aurora was starting to worry she'd seriously offended him when he didn't respond. The next morning she was really worried, but wondered if it would be desperate to text him. She called Mulan instead.  
killian jones: Mulan picked up the phone "It's a bit early. IS there a problem, Aurora?"  
Aurora: "I was texting Killian and I think I offended him. Would it look bad to text him this morning?"  
Aurora: "I was texting Killian and I think I offended him. Would it look bad to text him this morning?"  
killian jones: "Killian?" she sighed "I don't think that it's possible to offend Killian..."  
Aurora: "Well...he never texted me back..."  
killian jones: she sighed "No, I doubt that he would mind if you texted him back...but this is not being careful, aurora."  
Aurora: "We're just talking!" she protested. She was being careful! Sort of!  
killian jones: "Just talking? AUrora, his name on your phone is "SEXY BEAST" and it's flirting. If you read one magazine, you'll know who he is. That is NOT the sort of man that you want to get involved in, expecially with your occupation."  
Aurora: "It was a joke! And I thought you said to ignore the tabloids! He's not that bad!...And what does my occupation have anything to do with this?"  
killian jones: "It has everything to do with this. Do you think that he flirts with you because he likes you?"  
Aurora: "Well that is -usually- why people flirt."  
killian jones: "Yes, but that's why I'm saying you could look at the tabloids. He flirts with the famous. Always the famous, he liikes money."  
Aurora: "Fine. I'll stop talking to him." Maybe. I'll -think- about it.  
killian jones: she sighed "I don't believe that for a second, but you did ask me for my opinon."  
Aurora: "Oops, phone's cutting out. Okay, bye. Love ya." Aurora hung up quickly and went to text Killian. Smokin' Hot Princess: Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you. It was just a joke."  
killian jones: he didn't answer for a long time, but when he did wake up, head pounding, he addded Sexy Beast: Huh?  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: I thought you were mad or something  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: Nah, I fell asleep  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Oh XD  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: Drank a bit too much  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: That sucks. Try some ginger-ale, it helps  
killian jones: sexy beast: Usually something stronger works, but i'll try that  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Hope it works.  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: It's not too bad, maybe a few asprin XD (or 7...)  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Just feel better, okay?  
killian jones: Sexy Beast: I'll try my best. hey, do you want to go to lunch later today?  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Sure, what time?/ Well...she had -thought- about not talking to him...  
killian jones: he smiled. This was going well...500 dollars on the way! And he didn't really mind the road to gold, either. Sexy Beast: how about 1:30?  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: I'll see you then  
killian jones: he swallowed down a few asprin with a swig of liquor, and eventually found that the pain dissappered. He put on clothes, but...well... NOBODY CARES WHAT EBONY IS WEARING. So then he carefully applied eyeliner and walked down the the pretty little cafe, which was always private. They'd never know that she was there.  
killian jones: *guyliner*  
Aurora: Aurora got ready and headed to the cafe. Luckily no one had recognized her on the way. She spotted Killian and sat down at the table across from him with a smile. "Hey."  
killian jones: "Hello, princess." if anything, he was even more handsome when he wasn't wasted. Though he held his liquor well, he pulled off disheveled without having a few drinks. He ordered a glass of water, and a fillet of salmon, and then turned to her "So, how is your time off?'  
Aurora: "The fact that I can sleep until noon is something I never thought would feel so good. I love touring, but it can be draining."  
killian jones: he nodded "So it can. I've toured with several of my clients...well it takes some long shifts." The waitress looked at Killian for a bit too long, and then swallowed "um, miss, what do you want to eat?"  
Aurora: Aurora gave her order and the waitress went to put the order in. Aurora turned back to Killian, "Must have been fun. I know Mulan likes touring with me."  
killian jones: "I'm sure. I'm also sure that she doesn't like you talking to me...she reads too many tabloids."  
Aurora: "So I've noticed. You should have heard our phone conversation this morning," she rolled her eyes at the memory.  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "I'd rather not, really, you can keep her all to yourself, I'm all good."  
killian jones: he took a sip of his water "So, love, tell me about yourself."  
Aurora: "Well, uh, what do you want to know? I'm a singer, obviously, and I'm always working. But I love it so," she shrugged.  
killian jones: he nodded "well yeah, everyone knows that...but I mean, your family, friends..."  
Aurora: "Ah...that. Well...Mulan is my best friend. And my band, but besides that I don't really have time to be close to a lot of people. As far as family...I'd rather not talk about it."  
killian jones: he nodded "I know the feeling." he paused, something strange flashing behind his eyes... something darker, primal. "I have friends, but then again, I'm like a platypus, I don't do much."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Nice. Seems like you do though. Big time producer, huh? What's that like?"  
killian jones: he smirked "Well, it's alright, but usually the singers are...spoiled brats. Not you, of course, but..."  
Aurora: "I understand. I've met quite a few divas as well. Not the easiest people to get along with."  
killian jones: he shook his head "Not at all, but it's my job. YOu get used to it."  
Aurora: "Now I know why you guys get paid so much. Having to put up with that."  
killian jones: he nodded "Yeah, that helps...but then there are people like you, and I feel like I'm payed far too much.''  
Aurora: She blushed and suddenly the table was extremely interesting. "Well...I mean..."  
killian jones: "You're not like them, though. How on earth have you retained your purity? I sure as hell haven't..."  
Aurora: "Not one for denying rumors I see. But it was easy really, I just haven't found anyone I cared enough about," she shrugged.  
killian jones: he really was curious. Through death and easy sex, he'd lost his purity a long time ago...he didn't understand how she'd kept it.  
killian jones: he nodded "Well, yes but I don't just mean that... you talk innocent, you act innocent...you're pure." he smiled "And I haven't seen that in someone your age with your job."  
killian jones: (not death and easy sex at the same time, mind you)  
Aurora: "I really don't know. I guess it's just who I am," she said sheepishly. She briefly wondered if she were to actually...be with someone if that would change.  
killian jones: he nodded "yeah." he waited for her to ask him about himself, or if the rumors were true... but then added "I'm not saying that the rumors aren't true, but that's the worst part. knowing how it starts with these girls..."  
killian jones: *not saying the rumors are true*  
Aurora: "Knowing how what starts?" she asked.  
killian jones: "How the loss of innocence starts... they start as these pretty little girls who know absolutely nothing..." he decided that the conversation was so vulgar, so he added "And then they start wearing meat dresses."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Yeah. My aunts were so worried when I came out here. Ever since I woke up they've treated me like I'm made of glass or something."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "better than my family. They don't even talk to me. Not that I blame them." he gave a crooked grin "I wouldn't talk to me either." He knew that girls liked the 'sad' boy who needed 'fixing..' so he always tried to be that on these bets.  
Aurora: "I don't blame them either," she smirked.  
killian jones: he laughed and punched her playfully on the shoulder. She really didn't care about his past? She just...liked him for who he was? That was new... perhaps she didn't know that he'd been married before... maybe. "my mum dresses worse than Lady GaGa, though, so maybe it's good that she doesn't walk around with me."  
Aurora: "That might explain a lot," she laughed and hit his shoulder back playfully.  
killian jones: he smiled, not really knowing what to say, so he just stared at her, as if admiring her beauty... he wasn't good at being the nice boy...  
Aurora: She started too feel a bit self conscience at his scrutiny. "I'm not -that- ugly," she joked.  
killian jones: "No, you're not ugly at all." he laughed "and I'm sure that certain fanblogs would agree."  
Aurora: "Oh gosh. I try to avoid those. With all the 'shipping' stuff? No thank you."  
killian jones: "WHy?" he grinned "Who do they ship you with?"  
Aurora: She blushed a bit as she muttered, "Mulan."  
killian jones: "Mulan." he stared at her seriously, then began laughing "Mulan?Really? That's got to be the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"  
Aurora: His laugh was infectious and she started laughing too. "I know! Apparently everyone wants me to be a 'super-hot mega-slut lesbian' or something? Awkward. Very awkward."  
killian jones: "Definately intersting... we'll get that going immediately. I'm going to start a blog and completely vamp up this ship. I will go down with this ship and you will never hear the end of it."  
Aurora: "If you start posting links to the porn written about me and Mulan I will slap you," she said seriously, but was obviously joking. Mostly.  
killian jones: he grinned "Oh I am totally reading that. I am definately reading that." some of his real self was coming through, but he was truly amused "And oh, you won't know that it's me... don't worry, but I'm your #1 fan."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed.  
killian jones: he smiled "No, but really that is great... I've never heard of a group of people that I like better together...you're just meant to be."  
Aurora: "Oh gosh. I've created a monster!"  
killian jones: "Don't worry, I kind of already was." But then he shut up about Aurolan and said "So, I've been greedy, what do you want to know?"  
Aurora: "Hmmm...Well, what do you think of what the tabloids say about you? Because apparently it isn't good."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Well, I don't care much. People who read those are too stupid to figure out the truth, and I don't care what they think."  
Aurora: "That's a good attitude to have."  
killian jones: that's only because everything in the tabloids (well most things in the tabloids) were actually true, but he didn't say that "I suppose, but why would I care what people who I don't even know think?"  
Aurora: "I know. But sometimes it's hard not to care. I mean, I'd hate it if people thought I was a mega-slut or whatever's in the fanfiction."  
killian jones: he laughed "Yeah, but that's basically what people percieve me to be. It's not as bad as people think."  
Aurora: "Well some people are idiots." He seemed perfectly nice. She knew he had probably gotten his reputation from a few bad mistakes, but everyone makes mistakes.  
killian jones: he nodded "Yes, some people are." It was a rather awkward convesation for Killian, his tongue stumbled when he was around her...it must have been her beauty... "Well I'd better go, but we should do this again sometime..."  
Aurora: "You -have- to go, or you have to go?" She was only half surprised that she didn't want him to leave.  
killian jones: "Well I don't -have- to go, but I should." he said "I doubt you'd want me hanging around for ages." he gave that handsome, crooked smile again.  
Aurora: "I wouldn't mind -too- much," she smiled back sweetly. A smile that could pull any man's heart strings, not that she knew that though.  
killian jones: his heart gave a tug and he sat down again "Fine...guess I just can't say no." he'd never been good at saying no.. that was his downfall in the beginning.  
Aurora: "You don't have to continue to put up with me if you don't want to," but she was extremely glad he did.  
killian jones: "Oh of course I don't mind putting up with you, it's the other way around, love."  
Aurora: "Now how on earth is it me putting up with you? I find it surprising as well, but I actually enjoy your company."  
killian jones: many woman do... "I can't imagine why you would. So...fine, then, what do you want to talk about?"  
Aurora: "Hmm...You're a music producer, so what kind of music do you like?"  
killian jones: he shrugged "All kinds, really...though I'm favorable to pop and some kinds of rock."  
Aurora: "A guy like you like's pop music? That's...odd..."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Well, it depends on the music. As I said, I like all kinds. I can find pleasure in some music, but then there is...Justin Beiber..."  
Aurora: "Ew! I don't even consider that music. And I'm still doubtful as to wither that's a teenage boy or a thirty year old lesbian."  
killian jones: "well you know, good boy turned girl." he said, mocking both Justin Beiber and Rihanna's album name.  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "All America rejects him...or her...it?"  
killian jones: "Or is it...good girl turned boy? The world may never no..."  
killian jones: *know*  
killian jones: He wanted to go, but he also didn't want to leave her...so he ate the last piece of his salmon as people began to flood into the cafe (Be one of the fans?) "Oh...crap."  
Aurora: Aurora looked at Killian with wide eyes. "Well, looks like it's time to go."  
killian jones: he nodded and took her hand, leading her out, gaining them some strange looks."  
Aurora: She felt a shot of electricity when he grabbed her hand. She followed him and ignored all the strainge looks. She heard the click of a camera and rolled her eyes. "Run?"  
killian jones: he nodded and ran with her back to his house where they hid inside from the paparazzi "er-sorry, i'll bring you home when this is over...but..."  
Aurora: "Well...this'll start rumors," she sighed in annoyance. "Nice place though."  
killian jones: he looked around "Yeah, it's alright." there were several bottles strung around, but other than that, it was clean and orderly...though it was far from small, it was cozy.  
killian jones: he nodded "Believe me, that's the first time that anyone's called me that. Either way you might want to call your lover and tell her that you'll be out for a while." he smiled and took a bottle out of the refrigerator...it was obvious that he didn't mind drinking, and did it quite a bit, though it was impossible to tell why... "I doubt you want a drink... well I guess we'll have to learn some more about each other or something like that."  
Aurora: "Oh how horrible," she teased. "And Mulan's not expecting me anywhere today so I don't see why I should call her." What would I say? Oh, hey Mulan? Know that guy you told me to stay away from? Yeah, that one. Well I'm kind of in his house and you won't see me for a while. Okay, bye! Yeah...that would go over well...  
killian jones: he smirked "Yeah, probably a good idea, I don't imagine she'd like the idea of you being here much..." he shrugged "But then again, she's your manager, not your mother."  
Aurora: "Which is a concept she doesn't seem to understand."  
killian jones: he nodded "Yeah, well that's kind of a manager thing..." he made a face "managers are either like that or they really just don't care..."  
Aurora: "True. I'm pretty sure Britney Spears' manger gave up a long time ago."  
killian jones: the TV turned on and he said "Is that lady gaga again? I produced her first album...then she started going...uh...interesting ."  
Aurora: "She had an album before The Fame? Wow...I didn't know that. Guess that's why she got...interesting."  
killian jones: "Oh no, she was a bit strange even before 'the fame' she just...got weirder, which is saying somethign."  
Aurora: "Yeah, somehow I don't think she'll top the meat dress, but if she did it wouldn't surprise me."  
killian jones: "Oh, haven't you seen the goose-egg skirt, yet? maybe it doesn't top the meat dress, but...getting pretty damn close."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "What do you think would happen if Adele and Lady Gaga did a song together? Now that would be...something."  
killian jones: he smiled "Hmm...well I'd be scared...run and hide from that single..."  
killian jones: "What about you, m'lady? Have anything written?"  
Aurora: "Yes. I actually write all of my music. It's one of my favorite parts of being a singer."  
killian jones: he nodded "I used to write songs, but then I became a producer. Pays better. It wasn't bad, though, except the fact that I have little to write about."  
Aurora: "Really? I doubt that, everyone has something to write about. Did any of the songs ever get made?"  
killian jones: "Yeah, one of them. Never got popular, but I didn't do it for that." he shrugged. At the time he hadn't been so greedy for money, it had been different...  
Aurora: "That's great! If you love something that's what you should be doing. What song was it?"  
killian jones: he shrugged "Nah, I don't write anymore. As I said, nothing to write about anymore. Let's see, what was it called..." he thought about it for a moment then shook his head "It doesn't matter."  
Aurora: "Well fine, if you don't want to tell me," she acted hurt. "Nah, it's fine though. I'm sure it was great," she smiled  
killian jones: "It was...interesting. Just not really anything that I would listen to."  
Aurora: "So...have you ever heard any of my music?"  
killian jones: "Well it's kind of hard not to, I do turn on the radio, you know." he smiled  
Aurora: Aurora blushed, "It's played -that- much."  
killian jones: "Yes, yes it is. You are rather popular, you know. There's a reason my friend dared me just to talk to you. It's not just because you're pretty, though that may have been a reason..."  
Aurora: "Whatever the reason, I'm glad he did," she was all smiles and blush.  
killian jones: he smiled "Can't say that I mind this bet."  
Aurora: "Me either." She glanced at his lips, then back up at his eyes. Okay, so she -really- wanted to kiss him. But she wouldn't. What if he didn't want to kiss her back? Embarrassing...  
killian jones: but, she was saved from the 'embarassment' because he kissed her first, carefully, slowly.  
Aurora: 'Well...that worked out well,' she thought as she kissed him back, a bit more eagerly than she would have liked to admit.  
killian jones: he was a bit too eager as well, kissing her quickly. Damn, he was a good kisser...  
Aurora: She pulled away after a minute when she needed air. "Well..." she was blushing cherry red.  
killian jones: he kissed her again as soon as he had air, this time rougher...  
Aurora: Aurora was surprised that he would kiss her again, but she went a long with it. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong...  
killian jones: He wrapped his arms around her, becoming more intimate...his hand crawled up her shirt  
Aurora: She pulled away, her eyes wide. "Uh Killian...um...I just..don't feel comfortable this soon...and...uh..." What could she say?  
killian jones: he swallowed, and truthfully, anger rose up in him, but he didn't let it show "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."  
Aurora: "Oh no it's...nothing just...soooo...  
killian jones: "So...what?' he asked, trying to pull down his dissappointment.  
Aurora: She glanced down and saw his tattoo. "Uh...who's Mihla?" she said the first thing she thought of, indicating the tattoo.  
killian jones: his eyes widened, the kindness dissappering "She's no one...no one that anyone needs to know about..."  
Aurora: "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." she bit her lip. This was just going from bad to worse.  
killian jones: a devilish scowl came onto his face that was very out of character "Well, princess, doesn't seem like this is going to go too well. You should probably go."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."  
killian jones: he smirked "has nothing to do with that m'lady... it was a bet, though I would think that you would know who she was...hmm...either way, you'd be surprsied what I'll do for 500 dollars...should have been an actor, you know..."  
Aurora: "What?" she asked confused, though she wasn't likeing where this seemed to be going...  
killian jones: "It was a bet, princess." he said, rolling his eyes "I thought that much was obvious..."  
Aurora: "You told me. A bet to come talk to me...?"  
killian jones: "Yeah, well I l iied... that wasn't the bet."  
Aurora: "And I can only guess what the real bet was," she said in a cold voice.  
killian jones: he nodded "Yes, I'm sure you can. Now you should probbably go...wouldn't want miss Mulan to worry... funny, I don't know why you would trust me over...your manager and friend."  
Aurora: Aurora was MAD. At him. And at herself. How -could- she be so stupid? "Excuse me for wanting to believe the best in people! Goodbye jackass!" She stormed out the door and made sure to slam it hard.  
killian jones: he laughed and took a swig of his drink. Sure, he'd lost 500 dollars,but that was sure extremely fun...  
Aurora: Aurora held back tears. He wasn't worth crying over. She dialed Mulan on her cell phone. One ring, two...  
killian jones: Mulan answered "yes, Aurora?"  
Aurora: "Tell the studio I'll be there tomorrow. Forget time off, I have a song."  
killian jones: she nodded slowly "I can do that. Is there a reason for this?"  
Aurora: "You were right about that jackass."  
killian jones: "Killian?" she sighed "Yes, I did warn you, you know. He's been like that for years, and old habits don't die easily..."  
Aurora: "I know. You were right, I was wrong. I should have listened. Is your ego satisfied now?"  
killian jones: "No. I didn't want this to happen, Aurora." she said, though not sternly "Either way, I'll tell the studio."  
Aurora: "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and got home as fast as she could. She grabbed the first notebook and pen she could find and started writing. She was going to write a song for him, about him, from his point of view even. He thought she was some slut then that's who she'd be. She'd be the girl who just wanted to play the game. She went over the lyrics again and again until they were perfect. When she got into the studio she could tell they were surprised from the first lyric. A week later the single was mixed and on a CD. She sent the tape to Mulan. "What do you think?" she asked her friend as they listened to it. Aurora thought it was perfect, but she always needed Mulan's opinion on her music. Not as a manager, but as a friend.  
killian jones: Mulan raised an eyebrow "Well it fits Killian for sure, but...are you sure that you want to stab your reputation?"  
Aurora: "You know I write and sing what music I want. I don't care what the press says, this is how I feel right now. Or...this is what I feel I should be saying right now. You know it's not really about what it sounds like and that's good enough for me."  
killian jones: she nodded "Well it might actually provoke a reaction out of him, so...if that's what you want, then it'll work..." she shook her head "Do what you want, but you'll have to have a strong musical number to pull it off."  
killian jones: Killian was riding in the car with James, a dark look on his face. He didn't really want to lose the bet...  
Aurora: "Nuh-uh you lost. Pay up. Besides, we're almost at my house anyway," James laughed.  
killian jones: he sighed as he said "She's just too innocent..." he shrugged "Well you can't always win. i'll get the money and meet you inside." he said grudgingly  
Aurora: James got out of the car with a smirk and headed in the door. Easy money.  
killian jones: he groaned and began driving back to his house...technically he still had two months, but he had given in..  
killian jones: he turned on the radio, hoping to relieve his annoyance  
Aurora: The DJ's voice came through the speakers. "Alright listeners! It's that time! The world premier of pop princess Aurora's new song. LoveGame!"  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow..this was promising...  
Aurora: The song began and Aurora's voice started to come through the speakers.  
Aurora  
[x2]  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game  
[Pre-chorus:]  
Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
[Chorus:]  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.  
[Pre-chorus]  
[Chorus x2]  
I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!  
[Chorus x4]  
Killian jones: Killian almost spat out what he was drinking... It was... Well the song was obviously about him, but... It was very unlike aurora, though very... Well he liked it.  
Aurora: Aurora smirked as she got out her phone. Smokin' Hot Princess: Like it?  
Killian jones: killian jones: it's charming. Didn't realize that was your style, princess  
Aurora: Aurora couldn't stop smirking. Smokin' Hot Princess: Just wait until you see the video / She was laughing so hard as she pressed send.  
Killian jones: THE IDIOT: I can't wait  
Killian jones: THE IDIOT: one question, though  
Aurora: Smokin' Hot Princess: Yes?  
Killian jones: THE IDIOT: who's sexy cupid  
Killian jones: He smirked at his response... She wasn't going to get under his sskin  
Aurora: Aurora just laughed. She didn't answer though. Just let him wonder...  
Killian jones: THE IDIOT:  
Killian jones: he also would never tell her that she had gotten under his skin... Pretty little thing shouldn't have asked any questions  
Aurora: Aurora turned to Mulan. "Oh it so got to him," she laughed.  
Killian jones: mulan actually allowed herself a smile "I'm sure it did...  
Aurora: "I do actually like the song though. It's...different from what I usually do. Hey, let's see what the critics are saying." She grabbed her laptop and started it up.  
Killian jones: 'though a bit of a darker side of aurora, it's surprisingly a huge hit, but we can't help but wonder: what in the world provoked this response?  
Aurora: 'I can't believe she would put something like this out! She was so good and didn't give into the pressures of Hollywood to be sexual and now this! I'm disappointed in her.'  
Killian jones: The new hit single by "aurora" is really quite shocking. Who knew that little miss innocent could turn to the dark side so fast?  
Aurora: 'Who the heck is this "Sexy Cupid"?'  
Killian jones: ( ) does this mean that aurora has met someone new? Could it be the hot new JUSTIN BIEBER?'  
Aurora: 'So for one night she was whoreing it up and made some guy her bitch. All I have to say is...lucky guy...'  
Killian jones: Killian smirked, also reading the reviews while over and James house "hey Jeanne, listen to this.."  
Aurora: "What is it?" James asked.  
Killian jones: (James )  
Killian jones: "just a song..." He let it play with a gin  
Killian jones: grin  
Aurora: James listened for a moment until he recognized the voice. His jaw dropped. "This isn't...is it?"  
Killian jones: "so it is." He smirked and showed him the text messages  
Aurora: James laughed. "That's what people on the internet are saying? Did you write the last one?"  
Killian jones: "nope, but whoever did had the right idea."  
Aurora: "You still owe me the money. The goal wasn't to get her to write a slutty song."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. "See? Even after -that- everyone still wants me to be a lesbian! I mean Justin Bieber? Really?"  
Killian jones: ( ) "no, but it's DEFINATELY a plus."  
Killian jones: Mulan rolled her eyes "they just don't see through mr. Biebers disguise.  
Aurora: James rolled his eyes, "Only you could cause America's sweet heart to write -that-. I must say I'm slightly impressed."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, "It's not a very good one."  
Killian jones: "slightly.?" Asked killian  
Killian jones: "no, no it's not. But then again, America doesn't see past killian either."  
Aurora: "You struck out, so yeah, only slightly," James said.  
Aurora: "He just is a better actor," Aurora sighed.  
Killian jones: he shrugged and handed him the money."  
Killian jones: "must have learned it from his wife... Bloody woman..."  
Aurora: "Wife?" Aurora asked.  
Aurora: "Thank you," James smirked.  
Killian jones: she nodded "yeah... Didn't I tell you that he's married?" (She doesn't know about Milahs death)  
Aurora: "...No! You never told me that!"  
Killian jones: he glared back but rather playfully "still... Epic win."  
Killian jones: she shrugged "oh."  
Killian jones: "well I you said it was innocent..."  
Aurora: (I have no idea who said any of that or what any of that means)  
Killian jones: (killian said the epic win thing because she'd written the Wong and he thought t was awesome) (and mulan Said the other two; basically, you said that it was an innocent relationship between killian and you, I didn't know I had to tell you)  
killian jones: THE IDIOT: princess?  
Aurora: Hot but Annoying: Yes?  
killian jones: THE IDIOT: you went all silent. I asked you a question, m'lady  
killian jones: Mulan sighed "Either way, I didn't realize that it mattered if he was married or not."  
Aurora: Hot but Annoying: Guess  
Aurora: "We made out! Yeah, it matters!"  
killian jones: she spit out her water "You...made out? Well I told you that he wasn't very good...how was I supposed to know that you were going to 'make out'  
killian jones: Killian jones: That would ruin the fun, princess  
Aurora: "Well I wasn't really listening, was I? That might have got my attention, don't you think?"  
killian jones: she sighed "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm your manager, not your mother."  
Aurora: Hot but Annoying: Fun. Like making out with someone when you're MARRIED  
killian jones: Killian Jones: What?  
Aurora: Hot but Annoying: Mulan just informed me about your relationship status -_-  
Aurora: Aurora sighed too. "I know. I know. I should have listened. I'm sorry."  
killian jones: Killian Jones: Don't really know what she's talking about...  
killian jones: She nodded "Yes, but everyone makes mistakes, and it did give you a hit single."  
Aurora: "I wouldn't call it a hit quite yet. But it is a good song," she smiled.  
Aurora: Hot but Annoying: Oh yeah right. I'm so sure. Liar  
killian jones: she nodded "It will be."  
killian jones: Killian Jones: Look it up on wikipedia, then...?  
Aurora: Aurora read his text then rolled her eyes. "Now he's acting confused about being married. He told me to look it up."  
killian jones: she shrugged "Well I've met the woman... Mihla Gold... they were definately married."  
Aurora: She was about to put her phone away, but now she was wondering. "I can't believe I care enough..." she muttered as she googled 'Killian Jones' Wife'. She pulled up a news article and read it. "Oh...oh my gosh!'  
killian jones: "Mihla Gold, actor in 'splean girls' dies at age 27, leaving her husband, Killian Jones, who gave us an interview about hte subject...  
Aurora: (OMG SPELL CHECK)  
killian jones: (Yeah... )  
Aurora: Interviewer: "How much of a toll do you think her death will take on you?"  
killian jones: Killian: really I don't think that's anyone business, but only time will tell  
Aurora: Interviewer: "Do you have any plans for the funeral?"  
killian jones: Killian: I've tried to kind of stay away from the plans... I'm rubbish with all of that planning stuff. Her mother is much better at it.  
Aurora: Right as she was reading her phone beeped saying she had gotten a text.  
killian jones: The annoying Jones: Princess it doesn't take that long to look up my relationship status on facebook  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: We're not fb friends  
killian jones: The annoying Jones: And who says that my facebook is private *rolls eyes* i'm sure I'm on wikipedia anyway  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: I found an news article  
killian jones: Killian Jones: ah...what about?  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: ...What do you think?  
killian jones  
Killian Jones: Well I have a feeling it's not about brittnee spears...well I hope that article hasn't popped up again.  
he frowned... she hadn't found the one article about him and mihla, had she? No...  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: I'm sorry, I didn't know she died  
killian jones: Killian Jones: It's really none of your business. Why do you care, anyway?  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: I don't know.  
killian jones  
he frowned... he wanted to put down the phone, but he didn't... for absolutely no reason at all  
Killian Jones: Well you shouldn't. It doesn't matter.  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: I guess it doesn't anymore  
killian jones: he scowled at the screen Killian Jones: Nope, but I still want to know who this sexy cupid is. As for you, I'm single  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: Well it's good to know I didn't make out with a married man. On the other hand you're still an ass. So no.  
killian jones: Killian Jones: yeah, that'd put a bit of a damper on things. Don't worry, I'm not that much of an 'ass' if I was married, I wouldn't even look at you.  
Aurora: She wasn't sure how she felt about that...Why Do I Bother: Good  
killian jones: Killian Jones: by the way, I have an interview tomorrow...think I should mention our little 'lovegame'?  
Aurora: Why Do I Bother: What would you even say?/ But she was actually kind of nervous...what if he did tell?  
killian jones: he smirked at the phone. Surely she wouldn't, but...it would only further his reputation, and fun.  
killian jones: Killian Jones: Oh, you know, just how innocent you were...about the bet...hmmm  
Aurora: Hmm...how would she do this? Reverse psychology. Why Do I Bother: Go for it. Make my song even more popular.  
killian jones: Killian Jones: Sounds good, princess. he smiled... yes that would work well. Of coruse they were only coming in to have him talk about his so called "relationship" with Aurora, but...yes this would work  
Aurora: Aurora groaned. Well crap. She couldn't have him ruining her. "Mulan? Do you think you could get me an interview soon? I think we're going to need some damage control soon."  
killian jones: she raised an eyebrow "What is he doing?"  
Aurora: "Apparently he's doing an interview about LoveGame."  
killian jones: "Give me the phone." she growled, taking it from her hands, and called Killian "Killian if you say one word I will make sure that your career is completely ruined."  
killian jones: Mulan handed the phone back to Mulan and Killian muttered "You know, I love your manager. Either way, m'lady, how about this. We do the interview together?"  
killian jones: *Mulan handed the phone back to Aurora*  
Aurora: She thought for a second. She really didn't want to see him again. "Fine," she grumbled. "See you tomorrow."  
killian jones: he smirked "See you then, love."  
killian jones: Mulan turned to her "What's going on?"  
Aurora: "I guess we're going to do the interview together," she sighed. "This will be just a ton of fun!" she rolled her eyes.  
killian jones: Mulan nodded "Well at least you can counteract whatever he's saying...of course I doubt that he'll be himself for the interview, but be careful."  
Aurora: "I will. Really this time. Gosh, if only I would have listened the first time..." she sighed.  
killian jones: she shrugged "Even if you'd been careful, he would probably have found a way to get under your skin... he's very good at that."  
Aurora: "So I've noticed. Speaking of which...no, never mind."  
killian jones: "What?" asked Mulan, tilting her head slightly  
Aurora: Aurora bit her lip. Could she admit it? "He's still under my skin. He's an ass, but I-I don't know."  
killian jones: Mulan nodded "Well you haven't seen much of the man himself... you've mostly seen his acting. I think that's normal."  
Aurora: "The thing about disguises though, is that no matter how hard you try, it's always a reflection of your true self."  
killian jones: "Maybe of what...he used to be, but people change, and anne hathaway isn't nessesarily catwoman."  
Aurora: "You're right...But I...I can't stop thinking about him. And I hate it!"  
killian jones: She sighed "He's a very, very good actor. I don't know what to tell you."  
Aurora: "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid."  
killian jones: "NO. You're being a hormonal girl, but that's normal." she shrugged "Either way, you should get some sleep."  
Aurora: "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. You'll come to the interview with me right? It'll feel better knowing your back stage."  
killian jones: she nodded "Of course I will, Aurora. I won't leave you alone with that scumbag."  
Aurora: The next day Aurora couldn't decide if she should dress conservative or slutty. "What do you think Mulan?" She held up two dresses. One short and skimpy, the other longer and stylish, but definitely held back.  
killian jones: "Concervative. You don't want to give him motivation, and we also don't want people thinking that you've turned into...well him."  
Aurora: Aurora bit her lip and turned back to the mirror, holding up one dress, then the other. "I don't know though. I kind of want to tick him off..."  
killian jones: "That won't tick him off... that'll turn him on. Believe me, I've dealt with him before. It's not my choice, but..."  
Aurora: "I'm wearing it then. I just...I want to get under his skin like he did to me."  
killian jones: she sighed "This is stupid..." but then said "Whatever you're going to do, just don't act like the dress..."  
killian jones: "He likes a challenge, and right this moment, you're not being much of a challenge..."  
Aurora: "I'm still saying no. I'm just... flaunting what he's missing," she shrugged. Changing into the dress and finding the right heals only took a few minutes. Hair and make up took longer, but she was ready in time to head to the interview.  
killian jones: she facepalmed, but then nodded "Fine, but...you know if you wanted to get under his skin, completely ignoring him would be better." she glared at Killian as he walked up with a cocky scowl "Hello, princess."  
Aurora: "Hello jackass," she smirked.  
killian jones: "Is that an official nickname? use it in public and I might have to think that you actually hate me. C'mon love, let's get to the interview, wouldn't want to keep them waiting."  
killian jones: Mulan sighed. Aurora really wasn't listening...it was extremely annoying.  
Aurora: "Don't call me love," she said seriously, but followed him out onto the stage when they introduced them. Aurora was waving and smiling as was expected.  
killian jones: Killian just held a rather nice smirk as he sat down "Hello, Ryan..."  
Aurora: "Lovely to be here," Aurora said.  
killian jones: The announcer smiled "It's great to have you here! So tell us, Aurora, what's the story behind your newest song, lovegame?"  
Aurora: "Well...I was really mad at someone so I...I guess I wrote the song from a 'if I was them' point of view," she tried to explain.  
killian jones: Killian smirked "Yeah, that's what it is... interesting perspective. You know, I don't think that was exactly accurate..."  
Aurora: "So was it Mr. Jones here you were mad at?" the interviewer asked. "Well..." she bit her lip..."Yes."  
killian jones: "Mmmhmm, but you see, unless you have a disco stick, I'm kind of confused...and if you do...well...that'd put a damper on the relationship."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "It was a 'if I was you' and I'm a girl if you haven't noticed. So I wrote it from the female perspective."  
killian jones: "That makes a bit more sense. I was a bit worried for a second, there, princess."  
killian jones: The interviewer looked back from the two of them "So what started this argument in the first place?"  
Aurora: She just glared at him. What. An. Idiot.  
Aurora: "The fact that he's a lying jackass, excuse my language."  
killian jones: he laughed "It's not lying if they don't figure out...of course...since you did, yes I suppose that's lying..."  
Aurora: "It is too lying if someone 'doesn't figure it out'. Now, I don't see how this has anything to do with the song," she huffed and tried to regain her composer.  
killian jones: he shrugged and looked at the interviewer "Well...either way, I have a song now. Other than the ones that I've written. I can't say that I'm complaining."  
Aurora: "So egotistical," she muttered under her breath.  
killian jones: "Never said I wasn't." he smirked  
Aurora: "So do you like the song then? Think it's accurate?" the interviewer asked Killian.  
killian jones: "I'm not sure about accurate, but then again, I'm not a girl...and she's not me..." he shrugged "Either way, I'll do a lot of things for 500 bucks, I think it's funny that she got so offended..."  
Aurora: "Five hundred bucks?" the interviewer inquired.  
killian jones: he laughed "Yeah... long story."  
killian jones: "I've got time." said the interviewer  
killian jones: he shrugged "You want to tell the story, love?"  
Aurora: "Basically he made a bet that he could get me to sleep with him. If he won apparently he'd get five hundred dollars. I said no and he threw a fit and told me. I was mad and...LoveGame came out of it."  
killian jones: he smirked "You make it sound so vulgar, princess."  
Aurora: "It is jackass," she snapped.  
killian jones: he shrugged "mmm, well you can blame James for that."  
Aurora: "No, I can blame you for accepting the bet."  
killian jones: "So you could. And you do, but either way, you had warnings."  
Aurora: The interviewer just sat there kind of baffled for a moment. "Soo...uh, what do you guys think of the reviews the song is getting?"  
killian jones: "I think that...well they're intersting for sure. Definately seeing a dark side to our miss Aurora."  
Aurora: "It's not a dark side. It was one song a bit different than I've usually done. All in all the song is getting positive reviews, so I am happy."  
killian jones: he smirked "Yes. Well I don't sing it."  
Aurora: "Dark side? Killian, do you think America's sweet heart here -has- a dark side?  
Aurora: " the interviewer asked.  
killian jones: "Oh I'm sure that she does. But no, I don't think that we're seeing it yet. Everyone has a dark side, sometimes it just takes a while to come out."  
killian jones: he smirked "Anyway, we're almost out of time, and contrary to popular belief, I actually do have a job."  
Aurora: "Though we are out of time. Thank you for the time on your show," Aurora said sweetly when she was planning Killian's slow and painful murder.  
killian jones: he waved and when he got out, stared at Aurora with innocent eyes, reverting back to his persona "Are you okay, princess?"  
Aurora: She just glared. With a voice dripping sarcasm she said, "Oh I'm just -wonderful-."  
killian jones: "Look, I didn't realize that I said anything..." he really was a good actor, he was so...perfect when he was like this (not his thoughts )  
Aurora: She hated this. The fact that she was about to believe him. Against all logic she actually wanted to believe him. She wanted to slap herself. Instead, she went for sarcasm, "I'm -sure- you didn't."  
killian jones: "Well I didn't say anything. You told them what happened. Look, it's probably going to hurt my career a lot more than yours..." he sighed "But I'm sorry if it does hurt you in some way."  
Aurora: "Just stop okay! Stop being so nice. We both know you're not being honest," she glared. More mad at herself than him at the moment.  
killian jones: "Hmm, didn't realize I couldn't be nice. I really wasn't trying to hurt you in any way, however."  
Aurora: "Even though I want to I still don't believe you," she snapped before she realized what she said.  
killian jones: he stared at her "This time I'm not being fake. I'm not trying to sleep with you anymore, I don't know why hurting you would help me in any way."  
Aurora: She bit the inside of her lip. She was trying to think of a witty response, anything, but nothing was coming. "Well...I don't know either. But that does -not- mean you aren't."  
killian jones: "hmm, I suppose not. But I'm not going to be able to convince you. Look, how about this. Ask me anything, and I promise, cross my heart, I'll tell you the truth, hmm?"  
Aurora: "Anything?" she raised her eyebrows. "Hmm...got one. If you had to write a song right this second, what would it be about?"  
killian jones: "Actually, I still write almost every month, so I do have one if you want to see it." he didn't seem like he wanted to say that.  
Aurora: "But...you said...? Whatever. I would like to see them actually." No. No you don't. This will not end well. ABORT! ABORT! DANG IT!  
killian jones: he shrugged "I lie a lot. But I'm not going to right now, which is not my strong suit. I'll just say the first thing that comes to my head, ok?" he pulled out a crumpled paper.  
Aurora: She read it over and didn't even know how to respond. "That's...really good."  
killian jones: he shrugged "I don't write much anymore, but that's probably because I like to lie to myself more than to anyone else and I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
Aurora: She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. That didn't make any sense to her. "What? Why?"  
killian jones: "Well, you see, I want revenge so much...so much, and I'm almost afraid that if I tell myself that she's gone...well let's just say I'll be in jail forever."  
Aurora: "Revenge? Against who?"  
killian jones: "Mmmm, You didn't read the whole article, did you? Well Mihla was murdered, and the problem is, I know who did it..."  
Aurora: "Oh..." How was she supposed to respond to -that-?!  
killian jones: he grinned "ANd see, I'm telling you this, I've figured it out, see, because love, you should know that I'm not trying to hurt you in any way." he smirked "But that's what happens when people are around me."  
Aurora: "Now that's ridiculous. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you."  
killian jones: "Bad luck, then." he smirked "Yeah, I'd better get going, but I'm just going to be the second person to warn you. Funny, you don't seem to take warnings well.."  
Aurora: "You're right, I don't. I'll text you later." She wanted to smack herself. Wasn't she mad at h


	7. Hook as mental patientAurora as his doc

Aurora: 1 – Killian is a patient in a mental hospital and aurora is the doctor  
killian jones: Mary walked up to Aurora with a sigh. Storybrooke hospital was going wacko with their new guest. He actually believed that he was captain hook from the fairy tales "Aurora, can you...deal with our newest guest?"  
Aurora: Aurora smiled calmly. She wasn't the best doctor at the mental institute for nothing. She wouldn't lose her head in this situation. Instead she would look at it calmly, with reason. "Of course."  
killian jones: "Thank god." she said "He's driving me insane! The man..." she shook her head.  
Aurora: "I'll handle it. Just let me talk to him."  
killian jones: she nodded, leading her into Hook's room. "We don't know what his real name is...he calls himself... Hook, but... I don't know, if you could figure out his real name, that would help us a lot."  
killian jones: when she got into the room, Hook spun his chair "Another nurse?" he winked "Well, well... isn't this an interesting realm? So many beautiful women..."  
killian jones: he narrowed his eyes "Ah...miss Aurora... that's you, isn't it? Hard to tell now...without your...princess getup..."  
Aurora: Aurora flashed a smile before settling in the chair across from him. She raised an eyebrow, she just assumed they had told him her name. "Princess getup?"  
killian jones: "mmm...yes, and now you think I'm insane... actually most of the people here do... doesn't matter as long as I can get out of this bloody hole..."  
Aurora: "Not insane. Just...confused. Now, you know my name, but I'm still unaware of yours."  
killian jones: "No, I'm not the confused one...you just don't know it yet..." he cringed, probably realizing just how insane he sounded "Not telling, princess."  
Aurora: "Don't know what? And if I don't know your name how shall I address you?" She had learned over the years that the way to get information out of someone who didn't know they were insane, was to talk to them like they weren't.  
killian jones: "Hook." he said "Or captain if you wish...damn, where is smee, anyway? Bloody man..."  
Aurora: "Captain Hook? From the Peter Pan fairy tail?"  
killian jones: "Peter pan." he sighed "yes...he was... an interesting sort...lonely... and extremely annoying."  
Aurora: She bit her lip and wrote a quick note on her clip board. "When I first came in you acted like you knew me. Can you explain why?"  
killian jones: "Yes. Because we've met before... but why in hell would I tell you why when you're just going to think I'm insane?"  
Aurora: "If you don't tell me why you think you know me, yet I've never met you I'm definitely going to think you're insane. Might as well try to convince me you're not," she shrugged.  
killian jones: "Why would I try to convince you I'm not? I don't really care what you think, princess."  
Aurora: "True, but the only way you get out of here is if I let you, which seems to be something you do care about."  
killian jones: "mmm, yes, but would you let an insane man out of the asylum? If so, you're a really stupid nurse."  
Aurora: "I'm a doctor, not nurse. And you just admitted that you are insane."  
killian jones: "No, I admitted that you think I'm insane."  
Aurora: "I haven't formed an opinion. You seem to be holding conversation just fine. And if you think I think you're insane, why not try to convince me otherwise?"  
killian jones: "Because I'm not an idiot. In my realm, if you thought you were a nurse, you'd be locked up as well. Thinking I'm a pirate? well that can't be judged as sane."  
Aurora: "Your realm? Isn't this 'your realm'?"  
killian jones: "Does Captain hook live in this realm? Nope."  
Aurora: "But you say that -you- are Captain Hook, and you're here."  
killian jones: "Pretty much." he said "but I traveled from there to here...with you nonetheless."  
Aurora: "With me? Then why do I not remember? Who was I?"  
killian jones: "You were princess Aurora, and you don't remember because you crossed the border out of storybrooke...along with the others."  
killian jones: *left the enchanted forest*  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. A princess? Riiiiight..."Others?"  
killian jones: "Mmhmm. You know, all of your little bedtime stories come to life... yep, but I believe Rumpelstiltskin might still remember..." his face grew angry.  
Aurora: "Alright. I think I've gotten what I needed. Thank you for your time, I look forward to our next meeting," she smiled politely and left quickly. She was off to find Marry.  
killian jones: "G'night, m'lady." he said with a wink.  
killian jones: Mary was sittign at her desk, working on her computer...  
Aurora: "Hey Mary? Have a minute?"  
killian jones: Mary nodded and put up her laptop "Sure. What do you need?"  
Aurora: "I just got done talking with our new patient..."  
killian jones: "Ah..."hook" what did you think of him?"  
Aurora: "I think he's gone off the deep end," she whispered quickly. "I've met other people who think they're fictional characters, but you could obviously tell they were messed up. He seems so...sane about it."  
killian jones: "I know. And he's so very aggravating about it..." muttered Mary "He insists that I'm Snow White..."  
Aurora: "Really? Well apparently I'm not just Aurora, no, I'm -Princess- Aurora," she rolled her eyes. The notion of her being a princess... "Can you do a bit of research for me? Find out what you can about Rumpelstiltskin and see if there's any Princess Aurora's in fairy tails. I would but I have to see to another patient."  
killian jones: "Princess Aurora? You mean like sleeping beauty from the disney movie?"  
Aurora: "Really? That's Sleeping Beauty's name? Hmm...well I do like sleeping in..." she joked.  
killian jones: she laughed "Yeah...either way, I think you're right. We really nee his name to figure out how this happened to him. FOr now we'll just have to assume that he's been this way since birth..."  
Aurora: She bit her lip, "I don't think he has been though. Other wise he would have been brought here much sooner. No...something happened."  
killian jones: "Maybe. But that's why we need his name."  
Aurora: "Do you have any ideas as to how I could get that?" For once she was actually at a loss with what to do.  
killian jones: she shook her head "Ask him flat out, I don't know what else to do... he doesn't seem to want to give it to us."  
Aurora: "We already tried that. If he doesn't want to give it to us, I guess for now we're just stuck calling him Hook."  
killian jones: "I'm not worried about what to call him..." she said "We have to figure out -why- he thinks he's hook! There has to be a reason."  
Aurora: "I know. But the normal reasons for someone to have an identity crises like this if either trauma, loss, or just the overall feeling of not wanting to be yourself. Something so bad you can't face it. Then a person can...snap. That's what I assume happened anyway. We just need to find out what happened and help him deal with it. After that this fantasy of being Captain Hook should go away. Though who the person believes they are usually gives a few clues..."  
killian jones: she nodded "True..."  
killian jones: Hook, who had of course escaped from his room, grinned. Interesting idea...she was good "interesting..." he told them.  
Aurora: Aurora spun around, surprised. "How did you...?"  
killian jones: "Not too hard to pick the lock." he said, shrugging "As for you, you're not bad at your job. That would definately make sense."  
Aurora: "I don't think I like how your tone indicates an 'except'."  
killian jones: "yes, except that's not the problem..." though he didn't sound convinced. Perhaps...maybe she was right? Maybe this was all a fantasy? But no, that made no sense, because he -knew- what was happening, right?  
Aurora: "And you know just what the problem is? Care to enlighten us?"  
killian jones: he thought for a moment then said "Jones. My name is Killian Jones. Now good luck to you, I'm going to bed."  
Aurora: Aurora watched him curiously as he made his way back to his room. She turned to Mary, "That was...odd."  
killian jones: "Definately." said Mary "I wonder...he thinks that you're sleeping beauty, I wonder if he thinks that he knows you?"  
Aurora: "Knows me?"  
killian jones: "Well...he wouldn't give his name to me..."  
Aurora: "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure Captain Hook and Sleeping Beauty have nothing to do with each other."  
killian jones: "True. But I can't figure out any other reason why he would tell you that... either way, I'm going to look him up and see if I can find anything..."  
Aurora: "Probably just because I talked to him the longest. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll go check on my other patients now."  
Aurora: "Tell me what you find."  
killian jones: "I will. I'll see you tomorrow, Aurora..."  
killian jones: Killian Jones  
killian jones: Age - 28  
killian jones: married? - deceased...  
killian jones: that could make sense... thought snow quickly  
Aurora: The next morning Aurora came into work a few minutes early to make sure she could talk to Snow. Something about their new 'guest' kept nagging at her. "Find anything?" she asked Snow cheerfully.  
killian jones: "Yep." she said "It seems that he was married to someone, though I can't find her name... but she died, along with her child."  
Aurora: "That is a very good candidate for our traumatic event. Though it doesn't explain why Captain Hook. There must be a reason behind that," she bit her lip in thought.  
killian jones: she nodded "I don't know...maybe you could ask him?"  
Aurora: "You're right. I'll need to talk to him again today. Did you find a birth certificate? I need to know where he was born.  
killian jones: "No I didn't, but I can try to find it." she said  
Aurora: "Okay, while you do that I'm going to go bring break fast to Mr. Jones. I don't think he'll ever get past the fact he thinks he has three heads, but it can't hurt to check on him."  
killian jones: she nodded "Ok. See you later...I'll try to find his birth certificate, but his data is...strange, jumbled."  
Aurora: Aurora paused and turned back, "What do you mean? Shouldn't it be like anyone else's information?"  
killian jones: "It should be, but...it doesn't matter. I'll find out the birth certificate."  
Aurora: "Alright. I'll come back for it after checking on Mr. Tri-head."  
killian jones: "Ok."  
killian jones: "So, princess, I don't think for a moment that you just want to talk. YOu always were very strategic..."  
Aurora: "I'm trying to figure out how to help you get over this erroneous notion that you are Captain Hook. I do that by talking, so yes, I want to talk."  
killian jones: "Hmm...good luck with that. Look, princess, just because you haven't seen everything doesn't mean it's not true."  
Aurora: Aurora smiled patiently, "Have you always believed that you are Captain Hook?"  
killian jones: "Depends on your point of view... i was about 25 whn I came to this realm, and then when we came here, something went wrong...and then I just recently remembered."  
Aurora: "What was the last thing that happened before you 'remembered'?"  
killian jones: "Hmm...why would I tell you that?"  
Aurora: "Killian, my job is to help you, and that's what I'm trying to do, but I can't do that unless you'll work with me."  
killian jones: "If I needed help, I would tell you."  
Aurora: "A sane person does not believe they are a fairy tale character. You need help wither you admit it or not."  
killian jones: "I'm not insane." he growled "People in this realm are so close-minded..."  
Aurora: She bit her lip. She was trying to remain calm. This was normal for a person like him. But for some reason he was getting under her skin. Probably because of how sane he appeared, you couldn't tell unless he was talking. "I am not close-minded!" she protested.  
killian jones: "Yes. You are. You can't believe anything that isn't outside of your little box. Open up, princess, you're not god, why do you get to say what's real and what's not?" Not that he believed in god, but this...this woman was really angering him.  
Aurora: "I realize that. But I can use logic. And logic dictates that fairy tales are not possible, thus the characters in them are not real. You are as much Captain Hook as I am Sleeping Beauty."  
killian jones: "Exactly." he said "Not sure about the beauty thing, though. If I can't trust what I know, what can I trust? What is logic if it's not just calculations? How can you tell without seeing somthing?"  
Aurora: "Show me Neverland and I'll believe you. Until then I'm going with what I know."  
killian jones: "Neverland?" he raised an eyebrow "You wouldn't want to go there. And you don't KNOW anything. YOu only think."  
Aurora: "Really? And you know so much? Tell me what's true then, oh-wise-one," she huffed.  
killian jones: "Everything that you've ever heard of in fairytales..it's real, and it makes sense. There is a theory that for everything you can think of, there is another universe of it. Where did all of the stories come from?"  
Aurora: "Really now? -Fascinating.- Please, continue," her voice dripped with spite and sarcasm.  
killian jones: "Why would I, when you're too big-headed to litsen to a word I say?"  
Aurora: "Oh trust me. I am listening. And what I hear is just more evidence that you need to be here."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Yeah. I realize that you think I need to be here, but I don't really care what you think. Never have... just because you're all high and mighty doesn't mean that you know everything."  
Aurora: "I never claimed to," she snapped. It was taking all her will power not to reach out and slap him.  
killian jones: "Fine, but tell me that you've had a patient that can hold a full conversation without breaking? You can't, can you? I don't belong here and you know it."  
Aurora: She took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. She -would- keep her head in this. "I admit you are a first. But that doesn't mean you don't belong here. You -are- sick."  
killian jones: "Sick? Am I coughing? I can manage perfectly fine in a civilization. Maybe you're the sick one...mrs. Logic..."  
Aurora: "You think you're a pirate. You are mentally ill. I'm very doubtful you can manage 'perfectly fine' in society."  
killian jones: "As if I would tell them that when i was in a regular society... admit it, I've gotten under your skin, you wouldn't say that to a regular patient."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you -are- a regular patient. Just because you can hold a conversation doesn't make you any different. And you are not 'under my skin' whatever that means."  
killian jones: "Sick? Am I coughing? I can manage perfectly fine in a civilization. Maybe you're the sick one...mrs. Logic..."  
Aurora: "You think you're a pirate. You are mentally ill. I'm very doubtful you can manage 'perfectly fine' in society."  
killian jones: "As if I would tell them that when i was in a regular society... admit it, I've gotten under your skin, you wouldn't say that to a regular patient."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you -are- a regular patient. Just because you can hold a conversation doesn't make you any different. And you are not 'under my skin' whatever that means."  
killian jones: "You know exactly what it means, and you know that I'm right."  
Aurora: Aurora bit back her reply. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said simply, excusing herself. Aurora stormed down the hall back to Mary in a huff.  
killian jones: his laugh echoed in the hallway as she left. Mary turned to her "What's wrong?"  
Aurora: "The laws preventing murder," she answered with a groan.  
killian jones: she laughed "I told you that he was aggrivating!"  
Aurora: "I don't think any amount of warning could have prepared me for -that-."  
killian jones: "Yes...he's very resilient against the fact that he's insane..."  
Aurora: "And the fact that he thinks -I'm- the insane one! He's ridiculous!"  
killian jones: "Does he?" laughed Mary "Well either way, he needs some serious help..."  
Aurora: "I know. That's why I'm going to continue trying. No matter how annoying he is," she said with determination. She wasn't the best doctor here for nothing.  
killian jones: ''good.'' said mary "good lcuk, too, youll need it.''  
Aurora: "Will I ever," she sighed. Aurora half grinned, "And if I start saying I'm Sleeping Beauty, get him faaaar away from me."  
killian jones: "Will do." she said with a laugh "I can promise you that!"  
Aurora: "Wait a second..." an idea had struck. "That's it! That's how I'll get more information!"  
killian jones: "what?" she said "WHat's the plan?"  
Aurora: "He doesn't want to tell me anything because I'm 'not listening'. So what if I pretended to start to 'remember' and wanted his help? Then he might tell me something useful!"  
killian jones: she nodded "Yeah, fine, but that's going to make him pretty angry...good luck.."  
Aurora: "Let him be mad. I really don't care at this point."  
killian jones: "Yes but you should because he's a patient and we do care for his mental stability..."  
Aurora: "Point..." She bit her lip thinking about how he behaved. He didn't seem violent, though since he believed himself a pirate that might not be true. But he seemed...more sane? than the rest. "But if it could help us help him...a little anger wouldn't be too bad."  
killian jones: "Well...I guess, but be careful aurora, he could be dangerous."  
Aurora: "Don't worry. I will be." Aurora headed back to his room. She paused at the door and took a deep breath, getting into character. All those high school plays would come in useful after all. She burst through the door."  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "Princess, what do you want?"  
Aurora: She took a shaky breath, as if she was trying to calm herself. "It's coming back. Killian, how is that possible? I've never been to the desert...why do I remember one?"  
killian jones: he narrowed his eyes. Of course this couldn't be true, but...well...no, he wouldn't believe it "Hmm, I don't know, I'm pretty sure that 'I'm insane' anything I say could be chivelrous...I'd rather not speak at all."  
Aurora: "Hook, I walked out of this room and suddenly was ambushed with memories of places I've never been. Things I've never done. And the only one who might have an explanation is you."  
killian jones: he narrowed his eyes. Of course this couldn't be true, but...well...no, he wouldn't believe it "Hmm, I don't know, I'm pretty sure that 'I'm insane' anything I say could be chivelrous...I'd rather not speak at all."  
Aurora: "Hook, I walked out of this room and suddenly was ambushed with memories of places I've never been. Things I've never done. And the only one who might have an explanation is you."  
killian jones: he clenched his jaw "And why exactly would you think that?" he wasn't a fool, just because he wanted to believe her didn't mean that he would...but he would play along.  
Aurora: "Because you were the last person I saw before this happened!" she snapped. Then she took a deep breath and in a softer tone said, "Because it matches. The story matches."  
killian jones: "What do you want with me, then?"  
Aurora: "Just...tell me about the world, your world...our world. I just want to make sure it matches. That I'm not alone in this," she glanced up at him, fear reading in her eyes.  
killian jones: he narrowed his eyes but nodded "I guess there's no harm in that, even if you're not who you say you are..." he shrugged "There are 17 kingdoms across the country, all of them ruled by a king, a queen, and of course, a princess. none of them liked me very much. See, you were put in a sleeping curse and your kingdom crumbled to dust. Then your boyfriend died too. Ok?"  
Aurora: "Alright..." she said slowly. "That matches so far...Why don't they like you though?"  
killian jones: he narrowed his eyes "Pirate. Think that kind of covers it."  
Aurora: She bit her lip and was quite for a moment, as if trying to sort things out in her mind. "You said I was put under a sleeping curse, that much I remember, but I don't remember after that. How did we end up here?"  
killian jones: "We took a portal to this world."  
Aurora: "Why? And why didn't I remember?"  
killian jones: "you mean why don't you remember? And you don't remember because something went wrong with the portal."  
killian jones: he didn't really know what to think...she might be tellign the truth, but he wouldn't know...  
Aurora: "And why did we want to come here? Seems... boring. And there's no magic here."  
killian jones: "Because the enchanted forest was destroyed..." he shook his head, believing her less and less... and yet wanting to believe her more and more.  
Aurora: She paused, putting a devastated look on her face. "But...oh my gosh," she started crying quietly. She knew he didn't trust her yet, but the fact that he wanted to...  
killian jones: he didn't move to comfort her. THe real princess wouldn't have cried. She would have nodded and put on a strong face. He knew her that well...but..maybe... "Whatever. "  
Aurora: She whipped the tears away with the side of her hand. "No use crying over split milk I guess. My people, they're alright though?"  
killian jones: he shook his head "All dead."  
Aurora: "...What?" she paused as if looking for the right words. "H-How did this...happen?"  
killian jones: he shook his head "I don't know. You act as if I was there for the whole time..."  
Aurora: "You're right, that was stupid. Where were you then?"  
killian jones: "Wow, what have you been drinking? A boat, princess. My boat."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "I realize that. I mean you must have gone places. I don't know, had adventures. What was it like being a pirate."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "More like being chased by kings and stabbed by princes..."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"  
killian jones: "Nothing much..." then looking at her expression he added "Well the princess deserved it..."  
Aurora: "...Elaborate?"  
killian jones: "No thanks, princess." he was beginning to believe her, but...well it could so easily be a trick...  
Aurora: "I probably don't want to know anyway," she laughed.  
killian jones: "No, probably not." he squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure out what was happening...he didn't know if he only believed her because he wanted to, or if she was really telling the truth.  
Aurora: "Is something wrong?" she asked at his scrutiny.  
killian jones: "No. I just don't trust you." he lied. He decided to test her... "What was that boy's name again? The prince?"  
Aurora: "Phillip," she said without thinking. She honestly had no idea where the name had come from, but she said it with so much certainty that even she believed it for a moment.  
killian jones: he nodded, relief flooding into his joints "Right..."  
Aurora: "So what was it like? Not being trapped behind castle walls..."  
killian jones: he smiled "It was...dangerous at times, but the rush is worth it."  
Aurora: "Dangerous? Dangerous how?"  
killian jones: "Well...most kingdoms don't like pirates."  
Aurora: "As one would assume," she giggled.  
killian jones: "Well that would be why it's dangerous.  
killian jones: "ANd because when you're trying to chase the most horrible sorceror in the enchanted forest, people tend to die..."  
Aurora: "Most horrible sorceror?  
Aurora: * sorcerer?"  
killian jones: "Yeah...Rumpelstiltskin ? Didn't I ever tell you about that? Killed Milah, I've got to..."  
Aurora: "No? Or I don't really remember if you did...Got to what?"  
killian jones: "Get revenge." he said  
Aurora: "Is...Rumpelstiltskin here as well?"  
killian jones: "Yes. I'm sure he is..."  
Aurora: "Do you know who he is here?"  
killian jones: "I have no idea. But I do know what he looks like." he shrugged and narrowed his eyes... after the flash of relief, he didn't know why he would have told her about Milah...he had to remember that there was still the possiblilty that she wasn't who she said she was...  
Aurora: She could feel his distrust coming back and knew she had to stop it. "Is there anyway I could help you find him? I mean...with Phillip gone...let's just say I know what it's like losing true love."  
killian jones: he swallowed "No." he knew that Aurora couldn't get hurt...she was more important than a pirate but also more tender.  
Aurora: "Are you sure? I'd really like to help..." she glanced down at her nails nervously, then looked up at him sweetly through her eyelashes. She had gotten what she needed, but all information helps.  
killian jones: he shook his head "No." he repeated.  
Aurora: There was a sudden change in her persona. "That's fine, you've given me more than enough already. Thank you for your cooperation," Aurora smirked. She stood and made her way out the door, highly pleased with herself. She had missed her calling, she might have had an Oscar by now if she'd have gone into film.  
killian jones: he stared at her "I knew you weren't tellig the truth..." he lied "Good acting, though... maybe I just wanted to believe that I wasn't alone." he hissed.  
Aurora: "Oh please, you feel for it like a rock off a cliff. Once I said the name 'Phillip'. Newsflash, that's in the Disney movie," she was still smirking as she shut the door. So maybe it was maybe it wasn't. But she wasn't going to tell him that.  
killian jones: once she was gone, he crumbled to the ground. How could he be so stupid?  
Aurora: Aurora couldn't have been more smug as she walked up to Mary's desk. "I figured it out."  
killian jones: "Figured what out?" asked Mary.  
Aurora: "Killian Jones. His wife was murdered and to deal with it he made up some crazy story in his head that Rumpelstiltskin did it."  
killian jones: "Rumpelstiltskin? You mean the one from the Grimm's Fairy tales?"  
Aurora: "Yep, the very same."  
killian jones: "oooookay then." she shook her head "There is something wrong with that guy's mind..."  
Aurora: "Yeah. Having your wife murdered, what I assume, right before his eyes...it can do this."  
killian jones: "Yes, it definately makes it easier to deal with, though I don't imagine you'll get much out of him after that little stunt."  
Aurora: "I don't need to. He says he knows what the guy looks like that killed her. That part is a job for the police, not me. And once the murderer is arrested, Killian should be back to normal. Possibly with a bit of therapy, but nothing to intensive."  
killian jones: "Maybe..." said Mary "You did a really good job today. You should get some rest."  
Aurora: "Alright. I'll talk to him about going to the police tomorrow."  
killian jones: she nodded "Alright."  
Aurora: The next day Aurora knocked on Killian's door. Wondering if he would even be there since he could pick the lock.  
killian jones: Killian knew who it would be...but he wasn't hungry, if she was bringing breakfast, and he -definately- didn't want to talk.  
Aurora: "Killian I'm knocking to be polite, but I'm coming in anyway." She opened the door and made her way to her normal chair.  
killian jones: he was laying on his bed, legs crossed "Oh...hello." he said bitterly.  
Aurora: "Still mad I see. Doesn't matter, you'll thank me in the long run because I figured out how to help you."  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "I doubt that. What do you want?"  
Aurora: "I simply came to inform you that a police officer will be coming by later. You can describe your wife's murderer to him and they'll handle it. They ever promised to keep you updated in their search."  
killian jones: he scrunched his eyebrows together "See, this would imply that I'm going to be cooperative."  
Aurora: "Don't you want your wife's murderer behind bars? And isn't this better than having to deal with me?"  
killian jones: "No, not really..." see, he wanted Rumpelstiltskin DEAD, not behind bars. Not that he would tell her that, he wasn't -that- stupid. "And most things are better than dealing with you, but not that."  
Aurora: "Well your options are either cooperate with the officer, or enjoy a long discussion with me every day. Your choice," she said simply then got up to head out the door.  
killian jones: "Then you'll be dealing with me for a very long time!" he yelled.  
killian jones: The cop sighed "He literally wouldn't say a word! I thought you told the force that he could converse?"  
Aurora: Later that day Aurora was talking to the police man who had visited Hook. As promised, he had not cooperated. "He can. I think he just didn't want to. Mental patients can be...unstable and unpredictable at times."  
killian jones: he nodded "Alright, well call us if he's willing to cooperate... his wife's case is top priority to us."  
Aurora: "I will. I'm sorry for your trouble."  
killian jones: he nodded "It's fine." he turned to the other cop "Now let's go get some donuts."  
Aurora: Aurora showed them out with a calm smile. As soon as they were gone she stormed back to Killian's room. "What was that?!" she demanded, bursting in.  
killian jones: he smirked "See, I told you that I wouldn't talk."  
Aurora: "Which is completely ridiculous! Why won't you talk to them?"  
killian jones: "I told you, I don't want them to catch Rumpelstiltskin. i'm sure he looks different in this world anyway. But the point is, I'm going to use this key card." he showed her a key card that he'd taken from her pocket "and...well... bye!" he locked the door behind him.  
Aurora: She rushed towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked tight. "KILLIAN! KILLIAN DON'T YOU DARE! UNLOCK THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"  
killian jones: he just laughed and walked off "Have fun in there! It's a real ball."  
Aurora: "DON'T YOU DARE WALK OFF! LET ME OUT!" She hit the door a few times for emphasis.  
killian jones: but he was gone, and only silence was her answer.  
killian jones: Mary came by a little while later, unlocking the door "Kill-wait, Aurora?"  
Aurora: "He took my key card and locked me in here!" she explained quickly, already rushing down the hall.  
killian jones: her eyes widened "He did? But...oh god, imagine the commotion! If he's on the streets...he could hurt himself or others... oh god."  
Aurora: "That's exactly my point, grab a tranquilizer shot and let's go!"  
killian jones: she nodded "Alright... yes, let's go!" she grabbed the tranquilizer and ran downstairs till they reached the entrance... but killian was nowhere in sight, and the only sign of his absense was a missing car that he most likely stole...  
Aurora: "Come on, we'll take my car. He can't have gone too far," she started in the direction of the parking garage.  
killian jones: she nodded "Alright!" and got into the car "W-what is it that you always say? Al-onsy!"  
Aurora: "Allons-y. It's french for let's go. Speaking of which, allons-y!"  
killian jones: "Right. Well let's find him! IMagine what trouble he could get himself into..."  
killian jones: "Right. Well let's find him! IMagine what trouble he could get himself into..."  
Aurora: Aurora started driving around, realizing she had no idea where he would have gone. She went up and down a few main streets, checked a couple places she had found other run aways, and still came up with nothing. "Crap! Where is he?!"  
killian jones: "I don't know! Where would you find a man who thinks that he is captain hook...?"  
Aurora: Her eyes widened. Of course! "On a ship!" She took the first exit and made her way to the harbor.  
killian jones: she nodded "The harbor! Right...but...the harbor is kind of big..."  
Aurora: "True, but it's a lot smaller than the city." She found a spot near by and turned off the car. "Well...this'll be fun."  
killian jones: she sighed "Yeah...let's just hope that he's here...oh god he could be anywhere..."  
Aurora: "Think positive," she got out of the car.  
Aurora: Aurora started walking and was thinking out loud more than talking to Mary when she said, "Come one, think. If you thought you were Captain Hook where in a harbor would you go?"  
Aurora: "The biggest ship! I'd try to steal the biggest ship!" Aurora looked around, but it wasn't hard to spot, there was one ship that loomed over them all. "There!"  
killian jones: she nodded "Alright! You're right, so would i..."  
Aurora: Aurora took off running towards it, people gave her odd looks but she didn't care. She snuck on board and when she saw him she skidded to a halt. "Let me see the shot," she whispered.  
killian jones: Mary nodded and handed it to her.  
killian jones: Hook was talking to a short, stubby man who looked a lot like a mole...he was laughing as if talking to an old friend.  
Aurora: Aurora removed the cover exposing the bear needle. As quietly as she could she snuck up behind Hook and jammed the needle in his arm. She would have been more careful if he hadn't locked her in a room! The tranquilizer would take about thirty seconds to take affect, and she couldn't wait to drag him back to the hospital.  
killian jones: he sighed "M'lady, that really hurts... now Smee, throw this in the ocean for me?" he handed him Aurora's key card, and Smee did throw it into the ocean. Killian did a little shaky bow and said "What is this...sorcery?" and then tipped over.  
Aurora: Aurora shrugged at her lost card, she could get another. "Sorcery? Try medicine. Come on Snow, help me get him to the car," she called over her shoulder.  
killian jones: "Snow?" she asked "Funny, maybe you're catching the disease." she picked up his feet "C'mon, then."  
killian jones: Smee stared at them but didn't do anything to reclaim his captain. Of course, he also remembered, but he wasn't all too loyal.  
Aurora: Aurora shook her head. "Sorry, Mary. I don't know where that came from." Aurora lifted him at the shoulders and made her way back to the car. This time they REALLY got some odd looks.  
killian jones: Killian woke up sometime in the car "oh...back in here? So soon? Thanks..."  
Aurora: Aurora smirked. "Perfect timeing. We're almost at the hospital. This way we don't have to carry you in."  
killian jones: "Oh great..." he sighed "You're right, you do need to get a new lock...and a new key card thanks to my good friend, Smee."  
Aurora: "Oh, I called ahead. The new lock is already in place. And my new key card is waiting for me," she said smugly.  
killian jones: she sighed "Ah well, I'll figure out how to pick that one too. I've been locked in quite a few prisons. As for you two...you were fast, congrats."  
Aurora: "Not hard to find someone who thinks they're Captain Hook."  
killian jones: "I suppose not. I'll have to be trickier next time..."  
Aurora: She lead him back into his room. This time the door didn't have any lock from the inside. Actually, the inside of the door was completely plain. He couldn't pick a lock that only was on the outside of the door. Sure, she'd have to have Snow or someone let her out whenever she visited him, but that was a small issue.  
killian jones: he winked "See you later, love. That was an interesting test drive. Next time will be way more fun."  
Aurora: "Test drive? Next time? Killian, there won't -be- a next time because you're not getting out of here again.  
killian jones: "mmm, yes I will." he grinned "It's easy enough..."  
Aurora: "Well good luck with that. I'll see you tomorrow." she closed the door and heard the click of the automatic lock. Yeah sure, he'd be able to get out of that...NOT.  
killian jones: he smirked. Of course he couldn't get out. So he'd have to act "Sane". And of course she would know that he was faking it, but... she couldn't prove it and when he took the sanity test, he'd get out.  
Aurora: The next day she didn't even bother with knocking, she just walked right in and sat down at her usual chair. "Good morning."  
killian jones: "Good morning." he said.  
Aurora: "What? No quips today? How disappointing."  
killian jones: he shook his head "I didn't realize that you would miss them." he cracked a smile that looked rather forced.  
Aurora: "So what do you want to talk about today?"  
killian jones: "Well I don't suppose you want to talk about the weather." he thought that he was rather over-doing it, but at least he seemed un-hookish.  
Aurora: "Okay. I was waiting for this. You and I both know that you're faking. Just cut the crap, what's up?"  
killian jones: "The sky." he said "And I don't know what you're talking about, m'lady..."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "And I'm the queen of England."  
killian jones: "If you don't mind me saying, you don't look much like the queen of England... she's kind of old."  
Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath. "Fine. We'll start this over. How are you feeling today?"  
killian jones: "Fine." he said "better than I have in a while other than an aching headache."  
Aurora: "Tranquilizers will do that. Any luck on unlocking the new door?"  
killian jones: "I can't say I've tried...as much as I don't like it in here, I don't think that there's really a point."  
Aurora: "That's not what you said last night."  
killian jones: "I know. I don't really know what got into me." he gave a genuine-looking frown.  
Aurora: "Uh-huh...riiiight...Wh o are you and what have you done with Captain Hook?" She knew he was faking. She'd never met such a sane insane person, but she knew he was faking this.  
killian jones: "Yes...I do think that I may have...overreacted a bit..."  
Aurora: ...How was she supposed to respond to this? "Huh?"  
killian jones: "In presence of my wife's death, I think I may have overreacted a bit."  
Aurora: "Um...I need to speak with Mary for a moment, if you'll excuse me," she stood up and knocked on the door, which Mary opened. She slipped out into the hall and shut it again. "We have a problem!"  
killian jones: "What?" asked Mary "How could anything with him get any worse?"  
Aurora: "That's the problem. He's -not- worse. He's better. Completely sane!"  
killian jones: "What?!" said Mary "How? How does that happen?"  
Aurora: "It's simple. He's faking it. Obviously. No one gets better that quickly. But I don't know what to do!"  
killian jones: "Well...I have seen patients rebound this quickly...and he was the sanest of our patients here..."  
Aurora: "Yeah, but not that sane! Not a complete personality make over in one night!"  
killian jones: "Well I'm sure he wasn't a very captain hook-like person before all of this..."  
Aurora: "Mary, I know my patients. I -know- he is faking."  
killian jones: "Fine, I'm sure he is, but how are we going to prove it?"  
Aurora: Aurora sighed. "I don't know. By cracking him in some way I guess...Come get me in half an hour." Aurora went back into the room with an uneasy smile.  
killian jones: "Ok..." she said  
killian jones: Killian swallowed "oh um, hello."  
Aurora: "Hi," she said simply. This time, she'd make -him- carry the conversation.  
killian jones: "So..." he looked down. Even with the curse, he'd never been this sort of man, but he wouldn't admit that.  
Aurora: "So?"  
killian jones: "I don't know." he said "I don't know what's wrong with me..."  
Aurora: "But you think something's wrong?"  
killian jones: he nodded "Of course... I thought I was captain hook, tell me something that isn't wrong about that?!"  
Aurora: "Why? Why does there have to be something wrong with that? Who says you're not?" She sounded completely emotionless.  
killian jones: "But she's dead..." he said to himself "She's dead and I just sat there and watched her die..." he sounded like he was talking to himself more than to her, and he looked horribly broken...  
killian jones: god he sounded like an idiot! But there was some truth to this. He was very sad about this, but he didn't really remember his wife from this realm, so he tried his best to forget her.  
Aurora: "Would you...like to talk to the police? If you saw it..."  
killian jones: he shook his head "I suppose but... I don't really like talking about it. But if it would help catch the murderer...then I suppose that's all I can do." CRAP! he couldn't let the police come! He didn't want the crocodile behind bars... but then again, he'd probably break out.  
Aurora: "Okay. I'll call as soon as I leave, they'll probably be here later today," she nodded. She knew he was bluffing. He had to be.  
killian jones: he nodded and closed his eyes as if remembering her death "Thank you, Aurora." he said quietly.  
Aurora: "For?" she asked confused. What was he even trying to do here? ...Was he really faking? She shook the doubt out of her mind as soon as it got there.  
killian jones: "Listening to me. That's more than I gave to you." he shrugged and on the inside, he was screaming. She hadn't helped him, she'd humored him and ripped the hope away...no he hated her, but that revenge would come later.  
Aurora: "It's my job," she said simply. This was...new. But he was BSing and she knew it.  
killian jones: he nodded "I know." and said "I'm sure that you have other patients. You should probably go." he knew that there were security tapes everywhere...he had to act all of the time.  
Aurora: "I can't," she chuckled a little. "Snow won't be back for another fifteen to twenty minutes...Marry. Mary won't be back. Dang it, that's the second time I've done that."  
killian jones: he laughed "yeah...weird thing about this lock, you can't leave until someone else comes by..."  
Aurora: "Well if someone hadn't been able to get past the first one..."  
killian jones: he shrugged but looked truly shameful "Yeah...sorry about that. i really don't like being contained... I'm kind of claustrophobic."  
Aurora: "You are? Any reason why? Most people have one, even if they don't know it."  
killian jones: "I don't know. I don't think so, but I probably have a reason for it..." he did know. Because when you're in a ship, you're free, completely free of walls, if you wanted to go on deck, but here it was far different.  
Aurora: "Usually it's because people spend time free, out doors, etcetera. Did you?"  
killian jones: "No, not really..." he said "I was a priest... in a catholic church by the river. not much outdoors time." He wanted to kill Regina for that...  
Aurora: "So from a priest to a pirate, eh? That's...a bit of a leap..."  
killian jones: "Yes...yes it is, it's a bit confusing, really." he said with a small chuckle "I have absolutely no idea why..." WHY HE WAS A PRIEST! REALLY REGINA? REALLY?  
Aurora: "Which did you prefer?"  
killian jones: "What?" he asked. She couldn't mean pirate or priest, that wouldn't make any sense, unless this was a test.  
Aurora: It was more actual curiosity than anything. "They're just so opposite. Which one was better?"  
killian jones: "Well since the whole 'pirate' facade wasn't real, I'd have to say that I enjoy being a priest... however after this, I don't think I'll have much of a job."  
Aurora: "But what if it was? If you could have the choice for real...which would you choose?"  
killian jones: he shook his head "Pirates aren't what people think they are in fairy tales and myths... from what we know in history, they've got to be savages!" It was horrible giving into his cursed self, but he let it happen "I would never want that."  
Aurora: "Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "I think pirates are sexy." Okay...where had -that- come from?  
killian jones: he laughed "I don't think they would be (TOTALLY ARE). I mean, can you imagine people who have been so...battered and slashed by swords and weaponry?"  
Aurora: "Yes. Yes, I can..." Where was this coming from?!  
killian jones: she laughed "Interesting perspective...why do you think that?"  
Aurora: "I don't know. Just teasing...Captain." She had never flirted with a patient before. And she really needed to STOP now. But he was so fun to tease...  
killian jones: "Captain?" he laughed "Alllrightee, then. I thought we agreed that I wasn't a pirate?" he raised an eyebrow  
Aurora: "That's not what you seemed to think yesterday."  
killian jones: "Yes..." he frowned "As I said, I'm not sure what got into me..." he was just letting his cursed self take over. It was easy enough...  
Aurora: "You know I don't believe that for one second, right?"  
killian jones: "I realize that." he held his frown "But I can't prove it right... i could so easily be lying. I can't expect you to believe me."  
Aurora: "So I guess we're still at square one."  
killian jones: "I suppose." he said "But all I can do is prove it to you slowly."  
Aurora: "And how do you expect me to believe you?"  
killian jones: "I don't. Not yet anymore, but I'm hoping that time will somehow show you that I'm not lying." and he realized with a jolt that maybe he wasn't... was this really what was happened?  
Aurora: "I hope, for your sake, that you're not."  
killian jones: "Me too." he said sadly. Which he knew made no sense, but it was true.  
Aurora: "Hm?"  
killian jones: "I said me too. I hope I'm telling the truth because I can see both sides of it. I'm beginning to think I have multiple personality disorder."  
Aurora: "Please elaborate on 'both sides'."  
killian jones: "On one side i'm the freaking captain, and on the other, I'm a priest who's wife died. I don't really like either one of them, though."  
Aurora: She didn't know how to respond really. It did suck either way. "We'll help you through it either way."  
killian jones: "I don't know if you can help someone who doesn't want to be anyone." he said flatly. he knew that the captain side of him was disagreeing angrily...  
Aurora: She saw a conflict in his eyes. "Are you sure about that?"  
killian jones: "No." he said "I'm not sure about everything, and I know the fictional character in my head is arguing, but that makes-absolutely- no sense..."  
Aurora: "But the fact that you understand that is a good sign."  
killian jones: he shook his head "Not if I can't get the damn voices out of my head. Voices are never a good sign."  
Aurora: "And that's why I'm here to help you. If you're willing to let me."  
killian jones: "Yeah. I willing to help you..." that was it, he'd let his cursed self take over and now he wanted power back...  
killian jones: *willing to let you help me*  
Aurora: She smiled at him. "Good. First thing will be to talk to the police. Are you actually going to talk this time?"  
killian jones: "Yes." he said  
Aurora: Right then Mary opened the door. "Ready?" she asked. Aurora nodded. Right before she left she turned back to Killian, "It was nice talking to you."  
killian jones: Killian nodded "You too, m'lady..."  
killian jones: Mary glared at Killain and then closed the door "Well you're right... he was being curteous..."  
Aurora: "On the plus side, I think he's made a huge break through."  
killian jones: "You think?" asked Mary  
Aurora: "He can remember his life before he...Hooked out."  
killian jones: "Well he always could..." said Mary  
Aurora: "Yes, but he never admitted to that before. It's a good sign."  
killian jones: "Yeah, maybe..."  
Aurora: "He also said he's ready to talk to the police, so I'll get them on the phone."  
Aurora: Aurora used the hospital's phone to call them. "Hello, yes this is Dr. Aurora and I have a patient who's wife was murdered. He says he's ready to talk, though he's a bit unstable so he might not, but I figure it's worth a try."  
killian jones: the police officer nodded "That's great, I'll send someone over immediately."  
Aurora: "Thank you," she said politely before hanging up. "Let's hope this goes well..."  
killian jones: "I sure hope so..." said Mary with a sigh  
Aurora: About half an hour later Aurora showed the police man into Killian's room. She took a deep breath and prayed it would work out alright.  
killian jones: Killian nodded to the police officer and explained how his wife was chained to the floor and beat to death with a cane...  
Aurora: The police officer listened to his story and took a few notes. "And can you describe who did this?"  
killian jones: "Yeah...um he was short and he walked with a cane. I'd say he was in his fifties and he had this medium-length brown hair... but it was dark so that's really all I can describe..."  
Aurora: The officer smiled kindly, "That's a good start. If you remember any more details write them down and have your doctor call us. I'll put the report in and we'll keep you updated."  
killian jones: he nodded "Anything I can do to help..." he hated how they were treating him...like he was fragile...  
Aurora: The police officer excused himself and Aurora opened the door. "How did it go?" she asked.  
killian jones: "It was fine. He was very cooperative... it was a brutal murder, I'm surprised he's still standing."  
Aurora: "May I see your notes? Normally I wouldn't ask, but he won't tell me and it could help me in treating him."  
killian jones: she nodded and handed her her notes.  
Aurora: Aurora read over them and gasped audibly. "My word. This is...horrid..."  
killian jones: she nodded "Yes...yes it is. I understand why the man...lost it.''  
Aurora: "Yes. We're doing all we can to help him recover. It'll be a long process, but I'm optomistic."  
Aurora: * optimistic  
killian jones: "Yes he definately seems better than last time. I wish you luck."  
Aurora: "You too, thanks for coming."  
killian jones: "Of course." she smiled and walked off, leaving Killian in his room alone.  
Aurora: Even though she had already talked to him that day, she didn't think it would be good to leave him alone right then. "Mary? Can you please check on Dan Tarpon? I know you can handle a skitsofrantic. I think I need to talk to Killian again."  
killian jones: "Sure." said Mary "I'm sure that Killian will need some help after this."  
Aurora: Aurora went into his room and sat down in her usual chair. She pause for a beat, seeing if he would say something. When he didn't she went ahead. "Are you alright?"  
killian jones: "Fine." he said, tapping his finger on the desk "I wish you wouldn't treat me like I was made of glass."  
Aurora: "I know you're not. Worse, you're human. We're a lot more breakable than glass...But we can be stronger as well."  
killian jones: he sighed "i'm fine, I'm not going to crack again." he rolled his eyes "i'm not that fragile."  
Aurora: "I didn't say you were. The thing is though, you're not a hundred percent better yet either. Still have a pirate side of you?"  
killian jones: "No, not really...I mean I still remember everything of that part, but..." he shook his head "How could I have come up with so many other memories? They're so elaborate...I can remember every single day if I think hard enough."  
Aurora: "They always are. It might help if you tell me some of them. Any one that stands out in particular?"  
killian jones: "Well, yes, there was a woman named Milah..." he proceeded to tell AUrora about her...  
Aurora: She listened carefully and when he was done she paused for a minute to process. "Was this Milah anything like your wife?"  
killian jones: "Um...no, not really..." he said "They were both determined, but...no."  
Aurora: She bit her lip. "That's...odd. Usually it would be an exact reflection of your wife..."  
killian jones: he shook his head "no, they looked nothing and acted nothing alike."  
Aurora: "Okay...um...You said that you're claustrophobic. Where does that come from?"  
killian jones: "We talked about this earlier." he said "I have no idea."  
Aurora: "I know, I meant which side is claustrophobic. Pirate or priest?"  
killian jones: "Pirate." he said "I imagine it's because boats are open."  
Aurora: "Probably. Can you still feel Captain Hook's opinions? Thoughts?"  
killian jones: "Not really..." he said  
Aurora: That was the point when her doubts flared. He was at least partially lying and she knew it now. "Mh-hmm, I see," she scribbled down a note.  
killian jones: he countered "Well I can hear the opinions and thoughts of course, but...they're not overpowering." of course that wasn't true, but...the best way to trick a character is to also trick smury, so he went with it. He was hook, but he was also an amazing actor.  
Aurora: "Interesting," lier, "and what's he saying?"  
killian jones: he looked down "Right now he wants to murder you..."  
Aurora: For some reason that made her laugh. "And now why would that be?"  
killian jones: "because you lied..." he muttered as if he was under a trance.  
Aurora: "So he's still angry about that then? Even if it was to help you?"  
killian jones: he nodded "Very."  
Aurora: "And what is stopping him from killing me then?"  
killian jones: "well...he's not like the disney movie, that's why I don't understand why my brain came up with this...he's sneaky." he shook his head "This is all so confusing..."  
Aurora: "Sneaky, a sense of revenge...I think that what your mind came up with, this alter ego, is probably you're...darker traits? If that makes sense. Most people generally try to do good, especially a priest, so when you saw your wife's murder and wanted revenge it quickly brought out your darker side. And it was such a quick change that you snapped, creating this fantasy of being Captain Hook. Which probably personifies those darker traits well in your mind's eye."  
killian jones: he nodded "Well...yes, probably." he shook his head, she was good. That actually made sense.  
Aurora: "And why specifically Captain Hook can be a number of reasons, logically it could have been almost any villain, but my guess is that Hook was the one most like you. Or possibly a favorite character from childhood, that could have also been a major factor..."  
killian jones: "Possibly..." he was actually starting to doubt being hook.. Hook? Wait that made no sense... how could you trust anything when you couldn't even trust what you know? "I don't know, why hook, though..."  
Aurora: "Most likely because you unconsciously identified with him. He's powerful, wants revenge, and after witnessing what you did those are natural things to crave."  
killian jones: "I suppose.." he sighed "But aren't those kind of qualities of all villians?"  
Aurora: "Yes, I suppose. So why don't you tell me why you think it's Hook?"  
killian jones: "I have absolutely no idea...I mean, in my memories...well, he was a definate crook..."  
Aurora: "Okay. That's an odd thing to identify with. Anything else?"  
killian jones: "well, that would be because I am..." he muttered, but then looked shocked.  
Aurora: "You are what?" her tone was cautious at his shocked look. Yep, something was wrong...  
killian jones: "I said That would be because I am." he rolled his eyes "Duh, princess."  
Aurora: "Why do you call me princess, priest?" she countered.  
killian jones: 'Not a prist, princess." he said  
Aurora: "Yes you are! You are not Captain Hook!"  
killian jones: "But I am, but I am." he sighed "And you're not a therapist. Or whtaever the hell you think you are."  
Aurora: "Really now? Then who am I? Oh wait, you don't know me!"  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "But I do, but I do... now, princess, have any strange dreams lately?"  
Aurora: "All dreams are strainge and it's none of your business anyway."  
killian jones  
"Nope. Absolutely none of my business... and by the way, you should really go, I could...you know, "kill you'' or something like that."  
Aurora: "Priests don't murder," she countered.  
killian jones: "I'm not a priest." he said "And if I was, I'd be fired a long, long time ago."  
Aurora: "Really? What for?"  
killian jones: "hmmm...indecency, murder, theft...lots of things!"  
Aurora: "Indecency? Like running around down town in a pirate outfit?" she smiled sarcastically.  
killian jones: he laughed "No, but I would definately do that. Remember, princess, pirates are sexy."  
Aurora: "No they're not. What did you call them? Scoundrels?"  
killian jones: "Oh, no, I didn't call them that. The priest did that. You know, princesses are kinda sexy too..."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to...flirt with her? "Yeah, well too bad I'm a doctor."  
killian jones: "Oh, but you're not."  
Aurora: "Yes I am! Would you like to see my degree?" She tried to calm herself. She couldn't let him get to her like this. "Fine. Who am I then?"  
killian jones: " 'think I told you that already unless you're stupid." he smirked "Princess."  
Aurora: "You told me that I'm Sleeping Beauty, which I'm obviously not."  
killian jones: "Not sure about the sleeping part, but you're definately a beauty."  
Aurora: She paused, "...I've never had a priest try to flirt with me before. Besides I thought you 'weren't sure about the beauty part'?"  
killian jones: "Oh no, I'm sure about the beauty part. But you're not sleeping anymore. And anyway, I'm not a priest. Priests can't flirt, so I wouldn't be."  
killian jones: "Now, don't you have other things to do other than bother me? Not that I mind, but..."  
Aurora: "No, Snow-Dang it! Mary is going to check on my other patient. So I have all day to annoy you," she smirked.  
killian jones: "Snow, hmm? Interesting. So that's a new thing, huh? Right."  
Aurora: "It's nothing!" she huffed. "Just a mistake."  
killian jones: "Just a mistake that you've said three times." he smirked  
Aurora: "So?" she huffed.  
killian jones: he smiled "You know exactly what i mean. Don't play stupid, it's unnatractive."  
Aurora: Just because she had slipped thrice didn't mean she was a fairy tale character!  
Aurora: "And you would know all about being unattractive."  
killian jones: "No, but after looking at some of your patients, I think I'm an expert."  
Aurora: "To be an expert all you would have to do is look in the mirror!" she snapped. Okay, that was a lie. He was actually very attractive. Too bad about this pirate thing. And the being an ass thing.  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "But you don't think that." he said "And that's not what she said."  
Aurora: "She? Who?" Aurora rolled her eyes, trying to look uninterested, unannoyed.  
killian jones: "Hmm, that's an interesting question... not just one. Now, anyway, we're not talking about them, are we now? I'm not nessesarily the 'bad side' of the equation, pricness, there's something wrong with the other side too...you just think about that."  
Aurora: "Really now?" she nodded, full of attitude, "And what would that be?"  
killian jones: "Oh but that would ruin the fun, princess, you guess, and I'll watch, ok?"  
Aurora: "You know what? I do have other things to do today. Goodbye," she got up to leave.  
killian jones: "Goodbye!" he waved to her mockingly  
Aurora: She walked right up to the door and knocked. "...Sn-Mary?" What was with the 'snow' thing? "Mary? Let me out." It then dawned on her that Mary wouldn't be back for a while, dealing with her other patient. Well...crap.  
killian jones: "Oh? You can't get out? now you feel my pain, now princess...what do you think? Bowties or regular ties?"  
Aurora: She spun around angrily. This was just not her day. "Bowties! What does it matter?!"  
killian jones: "Bowties? It matters because that must be the lamest answer I've ever heard."  
Aurora: "What? Bowties are cool. Now where did the random question come from?"  
killian jones: "What? I'm insane, I'm not allowed to be a little bit random?" He grinned as if he was hiding something "YOu'll see."  
Aurora: "No you're not. Now that we've got the rules down..." she bit her lip. What next?  
killian jones: "What rules?" he said "I don't do rules."  
Aurora: "Really? Because I hear that priests have to follow a lot of rules, and that's what you are."  
killian jones: "you're really not very smart, are you?" asked hook.  
Aurora: "I am plenty intelligent. And I know for a fact that you can not possibly be Captain Hook. I know you think you are, but that's just because you're sick mentally. And I will help stop it."  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "Nope. I'm not sick. You're just sleeping..."  
Aurora: "I'm so wide awake I'm practically Katy Perry."  
killian jones: "If your beauty was equal to your brains, you'd be the hunchback of notre dame."  
Aurora: Aurora glared at him, "I am not here for you to insult."  
killian jones: "Bloody hypocrite..." he muttered  
Aurora: "Now I'm a hypocrite am I? The only reason I insult you is because you insult me. You stop, I stop, simple."  
killian jones: "You're the doctor, I'm the patient, I do what I want." he said "princess."  
Aurora: "I am not a princess! You just said yourself that I'm a doctor!" Why was this getting to her so badly? She'd been insulted so much worse over the years by varying patients, and she'd been able to keep her cool every time. But something about his taunts got a reaction from her, but she had no clue what it was.  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "my, my, you don't seem to be a very good doctor... yelling at the patient. You know, i bet you could get fired for this..."  
Aurora: "I'm not yelling," she snarled. She was trying to regain her composer.  
killian jones: "No, you're not now. Now you're just looking plain mean." he twisted his face into one of a sad man. "Wow I think that I should tell your boss. For your own health, I mean."  
Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath, counted to ten in her head, and calmly crossed back to her seat. "Maybe you should."  
killian jones: he shook his head "Now you're just ruining the fun."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry," she said politely.  
killian jones: he shook his head and closed his eyes. If she was going to be boring, he wasn't going to listen. With his eyes closed, he looked like what he should be... regal, and somewhat elegant, though handsome and dark...  
Aurora: She took the moment to study the, for once, silent man before her. She wasn't going to argue that he could pass for a pirate, though maybe not Captain Hook. One of the more regal, charming swashbucklers. She bit her lip in thought, it was weird how one moment he was working with her, then the next completely against her.  
killian jones: "Are you done yet?" he asked, opening his bright blue eyes.  
Aurora: She shook her head to clear it, she had half been staring at him, and half staring into space. "Done?"  
killian jones: "Are you done cooperating? It doesn't fit you, m'lady."  
Aurora: "Cooperating?" she was lost.  
killian jones: he sighed "Nothing, you're obviously not listening."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me."  
killian jones: "I don't feel like it." He looked tired as if fighting his other side was wearing on him.  
Aurora: "Alright then. Though if you're tired, you should get some rest."  
killian jones: his eyes flew open and he shook his head vigerously "No. No..."  
Aurora: "Are you sure? You look tired." She said in that same polite tone. She would not let him get to her again.  
killian jones: "I'm tired but I won't sleep." he said "You said the same once upon a time..."  
Aurora: "You keep hinting that we knew each other? When I was a princess and you were a pirate? Tell me the story?"  
killian jones: "No." he said "I don't care to tell you anything, and you just want to find more proof that I'm insane." he growled, more hostile than he'd been before.  
Aurora: Her demeanor was completely at ease, even if inside she felt uneasy. "It's funny. I had a dream about that once. A princess and a pirate meeting...That's all I remember though, the deals are fuzzy."  
killian jones: he shook his head "I don't trust you." he wouldn't trust her again. Ever.  
Aurora: "I didn't ask you to. I was just telling you about an old dream," she shrugged.  
killian jones: "No, but telling me this would suggest that you were recounting these things in dreams and I don't trust you enough to believe you."  
Aurora: "It was just a personal connection. A coincidence. That's all."  
killian jones: "I don't believe in coincidences." he muttered "Where the hell is Snow?" he hissed.  
Aurora: "So eager for me to leave I see."  
killian jones: "Yes, actually. You're too calm, too collected..." he shook his head. Being locked up was getting to him...if he didn't get out soon, he really would go insane.  
Aurora: "And you see that as a bad thing?" GOOD  
killian jones: "Yes I do." he said, his heart beating in his ears. All of his instincts were telling him to get out...he couldn't stay in here any more...  
Aurora: She looked at him with concern, she could sense a sudden change in him. "Is something wrong?"  
killian jones: "Yes..." he said, though he didn't elaborate. He stared at the door, thinking of how to get out...bloody new lock...  
Aurora: She followed his line of gaze. "You want out, don't you?"  
killian jones: "Yes." he said simply  
Aurora: "You know I can't do that."  
killian jones: "I realize that." he hissed "BUt I don't like being contained, and it's definately not going to help my sanity."  
Aurora: She sighed, that much he had right..."I can't normally do this, but...well, you're the exception in a lot of things. Tomorrow I have to do rounds and make a small report on all of the patients here. If you promise to stay with me, I'll let you come. It's not much, but it'll get you out of this room."  
killian jones: he nodded, but not relief came. He wasn't used to trusting people. Pirates weren't a great sort "Fine."  
Aurora: "Though I'll have to get out of here today first. Where is sn-she?" She didn't know why she kept slipping. And frankly it was getting annoying.  
killian jones: he smirked, though it was a bit forced "Right outside, love."  
killian jones: with that, (how did he know she was there?) snow walked in.  
Aurora: "Huh?" Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, then Mary walked in. "Mary! I was worried you'd forgotten me."  
killian jones: "Of course not! Just, mr. Jones- um, not you killian, had some...trouble. Let's get out of here."  
Aurora: "Of course." She turned back to Killian, "See you tomorrow bright and early." With that she left with Mary.  
killian jones: Mary looked at her "How is Killian?"  
Aurora: "Well one minute he was almost better, and the next he swears he's a pirate."  
killian jones: she shook her head "I have no idea what happened to that man... did he say anything to the police?"  
Aurora: "Actually yes. And it was...horrible. The things he witnessed...count ourselves lucky he's a pirate not an ax murderer."  
killian jones: she raised an eyebrow "Why? What happened?"  
Aurora: Aurora lowered her voice, "His wife was beat to death right in front of him."  
kill


	8. Roman GladiatorEmperor's Daughter

Aurora: 7 – Hook as a roman gladiator, Aurora as a Emperor's daughter  
killian jones: Emma nodded "YOu know, there's going to be a really big match at sundown tomorrow, AUrora."  
Aurora: "Yes. Daddy already told me," Aurora smiled.  
killian jones: "Are you going?" She asked "I heard that Killian Jones is playing! He's really good." Of course there were so many rumors about Killian that he wasn't only known for his skills as a gladiator.  
Aurora: "Of course I'm going. As the emperor's daughter it is my duty to be present at all of the festivals," she said primly. Aurora knew her duty well, and she also knew that was the only reason she was going to this stupid thing. Unlike most, she did not enjoy the gladiator games. A bunch of meat heads fighting to the death? Not her idea of a good time.  
killian jones: "True... well I think it'll be fun Rora."  
Aurora: "You just like looking at all the gladiators," Aurora teased.  
killian jones: she shrugged "Maybe, but Hook is definately something to look at."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "He's just a moronic meat head like the rest of them."  
killian jones: she nodded "True, but maybe you shouldn't judge him until you meet."  
Aurora: "Emma, you know the only way we'll meet is if he wins the tournament. Besides, I've met plenty of gladiators in my day, and not one of them was different."  
killian jones: she shrugged "And I could say that every emperor is the same too, but it wouldn't be true."  
Aurora: Aurora scoffed and playfully hit her shoulder. "How about this? Tomorrow you have fun ogling the gladiators, and I'll have fun waiting for it to be over?"  
killian jones: "Sounds good to me." Said Emma "But I'll bet Killian'll win."  
Aurora: "And if he does, I shall act civil to him while he behaves like a pig at the banquet."  
killian jones: Hook raised an eyebrow at Smee "Little miss Emperor's daughter will be at the banquet? Why?"  
Aurora: "Well, I-I believe she's always at the victor's banquets," Smee answered.  
killian jones: he nodded "IS that right? Well that'll be interesting."  
Aurora: "Interesting, sir?"  
killian jones: "She's not bad looking." said hook with a crooked smile "I've just got to win.  
Aurora: "No offence sir, but I don't really think the emperor would go for that..."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "It doesn't really matter, does it? Now anyway, I've got to get some beauty rest for tomorrow."  
Aurora: "I don't know how you can sleep when you know you might die tomorrow."  
killian jones: he shrugged "I can sleep because I know I won't." he said, shrugging "Now good night, Smee."  
Aurora: "G'night, sir," Smee nodded before heading off. The next day Aurora made her way to the colosseum with her father and Emma. One of the perks of being the best friend to the emperor's daughter was the fact that Emma got to sit in their special box, reserved for the royal family.  
killian jones: Emma smiled as the fighters came out. Contrary to normality, Killian didn't growl at the contestant. Instead, he bowed at his opponent and muttered something that no one could hear. Emma grinned at the arena, waiting...  
Aurora: Aurora payed her usual amount of attention. Just enough to where she could be sure to cheer at the right moments, and so she could turn away right before someone got killed. She leaned towards Emma, "Still think he's going to win?" Compared to his apoint Killian Jones, or Hook as he was called, looked practically tiny in comparison. The first match of the day and it was going to be almost boreing.  
killian jones: "I'm sure." said Emma, gritting her teeth "Size doesn't always matter..." and that was true. Killian was extremely fast and swift, as his opponent was big and strong.  
Aurora: "We shall see," Aurora pursed her lips. It was these kind of matches she hated the most. Where it was obvious. Where one person didn't even have a chance.  
killian jones: However, though most people wouldn't have betted on it, Killian won. And he won well, giving his opponent a quick blow in a fatal area. He'd studied, he know where to hit someone...  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "I can't believe it," she breathed.  
killian jones: "Told ya so." said Emma "And now we get to meet him."  
Aurora: "It was one match. He's good, I'll give him that, but there are still several before he even gets in the finals. Odds are, we won't."  
killian jones: "Well I'm still betting on him. He hasn't lost yet, and you have to admit, that was a really, really good match."  
Aurora: "You just like him because he's something to look at," she rolled her eyes playfully.  
killian jones: "That helps, but that's not my only reason."  
Aurora: "M-hmm, suuuure."  
killian jones: "No really! He's good!"  
Aurora: Aurora watched his matches a little more closely, mostly to try to prove Emma wrong. However, she couldn't. Hook -was- good. Very good. She already didn't like him. She knew that everyone he killed had entered the competition, or other wise was a prisoner of war and on death row anyway, but she still couldn't get over someone killing so many for -sport-. She knew a lot of girls went for the 'bad boy' of it all, but she wasn't attracted to that in the least.  
killian jones: Emma, however, cheered whenever he made a kill. It wasn't that she liked death, but... she was rooting for him.  
Aurora: When the sun was setting, the final match was finally beginning. Her father gave the approval for it to begin. All day this is what they had been waiting for. The main event. The two best gladiators fighting it out one on one. Each with their weapons of choice.  
Aurora: Hook was in the final event, much to Aurora's annoyance and Emma's joy.  
killian jones: Hook again bowed to his opponent and when they fought, he was far more vicious. It was a tough batlle, but it did show off Hooks' amazing skills, and also proving that he hadn't been fighting with all his force before. ANd when he finally won, he had several gashes, but was alive, much to some of the people's dismay.  
Aurora: Aurora watched as her father began his speech. "Gladiator, now Victor! Killian Jones, today you have showed great bravery and skill. You are aware of the rewards I am sure. Along with the gold, you shall dine tonight with me and my family. Congratulations. If there is anything you wish to say to Rome, now is the time."  
killian jones: he nodded and shook his head "Thank you for the chance of this opportunity." and he flashed a grin that made Emma swoon.  
Aurora: Aurora continued smiling politely. She was not looking forward to this. She followed her father out of the colosseum, Emma in tow. "So you were right..."  
killian jones: ""Of course I was." she said smugly.  
Aurora: "It doesn't matter though. He's just another meat head I'll have to put up with for this banquet, then will hopefully never see again.  
killian jones: "didnt seem like a meat head to me."  
Aurora: "He's a gladiator, of course he is. They all are," she sighed. "All they care about is showing off."  
killian jones: "Stereotyping much?" she said "Well anyway, I'll see you after the family dinner."  
Aurora: "You're not going?" she asked suddenly. She'd have to put up with this with just the four of them? Mom, Dad, her, and meat head?  
killian jones: "Well I've never gone before, I don't know why this would be any different... of course I definately wouldn't mind."  
Aurora: "I don't know. I just thought you might like to. But no, that's fine, you're not invited anymore," she jokingly huffed.  
killian jones: she frowned and dramatically said "Fine then!" But then smiled at her to assure her that she was kidding "So I'll see you afterwards?"  
Aurora: "See you. But be prepared for some grade A complaining."  
killian jones: she laughed "Definately."  
killian jones: Hook was already sitting next to her parents when she came in, but instead of glaring at the gladiator as usual, they were laughing along with him. WHen he saw her, he smiled bowed his head "Hello, miss Aurora."  
Aurora: "Hello," Aurora gave her polite curtsy before taking her place.  
Aurora: "Congratulations on your victory. You did well," she commented curtly.  
killian jones: he nodded "Thank you...but it's about as easy as it looks. Not much of an accomplishment." he didn't brag like most of them, but he was probably still a meathead.  
Aurora: "I didn't say killing -was- an accomplishment," she said blandly, but with an undertone of vice. "Aurora?" her father chided.  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow and laughed "Interesting idea. But had I been killed, I'd signed up for it. Anyone who goes into that arena knows they probably won't come out." he took a bite of food and looked at her with amusement.  
Aurora: "Of course," she glared slightly. She wanted to say more, but she wouldn't risk it in front of her parents.  
killian jones: he stared at her "You don't agree with the sport, do you? Can't say I'm surprised, it's not for everyone." He turned to her parents "It can be brutal, but so is war."  
Aurora: Aurora was watching him carefully. It was odd. He -wasn't- like the other gladiators she had met, but she hated to admit that. "I heard you were a solider," her father began, "That's where you lost your hand, correct?"  
killian jones: he nodded "Right. I wasn't in battle for long, but I was there for a year, and I suppose that's all anyone can do."  
killian jones: he shook his head "War is...a strange place, much unlike anything else."  
Aurora: "And yet even after you no longer have to, you still choose to go into battle," Aurora raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones: he shrugged "Yes. I never said I disliked fighting for rome, I only said it was strange."  
Aurora: "Ah," Aurora said curtly. Her dad spoke up, "Patriotic, good boy," he hit Killian on the shoulder like a proud father.  
killian jones: he smiled at the feast "Your cooks really are prime...there's nothing like it." he didn't really know what to do at the emperor's response.  
Aurora: "So you enjoy the battles? Care to elaborate on that?" Aurora's mom smiled kindly.  
killian jones: he opened his mouth to explain, but then closed it, as if thinking about it. "Well...I've definately never minded the crowds, so that may be part of it. It's hard to explain, really...quite a rush..."  
Aurora: -Ah, rush junky- Aurora thought. She knew she didn't like this guy, he wasn't the usual barbarian, but more like the arrogant jackasses that had tried to court her. She was annoyed that her father seemed practically smitten, "I know the feeling, m'boy."  
killian jones: Killian found that Aurora wasn't quite as prim and proper as he thought she'd be, nor was she very good at concealing her thoughts. She obviously didn't like him, thought he was arrrogant, but he'd only told the truth. It was a rush, but that wasn't exactly why he did it. He'd keep that to himself, however... "Do you? Did you ever fight?" his mind was on other things, but he knew he had to keep the conversation going.  
Aurora: The emperor gave him an odd look, of course he had been trained in battle. "Not in the colosseum of course, but yes."  
killian jones: he nodded and snapped back to reality "Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else." his expression grew a bit harder. There was obviously hidden intelligence in his hard skull, but he was almost too good at hiding it. "Like any sport. Someone has to do it anyway."  
Aurora: "Really? And what could have possibly distracted you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.  
killian jones: "Just thoughts." he said "I do have those, you know, no matter what my occupation is." he realized that people were always going to base his intellegence on what he did for a living. It was rather annoying. They should judge him for many things, but instead, they judge him by stereotypes, instead of his habit of seducing women.  
Aurora: "I wasn't insulting your intelligence, I was asking a simple question," her voice was tight with annoyance. She hated how everyone assumed she was so stuck up just because she was the emperor's daughter. Yes, she was privileged, but that didn't make her unkind or useless.  
killian jones: he smiled "No, you weren't. Not yet anyway. You wouldn't say it outright, but I won't blame anyone for thinking it, I have met my colleagues."  
Aurora: "You say that in a disapproving way, yet you still chose for them to be your colleagues, interesting."  
killian jones: "I don't choose my colleagues, I choose to work in my occupation. I can't change who else tends to follow the same path any more than you can change who was the emperor's daughter before you."  
killian jones: then he changed his demeanor completely wishing not to insult her. "Of course, you can choose who you are, and you have done so well, m'lady."  
Aurora: Something about his grin and the way he said it made her blush. So maybe he was charming...just a little bit. She shoved the thought out of her mind the best she could, but her cheeks were still a bit pink. "Well...thank you."  
killian jones: a gash in his arm was stinging quite a bit, which annoyed him, but he had endured enough injuries to make do without commenting. Instead of complaining, he only began sitting very still so it didn't pain him as much. "This section of the country is beautiful. I've visited places that are much less so."  
Aurora: Aurora gave him an odd look. Something was off...she gave him a quick once over, where she noticed his arm was bleeding through the bandage that had been put on it. "You're arm!" she gasped.  
killian jones: he shrugged "Yeah. I got a scratch. It's not so uncommon."  
Aurora: "It's bleeding through the bandage," her mother pointed out. "You'll have to visit the infirmary."  
killian jones: he nodded "If you insist." he didn't like having to go to a hospital, mostly because it was merely a scratch. He was perfectly fine...  
Aurora: "Aurora, will you please show our guest to the infirmary," her mother smiled. "What?!-I mean, of course," she quickly corrected. Well great...  
killian jones: Hook nodded and followed Aurora politely, though it was obvious that he wasn't happy.  
Aurora: "What? Have a rough day?" she smiled sarcastically. Now that she was away from her parents, she could make her distaste more obvious.  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "Just like any other. Don't know exactly what I did to you, though princess."  
Aurora: "I never said you did," she replied curtly.  
killian jones: "Well, again, I'm not stupid, I can definitely tell that I'm not your favorite person in the world. It's a reasonable question. What did I ever do to you?"  
Aurora: "You kill for sport. You didn't have to do anything to me."  
killian jones: he nodded "I see. And you think that a horrible thing? Everyone in that ring are murderers. They deserve it just as much as I would if I got killed."  
Aurora: She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You imply that I would like anyone else who came out of that ring more. I wouldn't. I would dislike them as much as I dislike you."  
killian jones: "Oh I know." he said "BUt you can't possibly dislike me more than I dislike myself." that was true, but not because of he killed people, but because he hadn't been able to kill his wife's murderer. He clenched his jaw, memories causing anger to surge through him, making his pain feel like nothing. "I do it for a reason. You know, I could hate you to, technically, and your father. I was born into a poor family. Starved for a long time. I could blame your little emperor for that, but I don't. you shouldn't judge someone until you know their motivations."  
Aurora: "Then please, enlighten me. If you hate yourself so much, why do you do it?"  
killian jones: "If you don't mind, princess, I think I'll keep that to myself." he wasn't about to tell her everything that he'd kept hidden for a long time.  
killian jones: Suddenly his arm surged with pain "Damnit!" he cursed "I'm sorry, m'lady, but I'd best be going to the infirmary, I'd rather not lost my other arm."  
Aurora: "I guess we better hurry then," she showed the tiniest bit of compassion towards him. She may not like him, but he was still human.  
killian jones: "So we should." he nodded to her, lowering his head respectfully. even in pain he was willing to be a gentleman. His fingernails dug into his skin "So. if you hate the colloseum so much, why do you go to all of the games? Is it a duty of yours?"  
killian jones: the blood loss was making his head spin. He hadn't realized how much he was bleeding. He swallowed and muttered "Please tell me the infirmary is nearby?"  
Aurora: "Yes, it is. Only a few doors down," she said gently. She slid her arm around him to help make sure he didn't fall over.  
killian jones: he nodded and muttered "Good...don't...think I can walk too much more..."  
Aurora: She let him lean more on her as she lead him to the first bed in the infirmary, and quickly called over the doctor.  
killian jones: the doctor ran to Hook "Is that the gladiator? He shoul have come earlier, his injuries are severe..."  
Aurora: "Yes, he should have," she said softly looking down at him. She shook her head to clear it and turned to the doctor, "I know he is in good care now, so I shall take my leave. Let me know if you need anything."  
killian jones: the doctor nodded "Yes. He should be fine once I seal up the wound.''  
Aurora: "Alright then," Aurora nodded and headed straight to Emma's room. She knew her friend would expect nothing less.  
killian jones: Emma opened her door "Aurora! So what happened?"  
Aurora: Her cheeks were red, "I'm not sure...exactly."  
killian jones: She let her in "Details?" (SO OOC ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY)  
Aurora: "Weeell, he was...a bit...charming," a smile spread over her face and she couldn't stop it, despite her attempts.  
killian jones: "Charming?" said Emma "A meathead?"  
Aurora: "Maybe meathead is the wrong word..."  
killian jones: "Then what is?"  
Aurora: "Arrogant? Full of himself? Charming? Hot?"  
killian jones: "I think I like the charming and hot part." she said "Not sure about the first part..."  
Aurora: Aurora groaned, "I hate it when you're right."  
killian jones: "I lofe it when I'm right! So, anyway, what happened?"  
Aurora: "It started as a semi-odd diner. He was being an arrogant jerk, talked about how much he enjoys the battles, and then...he kind of turned that...grin on me I guess and I...melted a bit," she was blushing furiously.  
killian jones: "Well that doesn't sound that good... i'm just getting the hot part of the equation..."  
Aurora: She gave Emma an exasperated look. "Then I had to take him to the infirmary because of blood loss."  
killian jones: "And...?"  
Aurora: "Aaaand maybe I was just a bit...concerned?"  
killian jones: "I see. If he's such a meathead, why would you care about him? he souds like an arrogant jerk to me."  
Aurora: "He's a smart arrogant jerk, okay? I'll give him that much."  
killian jones: "What could possibly be so smart about a gladiator?"  
Aurora: "I don't know," she ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess he just doesn't give off that usual gladiator meat head vibe."  
killian jones: "I don't know, but from what you've said, he may be good-looking, but he does give off an arrogant meathead vibe.  
Aurora: "Arrogant definitely. Meat head...the results aren't in yet."  
killian jones: she nodded "I see. Well I've never seen a smart gladiator, it might be worth a test."  
Aurora: "What are you going to do?" Aurora asked with concern.  
killian jones: "I don't know yet." she said "I guess we'll see. You said he was in the infirmary?"  
Aurora: "Yes. And now I'm questioning my decision to give you any information whatsoever."  
killian jones: she shrugged "Don't worry about it, he's probably just a jerk. And in which case, there won't be much to test."  
Aurora: "Yeah, you're right. Just because there was one moment where he seemed decent doesn't mean anything," Aurora shrugged.  
killian jones: "Right." she said "I'll have to do a bit of reasearch."  
Aurora: The next day Aurora decided to go visit him. Just to see how he was doing. "Hello," she smiled when she saw he was awake  
killian jones: he smiled back at her, a vibrant, if a bit cocky grin apparent on his face. "Ello princess. What do you need?"  
Aurora: "I just came to check on you," she shrugged with a smile.  
killian jones: he nodded "Well thank you. I'm doing much better now that doctor whale has patched me up. Not bleeding to death any more...that would be a shame."  
Aurora: "Eh, I think the would would spin on," she teased.  
killian jones: he chuckled "And when I finally lose a fight, so it shall. As it is now, however, I think i'd rather live." he did still have things to do. he had to kill Rumpelstilskin... he couldn't die first!  
Aurora: "If you know that you'll lose eventually, why keep doing it?"  
killian jones: "Why not?" he said, shrugging "everyone dies eventually."  
Aurora: "Yes. But why die before you have to?"  
killian jones: "Oh princess, I don't plan on dying. I'm far better than that. Now eventually, I'm bound to die, but...for now, I'll just bask in your presence."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, but a slight blush crept up on her cheeks, "I guess you are pretty good."  
killian jones: "I'm not bad. I'm sure there are those better than me, but, as I said, I'll live in the moment. And at the moment, it's not too bad." he was looking directly at her eyes as he said it, eyebrow raised.  
Aurora: "I guess it's not," she smiled. So maybe a gladiator -could- have a sweet side...  
killian jones: he smiled back "Either way, I will be off soon. There'll be another match in Athens soon." he looked as if he was sad to leave "It's too bad, really, it is quite beautiful here."  
Aurora: "You couldn't stay a while?- I mean you've just won the biggest tournament in Rome, why not enjoy your victory a bit?" Her parents wouldn't mind...she hoped.  
killian jones: he shrugged "Yes, but I have no place to stay, and I'm not going to impose on your parents hospitality."  
Aurora: "Of course you wouldn't be," Aurora's mom seemed to come out of no where, she was leaning against the door frame. "There's plenty of room in the palace. And with the embasitors from Egypt coming soon, it would be great to have one of our best fighters present."  
killian jones: he nodded "Then of course, I'd love to." he bowed his head to the queen, quite surprised. No one had ever invited him to stay... in fact, when he beat their best figthers, they usually sent him running...  
Aurora: "Fantastic," Aurora smiled. The empress nodded before continuing down the hall.  
killian jones: he nodded at her, dumbstruck "Well then...I suppose that is settled..."  
Aurora: "You seem surprised?"  
killian jones: "Well yes...you see, most people don't exactly. Even moreso if I defeat their strongest warrior..."  
killian jones: *don't exactly wish for a gladiator to reside in their domain for long...  
Aurora: "Yes but in -royal-" she rolled her eyes, "dwellings it's considered an honor. -Especially- if they defeat the previous strongest warrior."  
killian jones: he nodded "exactly. I've never fought in a place like this. That's why I'm surprised..." The doctor came to check on hook, her eyes narrowed as if she thought he would be up to trouble. "This place is unique...in it's royals and in it's women."  
Aurora: "Rome is like no other," she agreed.  
killian jones: he nodded "Well I was originally from Rome. I have seen it's splendor, but this section is grander than the others."  
Aurora: "It is the imperial palace of the greatest empire in the world. What did you expect?"  
killian jones: "Nothing good!" he admitted. "More of the same. It's rarely different. Occasionally women find the sport attractive, and then I get chased out even faster, but other than that..." he wasn't about to tell her why he got chased out...but he was being rather vague.  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "I meant the palace."  
killian jones: he laughed "Ah...well that part isn't bad either..." he chuckled again "nothing like awkward, hmm princess?"  
Aurora: She giggled, "I guess. Though you don't strike me as the type that's too awkward around us."  
killian jones: "No, not really...just around you."  
Aurora: She looked down at the floor to try to hide how red her cheeks were getting. "I guess both of us being awkward isn't a good thing."  
killian jones: "It's not so bad, really." he said "It's really quite natural.."  
killian jones: he smiled deviously, deciding to leave her on a high note. "I'd better go figure out where I'm staying."  
Aurora: "Oh. Of course. Sorry to keep you. I'll see you later?"  
killian jones: "Of course, m'lady." he kissed her hand, praising himself for good work, and walked off.  
Aurora: Aurora was left...kind of speechless. She had never met someone quite like that before, and so far, she liked it. Which was very unexpected. Didn't she hate gladiators? Didn't she watch him murder countless men the day before?  
killian jones: Hook turned his kind smile into a sneer as soon as he left. She was wrapped around his finger. She wasn't bad either. She was dangerous, definately the type that he could fall for if he had a heart to break. He had to be careful.  
Aurora: Neil made his way quickly down the hall. Finally, he found who he had been looking for. "I saw your fight. Glad to see that you're still alive."  
killian jones: he smirked "You expect any less? i wasn't about to miss out on the women of rome...they're as beautiful as the stories tell..."  
Aurora: "Ah, always the player I see. Any perticular one catch your eye?  
killian jones: he nodded "Yes, but she's a bit out of my league."  
Aurora: Neil looked taken aback, "That's a first."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Yes, well she's the emperor's daughter."  
Aurora: "Well...you sure do aim high. But when you leave her, I would run far and fast. The emperor won't be too happy with you..."  
killian jones: "Forget about leaving her, he's going to be unhappy if I merely touched her lips. I think this time I might have to give in..." he seemed far from happy, but he didn't want to be blown sky-high.  
Aurora: "What do you mean by 'give in'?" Neil asked.  
killian jones: he shrugged "Well I'd rather not be killed by the emperor..."  
Aurora: "Still doesn't seem very much like you."  
killian jones: he shrugged "I think I'll be the judge of that. I don't -want- to give up the chase..."  
Aurora: "Even if she wasn't the emperor's daughter you'd still have a hard time. You know everyone thinks she's uncourtable. The best have tried and failed," Neil shrugged with a smirk.  
killian jones: he groaned "Are you trying to get me killed? I like a challenge, but this..."  
Aurora: Neil faked innocence, "I'm just saying some hear-tell. She's probably not interested in you anyway. You know I've heard she hates the gladiator games."  
killian jones: he clenched his jaw "She does...fine. Neil you are going to be the death of me. Literally."  
Aurora: "She does?" he raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"  
killian jones: "She told me. Asked me why I liked taking innocent lives."  
Aurora: "...And that means she's into you? In what universe? Did you get hit on the head or...?"  
killian jones: "That's the problem. I did not say she was into me, I said that she was pretty. Very rarely, those two things don't go together. Now, Neil, she's a challenge, and you know I like a challenge..."  
Aurora: "There's the Hook I know. But watch out for it, she may be the one challenge that's too much for you," Neil said it in a way that indicated a hidden meaning, but it didn't look like he would be sharing any time soon.  
killian jones: he sighed "Fine. Fine! But if the empereror kills me, I'm blaming you."  
Aurora: "You go into an arena facing almost certain death without a second thought. Why not have a little fun with the same odds?"  
killian jones: he shrugged "Fine, fine. But for now, I've got an apartment here...apparently the emperor doesn't hate me... or at least the empress doesn't."  
Aurora: Neil's jaw dropped. "You're staying -here-? In the palace? With the princess? And you were thinking of not going for it?"  
killian jones: he shrugged "Pretty much explains it. Now I've got to go. you, on the other hand, probably need to find a place to stay."  
Aurora: "I've got one. Staying at a nearby inn. That last tournament I won paid better than I thought it would, so I'm gonna enjoy it a bit before the next one."  
killian jones: he nodded "Alright. So I'll see you later (effing) Neil."  
Aurora: "Good luck with the princess," Neil smirked.  
killian jones: he shrugged and walked off to his room. He was pleasantly surprised to see a large room with everything that he could possibly want...he hadn't taken a shower in how long?  
killian jones: Emma walked into Aurora's room "Well I've gathered some information about this hook guy..."  
Aurora: "Really? So have I. What'd you find?" Aurora was still grinning like mad.  
killian jones: "Well...he seems like quite the womanizer... I've talke to several women who said that he picked them off and left them like they were on fire."  
Aurora: "I guess that makes sense..." she bit her lip.  
killian jones: "What do you mean?" she said  
Aurora: "Well...I talked to him again. And..." she was blushing again. When it came to Hook, she just couldn't seem to stop.  
killian jones: "And...?"  
Aurora: "He's...really attractive, for lack of a better word."  
killian jones: she nodded "Yes, but he left these girl so quickly...from what I can gather, he's quite a player."  
Aurora: "What if he's not? They could just be mad..."  
killian jones: "WHy would so many people be lying about the same thing?"  
Aurora: "I...don't know," she groaned. The first time she had ever really been attracted to someone, she really didn't want them to be like this...  
killian jones: she shrugged "LOok, I dont' know thim, but I'm just talking from what I've heard."  
Aurora: "I know. Thank you, Emma. I'll be careful," Aurora promised.  
killian jones: "On the other hand, what happened/"  
killian jones: "Because...I told you that you'd like him, i"m just not sure if that's a good thing or not..."  
Aurora: "Not...much...We just talked," that grin spread back over her face.  
killian jones: she raised an eyebrow "well yeah, that much I can guess...but...talked about what?"  
Aurora: "Just about Rome I guess...and he might have mentioned how pretty he thinks I am..."  
killian jones: she sighed "I need to meet this man..."  
killian jones: "Where is he staying?" she demanded  
Aurora: "In the palace," Aurora said sheepishly.  
killian jones: she nodded "I see...well if he's this amazing, I want to meet him."  
Aurora: "That might not be the best idea..." She wondered why she didn't want Emma to meet Hook, but she knew she didn't.  
Aurora: ~~~~~~~~~THAT MAGIC MOMENT WHERE EMMA IS SO OOC SHE RANDOMLY TRANSFORMS INTO RUBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
killian jones: she raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was hiding something "What do you mean? Why...?"  
killian jones: (GOOD!)  
Aurora: (I feel like that belongs on one of those THERE I FIXED IT lists XD)  
Aurora: "I just...feel like...I don't know."  
killian jones: "I'm not going to bite him!" she said "Much..."  
killian jones: *kill him  
Aurora: "Fine. I guess I could introduce you..." she sighed.  
killian jones: she grinned "There we go! That wasn't too hard. Of course...not today, he could be taking a bath or..." she trailed off with a small upward turn of her lips.  
Aurora: "Ruby! Can you keep your mind out of the gutter for ten minutes?"  
killian jones: she shrugged "Hey, it's not a bad image. Now anyway, I'll have to meet him in the morning. I want a second opinon on him."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"  
killian jones: she smiled "I'm not that bad! Now shoo, I've got to get to bed eventually."  
Aurora: "See you tomorrow," Aurora smiled before heading off to her own room.  
killian jones: In the morning, Hook was feeling rather refreshed. He wasn't used to being able to have a full night of sleep, or being able to clean up much... However, since he was still used to getting up early, he set up at 6 (which was still late for him) and walked out of his room, bumping straight into AUrora.  
Aurora: "Hook! Hi, I didn't think you'd be up this early," she smiled.  
killian jones: he smiled "oh yes...this is about as late as I ever wake up. I don't usually have such a nice room to stay in." He gave a charming, if a bit tired smile. She looked a little bit more wary than the day before...he wondered what happened.  
Aurora: "I hope this one is to your likeing."  
killian jones: he smiled "It's beautiful, m'lady... is there something wrong?"  
Aurora: "No? Why do you think that?"  
killian jones: "Nothing..." he said "You just seem different. I hope you don't mind me asking."  
Aurora: "Of course not. Thank you for your concern. I guess I'm just tired, I don't really sleep well."  
killian jones: he nodded "Ah...neither do I. I understand that much. I do wish, however, that you a better sleep tomorrow." he looked extremely tired, but he was still more rested than usual. "So, love, what in the world do you have to nightmare about?"  
Aurora: "How'd you know I had a nightmare?" her brow furrowed and her head tilted a bit to the right in confusion.  
killian jones: "You said that you didn't sleep well. I wouldn't think that you'd have insomnia...that and I may or may have not heard your screams from the hallway."  
Aurora: "Oh. I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you."  
killian jones: he shook his head "it's fine. I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been awake... furthermore, you were the one who were most likely bothered by the nightmares, not me. I have my own demons."  
Aurora: "They don't bother me too much anymore. I'm just...use to them I guess."  
killian jones: "I know the feeling." he said "Either way, perhaps you should talk to someone...the doctor at the infirmary gave me something that...well it definately knocked me out. Not saying that you should get that, but there are cures."  
Aurora: "I've tried. They don't really help. Thank you though," a small smile made its way to her lips.  
killian jones: he nodded 'Of course...it probably wouldn't work for me either..." he shrugged "Either way, I wish you luck."  
Aurora: "You as well. Though I wonder what someone as tough as you could possibly be afraid of."  
killian jones: his expression grew dark "Not afraid of exactly..." he shook his head, trying his best to regain normality "It's nothing. Just something that happened a long time ago..."  
Aurora: "That must be worse than mine. I know mine aren't true. But if yours are memories..."  
killian jones: he shrugged "It could be worse. It's all in the past. I usually know that in the nightmares."  
Aurora: "That's good then."  
killian jones: what he didnt' tell her was that knowing that it was in the past made it worse. He knew that he couldn't save Milah again and again and again. "Yes. let's talk about something happier. Those are memories I'd rather not relieve."  
Aurora: "Of course. I'm sorry for bringing it up...uh..."  
killian jones: "No, really, it's fine!" he smiled "So...what is life like here? I've never been rich...this is the closest i'll probably ever get."  
Aurora: "Boring. Always have to be prim and proper and 'portray your family in an honorable light'," she rolled her eyes.  
killian jones: he nodded, understanding far better than he should "AH... yes, I can't imagine that would be... not great."  
Aurora: "I do my duty...and that's about it," she shrugged. "It's not -so- bad."  
killian jones: he nodded "As do I, no matter how unpleasant." he smiled "That much i understand."  
Aurora: "You understand? What do you mean?"  
killian jones: "I mean that I understand that you have to act for your role. As I do for mine."  
Aurora: "Ah. Makes sense I guess. Care to elaborate on how you have to act? I've never really thought much of the social standards of a gladiator."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Well, generally they're not educated...and if you are, you're underestimated. Being smaller than most of the others, I have to compensate with brutality, you see."  
Aurora: "That makes sense. I would guess that you were educated. Interesting career path for someone who is though."  
killian jones: he nodded "WEll...yes, it wouldn't have been my first choice at first. But things changed and so did I."  
Aurora: "I can respect that," she nodded. He was different. That much was obvious. He -wasn't- one of those barbaric meat heads, and that's what was so intriguing about him.  
killian jones: he shut his eyes and yawned for a second "God I"m tired, though...is there any place to get breakfast?"  
Aurora: "Yes. In the dining hall. I was just headed there if you'd like to accompany me?"  
killian jones: he nodded "I'd love too." he bowed to her slightly and walked behind her, letting her lead him. Unlike most men, he didn't demand to be dominant.  
Aurora: She sat across from him and their breakfast started in silence. After a minute she said, "So...how did you become a gladiator? If you don't mind me asking."  
killian jones: "No it's fine." he said, swallowing a bite of food "Well, see I fought for rome for a while, and when i got out, well...I was well-accustomed to fighting." that wasn't quite true, but he'd make it up as he went along. "Well, see the first time, it was right after the war and I was extremely drunk, and my friend entered me in a match... apparently I let them."  
Aurora: "Doesn't sound like a great friend...but you enjoyed the match?"  
killian jones: "Oh no, I got beaten into a bloody pulp, but see he enrolled me in more than one. It seems I can't fight when I'm hammered, but... I didn't fair badly when I was sober."  
Aurora: "Then I guess I'll have to remember to keep you away from the wine," she teased. "Wouldn't want you losing, now."  
killian jones: he grinned "yes...I don't do that so much anymore. Either way, that's how it started, adn I was payed to go into matches after that... I couldn't really refuse when I was starving to death in a ditch...I kind of needed money."  
Aurora: She sighed, "I can't really be empathetic to that."  
killian jones: he shrugged "You don't have to be, but that's how it started."  
Aurora: "It makes sense," she shrugged. "And you are really good."  
killian jones: "Which is why I'm not starving anymore." he said with a small smile "And as for Neil...it's not that he's a bad friend, I think that he just didn't realy want to see e wasting away." unlikely, but he was still making things up...  
Aurora: "That makes sense. I wish there would have been another way though. Those fights are..." she just shook her head.  
killian jones: he nodded "Yeah, they're pretty brutal...and I don't exactly like killing people, but it does help to know that they all sign up for it."  
killian jones: "So princess, enough about me, because I'm not exactly interesting. Tell me about you."  
Aurora: "Probably more interesting than I am," she shrugged. "What do you want to know?"  
killian jones: "I dunno, anything." really, he just wanted to get away from the subject of him...that could bring up a number of things that he didn't want to talk about. "There has to be something more interesting than drunken battles."  
Aurora: "Not really. I mean besides occasionally sneaking out of the palace I really just do my duty and secretly judge everyone."  
killian jones: he laughed "Yes...anything interesting happen sneaking out of the palace?"  
Aurora: "Just explore. See Rome. While it's beautiful from my window, it's much better up close."  
killian jones: hee nodded "Definitely. I do enjoy an adventure... so, do you have any friends, relatives?"  
Aurora: "Of course you would remind me," she sighed. "My best friend Ruby. And she wanted to meet you."  
killian jones: "Did she now?" he said "Great..." he had to decide who to be around her friend...was he supposed to be himself (no way) the charming, if a bit too smart gladiator (probably) or the meathead gladiator (...maybe?)  
Aurora: "She shouldn't be up for a bit though. Unlike me, she sleeps like a log."  
killian jones: he nodded, a small amusing plan forming in his head... "Is that right? Well then where shall we meet?"  
Aurora: "The gardens. You should see them anyway, they're beautiful."  
killian jones: he nodded "So I shall meet you there, then, m'lady."  
Aurora: "I shall look forward to it," she grinned. Two hours later she met Ruby.  
killian jones: Ruby yawned "God, it's so early! So...what do you want?"  
Aurora: "It's not early! I've been up for almost three hours! And it's not what I want, it's what you want."  
killian jones: "Oh! hook! Right! So he said that I could meet him?"  
Aurora: "Yep. We talked this morning."  
killian jones: "ooh! Good! What happened?"  
Aurora: "We just talked! I don't know why you keep asking that!"  
killian jones: "Well I know you talked! But...I just wanted to know the details, of course."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes playfully, "Not much to tell. But I think you'll like him. He's smart and nice and...I don't know, but you'll like him, I know it!"  
killian jones: "A gladiator is smart? i'll just...have to see this for myself if you don't mind..."  
Aurora: "And you shall. I told him we'd meet him in the gardens."  
killian jones: she nodded "Good! Then I'd better get dressed. Meet him there and i'll catch up?"  
Aurora: "Kay, see you there." She headed out and into the gardens. One of her favorite places. All the plants and flowers just made it the perfect peaceful place when the weather was right.  
killian jones: Hook was staring at the fields. He seemed to scence her from behind "You're right, it's not bad here."  
Aurora: "I use to always hide here when I was little and didn't want to do whatever duty I had that day."  
killian jones: he grinned, laugh evident in his voice "Really? I can't imagine it would be the best hiding space in this palace...i could find a few...I definitely hope I wont have to use them, though... so princess, is your friend coming?"  
killian jones: Ruby walked into the garden, and a look of shock crossed his face and it changed completely. Gone was the handsome but intellegent man. He was replaced by a cocky, arrogant gladiator that everyone expected him to be. Being around two people and being too real was...just wrong, and he couldn't do it.  
Aurora: "Ruby, this is Hook. Hook, Ruby," Aurora introduced.  
killian jones: Ruby stared at him, shocked at his change in expression...this wasn't the hook that her friend had described, that much was clear. "Right...hey, Hook..."  
killian jones: Hook just nodded and gave a little sarcastic bow "ello, m'lady." he winked  
Aurora: Aurora eyed Hook oddly. What was he doing? "Uh, so, Ruby, weren't you rooting for Hook in the games?"  
killian jones: Hook looked back at her, a strange kind of cold light in his eyes "Were you now?" he raised an eyebrow  
killian jones: she nodded slowly, staring at Aurora with a confused expression  
killian jones: Hook shrugged "Did you like the fight?" he couldn't stop acting like this, so...he decided to have a bit of fun.  
Aurora: "Yes, it was a good tournament," Ruby answered slowly, still a bit confused.  
killian jones: "Yes. Yes it was. Quite difficult, but I'm good." he was laughing on the inside, seeing their expressions.  
Aurora: "Yeah, you are. Why don't you tell Ruby how you got into it. I found that pretty interesting," Aurora tried to cover. What was he doing?!  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow, looking like an arrogant pig "I don't think that's really all that interesting...there's a lack of gold in that story."  
killian jones: Ruby clenched her jaw, looking rather angry... she was also quite confused. "Yeah...of course...because I'm sure you have so much of that now..."  
Aurora: Aurora was just standing there awkwardly. He was like a completely different person!  
killian jones: "You'd be surprised." he said. This was extremely hilarious. Their faces! They were so confused! Killian hadn't had so much fun in years... "You'd be surprised."  
Aurora: "Really? Can't imagine you'd be a heavy spender," irony dripped from Ruby's tone.  
killian jones: he shrugged "And what would give you that impression, m'lady?"  
Aurora: "Oh nothing," Ruby smiled sarcastically. She gave Aurora a -really?- look. Hook was good looking, but not -that- good looking to put up with this.  
killian jones: Ruby scrunched her eyebrows, wondering if there was something wrong with her friend "Yeah...well i've got to go, Aurora, I'll see you later..."  
Aurora: "Okay, see you later," Aurora urged her out. She was -so- embarrassed.  
killian jones: as soon as ruby left, Hook looked at her apologetically, but ended up busting out laughing "I-I'm sorry Aurora, but that has got to be the most fun I've had in years!"  
Aurora: "Jerk!" she laughed. "You did that on purpose to embarrass me!"  
killian jones: he tried his best to look solemn, but ended up laughing again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actualy laughed...he hoped that Neil didn't hear him or he'd get accusations of actually liking her. "Y-well, no, not exactly! It wasn't to embarass you, princess...it's just...d-did you see her expression?"  
Aurora  
"It was still embarrassing!" she protested, though she was laughing with him.  
Neil was searching the palace for his friend, and after asking around a bit was directed to the gardens. He raised an eyebrow at what he found. Hook. Laughing...Well...that was new...  
killian jones: he grasped his chest. He was laughing too hard "Ok, fine, next time I'll be nicer, but...but that was...the most hliarious thing since..." he couldn't continue, he was laughing too hard.  
Aurora: Neil walked up to them. "Why hello," he nodded to Aurora. "Hook, care to introduce me to your lovely friend here?"  
killian jones: Hook's expression instantly hardened "Ah...neil, yes... this is Aurora."  
Aurora: Neil gave Hook an amused look for a moment before bowing properly to her. Aurora curtseyed back politely. "Friend of your's?" she inquired of Hook.  
killian jones: he nodded "Yes...remember when I was telling you about that friend of mine? The one that decided to enter me in a tournament when I'd had a few too many? yes, well, that's him..."  
Aurora: "You told her -that- story?" Neil was just becoming more and more amused.  
killian jones: he nodded "So I did. She asked."  
Aurora: "If you two will excuse me," Aurora began, "I think it's best if I go find Ruby. I'll see you later Hook, and it was lovely too meet you Neil."  
killian jones: he nodded and laughed again "Be sure to tell Ruby that I was kidding, will you love?"  
Aurora: "Of course," she smiled and took her leave.  
killian jones: he raised an eyebrow at Neil "Alright. So what do you want?"  
Aurora: "I just wanted to see how it was going, but that now seems pretty obvious," he smirked.  
killian jones: he shrugged "Yes, not bad at all... I may have slipped up a bit with her friend, but it was fun anyway."  
Aurora: "Nope, not bad. Besides the fact that she has you wrapped around her little finger of course."  
killian jones: he shook his head "That might be what she thinks, lad, but that's not happening."  
Aurora: "Killian, I have known you for a long time and I have eyes. It's blatantly obvious," Neil still had that smirk.  
killian jones: he glared at him "I told you, I'm not wrapped around her finger. I'll leave just like any of the rest of them. SHe's just like any of the rest of them."  
Aurora: "Sure, sure...I'll get an invite to the wedding though, right?"  
killian jones: He sighed, aggrivated "No, not happening, ok?" he took a few steps towards the exit "I'm going to go see if I caused any permanent damage."  
Aurora: "Hey, don't let me stop you from checking on your girlfriend," Neil held up his hands in mock surrender. He was enjoying this way too much. And couldn't really believe it either, but it was so obvious.  
killian jones: he glared at him as he left "If I didn't have to go, you wouldn't have a face anymore once I was done with it." he left and ran after Aurora "i'll help you explain to Ruby if you want."  
Aurora: "Maybe some other time," she grinned mischievously, "for now I think I'm just going to play along with it."  
killian jones: he smiled "Alright. Good luck with that. I think I'll go back to my room."  
Aurora: "See you then." Aurora went to find Ruby. Predictably flirting with one of the guards. Once she was able to pull her away she spoke with a big grin on her face. "Isn't he just great?"  
killian jones: she stared at her "UM...what happened to smart and NOT arrogant?!"  
Aurora: "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "He -is- intelligent and not arrogant."  
killian jones: "Uh...I think the man can't tell 1 from 2!" She said "And as for not arrogant...I can't even think what must be going through your head..."  
Aurora: "I have no idea what you're talking about," while she looked baffled she was dying of laughter on the inside!  
killian jones: she shook her head "I have no idea what you see in the man...I mean, he's really, really, really good looking, but even -that- face isn't enough to put up with -that-.''  
Aurora: "What are you even talking about? I mean even if he didn't look like that, I'd still like him for his amazing personality!"  
killian jones: "The guy is obsessed with money and fighting, and women...I don't understand!"  
Aurora: "What don't you understand? He's amazing!" So she was laying it on a bit thick...but it was just TOO FUNNY!  
killian jones: she just stared at her, dumbstruck "I didn't realize your taste was -that- bad"  
Aurora: "I have great taste, thank you very much! -You're- the one who told me to get to know him. I thought you'd be happy!"  
killian jones: "I wanted you to meet him because he was hot and I thought he'd be cool! I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."  
Aurora: Aurora suddenly burst out laughing. "OH MY GOSH YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!"  
killian jones: she stared at her "Huh?"  
Aurora: It took her a minute to stop laughing, but when it did die down she said, "He was pretending to be a meat head gladiator on purpose."  
killian jones: she sighed with relief "Really? HE was? good...good..."  
Aurora: "Did you -really think- I could like a guy like that?"  
killian jones: "you were pretty convincing...I was really hoping not!" she laughed "He must have gotten a laugh out of that...god, he was a good actor, and an idiot at that."  
Aurora: "Yes. I was a bit confused at first too, but then he explained it once you left," she shrugged.  
killian jones: "Well...good." she said, still relieved "Did he really have to?"  
Aurora: "I think so," she grinned. "Want to go meet the real him now?"  
killian jones: "Sounds good." said Ruby, shaking her head "As long as he's not going to do that again."  
killian jones: he was sitting with Neil, sipping on a long-earned glass of rum "What do you want from me, Neil? I'm not going to admit something that's not true.  
Aurora: "You don't have to admit it. I know what's going on. I know you," Neil still had that irritating smirk.  
killian jones: he just glared at him, anger in his eyes "Look, Neil, how am I supposed to say that I don't love her in so many words?"  
Aurora: "Suppose she doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger, what is she then? Huh?" Neil raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones: "A girl." he said "And how many times have we had this conversation now? Three? Four? You were right once."  
Aurora: "So I am right! Ha!"  
killian jones: "No, not this time." he said, rolling his eyes  
Aurora: "Then why are you trying to 'court' her or whatever those upities call it?"  
killian jones: "I'm not trying to court her." he said "Just because i'm fliring with her...how many girls have I done that with? I wasn't trying to court them!"  
killian jones: this conversation was getting on his nerves but he didnt' know why. He'd only loved Milah-only ever WOULD love Milah, and he was wrong. Couldn't he just accept that for once?  
Aurora: "Yeah, so what's so special about her? Because you -are- trying to court her."  
killian jones: he clenched his jaw "No-I'm not-Neil can you just shut up, damnit..."  
Aurora: "Uh-huh, suuure."  
killian jones: he didn't know why this was making him so angry...it was like being a hormonal girl "You've been right about this kind of thing once in your lifetime. Don't push your luck."  
Aurora: "Once? Hook, I'm -always- right," Neil nodded.  
killian jones: he clenched his jaw...it Neil didn't stop soon, it wasn't going to end well "No-you're not. Just beacuse you always think you're right doesn't mean you are."  
killian jones: "She's a beautiful woman, and you know exactly what I do. Neil, she is no different than any of the others. I'll leave just like ANY of the others. I don't know what the HELL you think is so different about her." he snapped  
Aurora: "Good to know," Aurora said coldly from behind them.  
killian jones: Hook looked back at her, and clenched his jaw "Well, I suppose you had to learn about that eventually. Just a little detail, really."  
killian jones: he didn't know why he cared...didn't know why he wanted to run after her and tell her that he was just reassuring Neil...but he didn't, and it wouldn't be true if he did.  
Aurora: Aurora was storming down the corridor with Ruby trying to catch up. "No. It's fine, Ruby. I'm fine."  
killian jones: Ruby ran to her side "Then why are you running? That...he's worse than a meathead...he's...he's.. ."  
Aurora: "Nothing. He's nothing to me. Nothing at all."  
killian jones: she sighed "I know...but you did like him..."  
Aurora: "And that was unintelligent of me. I am over it. It meant nothing," she said in a cool tone.  
killian jones: "I know." she said "I know that, Aurora, but can you at least talk to me?"  
Aurora: "What is there to talk about? I was mistaken on my judge of character. That's all."  
killian jones: "Yes! But aurora, you're human. You've got to be feeling -something- about this! I'm your friend! I just want to help."  
Aurora: "I'm not.  
Aurora: I feel nothing about it. End of story." But it was a lie. She was in pain from it. Felt like her insides were cracking like porcelain. But this was easier. Easier than hurting. She would deny it until the denial became the truth.  
killian jones: she shook her head "Whatever, but if you -ever- want to talk to anyone...I'm here."  
Aurora: She took a deep breath and hugged Ruby. "I know." She hoped desperately that the hug would be the only counsel she would require.  
killian jones: Ruby waved and said "Oh...look, i"m sorry, I know this is not the time, but your dad wanted me to inform you that there will be another match tomorrow and that you should be there."  
Aurora: "Oh wonderful," she sighed. "I'll go of course, but I won't enjoy it."  
killian jones: "Oh I know...but one problem...Hook is the main entree... and you'll have to watch."  
Aurora: "...What?" her eyes widened. "Since when?"  
killian jones: "Well, I believe that he signed up earlier today...why?"  
Aurora: She took another deep breath and regained her neutral expression. "No reason. I was simply curious."  
killian jones: "Yeah...well anyway, I'll see you there?"  
Aurora: "Of course," Aurora nodded with a smile. As soon as she stepped into her room she slammed the door and held a pillow up to her face and screamed. Why couldn't something go right?  
killian jones: The next day, Killian had a slight hangover, but he headed over to the tournament...he saw AUrora up in the tallest seat, the Emperor's box, but payed no heed. He would kill this man and then get the hell out of Rome.  
Aurora: Her father did his usual speech and the match began. Aurora tried her best to just ignore it, but her mind wouldn't let her. All her focus was on him and she hated it.  
killian jones: When the match started, it was apparent that Killian wasn't fighting as well as the last match. He wasn't as quick, and his hits were weaker, slower. He was still good, but it didn't seem like he was doing nearly as well...  
killian jones: Ruby's eyes widened "oh...gosh, Killian..."  
Aurora: "He's better than this...What is he doing?! He's better than this!" she muttered through gritted teeth.  
killian jones: "I have no idea." she said "WHAT THE HELL, KILLIAN!"  
Aurora: "He can't die," she said it so simply, like just a fact of the matter.  
killian jones: "Well he's going to if he keeps fighting like this..."  
killian jones: It was only a few minutes and he was on the ground, sharp weapon to his neck... he let out quick breaths, terror obvious even from Aurora's seat. "Do your worst, meathead." he muttered, clenching his teeth.  
Aurora: She grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed it. The word 'No' just repeating over and over in her mind.  
killian jones: Ruby sighed and held onto her friends hand as the man slit Hook's throat and stood up, cheering horribly.  
Aurora: Aurora gasped audibly. She heard her father mutter something about 'too bad' but it didn't register. He was a complete jerk. But she still cared enough not to want him dead!  
killian jones: Ruby covered her mouth and stared at the floor "I do wonder what was wrong... he wasn't fighting like normal...wasn't as good."  
Aurora: "Yeah..." Aurora muttered half heartily. An idea struck her. "Daddy, I'm going to go back stage if that's alright? I did like Hook a bit. You don't mind if I say goodbye?"  
Aurora: Something seemed odd to her after a moment. He was still warm. Were't dead people...cold? She checked his pulse. Faint, but still there. She could have jumped with joy. Instead she ran out of the room and towards the first person she could find. "Get a physician," she ordered. "Hook is still alive and needs help!...NOW!"  
killian jones: "Alive?" said the man "Fine, I'll get one...but if that man is alive, he won't be for long."  
Aurora: "Yes he will because you're going to HURRY!" she was in full no-nonsense mode.  
killian jones  
Hook couldn't seem to close his eyes, which scared him a little more than it should have "Rora..." he croaked. But it was too quiet...he couldn't force anything loud enough past his lungs, so he just groaned with pain.  
the guard nodded "Fine. I'll be back..."  
Aurora: Aurora rushed back to Hook. "It's alright, you're going to be fine," she muttered reassuringly. She would make sure he was. All anger towards him dissolved in worry.  
killian jones: he finally managed to close his eyes... his ribs were heavy against his lungs, making it difficult to breathe...harder and harder as each second past. He knew that he wouldn't live long, so, with a lot of effort, he pulled a hand up to stroke her cheek, and then lost all conciousness...  
killian jones: The guard rolled his eyes at Neil "Yeah...did you see the fight? It was a bit bloody, if you ask me."  
Aurora: "Eh, those are the fun one's aren't they? Who lost?" Neil asked.  
killian jones: "I dont' know his name...some champion guy. Didn't seem like much of a champion to me." there were several champions in Rome, so it wasn't exactly descriptive.  
Aurora: "Ah, some guys just get lucky," Neil shrugged. He had no idea Hook had even been in the tournament.  
killian jones: "Yeah. Funny, he was really good too. Oh well. Ah! I think I remember his name...it started wit think... something like that...gods, I hate it when I forget a name."  
Aurora: "C? Hmm...I'll ask Hook, he probably caught the match. I didn't even know there was one today," Neil shrugged.  
killian jones: the guard nodded and let him leave.  
killian jones: Hook on the other hand, was in the hospital, but still couldn't breathe...he still hadn't relieved his consciousness.  
Aurora: Aurora was pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary door.  
killian jones: Ruby bumped into Aurora when going on errands "What's wrong, Aurora?"  
Aurora: "He's alive! But he's not doing well and I just hope he makes it. It would be awful if he-I can't even say it," she rambled a bit.  
killian jones: she opened her mouth, dumbstruck "He's alive? That's great...is he going to live?"  
Aurora: "You asked what was wrong? That's it! I have no idea!"  
killian jones: she nodded "Maybe we should go talk to the doctor, then? maybe he'll be ok..."  
Aurora: "They politely told me to shut up and stop asking about an hour ago," she sighed.  
killian jones: she nodded "Alright...alright...ma ybe I should go tell his friend? Neil?"  
Aurora: "Sure," Aurora waved her off a bit, but not on purpose. She was just too occupied with her own thoughts.  
killian jones: she nodded "I'll be right back, Aurora..." she ran right into Neil "Hey...look, I need to talk to you."  
Aurora: "Hello," he smiled flirtatiously, "and what would you like to talk about m'dear?"  
killian jones: she glared at him "I'm going to forget you said that. Look, Hook was in a competition today..."  
Aurora: "Really? I haven't seen him strutting around bragging about his victory yet. I heard it was pretty brutal. Should have known 'twas him who won," Neil shrugged.  
killian jones: "That's the problem." she said, hesitating "He didn't win..."  
Aurora: "Ha ha ha, funny. I'm not stupid you know. I've seen him fight."  
killian jones: She shook her head "I'm not lying. Aurora's pretty broken up. I just thought I'd tell you. If you don't believe me, so be it, but he's dying in the hospital room and I don't think he'll live much past sunrise."  
Aurora: Neil inspected her expression closely. She -wasn't- lying. "Hook lost? The princess being distraught is predictable. But...wouldn't he be already dead?"  
killian jones: she shook her head "You'd think so, but apparently his opponent wasn't thorough enough. Just cut him enough to paralyze him temporarily. Of course, he won't live long enough to snap out of it unless he gets some serious help."  
Aurora: "Where is he now?"  
killian jones: "In the hospital." She said "I can take you there."  
Aurora: "After you, m'dear," Neil nodded.  
killian jones: she led him to the hospital, where AUrora was pasing back and forth and asked the doctor if they could visit him. He agreed, and said that he didn't have much time, and so Ruby led him into the room where Killian was laying down, eyes closed and bloody.  
Aurora: While Neil stayed a bit back Aurora ran right to his side. Neil was a bit...freaked. He'd never seen his friend so messed up before. Not even that first time. Aurora muttered a soft, "Please be okay."  
killian jones: Killian opened an eye, but even that was painful. "Hey, princess..." he croaked.  
Aurora: "Shhh. Don't waist your energy. Just heal," she ran her fingers through his hair again.  
killian jones: He stared at Neil's frightened face and muttered "April fools..."  
Aurora: "You jackass," Neil chuckled sadly.  
killian jones: he closed his eyes again "Not as good as I thought I was, apparently. That's alright. I don't reject death."  
Aurora: "You better! Because you're -going- to survive," Aurora said with determination. No. He would -not- die.  
killian jones: he cringed with pain "Though I could do without the pain..."  
killian jones: he chuckled weakly "yeah...sure."  
killian jones: he took her hand and said "Don't leave, Milah...please don't leave..."  
Aurora: "I won't...Milah?" Aurora asked after processing what he said.  
killian jones: he squeezed her hand, but the pressure was growing lighter "alright..."  
Aurora: She turned to Neil, "Who's Milah?"  
killian jones: Neil frowned. He knew exactly who Killian meant, but if he wanted her to know it, he would have told her... "I have no idea." he lied.  
Aurora: Aurora gave him an odd look. He was hiding something, but now wasn't the time. Instead she sat on the edge of the bed next to Killian. "You'll be fine," she muttered more to herself than him.  
killian jones: he stopped talking again, drifting into a dark paradise...  
killian jones: Neil sighed "I've never seen him so messed up. Not even the first time...he needs some good medicine, and fast..."  
Aurora: "He's been treated," Aurora snapped. Of course he had been. "All he can do now is rest."  
killian jones: "Well yeah, but do you really think that they have all of the right stuff? He's obviosuly still in pain, if a little drugged out...''  
Aurora: "True. But what do you want me to do?" she looked up at him pleading, irrationally wishing there was something she could do.  
killian jones: "I-" he was cut off by Ruby who said "Aurora, we need to talk." she didn't let her answer before pulling her outside "But he's still a jerk! You know what he said about you!"  
Aurora: "I know," she sighed. "But right now I can't even think about that! I'm just so worried..." her eyes were watering and she bit the fingernail of her thumb.  
killian jones: she sighed "Yeah, but he's a player and a jerk. He doesn't deserve you, I don't care how sweet he was when he was pretending to be someone else!"  
Aurora: "You think I don't know that? Yeah! I do! But right now...I just can't right now Ruby, I'm sorry," the tears started escaping even though she was trying to hold them back.  
killian jones: she shook her head "I understand, but just remember who he is."  
killian jones: When they came back, Killian was sitting up, looking wired. His eyes were wide open and his hair was standing on end... how he'd managed to sit up was anyone's guess.  
Aurora: "Hook?" Aurora asked gently, taking her place on the edge of his bed again.  
killian jones: he swallowed "Milah... Milah... I don't want to die... I'm selfish, I don't want to die." this obviously wasn't Hook. He was hysterical..  
Aurora: "You're not going to," she assured, ignoring the 'Milah' thing for now.  
killian jones: He just stared at the wall and in a sort of wheezy whisper, he said "could use some rum..."  
Aurora: "That wouldn't do you good right now. When you heal you can have some."  
killian jones: "Alright..." he muttered, touching the brace around his neck. His eyes grew a little clearer, but he was obviously stil


	9. Childhood Friends AU

Killian Jones: Prompt: Aurora and Killian were friends as kids but when his mother died (which might be canon) he started acting really weird but she tried to help him until he finally lost it and joined a pirate ship, and then they found each other later when phillip died and she was just like KILLIAN...what happened to you?  
Killian Jones  
His mother had just died, yes, but he was going to be ok. He would be fine. He stared at the mirror, trying to convince himself that he was the same person. "I'm fine, I'll be happy and I'll be nice and I'll be fine." he said, slipping a pouch over his shoulder. His father was high-class and had gotten him into a good school that only the richest could attend.  
he walked out of the door, his sighed trailed upward as he grinned to the world, putting on his new mask "Hello Aurora!" he said when he saw his friend "What's up?" he knew that he was a bit too chipper, but it was either that or breaking down.  
Aurora: "Nothing..." she said unsure. She had been there for moral support at the funeral and she knew he couldn't be over it already. After the way he cried...  
Killian Jones: "Really? Is your life really that boring?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "We should do something fun, then. After school, of course, I know you wouldn't ever skip..."  
Aurora: Normally she would NEVER skip, but her best friend's mother had just DIED. Once wasn't going to kill her. "No, we should skip today. Just this once. Want to go down to the docks?"  
Killian Jones: he grinned "Sure! Let's go then, princess."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes teasingly, "Just because I am a princess doesn't mean you can call me that!"  
Killian Jones: "Why not, your highness? I could call you a lot of worse things!" he took off running towards the docks.  
Aurora: "DON'T YOU DARE, JONES!" she yelled at him before taking off after him.  
Killian Jones: They stopped at the docks where a strange boat was sitting... it was a pirate ship, they both knew. "A pirate ship..you know how much gold must be in there?"  
Aurora: "Killian, you dad is loaded. You don't need more gold. Besides, that would be stealing!"  
Killian Jones: "What's wrong with stealing?" he whispered "And funerals cost a lot of money, if only I could just..." his eyes grew dark and concentrating, an expression that he had never displayed before.  
Aurora: She was getting a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. "Killian...stealing is...well, stealing. Of course it's wrong! Are-are you okay?"  
Killian Jones: "I'm fine." he said "If you don't want to do it, then you don't have to, but..." he grinned devilishly "This could be very interesting."  
Aurora: "Killian..." She took a deep breath. True, she was one for adventure, but this was different. "I'll go, but I'm not going to take anything, and you shouldn't either."  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "SHould and will are two different things. Now let's go before they get back or we'll have our heads on their platter." he entered the boat with no cowardice, and began walking towards the captain's cabin "It must be in here, c'mon."  
Aurora: Aurora followed him hesitantly. This was definitely NOT a place for a princess. Or her best friend for that matter. "Let's just hurry...We need to get out of here."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not about to lounge around here!" he said cheerfully. If wasn't the right tone for the situation, but he couldn't do anything else... Once they entered teh captain's cabin, they were rewarded with chests of gold... "Amazing!"  
Aurora: "Okay, you've seen it. Now let's get out of here," a pleading note tainted her voice.  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "That'd be no fun, Rora..." he opened the chest and grinned, stuffing his pockets with gold and rubies. he found a pretty diamond necklace and put it on her before saying "Now we can go."  
Aurora: "Good. Let's just hope we don't get caught..." She didn't even register the necklace, but instead peered around the door and took off down the hall when she saw it was clear.  
Killian Jones: he followed behind her quickly and escaped from the ship "Alright...now unless my father figures out what I've been doing, we'll be fine. See, that wasn't so bad!"  
Aurora: She laughed nervously. "We still shouldn't have done it."  
Killian Jones: "Why not? They already stole the stuff! What's one more time."  
Aurora: "I know...but it's still not right. Why should we stoop to their level?"  
Killian Jones: "Stealing from pirates isn't the same as stealing from innocent people." he said, shaking his head... he couldn't believe that his friend was such a coward... and he also couldn't believe that he was doing this...  
Aurora: "I know...let's just get out of here though. Maybe we can still make our after lunch classes?"  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "I don't see the point, but I guess. Pretty necklace, anyway."  
Aurora: It finally clicked that she had the necklace he had put on her. She glanced down at it and ran her fingers over it. "Yes...thank you," she smiled.  
Killian Jones: "Of course. I  
Killian Jones: 'm not that greedy!" he smiled and said "But really, if you tell my dad I will murder you!"  
Aurora: "Considering I'd get killed if my parents found out I'd skipped, let alone been on a pirate ship, I don't think me telling is a problem." They had been friends forever and had so many secrets together already. Why would she tell this one?  
Killian Jones: He laughed, not sure why he had suddenly lost faith in her... she was teh one person that he could trust. "You're right. I think this secret is safe."  
Aurora: "Like always," she grinned. "Now lets get back before we're both killed."  
Killian Jones: "Fiiiinnneee..." he said. Usually he wouldn't want a spot on his amazing record, but he didn't care right then...who cared about grades? Certainly not him anymore.  
Aurora: She laughed. "We did just kill your perfect attendance."  
Killian Jones: "Like I care." he said, shrugging "But let's get back before I ruin my perfect not-being-hit-with-a-bel t record!"  
Aurora: Her smile faltered a bit. He -always- cared about his attendance. Always been so proud to be the only one in class with perfect attendance. "Well...I guess there are more important things..." she muttered.  
Killian Jones: "Yes. Yes there are." He looked rather broken, but he held it together before running to the class. The teacher was dumbfounded that Killian could possibly be late...  
Aurora: Aurora ran in after him. It was less surprising to see her late as she had a tendency of oversleeping. "Sorry. We had to take care of...an errened for Mr. Jones..." Aurora covered lamely. She hoped the teacher would catch her drift and move on.  
Killian Jones: "yeah...that..." said Killian. He was a horrible liar  
Aurora: The teacher smiled kindly. "Of course. Just please take your seats now."  
Killian Jones: Killian sat down, but he wasn't really paying attention. He put his feet up on the desk and played with a trinket instead of taking notes and paying attention  
Aurora: Aurora looked at him with worry. Something was definitely wrong. Sure, he didn't get the best grades or anything, but Killian was usually just such a good student. She knew something was wrong. She knew it. After school ended Aurora ran to catch up with him. "Hey, want to walk home together?"  
Killian Jones: "Sure." he said, still fidling with the gold coin. "What's up?"  
Aurora: "I know you said you're fine," she started unsure, "but I know you're not."  
Killian Jones: "Why wouldn't I be?" he said, going around the problem "I'm perfectly fine."  
Aurora: "Killian. Stop," she grabbed his arm to make sure he had to stop walking. "Your mother just died. It's only natural you'd be upset. It's okay."  
Killian Jones: "I'm fine." he hissed, a strange fire lighting his eyes.  
Aurora: "Killian, I know you better than anyone, so I know you are not!" she huffed. Why was he lying to her? Sure, put on a brave face for everyone else, but she was his BEST FRIEND!  
Killian Jones: he calmed down and tried to put his mask on again... but it wasn't easy this time, he wanted to scream at her that it didn't matter that he wasn't fine and that it was none of her business, but that wouldn't help anyone. He sighed "Look, AUrora, I'm fine, thanks for caring." then, since he knew that she would recognize his lie, he added "It won't be easy, but I'll be fine."  
Killian Jones: however, the dark expression on his face wasn't reassuring "Yes, she's dead, but she's just somewhere else. I'm not grieving."  
Aurora: She sighed. "And I think that's the problem. I know you don't want to talk now, but if you ever do, just know I'm here okay?" Then she did something that she really hoped she wouldn't regret later. She kissed her best friend lightly on the cheek.  
Killian Jones: his eyes widened and he nodded, dumfounded "Uh-i'll talk to you later, Rora..." he said, walking off.  
Aurora: "Okay," her voice was small. She had been so confused about this forever now. Did she like her best friend? Every other girl in their class sure did, and she had always maintained that they were -just frineds-. It bewildered her to think that they might be right.  
Aurora: "Okay," her voice was small. She had been so confused about this forever now. Did she like her best friend? Every other girl in their class sure did, and she had always maintained that they were -just frineds-. It bewildered her to think that they might be right.  
Killian Jones: Killian woke up the next day, but once again he didn't feel much like going to school... of course they would probably tell his father if he didn't, so he walked to school. He was a bit worried about what had happened with Aurora... if she could see through his mask, how many other people could. He decided that he had to distance himself... he didn't need friends. So when he saw her, he walked straight past her on the way to school.  
Aurora: She felt her stomach drop when he kept going. She knew she shouldn't have kissed his cheek. She followed after him. "Killian. Killian! Stop! Killian, wait up!"  
Killian Jones: Killian knew that he had to distance himself... so he just would talk to her like he would talk to anyone else. He stopped and waited for her before saying "Hello."  
Aurora: "Killian, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just wasn't thinking when I kissed your cheek. Can we just move on and pretend it didn't happen?"  
Killian Jones: he raised an eyebrow and began laughing. he shook his head "That-Aurora what!?"  
Aurora: "I...I thought you were mad," she asked in confusion.  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Of course not." He couldn't tell her that he just wanted to go out and do a lot of things that he shouldn't, and so she couldn't see him like that. "Why would I be mad?''  
Aurora: "I don't know," she blushed, "I just thought...Then why'd you walk past me?"  
Killian Jones: "What, I can't walk past you?" he kept walking to class "I guess I've been acting weirder than I thought if that would shake you..."  
Aurora: "You have..." She didn't tell him that she had spent almost the entire night previously worrying about him. Her, the girl who could sleep through an earthquake, couldn't sleep because of it.  
Aurora: Jack was the worst student in school. Horrible really, always disrupting in class when she even bothered to show up. "Uh...alright..." Aurora said uncertainty. She knew that Jack had previously been a large annoyance to Killian.  
Killian Jones: When they got to class, Killian sat right next to Jack. He knew that she found him attractive. Most of the girls in class did. And she wasn't half bad herself, so... this would be interesing.  
Aurora: Jack smiled. Usually she hated guys like Killian, Mr. Do-good-er. But he intrigued her. One, he was hot, no doubt about that. And two, something just didn't seem right about him being all goody-two-shoes and hanging out with the resident princess who annoyed Jack to no end.  
Killian Jones: "Hello Jack." he smiled at her seductively, which he knew aurora would catch... why he wanted to make her jealous he didn't know. He was definately off today, but he didnt' care. He didn't care about anything.  
Aurora: Aurora raised her eyebrow. Well...this was new. "Hello," Jack purred back.  
Killian Jones: "So, you see, we should have a drink sometime." he was NOT being a good-two-shoes at any rate... he'd never been much of a drinker, but what the hell?  
Killian Jones: Jack raised an eyebrow. He was dressed differently today...dangerously. There was obiously something wrong-but Jack liked it "Didn't know you drinked, boy." she shrugged "Alright, let's see how much you can handle."  
Aurora: "Uhh..." Aurora had no idea what was going on. Killian did not drink. Ever. Waaaat?  
Killian Jones: "More than you I bet." he said, giving a crooked smile "But you know what, I'm not really enjoying this class, how about we go after this?"  
Aurora: "You're ditching again?!" Aurora gasped.  
Aurora: Jack raised an eyebrow and completely ignored Aurora, "I'm not sure what happened to you, Jones, but I like it."  
Killian Jones: "Shut up." he hissed to Aurora, hoping that she didn't alert the teacher "It's not a big deal." He turned to Jack and shrugged "Well we'll have to see now won't we?"  
Aurora: Aurora huffed in indignation. She did NOT like this one bit. "Fine, but you won't be copying my notes." She stormed away.  
Killian Jones: "Didn't ask to, love." he rolled his eyes "Sometimes I wonder about her..."  
Aurora: "Then why are you friends with a priss like that?" Jack asked.  
Killian Jones: "Well I'm not anymore." he said, rolling his eyes "Don't really know why I ever was... you know what, let's just go, I'm not a fan of math."  
Killian Jones: *history  
Aurora: "Don't know why I even bothered showing up," Jack smiled and headed out of the school with him.  
Killian Jones: "Me either." he said, shrugging "I need a drink, not school." they walked into the bar, and he was glad to find that his father was not there...that would be embarassing. He sat down and ordered some strong rum and let her order for herself.  
Killian Jones: Hook was mildly drunk by the end of the date, but it had gone well. He'd flirted all through it, and unlike Aurora would have been, she wasn't afraid at all. However, on the way back home, he ran straight into aurora...  
Aurora: "Hello," she said stiffly.  
Killian Jones: the fact taht he was somewhat drunk didn't help try to ignore her. "Hey, princess." he said, wanting to just apologize and have her talk to him again...  
Aurora: "Are you...actually drunk?" she gasped in disgust.  
Killian Jones: "Not too much." he said, wondering why all of a sudden she hated him...yesterday she'd known that he was having problems, and she tried to help him through it. Today she acted like he was a different person...  
Aurora: "Too much? Since when do -you- get drunk at all!" He was acting like a completely different person!  
Killian Jones: "Since now apparently.'' he said "I'm going to go home...I'll see you tomorrow." he looked both pleading and angry at the same time which was very, very confusing...  
Aurora: "Killian...I care about you, you're my best friend, of course I do. But I don't like this person you're turning into."  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Look, I'm trying to deal with this, Rora... I'll get it eventually..."  
Aurora: "I know it's hard," her voice was soft, understanding, "but this isn't the way to go about it."  
Killian Jones: "I know." he said, frowning "I'm trying, I am."  
Aurora: "I know you are...I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." She kissed him on the cheek again, more comforting this time. "Be careful, please?"  
Killian Jones: "Alright." he said, knowing that if he was sober he wouldn't make that promise. He hugged her and said "I'll try."  
Aurora: "Thank you," she smiled up at him once they pulled away.  
Killian Jones: he waved and regretfully began walking away. He really wasn't too drunk, but he was drunk enough to be noticable.  
Aurora: Aurora on the other hand had now made the jump from worried to panicked. Something was completely wrong about this. She went straight to his father.  
Killian Jones: his father opened the door and said "Oh hello, AUrora...Killian isn't home, yet."  
Aurora: "I know. I just saw him. I was really needing to speak with you actually..."  
Killian Jones: "Alright." he let her in "What is it?"  
Aurora: "Have you noticed how Killian has been effected by...the death?" she needed to say it gently. This was this man's wife after all...  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "No, other than the fact that he's been a little happier than normal...I thought he was just putting on a strong suit..."  
Aurora: "Well he has...in a way...but it's something else too. You know Killan, always good in school. But now he's been skipping, not paying attention, and he even went drinking today. I'm so worried and I didn't know what else to do." She toyed with her necklace as she spoke, the very one Killian had given her off the pirate ship.  
Killian Jones: "Drinking?" he sighed "Alright, where is he?"  
Aurora: "Knowing him, I think he probably went to the docks. You know how he loves the sea."  
Killian Jones: "Yeah, yeah..." he smiled silently "I didn't realized that he was hving such a hard time...I wish he could have talked to me. Alright, let's go." he stood up and started walking to the docks... everyone said that he hadn't come back and the last place they saw him was the dock, so they knew where they were going  
Aurora: "I don't see him anywhere," Aurora's voice was oddly high pitched as she was trying desperately to keep the panic out of it.  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Neither do I... but he has to be somewhere, doesn't he?" his dad sounded desperate too... he couldn't have thrown himself over, would he?  
Aurora: "You don't think...? No, of course not," Aurora had thought something along the same lines.  
Killian Jones: "I don't know..." he said "He couldn't have left...we don't have a boat, and he couldn't have stolen them without a key...and we know that he didn't leave, so... what else could have happened?" he was frozen with fear. That was so unlike Killian...  
Aurora: For once in her life, Aurora was speechless. No...  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Aurora, he's gone..."  
Killian Jones  
They had a funeral for Killian a few weeks later. Everyone was sure he was dead and no one more devastated than Aurora.  
On the other hand, he erally hadn't thrown himself over. He'd just seen a piarate at the dock... he wasn't afraid at all, which might have been how this started "What would a pirate be doing in this district?" he asked him  
Aurora: The pirate raised an eyebrow. Most kids his age wouldn't have the guts to come up and talk to him, let alone bluntly agknowledge he was a pirate. "What's a kid your age doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or something?"  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "Probably should be. I dont' really care. Now I asked you a question, and you might be a pirate, but I still expect you to answer."  
Aurora: Normally the pirate would have killed any man who would address him in such a way, but for some reason he liked this kid. "Few of my crew got eaten, need a few new members."  
Killian Jones: "I see. Wouldn't want your crew to be eaten." he rolled hiis eyes "You won't find anyone around these parts... they're damn boring..."  
Aurora: "Not sure. I might have found a good one. Can you sail, kid?"  
Killian Jones: He thought about it for a second. Did he really want to leave? Yes. COuld he leave aurora? ...yes. He nodded "Of course."  
Aurora: "Got anything keeping ya here?"  
Killian Jones: "Not really." he said, his expression growing harder "Not anymore. And i'd never be one to resist an adventure."  
Aurora: "Well then, if you want a spot on my crew, it's yours. It's not an easy job, but something tells me you can handle it, kid."  
Killian Jones: he thought again, part of his mind trying to violently rebuke this offer. But instead, he said "Done."  
Aurora: The pirate smiled. "Good. We were planing on heading out in about an hour, but if you need us to wait a day we can. That's all the time I can give you though."  
Killian Jones: "No. If you're going now, I'll go." he pulled a coin out of his pocket and gave it to the pirate "And, I believe this is yours."  
Aurora: He raised an eyebrow, "What do you know. You're that thief. Now I know I made a good decision, but ever steal from me again and I'll cut your limbs off... And what about the necklace?"  
Killian Jones: "That one wasn't mind. Sorry, but I don't wear jewelry." he lied smoothly.  
Killian Jones: "Oh-and if I was going to try to steal from you again, I wouldn't have given that back."  
Aurora: "You're a mouthy little shit aren't you? Well...either you're not going to last long, or you'll be my first mate in no time."  
Killian Jones: "Let's hope for the latter, then, eh?" he said "I'd rather not be dead, that'd be no fun." he gave a crooked smile... and that is how the story of captain hook begins. No one knows the story because he'll never tell it, but this is how it started, and that is how he left Aurora to the sleeping curse.  
Aurora: Aurora on the other hand, which many did not know, had been under the sleeping curse twice in her life. The thirty year one the latter, the first, for hundreds of years, which was how even 200 years later when they found him, she still looked young. Frozen in time under two curses. Though when she did see Kilian again, now Hook, she didn't even recognize him.  
Killian Jones: It turned out that Killian could handle himself just fine. But he'd gotten himself in moer trouble than he'd wanted and got into league with Cora. So now he was hiding under a few dead bodies. That was extremely fun...  
Killian Jones: Then emma had tied him up to a tree, which was no ball. She kept asking him his name! Why did she care? "Killian Jones." he said, not completely lying.  
Aurora: Aurora's breath caught. She hadn't heard that name in years. She had been walking away, but suddenly turned back and marched right up to him to where she was in his face. "Liar," she snarled fiercely.  
Killian Jones: "I'm not lying, love." he said, winking "of course,the others here might know me by my more colorful moniker, Hook."  
Killian Jones: "Captain Hook?" asked Emma, dumfounded  
Killian Jones: "Ah, so you've heard of me!" he grinned at her...this couldn't be hook, he was so much different...  
Aurora: "You are -not- Killian Jones," she growled, her death glare aimed straight at him.  
Killian Jones: "And why is that, princess?" he asked smoothly  
Aurora: "Because I know Killian Jones, and trust me, he's a better man than you!"  
Killian Jones: Killian frowned "Then you don't know him very well. It's been a few years."  
Killian Jones: "Wait, you two know each other?" asked Emma while snow just watched carfully  
Aurora: "No because this is -not- Killian Jones. Killian Jones died almost 200 years ago!"  
Killian Jones: "Wait, what did you think happened?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow  
Aurora: "That's none of your business," she snapped.  
Killian Jones: "Fine, whatever you say, but my death is probably just a bit my business."  
Aurora: "Fine then," her tone had turned from angry to a cool detachment in the blink of an eye. "If you're Killian Jones as you say, then what was our first hour history teacher's name?"  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "God, Rora, that is...I'm an old man I can't remember these things! It started with a B...mrs... BAKER!"  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "It...Oh my gosh it is you! But...but how?"  
Killian Jones: "Well, I lived in a realm where you never age." he shrugged "Waiting for a chance to..." he had to stop himself. He was used to telling her everything, but he wouldn't... not anymore.  
Killian Jones: "Wait, let me get this straight!" said Emma "Sleeping Beauty and Captain Hook are childhood friends? Of coruse..."  
Aurora: Aurora was studying him. He was just so...different. "Oh Killian, what happened to you?"  
Killian Jones: he frowned "Well if you could untie me, maybe I would tell you a few stories...at the moment, I'm inclined to stay silent..." he glared at all of them  
Killian Jones: "What is going on here?" asked Emma  
Aurora: "That could be dangerous, Aurora," Snow spoke up.  
Killian Jones: Hook sighed "oh yes, love, i'm VERY dangerous." he grinned at her "But I'm not going to hurt my friends...probably."  
Aurora: "Who says we're friends anymore," Aurora said coldly. "We thought you were dead."  
Killian Jones: "Well, I'm sorry for that, what did you think? That I killed myself?" he rolled his eyes "Maybe I would have ran off, but never would have killed myself!"  
Killian Jones: "Snow!" hissed Emma "Do you know anything about this?"  
Aurora: "...The pirates. That's it! You ran off with those pirates!" She ran her fingers over her necklace without realizing it, like she had the nervous habit of doing.  
Aurora: "Not a thing," Snow answered.  
Killian Jones: he stared at the necklace "You kept the necklace, hmm? And good guess! You always were the smart one."  
Aurora: Her hand flew back to her side as if the necklace had burned her. "It doesn't mean anything. I just happened to be wearing it at the time of my curse."  
Killian Jones: Mulan went to Aurora "Is he dangerous?"  
Killian Jones: he rolled his eyes "Never said it did. Touchy, are we?"  
Aurora: She bit her lip. Was he? "From what I can tell...no. He's not dangerous."  
Killian Jones: Hook laughed "Yeah, not dangerous. So can you let me go now?"  
Killian Jones: Emma looked at Snow "i'm not sure this is a good idea..."  
Aurora  
Snow nodded. "Me either."  
Aurora spoke up, "May I speak with you two for a moment? Alone?"  
Killian Jones: "That's probably a good idea." said Emma, walking with them so that Hook couldn't hear. "What's going on!?"  
Aurora: "Emma, I just lost Phillip. About two hundred years ago I lost my best friend. Now I can have him back. Please untie him. If he tries anything do whatever you want with him, just let me have this one chance."  
Killian Jones: Emma sighed and said "Alright...fine." she didn't like it, but he deserved a chance "But if he does anything I'm tying him up again!"  
Killian Jones: she walked back to the tree and untied hook who grinned at her "Thank you, milady."  
Aurora: Without missing a beat Aurora ran straight up to him for the second time that day, but this time was much different. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."  
Killian Jones: "You too, princess." he broke away first "So how are you alive?"  
Aurora: "Two sleeping curses. One lasted for over a hundred years. Froze me in a way."  
Killian Jones: "You didn't get very lucky!" said Killian. His mind couldn't comprehend that she was here...but he had to get his revenge and she was not a piece in his puzzle. She didn't matter. "i got -very- lucky." lies...so many lies.  
Aurora: She sighed. "So I see who won," but she seemed to have a deeper meaning.  
Killian Jones: he licked his lips "Can't say I know what you mean...you got the better half as far as looks."  
Aurora: "It seemed like you were two people, in a way. I see who won out," she explained solemnly.  
Killian Jones: "I'm not sure if there was two people, I'm not that insane, love." he smiled "But it did take a while. I took your advice at first, you know."  
Aurora: "You did?"  
Killian Jones: "Yes. But it's hard to be careful in a pirate ship. I did try, but..." he trailed off  
Aurora: She kissed him lightly on the cheek for the third time ever. "I'm just honestly glad your alive right now."  
Killian Jones: he had grown a lot taller so he towered over her. Was he glad that he was alive? yes. He had to get his revenge. That was everything. "I'm honestly glad that I'm alive too."  
Killian Jones: Mulan pulled Aurora aside "Aurora, Phillip died for you. You can't play with a dangerous man..."  
Killian Jones: "He's a pirate. I've heard of his adventures, and none of them are free of blood."  
Aurora: She tilted her head in confusion. "What does Phillip have anything to do with this?"  
Killian Jones: "Phillip has everything to do with this." she shook her head "IF he kills you, then how Phillip died will be for nothing."  
Aurora: "I know Killian's reputation. I also know he was my best friend. He's not going to hurt me."  
Killian Jones: "If he does, then only know that I have warned you." she shook her head "He's a pirate, and not a good one at that."  
Killian Jones: *take out not a  
Aurora: "Thank you for your concern," Aurora nodded graciously. She smiled as she headed back to Killian.  
Killian Jones: Killian was looking at something far away, dark concentration on his face. She'd only seen it one time before, but it was never a good sign. the last time was when he'd stolen from the pirate ship...  
Aurora: "Oh no, something's wrong."  
Killian Jones: he looked up "What?" he looked kind of like the boy that she knew, but his face grew foreign again after a few seconds. "Is something wrong?"  
Aurora: "You just...got that look again..."  
Killian Jones: "What look?" he raised an eyebrow "I believe that this is just my face princess."  
Aurora: "It's...never mind." She decided to just change the subject, "You promised me a story."  
Killian Jones: "DId I? What do you want to know, lass?"  
Aurora: "Just...what happened to you? You're so...different. Heck, you're a -pirate-!"  
Killian Jones: "Ah, well you're going to have to be more specific than that. Several things have happened in 200 years..."  
Aurora: "I don't know! From one of the best students in class to a pirate captain? There has to be a story behind that. I guess start at the beginning, how did you fall in with pirates?"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Well, after talking to you, I went to the docks and saw the pirates...and I joined. THat's how it started." he said quickly "And I soon became first mate. I suppose I was still grieving, and that would have been why it happened. Wanted to go away and have an adventure."  
Aurora: "And why didn't you tell me? I was so worried..."  
Killian Jones: "Well, they were leaving... they would have given me a day, but I figured a clean break was better."  
Killian Jones: "And it was better if my father thought i had ran off than joined a pirate ship...he would have hated that."  
Aurora: "Your father was a bit strict...But I think he would have been better off knowing you were alive."  
Killian Jones: "Well, I didn't think that he would have thought i'd have killed myself." he said slowly "But it's still better. My name is quite known, and he need not know it."  
Aurora: "So how did you become Captain? I mean aren't pirates rather...rough?"  
Killian Jones: "They are. But I bidded my time. I never killed unless I was forced to, and it gained me respect. From then on I became first mate and the captain was killed..."  
Aurora: "I've heard of you. Fearsome Captain Hook. I never once thought it would be you."  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "Why would you?" he held out his hook "You could have never guessed."  
Aurora: She gently ran her fingers over the smooth curve of the hook. "Your hand? What happened to it?"  
Killian Jones: "Got cut off." he said, his eyes darkening into something frightening. It was no wonder he had such a reputation "Which is why I need to go to Emma's land."  
Aurora: "Your hand's in another world?" she looked highly confused.  
Killian Jones: "No, no, but I'm going to kill the person who did it." he hissed. "Who is in Emma's world. I'm going to skin myself a crocodile."  
Aurora: "Kill?" she squeaked.  
Killian Jones: "No, we're going to have a tickling fight, what do you think?"  
Aurora: "It's just hard to think of you killing anyone I guess..."  
Killian Jones: "Is it?" he stared at her "Is it, really? You've heard the stories, love."  
Killian Jones: "I'm a pirate, princess. That means rum, stealing, and murder. You can't expect anything else just because you knew me when we were kids."  
Aurora: "It's still strainge. When it's odd thinking of you as a pirate at all. Besides that one day where you stole from that ship, you didn't act anywhere near like that.."  
Killian Jones: "Yes, well that day on the ship was the beginning of the end. After that point, I was broken enough to do whatever I had to."  
Aurora: "Had to or wanted to?"  
Killian Jones: "Depends on the situation. Everyone is a mix of light and darkness, and I had just enough darkness to tip me over the edge. Darkness isn't born, it's made. YOu can't expect me to be the same."  
Aurora: "Well excuse me for not wanting someone who I care about to be a murderer! It takes a bit of getting use to, don't you think?"  
Killian Jones: "You got used to me being dead, I don't think this is nearly as extreme."  
Aurora: "You'd be surprised. I didn't have to talk to you when you were dead."  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Aurora, I'm glad to see you, but 200 years have changed you just as much as me."  
Aurora: "Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
Killian Jones: "You're broken. You've loved and lost and that changes a person. I would know."  
Aurora: "You know?"  
Killian Jones: "Of course. Pirates don't live long, love."  
Aurora: "Neither do princesses apparently, but yet we have."  
Killian Jones: "So we have." he shook his head "If you can call this living."  
Aurora: "I guess surviving is the better term. But there's still hope."  
Killian Jones: "Is there? For what?"  
Aurora: "For things to get better. The fact that my best friend is still alive after all this time is proof of that."  
Killian Jones: "Yes, but i'm not your best friend." he said, leaning towards her "I have many lovers, but never friends."  
Aurora: "You are my friend. You have always been my friend."  
Aurora: Lovers? Him? Waaat? Aurora knew all the girls in class had been infatuated with him, but he had never payed it much mind.  
Killian Jones: "WAs your friend." He said "as you said, I'm no the same person and I never will be. Dad said that exactly."  
Killian Jones: Seeing her confused expression, he said "I did return to the town a few times, and one time he caught me. It wasn't a pleasant experience."  
Aurora: "Ah. Why did you never come to see me?" She couldn't help but be a little hurt by this.  
Killian Jones: "I might have, This particular time, we'd been taking a woman with us...no, no, not like that, she begged us to take her. Wanted to get away from her husband. But either way, he took it the wrong way. Had the encounter not gone that way, I might have come to see you."  
Aurora: Her smile turned Cheshire, "So that's who it was. You said you knew how much losing love could change you, and now you just told me the who."  
Killian Jones: he flushed white "You know, for someone who is still grieving, you're quite perceptive."  
Aurora: "I haven't changed -that- much."  
Killian Jones: "No, not -that- much." he pulled at an earing "If I didn't know you better I would say that you didn't even love the boy..."  
Aurora: "What do you mean by that!" she huffed. Of course she loved Phillip!  
Killian Jones: "I mean, when Milah... let's just say that she died for a second (instead of murdered) died, I lost it. You're just sitting here like normal. I sure as hell wasn't."  
Aurora: "You think I didn't react? You think I'm -alright- right now? Just because I'm better at hiding it than you are does NOT mean I didn't love him. I did. Even the notion that I didn't is sickening! He -died- for me! Do you know what that's like? To have your true love die to protect you? It feels like it's your fault! Remember how I didn't want you to be a murderer? I almost was. I almost killed Snow because of it! I almost did something that I'm disgusted at because of it. Now tell me I didn't love him."  
Killian Jones: he raised an eyebrow "You can't say what I have an haven't experienced, princess, but I'll leave you alone for now. The less you know the better." He seemed rather startled by her reaction, but he did admire her a bit more. he never knew that she had it in her...  
Aurora: "Don't you even. I've been so sheltered all my life and look where it's gotten me. The -more- I know the better."  
Killian Jones: "Alright, then. You're perceptive enough, why exactly do you think that I'm going to kill the crocodile? My hand, right? That's all you need to know. That i'm going to kill him, and you don't need to feel sorry for me and that's all my story ever does."  
Aurora: "Oh, so he took both of your girlfriends."  
Killian Jones: He laughed "No, not quite. Go to sleep, princess, you look like hell."  
Aurora: "Really? After what I've been through you think I really want to sleep?"  
Killian Jones: "No, but I think that you need to."  
Killian Jones: when they were kids, she'd been able to fall asleep anywhere, this was strange...  
Aurora: "Trust me, I don't. I hardly ever sleep anymore."  
Killian Jones: "That explains a lot." he said "Sleeping curse, right? Nasty curse, but losing sleep over it won't help anyone. A good bit of rum would put you asleep, but I somehow thing that you would resist such a remedy."  
Aurora: "Right now I'm not sure I'd care as long as it would let me sleep. Too many nightmares." It was still odd to see him drinking though.  
Killian Jones: he nodded as if he understood. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket and popped off the cork with his teeth. After taking a good swig, he handed it to her.  
Aurora: She took a small sip and spit it right back out. "That's awful!"  
Killian Jones: he laughed "That was my initial reaction too. It's not about to break the curse, but it'll help you sleep."  
Killian Jones: his laugh wasn't quite the same. What had used to be joy and hilarity was now rather dark and conniving. everything about him was different-everything. "And don't waste my rum, that is a waste, princess."  
Aurora: "Sorry," she muttered. "I just didn't expect it would be that...awful."  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Most people don't. It's an acquired taste. And one that you don't have, obviously."  
Aurora: "Yeah. Let me try again?"  
Killian Jones: He handed it to her again "Of course, milady."  
Aurora: She forced herself to down two drinks. Although it was gross, it did help her sleep. Her head was just fuzzy enough to hold off the nightmares for a couple hours. Though she did eventually wake up screaming.  
Killian Jones: Killian, who hadn't been sleeping, rushed to her side at the same time as mulan. They gave each other annoyed looks but then awoke her. "Are you okay?" asked Mulan, while Hook just sat back down.  
Aurora: "It's burning!" she yelled half between awake and asleep.  
Killian Jones: He crouched next to her as Mulan looked around, not knowing what to do. "It's ok, you're fine now. You're fine..."  
Killian Jones: \  
Killian Jones: Mulan glared at her "No, she's not fine! She just lost Phillip! Of course she's not ok!"  
Killian Jones: Killian rubbed her cheek with his thumb, looking very concentrated and young. As if he was studying a particularly difficult test. "I know."  
Aurora: Aurora snapped back into reality with a jolt. She was shaking and couldn't control the tears from falling down her face in rivers. "It was burning! Everything was burning!" she cried as she clung to Hook for dear life.  
Killian Jones: "Took you long enough." he muttered and said "Yes, yes that's the sleeping curse." he could have told her that it wasn't real, but that would be a lie  
Aurora: "It was terrible! See? This is why I don't sleep! Don't make me go back there! Please!" She was still in a panic.  
Killian Jones: "There are worse places than that room." he decided that he needed to calm her down "Love, did I ever tell you about neverland?"  
Aurora: "No?" Her brain was so scrambled right now she didn't even register the fact that he knew about the room.  
Killian Jones: "It was a place where no one ever aged. But it was beautiful...paradise, really. The grass was greener than a vibrant frog and the sky more beautiful than a singing bluebird." he had to stumble to find the right words "The only thing that plagued it was a small boy, not unlike myself in my day. His name was Peter Pan..."  
Aurora: "Why was that a bother?" She was slightly calmer now. Starting to imagine the beauty of Neverland.  
Killian Jones: he stroked her hair as Mulan watched him too carefully "Well, he was very much a bother, because -he-, first of all, was not as handsome as me, and secondly, because he hated pirates more than anything. He would fly around the ship trying to be a nuisance."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, because looks are really just -that- important," she teased. "Why didn't he like pirates?"  
Killian Jones: "Looks are the only reason I'm alive." he was glad that she was calming down, but now he had to finish the story "I'm not sure. But he definately made an act of following us around and stopping us from doing anything interesting. And he happened to like calling me codfish... which was more annoying than irksome."  
Aurora: "Interesting?" she raised an eyebrow. "How did looks save your life? Almost get eaten by a shark but then he said 'oh wait, you're too hot to kill'?"  
Killian Jones: he laughed "No, that only happened once. But one time I did get taken by a kingdom...it was while you were asleep, see, but your mom didn't care for pirates much...that is until she saw my beautiful face. She let me go while the king was bathing."  
Killian Jones: of course, that wasn't true, but he couldn't help himself.  
Aurora: "My mother died when I was two. How could you not remember that?"  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Not the point, little dove."  
Aurora: She laughed, "My mother didn't die! Well, not when I was two anyway...But that still did -not- happen!"  
Killian Jones: "No, you're right, it didn't, but it would have been a hell of a story."  
Aurora: "I'm sure you have plenty of those. I don't think you need to make them up."  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "True enough. But you're calm, so it worked."  
Aurora: She smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.  
Killian Jones: it was good to see her smile, but he had a quest and he wasn't going to abandon it. He had to remember his revenge. His eyes grew hard and he sat down next to her "Of course."  
Aurora: Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at his sudden change. "Did I say something wrong?"  
Killian Jones: "Of coures you haven't, love...there are a few things that you could do right, though..." he purred  
Aurora: Her eyebrows shot to her hairline. "You're hitting on me...that's new...uh..."  
Killian Jones: he shook his head with a crooked grin. He hit on everyone-it was funny to see someone recoil at it. No one ever said no to him...or anything bad, really. "It doesn't have to be."  
Aurora: Aurora was completely at a loss. What could she possibly say? Her best friend who may not be her best friend anymore but still was sort of acting like it even though he was now a pirate...was hitting on her. "Uhhhh..."  
Killian Jones: "That is most women's response as well. Though some have slightly better instincts..."  
Aurora: "Really? Most women respond by wondering why their best friend is hitting on them?" she joked a bit awkwardly.  
Killian Jones: This was too much fun...he hadn't had so much fun in a while! Neverland didn't have too many beauties... "Yes, that's exactly what I meant, Rora."  
Aurora: She laughed. "I haven't been called that in years."  
Killian Jones: "well, then obviously you haven't met the right people." he lowered his eyelids and said "Most pirates wouldn't bother to flirt, you know."  
Aurora: "You're not most pirates. What would most pirates do then?"  
Killian Jones: "Well... Let's just say that I'm a gentleman and they're not." He wasn't going to give her the gruesome details.  
Aurora: "See? I knew it. Not even a pirates life could completely take the gentleman out of you," she said triumphantly.  
Killian Jones: "I'm always a gentleman." he said in a deeper voice  
Aurora: "And I'm a lady," her voice came out a bit breathy.  
Killian Jones: "You always have been that." he stood up "Well, we are going to continue walking, are we not?"  
Aurora: "What do you mean?" she inquired, yet stood up and began to follow him.  
Killian Jones: "Well I assume that you weren't just here to find me. YOu must have been going somewhere."  
Aurora: "Not the walking thing," she rolled her eyes, "The thing about me having always been a lady."  
Killian Jones: "I mean, even when we broke into the pirate ship, your manners did not evade you."  
Aurora: She raise an eyebrow. "Yes, because breaking into a pirate ship is just so classy."  
Killian Jones: "Definately. No-but you thought that it wasn't right, that we shouldn't take anything, remember." he'd gotten much more attractive in his time. Even if his attrctiveness was in his roughness.  
Aurora: "I don't really think that counts as ladylike. Just following the rules I guess." While Aurora had also become more attractive over the years, hers came more from her softness, although that softness did have an edge just below the surface.  
Killian Jones: He admired her beauty for a second before saying "Let us wake the others then, love?"  
Aurora: "Let's not. Let them sleep while they can, they'll awake soon anyway."  
Killian Jones: "So they shall. What do you suppose we should do while we're waiting, then princess?" he asked suggestively.  
Aurora: "What did you have in mind?" she asked a bit ironically.  
Killian Jones: "Hmm, let's see." She was too damn innocent. It was really quite hilarious "I've got several things in mind actually."  
Aurora: Unlike what he assumed, she knew -exactly- what he had in mind, but it was so fun to tease him. To play her part as the innocent little princess. "Oh?"  
Killian Jones: he hit her upside the head playfully "You are no fun, princess."  
Aurora: She dramatically gasped. "How dare you touch a princess in such a manner!"  
Killian Jones: "Pirate, love, i've done a lot worse to a princess before... I'd say that you were much too pretty to take, but... oh, a pirate is always in search of beautiful things, is he not?"  
Aurora: "So now I'm beautiful, am I?" she smiled a bit mischievously.  
Killian Jones: "Oh, lass, you always have been...but age has done you far better than most.''  
Aurora: "You as well. You don't look a day over one-fifty," she teased. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you just admitted to a school boy crush."  
Killian Jones: "Maybe, maybe not." he teased "But i'm not in school anymore."  
Aurora: "But apparently I'm still beautiful." She loved this. Falling back into their banter. It reminded her of how they use to be, always teasing each other.  
Killian Jones: "You know what would make you more beautiful?" he asked, pulling her forward with his hook.  
Aurora: "What?" She didn't protest to the proximity. She didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of enjoying it. He -was- attractive. A little part of her was mad at herself for this so soon after Phillip, but she ignored that part. She should be happy again, and if a little harmless flirting was making her feel better, then why not?  
Killian Jones: "Losing the clothes." he said, with a smirk, leaning closer to her face "Milady."  
Aurora: "And you would just love to help me out of them, wouldn't you?" she breathed silkily and leaned closer herself.  
Killian Jones: "Always." he breathed. The coal around his eyes, though was helpful to keep sun out of them, lined them just well enough that the blue was made bright. "But I don't think for a second that you would let me."  
Aurora: "You know me well. Though you are doing one heck of a job at convincing me." Aurora? Aurora! That's more than harmless flirting! Her mind seemed to scream at her. She wasn't really listening at the moment.  
Killian Jones: he lowered his eyelids as if staring at the ground "You wouldn't be the first to say so... If only..." if only he didn't have somewhere to be, somewhere to go, he would want to stay. If it weren't for the crocodile.  
Aurora: "And that's exactly why I'm not going to be one at all," she smiled and pulled away easily. Or it looked easy, it was actually more difficult than she would have liked to admit.  
Killian Jones: he grinned "You know, I always do like a challenge."  
Aurora: "Yep. I remember because you always wanted all A's yet you never had the brains for it."  
Killian Jones: he smirked ''not what I meant, princess. Maybe I was just...distracted."  
Aurora: "Oh, by what? My flawless good looks?" she joked.  
Killian Jones: "No, by Jack's" he said sarcastically "You know, what I ever saw in her I don't know. Though I suppose my mind wasn't quite on the right track..."  
Aurora: "And I doubt it has been ever since, Mr. you-would-look-better-wi thout-clothes-on."  
Killian Jones: "There is a very good chance of that, but at least I have good taste."  
Aurora: "You have a point there. Too bad I can't be like you in that retrospect," Aurora laughed.  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Not everyone can be as amazing as me, love." He shrugged "Even you."  
Aurora: "You're right. I'm not -as- amazing. I'm better."  
Killian Jones: he shook his head "Want to test that?"  
Aurora: "And how would we do that?"  
Killian Jones: "Oh, you know, a little of this and that. You know what, I'll be imaginative, you tell me."  
Aurora: "You could thoroughly inspect me then I'll return the favor?"  
Killian Jones: he licked his lips "You're a tease, you know that?"  
Aurora: "Yeah," she nodded. "And you love it."  
Killian Jones: "I love a lot of things." he stared at her "You rank right under explicit women and gold."  
Aurora: She laughed, "Hey, that's pretty high on the list."  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "True, true. But you'll find that you can so easily move higher up the list..." he gave a crooked smile  
Aurora: "Let me guess, by joining the 'explicit women' category?"  
Killian Jones: he nodded "There we go! You do have brains!"  
Aurora: "And apparently you don't. Either that or you don't know me too well."  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "Never said I thought you would, I just said that you -could-." He wiggled his eyebrows "And ditto, love."  
Aurora: "It's sad. I don't like not knowing you. Feels..strainge."  
Killian Jones: "That's alright, lass, not many people do. You woudn't be the first to try."  
Aurora: "Would I be the first to succeed?"  
Killian Jones: "Nope." he whispered "But you'd be on a very short list."  
Aurora: "Good. That means it is possible," she smiled smugly.  
Killian Jones: he shrugged "Yes, but you won't like it much. Good luck."  
Aurora: "Eh, I think that might surprise you."  
Killian Jones: "Maybe, maybe it will. Now, if you look behind you, you'll see that Swan is waking up. If you could stop her from tying me up again i'd be appreciative."  
Aurora: "Say please," Aurora smirked.  
Killian Jones: he licked his bottom lip and said the magic word, then sat down next to Emma "Hello Swan, awake early, I see?" he was slightly tipsy from drinking teh night before, but not enough taht he failed to notice her beauty.  
Aurora: "Hook?" she asked kind of groggy.  
Killian Jones: Hook grinned "Hello, love! Awake yet? in this world, we are slaves to time. In other words, tick, tock."  
Aurora: "You're not helping your case of not getting tied back up," Emma's voice reflected her irritation.  
Killian Jones: "Aurora will protect me." he said jokinly "Won't you, lass?"  
Aurora: "Not if you keep being annoying," she smiled.  
Killian Jones: he frowned at her "I'm not being annoying! Now c'mon! Unless you don't want to get home!"  
Aurora: Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Aurora had a grin, "You haven't changed as much as you think, Killian."  
Killian Jones: he mocked Emma's expression "and obviously, neither have you. Now let's go!" he'd never been a patient man and being a pirate had only fed that habit.  
Aurora: "You yourself said that I had!" Aurora protested.  
Killian Jones: "I said that you've changed, not that you're that different!" he said "AAANnyway." then realized how childish he sounded...what was he doing? It was as if he was trying to fit her image of him...interesting. "We need to find the compass before Cora does."  
Aurora: Emma looked between them with a thoughtful expression. Aurora laughed, "Such a big, bad pirate."  
Killian Jones: "Well you don't need to know about that part. As it is, Cora is something much more dangerous than any of us, and she will catch up to us eventually."  
Aurora: "Yeah, for some reason you don't seem as dangerous as I thought," Emma commented, mostly to herself.  
Killian Jones: "They never do." he said with a smirk  
Aurora: "Let's just go," Emma was still half in her mind.  
Killian Jones: he grinned "There we go! Now, Aurora, love, can you climb?"  
Aurora: "...Why?"  
Killian Jones: "Because I'm not going up with Mulan. No offence, but I think she might kill me... oh did I not explain? We're climbing a beanstock."  
Aurora: "What?" all four women said at once  
Killian Jones: "Yes, well I have a counter spell in my bag if you will untie my hands..." he winked at Emma "And my hook if you will."  
Aurora: Emma turned to Aurora, "Sure we can trust him?" Aurora nodded after a split second's hesitation.  
Killian Jones: Hook smiled "Of course you can, love."  
Aurora: Emma pursed her lips in annoyance but reluctantly untied him, but still didn't return the hook.  
Killian Jones: he noticed her hesitation to return his hook but decided not to push it. they had to trust him so that he could get the compass for cora. "Beautiful, now, you never answered my quesion, love, can you climb?"  
Aurora: "I guess..." Aurora said, still uneasy.  
Killian Jones: "Beautiful. As beautiful as your companions are, they very well might chop off my head if I turn the other way."  
Aurora: "Yet you think I won't?" she raised an eyebrow, "That just might be your fatal mistake."  
Killian Jones: "Oh, you won't kill me until I give you reason to, princess." he realized his mistake... until, not if...  
Aurora: "Then don't give me a reason," she smiled.  
Killian Jones: "I'll try my best. You know women, always willing to attack you for the strangest of things." he looked at Emma "I'm afraid I really must ask for my hook, I can't climb one-handed."  
Aurora: "Fine," Emma replied begrudgingly, but returned his hook just the same. However she kept a much closer eye on him.  
Killian Jones: he grinned and winked at her "THank you, milady." returning to the beanstock, he began climbing "Your first beanstock, hmm? You never forget your first."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes, "I'm going to pretend I didn't catch the double meaning in that."  
Killian Jones: "What?" he said innocently "I would never say such a thing! That would just be...disgraceful."  
Aurora: "Because you didn't say worse last night, hmm?"  
Killian Jones: "Definately not." he agreed as they got higher and higher. "Now, I might have failed to mention the giant."  
Aurora: "The WHAT?!" Mulan, Snow, and Emma all heard twenty seconds later.  
Killian Jones: "Ah... yes, the giant. There is one left. Now the real question may be: how do we get past it."  
Aurora: "Well if you would have told me when we were on the ground we could have asked the others for help! I remember how your plans usually went..."  
Killian Jones: "Yes well i've had a while to fix up my plan-making skills. How about this. I've got a sleeping potionthing and I'll distract him and you throw it in his faec?"  
Aurora: "Oh yay. I get to get close to a giant's face. Your plan making hasn't improved much, Killian."  
Killian Jones: he gave a thumbs up "You can tell me that when it fails." he jumped to the top "Ah...you cut yourself?"  
Aurora: "Just a scrape," she said as she inspected a small gash on her arm.  
Killian Jones: he frowned and pulled a bottle out of his pocket, pulling the cork out with his teeth. He poured it over her hand.  
Aurora: "Ouch!" she jerked it back at the stinging sensation.  
Killian Jones: He ripped a piece of fabric off of his clothes and wrapped it around her hand, pulling it with his teeth. "Now-you stand on that statue" he said while wrapping "And I'll get him to face you. When he does, throw this pouch at him.''  
Aurora: "This seems about as good an idea as breaking into a pirate ship," she sighed.  
Killian Jones: "Yes, but we didn't get caught that time either, did we?" he said, giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His smiles never did anymore. They were empty.  
Aurora: "I'll agree when you smile."  
killian jones: he gave her a look but smiled. Again it was fake  
Aurora: "Nope. Not good enough."  
killian jones: he rolled his eyes "Do you want to get us killed? What do you want?"  
Aurora: "I told you. I want you to smile. A -real- smile."  
killian jones: "I just gave you a smile. Why do you want me to smile? Princesses..."  
Aurora: "Because I need to know you're still in there somewhere. You always had the best smile and I want to see it again."  
killian jones: "We don't have time for this." he said. He didn't know exactly what she wanted...  
Aurora: "Then I'd hurry. You see, I'm a princess and we don't do well when we don't get what we want..." Which wasn't true at ALL, but when she had her mind set on something...okay, maybe just a hair true...But not a princess in general thing!  
killian jones: he gave her a look of irritation, which was very real before saying "That's like asking you to REALLY laugh about something that isn't funny."  
Aurora: She shrugged, "Then I'd find something to smile about quickly."  
killian jones: Annoyed, he thought deeply, trying his best to think. He thought of Milah, when he first saw her and a small smile almost graced his lips, but as soon as that thought came up, her death did as well and a scowl came on before he could smile. "Look, let's just go."  
Aurora: "Soooo close, but nope. Still not budging." She was adamant about this. She wanted this little glimpse of her friend, and darn it, she was going to get it!  
killian jones: he glared at her "How about this, for the first time in your life-NO."  
Aurora: "Oh, I've heard that several times in my life, but apparently you haven't. So, no. I'm not moving. If you want me to agree to your ridiculous plan, then agree to my ridiculous terms. "  
killian jones: he took her by her shoulders and closed his eyes, imagining something later in Milah's history...nothing to do with the crocodile. He remebmered when he'd found some mermaids and...flirted with them. Oh the lecture he got. Back then it was very strange, but now it was funny. He smiled at her and opened his eyes. It was small, but it was a real smile at least.  
Aurora: A huge smile burst across her face in return. Her best friend was still there somewhere. "Perfect," she touched her lips to the tip of his nose playfully. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
killian jones: "It's more difficult than you'd think. Now can we go or are you going to ask me to do something a little more...exotic?"  
Aurora: "Do you want me to?" she purred, but was totally kidding.  
killian jones: "You're a tease." he said "But any day when you mean it..."  
Aurora: She laughed. "Maybe," she winked. Why was this so fun? She had never been like this before. But maybe because she just felt so comfortable around him thanks to their past?  
killian jones: His face instantly sobered as if it was never flirtacious. "Alright, so love, get up on that statue..."  
killian jones: None of his expressions were sincere anymore, but when the giant came out of his lair, he seemed rather frightened for a second before saying "HEY! YOU WANT TO KILL A HUMAN? HMM? WELL IM THE WORST HUMAN AROUND!''  
Aurora: Right when the giant turned to the noise Aurora hit him right in the face with the sleeping dust. Lucky shot too, she couldn't even bair to look as she through it.  
killian jones: the giant collapsed right on top of kilian. Of couse he was okay-a little smushed, but he couldn't get out for a second...  
Aurora: Aurora ran right to him. "Killian? Killian! Are you alright?!"  
killian jones: Killian crawled out of under the giant "Of course. You think I'd be bested by a giant?" he looked ruffled, but not entirely smooshed. "He won't be out for long, we'd better get going.  
Aurora: She shook her head, "Only you."  
killian jones: He didn't answer her and walked into the giants lair, his eyes shining with lust as he saw all of the gold...pirate...  
Aurora: "Down boy. We're here for the compass, that's it."  
killian jones: He sighed and put down the coins "You know, I bet we could take some back with us..."  
Aurora: "No. What good would it do you anyway?"  
killian jones: "Oh you can buy a lot of things with gold...Like rum..."  
Aurora: "Which you have. Besides, where would you buy rum when no one's in the realm? Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones: "Oh I have my suppliers. You'd be surprised." He grinned falsely "And I don't have nearly enough rum, love."  
Aurora: "If you had all the rum in the world somehow I don't think it would be enough. What happened to 'drinking makes you do stupid things'?"  
killian jones: "Only if you can't hold your liquor." he said "And I do."  
Aurora: "And how do you gain resistance? By drinking too much and doing stupid stuff."  
killian jones: he shrugged "Yeah, but I don't have to worry about that now, do I? I'd have to drink a hell of a lot to get to that point now...''  
Aurora: "Yes, but I'd like to know how you got to that point."  
killian jones: "By being a pirate." he said "You sure do have a lot of questions."  
Aurora: "And you sure don't have a lot of answers. You -despised- alcohol. What happened?"  
killian jones: He tightened his jaw "Well I drank with Jack the one time, didn't I?" he avoided the question. That wasn't hers to know.  
Aurora: "Well yes...but I kind of figured that would be a one time thing..." She knew she was onto something here. Dangerous territory.  
killian jones: "Well, then you figured wrong." his flirtacious mask was gone for a second, but he soon grew fake again. "You can't be right about everything, love."  
Aurora: "Stop," she said suddenly. "Stop being fake. Be real again."  
killian jones: "Being fake? And you're the one to judge if I'm being real or not?"  
Aurora: "Yep. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person alive who knows what the non-fake you is like. Or at least has met him."  
killian jones: "Well, see, i'm not the same person, but that doesn't mean i'm pretending to be someone else." He rolled his eyes "Now look, the giant is going to wake up now."  
Aurora: "Fine, let's go. But don't think you've completely escaped this conversation."  
killian jones: "I wouldn't dare." he said, sighing. "Now-" the giant came tumbling through the door "Da**it!" he cursed "We need to find the compass, and quick!"  
killian jones: A strange glint appeared in his eyes-a dangerous one and he said "Aurora, go over next to the gold. It'll only take a second."  
Aurora: "Alright...?" her voice was uncertain, but she did as she was told anyway.  
killian jones: He called the giant over to him, but as soon as he was close-killian jabbed him in the foot, as fast as lightning, sending him tumbling over a line, where a gate crashed over him. However, on teh giants way down, he hit a few boulders that came down on top of him.  
killian jones: *of killian*  
Aurora: "Killian!" She ran over to him and kept shouting his name. He had to be okay. He just had to be.  
killian jones: he didn't answer, covered by boulders. The necklace was on the giant's neck  
Aurora: Aurora glanced between the giant and Killian. Racing over to the giant she called, "If you help him I'll get you out of there!"  
killian jones: "Why should i?" asked the giant stubbornly  
Aurora: "Because you'll get free! Please just help me!"  
killian jones: the giant stared at her "Why? You'll just kill me anyway."  
Aurora: "Why would you automatically think that? We have no reason to."  
killian jones: He nodded "I'll help you, but I don't think for a second that you will spare me."  
Aurora: She raised her right hand, "I swear on my honor as a princess no harm shall become you."  
killian jones: Once he was released, he lifted the boulders off of killian, revealing a slightly more crumpled man who was unconcious.  
Aurora: "Oh my goodness!" Aurora gasped and rushed over to him, unsure of what to do.  
killian jones: His eyes opened after a few moments and he struggled to sit up "How much did I drink?"  
Aurora: Aurora let out a shaky, but relieved, laugh. "Nothing. You got hit by a rock...Actually, pretty similar circumstances now that I think about it."  
killian jones: He nodded and looked at the giant, hostility growing in his icy eyes "I see we've found a truce. Look, we need the compass." (can you be the giant?)  
Aurora: "And why would I give it to you," the giant crossed his arms in amusement, "I've already helped you more than I had to."  
killian jones: "Because we've spared your life." he said "And because we need it. What use would a giant have for a magic compass?"  
Aurora: "What would a pirate have use for a magic compass?"  
killian jones: "For revenge." he said "There was a crocodile a long time ago who took my true love's heart and crushed it in his bare hands right in front of me and he deserves to pay for it."  
killian jones: eventually, after a bit of coaxing from aurora, and blatant silence from killian, who should have never done any of the talking in the first place, the giant let them go. They'd been relieved and jumped down the beanstock as quickly as they could. Killian seemed relieved, but immediately put on his mask again, refusing to show any kind of emotion.  
Aurora: "Well that was...different," she laughed. "I'm pretty sure only you could talk me into going up a beanstalk to meet a giant."  
killian jones: "I could probably talk you into a lot of things, love. Want to test it?"  
Aurora: "Do your worst," she smiled.  
killian jones: He took some rum out of his pocket, unaware of their previous conversation. "Perhaps another day. I may be a pirate, but I do need sleep."  
Aurora: "Wimp," she t


	10. College ProfessorStudent

Aurora: 8 - Hook as college professor, Aurora as college student  
Aurora: "Belle! Hurry up or we're going to miss our first class! Not a great way to start Jr. year!" Aurora called into their dorm.  
killian jones: Belle nodded, running after Aurora, books nearly tumbling out of her hands "Ah-okay! Um-our first rclass...308, . It's not very far from here, just a few...we're here!" She rushed into the room, and the bell rang after only a moment.  
Aurora: "English," Aurora sighed as they took their seats, "My least favorite class and not even relevant to my major!"  
killian jones: The teacher, Mr. Jones, clicked the pen with his chin and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "That was a close call. Were you doing anything -important- by any chance?" He turned to the rest of the class and said "I'm not going to write my name on the board, I'm pretty sure you can remember it, it's really not that hard." The English teacher grinned at a couple girls in the front row, but...he must have just been being friendly, there's no way...that any teacher would flirt with a student. "Let's get to know each other, shall we? Don't be afraid to...really get into it. How about this-you write a two page essay telling me exactly why you belong in this class. Starting now you've got about an hour, hurry up."  
Aurora: Aurora scoffed under her breath. That was the worst 'get to know you' activity she'd ever heard of, but she got out a pen and notebook anyway. It took her a minute to get started though. English was her worst subject and she couldn't stand it. There was only one thing she could do, BS the two pages.  
killian jones: Belle finished her two pges quickly and put her pen carefully next to her paper. Mr. Jones, who was apparently too lazy to collect the papers, had the students bring their papers to him. When he saw Aurora and Belle, his eyebrows raised and he bit his lip in a decidedly attractive way. "I look forward to reading your papers, bla bla bla. That's what teachers are supposed to say, yes?" He looked at the top page and said "Was it really nessesary to label the paper 'i deserve to be in this class because i'm awesome'''  
Aurora: "What?" Aurora raised an eyebrow.  
killian jones: Belle turned a cherry red and she hid her nose behind a rather large book. Mr. Jones stood up and picked up a book labeled peter pan... his hand looked like strange, and a glove covered it mysteriously. "You're going to pick a book up from this stack and I want it read by next week. From that point you'll be writing an essay about the symbolism."  
Aurora: The reading was easy for Aurora. She could tear through a book in the snap of her fingers. The paper on the other hand...She had Belle look over it and correct a few things. She hoped with that she'd get at least a B? Maybe?  
killian jones: Belle was looking straight at the teacher, her face in a strange expression. "What's wrong with his hand?" she asked "There's something wrong with it... I think it's prosthetic."  
Aurora: "I noticed that too," Aurora answered in a whisper.  
killian jones: "Hmm." She muttered "It doesn't matter, let's go pick out a book." Most of them were fairy tales, but some of them were about mythology.  
Aurora: "Another one? Yeash! Is that all we're going to do in this class?" she whined to Belle. Still careful to keep her voice down.  
killian jones  
"Yeah I know...it's kind of weird! I guess we have to do two of these books for 'diversity'" She shook her head "Personally I think it's just stupid!"  
Mr. Jones glanced at her "Aurora I need to talk to you after class.  
Aurora: "Alright?" there was a bit of question in her voice, but besides that she chose not to worry. This was the second class, how bad could it be? She returned to her seat next to Belle. "What do you think that's about?"  
killian jones: "I don't know." Said Belle, her expression twisted into one of confusion. "You haven't done anything wrong yet!"  
Aurora: "Yet?! Thaaanks," Aurora laughed.  
killian jones: "Sorry, I just mean...oh you know what I mean." She blushed and the class reached it's end. "Hey I've got to go, you'd better go talk to Mr. Jones."  
Aurora: "See ya. Meet back in the dorm at seven for movie night?"  
killian jones: Belle nodded and Mr. Jones waited for her. WHen he spoke, his strong irish accent was disarming. "You failed your paper. You were the only one who failed in any of my classes, love."  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. In all her life she had never completely failed at any schoolwork. "I...failed?"  
killian jones: "So you did. Writing isn't exactly your strong suit, is it? I would advise getting a tutor."  
Aurora: "I...yes. I can tear through a book like that," she snapped her fingers, "and in my head it makes sense but when I try to put it on paper..."  
killian jones: He nodded "You could try to get a tutor, or I could take you right after class.''  
Aurora: "You would tutor me?" It wasn't usual for professors to have time to give that much attention to one student and she wanted to make sure she'd heard him right.  
killian jones: He nodded. His wife had passed away only weeks ago, and he was still getting used to his empty schedule. Having something to do might do him well. "I would, if that's what you choose to do. English may or may not be important to your major, but being able to write something down is important for any job description. What is your major?" He asked, curious.  
Aurora: "Marine Biology," she answered.  
killian jones: He nodded "Alright, then. I'll see you after class starting tomorrow?" He would start today, but he had a bottle of rum under his desk that was just itching to get opened... and he really didn't feel like dealing with a whiny teenage girl.  
Aurora: "Sound's great. Thank you," and she meant it. This wasn't something everyone got, and she was truly grateful.  
killian jones: He nodded "Alright then, I imagine you have another class? I can't take up all of your time." He wanted to say to say that she could take up all of the time that she very well wanted, but... that would be innappropriate. Not that it really mattered to him, but it just seemed wrong to say anything like that around such a innocent soul. And he really really wanted that rum. The longer she was there, the longer he stayed sober.  
Aurora: She nodded in goodbye and headed out to her next class. She stopped for lunch first since it didn't start for an hour. But after that, which was a much more enjoyable class for her, she headed back to the dorm for a much needed girls night.  
killian jones: Belle smiled at Aurora "Hello! How was class with mr. Jones?" She blushed as she recited all of the rumors about him and previous school girls.  
Aurora: Aurora scoffed. "You have that class too. Besides, I'm sure all of that is just crap from the rumor mill. You know not to believe it. He is a -professor- after all."  
killian jones: "Sure, but did he flirt with you at all?" Asked Belle. As nice as Belle was, she was pretty easy to believe rumors.  
Aurora: "Of course not. He just offered to tutor me," she shook her head.  
Killian: "Oh." She looked both relieved and disappointed. "So what movie?"  
Aurora: "The British Mean Girls. St. Trinians!"  
Killian: "ooh! Okay!" (Not done)  
Killian: the next day, mr. Jones didn't seem so awake. He kept massaging his temples and he only spoke when he had to. On the other hand, he didn give out any homework.  
Aurora: Aurora let the class clear out before approaching his desk. "Mr. Jones," she nodded with a smile in greeting.  
Killian: he nodded with a rather pained smile "all right, (whatever her last name is) sit down and we'll start."  
Aurora: Aurora sat and began digging through her bag to pull out her last paper.  
Killian: he dug into the paper, telling her exactly how to make it acceptable and what he suggested. He didn't seem overly happy to your a student, but that was only because of his pounding hangover.  
Aurora: "Um, Mr. Jones? Is-is something wrong? You seem a bit ill..." she said tentatively.  
Killian: He shook his head "no I'm fine, just a headache. As for you... This paper is starting to look better. That's what I'm lookin for in a paper."  
Aurora: "It's starting to make a lot more sense, but how do you connect the thesis and conclusion? You lost me at that part." He really was being a huge help though. Writing had never made sense for her at all and it was really starting to click. She was glad she had such an excellent teacher.  
Killian: He nodded and continued teaching her In a way that made a lot more sense. However, behind him A large whiskey bottle was present, even if It was mostly hidden. It probably wasnt safe to mention it, but it was rather strange.  
Aurora: "Is that a whisky bottle?" she finally asked. She'd noticed it at the beginning of class and had been wondering, but thought it rude to ask. However, curiosity had finally won out.  
Killian: he laughed, his mind racing to find an excuse "yes, I confiscated it from a student a while back."  
Aurora: "Wow, someone was stupid enough to bring it to class?" she scoffed, quickly remembered who she was with, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to say.  
killian jones: He laughed, his attractive blue eyes narrowing in amusement. "Yes, it wasn't the smartest idea was it? And don't worry I don't bite. Ususally."  
Aurora: 'Kinky' was the first thing that popped into her head and she blushed at the thought. That wasn't usually where her mind was. "I feel sorry for those when you do."  
killian jones: "They don't ususally mind." Then he realized who he was talking to. He talked that way with everyone else, but she was a child... "Sorry. Anyway, I think that's all for today."  
Aurora: She couldn't help her laugh escaping. At least she wasn't the only one. "Until next time then?"  
killian jones  
"Until next time, milady." He smiled and waved, itching for the bottle... but if it was emptier next time, she would surely know. Unless he drank it all?  
Belle pranced up to her "Hello! Okay, okay, so the rumors must be true! I talked to a girl who said..."  
Aurora: "Said what?" Aurora rolled her eyes. It was a completely ridiculous notion.  
killian jones: "Well she said that...you know I can't remember." She frowned "I guess it doesn't matter, you're right, a teacher would never go after students, that's just..." she shook her head "Anyway, I have this teacher, Mr. Gold... and he's really awesome!"  
Aurora: "Exactly! Just because he's a bit of a flirt doesn't mean anything. And that's great! I'm glad you have a good teacher, it really makes life easier."  
killian jones: "It does!" Her eyes lit up "I"m going to be his new student aid...everyone else hates him but I think that relaly he's just..." she paused "I don't know, sad."  
Aurora: "Belle! Remember what you just said! 'A teacher would never go after a student'!"  
killian jones: She blushed "Na-Oh I don't..." She was too ruffled to continue but they just walked side by side. "I don't mean it like that, you know. He's just...you know, he's crippled and kind of sad and it's just...sad."  
Aurora: "Uh-huh. Suuure you don't," Aurora teased. Obviously she didn't really think Belle liked a teacher that way.  
killian jones: Killian was walking down the hallway, and he didn't seem to be in pain anymore from the ''headache.'' He didn't seem to notice them.  
Aurora: Aurora knew very well it took skill to trip over thin air. And right then she apparently gained that skill. A few notebooks slipped out of her back and she was quickly trying to scoop them up and get up before anyone noticed.  
killian jones: He turned around and immediately knealt to the ground to help her pick up the books. He put them into her arms and said "Aurora, love, are you doing anything? I don't have a student aid yet, and I have too many papers to grade by tomorrow."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "So you ask the only one to fail a paper?"  
killian jones: "Well, you did fail the paper." He admitted "But you're also the only one at this moment who knows exactly what I look for."  
Aurora: "Point. Sure, I'll help. Was just going to watch some TV anyway," she shrugged. Turning to Belle she said, "See ya."  
killian jones: Belle raised an eyebrow. She had noticed the slight tinge of alcohol on the teacher's breath and didn't really like it. "Okay, I'll see you later, Aurora." Killian did seem fairly light, as if he had just released a lot of stress and guilt.  
killian jones: He walked in before her and disposed of the empty bottle. Then he put up a huge stack of paper. "This is my problem." He banged his head on the desk "Why in the world would I want to be a teacher."  
Aurora: "Summer's off?" she shrugged.  
killian jones: "Good point." he said, pointing at her with his good hand. He really was only a few years older than her. You would think that it would be illegal for such a good-looking young man to be a teacher. Maybe he was older than he looked. There was a picture frame on his desk of a pretty young woman and what looked to be her wedding day, so he must be older than her by a few years at least. His tipsy brain made grading even more difficult.  
Aurora: "You are rather young to be a professor? If you don't mind me saying."  
killian jones: "Not at all." he said "But I promise, i'm not too young." He grinned and looked back at the paper, wondering how to spell hippopotamus. His brain was too fuzzy to remember...  
killian jones: "I'm not too old either." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes angling up. Was he flirting with her? In his inebriated state, he didn't think about her like a student..  
Aurora: She laughed a bit uncomfortable, but she knew he must be teasing...Right? Well...she could tease back. "Good to know," she had a hint of a smirk.  
killian jones: "I'm sure it is." He countered "But there are far more important things than age."  
Aurora: "Like?" she cocked an eyebrow.  
killian jones: "Oh, I'll leave that to the imagination."  
Aurora: "Sounds like an...entertaining thought." Since when did she know how to flirt? Was this really flirting?  
killian jones: That was when he knew he was fairly drunk. It felt good, he never felt this good sober. "Oh, but thoughts only get you so far."  
Aurora: "And how far are you hoping to go?"  
killian jones: "With a student?" He asked, the realization hitting him "Oh no, I'm not suicidal."  
Aurora: She laughed and turned back to her work, "Good answer."  
killian jones: "They...always...are" he said, concentrating on his grading.  
killian jones: At the end of the hour, he had let her go, and as her roomate, Belle was waiting in their room, looking concerned.  
Aurora: Aurora hurried back to the dorm because of the chilly weather. She threw her scarf and jacket on the hook as she called, "I'm back!"  
killian jones: "Good." She looked relieved as if she'd thought Mr. Jones was going to kill her or something. Really she was just worried, getting put in a room with a drunk teacher...well it just didn't seem safe. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
Aurora: "Yeah? I'm fine?...Why?"  
killian jones: "WEll..." Belle looked confused "You didn't notice? He was kind of drunk I just didn't know...you know..."  
Aurora: "He was? I...didn't notice, but that makes sense."  
killian jones: "Why? What happened?"  
Aurora: "Well..." she could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks, "he was kind of...flirty."  
killian jones: "What did he say?" Belle was in ultra-friend mode now... oh crap  
Aurora: "It was just a bit of teasing," she blew it off. Aurora got comfortable on the couch and motioned for Belle to join her. She knew this was going to be a discussion. Why Belle was being so weird about it though was a mystery.  
killian jones: "He's a teacher!" She said "And he was drunk! Do you know how...how weird that is!?"  
Aurora: "It's not like he was actually hitting on me! It was just a bit of harmless flirting!"  
killian jones: "How is that harmless? He's a teacher!" She said, shaking her head "And if he was drunk during school...well the school should know about it..."  
Aurora: "This is -after- classes have ended. We're not high schooler's, we're in collage. How was it harm-ful- at all?"  
killian jones: "It could be!" She exclaimed "And anyway, he could be an alcoholic...wouldn't that be...weird?"  
Aurora: "He was drunk once. Like you've never been! I saw you at that party remember? Are you an alcoholic? We were just talking to pass the time and it turned into a little flirting, how is that weird?"  
killian jones: She frowned "I know you're right...I just...have a weird feeling about him. I'm sorry."  
killian jones: "Wait, wait did you say that you flirted?" She raised an eyebrow "I know...he's kind of attractive, but...?"  
Aurora: "Kind of," Aurora's tone turned more gossipy. Like normal girls at a sleep over. "I did. I actually flirted back."  
killian jones: "Wha!?" Her eyes widened "Are you attracted to a teacher!?  
Aurora: "Who says 'attracted to' anymore?" she gave her friend and weird look. "And to answer your question, no. It just...felt good after...you know."  
killian jones: SHe nodded "Okay, yeah...it just seems really weird..." she shook her head "A lot of girls find him... 'cute' (better than attractive?) so I just didn't know."  
Aurora: Aurora had to try really hard not to roll her eyes. "Cute? Do you have eyes? Even a nun like you had to admit..."  
killian jones: "Ok fine, he's completely gorgeous, but he's also...I don't know, kind of..." She shook her head, unable to find a word "He's just him! I don't know."  
Aurora: She burst out laughing. "That is the worst defense ever. It was a little flirting, I don't know why you're so freaked by this."  
killian jones: "Well..." She decided not to mention mr. Gold. There hadn't really been any...flirting. "I don't know. You know that he's married? The girls in the hall kept moaning about that 'tragedy.' I guess that's why I"m worried."  
Aurora: "Trust me, nothing's going on," she assured her friend.  
killian jones: "I know." She sighed "Just be careful, okay!" She smiled "We should probably get to bed."  
Aurora: "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She glanced at the clock. "Or later today, technically."  
killian jones: In the morning, Hook (they'd started calling him that because of his missing hand and his apparent love of the book Peter Pan) looked rather ruffled, but in a somehow attractive way. He had yet another hangover and was starting to worry about his pull to the liquor... When he saw Aurora, the memories of the day before came to him, repulsing him. He decided never to drink again! "Alright, to page 384."  
Aurora: "Werewolves?" Aurora exclaimed without thinking. She then turned really red when she realized how loud that had been...oops...  
killian jones: He looked at her, an amused expression gracing his features. "Do you have a problem with that, Potter?" He turned to the rest of the class and said "Unfortunately, we're not at a wizarding school, unless I'm in a coma." He turned to the page himself and said "Instead, this is the story of Persephone and Hades. I want you to write a fictional story 5 pages long about the two, putting your own spin on it. It will be due next week."  
Aurora: Aurora could have jumped for joy when she heard that. A fictional story? Easy. It was that analysis that she failed at. And he had gotten her reference, at least someone did.  
killian jones: He definitely seemed downcast, much like the class before, but the quote had given him some amusement. "You can start now if you wish, but don't procrastinate." His class was usually fairly fun, but not the past few classes...  
killian jones: The class was boring for the rest of the time, but Aurora had started her paper. Eventually the class ended with Hook massaging his temples. Most of the students were rather bored and dissappointed.  
Aurora: After the others had cleared out Aurora tentatively approached him. "Um, are you alright?" she began awkwardly, "You just look sort of...ill and I was wondering if you needed help with anything?"  
killian jones: "No, Aurora, I'm fine." He said tiredly "Just some family trouble that you need not worry about." he looked to the side as if to avoid her gaze. "Well I doubt you really need help with a fictional essay, as you've said you're alright at that? But I could probably help if you need it."  
Aurora: "No thank you. I can write fiction stories all day, especially biased on one of my favorite stories."  
killian jones: "Alright." He leaned against the desk, looking far older than he was. Sliding forward, he knocked a picture over on his desk, the picture frame shattering on the floor. He tilted his head but didn't look too devastated.  
Aurora: She knelt down to get it as it had fallen closer to her. She noticed it was a picture of a beautiful women with long black hair. "Oh no, the frame...Is-is this your wife?"  
killian jones: He nodded "So it was." He picked up the frame and looked at her face for a moment, his expression morphing into a smile. He set it back on his desk "I'll get a new frame, it's not impportant."  
Aurora: "Was?" she raised an eyebrow at his word choice.  
killian jones: "Yes." He scowled deeply "She died a couple weeks ago." He didn't really like talking about it, but he had to explain himself.  
Aurora: "Oh...that's-that's horrible. I'm so sorry." She knew what that felt like too.  
killian jones: "It's alright, you had nothing to do with it." His eyes burned a cold flame but he soon tamed them. He was tamed, after all, but underneath it all was someone who should never be let out.  
Aurora: "No. It's not okay. I...well, I can empathise."  
killian jones: "Can you?" he looked interested. He was craving a cigarette from his back pocket, but... he had enough vices as it was, he didn't need her to know about all of them. He suspected she knew about his alcohol-well it wasn't really an addiction. Not yet, anyway. He just enjoyed the fuzziness it provided, and was growing more and more used to the fact that he couldn't function as well without it. Not an addiction, though. He remembered that he was supposed to be conversing with her almost too late "I don't mean to push, Aurora, but someone your age shouldn't have to go through such tragedies..."  
Killian jones: (My dad called a random Asian lady fagmo)  
Aurora: "No one should no matter what age. Heck, I was only a freshmen in collage when it did."  
Killian jones: he flinched "I have to agree. No one is ever the same after a loss like that." He frowned, shaking his head "but if you can put it into words, sometimes it helps."  
Aurora: "As you know I'm not the best with words. I found that swimming helped actually. I didn't grow up near water so to have the ocean so close...it took my mind off it. And helped me choose my major actually."  
Killian jones: "I've always loved the sea." He admitted "haven't been out in a long time, though... Tell me about him." If she could distract him from his vices, he would take it.  
Killian jones: (...)  
Aurora: She sat in the seat across his desk and began her story. "Well, I knew Phillip since second grade? Yeah, it was second grade we met and him, my friend Mulan, and I were inseparable ever since. Then that awkward middle school stage hit and I realized I had a crush, but nothing came of it, but it held on until high school, not that Phillip ever knew. He was smart, but sometimes completely oblivious. Then in 9th grade I asked him to Courtwarming for the Sadie Hawkins dance and that's when we started going out. It was so cheesy I guess, high school sweet hearts and whatnot. Heck, we even won cutest couple or whatever in our senior year book. Mulan, Phillip, and I all decided to come out here for collage, only Mulan was sure of her major, and most of freshmen year was great," her voice was growing sadder and the tears were starting to creep up. "Then after finals the three of us decided to go to a party to celebrate and we were walking home and got mugged. Phillip-" she choked a bit on the name this time, "he punched the guy when the mugger tried to touch Mulan. The guy had a gun and...and s-shot him. He ran off when he realized what had happened but...at least it was quick. He didn't have to suffer." Her tears were streaming quietly down her cheeks. She jerked out of her memories and back into the present. "Mulan transferred after that. I probably would have too, but I liked the ocean too much."  
Aurora: (I WAS TYPING OKAY)  
Killian jones: (kk xD)  
Killian jones: He wiped the tear off of her face, and realized he'd never cried over Milah. He was still in denial and shock, hitch wasnt much better. "He sounds like a gentleman."  
Aurora: "He was. And I did love him, but life goes on."  
Killian jones: "eventually." He said "two weeks isn't quite long enough for that, in afraid." He rubbed his eyes, alcohol forgotten.  
Aurora: "No, of course not." There was a bit of an awkward pause. "What was she like  
killian jones: "She was..." He paused, memories like insects, crawling through his mind "Well when we first met, I was about...19. Already drinking, drugs, whatever you can possibly imagine. When I met her, she was beautiful, stunning, and really I guess I just wanted to play the game with a girl like that, but I suppose she made me better. Either way, We got married when I was 23 and she was 27, and we were married for five years. She...she was brave and strong and she would never back down."  
Aurora: "Love is when they just make you want to be a better person," she nodded. "So how did you end up a professor? It doesn't really seem like you're the teacher type..."  
killian jones: "Oh I wasn't, but I was already in college and...well it just seemed like the right thing to do. It might have been because of family influence, truthfully, I don't think it ever would have happened."  
Aurora: "You're an excellent teacher though. I've never understood literary analysis before."  
killian jones: "Well thank you, dove, I try my best." He stared at her for a moment "You should probably go. Unlike me, you probably have homework."  
Aurora: "Unlike me, you probably have some grading to do," she teased.  
killian jones: "Ah, grading, right..." he groaned and muttered "I need a drink..." He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth but tried not to bring attention to it. He hadn't drank since the day he'd gotten married, really. "Goodbye, Aurora."  
Aurora: "Try not to be -too- hungover tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.  
killian jones  
"No promises" he called back, picking a bottle up from behind his desk. Damn, it'd been too long since he'd had a drink. The thought that 12 hours was too long was kind of sad.  
Belle grinned, sitting at the booth in mcdonalds. She happily bit into a hamburger "I love food." she announced  
Aurora: Aurora laughed as she slid into the booth across from her. "I swear we put a burger stand in a library and we'll never see you again!"  
killian jones: She nodded in agreement "So what's going on?"  
Aurora: "I talked with Professor Jones a bit, but that's it. What an exciting life I lead."  
killian jones: She smiled "Exciting, huh? did he say anythign interesting to make it the highlight of your day or are you really just that boring today?" she grinned  
Aurora: "We talked about dead people."  
killian jones: She frowned "Oh..." There was the unheard 'phillip' in her comment. "Well that's...exciting."  
Aurora: "I guess if you want to call it that," she shrugged. "Apparently his wife just died."  
Killian jones: Her eyes widened "oh... That's horrible... And it explains his mood lately... He's been really downcast. I guess I can't really blame him."  
Aurora: "Yeah...we just talked a bit about that. What's up with you?"  
killian jones: "Oh...nothing." she fiddled with her hamburger package "Nothing much I mean. Just...talking with some friends..."  
Aurora: "Reading?" Aurora raised an eyebrow. She knew the code that was Belle speak by now.  
killian jones: No, that...wouldn't have been a problem, but she took the oppertunity. "Yeah...yeah fine." She blushed "Gaston was bothering me again... but it's ok. Mr. Jones scared him off."  
Aurora: She scoffed. "When is that going to take a hint?"  
killian jones: "I don't know, I think this might have done it." Her eyes widened "He was kind of terrifying...if I were Gaston...I don't think I'd try anything."  
Aurora: "Maybe you could tell this Professor Gold about it," Aurora teased, remembering how much Belle enjoyed the professor's class. (And she had a stinking suspicion she could take of the 'cl' part and it would still be a true sentence)  
killian jones: "I don't think that would be smart." She said, frowing. I think that Mr. Gold and Mr. Jones would kill him together, and they don't seem to like each other very much."  
Aurora: "Too bad. I was already planing a double date," she sighed dramatically, then laughed.  
killian jones: She shook her head "Hey! I"m not the one with teacher problems!"  
Aurora: "I don't have 'teacher problems'!" Aurora protested.  
killian jones: "I hear the way you talk about him." No, Belle did'nt think that she liked the teacher, but she definitely found him very, very attractive.  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "There's a difference between wanting to date someone, and finding them good looking. Besides, I don't talk about him in any special way!"  
killian jones: "Whatever." She grinned, glad that the attention was off of her "Anyway, I'm kind of glad that he did...he just like, pushed Gaston up to the wall and told him never to ever talk to a lady like that again and then he just...left... it wasn't very teacher-like, and...you know, he could get fired, but he didn't seem worried."  
Aurora: "He's not a very teacher like person," Aurora mused.  
killian jones: "No, not really." Agreed Belle "It was pretty funny to see Gaston's face."  
Aurora: "And even funnier that you'll hopefully never have to see it again! Hey, are you busy tonight? I got invited to a party and I'd like to check it out, but I'd like to actually know someone there."  
killian jones: "Oh that might be cool!" She grinned "I haven't been to any campus parties." Belle didn't really like drinking, but one drink never repeled her. "I'd love to go!"  
Aurora: "Great!" Aurora smiled. She wasn't a huge party-er either, but every now and then she liked to go to one.  
Aurora: "Ruby's throwing it."  
killian jones: "Oh! I'm sure it'll be great!" She smiled and tilted her head "I like Ruby..."  
Aurora: "She does need a new colour once in a while though, but she's great."  
killian jones: She nodded "Well I'll see you then!" She grinned "I've got to go to my next class!"  
Aurora: "Yeah, I have to head out too. See you back at the dorm," Aurora smiled, then headed out to her next class as well. She had two back to back and then could go home to get ready, and that's exactly what she did.  
killian jones: Killian was sitting next to the desk, finishing the last piece of paper, when he heard the background music crank up. It must have been another party! There were so many of them at this damn school... He stormed down to the dorm which the music was coming from and opened the door, startling a girl with red hair. He was about to yell at them to go to bed when he saw Aurora. His eyebrow raised and he approached her "Didn't think you were really the partying type?" He would bust them out in just one second...  
Aurora: Aurora had been leaning against one of the walls, listing to the much to loud music and people watching with a half empty red solo cup in hand when he had approached her. She would have raised an eyebrow at a teacher's presence at a party if it was anyone else, but since it was Professor Jones she just went with it. "I'm not really, but once in a while they're fun," she yelled over the music.  
killian jones: He nodded "Ah." Somehow his voice carried over the music without yelling. "Care to dance?" He hadn't danced in forever, but being as tipsy as he was, well-he didn't make the smartest descision.  
Aurora: No matter how many parties Aurora had gone to, she had never danced at one. She was so self conscience about it. Maybe she had more to drink than she had thought, or maybe she really did just feel that comfortable around him, but either way she found herself slipping her hand into his and, "Yes," coming out of her mouth.  
killian jones: He was quite a good dancer, even if he was a little bit tipsy. He'd obviously danced with many women. "ALright, then.''  
Aurora: She was a bit awkward at first, but after a few minutes started to go with it. She actually wasn't bad herself. "I've never actually danced at a party before."  
killian jones: "Haven't you, though?" He chuckled and spun her around "I haven't been to a party in forever...actually I probably should be crashing this one..."  
Aurora: "You can't tell. For either of those statements," she laughed.  
killian jones: "Hmm, well that's what I came for." He shrugged "But...I suppose I've never been good at being the authority figure.  
Aurora: "Well you're dancing skills kind of make up for it," she teased.  
killian jones: "I would hope so." He smiled and immediately thought of what he was doing "I really should be sending everyone home, though..." he mused  
Aurora: She rested her arms around his neck with a fake pout, "Just when I was starting to have fun too."  
killian jones: He would have picked up a drink, but he remembered just in time his position in this mess. He was a teacher, not a partygoing schoolstudent again. "Oh well if you say it like that..."  
Aurora: She laughed again, "Well that says something about persuastivity."  
killian jones: "Persuastivity?" He asked "Once an english teacher, always an english teacher." He shook his head "I really should go..." Really he would have rather picked up a drink and danced all night, but...he should go...  
Aurora: "I made up a word, deal with it. And yeah, you probably should." But she made no move to let him go, actually danced a little closer to him. Yep, she was tipsier than she had thought.  
Aurora: She laughed again, "Well that says something about persuastivity."  
killian jones: "Persuastivity?" He asked "Once an english teacher, always an english teacher." He shook his head "I really should go..." Really he would have rather picked up a drink and danced all night, but...he should go...  
Aurora: "I made up a word, deal with it. And yeah, you probably should." But she made no move to let him go, actually danced a little closer to him. Yep, she was tipsier than she had thought.  
Aurora: Across the room Ruby headed up to Belle. "Hey!" she smiled in greeting. "Can you believe it?"  
killian jones: Belle stared at the two of them "I don't know...I dont' really like that teacher."  
Aurora: "Looks like Aurora disagrees, though I can't blame her. If he wasn't a teacher I'd be all over that. Looks like that's another thing Aurora disagree's with," Ruby answered.  
killian jones: "Well I know but he should back off...I mean his wife just died you'd think he'd be a little more distraught. That and he's been kind of tipsy in class before, so...I mean I don't like him!"  
killian jones: Hook narrowed his eyes "Damn...being a teacher is ruining this moment."  
Aurora: "Were we -having- a moment, then?" Aurora inquired.  
Aurora: "I think you're just being protective, which is good, but Aurora's a big girl. She can handle herself," Ruby replied.  
killian jones: "Oh no, the party is a moment." He grinned "I'm not quite that over my wife's death." He laughed "I'd just like a drink. Apparently teachers can't do that." He sighed dramatically.  
killian jones: "No...I know it's just..." She sighed "I don't know..."  
Aurora: Ruby smiled, "Hey, if it keeps him from busting up my party, I'm all for it."  
Aurora: "Seems like you're not one for the rules," Aurora quipped at his slightly inebriated state.  
killian jones: Belle narrowed her eyes "Yeah...I guess..."  
killian jones: "Oh not really." He said "As long as they don't notice."  
Aurora: "I have this strange feeling that you have at least five ridiculous but true stories of getting caught," Aurora replied.  
killian jones: He opened his mouth to speak, as if he was thinking "Oh, let's be honest, I have far more than five."  
Aurora: "Expected," she grinned.  
Aurora: "I did say 'at least' for a reason."  
killian jones: "Yes, well most of those stories were held with some strange woman and one too many pipes, but those are for another day, I don't think this would be the best time, though I should definitely write about it. THe class would no doubt be amused."  
Aurora: "I'd change the name if I were you. That way no one tells your boss."  
killian jones: "Oh, my 'boss' doesn't really care as long as I'm not doing it now."  
Aurora: Her voice lowered consperitorily and she had to whisper right in his ear to be heard, "You kind of are."  
killian jones: "He doesnt' have to know about that part." He whispered back  
Aurora: It was then that it dawned on her how close they actually were. How easy it would be to erase that distance and kiss him. How much she actually wanted to at that moment.  
killian jones: He pulled away, however, and grabbed a drink off of the table, not realizing that they'd been so close. He'd not drank this much in a long time...it felt unexplainably good. He needed it. "...hmm, I shouldn't be doing this."  
Aurora: "Then don't," her tone was annoyed. If it was so wrong then he should stop, and if he wasn't going to then he should stop pointing out how wrong it was. Which she knew. She knew she shouldn't be. But dang it! She was having a good time at a party and would worry about the other facts later.  
killian jones: "Hmm..." he looked at the drink, a certain hunger dawning on his eyes "Yeah, you're right, I should...really should..."  
Aurora: "It's your decision to make, but you'll have to make it."  
killian jones: "You're far wiser than you should be for your age." He said, putting down the drink "Now I've got to evacuate this place."  
Aurora: "That's what happens when life happens," she shrugged. "I understand, I'll see you Monday."  
killian jones: He told everyone to get out, and while everyone was confused, they left. He tried to give Ruby a stern look but just ended up laughing "Don't make me catch you again, it might ruin my reputation."  
Aurora: "Then don't stay for an hour while all over one of my friends. Your reputation's fine."  
Aurora: Ruby answered.  
killian jones: He laughed "Good idea." He shook his head, but didn't comment. He wasn't comforatble with her words, though...he would have to be more careful of her in the future.  
killian jones: He pulled away, however, and grabbed a drink off of the table, not realizing that they'd been so close. He'd not drank this much in a long time...it felt unexplainably good. He needed it. "...hmm, I shouldn't be doing this."  
Aurora: "Then don't," her tone was annoyed. If it was so wrong then he should stop, and if he wasn't going to then he should stop pointing out how wrong it was. Which she knew. She knew she shouldn't be. But dang it! She was having a good time at a party and would worry about the other facts later.  
killian jones: "Hmm..." he looked at the drink, a certain hunger dawning on his eyes "Yeah, you're right, I should...really should..."  
Aurora: "It's your decision to make, but you'll have to make it."  
killian jones: "You're far wiser than you should be for your age." He said, putting down the drink "Now I've got to evacuate this place."  
Aurora: "That's what happens when life happens," she shrugged. "I understand, I'll see you Monday."  
killian jones: He told everyone to get out, and while everyone was confused, they left. He tried to give Ruby a stern look but just ended up laughing "Don't make me catch you again, it might ruin my reputation."  
Aurora: "Then don't stay for an hour while all over one of my friends. Your reputation's fine."  
Aurora: Ruby answered.  
killian jones: He laughed "Good idea." He shook his head, but didn't comment. He wasn't comforatble with her words, though...he would have to be more careful of her in the future.  
Aurora: Aurora walked with Belle back to the dorms hoping beyond hope Belle hadn't seen.  
killian jones: Belle looked rather annoyed at her, turning her head to avoid a conversation. Her friend had danced with a teacher! AN addmittedly tragic, handsome, gorgeous, heartstopping teacher, but a teacher nonetheless! It was unnacceptable.  
Aurora: She couldn't stand the tense silence anymore. "So...fun party?"  
killian jones: "Yeah sure." She glared at her for a second "You know what belle, I believed you...when you said that you weren't involved with him. I believed you!"  
killian jones: *AURORA*  
Aurora: Aurora instantly regretted saying anything. "We're not! BELLE, I swear! That was just...well, I don't know what that was, but we are -not- involved!"  
killian jones: "Sure." SHe said "Sure. Just a bit of innocent flirting, it's not like he's interested..."  
Aurora: "He's not! All he talked about that whole time was how he shouldn't be there!"  
killian jones: "Yeah, and yet you danced and drank..." she shook her head "It's innappropriate"  
Aurora: Aurora sighed. "I know."  
killian jones: "Just be careful." She said, but looked angry. "Let's get to class..."  
killian jones: *bed*  
Aurora: "I will be...I'll try." She huffed in frustration, "Why is it that the first guy I'm attracted to in years is a teacher? My life!"  
killian jones: Belle didn't answer, but it was kind of amusing...  
killian jones: *the next day*  
Aurora: Monday morning Aurora actually contemplated skipping Jones' class. The girl who had never skipped a class in her life. She didn't though. Instead, she decided to bight the bullet and get it over with. She walked in with Belle who was giving her a warning look. "I know," she muttered to her friend.  
killian jones: "I know you do, just...be careful." She sighed and walked into class. Hook, however, didn't even look her way, not acknowleging her existance.  
Aurora: Aurora couldn't have been more relieved that he didn't even glance at her. It just -proved- that he was NOT interested, just like he should be. She could almost convince herself she wasn't either.  
killian jones: Hook came up with a rather exciting lesson and all of the other students were happy to have their fun teacher back instead of the dull, boring one that had replaced him for a small amount of time. That is until some girl asked "Mr. Jones I heard on the news that your wife died, is that true?" He just stared at the girl, unable to answer... (be her?)  
illian jones: (or the students, I don't care.)  
Aurora: "I don't think that's really the right conversation for this moment in time," Aurora shot the girl a glare.  
killian jones: The girl glared back "Why? I think it's important!"  
killian jones: Killian nodded "Yes, it's true but I don't think that really involves you." He said, not uncoldly.  
Aurora: "Exactly," Aurora agreed. She hated when people asked about Phillip, so it was all she could do not to strangle the girl for this.  
killian jones: Hook looked at her like he would look at any other student, if not even less attatched. It was like she was that bothersome student in the corner of the class. He turned to the rest of the class "Class dismissed."  
Aurora: Aurora would have been slightly confused if she hadn't known exactly what he was going through. She was in the midst of packing her stuff up when her bag slipped, spilling it's contents onto the floor. She was quick to pick them up, but the distraction had caused her to be the last in the room. She headed for the door, trying not to look at him. It wasn't her place, she told herself.  
killian jones: Killian picked a pen off of the floor and handed it to her before she left. "You dropped this." he said cooly.  
Aurora: "Thanks," she replied in monotone, but she couldn't help but shiver at the spark that ran up her spine when their hands brushed. Just great. That's exactly what she needed. NOT.  
killian jones: He tilted his head, his gaze becoming warmer. Not warm as in attraction, but more like a teacher instead of someone who very much disliked her. "Be careful, you could lose something of importance."  
killian jones: "Look..." He grew downcast "Friday night...that was inappropriate. Not your fault, but...it can't happen again..."  
Aurora: She glanced down as well. "I-I know...I shouldn't have...It's not your fault either."  
killian jones: "Yes, it very much is." He was back in authority figure mode. "It was definitely my fault. My predicament is no excuse..."  
Aurora: "No, it's not. Don't blame yourself. It was just...all we did was dance. And if we're to blame anything, we were both tipsy, so we can blame that."  
killian jones: "And I shouldn't have been." He said "Don't blame yourself for this, I'm the teacher, remember?"  
Aurora: "I'm not blaming myself. And I'm not a child either. Just because you're the teacher doesn't mean I can't think."  
killian jones: "Oh I don't think that for a second" He laughed "ANd I definitely never said that I was smarter than you."  
Aurora: "Then what -were- you saying?" she cocked an eyebrow.  
killian jones: "That because I'm the teacher I'm supposed to be smarter. Doesn't mean I am."  
Aurora: "I think that's almost a compliment," she fake gasped. "I feel so honored."  
killian jones: "Dont' be." he said "I just want everything to go back to normal."  
Aurora: "It won't be," she said simply. Things still didn't seem 'normal' after...  
killian jones: "IT could be."  
Aurora: "Good," she smiled. She didn't want him to suffer like she had, though she knew it was probably inevitable. "How?"  
killian jones: "I don't know, but I'll be more...careful."  
Aurora: "One word of advice: If something makes you happy, go for it. It's the only thing that ever helps."  
killian jones: "I dont' think that's a good idea."  
Aurora: "It helps. Trust me on that, as someone who's been there."  
killian jones: "Again, I don't think that's a good idea."  
Aurora: "Why?" she asked slowly. How could that not be a good idea? It really did help...  
killian jones: "Because I can only think of one thing that makes me happy and it would be highly innapropriate to pursue it."  
Aurora: "What?" It couldn't be...of course not they had just said...No. She wasn't even going to think it.  
killian jones: "THere's this girl in my first period class." He said, his face one of pain.  
Aurora: "Oh?" but her voice wasn't teasing. It was shocked, just like she was.  
killian jones: "Yeah. She's beautiful and prim and proper, but she's 22. And my student, did I mention?"  
Aurora: "If she makes you happy then go for it," the words escaped because she wasn't thinking. Somehow this conversation was more shocking than them dancing Friday night or any of the flirting. Really? Her? Why her? She unconsciously took a step closer to him.  
killian jones: He brushed his hand across her cheek "It's not that easy."  
Aurora: She rested her hand on his. "Why?" she asked softly.  
killian jones: "Well I told you..." he stared at her "And I just got kind of un-married so guilt is a factor here."  
Aurora: "Then I'm sorry for this," she breathed before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down to erase the space between them. Yep, she kissed her professor. Belle was going to kill her, but at that moment she didn't particularly care.  
killian jones: Instead of pulling away, though, he kissed her back, bringign something steady to the kiss...  
Aurora: She eventually had to pull away for air, but she waited until the very last moment. She was obviously out of breath and warm all over. "Well...that was...something..."  
killian jones: He nodded, itching to kiss her again...she was better than drugs... "Damn..."  
Aurora: "Crap that was totally inappropriate. I-I'll just leave now..." She turned on her heal and started to hurry out of the room.  
killian jones: He grabbed her hand and turned her face, kissing her again. "You are dismissed."  
Aurora: Her breath caught. She was not expecting this. "You're not." She pulled him back to her. ...She was making out with her teacher...okaaaaay. This was odd, but she didn't particularly mind. At all.  
killian jones: His breath tasted like smoke (did he smoke?) and whisky, but he was warm and his lips were unbelievably soft... He found himself breaking away far too late...no he had to break away now, but he would never be able to tear his heart from hers, because underneath all of it, he was a true romantic.  
Aurora: It took her a minute to remember her own name after that, let alone that they shouldn't be doing it. "...We're both screwed, aren't we?"  
killian jones: "Yeah." he admitted "But I really don't care."  
Aurora: She laughed, "At this point neither do I."  
killian jones: "You should go." he said "I'll see you later I'm sure..."  
Aurora: "Obviously," she smiled, but picked up her bag and headed out the door, a bit more sway in her step than usual.  
killian jones: Belle was laying on her bed, looking kind of scared.  
Aurora: Aurora rushed in, slammed the door, and sunk to the ground right there, her face all wide eyes, full of shock.  
killian jones: Belle looked at her "What's wrong?"  
Aurora: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong right now. Everything is absolutely great. The problem is that could be stopped at any moment."  
killian jones: "What is it?" she said, sitting up  
Aurora: "So you know how I said nothing was going on between Jones and I? Well it wasn't but that was kind of blown to smithereens because we just made out for a solid twenty minutes."  
killian jones: Belle's mouth stayed open, but for some reason, she didn't scold her. "oh...okay." She said quietly.  
Aurora: "What? You're...okay with it? I mean you've been lecturing me about being careful and I'm not oblivious to the fact that it's not."  
killian jones: "Well...I would yell at you, but..." SHe blushed "Well, recent events have...helped me understand your predicament."  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"  
killian jones: "well uh...It's a long story, but I do understand." She sighed "I shouldn't have been so harsh..."  
Aurora: "You had my interest, but now you have my attention. Explain."  
killian jones: "It's just...Mr. Gold...I didn't really want this to happen, but...but he's just a sad man. I think...I think I can help him."  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "You? And a professor?...Well, do you think he cares for you back?"  
killian jones: "Well I...he says taht he does..."  
Aurora: "You explain then I'll explain?"  
killian jones: "Yeah okay..." She sighed "We were talking about his wife and his family and... well I told him that no matter what his family said, he was a nice man and...he told me that I would always be so much better than him and that I was beautiful. You?"  
Aurora: "Well, we were talking about how to get over...loss, and I told him to just go for whatever made him happy. He said that wasn't a good idea, I asked him why, he said what made him happy was me and I wasn't thinking and kissed him. Then he kissed me back...Then I kissed him again..."  
killian jones: Her eyes widened "Well...that doesn't sound like the Mr. Jones I know...he seems like more of the party type, and less of the... 'how to get over the loss of my dead wife' person..." She sighed  
urora: "No offence, but that's all you've seen of him. I've seen more. Do I think I know him completely? No. But I know enough to know I want to know more."  
killian jones: "Yeah...I get it..." She sighed "HOw did we get into this mess?"  
Aurora: "We went to the wrong collage with attractive professors?"  
Aurora: *to the one collage with  
killian jones: "Very attractive professors" Said belle, shaking her head "Guess we'll just have to deal with it. But let's deal with it another day, i'm going to bed." Maybe it hadn't been all bad. True love is something that can be found even in the toughest situations.  
killian jones: "We're skrewed, aren't we?" Asked belle, whispering after the lights had gone out.  
Aurora: "Both figuratively and probably pretty soon literally," Aurora replied.


	11. Hunger Games Crossover

Aurora: 10. Hook as a hunger games mentor and Aurora as a tribute  
killian jones: Killian was woken up rather rudely by Mags, who didn't seem to be very kind this morning. He pulled his face out of the covers, and was greeted by the fresh smell of the sea tickling his nose. He blinked a few times to clear the fog in his vision and turned to Mags. "This is too early, I do need my beauty sleep, you know love?"  
Aurora: "What you need is to be at the reaping in half an hour, so UP!" she replied.  
killian jones: He opened one eye, seeing Mags glare at him. "Oh yes...the reaping. Skipping sounds rather fun, actually..." but since he knew that he couldn't skip the reaping without serious reprocussions, he got up. "What do you think? Clothes or no clothes?"  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "I swear, between you and Finnick," she muttered and left the room at that.  
killian jones: He shrugged "I mentoring this year, then hmm?" Under his purr, he knew that Mags would be able to detect his distaste.  
killian jones: (i'm redoing that one)  
Aurora: Aurora was in full panic mode. It was her last year. The most her name had ever been in. True, she'd never had to put her name in extra, but there was still that chance. Her best friend Mulan and her boyfriend Phillip were both already too old, and tonight they told her they would celebrate them all being safe. They assured her she'd be fine. But she still had that panic. "It could be me."  
killian jones: When she was gone, his flirty facade disappeared. Sometimes it was difficult to tell the difference between the real him and the capitol him. He got his clothes on and stepped outside, the light blinding him. A small girl, who must have been on her last year looked rather afraid. His gaze lingered on her for a second, but knowing that his reputation would do him no good for talking to a district girl, he turned away and caught up to Mags.  
Aurora  
Aurora made her way up to the place where the 18 year olds stood. Right up front. They were supposed to look strong or something she supposed. She tried to school her features to a neutral expression and knew she still looked terrified. The escort did the usual shpeal which Aurora didn't pay attention too. She never had. It made it too real. She never payed attention until the names were drawn. The escort reached in the bowl with the girls names and chose a slip. Aurora hoped it wasn't one of hers. The escort busted the seal and read loud and clear, "Aurora Tam."  
Her legs were shaking as she made her way onto the podium. She knew Mulan would have taken her place, but Mulan wasn't eligible anymore. Honestly Aurora didn't want her friend dying for her anyway.  
killian jones: Killian saw 'Aurora Tam' take her space on the stage. She was the girl that he'd seen before, and she didn't look any stronger than she had before. Of course, she was obviously terrifed. She might be a fast runner, and depending on her job in District 4, she could be good at a number of things. He decided not to give up this year. He looked at Mags with the descision clear in his eyes. He hadn't tried for...years.  
Aurora: Aurora was in a state of shock. What? How? No.  
Killian jones: The escort grinned and shook Aurora's hand and picked another paper out of the bowl "Aero Black" A handsome blonde-haired boy who was about 16 walked up into the stage, looking completely stone-faced.  
Aurora: Aurora didn't know what to do. She let herself be lead to a room in the town hall and her parents were soon there with her. That's when it hit. She was going to die. The sobs overtook her in seconds.  
Killian jones: Once the two were done greeting their loved ones, Killian met them in the train. He was known for ignoring his tributes and fratranizing with the capitol's women, but he looked far different from the flirtacious man that they were used to. "Alright, tell me, what do you do?"  
Aurora: "I guess I'm pretty good with knifes. Daggers and such," she shrugged. It was true, she gutted the fish her father had caught. Not her favorite job ever (it grossed her out regularly) but she knew how to use knifes because of it.  
Killian jones: Killian nodded, his attractive blue eyes narrowing in concentration. He didn't have to ask what Aero could do. It was obvious that he was a fisherman by his build, and that was Mags' problem anyway. "Alright. I can work with that." He sighed "Not the worst I've seen."  
Aurora: It relieved her a little bit to know she wasn't completely useless. "I don't know if this would be helpful, but I guess I'm also a pretty good liar..."  
Killian jones: "That, milady" He said, a more familiar smile coming to his lips "Is always helpful." He was very famous in the capitol for reasons unknown to any of his tributes, but unlike most of his tributes before, she didn't seem to resent him for his reputation quite yet.  
Aurora: "How?" Not that she was unhappy, not at all, she was just curious. Aurora had always known knowledge was the greatest weapon, and she was going to gather all she could now to use when she needed it. Even if it was coming from a man like him. Yes, she knew his reputation, but she didn't care. He had won the games. He was her mentor. She couldn't afford to care now.  
Killian jones: "Well..." His expression darkened "If you can lie, you can probably fool anyone that you are something other than what you are. We could play up your looks and make you seem... pretty but helpless, or we could always make you seem tough, which will get you as many allies as you want. Similarly, if you have allies, you're going to need to trick them at some point."  
Aurora: "I'd honestly rather go for the 'helpless' one. That way I could just go under everyone's notice until there's only a few left...less killing I have to do that way..." she muttered.  
Killian jones: He nodded "Makes enough sense." He examined her "Shouldn't be too hard, but I do hope that you're good at lying. You're going to have to go for the shallow little pretty thing." He sighed, remembering doing something similar (Of course without the pretty or tiny part) "Which believe me, is not a fun role to play."  
Aurora: "And isn't like me at all," she sighed. She wasn't shallow at all, and she didn't think she was that pretty either. (She knew she wasn't bad looking, but she didn't think she could get sponsors because of her looks like he had) But if her mentor thought it would help her, she'd do it. She wanted to survive this.  
Killian jones: He nodded "Makes enough sense." He examined her "Shouldn't be too hard, but I do hope that you're good at lying. You're going to have to go for the shallow little pretty thing." He sighed, remembering doing something similar (Of course without the pretty or tiny part) "Which believe me, is not a fun role to play."  
Aurora: "And isn't like me at all," she sighed. She wasn't shallow at all, and she didn't think she was that pretty either. (She knew she wasn't bad looking, but she didn't think she could get sponsors because of her looks like he had) But if her mentor thought it would help her, she'd do it. She wanted to survive this.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Wasn't me either but it helped me survive, so i'm hoping the same will come to you."  
Aurora: "You'll have to help me figure it out for the interview. Once I understand the exact persona I'm going for I can do it, but I need to get that first."  
Killian jones: He nodded "I can do that." He looked at the clock "it'll be a few hours until we reach the Capitol. You should get some rest."  
Aurora: "Um, quick question? Is the Capitol really as bad as people say? Everyone looking like abominations and really cheering for tribute's deaths?"  
Killian jones: he grimaced, realizing that his job woul resume when he got to the Capitol "worse."  
Aurora: She gulped. "Wonderful."  
Killian jones: he gave her a rather purposefully attractive smile and said "night, dove."  
Aurora: "Night," she answered a bit destracted. It was all still sinking in. she followeed an avox to her room where she collapsed onto the bed. The events of the day had left her worn and she quickly drifted off into a dreamless slee  
Aurora: sleep.  
Killian jones: in the morning, any semblance of logic was gone from her mentor. He looked carefree and very un-mentor like. "Hello, love. The Capitol is awaiting your presence."  
Aurora: "And I'm guessing there's no way to put it off any longer?" she sighed.  
Killian jones: he shook his head "not unless you want their charming bodies ripping off pieces if yours. I put this beautiful moment off as long as I could."  
Aurora: "That sounds...rather morbid. Oh well, lets just get this over with How should I act towrds the croud to fit the stradigy?"  
Killian jones: He lowered his eyes so that he was looking through his eyelashes "omg it's sooo great to see you all! You're all so beautiful!" E did it so well it was kind of scary...  
Aurora: She burst out laughing. "Oh please tell me you're joking."  
Killian jones: "yeah, when I said shallow, I didn't mean valley girl. I would go for more of a...awestruck feel at the moment."  
Aurora: She was instantly relived. Half of her had believed he was serious. "Okay, that I can do."  
Killian jones: "don't cringe at any if their appearances, just act like they're beautiful angels alright?"  
Aurora: "And that's where I'm guessing the lying will come in," she sighed. "Let's just go. I want this to be over as soon as possible."  
Killian jones: "me too, believe me..." He sighed, remembering that he Had yet another favor that he had to do for snow... He stepped out into th crowd and tried to pretend he was anywhere else...  
Aurora: She followed with the brightest smile she could muster. He was right. She had to put way too much effort into not cringing. She decided to make a type of game of it. Every time someone was particularly horrid looking she would try to give that person a compliment. "I like your hair...You're shoes are so cute...That colour looks great on you," and on. It was easier for her to lie with her face if she was lying with her voice as well. As soon as they were away from the crowd she sighed in relief. "Your right. That -was- worse than I expected."  
Killian jones: He nodded "Yeah, but the tributes in the arena are way worse. Don't focus too much on the magenta skin." He ran his fingers through his hair, obviously trobuled, but trying his best to cover it. He hated being in the capitol. "Alright...now that we're here I suppose we should take advantage of the one good part of the capitol. The food." He rushed over to the table where everyone else was sitting and immediately dug into the food. Finnick was there too, but Killian guessed that Snow had requested that he come. He wasn't mentoring this year. (be finnick?) He waved to Finnick and said "Meet the tributes of this year."  
Aurora: "Not yet. Promaseing or teying not to get close?" Finnick asked.  
Aurora: *trying  
Killian jones: He frowned, looking at both of them "Undecided as of now." He said, looking at Aurora. She really was beautiful, and the sponsors would eat that up.  
Aurora: "Either of them have an obvious stradgey?"  
Killian jones: "Well I'm working with miss Aurora here. I have no idea about...the other one." He blinked a few times, trying to remember the name, but then giving up. "She's going to play the shallow card. Make her look stupid enough that the others won't think she's a threat." He hadn't tried for 4 years, so the fact that he was even getting close was shocking for all of the mentors.  
Aurora: "She doesn't look like the type killing comes easy too. Bitter sweet how pretty she is. It'll help with the sponsors, but you know what'll happen if she comes out," Finnick tried to keep his voice light, but a bitter undertone was bairly detectable.  
Killian jones: He nodded, eyes sharp "Better than a dead body, though isn't it?"  
Aurora: "Sometimes I wonder," he sighed.  
Killian jones: He sometimes wondered too, but if had gotten Milah back, no matter what she'd turned into he would have been the happiest man alive. It was getting late when a man came bye and called Killian away. He turned to Aurora and cursed "I've got to go, love."  
Aurora: "Alright?" she was confused, but assumed it was something to do with mentoring. Besides, she was starting to trust her mentor, if she neede to know then he would tell her.  
Killian jones: He looked grim but he mustered a smile and left. Mags stared at him, shaking her head. He didn't come back for the rest of the night and eventually the male tribute said "Well i don't think he's coming back...maybe we should go to bed?"  
Aurora: "Yeah. He's probabily fine," Aurora agreed and headed off to bed.  
Killian jones: In the morning, Killian was yet again out before her. He'd left the capitol woman's house as quickly as he could to get back to them... He just stared at the plate, anger boiling in his stomach.  
Aurora: "What's wrong?" she asked as she came into the room and noticed the look on his face. She had always been an early riser and was the second one awake.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "A tribute asking a mentor what's wrong? I think you need to get your priorities straight." He switched his expression to a grin and it was so convincing that if she hadn't seen his early expression, it might have been believable.  
Aurora: "I guess," she shruged. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew when not to push. "So what's on the agenda today?"  
Killian jones: "Well..." He twisted his hands together " little dove, I believe that it's time for the tribute's celebration." He frowned "I believe you'll find your costume...interesting."  
Aurora: "Interesting how?" she asked with a voice full of uncertenty and suspicion.  
Killian jones: "Personally I find it very...very..." He leaned closer to her so that their faces were only a few inches apart. He was falling back into his flirtacious mold again. "Attractive." He pulled away "But you may not."  
Aurora: "I have a bad feeling my parents arn't going to approve of it."  
Killian jones: "If they do, you have stranger parents than me." He said thoughtfully. He bit his lips and said "But I do."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "Good. If I'm attractive to one of the sex idols of District 4 then winning over the Capitol shouldn't bee too hard." It was a lie. She was experimenting with her 'personality' seeing if he would buy it. Compliment, no mind, and something shallow. That seemed to be the recipy to this.  
Killian jones: "Oh they're going to be far easier to win over." He purred "But I can always help you practice..." He wondered if she would notice the huge change in the past few days, but he was the capitol's killian now. This was who he was when he was playing for the capitol.  
Aurora: "You're a good liar as well."  
Killian jones: "You haven't seen my games, have you?" He raised an eyebrow "Chances are you were too young." She was 18 and he was about 28, and he'd been her age when he was reaped, so she would have been about 8. He didn't expect her to remember.  
Aurora: "I remember it, but the details are fuzzy. Why?"  
Killian jones  
"I won the game with smarts and a hell of a lot of lying." He remembered his games so clearly it was terrifying... "I only won because I could fool the other tributes, and you're going to do the same thing."  
The escort walked in, grinning "That's right! Your games were so...exciting!" Killian just glared at her.  
Aurora: Aurora ignored the annoying escort. "That's why you're actually trying with me. I'm like you."  
Killian jones: He laughed. Aurora? Like him? No way! He was conniving and lying, and she was a sweet girl, though he suspected that she could be nasty if she wanted to be. "The reason I'm helping you is because no one worth living gets out of those games. I want you to prove me wrong."  
Aurora: "We shall see," was all she said.  
Killian jones: He sighed and took a bite of pancake. Finnick was apparently still gone, but he knew that they would both be in particularly downcast moods. "Dove, why in the world would you think you were anything like me?"  
Aurora: "I'm a good jude of charicter and don't delude mself as to who I am. Besides the fact that you just basically said it yourself."  
Aurora: *judge  
Killian jones: "I said that you were going to have to put yourself in the same situation as me." His mind recoiled at the thought of Aurora doing his job "Well not exactly the same situation." His blue eyes had large dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept all night. "Anyway, you're going to meet your stylist today...I'm sorry."  
Aurora: "What's wrong with meeting my styleist?" She decided to just go with his tipic change.  
Killian jones: "Well... he's the one that likes to put Finnick in nothing but a net... and I refuse to mention my costume." He clenched his jaw "He's very capitol."  
Aurora: "Ah. Here we are, back to my parents not approving. Thanks for the warning. How bad do you think my costume's going to be?" She cringed at the thought.  
Killian jones: "It's not as bad as a net." he said "Actually it's not all that bad at all, compared to his other...masterpieces."  
Killian jones: "Shonee showed it to me the other day." He muttered "Though to be honest, it doesn't really seem like this new style...maybe we finally got a new stylist..."  
Aurora: "Hopefully it lives up to what my mother always says: if you're going to be a slut at least be classy about it."  
Killian jones: "I like your mother already." He said, turning to the door where a beautiful, tall woman was walking in. He raised an eyebrow and she shook his hand, blushing "I'm ruby red, the new stylist." Turning to Aurora, she added "Are you ready?'  
Aurora: "Of course," she smiled and shook the woman's hand a bit confused. Ruby looked relitively normal for the capitol.  
Killian jones: The onyl part of Ruby that seemed very capitol was her makeup and bright red highlights. Her clothing was fairly normal and her skin wasn't magenta. "Alright... first I'm going to start with your hair..." She put some strange chemicals in it that made it wavy and as shiny as the sea on a bright day. She then dried it and braided it so that it hung over her shoulder in a beautiful, loose braid.  
Aurora: "Wow..." Aurora gaped as she looked in the mirror. "I usually just brush it."  
Killian jones: "I can see that." Scowled Ruby "You really do have beautiful hair...it just needs to be fixed up a little bit." She sighed and quickly applied exotic makeup. Blue flashed over her eyes and green undertones hung right over her eyelid. Her eyelashes were heavily inforced with a black coating and eyeliner was applied thickly. After this, she brought out the costume. It was of a mermaid but the scales changed colors in the light, looking exotic and more rainbow than color.  
Aurora: The makeup was way heavier than Aurora had ever worn, but considering some of the looks she'd seen in the Capitol, it could be worse. It did look pretty at least. The costume was gorgeous. The "shells" of fabric that made up the bra showed much more of her chest than she would have liked, and she was nervous about her stomach showing, but the beauty of the tail made up for it. The costume was beautiful. "Oh-oh my. Ruby that looks...amazing!"  
Killian jones  
Ruby searched her up and down and called some girl named Belle to look at it too. Belle apparently was the 'assistant stylist' or something like that, but she looked almost as normal as Ruby, if it weren't for the exotic thing that was probably meant to be a dress. "I think it looks great, but..."  
Even though Aurora didn't know what they were talking about, Ruby seemed to "You're right, it's nessesary."  
Aurora: "What's unnecessary?" Aurora inquired uneasy.  
Killian jones: "Nothing! But a belly button ring is definitely a must." Belle seemed to agree, though she was a little wary.  
Aurora: "...A fake one? Right?"  
Killian jones: The two laughed "Yeah no." Said ruby, taking out a rather scary-looking contraption "It'll only hurt for a minute!"  
Aurora: "Uhhh...are you sure this is necessary? I mean this outfit you made is already beautiful. Why distract from it?"  
Killian jones: "It won't distract! Just add to it!" Ruby put the contraption close to her belly button and... SQUEEZE  
Aurora: Aurora had to bight down hard on her lip, but it was over pretty quickly. "OW!" she exclaimed once it was over.  
Killian jones: "See! Not too bad." Her token, the pearl, was fastened onto her belly button.  
Killian jones: After that, Killian came to check on her, to make sure she wasn't writhing in pain on the floor. WHen he saw her, though, his breath caught. He'd known she was beautiful, but... of course he didn't let it show on his face. Instead he pretended that he was nonchalant about her new look. "We've got 30 minutes, Aurora...are you done?"  
Aurora: "You put my pearl on a belly button ring?" It was her token, a gift from her mom from when she was little. It had been turned into a bead, but she had never put it on anything before. It actually made her happy to have it someplace she definitely wouldn't lose it, she had been a bit worried about that because she didn't think they'd let her put it on a chain there. Not that she wanted it on a chain from the Capitol anyway. But she'd just have to deal with that. She had to admit, when she looked back in the mirror, it -did- make the outfit. "Wait a second...You had this ready...You -knew- you were going to do this! It wasn't a last minute thing!"  
Killian jones: She laughed "No...but your mentor over there probably would have thrown a fit..." She stared at him for a moment "Not that I would really mind..."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "He's not even -that- attractive."  
Killian jones: "Oy!" Said Killian, approaching her "Of course in that outfit...I can understand your confusion." He looked rather dumstruck "Hmm. So it does have a top? Good..."  
Aurora: "That -better- be what you think," she glared for a second. "And thank you. I know how hard it must be to admit that with an ego as big as yours."  
Killian jones: "It was horrible." He said, grinning playfully. "Now we have to get you to the chariot so c'mon!"  
Aurora: "'Hurry' is not possible in this outfit. The only way this lets me walk is in the smallest steps possible. I get the whole mermaid thing, but couldn't there have been a slit or something?" she asked Ruby.  
Killian jones: killian sighed and picked her up with ease. "This work for you?"  
Aurora: Her first reaction was shock. That was unexpected. She was about to tell him that she was not a child and to put her down, but another idea popped into her head. "Yes, thank you, peasant," she said it completely serious with a smile.  
Killian jones: he laughed "of course your highness." He shook he head and deposited we in the chariot. "Now. Smile and wave, alright?"  
Aurora: "Act completely shallow. Got it," she sighed. Yay. Her first time as the Capitol's porcelain doll. How fun. She would try to have fun though. She did look rather pretty.  
Killian jones: He took her hand in his own, for once not seeming like the shallow capitol victor "I know. Just get through today."  
Aurora: "No. No, I'll have fun with it. I mean Ruby did great. It shouldn't be too hard," she tried to reassure him.  
Killian jones: That wasn't the problem. The problem was that if she did win, she would have to revisit this stupid personality every year...he would do everything he could to get her out of his job description, but... He sighed "I'm sure... just be careful, dove."  
Aurora: That was the moment the chariot started to go and she was soon trying not to cover her ears because of the defining cheering. She did as Killian had told her and plastered the biggest smile she could all over her face and waved her princess wave. Why not? It fit the personality. Soon she actually was having fun with it. As long as she didn't think about why she was here, it was easy. She loved her costume (mostly, it could be a bit more modest) and she could actually pull this off. That was until one of the horses saw something that scared it. The horse stopped suddenly, but got started again quickly. The chariot jerked and normally Aurora would have easily regained her balance, except for the fact that she couldn't step to gain that balance. She was thrown from the chariot. In front of everyone. She landed on the hard road and it was NOT a pleasant feeling. Aurora quickly did a self check and realized that besides what felt like a few scrapes on her stomach, arms, and one rather painful one on her right breast, she was fine. She knew she was lucky. That could have broken several bones. As fast as she could she stood up. Everyone was staring at her as expected, but the fact that she was expecting it didn't take away from the embarrassment. If she looked up at the screen she knew she would see her deeply blushing face. She gave an embarrassed smile and motioned for the chariot to go on. There was no way she could climb back up there on her own, so instead she just walked beside it. A slight tear in the hem of the dress allowed her to walk better, but didn't show enough to ruin the dress at all. She went back to her smiley waving and finished the parade on the side of the chariot instead of standing in it.  
Killian jones: They announced the tributes names and then everyone was allowed to go back to their rooms. Killian was gone yet again, as if he hadn't even watched her chariot ride at all... but Mags was there. She looked her over and said "Are you alright?"  
Aurora: "Yeah, besides a few scrapes and some embarrassment, I'm fine."  
Killian jones: Ruby ran over to her, inspecting her dress. SHe shrieked "Oh look at your dress!" Mags shook her head "As long as she's alright. The dress can be mended." They eventually all went back to their rooms. The next day would be training.  
Aurora: Aurora woke up early again and headed down to breakfast. Hook wasn't there this time and she made a mental note to ask where he went. She had a question about training, so she just waited to ask Mags. When the woman did come to breakfast Aurora smiled, "Good morning. Since Killian seems to not be here do you mind if I ask you something?"  
Killian jones: Mags nodded "Of course..."  
Aurora: "Well I'm supposed to be keeping this 'useless' persona, but I'm not sure how to do that while I'm actually trying to learn how to do things..."  
Killian jones: "Well only try things that you don't know how to do, and don't try anything too much that you get a mastery for it..." She thought about how Killian had broken one other tribute into the training center before. "Not until after the others leave."  
Aurora: She smiled, "Alright, thank you."  
Killian jones: (church...) once the training was over, killian was at the dinner table, eating voraciously. "Hello love" He purred when he saw her.  
Aurora: "Just get whatever snarky comment about the parade over with," was the first thing out of her mouth. She was starting to expect it.  
Killian jones: he hadn't actually seen the parade, so he decides to say "no snarky comment here."  
Aurora: She paused in thought. "You didn't see it, did you?" There was no other logical explanation.  
Killian jones: "No, but I was with you in the spirit." He said sarcasticallyz  
Aurora: "Well...you should watch the tape of it...there's something I think you should see..." she was blushing at just the memory. In front of EVERYONE and she falls. Why her?  
Killian jones: "Oh great. What did you do?" He scowled.  
Aurora: "Just...watch it," she sighed. She lead him into the living room area and had the escort play it (she couldn't figure out Captiol TV's for the life of her) after it was over she turned to Killian nervously.  
Killian jones: killian shook his head "damnit, aurora..." It was the first time  
Killian jones: hed called her by her name.  
Aurora: "I'm sorry," she said instantly. What else could she say? That's when it hit her. He'd never called her by name before..."You said my name?"  
Killian jones: ge raised an eyebrow "no I said your tribute number."  
Aurora: "No, you said 'damnit, -Aurora-'."  
Killian jones: "I was being sarcastic love." He Rolled his eyes "and that is significant how?"  
Aurora: "It was just...weird I guess. But about the parade...?"  
Killian jones: "well... We might have to change your personality to endearing and clumsy..."  
Aurora: "I'm not clumsy though. I don't know if I can lie with my actions."  
Aurora: "Or how to be 'endearing' really..."  
Killian jones: he sighed, frustrated by his entire day "I don't know what to do with you, aurora..."  
Aurora: "It's not like I -meant- to fall," she mumbled. She really hated disappointing him for some reason.  
Killian jones: "I know. I know." He knew tht he was bing unreasonable "I'll see you in the morning, this time dove...  
Aurora: She sighed as she made her way to her room. She still had the feeling that he was mad at her and she didn't particularly like it.  
Killian jones: in the morning, he was in a much better mood but came to the table second. "Hello love."  
Aurora: "Morning," she said a little hesitantly, unsure if he was angry with her or not.  
Killian jones: he picked up a strawberry "training again, then?"  
Aurora: "Yeah..." She bit her lip, unsure if she should tell him her doubts. "It's just...watching the other tributes...I'm...nervous ."  
Killian jones: "you should be." He confirmed "it's going to be horrible."  
Aurora: "What's it like? Killing someone?"  
Killian jones: his face darkened "I wasn't quite in my right kind when I did, but had I been... It wouldn't have been pleasant."  
Aurora: "I suppose I'll be able to when the moment comes, but thinking of it now...it doesn't seem like something I can do." It felt good to just say all of her worries.  
Killian jones: "neither did I..." He'd been nearly insane when he'd killed all or hose people. He'd loved it.  
Aurora: "I should probably head to training now..." she said after a minute of awkward silence.  
Killian jones: he snapped out of his memories "yeah... I'll go with you."  
Aurora: "Really?" her eyebrows shot up. "Why?"  
Killian jones: "why not? Most mentors do and I'd like see what you can do."  
Aurora: "How exactly am I supposed to keep the useless persona in training? Mag's advice helped yesterday, but if you really want to see what I can do...?"  
Killian jones: he grinned "oh keep it up... But I can help you with that..."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Going to tell me how?"  
Killian jones: "I'll sneak you in afterwards." He said, remembering that he'd done te same for Milah. "Works every time."  
Aurora: "Wouldn't that get me in trouble though?"  
Killian jones: "only if they catch you. And what are they going to do? Make you fight for your life in an arena?"  
Aurora: "Bit late for that...Fine. But if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you. Now let's go or we're going to be late."  
Killian jones: he walked with her, far more relaxed than he was the day before. He had some major mood flips. "So... How accurate are you with a knife?"  
Aurora: "I'm not very good at throwing them, like I can but when I aimed for the target I ended up hitting like the shoulder I think, but with just a normal knife I think I have some skill there. I had to pretend I didn't know what I was doing and do some fake mess ups if that says anything," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "we'll practice with that then... I can help you while we're here."  
Aurora: "Not while everyone is here though, right? Wouldn't that go against...?"  
Killian jones: "Right." He said "it's not technically illegal now, but it would e weird."  
Aurora: "What?" she was confused. She meant that she didn't want to show her strengths because it would go against her strategy so his answer confused her.  
Killian jones: "never mind. I said that wrong. Why I mean is that you should just lay low util later."  
Aurora: "That I can do. I've been mostly sticking to the survival stations anyway."  
Killian jones: "good idea." He sat nex to another mentor and talked for a while, though the other man seemed agitated at his tributes. (Haymitch...had to)  
Killian jones: a girl was looking at aurora nervously. She was small and red-headed but apparently good with an axe.  
Aurora: Aurora approached the girl a bit wearily. That axe looked...well she would avoid it if possible. "Hello," she smiled at the girl, "Is there something you need? I noticed you watching...?"  
Killian jones: "oh I'm sorry." She turned her head "I was trying to figure out how you were climbing the tree... I can't do it myself."  
Aurora: "Oh, I'll show you if you'd like. I'm Aurora by the way."  
Killian jones: "Ariel." Said the girl quietly "you're from four, right?" She looked bak at killian "oh... Him..."  
Aurora: "He's not as scary as he likes to think. Yeah, I'm from Four, and you're from...?" She felt so embarrassed again. She'd seen the girl, she'd known her district, it just wouldn't come to her brain when she needed it.  
Killian jones: "one." She said "I'm sure he's not... He's probably fine but I never he's good things about him... Not that I believe any of it!"  
Aurora: "I'm sure he'd like you to," she rolled her eyes. "So if you're from one aren't you a Career?" It slipped out before she realized it could be offensive. Where was the filter between her mind and mouth today?  
Killian jones: "if you're from four, aren't you a career?" She countered  
Aurora: "Sorry. That was really rude of me," she bit her lip. Dang it! She was starting to like this girl and didn't want Ariel to hate her because of a stupid moment.  
Killian jones: She giggled "it's fine! I just thought it was ironic. But yeah, I guess I am."  
Aurora: "I guess you're lucky then. I'm completely lost here. Climbing is about the only thing I can do decently," she lied flawlessly. She felt slightly bad about it, but reminded herself that this girl would be trying to kill her soon, no matter how nice she was.  
Killian jones: "I guess. But I won't win this. There are way stronger people. Training doesn't mean anything if you're afraid to kill."  
Aurora: "You too? At least I'm not the only one."  
Killian jones: "yeah. My mentor doesn't get it. I know that yours doesnt.." She cringed, remembering his games... They'd terrified her. "Well." He revised "maybe he's not like that anymore..."  
Aurora: "I don't particularly remember his games. Why does everyone seem almost...afraid of them?"  
Killian jones: "good." She said, her eyes wide "anyway... How about this? You teach me climbing and ill teach you about a weapon if yor choice?"  
Aurora: "Sounds like a plan," she smiled. She then went into a long explanation of climbing and how it was about balance and to keep moving. "If you're in an uncomfortable position for a long time there's a lot bigger chance you won't be able to take it than if you switch to a different one."  
Killian jones: Eventually, afte helping each other, killian came to tell aurora that it was time for them to leave. Ariel stood staring at him. He had always kind if been the 'eat yor dinner or killian jones will kill you' person to her so it wa surreal an horrible to see him. "I-uh-see you later aurora..."  
Aurora: "Bye Ariel," she smiled, sensing that the girl wanted to leave. Just to freak Ariel out a bit she turned to Killian and said, "Hello Captain Jackass-Mc-Tied-Up," in an annoyed tone.  
Killian jones: "I'm not even going to ask here you got that nickname." He raised an eyebrow.  
Aurora: "Just proving you're not as scary as people think," she shrugged smugly.  
Killian jones: his face darkened "they just know thing that you don't. Not scary anymore might be a better description. All victors are 'scary' in their own way."  
Aurora: "Just because I didn't pay close attention to games when I was younger, probably a good thing, doesn't mean I'm naive. I know you've killed people and probably in brutal ways, that means you're a survivor, not necessarily scary."  
Killian jones: "I never said you were naive." He said "that... Lets just say that my games were particularly brutal and leave it at that."  
Aurora: "Killian...What happened? I mean...what was really so bad about them?"  
Killian jones: he cringed "ask your friend, I'm sure she remebers." he tried unssuccessfully to lighten his expression "lets go eat."  
Aurora: "You know I will. I'm not dropping it."  
Killian jones: "you really should." He muttered and walked to the dinner table, sitting across from Finnick and Mags, and hoping  
Killian jones: She didn't ask either of them  
Aurora: It was almost like she could sense what he didn't want her to do. So of course that's exactly what she did. "Finnick? Mags? What happen that made Killian's games so bad. He's refusing to tell me," she used her sweetest tone.  
Killian jones: (be finnick?) mags' eyebrows almost hit her hairline. After the games she had had to take care of him... She knew better than anyone how bad it had been. She didn't say anything.  
Killian jones: killian snapped his knuckles "aurora..." Second time. Apparently he only used her name when he was angry or serious.  
Killian jones: Finnick opened his mouth to speak but saw Killian's irritated expression. "That sounds like a great topic...for another day..."  
Aurora: "You are my mentor. I have a right to know who I'm learning from," she snapped, starting to become angry herself.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "It wouldn't matter if you knew what I'd done. You said it earlier: you're not naive, you know that I've probably killed, and probably done it brutally, so you know everything you need to. You are learning from a murderer how to be one, because the 24 people go into that arena, and none of them comes out without losing something. They want you broken. Get used to it."  
Aurora: "Then why even try? Why not just jump off the platform and get it over with? Why am I so special?"  
Killian jones: He put his hands up "Fine. How about you go do that, then, love?" He left the table without a bite to eat.  
Killian jones: Finnick looked at Mags"Sometimes I think he's lost a screw in his brain..."  
Aurora: "MAYBE I WILL!" she yelled after him, "HAVE FUN WATCHING MY DEATH!"  
Killian jones: "Maybe that wasn't nessesary." Said Finnick "But I haven't seen him that rattled for a long time. Observation 1... The subject seems to break under pressure...''  
Aurora: Aurora tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. She was too angry at the moment. She threw her napkin down on the table with more force than necessary and huffed, "If you'll excuse me," before heading out onto the balcony to clear her head.  
Killian jones: Much to her surprise, Ariel was sitting on the balcony, her arms crossed, looking out at the capitol...  
Killian jones: (roof not balcony)  
Aurora: "Hey," Aurora greeted as she stood beside Ariel.  
Killian jones: Ariel smiled "oh...Aurora?" She didn't knwo why Aurora was up here... "Hi..."  
Aurora: "What are you thinking about?" she asked the other girl.  
Killian jones: Ariel sighed "I dont' know. I mean...so many of these victors have been scary nighttime stories when I was a kid and they're really not so bad. It's just weird."  
Aurora: "But that's the thing. They're both. Their real people who were turned into scary stories. And now we either have to or we die. I hate this," she sighed.  
Killian jones: "Yeah but...maybe in the end all of these nigthmares, these villians... maybe a villian is just a victim whose story hasn't been told. And I don't want to become that."  
Aurora: "Same. But I don't want to die either."  
Killian jones: "Neither do I." She said "But I'd rather die than become a bedtime story, you know?"  
Aurora: "Right now yes, but...I just think that when the time actually comes...I'll probably become a bedtime story," she admitted. Yes, she had dropped her persona of uselessness, but since her mentor sure wasn't helping and Ariel was, what did she care.  
Killian jones: "I get it." She sighed "I probably will too, but it kind of changes my perspective of things. Why are you here?"  
Aurora: "Killian and I had a fight."  
Killian jones: "Oh..." She laughed "You sound like a married couple... what about?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed at that. "Now that's an interesting thought. His games. He won't tell me why they were so bad."  
Killian jones: She turned white "Oh...yeah they were the worst I've ever seen...you know... I could always show you them. They have all of the videos in case the tributes want to get some ideas I guess..."  
Aurora: "Really? That'd be great! I mean... not that the games are great, I'm sure their awful, but getting to see it. Oh you know what I mean."  
Killian jones: "I do!" She laughed "Gosh, I don't really want to relieve that, but... you know, there are worse things. Okay, then, let's go." She went back to the district one rooms and pulled out a bunch of cds. She pulled out one that had Killian on the front, but he was covered in blood and looked absolutely murderous...  
Aurora: "Well...They really know how to choose cover's," was all Aurora said.  
Killian jones: "They could have done worse." She admitted "Um...let's play it..." When they first played it, there was the reaping, and when Killian was reaped, it was really, really shocking for Ariel to see again. His attractive black hair was long and stringy and his eyes had dark circles under them from working. He was obviously a fisherman, but not even an attractive one. When he was reaped, he had a look of pure fear, but then he melted it down, just like any emotion he had now. Then he had his interview, where they completely re-did him and made him into something extremely attractive. Just to add to it, he played flirty with the camera, but it was obvious to anyone who knew him that it didn't come naturally  
Killian jones: "He sure perfected that method..." muttered Ariel, looking somewhat impressed.  
Aurora: "He's pretty good at teaching it too," she sighed.  
Killian jones: His games came up, and it was basically a graveyard, but he didn't flinch. He grabbed a backpack from the cornocopia and ran off with a girl about his age with long dark hair and blue eyes. Milah Grove. As soon as they got out, he looked relieved, but basically the entire games tormented and attempted to break them into pieces. Any dead family member or loved one that they knew appeared as ghosts and tried to kill the tributes. Killian didn't respond well and he was starting to lose it, but Milah being there helped stabalize him. That was until one of the tributes from one, Gold, stabbed her in the chest.  
Killian jones: When Milah was killed, he held her hand, stroking her hair and telling her that she would be fine, that he loved her, but eventually she closed her hand for the last time, and a terrifying expression crossed his face...  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. Yes, she knew only one of them could win, and she knew it had been him. That still didn't make it any better. He had been in love with her. That much was obvious from the start. She couldn't blame him for what he did from that point. The feeling of just wanting to kill until you got killed was one she had knew. She'd watched it first hand. And here it was again.  
Killian jones: Of course after that point, he'd truly lost any semblance of sanity. He tortured the other tributes, laughing hysterically as he did it, and as Milah's ghost tormented him, telling him that it was his fault that she was dead... The final battle was between him and Gold, the tribute who had killed her, and...well Killian didn't even torture him, he just stabbed him in the chest, enjoying the light go out of his eyes...  
Aurora: "I actually feel better now," Aurora told Ariel after the video had ended.  
Killian jones: "Um...why in the world would that make you feel better?"  
Aurora: "I'm not in love with anyone else going into that arena. No matter what happens, I won't loose my mind like -that-."  
Killian jones: "Yeah. I wonder-" Ariel stared at the doorway "Shit..." She muttered. Apparently Killian had been watching for a few minutes. "Are you happy now?" His face morphed into a sneer but it wasn't anything as bad as what had been on the TV. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the 4th floor, but refused to talk to her.  
Aurora: "Yes I am. Because honestly I was afraid," she answered.  
Killian jones: "what could have possibly been worse than that?"  
Aurora: "I knew everyone was afraid of you and I wondered what could possibly have caused that. I was afraid of that happening to me too. Now I know that it won't," she answered.  
Killian jones: "I hope not."  
Aurora: "It's understandable though. That feeling of wanting to just kill until you're killed yourself...You just...weren't."  
Killian jones: "no that wasn't what was going on." He shrugged "I liked it."  
Aurora: "Liked torturing people?"  
Killian jones: "yeah." He said, sounding horribly guilty  
Aurora: "You were in the games. It wasn't you. Don't blame yourself."  
Killian jones: "oh it was definitely me. Put someone in extreme situations and you'll find their true nature."  
Aurora: "I don't believe for a second that that was your true nature."  
Killian jones: "it doesn't really matter what you think. You dot do something and then say that it wasn't you. It is•  
Aurora: She sighed. "I won't argue this with you. Arguing won't help either of us with anything. Not with the games in what? A week?"  
Killian jones: "three days." He said, monotone.  
Aurora: "Last day of training, perform in front of the gamemakers, interview. Am I missing anything?"  
Killian jones: "nope." He rose his voice, trying to sound more... Himself. The man who had called killian away the first time was in the hallway. "Damnit... I have to go, dove..."  
Aurora: "Where do you always go?"  
Killian jones: he flushed "classified information, milady."  
Aurora: "Why don't you trust me? Who am I going to tell?"  
Killian jones: "telling you will get you killed. I won't do that."  
Aurora: "Because I'm not already on death row?" her voice was bitter, but after a moment she sighed. "Fine...just go."  
Killian jones: "I think snow has other plans for you." He mused  
Killian jones: "giodbye, love." He said, annoyed at the man next to him "I'll be back by morning.."  
Aurora: "See ya," she nodded before heading up to her room. But what he had said stuck with her. Snow didn't mess with the games...Did he?  
Killian jones: Killian came back in the morning, but when he sat down at the table, he seemed disoriented and loopy. He couldn't focus on one thing...  
Aurora: "What's wrong?" Aurora asked before she even saw him. She knew something would be wrong.  
Killian jones: "Nothing..." his head was spinning and he wasn't sure why, but it wasn't horrible... "I'm fffinnee..." (no he's not drunk XD)  
Aurora: "Uh-huh, suuuure. Now what's wrong?"  
Killian jones: He leaned back heavily in the chair. Suddenly Aurora was about 5x more beautiful. "You're pretty...so so...no, no not pretty, beautiful...you're...be autiful..."  
Aurora: "Um thanks, but whatever's wrong right now I really need you to snap out of it because I need advice for my one on one with the gamemakers..." She was starting to get really worried though.  
Killian jones: "Gamemakers..." he decided "Need to drink less wine... get they're attention...of course that won't be too hard for youu, lovee..."  
Aurora: "I was thinking maybe I should try for a lower score, not too low, but enough to fly under the radar."  
Killian jones: "I think... one is a beautiful number." He laughed for what seemed like absolutely no reason.  
Aurora: "...I don't know how to respond to that. MAGS!" she exclaimed as the older woman came into the room, "Thank goodness. Something's wrong with Killian and I have no idea what to do, or even what's wrong really."  
Killian jones: He looked at her, her wrinkles looking hilarious... "You're old." he annoucned  
Aurora: Mags headed over to him and checked his pupils. Yep. Same as last time. This happened once and a while and she was slightly angry it had to be -today-. She cursed the Capitol in her head. "Yes, I know dear. Now let's get you to your room where you can lay down for a bit. Sleep and when you wake you should feel better."  
Killian jones: "I'm fine..." He said, but she was right, something was wrong... his brain fought to clear the mist "But...gamemakers...Mag s..."  
Aurora: "Tell us after you go to bed. You need your rest," Mags insisted again.  
Killian jones: "I'm not going to bed with you..." He said, an eyebrow raised "You're...old..."  
Aurora: "Oh good lord," Mags sighed. "Aurora, you might just need to practice your persona. Could you get him to...?"  
Aurora: "Well...it is for his own good," Aurora sighed. She sauntered up to Killian and sat right on his lap. "Hello," she purred. This was SO embarrassing, but it was good practice...  
Killian jones: Killian smiled "If you're going to try this...don't be afraid to really get into it.'' the rational part of his brain decided that she needed practice... unfortunately he had trouble thinking at all, let alone rationally.  
Aurora: She sat up to where she was right in front of his face. Lips centimeters apart. "I don't really think I need the prompting," she breathed.  
Killian jones: "She's not bad at this..." he told Mags, and said "This will have to do..."  
Aurora: "So are you rational enough to go to bed now or am I still going to have to tease you?" she was really hoping he was back to normal.  
Killian jones: He tried to stand up, but stumbled back onto the chair "Rational people are boring...very verrry boring." he decided  
Aurora: She internally sighed. Why? WHY? "Who want's to be rational?" She set her head against his shoulder with her lips extremely close to the skin of his neck. Her other hand made it's way up to his collar and ran her fingers against the skin there.  
Killian jones: "Not me..." he purred, following her. Her plan was working.  
Aurora: "Good," she smiled. Aurora was leading him to his bedroom with a sway in her walk. Hopefully he'd just fall asleep and she wouldn't have to talk her way out of -that- situation.  
Killian jones: His bed was large and blue, and a smirk spreak across his lips when he saw it. She was so beautiful...and she knew what he had done and he didn't care. He would have never done this if he was in his right mind, but he kissed her.  
Aurora: She suddenly wondered weither or not she was truly in her right mind. She kissed him back. It wasn't part of a persona or whatever, it was because she genuinely wanted to. She felt herself being pulled down onto the bed, his hand pretty high up on her thigh, but again she didn't care. She liked it. When it finally dawned on her what was going on she jerked away. Oh crap. Crap crap crap. She really hoped he wouldn't remember when whatever was wrong was gone.  
Killian jones: But before Killian could give her a dissappointed look, he passed out from the drugs.  
Aurora: Aurora made her way back into the kitchen where Mags was waiting. "That was...interesting..."  
Killian jones: Mags raised an eyebrow "What did he do this time?"  
Aurora: "Just some rather...creative comments," she lied. She could -not- tell Mags what had really happened.  
Killian jones: Mags looked at her as if she didn't believe her "Well whatever he said, he wasn't himself..."  
Aurora: "What was wrong with him? You acted like it happened before."  
Killian jones: "Yes..." Mags sighed "It happens every once and a while. He was drugged."  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, why?!"  
Killian jones: She shook her head, frowning "I don't know, though I have my guesses..."  
Aurora: "Like what?" Who would possibly do that to him?  
Killian jones: "You know Finnick? He has a job that is less than pleasant for the capitol, and I suspect that Killian does much of the same..."  
Aurora: "A job?" She was completely lost. What would the Capitol be having victors do besides mentoring?  
Killian jones: "Some victors are desirable for more than their games." mags explained  
Aurora: "You mean like...prostitution?" The notion was ridiculous. Yet this was a country that sent children to murder each other...  
Killian jones: She nodded "Very much like that, except that it isn't a choice..."  
Aurora: "That's...that's horrible."  
Killian jones: "it is, but the capitol has other uses for their victors, and they apparently found your mentor attractive enough to sell him, or so I suspect."  
Aurora: Suddenly her choice of persona didn't seem like something she wanted anymore. "You don't think they'd...I mean even if I did win they wouldn't...?"  
Killian jones: "I don't know." Mags admitted "But I doubt that Killian would let it happen."  
Aurora: "I actually have to survive first though," she sighed. Aurora mused about what she had just learned for a moment before turning back to Mags. "I should probably head down. The one-on-one with the gamemakers will be starting soon."  
Killian jones  
She nodded and went downstairs to check on Killian who had just woken up but was still extremely weak and had a bad headache.  
Ariel wrung her fingers "Crap" she chanted  
Aurora: "Don't worry," Aurora smiled softly at her, "You'll do fine."  
Aurora: "Me? Of course, I'd be honored. But...why?"  
Killian jones: "Well I don't figure you'd be the type to double cross me." She explained  
Aurora: "Thanks. That means more than you know," she smiled. "I'd love to be your ally."  
Killian jones: She grinned and her name was called "Ok-I-uh I'll be right back." She rushed off.  
Aurora: Aurora waited patiently for her turn and when she was called she made sure to do alright, but purposely score low. She was going for about five to seven. When they dismissed her she curtseyed respectfully and headed out back to Four's apartment.  
Killian jones: Killian was apparently awake, but he looked tired and ruffled. He held a glass of water, but his head was still pounding as if something was trying to escape...  
Aurora: "Feeling better?" she whispered, knowing that speaking loudly wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. She also really -really- hoped he didn't remember anything...  
Killian jones: "Not really." He muttered, closing his eyes "How did you do?"  
Aurora: "Purposefully tried to score low."  
Killian jones: "Good." He said quietly, massaging his temples. It had never been this bad before...  
Aurora: "Not that I really got to ask for a second opinion," she teased, hoping that wasn't the complete wrong thing to say. "I guess you've just taught me well," she added.  
Killian jones: "Sorry about that." He said, trying to straighten his posture. He wasn't going to tell her what had really happened... it happened every once and a while but it wasn't pleasant.  
Aurora: "Why were you drugged?"  
Killian jones: "Some fans are a little bit exuberant." He explained, swallowing. He didn't ask how she knew that he was drugged, but he could guess that Mags  
Killian jones: had told her  
Aurora: "Fans?" she raised an eyebrow. She knew what was going on, but she wanted him to trust her enough to tell her himself.  
Killian jones: "Well can you blame them?" he grinned  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes but didn't push it. "I actually feel sorry for them. Life must be hard with a vision impairment," she laughed.  
Killian jones: "I don't think it's them that have a problem." He said "You know, I think you should get your eyes checked." He didn't actually think he was all that attractive, but he used it to get what he wanted.  
Aurora: "So do you remember anything from..earlier?" she asked nervously. Crap, what if he did...  
Killian jones: Thinking about it, he did remember some strange things, but he doubted that they were real... he'd had some strange hallucinations  
Aurora: She noticed the look on his face. "What do you -think- you remember?"  
Killian jones: "Nothing." he lied smoothly "I dont' remember anything since last night."  
Aurora: "A liar can spot a liar, Killian...I'm waaaiting..."  
Killian jones: "you, love." He said, tapping her nose "Are a little bit too nosy for your own good."  
Aurora: She twitched her nose like Bewitched. "Yep, and you still haven't told me."  
Killian jones: "And I don't plan on it." He whispered  
Aurora: "Why? Is it so embarrassing to admit to a hallucination? Now I really wonder what it could be," her smile was Cheshire.  
Killian jones: No, that definitely wasn't the problem. "Aurora, I'm tired and hung over in a sense. Can you leave me alone?"  
Aurora: "Yes. And I will as soon as you tell me."  
Killian jones: He was starting to get aggrivated now. She was extremely annoying... it's not that he hated telling her, he just didn't like how nosy she was being about it. "Why don't you guess."  
Aurora: "You ended up making out with a crocodile on a pirate ship?" she said the first thing that popped into her head.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "Not even my imagination could come up with that one."  
Aurora: She shrugged, "Well unless you want more crazy speculations, and they'll only get crazier, you should just tell me."  
Killian jones: He almost snapped, but he held himself together "How about you go to bed, unless you're going to insist on being a child."  
Aurora: "Considering I have only two guaranteed day's left I'll spend them how I'd like. Do you really think I'll ever have a chance to be anything resembling childlike again? Besides, we have to see the training scores."  
Killian jones: He frowned "Well then you can watch them with Mags, Aero, and Finnick." He said. He was unbearably tired from the drugs, and still edgy from their loss.  
Aurora: "I will as soon as you tell me. You know how stubborn I can be," she smiled sweetly.  
Killian jones: He glared at her, fire in his gaze. He wasn't completely sane: not since the games, so he had to calm himself or he would...snap again... He'd done it a few times and it was never pretty. He really shouldn't have been angry. It wasn't that bad. "I kissed you. Weird hallucination. Morphling tends to do that."  
Aurora: "Really?" she raised her eyebrows with a smirk, but was internally screaming. At least he thought it was a hallucination. "Was I a good kisser?"  
Killian jones: "Not at all." he said, forcing a smile before going up to bed. Mags stared at him, realizing that he was close to the breaking point again. She would make sure to make him be careful...  
Aurora: Aurora headed to the couch to watch the training scores with Mags, Aero, Finnick, Ruby, and Magenta (Aero's stylist).  
Killian jones  
Aurora - 6  
Aero - 8  
Killian jones: In the morning, Killian felt significantly better, though he was still far more moody than he should have been. Morphling never had a good effect on them, he didn't understand how people could get addicted to it... he walked downstairs and was greeted by Mags who was staring at him warily as if he was a bomb about to go off. "hello, mags." He said, raising an eyebrow in confusion  
Aurora: "How do you feel this morning?" she asked tentatively.  
Killian jones: "Fine..." He said, wondering why she was being so...careful with him. Had he really been so messed up the day before?  
Aurora: That's when Aurora came down to breakfast. She wasn't early this time because she had been up late worrying about him. Thinking about it all really. This was her last day. Tomorrow was the start. "Morning," she gave the best smile she could. "Interview today, right?"  
Killian jones: "It is" he said stiffly. He looked back at Madge, still confused, but then returned his gaze to her. Was he being a little moody? Yes but he didn't really care. He didn't know why he was acting so...unlike himself but he couldn't help it. "You'll be training with Shonee for three hours, and then you'll train with me."  
Aurora: "Got it," she nodded. Training for the interview with Shonee wasn't that bad. Aurora picked her brain for all things Capitol. The fashions, likes and dislikes, what they went for, manners that were expected, etc. These were the people she needed to win over and she was determined to do it. To look like she belonged even though she never wanted to. Aurora absorbed as much information as she could in the three hours, and her brain was almost fried when she switched training.  
Killian jones: When she got into Hook's room, a headache was still plaguing him, but not nearly as badly as the night before. "Alright, love, now we're going to work to fix up that annoying little personality of yours."  
Aurora: "Well thanks," her voice oozed sarcasm.  
Killian jones: "I don't think that's really the right response" he said coldly "C'mon, play the role."  
Aurora: "What exactly is the role I'm going for?" Just to double check that she had it right.  
Killian jones: "Shallow, but you don't want to be forgettable. Flirty, but not hard to connect to."  
Aurora: "And how exactly do I do -that-?" she sighed.  
Killian jones: He thought for a moment "Ask me questions, I'll show you."  
Aurora: "Uuuh...What do you think of the Capitol?"  
Killian jones: His face completely transformed. He was no longer wearing a tight smile, but a real-looking grin "Oh wow... It's nothing like the districts, but it's way better. The women are surreal, and the city... well as much as I love my family, forget them, look at this place!"  
Aurora: "...Okay, I'm impressed. And I think I get it now."  
Killian jones: "Alright. Then I'll be Caesar. So, Aurora, your costume was positively stunning, as it is tonight..." He flashed her a slightly plastic smile "Tell us more about yourself"  
Aurora: She took a deep breath, but quickly snapped into character with a dazzling smile. "I have to think my wonderful stylist, Ruby, for the outfits. She really does a great job and I love how they look. The whole Capitol is beautiful really and I'm enjoying my time here."  
Killian jones: He snapped "Forgettable, try again."  
Aurora: "Then how do I make it not forgettable?"  
Killian jones: He sighed "Try something else. Earnest, clumsy..."  
Aurora: She bit her lip in thought. How could she do this? She sighed in frustration after a minute. "I don't know okay!"  
Killian jones: He facepalmed "Alright..." he sounded frustrated "I'll show you then...again..." There was something almost unstable about him lately.  
Aurora: "Thank you," she blushed in embarrassment. Why couldn't she do this?  
Killian jones: The unstable nature dissappeared and he smiled, looking rather unfocused, as if he was trying hard to snap into reality, but couldn't quite make it out of his own imagination "Alright, Aurora...ask away..."  
Aurora: "So tell us about yourself," she repeated his question back to him.  
Killian jones: "Oh I-uh...me..." He blushed as bright as a cherry "Oh I'm not that important... the world is so big here...much like the ocean..." He frowned "I don't suppose the arena will have water. Oh-sorry. Well I have a father, two brothers and a sister... or well I did. That's a long story. I also had a girlfriend..um, she died. I guess I kinda lost it for a while after that. Sorry you had to watch it, that was...my fault."  
Aurora: "And what about in the first persona we were going for?"  
Killian jones: His eyes focused and he seemed far more killian-like "Well obviously you can't pull that one off."  
Aurora: "Hey! I pulled it off just fine, thank you," she snapped, thinking of when he was drugged.  
Killian jones: "Then convince me." He hissed "IF you can't convince me, then no one will be convinced."  
Aurora: She was about to snap that she already -had- but bit her tongue at the last minute. She didn't want to explain that one. She sighed into her flirty smirk. "And how, exactly, do you want me to do that, love?" she purred.  
Killian jones: "Love is my pet name." he said, but then added "You'll have to do it with your words. You're not trying to seduce Caesar."  
Aurora: "I can use whatever pet name I want," she huffed in frustration. "Ask another question."  
Killian jones: "Alright, do you have any family, friends?''  
Aurora: "Well...you know, the usual, boyfriend, mother, father, friends... but none of them are quite as exotic or interesting as anyone here. Like, my amazing stylist. Her dresses always look so great on me."  
Killian jones: "Not bad." He said, though he didn't sound interested. Don't snap...he kept chanting in his head "That'll have to do, we don't have much time."  
Aurora: "Speaking of stylists, I should probably get changed. How bad's my dress?"  
Killian jones: "It's fine." He said without anything that could possibly give anything away. "You should get changed, Ruby will want to make you up."  
Aurora: With a sigh Aurora nodded and let an Avox lead her into another room where Ruby was waiting. "Hello," she smiled.  
Killian jones: Ruby pulled out a dress with rainbow scales much like her first dress, but... there were cuts in it's sides and her neckline plunged to almost her ribs.  
Killian jones: Ruby grinned "Isn't it perfect?"  
Aurora: "Define perfect? I mean isn't it a bit...revealing?"  
Killian jones: Usually Hook would be laughing hysterically. There was definitely something wrong, and even Ruby noticed it. He was staring at the dress with too many mixed emotions to read. "Isn't that the point?"  
Aurora: "Uuhhhh..." Aurora tried to find the right reaction. Maybe it wouldn't look as bad once it was on? She sighed. "I guess. I'll go try it on real quick," she nodded. Ruby handed her the dress and Aurora disappeared behind the curtain into the dressing space. Once she had it on she stood in front of the mirror. Well crap. It was definitely NOT better once she had it on. What cleavage she actually had was accentuated and she had never worn such a short skirt in her life. Sure, with the heels her legs looked great, but she was use to being so much more modest than this. She pulled the curtain back. "Well?"  
Killian jones: Emotion played behind Killian's eyes, but he tried to hide it. "It'll do." He said,


	12. WWII NaziJew

Aurora: 4 – Hook as a nazi, Aurora as a jew  
Aurora: Whale headed up to where his friends were sitting. Their bunks were right next to each other unlike his which was across the room. "Please tell me you guys got this too," he held up a paper.  
Killian jones: Killian held it up with his good hand, grinning "I guess if I have to be around so many jews, I'll at least have my crew, then."  
Aurora: "I swear if you start that old joke. I'm not Doctor Frankenstein and you're not Captain Hook. Just because you lost a hand..."  
Aurora: "What?" Jefferson spoke up. "And I really am the Mad Hatter?"  
Killian jones: He shrugged "Not sure about the mad hatter, but there's something a little bit wrong with your brain.'' He stood up "Well then, we've got a week to pack up then, yes?"  
Aurora: "Can't argue with you there. I have to admit, I'll miss the bombs. I guess it'll be worth it to mess with some swine though," Jefferson shrugged.  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure" grumbled Hook. "I'd take the bombs over them any day." He narrowed his eyes.  
Aurora: "Really? Why? At least they're fun to poke with a stick," Jefferson laughed.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "True enough. Though at least a bomb is better looking."  
Aurora: They both laughed. "Though I can't complain about the constant threat of dying not being present," Whale nodded.  
Killian jones: "Nah, but the lack of women will be a sorely missed companion." Of course, there were the jews, but they weren't women. They were savages.  
Aurora: "Does your crotch ever give control to your head? Or is it always player one?" Jefferson rolled his eyes  
Killian jones: He ignored Jefferson's comment and turned to Whale. "Well then. On that high note, I'm going to get packed for this hellride."  
Aurora: "Hellride? More like break. I'm ready for some time off."  
Killian jones: He sighed "I don't call any time near a jew a break."  
Aurora: "Sure beats a Brit who's shooting at you," Whale shrugged.  
Killian jones: He pointed at him "very true." He waved and began to pack. Nothing much happened until he was sent to the concentration camp. They all had to watch the jews to make sure that none of them escaped on their way.  
Aurora: The second day Whale walked up to Killian. "Told you this would be a break."  
Killian jones: "I suppose." He scowled as some of the Jews stared at him curiously. He sent them a glare back-including a particularly pretty jew with brown hair and strange blue eyes.  
Aurora: Whale followed his line of sight. "It's odd that one. Ever heard of a blue eyed Jew?"  
Killian jones: "No." He observed her eyes carefully "Not bad looking-for a jew anyway."  
Aurora: Whale laughed. "Like Jefferson said, always thinking with the crotch. You know why that is off limits."  
Killian jones: He raised his eyebrow "I was merely commenting on a beautiful woman."  
Aurora: He raised an eyebrow. "Last time you were 'merely commenting on a beautiful woman' it ended with three officers, a prostitute dressed as a man, and a bear all locked in an igloo. -How do you even lock someone in an igloo?- Yeah, I think that speaks for itself."  
Killian jones: "Yes well, unless you're going to dress like a man any time soon, that's not going to happen."  
Aurora: "Be lucky I'm not Jefferson or I'd knock you upside the head."  
Killian jones: "Jefferson has been knocked upside the head one too many times. You might not be so foolish." He smirked in an almost joyful way.  
Aurora: "Just a few. He's supposed to join me for patrol soon. Aren't you almost done with your shift?"  
Killian jones: "Got a few minutes left." He nodded shortly. He was glad that Whale and Jefferson were here, as strange as they were.  
Aurora: "Too bad though. We have dinner later. You get to eat at the same time as the swine."  
Killian jones: He glared at the group but then shrugged "As you said, better than a brit who's shooting at you."  
Aurora: "Or an American. Those 'allies' are idiots," Whale nodded.  
Killian jones: "Allies is just another way to say that they want to make war with everyone. This is none of their business."  
Aurora: "Not yet anyway. America is on Earth and isn't that what Hitler's going for?"  
Killian jones: "Of course, but we haven't touched their pretty little land yet..."  
Aurora: "With their holier-than-thou attitude I'm surprised they didn't get involved sooner," Whale rolled his eyes.  
Killian jones: "I don't know why they didn't. The poor jews need justice!"  
Aurora: Whale laughed. "Even though you're being a sarcastic jackass, that still doesn't sound right coming from you. Or anyone really. Swine."  
Killian jones: He shrugged "Hey, they sure seem to think that it's true."  
Aurora: "Who seems to think what's true?" Jefferson asked as he approached his friends.  
Killian jones: "The police-oh I'm sorry, I mean Americans."  
Aurora: "I guess this do-do bird's presents means it's time for you to head out," Whale nodded at Killian.  
Killian jones: "I think that would be a good idea for my mental health." Agreed Killian "That and I do have a job." He waved and set off back towards the swines.  
Aurora: Aurora went through the line silently by Mulan's side. It wasn't until they had found a spot against the wall that she relaxed a bit.  
Killian jones: "That one guard is coming over." She commented listlessly.  
Aurora: "Which one?" she raised an eyebrow. Mulan usually just referred to them as guards. Not individuals. They were a faceless mass of hate.  
Killian jones: He sat down in a closer chair and looked around at them. He was unusually handsome for a guard. "The one that talked about you today. He said that you were beautiful."  
Aurora: She raise an eyebrow. "How on earth did you hear what they were talking about?" Did being a gypsy come with super hearing or something?  
Killian jones: She shrugged "They were sitting right next to us. And I was watching that one. He seems... dangerous. I wanted to inspect the enemy."  
Aurora: "He looks lonely right now," she observed. "I'll be right back."  
Killian jones: "Aurora..." warned Mulan "He seems human right now, but the second they see you..."  
Killian jones: Killian glanced at her. Ah, it was the pretty jew from earlier. He didn't respond to her approach, and instead stared forward.  
Aurora: "Aren't you the one that just said you wanted to inspect the enemy?" she grinned before heading over. "May I sit here?" she indicated the seat across from him.  
Killian jones: "No" he said. Of course, really he admired her bravery, but if he said that, he'd be killed on the spot.  
Killian jones: (overreaction)  
Aurora: She sat down anyway. Normally she wasn't so bold, but ever since she had gotten there she figured that the most that would happen would be being killed sooner. When you no longer feared for your life there wasn't much that frightened you. "Why do you hate us?" she asked simply.  
Killian jones: Truthfully? Because he was told that they were horrible. Of course... They must be... "Don't take it personally, swine."  
Aurora: "I don't," she shrugged. "It's funny. Usually isn't it women who call me swine?"  
Aurora: "Or more accurately, pigs?"  
Killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "not anymore, apparently. You're educated, for a Jew." He only insulted her so much because he had to. He was expected to.  
Aurora: "For a Jew?" she cocked an eyebrow right back at him. "I would say that -you- are educated for a Nazi, though I don't really know yet. Most Jews are well educated, not that you'd know that. Well look, you learn something new every day."  
Killian jones: "I suppose you learn how to dig ditches." He amended.  
Aurora: "True. Though I must say I don't think that will be a very useful skill. But who knows? Maybe I'll plant a garden when I get out of here," she shrugged innocently. She knew she wouldn't get out of there though. She wasn't stupid, no matter what they thought.  
Killian jones: "Right when you get out of here, I'll dig the garden for you." He couldn't stand talking to this...thing as if she was like him. She wasn't.  
Aurora: She laughed, "I just might hold you to that. I've always liked flowers. What do you like? I've heard the rumors that all Nazi's like is killing a torture, but that can't possibly be true. You are people, though you don't act like it sometimes."  
Killian jones: "that's rich, coming from a Jew."  
Aurora: "What have I ever done? Or better yet, what have my people done to make you think we're not human?" her tone was more inquisitive than accusing. She was really, honestly, curious.  
Killian jones: he wasn't sure. He really wasnt, but he knew that they were inhuman and horrible. Instead of answering, he said "look, love, why exactly do you care?"  
Aurora: She looked him dead in the eye even though her first instinct was to look away and mutter an 'I don't know.' "Because I've been ripped from my home, separated from my parents, and locked in a concentration camp forced to do work for the people that have done this to me. I would honestly like to know why."  
Killian jones: "ask Hitler, why don't you?" He said with a smirk "something unforgivable I'd imagine."  
Aurora: "Must be," she shrugged. "You didn't answer my question though. I like flowers, what do you like?"  
Killian jones: "they're probably right. Torture, murder."  
Aurora: "Probably?" she raised her eyebrows. "You don't know what -you- like?"  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes, looking away with an almost amused expression "well it doesn't really matter does it?"  
Aurora: "That's sad that you think that," she said simply.  
Killian jones: "not what I meant. It Doesn't matter for you."  
Aurora: "Good. Because we all know what the Nazi's do to their enemies-even though we don't know what we ever did to them-but for a second I was concerned about what they do to their own."  
Killian jones: "you should never worry for the enemy."  
Aurora: "Who said that you're my enemy? People like you yes, but -you- haven't done anything to me."  
Killian jones: "not yet." He shrugged "it's only a matter of time, love."  
Aurora: "And until that point comes, you are not my enemy."  
Aurora: Jefferson and Whale were laughing as they made there way to the dinning hall. Two other's had gotten in trouble and were forced to take an extra shift. Aka: theirs. So they got off early for the day and decided to grab a bight to eat before it was too late. When they saw Killian talking to a Jewish girl they both raised eyebrows. "What's going on here?" Jefferson pointed at her, then him, then back a couple times.  
Killian jones: "she seems set on being insolent." He grumbled, his easygoing nature dissappearing.  
Aurora: She shrugged, "And he seems set on being grumpy." She turned to him, "I think this is my cue to take my leave. It was lovely to meet you...?"  
Killian jones: he raised an eyebrow "sure..." He shook his head at his friends "that girl...?"  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes before walking away. Idiot. She had been asking for his name. The Nazi's sure weren't as educated as they claimed to be.  
Aurora: "I knew it. First you call her beautiful, then you're suddenly talking to her. Thinkin' with the crotch," Jefferson smirked as he sat where she had been minutes before.  
Killian jones: "actually, she came totalk to me. And she's definitely not as smart as the Jews claim to be."  
Aurora: Jefferson and Whale both laughed. "Why would -she- come talk to -you-? They hate and are terrified of us," Whale pointed out.  
Killian jones: he shrugged "suicidal?"  
Aurora: "Well...what'd she want?" Jefferson asked.  
Killian jones: "she wanted to know 'what I liked' and  
Killian jones: ...I really have no idea."  
Aurora: "Yep. Suicidal is the only logical answer," Whale nodded. Jefferson just smirked, "What'd you tell her? 'Naked women'?"  
Killian jones: he laughed "no, though that would have been interesting. I told her it was none of her business."  
Aurora: "And she didn't get the hint and leave?"  
Killian jones: "Apparently not."  
Aurora: "Weird girl," Whale nodded.  
Killian jones: he nodded in agreement. Mulan stared at Aurora, as if looking for scrapes. "What happened?"  
Aurora: "We talked," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "and...?"  
Aurora: "He's a very sad person," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "a nazi!? Sad!? Have you lost your mind?"  
Aurora: "No. He is. Why do you think I've lost my mind?"  
Killian jones: "why would you even... Talk to a nazi! How could a nazi be sad?  
Aurora: "You said you wanted to know the enemy, so I talked to him. And he's sad because he doesn't even know where the hatred he's dedicated his life to comes from. That's enough to make anyone sad."  
Killian jones: "sad people don't kill people for no reason!"  
Aurora: "He's a solider," she shrugged. "It's what they do. The same with the soldiers of the Allies, they just have an honorable cause."  
Killian jones: "Yeah... Fine. But I can't believe he didn't kill you..."  
Aurora: She laughed. "Why?"  
Killian jones: "He's a nazi!"  
Aurora: "Yes, but he is also human. Do not lower yourself to their level."  
Killian jones: "That doesn't mean he wouldn't kill you."  
Aurora: "I'm going to die anyway," she sighed, "What does it matter?"  
Killian jones: "I guess it doesn't. Bit I still don't like them."  
Aurora: "I don't either," she shook her head. "I do find that one interesting though. I'd like to know him."  
Killian jones: "We'll... Next time I'm talking to him too."  
Aurora: "So I'm aloud a next time? Good to know."  
Killian jones: "It's not exactly my choice..."  
Aurora: "Oh my gosh. You? The great Mulan is -not- making a choice for me? I'm in shock," she teased.  
Killian jones: She rolled her eyes "lets just get it over with..."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, but led Mulan back over to the table where the three were sitting. "Hello," her voice was perky as she sat down next to the one she had been talking to and Mulan sat across from her.  
Killian jones: The boy (he was only about 20) raised an eyebrow "ah. You again? Love, are you suicidal or just stupid...?"  
Aurora: "Neither," she shrugged. "I'm just curious."  
Killian jones: "Curious about what?" He sipped his coffee, but still kept his eyes on her.  
Aurora: "You. Nazi's in general, I don't know," she answers.  
Killian jones: "Curious about the torture or the murder. I can explore both of those topics if you want." Mulan stared at aurora.  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow for a moment before laughing. "Hmmm...murder then. Start big."  
Killian jones: He scoffed "if you start big, you'll never get to the beautiful art of torture! That would be horrible!"  
Aurora: "Then start where you wish, oh-wise-one," she teased.  
Aurora: Whale and Jefferson were just kind of watching with odd looks on their faces. Why was he treating a swine...almost like a person?  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Touch a swine? You're kidding. I"m not going there, love. Can't give you any...special treatment."  
Aurora: Her face was turning bright red. She'd never herd such comments and the fact that he implied that -she- had implied-no. Not going there. "That is n-NOT what I was talking about..."  
Killian jones: "Oh I know, but your expression was priceless." He shook his head, finishing off his coffee. "Now, got to go talk to some people who I don't despise. Goodbye, beautiful-s." He added the 's' after seeing Mulan for the first time.  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "Despise you too," she smiled as if she had said 'love you too' instead.  
Killian jones: He rolled her eyes. If anything, she was interesting. He should definitely kill her. He walked over to Whale and Jefferson, shaking his head with silent laughter.  
Aurora: "What was -that- about?" Whale asked. "Didn't scare her enough the first time?"  
Killian jones: "Apparently not. She a bold lass. It's too bad she's a Jew."  
Aurora: "Really?" Jefferson cocked an eyebrow with a smirk, "For any particular reason or...?"  
Killian jones: "She's brave. Talking to a nazi? Could kill her.  
Aurora: "That doesn't explain why you wish she wasn't a Jew."  
Killian jones: "Of course it does. She's going to die for being a Jew-rightfully of course- so it would be better for her if she wasnt."  
Killian jones: He then realized he'd been getting too soft with them.. That would have to stop. "But since she is, a coupl beatings won't hurt."  
Aurora: "Kink-y..." Jefferson sing-songed.  
Killian jones: He sighed "now whose thinking with their crotch?"  
Killian jones changed name to Killian jonesT  
Killian jonesT: (What the...?)  
Aurora: (Why is there a T?)  
Aurora: (And I don't know how to respond to that)  
Killian jonesT: "Either way, Jefferson, she's a Jew, not a prostitute...sadly."  
Killian jonesT: (IDK)  
Aurora: Whale and Jefferson looked at each other. "Called it," they chorused.  
Killian jonesT: He raised an euebroe "what?" He demanded  
Aurora: "Knew you just wanted to shag her," Jefferson answered.  
Killian jonesT: "We'll you can't exactly blame me..." Shag her? She was a Jew...  
Aurora: "She's a Jew," Whale gave him a look. "Don't get soft for a pretty face."  
Killian jonesT: "Not going to happen." He rolled his eyes "as long as you don't get soft for that... Other girl. (Ruby)."  
Aurora: "Hey, we're not talking about that," Whale snapped. (I WANTED THEM IN THE RP TOO XD)  
Killian jonesT: (XD) "aren't we though?"  
Aurora: "Nothing's happening, she's just hot. Besides, -I- don't actually go talk to her like she's not a swine."  
Killian jonesT: He shook his head "she's a marring on the society, bit she can talk. Look, nothing is going in-the end."  
Aurora: "Better not. Still, odd seeing you talk to a swine," Jefferson nodded.  
Killian jonesT: "I wouldn't talk to her if she didn't try to make herself part if my lunch."  
Aurora: "You could have told her to go away."  
Killian jonesT: "Lets not talk about this. If we're sitting around talking about girls, I saw we need a night out."  
Aurora: "Seconded," Whale nodded. "It is law!" Jefferson hit the table with his hand.  
Killian jonesT: killian laughed "done. I'm sure there's a pub outside of this place. There has to be more."  
Aurora: "You know it's been a while when swines start looking attractive," Whale laughed.  
Killian jones: he laughed "You're right. It's been waay too long."  
Aurora: The three guys headed to the nearest town and quickly found a decent pub.  
Killian jones: The next day, Killian had managed to escape without a decent headache. That day he was to monitor the women work. He walked to his position and had a cigarette (if men didn't smoke in that time it would have been weird XD) while he watched. It seemed that Aurora was having trouble working, and briefly he wondered if it was actually fair.  
Aurora: "Are you alright?" Mulan asked her. Aurora waved her away. She could do this. She wasn't the little porcelain doll everyone apparently thought she was.  
Killian jones: Killian saw her porcelain skin burn in the sunlight over the next few hours, and he though a bit somberly, that a woman shouldn't have to do work such as this. Of course, then he remembered that she was a scar on the society that had to be put out.  
Aurora: "Sick isn't it?" Whale asked as he approached Killian. He was looking out over the workers.  
Killian jones: He was about to answer: yes, it was.. but then realized that he probably wasn't talking about the travesties of the jews being forced to work. "Their smell is worse than their looks. They're going to make me sick."  
Aurora: "Rather them be here though, where they belong. It's sick that it's taken this long for anyone to do something about their infestation."  
Killian jones: "Definitely" Hook agreed coldly. "What exactly...have they done anyway? Of course, they're horrible and need to be put out, but... what did they do?"  
Aurora: Whale raised an eyebrow. "Why? Starting to feel guilty?"  
Killian jones: "Of course not, but the swine asked the question and it caused me to wonder."  
Aurora: Whale rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let them get to you like that. I swear it starts with an innocent question and the next thing you know you're trying to set them free. Didn't you hear about that one general-oh what's his name?-who let a whole camp free? It took forever to round up even half of them. I swear it was because one of them got in his head. Killian, don't let that be you."  
Killian jones: "I'll tell you this once: she's not getting to me head, it was just a question." He snapped.  
Aurora: Whale put his hands up by his head as if in surrender. "Just some friendly advice. Not saying it's going to happen."  
Killian jones: He stared at him "Good." Privately, his own curiosities were only just beginning. He looked at the gypsy who was shoveling at the ditch, and admiration swelled in his chest. She was quite a warrior.  
Aurora: Aurora leaned over to Mulan as she took a short breather. She couldn't stop for too long or she'd get either yelled at or whipped, depending on how the guards were feeling. "I swear, once we get out of here I'm never going near dirt again." They always joked about what they'd do when they got out, it was easier than acknowledging to each other that they wouldn't, even though Aurora admitted it to herself.  
Killian jones: "If I ever see dirt again, it will be too soon." Agreed Mulan. She looked back and saw Killian watching "Looks like your little friend is watching again."  
Aurora: She glanced behind her. If he knew she wasn't working then why wasn't he yelling at her yet? Odd. "He's not my friend. We've talked twice," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "Well he's as much of a friend as a nazi can be." She shrugged "He's not as bad as most of the others, at least. Not good, but not horrid."  
Aurora: Whale followed Killian's line of sight after he realized Killian was no longer listening to him. "Not in your head huh?"  
Killian jones: He snapped his sight back to him "Sorry. Some swines stopped working for a second."  
Aurora: "Yeah," he paused and bit his lip in thought. "So why haven't you done anything about it yet? They should be whipped."  
Killian jones: "They're back to working now, If we whip them now, they'll get less work done."  
Aurora: "They still stopped. At least your favorite did," Whale pointed out. "What if others saw her? She didn't get whipped, so why should they?"  
Killian jones: "She only stopped for a minute, Whale." He said, rolling his eyes "If she stops again I'll make sure she has more than a whipping on her pretty little skin."  
Aurora: "Then I'll take care of it this time. That is if you don't care of course. And you don't, correct? Who cares about a swine?" Whale challenged. Something was definitely wrong and he was worried about his friend. He just had to double check because if Killian grew soft towards swine...he didn't even want to think what would happen to him.  
Killian jones: "Of course not." He said, his face blank. "You do what you want."  
Aurora: "Good. YOU THERE!" he yelled at Aurora. "WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP?"  
Aurora: Aurora's eyes grew wide. She knew what was coming from his voice, and the fact that she had already started working again. They had saw her and they had let her think she had gotten away with it only to crush that. She looked back at the guard and saw that it was Killian's friend. Not Killian. Odd. She knew he'd been the one watching her. Aurora aloud herself to be lead to the front of the field. They wouldn't punish her in privacy. They wanted everyone to see what would happen. She would get five lashes they told her. The first two she gritted her teeth, but had no other reaction. The third is when the tears started. The forth she screamed in pain. And the fifth was when the sobs started.  
Killian jones: Killian looked at her, cringing at her pain. After the second lash, he managed to fend his expression off as mild pleasure. "Swine." He hissed to the guard next to him.  
Aurora: "Disgusting," the man agreed.  
Aurora: Aurora was lead back to her place. "And that's what happens when you STOP WORKING!" Whale announced to the lot.  
Killian jones: Mulan rushed to Aurora "Are you okay!?  
Aurora: "I'm fine," she gritted though her teeth though she really wasn't. All she wanted to do was lay down and cry but she'd never let them see that. Ever.  
Killian jones: Mulan decided not to push her "Of course. We should get rest, we won't have lag time tomorrow."  
Killian jones: A few hours later, Mulan told Aurora that she was going to head off to bed for a little bit of sleep.  
Aurora: "Alright. I think I'll go for a walk. I'll be back within the hour," Aurora smiled at her.  
Killian jones: Killian had been pacing back and forth between his quarters and the swine's. He put a cigarette out under his foot, but he heard strange muffled sounds from in the swine's pen. They weren't supposed to be awake at this point, and he couldn't have anyone thinking he was a jew-lover. He set foot in the pen, and saw Aurora...  
Killian jones: (edit:she's out for a walk, so Killian sees her on his way. Kay?)  
Aurora: The tears streamed down her face in rivets, but she was careful to be as quiet as possible. She kept the sobs as small as she possibly could, but they still escaped. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even know where she was going. She was just letting her feet carry her.  
Killian jones: Killian narrowed his eyes at the sound. No matter who it was, he was always a gentleman and he didnt' like it when a woman cried. When he approached, however, he found that it was the jewish girl. He froze and scrunched his eyebrows together. What was he supposed to do?  
Aurora: Aurora's eyes were directed at the ground right in front of her feet. She was spacing completely anyway. Both factors coming together equaled her running right into him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorr- Oh, hello."  
Killian jones: He looked far more on-edge than before, his messy hair even more windblown than usual, and his eyes rather unfocused and misty. "Ah. Jew girl. You again?"  
Aurora: "I have a name you know," she snapped, embarrassed that he was seeing her cry.  
Killian jones: He searched through his memory and decided that she had never told him her name. "It doesn't matter, you're a jew."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, what a -horrible- thing to be!" Anger was growing inside her and all she wanted to do was rip his head off. Or anyone's really, he just happened to be the one who was closest.  
Aurora: "I have a name you know," she snapped, embarrassed that he was seeing her cry.  
Killian jones: He searched through his memory and decided that she had never told him her name. "It doesn't matter, you're a jew."  
Aurora: "Oh yes, what a -horrible- thing to be!" Anger was growing inside her and all she wanted to do was rip his head off. Or anyone's really, he just happened to be the one who was closest.  
Killian jones: He wasn't actually sure that he believed what he said next, but the hatred of jews had been pushed into his mind since day 1. If he didn't believe in this, well, then Whale would be right. "Yes. It is."  
Aurora: "Why?" she snarled. "What makes me any worse than -you-?"  
Killian jones: "You're a mark on the society that needs to be put out." He said calmly, making sure that his voice showed none of his uncertainty.  
Aurora: She looked him dead in the eyes with a teary glare and whispered one arsenic laced word, "Why?"  
Killian jones: "You're the one thing stopping us from reaching a perfect future." He recited the line he'd been told all of his life.  
Aurora: "And how -exactly- are we doing that? Huh?"  
Killian jones: He finally snapped "I don't know, apparently because you don't all have blue eyes, you're not perfect. Or blonde hair, but I look more jewish than you, so why the hell are we doing this?" He stopped himself before he said something treasenous. Of course this wasn't true, they were horrible people. They were all horrible people. "Because you're a horrible person just like anyone else of your race."  
Aurora: "Really? How fascinating. What have I done to make you think this?" It was true though, he did look more Jewish than she did...odd.  
Killian jones: "Absolutely nothing." He said, regaining his composure. "But I'm not going to spend enough time with you to let you."  
Aurora: "Good because I would rather never see you again!" Another round of tears was attacking. Bubbling up and spilling over.  
Killian jones: He looked back at her "I should have killed you. You weren't working-any other nazi would have."  
Aurora: She spun back around. "And why didn't you?"  
Killian jones: "Because you've never done anything to me. That's as far as it will ever go, but you're right. You've never done anything to me. Pity on those who have."  
Aurora: "That makes no sense! I -haven't- done anything to you so why do you hate me? I know why: because you've been told to!"  
Killian jones: He looked down. He'd never wanted to be a nazi. He never would have been if it weren't for his family. He'd always wanted to join the navy. He'd never understood the hate of all of the jews but now any idea that he'd had about it was slowly shattering. He shrugged "And you've been taught to count. If I told you that all that you'd ever been taught was wrong, you'd disagree."  
Aurora: "I'm not specifically saying it's wrong I'm just saying you should form your on damn opinion!" Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She -never- cursed. It was unladylike "I-I'm so sorry, please excuse-"  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow and a small smile graced his expressions. He knew he'd never smiled around her, and that he shouldn't. Of course, his aspiration had been a sailor-he had quite a dirty mouth. "I have formed my own -damn- opinion. It's not quite what you think."  
Aurora: "Oh really? Then please, enlighten me."  
Killian jones: "Hitler must have some strange problem wish Jews, so he tries to make us all hate them too, and it works." He didn't know if it was a good thing or not, but that much was true.  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to fight in a war, where you could very well die, for someone -else's- hatred?"  
Killian jones: It wasn't his choice, but that was none of her business. She didn't need to know about his more than precarious family. "Why do you say that it's not my hatred as well?"  
Aurora: "Because you've all but told me so."  
Killian jones: "Oh no, I hate you." He thought of the man who had killed her...well he'd definitely earned Killian's hatred. And he'd brought his entire race down with you. "I hate you, but I also realize that it's not your fault."  
Killian jones: *him not you  
Aurora: "That makes zero sense! Hate whoever did whatever it was, not their entire race. That's logic!"  
Killian jones: That was true, but his previous hatred had no basis. Gold's murder had only added to it. Gave it basis. "Do you hate nazis?"  
Aurora: She had to pause a minute to think. "No, not all of them. There are a few I deeply dislike for what they did, but I don't hate them. Mostly I think I feel sorry for them."  
Killian jones: "Feel sorry for them?" he almost laughed "Damn, swine...are you naive or just stupid?"  
Aurora: "Why must I be naive or stupid for saying that? I answered your question honestly, would you rather me have lied? And dang it, I have a name!"  
Killian jones: "And I still dont' care." He replied, shrugging "You don't know my name, so we're even. As it is, why would you possibly feel sorry for your torturers."  
Aurora: "My name is Aurora, now you have to tell me yours."  
Killian jones: "Right after you ask my question."  
Killian jones: *answer  
Aurora: Aurora gave him an annoyed look. "I feel sorry for them because they believe this is right and I wonder what could have possibly happened to someone that they believe torturing an entire race is right. And even if they don't think it's right they can't say or do anything about it in fear of their own lives. Name?"  
Killian jones: "Jones." he said curtly. She definitely didn't need to get to know him well enough to know his first name.  
Aurora: She paused. "Did your mother hate you? That sounds like a girls name."  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "Yes she did. But...that's my last name." He chuckled, shaking his head  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes at her own misunderstanding. "That makes more sense. What's your first name though?"  
Killian jones: Very few people cared to know his first name. Even less people actually needed to know. "I really don't think that's any of your business."  
Aurora: "Wither it's my business or not I want to know. Besides, I gave you mine."  
Killian jones: He stared at her for a moment "I'll see you tomorrow, -Aurora-. Try not to get yourself killed."  
Aurora: "Jones? Why haven't you killed me? I mean the way I've been talking to you...not proper at all..."  
Killian jones: "You haven't given me a reason to. And I'm always a gentleman."  
Aurora: "How is calling a lady a swine being a gentleman?"  
Killian jones: "I don't exactly count you a lady."  
Aurora: "Why? I am."  
Killian jones: "You're a Jew. Now-I have to get to sleep. Funny, did you think nazis were nocturnal. Now, begone before I change my mind and do lash you for being up too late."  
Aurora: "Why is your decision how it is right now?"  
Killian jones: He shook his head, a humorless smile on mouth. "Go to bed, Aurora."  
Aurora: She gave a small smile back, "Goodnight, Jones."  
Killian jones: He walked back to his dorm to see Whale and Jefferson waiting for him.  
Aurora: "What took you so long? Thought you were just running to the loo?" Jefferson asked. Whale laughed, "Really that constipated? You could have lied about where you were going if that's the case."  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes "Nah. Took a walk out to the well."  
Aurora: Whale gave him a confused look, "That doesn't take that long either?"  
Killian jones: "It can if you're talking to someone."  
Aurora: Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "No one but us is crazy enough to be awake right now."  
Killian jones: "The jew girl was."  
Aurora: "And punishing her took that long, correct?" Whale challenged while all Jefferson said was, "Her again?"  
Killian jones: "Punishing her for what?" he asked, his eyebrow raised  
Aurora: "Not being where she supposed to be? You know this, Killian," Whale sighed.  
Killian jones: "There are a lot of worse things that she could have been doing. There's no harm done."  
Aurora: Whale gritted his teeth. He was really starting to be concerned for his friend. "That's not the point!"  
Killian jones: "Then what is?" he said, bored.  
Aurora: "The fact that she is a Jew and if we're lenient with them -at all- it'll become 'harm done'. It's best to nip this problem in the bud now."  
Killian jones: "What's the problem, really? What are they actually doign?"  
Aurora: Jefferson's jaw dropped and he glanced around quickly to make sure no one had heard. Whale looked Killian dead in the eye, "What you just said is treason. I warned you not to let her get in your head and you assured me she wouldn't. Now, look how quickly it's happened."  
Killian jones: He sighed "You act like it's a disease. But the worse part is that you don't have an answer. You think taht you're doing the right thing-hell, so do I, but why?"  
Aurora: Whale gave a bitter laugh. "And now you're trying to turn us into traitors as well." It didn't even occur to him that he couldn't answer the question.  
Killian jones: "Nah. I'm sure you have your reasons. Believe what you want, but think about it."  
Aurora: "Killian...Whale has a point. You shouldn't be thinking like this," Jefferson spoke up tentatively. How the heck was he supposed to handle this?  
Killian jones: He put his hands up but then leaned forward "Why not?" A small, rather hysterical grin crossed onto his face.  
Aurora: "Because it's treturous. And they are -swine-. You shouldn't think anything else of them," Jefferson answered.  
Killian jones: He frowned "And what if Milah had been a "swine?" Her skin color wouldn't have made her any different.  
Aurora: "She wasn't. But her killer was. You'd do well to remember that," Whale snapped.  
Killian jones: "Her killer was a jew, yes, but he was also an individual."  
Aurora: Jefferson gave a shocked laugh. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Especially from -you-. What has that -swine- done?"  
Killian jones: "What have they ever done to you, Jefferson?'  
Aurora: "Don't change the subject! What has that swine said to you that's made you think like this?" Whale glared, truly worried now.  
Killian jones: "Nothing. SHe told me to think for myself for once, and I am. They've given me no reason to hate them."  
Aurora: "You -do- think for yourself. And long ago you made the decision. What's changed?"  
Killian jones: "No, I wasn't thinking. I was blindly hating for no reason. I had absolutely no reason. Do you?"  
Aurora: "Of course. Look at all they've done!" Jefferson exclaimed.  
Killian jones: "What have they done? What have they really done?"  
Aurora: "Just look at history!" Whale huffed. "Besides, have you forgotten Mihla already?"  
Killian jones: "Tell me one thing."  
Aurora: "What?" Whale sighed.  
Killian jones: "Tell me one thing that they've done."  
Aurora: Whale threw his hands up in exasperation. "That's it. I'm going to bed. Just don't get yourself killed!" And he stormed away as quietly as he could in his current state of anger.  
Killian jones: He shrugged and leaned into the nearest bed without a word.  
Aurora: Jefferson bit his lip in thought. Killian had a point. But Killian -couldn't- have a point. It would mean what he'd been taught his whole life was wrong. "Killian..." he started, but changed his mind. What he changed it from he did not know. "I'm going to head to sleep too."  
Killian jones: "Alright." He said, turning out the lights.  
Killian jones: In the morning, he set off to get breakfast and sat down next to whale and Jefferson.  
Aurora: Aurora snuck into the Jew's sleeping quarters as quietly as possible as to not alert the guards. Not all of them would be like Jones. "Mulan?" she called under her breath. "Are you awake?"  
Killian jones: Mulan shot up "what is it?"  
Aurora: "SHHH! Trying not to get caught sneaking in," she whispered.  
Killian jones: "Why were you out so late!?"  
Aurora: "I was talking to Jones," she explained.  
Killian jones: "Why!?"  
Aurora: (...And Mulan magically know's who "Jones" is XD Okaaaay)  
Aurora: "Not on purpose! I was...I was crying," she admitted, "and we ran into each other."  
Killian jones: "What did he do?" She snarled  
Aurora: "We just...argued I guess," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "Argued?" She muttered "about what?"  
Aurora: "Him I guess. Why he hates Jews."  
Killian jones: "Why? Because you're darker than Germans!?"  
Aurora: "No, that's just it. He -doesn't- know."  
Killian jones: She shook her head rather solemly "I'm going to go to bed."  
Aurora: "Probably a good idea," Aurora concurred. "Hey Mulan?"  
Killian jones: "Yeah?"  
Aurora: "Never mind. Goodnight." She had been about to ask if Mulan thought he was cute or not, but had thought better of it. That was NOT something she was supposed to be thinking of a Nazi.  
Killian jones: "Alright." Asked Mulan, barely even curious. In the morning, Killian set off to get breakfast and sat down next to Whale and Jefferson. He watched the Jews with mild interest.  
Aurora: "Looking for your girlfriend?" Whale joked darkly.  
Killian jones: "No, but I see yours." Remarked Killian snarkily.  
Aurora: "Ruby- I mean that -swine- is NOT my girlfriend!" he protested.  
Killian jones: Killian laughed at his friends slip-up. "So you're on a first-name basis now?" He shook his head  
Aurora: "At least I still know she's a swine and am not letting it sway my views on them," he defended.  
Killian jones: "And what are your views on them, -victor-?"  
Aurora: "That they are swines. There was just a fluke that made one particularly sexy. That's all."  
Killian jones: He smirked "Swines, then? Does she look like a swine to you? Act like one?"  
Aurora: Victor opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He had no idea what to say.  
Killian jones: He gave him a thumbs up "And until you have a reasonable argument, keep it that way."  
Aurora: "Just because Ruby isn't like the rest of them doesn't mean they're not horrible," Whale muttered down to his food.  
Killian jones: "But are they?"  
Aurora: "Why are you suddenly starting to think this?" Jefferson all but exploded. "Weren't you the guy who didn't want to come here in the first place because it was 'too close to the swines'?"  
Killian jones: "I started thinking for myself. Not just what everyone has told me."  
Aurora: "Thinking for yourself or letting that girl put ideas in your head? There's a difference."  
Killian jones: "And yet you can't find up with a good argument against me."  
Aurora: "Just because my friends have lost their minds doesn't mean I have to stoop to your level...Wow, never thought I'd be the sane one..."  
Killian jones: "You're not-trust me." He stood up "what are you going to do? Report me?"  
Aurora: "No, I don't want you to get killed. I'm just going to warn you, both of you, to be careful. Otherwise I won't have to report you to get you in trouble," Jefferson sighed.  
Killian jones: He stared at Jefferson "who knew your be the reasonable one."  
Aurora: "I know. It's so weird. Kind of scary actually. This keeps up and I might loose my nickname," his eyes were wide. "What makes this girl so special anyway? For her to make you question things...?"  
Killian jones: "She isn't afraid to force me to question things."  
Aurora: "I heard that when she first came here she was very timid. It's odd," Whale replied.  
Killian jones: "I don't really think it matters." He shrugged "Now, let's go watch the women and children work, shall we?"  
Aurora: Whale smirked, "I'm fine with watching Ruby's ass- I mean watching Ruby."  
Killian jones: He scoffed "Sure." He sat down in a chair and put a cigarette to his lips while watching Aurora and Mulan work.  
Killian jones: Mulan glared at her friend, though it didn't seem directed towards her "He's watching you again..."  
Aurora: "Who? Jones?" Aurora glanced up and saw that her guess was right. She gave him a small smile before averting her eyes back to her work.  
Killian jones: He, surprisingly, gave her an easy smile back. He'd decided that if he was going to get killed, well-he was never one for following the rules- then he'd go down with a fight. He wasn't going to be just another nazi.  
Aurora: Aurora grinned. "Oh my gosh. He smiled back," she told Mulan.  
Killian jones: "You're acting like it's a middle school crush."  
Aurora: "Crush?" her eyebrows shot up. "Who said anything about a crush? I do -not- have a crush." She'd only talked to him twice! She couldn't have a crush on him anyway.  
Killian jones: "Then why do you care!?"  
Aurora: "I just...It means he's starting to see that we're actually humans," she smiled at her quick thinking. Wait...why did that have to be quick thinking?  
Killian jones: She shook her head "He'll never understand that."  
Aurora: "I think he will," she smiled to herself.  
Killian jones: She shook her head "Whatever. It's lunch time. You going to ditch me to talk to Jones?  
Aurora: She paused. She had honestly been planing on it. "Nah, I'll stay with you if you'd like."  
Killian jones: "it's fine, i can sit with Ruby."  
Aurora: "Sorry," Aurora said half-heartedly. So maybe he was growing on her...  
Killian jones: "It's fine. Dont' get yourself killed."  
Aurora: "No promises," Aurora teased, but headed over to his table with her food.  
Killian jones: Killian glanced at Aurora and turned to both of them. "Jefferson, whale, meet Aurora."  
Aurora: "Hello," Aurora smiled. Whale raised an eyebrow, "On a first name basis now, are you?"  
Killian jones: "Not quite." He said, smirking at her "So, what is wrong, miss Aurora?"  
Aurora: "Why do you immediately assume something's wrong?"  
Killian jones: "Well, you don't usually sit next to me unless you want something."  
Aurora: "That doesn't mean something's wrong. I just wanted to talk. And please, what have I -ever- asked for?"  
Killian jones: "My name, why I treated you like a pig... you know. The usual."  
Aurora: She shrugged. "True. You still haven't given me your first name."  
Killian jones: He didnt' usually like to tell girls his real name, but this was an exception. "Killian."  
Aurora: Whale raised an eyebrow, "And -now- you're on first name terms." Aurora just smiled, "See? Was that really so hard?"  
Killian jones: "Not really. And Whale, unless you want me to go ask Ruby what your name is, I'd suggest you to close your mouth." He rolled his eyes and turned to her. He inspected a cut on her wrist and held it up. He pulled a bottle of rum out of his boot and poured it over the cut.  
Aurora: "Ouch...thanks." She had been worried about it getting infected. Whale just glared at Killian.  
Killian jones: "Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" he mocked Whale  
Aurora: "Haha. No, but she might," Whale turned his glare on Aurora. Aurora opened her mouth to protest but instead just huffed in indigence.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Racism in it's finest, don't you think, princess? If you were anywhere else, he'd be at your heels."  
Aurora: "I guess there are some instances where racism is a good thing then," she smiled innocently.  
Killian jones: He laughed and turned to Whale "See, turned down and you haven't even asked."  
Aurora: Whale shook his head. His voice held acid, but a teasing note as well, "You two are perfect."  
Killian jones: "Did I hear a not-racist comment? Wow must have heard you wrong."  
Aurora: "I could say the same to you," Aurora raised an eyebrow. Since when did Killian care if his friends were racist? Wasn't he?  
Killian jones: "Not if I was thinking for myself." He countered, looking at her muddied face. "of course I could just say what everyone has told me, but-well... I've never been one for people telling me what to think."  
Aurora: A huge grin spread across her face. "I really want to say I told you so right now, but it would be improper."  
Killian jones: He turned to Jefferson and Whale "OF course, these two don't have brains. Well-Jefferson might, but he's kind of off his rocker."  
Aurora: Whale glared at Killian, "Just because you have a different opinion doesn't mean we don't have brains."  
Killian jones: He grinned "and yet you still can't think of a good reason."  
Aurora: Whale glanced around to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice anyway. "Or maybe I'm just not stupid enough to be so vocal about it."  
Killian jones: "No one's listening."  
Aurora: "But what if one day they are and you just don't know? Sorry, but my neck isn't worth it."  
Killian jones: But his was. He shrugged "You're right." He looked at Aurora and said "You should probably go unless you want to get us all killed."  
Aurora: "I don't. Like I said I don't hate you guys. See you later then?" she sighed.  
Killian jones: "Of course." He nodded. Mulan and ruby smiled "aurora!" Exclaimed ruby.  
Aurora: "So Ruby, why haven't you told us about a certain guard?" Aurora smirked as she sat across from her friend.  
Killian jones: she raise an eyebrow "Huh?"  
Aurora: "Oh...so you don't know...hm, then never mind," she laughed.  
Killian jones: "No no what!? Is he cute?"  
Aurora: "Well he sure seems to think you are."  
Killian jones: she grinned "ah... Name?"  
Aurora: "Killian said his name was Victor," she answered.  
Killian jones: "what!? Him!? He always calls me swine..."  
Aurora: "You know what they say. When a guy's mean to you it means he likes you," her voice was teasing. "Besides, I honestly think that's more to convince himself..."  
Killian jones: "yeah well..." She crosses her arms "I'm not that desperate."  
Aurora: Aurora bit her lip. "I don't know. You guys would be...cute."  
Killian jones: "oh yeah, a nazi an a Jew. Great idea."  
Aurora: "It's possible I guess," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: ""I'm not that desperate."  
Aurora: Mulan raised her eyebrows at the conversation. "Aurora might be. How's -Killian- doing?" She hadn't missed the fact that Aurora had switched to first names (reply as Ruby?)  
Killian jones: "Oh? Nazi jones?" She whistled "that man is hot as hell."  
Aurora: "Oh trust me," Mulan nodded, "she's noticed." Aurora was blushing. "Just because I -talk- to him doesn't mean anything!"  
Killian jones: "Not nessesarily. But you -have- noticed, have you not?"  
Aurora: Aurora bit her lip, cheeks redder than ever. "A bit...I mean how could I -not-?"  
Killian jones: "I don't know. Maybe you think nazis are unnattractive or something. Anyway, I would do more than just talk if I were you..."  
Aurora: "Oh, so if it's -Killian- it's okay. But if it's -Victor- suddenly Nazi's a Jews can't work?"  
Killian jones: She frowned "I can admire both of them from afar."  
Aurora: "Uh-huh. I knew you and Victor had something going on," she grinned.  
Killian jones: "He's attractive! But Nothing has gone on and nothing ever will."  
Aurora: Right then one of the commanders blew his whistle to signal the end of lunch. As they were all getting up to head back to work Whale turned to Killian and Jefferson. "I'm supposed to pick one for 'random questioning' I think I should get to know Ruby a bit more, eh?"  
Killian jones: Killian scoffed "You do that." He walked off without a wave or a glance towards AUrora.  
Aurora: Once the jews were at their usual work Whale approached Ruby. "Swine," he nodded awkwardly. "I need you to follow me for random questioning."  
Killian jones: Ruby looked at him and organized her limbs into a defensive position. She narrowed her eyes and followed him carefully.  
Aurora: Whale lead her to the interrogation room which was pretty much a solid block of concrete with harsh florescent lighting, two chairs, and a table. "Have a seat, please," he indicated one of the chairs and stood behind the other himself. He'd be a proper gentleman and not sit until she had.  
Killian jones: She narrowed her large eyes and pressed her lips together, but after a few seconds, she sat on the chair without a word.  
Aurora: Whale took the seat across from her and realized...he had no idea what to say. There was an awkward silence while he tried to think of something.  
Killian jones: Eventually Ruby's face relaxed. She knew that she looked horrible-she was hideous without her makeup and the scars and mud on her face probably didn't help-wait, why did she care if he saw her like this? She didn't... "don't you have some questions to ask?"  
Aurora: He grinned. "I kind of forgot them. Being around beautiful women tends to do that."  
Killian jones: She stared at him, pressing her lips further together "What do you want, Whale?"  
Aurora: "Honestly I was supposed to give a random questioning, but I just wanted to get to know you and hoped for a bit of flirting," he shrugged, half-teasing.  
Killian jones: Ruby was really, truly confused. He'd taken interest in her only to beat her a little bit harder than the others, or threaten to kill her occasionally. What was this? She pressed her elbows to the table, leaning forward "And why would you hope for that?"  
Aurora: "I already told you, beautiful woman," he tried to sound teasing, but the honesty shone through.  
Killian jones: He wanted some flirting? After everything that he and his people had done? "Do you knock up every girl before they're sent to their death?"  
Aurora: "It's not like that," he protested. It kind of was, but that wasn't all of it. "I would actually like to get to -know- you."  
Killian jones: "As dead girl of the year, I'm going to advise you to stop."  
Aurora: "Dead girl of the year?"  
illian jones: "You're right, I'm not the only one."  
Aurora: "Why won't you just talk to me? Not as a Nazi and a Jew, just as people."  
Aurora: Maybe with her friend being so okay with it she would be too? He could only hope.  
Killian jones: "I don't care what you are, I care about what you've done."  
Aurora: Well...at least she was talking. "What have I done to make you hate me?"  
Killian jones: "Oh I don't know. Lashes, murdering my friends, that tends to help."  
Aurora: "I have never killed outside of the battle filed," he cringed but hope she didn't notice. No. He hadn't killed his brother. Not directly anyway.  
Killian jones: "You call this a battle field?" She hissed "This is not a battle field! Do my these people look like they're fighting to you?"  
Aurora: "That's what I meant. I have never killed anyone here."  
Killian jones: She stared at him, almost disbelieving "Oh...well..."  
Aurora: "Someone would have to be literally holding a gun to my head for me to kill an innocent," he looked her dead in the eye. It was the truth, but he wasn't sure why he was telling her. What were they turning into? A month ago they didn't want to even get near Jews, but they had called them swine at the time. Now he knew they weren't.  
Killian jones: "Then why are you here?" she said, still wary, but her voice was far warmer.  
Aurora: He sighed and had to think for a minute. He didn't want to lie and wasn't sure what the honest answer was. "I use to believe in it. Now I don't know."  
Killian jones: What the hell? It wasn't like she was ever going to find another date. She leaned closer to his lips and whispered "Your friend is kinda hot, you think you could...introduce me..." of course she didn't mean it.  
Aurora: Whale let out a bark of a laugh. "I think you're friend already has that covered."  
Killian jones: "Maybe she does..." Ruby touched his nose with her own, trying to be as seductive as possible. "She didn't have to..."  
Aurora: "Sometimes it sucks having attractive friends. Just ask your's," he sighed.  
Killian jones: She backed away. he thought that Aurora was attractive? Well he probably would 'interrogate' her later too... "Yeah. It does."  
Killian jones: Then she realized what he was saying and blushed. How slow was she?  
Aurora: "Your name suits you. You look so lovely in red," he smiled to himself mostly. He gently touched her cheek, right where the blush was, but snapped out of it in a second and pulled his hand back. "Sorry, I shouldn't of...sorry."  
Killian jones: She pulled his hand back to her "Why not?"  
Aurora: "I could probably think of a thousand reasons, but I don't particularly think any of them are worth it."  
Killian jones: "Yeah." She whispered, leaning closer again.  
Aurora: He really hoped no one walked in right then, because it would be his head if they did. It would be worth it, but still. He kissed her. He kissed his jewel.  
Killian jones: She kissed him back, not sure what exactly she was doing... but she liked it whatever it was  
Aurora: When they finally pulled away he had a huge grin. "That was...better than I imagined."  
Killian jones: "I'm good at a lot of things..." She whispered. Of course she wouldn't go any further, but he did want flirting, right?  
Aurora: He laughed, "Maybe some day you'll see just how multi talented -I- can be."  
Killian jones: "I'm afraid we don't have much time for that."  
Aurora: "We probably should get out of here soon before they become suspicious," he agreed.  
Killian jones: "That's not what I meant." She muttered. She didn't actually think that he cared, but of course, it was important. "My execution is scheduled in three days."  
Aurora: His eyes widened. "What?" he breathed in astonishment. No.  
Killian jones: She shrugged "I've been here for almost three months."  
Aurora: "So? There has to be a way to stop it. I can't...no. There has to be."  
Killian jones: "I was going to be executed anyway. You knew that." She shrugged defiantly.  
Aurora: "Maybe...I thought that maybe...maybe the allies would win." At this point he really didn't care if it was treason. He just got her. He couldn't lose her.  
Killian jones: "In three days?"  
Aurora: "I didn't exactly...know about that part."  
Killian jones: "I know." She looked away "But it's okay."  
Aurora: "No it's not. I can't. Ruby, I know it sounds creepy as heck, but I've been watching you, you in particular. Every day I just got crazier about you. You -can't- die. Not now. Not for a very very long time."  
Killian jones: She frowned. She'd never actually had someone...care for her. "You can't do anything about it..."  
Aurora: "Oh yeah? Watch me. I'll either pull some strings, or tomorrow night we're leaving. I'll sneak you out and we'll run. I don't want anything to do with them anymore anyway."  
Killian jones: "But...Aurora...and Mulan..."  
Aurora: "They're not going to be executed in three days, are they? They've only been her a couple weeks."  
Killian jones: She nodded "I guess...but...they don't deserve it either..."  
Aurora: "No one does," he sighed, "But we can't take the whole camp."  
Killian jones: She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. This was irrational of course, but that was okay-Ruby had never been completely rational. "Let's go..."  
Aurora: He smiled and kissed her again. "We probably should get out of here soon before they become suspicious...in a few minutes of course."  
Killian jones: "Yeah." She kissed him again "Just a few more minutes..."  
Aurora: Aurora glanced up at Mulan. "Have you seen Ruby?" she asked, but made sure to keep her head down and continue working.  
Killian jones: 'No...I haven't." She looked concerned for a second "I'm sure she's fine..."  
Aurora: "Didn't she go somewhere with Victor?"  
Killian jones: "Yes. Random interrogation." She responded evenly.  
Aurora: "Right 'random' interrogation with the guy that's practically in love with her."  
Killian jones: "And Ruby isn't exactly tough meat..."  
Aurora: "So at this point how much clothing do you bet they have on?"  
Killian jones: Killian raised an eyebrow. He'd been coming to tell them that they needed to work...but... "Sounds like a fun topic."  
Aurora: Aurora spun around. "Oh...hello...uhhh..."  
Killian jones: "Oh no, continue, really..."  
Aurora: She looked him right in the eye and completely seriously said, "We were just betting on how long it would take before you removed all my clothing."  
Killian jones: He laughed "Not long at this pace. Now, Sage, you might want to...work or I'll be forced to do something I won't like."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "We hadn't stopped, if you'd have been paying attention you would have known that. -I- think you just wanted to talk to me." Okay, where was this flirty girl coming from?  
Killian jones: "No, but you slowed down quite a bit-don't think I didn't notice..." He raised an eyebrow "As for talking to you...I don't mind, love."  
Aurora: She gave a fake gasp. "Someone alert the press."  
Killian jones: "How horrible! A jew? Gosh, can't let that happen." He rolled his eyes and stared at her "Stay safe."  
Aurora: "Keep this up and I just might start to think you're human."  
Killian jones: "Oh I'm very human." He purred "I promise."  
Aurora: "I would just love to find that out for myself," she purred back.  
Killian jones: "As would many."  
Aurora: Mulan just looked between the two of them. "Aaaand this conversation is -over- as of now."  
Killian jones: "Until later, milady." He looked poitedly at her chest, and then walked off.  
Killian jones: Mulan stared at Aurora "This is unwise."  
Aurora: "What is? A bit of flirting? It's not like it means anything."  
Killian jones: "But it does to you!" She sighed "I can see it."  
Aurora: Her eyes went wide with surprise. "I have no idea -what- you're talking about."  
Killian jones: "Stop denying it... you don't flirt with anyone."  
Aurora: "I don't, do I? Hmm..." She shrugged after a moment, "I guess it's just because he actually flirts with me."  
Killian jones: "Plenty of men do. But you never do."  
Aurora: Aurora gave her a look that basically said 'guuuurl, you cray-cray'. "No one flirts with me."  
Killian jones: "Yes they do! What about Phillip, and that other one that got killed!"  
Aurora: She shot Mulan a harsh glare. "Don't ever mention Phillip. Not now, not ever." It was too painful to remember and she really didn't want the reminder.  
Killian jones: How was she supposed to know not to bring him up!? Mulan mirrored her glare and walked off.  
Aurora: Aurora sighed to herself. Mulan was right. There -was- something going on with her and Killian, she just didn't know what.  
Killian jones: Killian had been watching their dispute with interest, but now Mulan just seemed angry. She worked much faster and more efficiently than she did when he was happy, he had noticed. He walked into his room to get something when he saw Whale.  
Aurora: Whale was throwing a few necessities into his bag. He froze at the sound of someone coming in. Shit. Turning slowly he saw who it was and relief washed over him. "Killian," he nodded in greeting.  
Killian jones: "Planning to make a run for it?" he asked, looking stoic.  
Aurora: "Huh?" he raised his eyebrows.  
Killian jones: "Well unless you're going for a quick vacation, you're doing somethign..."  
Aurora: It was a risk, but if anyone would understand, then it was the man standing before him. "You won't tell anyone, right?"  
Killian jones: "Not unless you're planning on killing everyone in here."  
Aurora: Whale gave a small laugh. "No...I'm running. Ruby and I...Her death is scheduled in three days and I can't let that happen."  
Killian jones: He nodded as if he understood "Alright. Be careful, though. You don't want them to know that you're leaving with a jew."  
Aurora: "Then don't announce it," Victor smirked and thumped Killian on the back of the head.  
Killian jones: "They wouldn't believe it if I did." He said, smirking "Good luck." He waved and walked out of his quarters.  
Aurora: "See ya," his tone was sad though. It would probably be the last time he saw his friend.  
Killian jones: Killian didn't realyl feel anything at his friend's leave. He'd been expecting it, maybe, but honestly, he just didn't care that much. He walked to Jefferson but didn't tell him anything about Ruby. "Whale is leaving."  
Aurora: "Leaving?" Jefferson gasped. "Leaving as in he's being moved from the base?"  
Killian jones: "No, leaving as in he quit."  
Aurora: "That's...Killian, he can't -quit-. What's going on?"  
Killian jones: "I just told you. He's leaving. He quit."  
Aurora: "He's...-Whale- is running?"  
Killian jones: "Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe? Or are you just that naive?"  
Aurora: "I just...Never thought it'd be him. I'm going to go...say goodbye I guess. See you at dinner?"  
Killian jones: "Yeah, I guess." he looked lost in thought. He found that he couldn't talk to Jefferson...not yet. He sat down for dinner a few hours later, massaging his temples.  
Aurora: "You look like something's wrong," Aurora commented as she sat across from him as was quickly becoming the norm.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "No. I'm fine. I'm not being put to death. You, on the other hand, are probably not."  
Aurora: "No, I'm not scheduled for -what is it now?- three days? I wouldn't care if I was anyway though."  
Killian jones: "Well you should. WHether you're going to die or not, it is important."  
Aurora: "Or not? Killian, you should know the system better than I do. I'm going to die, it's just a matter of when. That's why I'm not afraid anymore. It's a matter of when now, not if."  
Killian jones: "Well you should use whatever time you have. By not caring, you're securing your own misery."  
Aurora: "Why worry about the inevitable. All my friends and family, besides Mulan and Ruby, are already gone. What have I got left?"  
Killian jones: "You've got your life."  
Aurora: She scoffed. "My life? My life of doing work for the people who do nothing but kill. Yeah, real jewel there."  
Killian jones: He looked almost hurt "I do more than kill. Not much more, granted..."  
Aurora: "I wasn't talking about you," she sighed and looked down at the table, unable to meet his eyes.  
Killian jones: "Weren't you, though?" He tilted her chin up so that his eyes met hers. "Your eyes are too beautiful to hide them, you know."  
Aurora: She could feel a blush spreading over her face. "I really wasn't. One of the things that makes me happy I'm not dead yet is our conversations," she admitted before she realized she was admitting it.  
Killian jones: "Well then I suppose they shouldn't stop." He slipped his fingers from her chin. "You only live once. So live."  
Aurora: "Why do you even talk to me? Most of the guards would have yelled at me or worse that first day I went to talk to them..."  
Killian jones: "Well, see, I was never quite set on the idea that you were horrible creatures. It wasn't exactly my choice to come here."  
Aurora: "If you weren't set on it, then why fight for it?" she questioned.  
Killian jones: "Ah, it was a family matter." He muttered  
Aurora: "Family..." she sighed looking down at the table. "I miss mine."  
Killian jones: "I'm sorry." He paused "If my family was killed, I don't think I'd miss them at all."  
Aurora: "That might just be worse."  
Killian jones: "Better than mourning."  
Aurora: She shrugged. "I guess there's no way to find out since no one can have both."  
Killian jones: "I suppose. Either way, they're not the most... Living parents."  
Aurora: "What -are- they like then?"  
Killian jones: "as long as I do everything I'm supposed to do, they're fine."  
Aurora: "But if you don't?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian jones: "A couple beatings never hurt anyone."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed bitterly. "That's ironic. But I know better. I'm a prisoner of the Nazi's, remember?"  
Killian jones: "well I'm not dead."  
Aurora: "I'm glad. I'd have officially lost it if I was talking to a corpse. Or rather, if the corps was talking back," she laughed.  
Killian jones: "Well you're lucky then."  
Aurora: "I am glad though. That it's you. You're...not what I expected."  
Killian jones: "I'm not what I expected either."  
Aurora: "Huh?"  
Killian jones: "I thought that I would hate you all, but I'm not, and you're not what I expected. Nothing is."  
Aurora: She sighed and looked off in the distance in thought. She didn't return for a few minutes before saying. "Is anything? Ever?"  
Killian jones: "yes. Some things."  
Aurora: "Like


	13. Egyption LokiScientist studying him

Aurora: 21. He was once a god of the worst extent. He was the god of misfortune. Of course, he gave up his immortality to be with a woman. Stupid, I know. Then she died. He meets an Egyptian historian who is more than a little bit interested in who he really is  
Killian jones: he had been sitting in a white room for as he could remember. Well-no, he did remember a life before, but... it was such a long time ago that it was hard for him to try to remember. Especially with all of the drugs clogging his system. He had no name. The god of misfortune was too terrifying for a name. They knew who he was, and he didn't need one. Nothing had happened for a long time, except tests and procedures, and he hadn't seen a human in ages. Except now. A short, thin woman walked in, looking wary, and yet terribly interested.  
Aurora: "Um, hello Mr..." she checked her clip board. "Jones."  
Killian jones: He stared at her, tilting his head. He looked more like a cat than a human, really, though he was very handsome. He wasn't used to trying to look like a human. He didn't really care about it. "Jones?" he croaked, his vivid blue eyes narrowing. They could do many things, but though he was mortal, he was still a god, and they would not give him a human name. He did not deserve that disgrace.  
Aurora: She unconsciously took a step back. He was...creepy. "It-it says on your file t-that your name is Killian Jones. Is there something else you wish to be called?"  
Killian jones: "I don't have a name..." He muttered, leaning back in the white bed. He was too drugged to think clearly, but for the human's safety, it was probably smart.  
Aurora: "Then what am I supposed to call you?" she lifted an eyebrow. "If you don't like Jones and won't give me a name...?"  
Killian jones: "I have been called many things..." he didn't speak very loudly. "Cybele, Nyx, Anake..." He looked at her with cat-like eyes "You can call me whatever you like. My business is not with human affairs."  
Aurora: "Then why are you here?" she inquired.  
Killian jones: "Immortality was a price to pay...but death always wins. Misfortune always collects it's dues..."  
Aurora: "I'm not sure I understand..." He was such an... intriguing character. Claiming to be an ancient Egyptian god when that couldn't be possible. Yet he sure had the power to prove it. How they had caught him and kept him here she would never know, but she did want to know more about him. Even if he was extremely creepy.  
Killian jones: His eyes sharpened past the mist that they seemed to be made of "You, love... will pay someday too." He then sunk past into his drugged state. "Do not be afraid of death, Aurora Rose... Death is only the beginning, after all."  
Aurora: Her eyes widened in shock. How had he known her name? "Odd. Humans always see death as the end."  
Killian jones: "I am not human." he muttered, his long claws digging into the white bedding. "And gods do not like being controlled..."  
Aurora: "Then you have human like qualities. Most humans don't like being controlled either." Her mind continued with 'yet everyone still tries to control others,' but she didn't say it out loud.  
Killian jones: "Gods are the manifestation of human spirit. Many would say that it is the other way." He looked down at the sheets and seemed confused that they were ripped. He tilted his head, again looking much liike a cat.  
Aurora: "That would mean that we created you," she corrected. It hit her just how feline-like he was and she was both fascinated and grossed out.  
Killian jones: His drugs had been pulled out so that he could talk to her, so the longer he stayed awake, the clearer he became. Of course they knew that he would never be awake enough to cause any damage. "No, it would mean that your thoughts and minds called for something greater than yourselves."  
Aurora: She scribbled a note of that. "Interesting..." she muttered to herself. "So that would mean you're not the only one here?"  
Killian jones: "No. I am very alone. Very alone indeed..." His blue eyes seemed to grow a shade brighter every passing moment. He seemed far more aware of his surroundings. "Immortals don't bother themselves with humans."  
Aurora: "Then why did you?" This was her main question. Everyone else had stopped bothering with asking him long ago, but she was too curious to give it up. So when she got the opportunity she took it in a heart beat.  
Killian jones: A flash of his godlike side flashed in his eyes; a furious, unforgiving nature being shown, but he soon calmed himself. "That, my dear, has nothing to do with you..."  
Aurora: Her first instinct was to jump back in fear, but she refrained from doing so (barely). She needed to keep calm and just talk to him. "Then what -would- you like to discuss?"  
Killian jones: "I don't believe it is my choice. If there is anything I have learned about your kind...you do not dissuade easily."  
Aurora: "I can see no reason why you would think different, but there are some that are. Personally I came here to learn about you, so really anything you want to talk about is still what I want," she shrugged. "I guess you're right though, about me at least. I am stubborn."  
Killian jones: "Yes..." he said softly. His emotions seemed to change radically, from dazed to furious to calm. "I prefer not to talk at all."  
Aurora: She sighed. "The one way I won't get what I want. Nice."  
Killian jones: He spread his mouth into an animalistic smile. "What do you say...if you get me out of here, I'll talk as much as you want..."  
Aurora: "You honestly think that would be even possible for me if I wanted to?" she raised her eyebrows. "I would think you were smarter than that."  
Killian jones: "I think you would find yourself very fortunate if you tried." He said, his creepy smile only growing. He enjoyed the power flowing back into his veins, and being able to think was definitely useful.  
Aurora: "I think I'd lose my job and be shipped back to America to be thrown in prison." Okay he kept getting creepier and creepier...maaaybe this was a bad idea...  
Killian jones: He shook his head and tsked at her. She didn't quite understand the power of misfortune, did she? Of course he could also dessimate her misfortune, meaning that he could get out of here with her help. "On the other hand...if you don't...you might find yourself in a very precarious position.  
Aurora: "Like?" she prompted. Not that she would ever actually consider it. This was just a way of learning more about him.  
Killian jones: "Ooh, misfortune has already taken a toll on you, has it not? My, I am sorry... well, at least you still have aquaintenses...parents.. .it could be much, much worse...believe me..."  
Aurora: She bit back whatever she was about to say. He was bluffing. There was no way he could know about Phillip. "I don't fear you."  
Killian jones: His smile dissappeared, replaced with a wide-eyed expression. He obviously was not surprised, however. Just very...feline... "He need not have died... they ned not either."  
Aurora: "And my time here is up, which means I need to go," she replied calmly. With a respectful nod she headed out the door.  
Killian jones: He called after her "Phillip won't be the first..."  
Killian jones: Belle was waiting for her outside "So! How was it?''  
Killian jones: *last not first*  
Aurora: She paused. How was it? "Creepy as hell, but very fascinating."  
Killian jones: "In what way?" She looked at Aurora, smiling. She'd always loved egyptian mythology.  
Aurora: "He was very...cat-like. Besides just the eyes. The way he moved...Very unnatural."  
Killian jones: "Well...do you think he's really..."  
Aurora: "I don't know honestly. He..knew things. Things he shouldn't have. I really don't know," she bit her lip in thought.  
Killian jones: "Do you... Think I could meet him some time?"  
Killian jones: A doctor with a scryng in hand smiled at aurora and walked into the room of the unnamed god.  
Aurora: "I don't know if you'd -want- to meet him, Belle. He's...it's rather jarring to meet him." Aurora's eyes followed the doctor. Whatever he was about to do to Killian wasn't nearly as humain as her conversation with him.  
Killian jones: "We'll... I still need. To write a paper on Egypt... It might help."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, "Then just go outside. Did you forget where we are?"  
Killian jones: "true enough! But what happened?"  
Aurora: "Well..." she bit her lip. But no, this was Belle, her best friend. She could tell Belle. "He threatened me. Said if I didn't help him escape...he said that Phillip wouldn't be the last."  
Killian jones: her eyebrows rose. "That's... Not creepy at all."  
Aurora: "My point exactly," Aurora nodded.  
Killian jones: "maybe you should ask someone about it...  
Aurora: "Yeah. I'll just ask Whale about it. He's in charge of The Jones Project anyway."  
Killian jones: "sounds good... I mean that's kinda scary..."  
Aurora: "I'm not worried. It's not like he can actually do anything with how drugged up he is."  
Killian jones: "that's sad..."  
Aurora: She sighed. "Yes, but it's necessary. You'd see why if you talked to him." She wasn't sure she believed it, but she couldn't say that right now.  
Killian jones: "I guess..." She frowned  
Aurora: "I'll see you later. I'm going to go talk to Whale now." Aurora waved and headed off towards the office chunk of the building.  
Killian jones: whale glanced at her "ah, aurora."  
Aurora: "Good morning," she smiled as she took the seat across from his desk. "I just need to speak with you if it isn't a bad time?"  
Killian jones: "of course not... What is t?"  
Aurora: "I just was able to speak with-with , thank you for letting me by the way, and...well..."  
Killian jones: "we'll...?"  
Aurora: "He threatened me, and I know it sounds silly, but he is heavily sedated enough that he wouldn't be able to..do anything, right?"  
Killian jones: "well..." E paused "I'm not sure."  
Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath to make sure what she said -didn't- come out in a yell. "What?"  
Killian jones: "some of the test we've done on it... They turn out strangely. I'm really nt sure."  
Aurora: "Strainge how?" Normally this wouldn't be so important, but with the lives of her family possibly in danger...yeah, IMPORTANT.  
Killian jones: "he's still strangely powerful even with the heavy drugs..."  
Aurora: "What are some things he can do?"  
Killian jones: "We'll he is the god of misfortune and mischief..."  
Aurora: "Can..." she took a deep breath again, "Can he make people die?"  
Killian jones: "probably...why?"  
Aurora: "He threatened to kill my family, that's -why-," she snapped. Her eyes widened when she realized how mean that had been. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that I'm just worried, and a bit scared now, and still jarred from that," she ranted.  
Killian jones: "well... He can be a bit terrifying... He's not near as scary without the drugs... I'm not sure why. Well what can we do?"  
Aurora: "You're right. You're doing everything in precaution that you can. There was just one more thing I wanted to ask..." she trailed off, now unsure if she should.  
Killian jones: "go ahead."  
Aurora: "You were very generous to let me speak with him even once, and despite the creep-out factor, I truly learned a lot and I...I was just wondering if you'd let me speak with him again sometime?"  
Killian jones: he paused and then nodded "of course. We can set up a time next week if you wish."  
Aurora: She smiled, "That would be lovely, thank you."  
Killian jones: a week later, killian was almost completely drug-free, which was a huge relief. He did t like the feeling of fuzziness. Of course, when aurora walked in, he knew why.  
Aurora: "Hello again, Mr. Jones," she gave her friendliest smile. "How are you today?"  
Killian jones: he smiled almost pleasantly "hello miss rose."  
Aurora: "How do you know my name?" she inquired.  
Killian jones: "we've met before." He explained "at the death of your beloved.. It was quite misfortune te."  
Aurora: "You know about Phillip," she commented. "It's odd though, you seem to know me, yet I don't know or remember you. How can that be?"  
Killian jones: "Well, we've never met face to face. However, I keep balance and Phillip was a casualty. I know you simply by aquiantance. He was quite adamant about leaving you behind."  
Aurora: "You," she choked and forced back the tears that were creeping up, "You know Phillip?"  
Killian jones: "Of course." he shrugged "I took him to the Duat..."  
Aurora: "To the what?"  
Killian jones: "The Duat...you may know it as the underworld..."  
Aurora: "Ah...And what do you mean about him being adamant about leaving me?"  
Killian jones: "Souls rarely leave this world without complaint. He merely said that death would not take him away from his love."  
Aurora: "Oh." She was lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. More thinking out loud than talking to him she said, "I hope he's happy now."  
Killian jones: He shrugged "That's really none of my business." He stared at her as if he couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. He could read her thoughs, and he had felt love, but hers was something...that he couldn't imagine. His emotions didn't range nearly as far as a true mortal's.  
Aurora: "Can gods feel love?" she asked after his confused expression.  
Killian jones: "They can." He looked sad for a moment, which didn't quite fit him. "Perhaps not as strongly as you, however."  
Aurora: "That seems nice. Sometimes emotions suck."  
Killian jones: He stared at her, his strange blue eyes widening "Why have you come, Aurora Rose?"  
Aurora: "Just Aurora is fine," she made her way to the chair in the room and sat down. "And I've told you, to learn about you. You're very interesting."  
Killian jones: "And very dangerous. Humans are so very fragile, like glass...why you would stay around someone so... interesting is beyond me."  
Aurora: "I'm a scientist, it's kind of my life. Besides, I've thought about it, and I'm not afraid of you, even if I am so 'fragile'."  
Killian jones: He tilted his head and smirked, making him look far more human. "Mortals are interesting. It's been long since I was so fiery...'  
Aurora: "-You- were mortal once?" She definitely took a note of -that-.  
Killian jones: "A very long time ago." He seemed to ponder the idea, his eyes growing hazy. He was obviously still very drugged. "It seems much like another lifetime."  
Aurora: "What happened?" It was honestly more personal curiosity now than scientific.  
Killian jones: "I dont' remember..." He scrunched his eyebrows together. The drugs often muddied his mind so much that he forgot who he was, and other times he couldn't remember what he had done.  
Aurora: Aurora stood and made her way over to the side of his bed. She leaned over him to get a good look at the clip board that hung there. "Wow...they sure have you on some strong sedatives..."  
Killian jones: "I've noticed." He hissed "I don't appreciate these tests at all...If I could only wring their necks..." His fiery annoyance was back from before.  
Aurora: She chucked a bit. "Maybe if you didn't say things like that they'd lessen the dosage."  
Killian jones: "I woudn't say things like that if they weren't trying to destroy my eyes." He sounded almost too human.  
Killian jones: *MIND  
Killian jones: (what the hell)  
Aurora: "They're...not. They're- we're just trying to learn about you. Just going about it in the wrong ways."  
Killian jones: He shook his head "I would be able to tell you more if I could think straight."  
Aurora: "Well..." she bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe...  
Killian jones: He shook his head, pressing his lips together in annoyance. "Maybe what...?"  
Aurora: "Maybe, I might be able to convince them to lower the dosage with my report. -If- you cooperate of course."  
Killian jones: He smiled slightly. He was the god of mischeif and misfortune, but perhaps he could co-operate. "I'll try my best, love."  
Aurora: "You see, why don't I believe you?" she teased.  
Killian jones: "There was a woman once who said I could be the most mischievous of all of the gods...which is partly how I got the name. That might have something to do with it." Up close, his eyes really were slitted like a cat. "Believe what you wish."  
Aurora: She paused. "Okay, the eyes are just creepy."  
Killian jones: He blinked and they shifted into normal human eyes, though they were still vibrant blue. "Better?"  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "How the hell...? You know what, I'm not even going to ask."  
Killian jones: "Glamour." He laughed "You must not be much of a historian. Glamour changes the minds around it so that it looks like something else." It was also much like what he looked like as a human.  
Aurora: "I'm a historian which means I usually don't put much stalk into fairy tales."  
Killian jones: "Then why exactly are you here?" he raised an eyebrow, his new human eyes glittering with curiosity.  
Aurora: "To find out if I should," she answered.  
Killian jones: "And what do you think?"  
Aurora: "I think the world is definitely different than I thought."  
Killian jones: He nodded and said "Well then Aurora R-. Aurora, you will find that you don't know what the world is about. BUt then again...curiosity killed the cat. I would know."  
Aurora: "Sweetie, I'm not a cat."  
Killian jones: His eyes hollowed again, a sure sign that the drugs were taking their tol. "Nor am I..."  
Aurora: "I know," her voice was soft, "and I'll do what I can to make sure your dosage is lessened."  
Killian jones: His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the bed.  
Aurora: "Yep, definitely going to try," she muttered to herself as she left the room and went straight to one of the scientists who's job was to run tests on him.  
Killian jones: The man looked at AUrora "Is there a problem, miss?"  
Aurora: "Um, you could say that."  
Killian jones: He turned to her, his foot tapping "I'm a very busy man. What do you need?"  
Aurora: "I believe you are drugging Mr. Jones too much. Could you reduce his dosage a bit?"  
Killian jones: "I assure you, it is completely nessesary. He is extremely violent in behavior..."  
Aurora: "He just passed out in the middle of a conversation because of it which stops my work. I asked nicely, but now I'm telling you. You are hindering my research, lower the dosage."  
Killian jones: "The dosage was lowered so that you could talk to him. I'm afraid I cant' lower it any more without a threat to the worker's personal well-being.  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "But -I'm- the 'worker' who would be in danger and -I'm- the one telling you to do it?"  
Killian jones: "You're not the only one around here! The nurses...anyone who he feels like taking his imprisonment out on!"  
Aurora: "And who's idea was it to imprison him?! I think this problem could have been avoided if you ask me," she huffed before storming away. So he wasn't human? Big deal. No one deserves to be tortured all the time.  
Killian jones: Belle was waiting for her "What's wrong?"  
Aurora: "It's just...it's horrible what they do to him!" the anger shone through.  
Killian jones: "I thought you said that he was creepy and it was nessesary?"  
Aurora: "He's creepy yes, but no one should be put through -that-. Horrible tests done regularly, and your mind stolen the rest of the time by drugs?"  
Killian jones: She frowned "I never thought it was okay, you know...didn't he say that you could help him somehow? I mean-he's a god, he probably knows things."  
Aurora: "I tried, but the stupid scientist won't lower the dosage!" she exclaimed.  
Killian jones: "No I mean...he said that you could get him out somehow?"  
Aurora: "I...yeah he said that but...I -couldn't-. I mean I'd go to jail and...that would just be a load of mess I don't need. I'll have to figure something else out."  
Killian jones: "True enough." She sighed "Well I don't know...did you learn anything interesting?"  
Aurora: "I did! He use to be human. Did you know that?"  
Killian jones: "Well let's see...he's got a lot of different names in different cultures, but they're obviously all the same god. Loki, Theseus, um...I can't think of any of those stories that talk of him being human, though...no..."  
Aurora: "Loki? Like the one who got raped by a horse?"  
Killian jones: "Well um...I don't really know Norse mythology...I don't remember that story, and I'm not sure I want to, but yeah. That would be him. The one in the avengers and thor? Yeah."  
Aurora: "Hm. Have to say, he was hotter in the movie," she laughed.  
Killian jones: She shook her head, laughing "Well the whole cat part probably doesn't help. Of course, that would only be the egyptian form of the god...which means that he could look like a lot of different things if he wanted to. In his true form, i'm sure he's very attractive. Most myths subject him to eternal beauty.  
Aurora: "Can you really blame them? I mean even with the part cat thing...I mean-" A blush was creeping over her cheeks.  
Killian jones: She laughed "Well the part cat thing is a little bit strange, but the story is really quite interesting."  
Aurora: "I know you're dying to tell me, Belle, so go ahead."  
Killian jones: "Well, see he had a wife, the god of cats, Bastet... and when he cheated on her with a mortal, she cursed him to always be as ugly as his soul." She smiled "And that's the first egyptian story about him."  
Aurora: "He must have a really hot sole then," she laughed.  
Aurora: *soul  
Killian jones: She laughed too "Well, the rest of the myths don't show him off in a really good light either. He's not the best of gods... Bastet certainly did her best to make him into something ugly."  
Aurora: "So -that's- why he's all creepy-cat person-thing!"  
Killian jones: "Yup." She nodded "He apparently was more human than any of the other gods until that point..."  
Aurora: "He tried," she laughed.  
Killian jones: Belle laughed. "Yup. Of course he doesn't have very many myths about him other than the whole long-lasting battle with the god of jewels and gold who killed the mortal who he cheated on bastet with...his love life is complicated."  
Aurora: "Apparently," she sighed. "So there's nothing on how he became a mortal? Or why?"  
Killian jones: "No...I can look more into it if you want, but i've never heard anything like it."  
Aurora: "That would be nice, but you don't have to. He's just very interesting. I wonder if they'll let me talk to him again..."  
Killian jones: "It's fine! Knowign that he's real really makes the mythology more interesting. I'll call you tomorrow and see what I can do!"  
Aurora: "I'll see you then," she waved. She didn't tell Belle this, but she was going to go sneak in and see him again. See just how bad the drugs affected him when no one was talking to him.  
Killian jones: "Ok bye! Call you tomorrow!"  
Killian jones: Killian was sitting up, but his eyes were murky and blank and his face was much the same. He looked miserable...  
Aurora: She nodded and started heading the other way. For a top secret government test lab...it was freakishly easy to just walk into. "Killi- Mr. Jones?" she asked.  
Killian jones: He stared at the wall as if it were a particularly interesting ball of string but didn't notice her.  
Aurora: "Can you...hear me?" she whispered hesitantly.  
Killian jones: His ears twitched and he turned to her, his eyes boiling into hers.  
Aurora: She looked back as if in a trance. His eyes were back to a cat's, but it didn't creep her out as it had before. She felt an odd sensation, as if she had fallen to the ground, but she was still standing. Then so was he. They were no longer in the lab room, but in the middle of the desert it appeared, although it wasn't extremely hot and uncomfortable at all. More peaceful, and she greatly liked it.  
Killian jones: In dream state, he could talk to her without being completely drugged, which was extremely useful. ANd of course, he could look like whatever he watned to, so the whole cat thing was gone as well. It felt good to be clear. "Hello, Aurora."  
Aurora: "Hello, Killi-Mr. Jones," she corrected. "Where are we? What happened?"  
Killian jones: "Well, I couldn't exactly talk, so... I took you to a spirit dream. Quite simple, really. Talking without being taken over by drugs is something I haven't been able to do recently. Forgive me for my brashness in the matter."  
Aurora: "No, that's...that's amazing. I can't believe this is possible...Very Inception."  
Killian jones: He pointed at her with a smile "I'm going to pretend I know what that is...now...love...you did have questions, did you not."  
Aurora: "Yes. What are they doing to you. The way you looked..." Aurora shivered at the memory of him looking so...pained and...helpless.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "Humans like to destroy what they cannot understand."  
Aurora: "Were you like that when you were...? How did you even become god-like if you were...?"  
Killian jones: "Times were different when I was a mortal." He apparently ignored her second question "But I suppose I probably would have done the same.''  
Aurora: "What was it like? -When- were you even born?" she continued with the questioning. That's the scientific mind for you.  
Killian jones: "I'm a young god... but it must have been about... 300 years ago, give or take?"  
Killian jones: (3000)  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "That's...that's young?" she laughed. "I must seem like an infant or something."  
Killian jones: (2000...whatever...)  
Killian jones: "No, you're just a completely different species."  
Aurora: "So why are you here?" She had a theory, but she wanted him to tell her.  
Killian jones: "Because I gave up immortality, which was probably not the smartest idea in the world."  
Aurora: "You still have all your, powers I guess?, but you'll die?"  
Killian jones: "It's a bit more complicated than that..." He looked up at a cloud "See, the gifts that gods are given are from the soul, not the body. Therefore, when I became mortal, I still have the same soul. However, if I were to die, the world would be far too lucky...and if everyone is lucky, no one is. So, I would probably either be reincarnated or become immortal again.'  
Aurora: "That's good then, I guess," she smiled.  
Killian jones: "It could be, but mortals were never supposed to...be so certain of our existance. Since you are... well I don't imagine my mortal life will be pleasant."  
Aurora: "How did they find out about you? The fact that they could even catch you is mindboggling."  
Killian jones: "Not really. Once a scientist finds out something, they are rather persistent. That, and being mortal has it's limits. I could, of course, kill everyone in the place, but...that would be a bit too much death and would not go unnoticed by more important gods..."  
Aurora: "And that's why you need someone's help to get you out," she realized.  
Killian jones: "Right." He said, narrowing his eyes "Humans are so very strange...I'm not sure what they're doing, but I dont' like exuberant highs or painful torture... and I certainly don't like nonchalance."  
Aurora: "I don't know. Sometimes I think not caring would be nice. It's better than hurting."  
Killian jones: He scowled "It's not what you might think."  
Aurora: She paused to think for a moment. "No. I guess it's not."  
Killian jones: "Either way, unless you have more questions, we should probably get back. No one will be happy if they find you passed out on the floor."  
Aurora: "Ah, so that's why it felt like I was falling earlier," she nodded. "I still can't believe they'd do this to you...Well, I can, but it's still not right."  
Killian jones: "I would be surprised if they didn't." He sounded surprisingly mellow, but he still had effects from the drugs. It was just easier to talk like this. "I'll have to manage. I've been through worse."  
Aurora: She bit her lip. Maybe...He certainly didn't deserve it, but could she really help him get out? It couldn't end well for her, but could she really be that selfish? It was obvious how much he was hurting and the fact that she worked for the place that was doing this to him disgusted her even if she could understand their motives. Maybe...  
Killian jones: "I think, should you chose to go on that path, you might find yourself very lucky."  
Aurora: Her eyes widened. "You can read my mind?!"  
Killian jones: "Do you find it disconcerting? Many mortals do."  
Aurora: "So you know that I've been wondering if the raped by a horse thing is true for this entire conversation?!" She ignored his question.  
Killian jones: "I have heard that thought several times." He shook his head "Of all of the stories, -that- one is remembered?"  
Aurora: She laughed. "You have to admit, it stands out a bit."  
Killian jones: "I suppose, but I am going to murder the nymph that made it up. Do I look like I could get pregnant to you?"  
Aurora: "Hey, you can have cat eyes or these really pretty blue ones, I don't know -what's- possible anymore."  
Killian jones: "True enough." He looked annoyed for a second "But those cat eyes, are a curse, they're not mine."  
Aurora: "Bastet? Correct? Either way the're cool though," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "Most people find them a little bit odd." He still looked annoyed, though not as much. He was definitely far more human than you might expect a god to be. Belle was right when she'd said that. "personally, I don't know what the hell she was thinking."  
Aurora: "Odd yes," she nodded. "But cat eyes or not you don't deserve this." Aurora took a deep breath, if she said it, she'd have to go through with it. "I'm going to get you out of here."  
Killian jones: "I'm sure you will." that creepy, animalistic smile crept on his face again.  
Aurora: "And what makes you so sure of that?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian jones: "I tend to be very good at guessing. Lucky, you might say." The smile held and he crossed his arms.  
Aurora: "Can't be that lucky, you got tied up here in the first place," she countered.  
Killian jones: "Ah, but misfortune comes to all, even the luckiest."  
Aurora: Her mind said, 'Aka: you failed' but she actually said, "It happens," with a shrug.  
Killian jones: "really, love?" He raised an eyebrow "I can't bother with the life of gods, including myself. I can make other peopel around me lucky, but I myself cannot be changed."  
Aurora: She laughed. "Right. I'm going to have to get use to the whole mind reading thing." Must think clean thoughts. Must think clean thoughts...  
Killian jones: "Oh, I'm not saying that you have to think clean, love...quite the contrary..."  
Aurora: She couldn't help but facepalm. And blush bright red. "This will not end well. I can already tell."  
Killian jones: He laughed "Now, then, we should probably get otu of here..." he frowned but when she woke up, there were doctors all around her and a doctor with a needle at Killian's throat. He didn't seem to be struggling, however.  
Aurora: She opened her eyes groggily. "That-what? Where? What's going on?" she muttered though she wasn't sleepy or confused at all. Best to put on a show.  
Killian jones: The nurse's eyes widened "Are you okay? I'm sorry...he did something to you..."  
Aurora: "He did? What did he...?" she asked as she sat up slowly. All a show. She was fine.  
Killian jones: "We don't know...but you passed out at the same time as him." The man sunk the needle into killian's throat and he sunk into the bed.  
Aurora: "Weird. I don't remember anything. Just that I had left my clip board in here so I was coming to get it then...nothing. What's that you're giving him?"  
Killian jones: "It's a new serum. It should send off endorphins in his brain. If it works, we want to monitor the luck of certain places across the world.''  
Aurora: "Ah. Intriguing. Would you guys mind if I observed for a bit? From afar in your lab of course."  
Killian jones: She nodded "I don't see any harm in that."  
Aurora: "Thank you," Aurora smiled and followed the rest of the scientists out of the room. She took a quick look back, winked, and thought 'if this is going to work I better be lucky enough to find sleeping gas'.  
Killian jones: When they got to the observation room, he looked like he was struggling with the drugs. Sweat beaded his forehead and his eyes were slammed shut.  
Aurora: Aurora looked around the room carefully. Hopefully he had enough power to help her help him. The insane plan that was brewing in her mind would only work with his help. There. On the back table someone had left what looked like a chemistry experiment. Aurora approached it slowly, as if with mild curiosity. No one payed any attention to her, they were all watching him and the monsters at the front of the room. Aurora glanced at some of the chemical's names until she found the right ones. She put her collar up over her nose before pouring the contents of one vial into the other. She then approached the group and set the gas on the ground. She stayed just long enough to see the last one's eyes shut, then took off down the hall towards Killian's room, still not 100% sure WHY or WHAT she was doing  
Aurora: .  
Killian jones: He was still passé out, but he looked like he wa in pain.  
Aurora: Aurora carefully took the needle's from his arms and took the breathing mask from his face. She then proceeded to (thank goodness the bed was on wheels) roll it out to the parking lot. He must have done a lot to help her because they didn't run into anyone. It took a while, but she eventually maneuvered him into the passenger seat of her car and took off.  
Killian jones: whenthey got back to the apartment that belle shared with her, she was a hit confused "who is that...?"  
Aurora: "Killian," Aurora answered awkwardly.  
Aurora: *hesitantly  
Killian jones: "The god!?" Her eyes widene but she helped reel him into the house. "Um... Well I did figure out what you wante to know."  
Aurora: "Good. We probably have a few minutes before he wakes up. I-I'm so sorry, Belle. I just couldn't leave him there to be tortured..."  
Killian jones: "I would have done the same." She nodded "well it turns out that te mortal he fell in love with wasnt exactly mortal. She was a nymph. So see, he decided, after bast left him, that he would give up his immortality to be with her... But she died only months later."  
Aurora: "That...explains a lot," she sighed. Aurora glanced at Killian's sleeping form on the couch. It really did explain a lot.  
Killian jones: after a few minutes, he woke up, blinking rapidly. He stared at them both, strangely feline again, unlike the dream, and narrowed his eyes.  
Aurora: "Killian? Mr. Jones?" she asked tentatively.  
Killian jones: "I believe I've told you that is not my name..."  
Aurora: "Either accept it, give me a name, or I'll start calling you Captain Hook," she rolled her eyes.  
Killian jones: "Captain Hook?" he stared at her, confused "Call me what you want...I suppose."  
Aurora: She laughed, but then got serious. "I got you out of there, now we need to figure something out because I can't go back there."  
Killian jones: "Then do not make your aquaintance there..." he said, tilting is head sideways. His wide blue eyes looked confused and innocent.  
Aurora: "Killian, that's my job. Heck, that's my way back home. Now I'm stuck in a foreign country with a freaking cat-man. Fantastic. You know, I really didn't think this through." Panic was starting to sink in. Not good. Not good. Not good.  
Killian jones: He looked offended at the cat-man comment. "You have many paths that you have yet to go through...you are still alive, I don't understand your problem..."  
Aurora: She facepalmed. "When are the drugs going to wear off. This is getting annoying."  
Killian jones: He hadn't realized that the drugs were still going on. In fact, he was pretty sure that the high had worn off. "I don't believe that the drugs are still in commence.."  
Aurora: "Then why can't you speak plainly? And think logically for that matter?" Not that she was thinking to clearly right now through her panic. Honestly, she was probably just taking out her frustration and worry on him.  
Killian jones: He was a god. He shouldn't be expected to talk like a human. Of course, after the curse, he always thought in more riddles and his emotions dimmed significantly. He was more catlike in more ways than one. "We have never met truly...you wouldn't know how I speak."  
Aurora: "Speak straight or I'm taking you right back to the lab," she huffed.  
Killian jones: He didn't know if he could... but he could try to straighten out his words... "I'm not sure I can. I'll try my best..."  
Aurora: She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Thank you. Now we have to figure out what the heck is going to happen next. Any brilliant ideas?"  
Killian jones: Without Milah, he really was lost in this world. He wondered how to say what he needed to do plainly. "First I believe I need to shave... and... then I'm sure I can fare on my own. I wouldn't ask you to do anything. I can help myself, but I do thank you for what you've done."  
Aurora: She gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "Like I'm letting the god of mischief loose on the world without any supervision. Yeah. Right."  
Killian jones: He smirked, his humanity more present "That would probably be unwise."  
Aurora: "Good. We're in agreeance. That means, unforchantly, we're going to be stuck with each other for a while," she sighed and sat down on the couch next to him, suddenly extremely tired. The day had taken a lot out of her. "Now what?"  
Killian jones: "This world is new to me, still. I don't know what you want me to say."  
Aurora: "You know what? Eff it. All the time I've been here I haven't actually gotten to -see- Egypt. Tomorrow we're going exploring. Tonight I'm going to bed. 'Night."  
Killian jones: He stared at her as she left, and eventually nodded. He wasn't kidding when he said he needed to shave. Full-on beard was not a good look for him.  
Aurora: The next morning Aurora got up at her usual time (waaaay too early) and started her usual morning routine. She had honestly forgotten about the events of yesterday in her mindset of routine. So when she stepped out of the bathroom still wet with only a towel around her...yeah, she screamed.  
Killian jones: He had shaved and looked far more handsome than the day before. He hadn't shaved it all off, but instead left some scruff behind. He'd put on some normal clothes (who knows where he got those) though he looked reluctant to leave his leather behind, and any catlike appearance was gone by glamour.  
Killian jones: He looked at her, raising an eyebrow "That is an interesting choice of clothing."  
Aurora: Aurora breathed deeply when the memories started returning. Oh. Yeah. How could she forget. "Oh, Killian. Hi," she said awkwardly. Why had she forgotten her clothes in the bedroom?  
Aurora: She was tempted to throw something at him. Unforchantly the only thing in reach was her towel and that was -not- happening. "I forgot my clothes in the bedroom, so shush"  
Killian jones: He shrugged "I don't mind your present rags...they are very egyptian. More so than any of your clothing.."  
Aurora: "Yes, I'm sure -that's- why you don't mind," she rolled her eyes and quickly trotted back to her room.  
Killian jones: He didn't understand what he had done "Yes it is..." he muttered.  
Aurora: Once she was in normal clothing, she headed back into the living room. "Ready to see Egypt?" she asked perkily as she slipped on her favorite sunglasses.  
Killian jones: "As ready as I can be" he said emotionlessly. He'd thought that the loss of emotion had been from the drugs, but...well, if he thought back, it had originated from the curse. Maybe he shouldn't have cheated on bastet...  
Aurora: "Good. Now remember," Aurora teased as the headed out the door, "the sand is -not- a litter box and if you try to use it as one you will wake up very confused in the Arctic."  
Killian jones: "I do not believe that using the sand as a litter box will cause me to transport to the arctic..." He scrunched his eyebrows together. "I do not understand."  
Aurora: "You are so clueless," she laughed.  
Killian jones: He was still confused, but followed after her "I am unused to these customs.."  
Aurora: "Don't worry, I'll just introduce you to internet porn and I'm sure it'll start feeling like home." When someone can read your mind anyway, why not just say it?  
Killian jones: He stared at her and searched her mind. He didn't understand the appeal, which was the most out of character thing he'd ever thought. He wasn't himself for sure. "Is that not what prostitues are for?" He meant it genuinely.  
Aurora: She burst out laughing. "Well considering that's illegal...At least in my home country it is."  
Killian jones: He stared at her "If it weren't, things like internet porn would not be so common."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, but still had a grin. "We are -not- having this conversation. And for the record, I do -not- look at porn."  
Killian jones: "If you wanted a real tour of Egyptian ancestry, Bastet does live somewhere around here."  
Aurora: "You're telling me that the cat god of Egypt just happens to live here? I thought you were the only one here?"  
Killian jones: "No. I said I was the only mortal here." He looked around "many Egyptian gods live here, but most are not so friendly."  
Aurora: "So why not go meet one?" she laughed.  
Killian jones: "Bastet is the most friendly with mortals." He said " Other than Anubis, perhaps, but as he resides in the Duat, he would be hard to reach."  
Aurora: She grinned. "Let's go then."  
Killian jones: He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's." They appeared in a large cave "Bast?" he called.  
Aurora: Aurora looked around in confusion. "Woah. Did we just apparate?"  
Killian jones: He didn't know what apparating was, but he didn't really care. He stared at the wall "She might still hold a grudge on me."  
Aurora: "Might?" Bastet stalked out from the shadows. "Hello, sweetie."  
Killian jones: He nodded to her "Hello." Usually he would try to flirt or something of the sort. He did still have feelings for her...before all of this.  
Aurora: "Enjoying your time on Earth? Or did you come to beg for forgiveness. If so I'd just start with that before you tick me off."  
Killian jones: "I believe you were the one who cursed me." He said, his eyes wandering, distracted. "Earth is not what I expected." Not without Milah, anyway. Nothing was right without her, really.  
Aurora: "So why are you here then? I am rather busy, so hurry it up would you?"  
Killian jones: "The goddess of cats...what could you have possibly been doing." She was usually quite fond of mortals. If Aurora had wanted to meet one, she was usually the best to come to, but... well, in this case, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea either.  
Aurora: "You're right. I have no need to hurry. -I- live forever. You on the other hand...well, tick tock."  
Killian jones: He scrunched his eyebrows together. SHe had been so kind before... he didn't know what happened, but couldn't find it in himself to care. "As much as I dislike your curse, the ears are rather amusing."  
Aurora: "Just tell me why you're here," Bastet sighed. She didn't like being so snippy, but she still hadn't forgiven him. At least that's what she told herself.  
Killian jones: "I can't remember..." he looked at Aurora, wondering why he was so easily distractable lately. "I...should remember..." He turned to her "I'm starting to believe that your kind has done more to my mind than I'd thought..."  
Killian jones: i  
Killian jones: Then he looked at the beautiful Bastet and frowned "Or perhaps you did..."  
Aurora: "Probably my kind," Aurora's tone was bitter. "There's a reason I got you out of there you know."  
Killian jones: "I'm not very fond of mortals." Agreed Killian. "They seem a little too fond of me."  
Aurora: "Not all of us," Aurora teased.  
Aurora: Bastet watched with amusement.  
Killian jones: He didnt' seem nearly as amused as Aurora did. "I don't like torture." He really didn't think that he could trust anyone...not even Bast, really. Bast would do nothing but kill him... he knew that she could read this thoughts, but his brain was so scattered that he didn't really care. "Not all of you, I suppose, wish to do so...''  
Aurora: Bastet could read his thoughts. Could see his torture. And she hated it. While she was still extremely ticked off at him, there was a (very small mind you) part of her that still loved him. "Aurora Rose, I need to speak with you. Alone," she gave him a side look.  
Killian jones: Killian nodded, though he didn't feel comfortable with leaving her alone with a dangerous god... Bast looked at her "My curse has broken him... (not that she cared) Though I cast the curse on him, he doesn't need to be the one to face this..." Of course, torture had destroyed his faith in humanity distroyed as well.  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"  
Killian jones: "That you could save him...this is not him...it's an empty shell of who he used to be."  
Aurora: "Why me? I'm just...I'm nobody. Nobody important anyway."  
Killian jones: "Which is why it has to be you... I can't force the curse onto someone unsuspecting, but it won't destroy you like it destroyed him...you would become mai..."  
Aurora: 'Like Chloe King?' she thought. "Then I will take the curse in his place," she nodded.  
Killian jones: She nodded "Good. No matter how horrible a man he is, he doesn't deserve this..." She hadn't known that this would happen...  
Aurora: The tremors started in her hands, then spread throughout her. When they stopped she felt twitchy, and full of energy. Like she just wanted to run and climb and attack something. The cave's smell was now so much more alive and the darkness wasn't so dark. It was like everything had been heightened and she loved the feeling. "Wow," was all she could say.  
Killian jones: "I hope he appreciates this." She frowned "A mai has not been made in many years...''  
Aurora: "Thank you for...wow this is...cats are awesome!"  
Killian jones: Bastet nodded "So they are...now we should find Killiian. Perhaps he will not be quite as broken..."  
Aurora: "Hopefully. Hey, could I climb up a pyramid? I think that would be fun! I mean claws digging into the sides and- oh but people would see and that wouldn't be good, but it would still be fun. What about the Sphinx! I want to see the Sphinx!" Aurora rattled on in her rush of energy.  
Killian jones: Bastet's eyes narrowed "You must calm yourself. There are things that you cannot do. MMany, many things.'' Killian was sitting on floor, his expression completely different. It had been so void of emotion, but now anger began to fill it "Ah...you..." He glared at her.  
Aurora: Aurora ran right over to him. "How are you? Do you feel better? I know I feel -great!-" she practically squealed.  
Killian jones: "Yeah, I'm fine." If looks could kill... Perhaps he shouldn't have cheated on her, but he had loved Milah, he'd -loved- her. And she had destroyed everything that he'd had. "You...What did you do to me?"  
Aurora: "Me?" Aurora's eyes were wide. "I didn't do anything."  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes. "Did you curse me? I don't think so."  
Aurora: "No, but she did remove your curse. You should be kinder," Bastet chided.  
Killian jones: He clenched his jaw "Thank you, Aurora." He then turned to Bast "But I'm talking to you."  
Aurora: "I was mad. I took it out on the person who caused it. Not unlike you, if I recall correctly."  
Killian jones: "I'm sorry about what I did to you, I didn't mean to hurt you, but this...was unnecessary."  
Aurora: "Be grateful I removed your punishment after this long. I could refresh it if you keep complaining," she glared.  
Killian jones: "I'd like to see you try." He growled. Trusting anyone was definitely a mistake, he decided quickly.  
Aurora: "Sweetie," Bastet got right in his face, "leave."  
Killian jones: He did still love her...somehow. And her telling him to leave was painful in the least, but it was better than feeling nothing, and some wounds never heal. This was one of them. "Good luck, Bastet."  
Aurora: "I'm not the one who's going to need luck. Goodbye."  
Killian jones: He immediately turned to Aurora, knowing what the same curse had done to him "Are you okay, love?"  
Aurora: "Okay? I'm so much better than okay! I'm absolutely fantastic!" she laughed, still bouncing with energy.  
Killian jones: He stared at her, immediately horribly annoyed. "Let's get back home."  
Aurora: "But I wanted to see the pyramids," she pouted.  
Killian jones: "ok, ok fine..." He quickly calmed himself "Let's go..."  
Killian jones: He grabbed her hand again "Go for a run, then?"  
Aurora: "Sounds great!" she gushed and took off. She ran faster than she ever had before. She felt like she almost wanted to go down on all fours.  
Killian jones: Killian rushed behind her, rolling his eyes. God new Mai could be annoying at times... but he felt better than he had in months, so... he went with it.  
Aurora: Aurora laughed and yelled with excitement. This. Was. AMAZING! The sand beneath her feet went by so fast it blurred. Unforchantly, she was soon out of breath. The rest of her felt fine, not tired at all. But she had to stop or it felt like her lungs would explode.  
Killian jones: Killian, on the other hand, didn't seem out of breath at all. "Can we go back now?"  
Aurora: Aurora looked out over the landscape. Sure to some it would just seem like a lot of sand, but to her it looked beautiful. But one thing was missing. "I said I wanted to see pyramids." Now that she had gotten the energy out she was calming down and actually thinking clearly.  
Killian jones: He nodded "And you did, so can we go back now?" The god of misfortune tended to be rather ill-tempered at times, which was never a good sign for lotteries.  
Aurora: "Hey...you could use a glamour to make sure we went unseen, right?"  
Killian jones: "I could, but why would I want to do that?"  
Aurora: "Because I wonder what the sun set would look like from the top of the Spinx and we don't really want to be found," she grinned before taking off again. Climbing was even better than running. She felt totally free and completely powerful. It was amazing.  
Killian jones: They sat on the top of the sphynx as the sun went down, and Killian was happy to feel happiness. He hadn't felt that in a while.  
Aurora: "This didn't turn out how I expected at all," she grinned and looked up at him.  
Killian jones: "Me either..." He was far more handsome without the cat eyes, he knew... He put his mouth right next to her ear "I think I like how this turned out..."  
Aurora: Her sigh of content came out more of a purr. "And why's that?"  
Killian jones: "There are a lot more things that I can feel now..."  
Aurora: "Sounds...entertaining."  
Killian jones: "Oh it could be..." He dragged his finger over her collarbones lightly. "Very entertaining."  
Aurora: She shivered. Something about the way the sunset hit him, and the way his touch felt made him seem just so appealing to her. Her eyes seemed to already be half lidded as she leaned closer. "Really now?" her voice was husky even though she'd never been seductive in her life and really wasn't sure how she know how to be.  
Killian jones: "Of course..." he brought his lips close to hers "I've got years of experience...you'll have to work."  
Aurora: She pulled back. No matter how lost in the moment she was or how much she was wanting to rip his clothes off, that was not okay. "What do you mean I'll 'have to work'?"  
Killian jones: "To keep up obviously." He smirked, but after a second, it grew into on of annoyance "Damnit...full moon..."  
Aurora: "Oh," she laughed, "I misunderstood. And yes, it is. Very beautiful. But what about it?"  
Aurora: She wasn't really sure why that was important -now-. She pressed her lips to his neck, just under his ear.  
Killian jones: "It means... Because you're Mai, anything you're thinking right now isn't real. And I'm too much of a gentleman to do this now."  
Aurora: "It's definitely a hundred percent real," she purred. She ran her hand under his shirt and across his stomach as she continued to kiss his neck.  
Killian jones: "You're making this way harder than it shoul be..." He sighed and pulled her away "Mai hormones. Every full moon this will happen..."  
Aurora: "What? I'll get turned down by sexy ex-gods -every- full moon?"  
Killian jones: "No. You'll... Oh screw this, we'll get you home." He began dragging her.  
Aurora: She yanked her hand back. "You could have just asked me to walk," she snapped.  
Killian jones: "Walk, then!" He snapped  
Aurora: She gave a groan of frustration. "What the hell has -your- panties in a twist?"  
Killian jones: he shook his head "sorry,love. Just come on-please."  
Aurora: "Coming," she sighed, but did follow. Honestly, she was starting to feel embarrassed. She was NOT the kind of girl to just be with someone she hardly knows. What the heck had come over her?  
Killian jones: when they got back to the house, he smiled "going out for a drink. Don't do anything too stupid."  
Aurora: "Me?" she raised her eyebrows, "-You- are telling -me- not to do anything stupid?"  
Killian jones: "don't do anything I would do." He said  
Aurora: She laughed. "But you don't know this world, how are you planing on finding a bar? And what if you get caught?"  
Killian jones: "I'm very good at finding things like that..." He smiled "and anyway, they won't be looking for a patient in a bar."  
Aurora: "Killian, -you're- the patient."  
Killian jones: "I noticed." He rolled his eyes "I'll be fine."  
Aurora: "You better be, or who know's what I'll do next full moon," she sighed dramatically, then laughed.  
Killian jones: "Goodbye." He waved and walked out of the door. Once he did, belle crept out of the hallway.  
Aurora: "See ya," Aurora called after him. "Oh, hi Belle. What's up?"  
Killian jones: "He's just a little... More domestic than last time I saw him... The go of mischief? How drunk will he get!?"  
Aurora: Aurora opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Well this can't end well...IS THAT A STRING?!"  
Killian jones: She's rated at her and said "yeah...?"  
Killian jones: *stared  
Aurora: Aurora ran up, grabbed the ball of string and started hitting it back and forth between her hands. She laughed out loud like it was the most fun she had had in years.  
Killian jones: Belle walked towards her "so he's now getting drink and you're acting like a cat?"  
Aurora: She bit her lip, unsure if she should tell Belle or not. "Well..."  
Killian jones: "We'll what?"  
Aurora: "Well Killian was cursed by Bastet, who totally looks like River Song from Doctor Who by the way, to be all cat like. Bastet gave me the choice to take the curse instead because it wouldn't effect me in the negative way like it did him and so I said yes and now I'm a Mai," she rattled all in one breath.  
Killian jones: "Let me get this straight... River song I a god?"  
Aurora: "No, she just looks like one."  
Killian jones: "Okay...well I don't really know how to respond to that..."  
Aurora: "Then on something I think you can respond to...I almost slept with him."  
Killian jones: "What!?"  
Aurora: "I don't know. He said it was something about the full moon and Mai hormones or something. It was like one minute we were just talking and the next I-I really wanted to...and kind of...yeah..." Her cheeks were bright red and she knew it. Awkward...  
Killian jones: "We'll... Um... Still feeling the urge?"  
Aurora: "No, not right now. But he isn't really here..."  
Killian jones: "That's good I guess... Well it's late, we should go to bed."  
Aurora: "For some reason that's exactly what I wanted," she laughed, then stopped when she realized it wasn't as funny as it was in her head.  
Killian jones: She sighed "yeah..."  
Killian jones: In the morning, killian was home, but he seems greaty hungover and the girl at his side seems the same  
Aurora: Aurora headed into the living room (luckily this time fully clothed) only to be confused. "Killian? Who is...?" she indicated the girl.  
Killian jones: "Heidi?" He said. She sighed "hayley..." She looked at him fondly. She was very pretty with brown hair and tiny frecklesz  
Aurora: Aurora smiled kindly at the girl. "Lovely to meet you. Now, get the hell out."  
Killian jones: Loki sighed, drinking from his flask "gosh... Don't get rid of my company so soon..."  
Aurora: "It's my apartment and I didn't say you could have anybody over. So she has to go," she glared. How could he think it was a good idea to have some strainge woman over when she just became a Mai and he was the freaking god of mischief. And the bit of jealousy that she did -not- acknowledge or feel. At all.  
Killian jones: he looked at hayley and sighed "see you later, love..."  
Aurora: Hayley rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'm use to it by now." With a final sarcastic wave to Aurora, she took off out the door.  
Killian jones: He sighed and finished of his flash. "Buzz kill..."  
Aurora: She rounded on him. "What exactly was that?!"  
Killian jones: "well, she was a beautiful woman."  
Aurora: "And your point? I will not have random women in and out of my apartment! Besides how disrespectful that is to me, do you -honestly- think it's a good idea? With all we have to hide?"  
Killian jones: He aheugges "I thought it was a brilliant idea."  
Aurora: She gave a disgusted look. "And which part of you made that decision?"  
Killian jones: He smirked "it doesn't actually matter, lass. You seem downcast today."  
Aurora: "More like I'm trying not to sink my claws into your eyes." It was true. For some reason this ticked her off way more than it would. Like she was on the edge of blacking out, only to awake to find his bloody body. Yep. That was definitely unusual.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "calm down! You need a drink or two..." Someone knocked on the door.  
Aurora: "I need you to stop behaving like an imbecile!" she snapped as she went to open the door.  
Killian jones: a man who looked a bit like killian, but shorter, with blonde hair and thick muscles answered "I must talk to my brother."  
Aurora: She turned back to the couch. "Killian, I swear if one more person turns up at my apartment I'm sending you out the bloody window!" Turning back to the man she asked, "Who, exactly, are you?"  
Killian jones: "That would e my brother.." He seemed suddenly sober. "Zeus, Thor..."  
Aurora: She looked between the two a few times. Finally, in an exasperated tone she sighed,"He was hotter in the Avengers."  
Killian jones: He sighed "it doesn't matter. Why do you want."  
Aurora: "You know, I always find it amusing what the mortals refer to us as," his brother smiled as he stepped into the room.  
Killian jones: Killian looked wary. He was still hung over, but he didn't show it much. "What do you want, brother...?"  
Aurora: "Is it so wrong to miss my own brother after all this time?"  
Killian jones: "Yes. It is. Somehow, if you let me be toetured and let Milah die, I really don't think you cared enough to look..."  
Aurora: "And it was wrong of me. I would like to make amends for it, if you'll let me."  
Killian jones: He crossed his arms and sent a wary look towards Autora "I've learned much about the mortals. They are so muh more important than you give them credit for. They love and they lose, and I am glad to be here. I am glad to lean and mortals do not have visitations from gods, so I suggest you tell me what you need so that I can never see you ever again."  
Aurora: His brother sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. "I wish exactly the opposite. I wish for you to return to the Council of Immortals. As you have said, the reason you left is gone and you have learned a great deal. Now come back and share that with the rest of us."  
Killian jones: He stared at him "or what?"  
Aurora: "Ah, you always know I have a catch. I honestly hoped I wouldn't have to bring it up."  
Killian jones: "I told you: or what."  
Aurora: "Or Bastet will no longer protect Aurora. You know what happens to Mai without her protection. Their body rejects it and they die slowly and painfully. Do you really wan't that?"  
Killian jones: He frowned "don't brig her into this... This is a family matter."  
Aurora: "I had no other way to persuade you."  
Killian jones: He was speachless "there is no way I can refuse..."  
Aurora: "Then don't. It's quite simple really."  
Killian jones: "...I..." He really really hated Zeus. "Fine." He frowned at Aurora.  
Aurora: Aurora was looking at him in surprise. "Why?" she asked after a moment. Why was -she- so important that he would give in if he didn't want to?  
Killian jones: "I've watched bastets Mai die before. It's not pretty, as you have helped me. I won't let it happen."  
Aurora: She was...impressed. He really hadn't seemed like the self-sacrifice type. She turned to Zeus. "I would like to make a request. Since I'm new to all of this...Mai stuff, it would be a great help if you'd allow Killian to remain here for a bit longer before going to join you. I mean you wouldn't want a clueless Mai running around, would you?"  
Killian jones: Zeus shook his head "I'll have Bastet help you. He knows nothing about these things. Of course if you need his advice, you can always call him."  
Aurora: She bit her lip. She really had been trying to help him, and she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she didn't want to see him leave. "Please?"  
Killian jones: He sighed "I will give you one day."  
Aurora: 'It's something' she thought. "Thank you." But the anger was coming back. That blinding rage that made her want to claw at something until it was ripped to shreds. The words were suddenly pouring from her before she could stop them. "You know what? No. You do not come into MY house and threaten MY guest until he gives in, then tell ME what I can and can't have. You are going to apologize and give him as much time down here as he wants before he joins you!"  
Killian jones: Killian put his hand on her shoulder, hoping Zeus wouldn't blast her to bits.  
Aurora: Well...she had already made the mistake. Might as well stay with it. "And once you have apologized I expect you to leave immediately. You are not welcome here until you learn to behave properly."  
Killian jones: Zeus, however just laughed "mortals are quite amusing. Now, brother, at midnight, you shall be reined to your former glory." And with that, he disappeared.  
Aurora: "I don't like him," Aurora huffed.  
Killian jones: "Yeah. That was brave, you know."  
Aurora: "I don't see how. I wasn't afraid at all. It was like...like I couldn't hold back anything in my anger." She looked up at him.  
Killian jones: "Mai hormones.." Being so close to her was killing him... He wante badly just to... Kiss her.  
Aurora: "When it was you," she asked slowly, "did you ever just...lose control?" She was hyper aware of how close they were, but she didn't want to move an inch.  
Killian jones: "All the time..." He said, leaning closer "but I would just lose myself... Not in anger."  
Aurora: "In what then?" she breathed. Aurora leaned closer herself, her eyes just beginning to flutter closed.  
Killian jones: "Animal... And it's happening again..." He kissed her.  
Aurora: She kissed him back with all she was worth. "I think I like that emotion."  
Killian jones: "I don't mind it..." He looked at her sadly "if only it could continue."  
Aurora: "Why not? Screw what Zeus wants! If you want to stay you should."  
Killian jones: "It's not my choice. He would kill you, and them he would forc me to join him without asking. He is right about one thing, however. You can always call me from the cave you called bast."  
Killian jones: "It's not my choice. He would kill you, and them he would forc me to join him without asking. He is right about one thing, however. You can always call me from the cave you called bast."  
Aurora: "I wish you could stay," she sighed.  
Killian jones: "It's not goodbye" he frowned "I promise..." His eyes rolled back into his was and w collapsed.  
Aurora: She paused. Her eyes wide. "So what the hell -was- that?"  
Killian jones: The body immediately dissappearwd  
Aurora: Aurora was looking around the apartment, but otherwise hadn't moved. "Seriously. I have no idea. What the hell?"  
Killian jones: belle's eyes widened "well... Um... One day. It's midnight."  
Aurora: "That was like three minutes!" Aurora exclaimed. Did that jackass make time move faster or something? Was it possible to kill Zeus? She sure was tempted to find out.  
Killian jones: "He is horrible..." Agreed belle  
Aurora: "To the cave then!"  
Killian jones: "to the cave!  
Aurora: The girls hopped in the car and started to drive. "It's a good thing I remember where this is..."  
Killian jones: "if you didn't, hat wood r unfortunate." She giggled.  
Aurora: "Very much so," she nodded. They pulled up and hopped out of the car. Aurora all but ran into the cave.  
Killian jones: the cave was awesome and brown  
Aurora: "Killian? KILLIAN?" she called into the cave.  
Killian jones: he appeared, cigar in his mouth, sitting on a wooden chair. "Need something, love?"  
Aurora: "What the hell just happened? You just-just passed out and then evaporated like Voldemort!"  
Killian jones: he shrugged "Zeus is kinda impatient."  
Aurora: "Yeah, he's also kind of a jerk," she sneered.  
Killian jones: "he's also right.  
Aurora: "What? I thought you didn't want to go back?"  
Killian jones: "I didn't. But as a mortal, I wa different. I thought mortals mattered..."  
Aurora: "Excuse me?" she snapped.  
Killian jones: "It was an interesting idea, but really you're no more important than a fly."  
Aurora: "Are you -hoping- to get slapped or did you just take moron pills today?"  
Killian jones: "you're a mortal, you wouldn't understand."  
Aurora: "I can understand a lot, thank you. Now just explain it."  
Killian jones: He stared at he as if her tiny mortal couldnt figure it out. "I don have all day, you know. I do have misfortune an


	14. WerewolfVampire

Aurora as a Vampire and Hook as a Werewolf  
(Thanks to glitches on Fire's computer we are missing the first part of this rp) So Aurora's clan of Vamps has been hunting Werewolfs for a long time and she tried to kill Hook when he had been in wolf formed and he beat her but for some reason spaired her life. The next day they met at a club and got into an argument about why they were hunting each other which left with Aurora mad and who knows what Hook feels even if he does have emotions. Mulan, head of Hook's wolf pack, assigned Hook to kill Aurora because Mulan wants them to start fighting back. And that's what you missed on GLEE!...I mean RP!  
Killian jones: He sighed "It's not a problem, Ruby..."  
Killian jones: He sighed but didn't make a move to take back the bottle "A hangover never killed anyone."  
Killian jones: (scowled not sighed the second time)  
Aurora: "No, but if you can't fight because of one she will. I'm not taking any chances."  
Killian jones: His scowl didn't disappear but he nodded in assent. This had been his lifestyle for at least ten years, he didn't know why it had to change now... "Of course, princess." He hissed bitterly.  
Killian jones: *mother not princess*  
Aurora: Ruby rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Killian. I'll see you soon." She headed out, back to her appartment she shared with her husband-to-be Victor.  
Killian jones: (of course XD) As soon she left, of course, he picked up the bottle. It wasn't very smart of her to leave it.  
Killian jones: Belle looked worried "It's the full moon tomorrow..."  
Aurora: "I know," Aurora gave her a reassureing smile,"It's not my turn to go hunting though."  
Killian jones: "I know it's not." She still looked worried "I'm probably worried about nothing. The one wolf boy didnt' seem too bad...I mean...he was wrong about his kind, but..."  
Aurora: "Belle, they're all horrible. But we're stronger and faster than them. Don't worry."  
Killian jones: "I know..." She sighed "Let's get to sleep..."  
Aurora: "See you tomorrow night," Aurora smiled kindly before disappearing off to her room. That night, just after the Sun had set she woke up feeling better rested than usual and went down to breakfast. "Morning Regina."  
Killian jones: Regina glared at her "Have a big breakfast, Aurora...evil things are stirring.''  
Aurora: "Always the optimist you are."  
Killian jones: "I've scented markers on our territory...they seem to be telling us to get out. I don't take well to these advances..."  
Aurora: Mulan wasn't known for being forgiving. Thats why when Killian missed the meeting she had called and found him asleep she did not hesitate to dump a cold glass of mountin dew over his head to wake him.  
Killian jones: Killian's head was pounding like hell, and the cold mountain dew didn't help at all. He groaned and sat up "Maybe I should invest in an alarm clock..." he muttered.  
Aurora: "You just might want to," Mulan glared.  
Killian jones: He sighed and got out of bed quickly. He towered far over Mulan, but didn't underestimate her for a second. He'd been hiding his hangovers for years, and this wasn't an exception "I'm sorry. I'll get ready and set after the Aurora girl immediately."  
Aurora: "Good. Don't mess this up. I needn't remind you of the importace of this mission. Not only is your life on the line, but this is our first strategic strike back. -Don't- mess it up."  
Killian jones: He nodded "Of course not." Well if she didn't want him to mess it up, maybe -she- could go. OF course, he would never say that to her face. He put on his old, dirty clothes and set off to find Aurora. It was harder than he thought, possibly because of his raging hangover. Of course, it didn't take him too long to find her in her strange little apartment. He clawed at the door, eventually pushing it over. He prowled into the apartment, growling.  
Aurora: Aurora had decided to stay in on Belle's insistance. However when a wolf is pounding on the door and you're unprepaired their's only one thing to do: sneek out the back and RUN! She had left her dagger in the weapon's vault so it could be cleaned and now she regreted that. She'd only ever been beaten once and she wasn't going to take the chance of going at him unarmed. Unforchanitly the weapon's vault was across the fraking city! She just hoped she had enough of a head start to get there before he found her.  
Killian jones: He narrowed his blurry eyes,. Of course, he couldn't see her well in this form, but his ears were 10x better. The bared his teeth as he snuck up behind her. He would have liked to warn her before he pounced, but as she wasn't ready for it, he pinned her the the ground and managed to knock her out without much of a problem. He dragged her most of the way back, but eventually his form faded and he found that his power and anger was gone. He looked at the limp woman on the floor and instantly shame filled him. He decided that he couldn't just let her die here. He carried her to his apartment and put her in his (if very small and uncomfortable) bed..  
Aurora: She woke an hour later vey groggy and confused. The fact that she had no idea where she was redgistered second. The first thing she noticed was the sun seeping through the blinds. She instantly jumped back as far into the shadows as she could with an inhuman his. Oh no. Oh no. Only one thought came through her mind -I'm going to die-.  
Killian jones: He'd been sitting on a chair next to her bed. He knew that he'd injured her, so he couldn't have just taken her home. He might have gotten killed. When she jumped, however, he was shocked awake. "Aurora, right?" He asked quickly.  
Aurora: His voice snapped her out of her inital panic. "Wolf?L she snapped in disgust. "How do you know my name, and what have you done with me?"  
Killian jones: He sighed "first of all, do I look like a wolf to you, bloodsucker? And second of all, you were injured so I let you stay here for the night."  
Aurora: "You may not look like one now, but that doesn't mean you're not. This place reaks of one anyway. And I'm sure you're the cause of whatever injuries I have. Nothing else would have attacked from behind like that."  
Killian jones: "Yes. I am sorry about that. I'm not exactly myself on the full moon. However, I was instructed to kill you. Be thankful that you're not dead."  
Aurora: She gave a bitter laugh. "Oh yes. Why tear me to shreads when you can just watch me roast alive!"  
Killian jones: he glared at her "I'm not going to kill you. Listen to me: I'm not a monster. I wasn't even a werewolf until four years ago! I'm going to let you go, but I thought you might want to rest first. Sorry, next time I'll roast you alive if you want." he snapped. It was so unlike him to say anything about anyone, but... he was angry.  
Aurora: She couldn't stop glareing at him Why? That didn't make any sense! Why wouldn't he kill her? She sunk down until she was sitting on the corner of the bed she had been standing on. She was still wary of him, but she was at his mercy anyway. "Unless you want your hard work trashed you should cover those windows with a blanket or I'm going to be a vampfry in a couple hours."  
Killian jones: He nodded and closed the blinds and then tucked them with a blanket. "You can leave as soon as it gets dark again."  
Aurora: She studied him for a moment. "I-I don't know why you're doing this, but...thank you."  
Killian jones: "You seem to believe in the stereotype. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like eating people, or ripping vampires to shreds, and I certainly don't like being forced to do so."  
Aurora: "You are truely an oddity then. You know my name, yet I don't know yours?"  
Killian jones: "I'm not that strange. You just believe that all of us are like that." He stared at her then added "I was asked to hunt you. Of course I know your name." He didn't tell her his. it wasn't important. Names were for humans and he hadn't been human for a long time. See, being a werewolf was genetic, but his mother had been human, so he'd hoped that he wouldn't inherit it. HOwever, just like everyone else, when he turned 15, he became a wolf just like the rest of them. he scowled at the thought.  
Aurora: "In all my time since I've been turned, I'll admit eight months isn't the longest time, yet I have still never met a wolf like you."  
Killian jones: "Funny, when you're attacking us, we tend to be a bit defensive." he rolled his eyes and sighed as someone knocked on the door. "I was raised in a human household, though. I'm not as easily provoked."  
Aurora: "I had a reason I chose to turn you know," she glard.  
Killian jones: "I didn't have a choice." He glared back but went to answer the door. He seemed to turn rigid when he said "Mulan?"  
Aurora: "Glad to see you're alive. How did it go? May we step inside?" Mulan asked in what many had come to call her "leader voice."  
Killian jones: "I got her, but a couple of her friends intervened. I can't fight three vampires at once. I'm not suicidal." He bit his tongue, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was lying...  
Aurora: "Damn it!" Mulan exclaimed. "I figured she'd be on her own since it apparently wasn't her turn to 'hunt'. This worrries me though. They know you went after her wich means there could be backlash."  
Killian jones: He nodded "Yeah. Well I'll make sure to lie low in a few days." Usually that meant drinking until he passed out for several days, but in this case, he had a guest.  
Aurora: "No, I mean yes do that, but it's not good enough. I'm going to set a constant watch on the parimiter of your appartment to make sure no bloodsucker gets in. I can't afford to lose my best fighter at the start of a war," Mulan replied.  
Killian jones: He clenched his jaw and nodded "A war would not be wise..." He said carefully "Their numbers are far larger. You can't expect to win..."  
Aurora: "Don't develge this information to anyone, but I've began speaking with other packs. We'll have the numbers we need in less than a year if all goes right."  
Killian jones: He nodded though he didn't look happy "I believe that this is unwise, but if I must I'll fight with you."  
Aurora: Mulan nodded. "Good. I shall set up the watch before nightfall." She gave a nod of respect before walking away. It didn't even cross her mind that she'd never actually gone inside.  
Killian jones: He closed the door and said "Never mind, going at nightfall might not be the best idea."  
Aurora: "Why?" Aurora's eyes widened in fear. Uh-o. She hadn't heard their conversation so she had no idea what was going on.  
Killian jones: "The pack leader has decided to defend the house...therefore if I tried to let you out, we'd both be dead. He cursed "I guess you'll have to stay here."  
Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath before answering. "I suppose it could be worse, though that is not a challange to the universe."  
Killian jones: He nodded and decided that he would have to deal with a disgusting vampire in his house... "Alright. I guess I'd better set up the guest bedroom, then." A few days later, however, he still had food, but he knew that she was starving. "How long can a vampire go wihtout blood?" he asked  
Aurora: She didn't want to tell him. "We start starving at seventy two hours." It had been four days.  
Killian jones: He frowned "And how long until you die?" he asked quickly. He didn't know what he would do if she was dying...  
Aurora: "Five days," she admited in a small voice.  
Killian jones: He frowned and held out his wrist. As much as he hated the thought of that creature drinking from him, it was her only chance to live. "take it."  
Aurora: She could smell it in his veins and couldn't help her fangs slideing out, but she didn't move. "I-I can't. No."  
Killian jones: "I realize that I'm a disgusting wolf, but you're not dying on my account." he said in a bored tone.  
Aurora: "That's not it.." He had already done so much for her and she knew he'd hate this, but instints were taking over. Gingerly she took his hand and muttered, "thank you," before sinking her fangs into his wrist.  
Killian jones: He hadn't expected the insane high to follow when her teeth bit into his wrist. He both loved it and hated it, mostly because she was a vampire! He shouldn't be enjoying this. But he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He didn't want her to stop-ever. It was a million times better than any drugs or alcohol that he'd tried, and he'd definately tried them all.  
Aurora: She pulled away after a minute or so. It took everything in her to. She'd had fresh human blood before, but that was nothing compaired to this. She wanted more of him though, even if she forced herself away from the blood she wasn't -couldn't- thinking when her demanding lips crashed down onto his.  
Killian jones: he dug his lips into hers, wanting her to take more of his blood, and yet wishing that she never would ever again. When he pulled away, he stared at her "I'm going to blame that on the endorphins...''  
Aurora: What she had just done dawned on her. "Me too," she squeeked in mortification.  
illian jones: "Damn, though, that's quite a high..." He looked almost hungry "I suppose your victims and feeders aren't so far-off after all." He didn't like that he loved the endorphins so much, but he wanted more. He wanted her to bite him and for the feeling to never go away, but that was stupid. He couldn't let that happen again. He wiped of his hand and added "Of course, it's disgusting to get addicted. The feeders are...wrong of coures."  
Aurora: "We mostly don't use them anymore. We work with the blood banks, but even feeding from humans...it's not like -that-. Not to that extent anyway." She was still breathing a bit heavy herself.  
Killian jones: I wonder why..." He wanted to feel like what it would be like if it had been his neck... he was sure it would be better. A bigger high. It was so much better than alcohol, that he wasn't sure he could ever drink again... ''I wish we could experiment more with it, but I don't want to have to do that again." He lied quickly.  
Aurora: "No, of course not," she quickly agreed, though she hated her whole-heart wasn't in it. "That could be...dangerous."  
Killian jones: "yeah..." he muttered, though he wanted to tell her that he would do it any time she wanted-literally. He was sure that it couldn't have been as perfect for her as it was for him if she was hesitating. "I hope we won't have to, but if you're here for too many days, we might have to." He suddenly hoped that Mulan would stay here forever..."  
Killian jones: *no "*  
Aurora: "Yeah...that wouldn't be good. Hopefully I'll be out of your hair before I need to feed again." Like anything could compare to -that- again, but she wouldn't admit that.  
Killian jones: He nodded awkwardly and looked away. He felt dirty, but he didn't exactly have a shower in the place he lived, since he was extremely poor, and he couldn't go bathe in the stream. A shave would be nice too, but he didn't have a knife on hand. He didn't know why he was thinking about these things, but he couldnt' help it. He felt so dirty after that. "Well I'm going to go to bed. i'll see you in the morning Aurora."  
Aurora: She suddenly felt like she needed to brush her teeth, which was ridiculous. She hadn't had to do that since she turned with the way vamps teeth were next to invincible. A bit of plaque didn't hurt them in the slightest. But she had just fed from a wolf and...-enjoyed- it. "Of course. Sleep well," she nodded.  
Killian jones: It was a few weeks later and she still hadn't been let go, though Killian came and went. She fed from him several times, each better and better than the last until Killian could hardly wait until the next time. However, today was the day of the full moon, and Killian was worried about what he might do... it was a painful experience after all.  
Aurora: Aurora hated how much she looked forward to having to drink from him. They hardly said a word to each other besides that. It was like living with a ghost how much they interacted. She had used his phone to call Regina and Belle to let them know she was fine. After the first feeding it had reminded her how worried they might be. She told them that she had been confused and just needed to get away for a while. That wasn't uncommon within the first year of turning and the time you could be gone was anywhere between a few days and two years before people stared asking questions. She tentatively knocked on his door. "Hey, it's been two days..."  
Killian jones: He nodded, but he looked more worried than usual. He crossed his arms in a slightly protective gesture and nodded. "I suppose it has." He clenched his jaw a bit "We need to get you out of here somehow."  
Aurora: "Full moon, I know," she sighed as she sat across from him. She reached for his wrist but paused. "Killian? I was wondering if...you said you might want to experiment with it and..."  
Killian jones: He looked away, his expression dark. Usually there was a thinly hidden thread of joy, but not on this day. "In what way?"  
Aurora: "Well. In that a different spot. I mean you probably don't want a vampire close enough to drink from your neck, and I completely understand, I was just wondering because it's easier to make sure I don't accidentally rip a vein out or anything that way since it's tougher skin and...yeah," she rambled in explanation before dying off.  
Killian jones: He sighed "Do whatever you want, Aurora, but be quick. I might not be so understanding soon."  
Aurora: Hesitantly she slid closer and pulled her hair out of the way. She breathed a "thank you" like she always did before this and sank her teeth into the skin on the base of his neck. The euphoria washing over her like always, but this time there was something more...animalistic about it that she didn't think was the full moon.  
Killian jones: For him, being bitten in the neck was so much better. He barely suppressed a moan but stayed (I swear... Locked out of heaven just started playing...) straight as if he felt nothing. Again he felt like he didn want to stop... He heard knocking on the door but ignored it.  
Aurora: On the other hand, she couldn't stop the moan that came from her. Her hands found their way into his hair and her eyes were closed. She practically ripped herself away, but didn't move more than a centimeter away. "I don't want to stop," she breathed more to herself than him.  
Killian jones: "Then don't..." He said in a wares whisper. He wrapped his arms around her waist. There was more impatient knocking at the door that he was sure was Ruby.  
Aurora: She dug her teeth back in and made sure to go slowly this time. She wanted to drag this out but had to make triple sure she didn't take too much. Her hands were coming around, feeling down his neck then continuing onto his chest as she pushed herself closer, her legs straddling his lap. (Yes, I did get that from HoN)  
Killian jones: (Hon? I don't suppose you mean the one from Star Wars) (you're ruby) killian sighed as he ward the door open. He was too filled with endorphins, however, to stop.  
Aurora: (Ward? HoN: House of Night. KK) Ruby pounded on the door one more time and decided if he didn't open it she was just going to go on in. She could hear -someone- inside. Best to embarrass him if he did have "company", she figured. Aurora pulled away again, just for a second. "This feels as good to you as it does to me, right?" she panted the question but went back to drinking (ever slowly) before he could answer.  
Killian jones: "Yeah." He said, beginning to kiss her neck as well.  
Aurora  
Aurora let out a moan at his kisses, but it was muffled against his skin.  
"Forget it!" Ruby exclaimed before digging out her key and opening the door anyway. See what happens when you try to give your brother a little warning? Yeash! She rolled her eyes at the sight she saw. Of course. Ruby cleared her throat rather loudly.  
Killian jones: He just hoped that ruby hang seen the whole blood drinking. He seperated himself from Surora. "Ah. Ruby." His voice was slurred.  
Aurora: Ruby's eyes, unforchantly for him, were looking just at the wrong spot. She saw Aurora's fangs come out of his neck and her jaw dropped. The next second Ruby had sprung forward, ripped Aurora off him and slammed her into the wall. Ruby's hand around Aurora's neck she practically growled in Aurora's face. "You're going to pay for that, bloodsucker!" she growled.  
Killian jones: "Ruby!" He growled "stop."  
Aurora: "How did you get in here?! How'd you get past the guard?!" Ruby demanded of Aurora, paying Killian no mind. Aurora didn't need to breath, but that didn't mean she wasn't in extreme pain. Ruby's adrenaline mixed with the time of month (both of them) made Ruby stronger for once.  
Killian jones: Killian ripped ruby ff of her "she's here on my instruction. Don't kill my guest."  
Aurora: "GUEST?!" Ruby exploded. "SHE'S A VAMPIRE! ONE THAT WAS FEEDING OFF YOU NO LESS!"  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes. He felt more like his old self than the reserved boy that e had been. "Calm your tits, Ruby. They're no worse than us."  
Aurora: "My tits are perfectly calm, it's the rest of me that isn't!" she snapped. "They try to kill us, Killian! They've tried to kill -you- and -it- was just drinking your -blood-!"  
Killian jones: "Actually, that had nothing to do with trying to kill me. Get your facts straight."  
Aurora: "How do you know it would have stopped? It very well could have killed you!" Ruby demanded.  
Killian jones: "And I could have killed her several times, but I didn't. You're just as bad as them."  
Aurora: "How would you know? You don't know anything about them! They are -nothing- like us. It was just -drinking your blood-!" Why couldn't he get that?! It was like she had him under some kind of spell or something. The Killian she knew would have been disgusted to think a bloodsucker had even brushed past him on the street, let alone actually, you know, suck his blood!  
Killian jones: "It was drinking my blood because I let it." He hissed.  
Aurora: "You -let- it?!" she spat. Shock washed over her. Shock and anger. -What?!-  
Killian jones: "It was dying. I had to."  
Aurora: "Why would you care if it died?! The only reason it's here is to kill you! Why not let it die first?!" There was no other logical reason it could be there, so that's what she instantly assumed.  
Killian jones: "Because you're wrong."  
Aurora: "I wouldn't kill someone who's done so much for me," Aurora spoke up. Ruby rounded on her with a glare that might take the "if" out of "if looks could kill." She snarled, "Nobody asked you."  
Killian jones: "Why not? They think tht we're monsters, and we think much the same. We're all things with living, and ii'm not god."  
Aurora: "-We- don't drink blood! It's disgusting. Their DEAD and it's unnatural!"  
Killian jones: "No, we eat raw animals." He rolled his eyes "positively charmingly  
Aurora: "It's still not human!" Ruby protested. "That thing was drinking your blood and you -let- it! Why can't you see what's wrong with that?!"  
Killian jones: "Who are you to decide who deserves to live?"  
Aurora: "It's already dead! Why would you let it drink your blood in the first place?!"  
Killian jones: He shook his head "either let me be or leave."  
Aurora: "Fine, I'll let -you- be. But I don't think Mulan will be too happy about this."  
Killian jones: he grabbed her shoulder "Ruby. I coul be executed... Don't tell her."  
Aurora: "Then tell me why. Why would you honestly let that -thing- drink your blood?" Disgust was obvious in her eyes. How could her own -brother- do something like this?  
Killian jones: He almost flinched, but this experience had changed him. "Because I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death anymore. Dead or not." He'd Lkilled Milah the jest time he turne and ruby knew that he still held scars from it.  
Aurora: She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "As long as you haven't done anything stupid like get addicted to it like one of those mindless feeders. I guess once isn't...-that- bad. But I'm going to distract the guards and you get her -out- of here, got it?"  
Killian jones: He nodded and turned to Aurora. "Lets get you out of here."  
Aurora: Aurora nodded hesitantly, still wary of Ruby. Ruby shot her a glare before leaving the apartment to go "distract" the guard.  
Killian jones: He ran as far as he could into the forest but a few steps into the forest, he let out a cry of pain and collapsed onto the ground, shaking horribly.  
Aurora: She followed as quickly as she could without overtaking him. As soon as he went down she was at his side. "Killian? Killian? Crap, full moon." While she didn't know him that well, despite them living together for practically a month, she still cared enough to dislike that he was in pain. The shift was obviously not fun.  
Killian jones: "Get-away-" He growled, grabbing his chest and he gulped in pain "Aurora, go away."  
Aurora: "I'm not leaving. Not when you're like this." Not when he was in pain.  
Killian jones: "Aurora, you'll be the one in pain if you don't go. Please don't make me the murderer again."  
Aurora: She almost said 'you stopped before' but decided against it. "Just...be alright," she pleaded before taking off. First stop: her apartment. She'd have to have a shower (or two) before going to see anyone. She reeked of wolf and that would raise questions she didn't need.  
Killian jones: "Yeah. Sure." He laughed bitterly with a bloody cough as she ran off.  
Aurora: An hour later she was outside Regina's door. She knocked and it wasn't until that moment did she realize how much she had honestly missed her friends.  
Killian jones: Regina opened the door and smiled slightly "Aurora! Where were you?"  
Aurora: "I went down south. You know how I like the heat. I really needed that," she smiled, remembering her cover story.  
Killian jones: She nodded "Alright. Well I'm glad you're back. It seems that the wolves have plotted war."  
Aurora: "They've done what?" she gasped.  
Killian jones: "Well we don't know anything yet, but they think we're stupid? We know what they're doing..."  
Killian jones: Belle, who had bags of groceries rushed to Aurora "Aurora! YOu're back! We scented wolves in your room and...well...we were really worried."  
Aurora: "Sorry I disappeared so out of the blue. I called as soon as I thought I might have worried you guys. Looks like it's a good thing I did though if there were werewolves in my room. Do you have any idea who it might have been?"  
Killian jones: "I have a feeling that it was the beta of the pack..." She scowled "Killian Jones."  
Aurora: "Oh? Is anything going to be done?" Please no, please no, please no...  
Killian jones: "Not yet... he's the best fighter in the pack by far. We couldn't kill him without more soldiers than we have." She looked annoyed at the fact.  
Aurora: Relief washed over her. "Good. I mean I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt over me or anything."  
Killian jones: SHe shook her head "He'll have to be killed sooner or later. He's second-in-command, and if he were to die, it might confuse them enough. Of course to do that we'd have to kill the leader too."  
Aurora: "Yeah. Hey, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go ahead and head home. We'll catch up later?"  
Killian jones: "Alright!" Said belle, smiling. "Fine." Said Regina. SHe smiled sourly and closed the door.  
Aurora: Aurora headed home quickly because werewolf time. She knew she was on the hit list. Once she got there though she fell right to sleep. Everything that was going on weighed on her mind. When she awoke the sun was setting, but still up. Keeping the windows covered she decided to just get up. She didn't think she'd be getting much more sleep if she tried.  
Killian jones: There was a note under the door. On it read "Love, we need to talk. - Yours Truly, K"  
Aurora: Confused, she opened the door and looked both ways down the hall.  
Killian jones: Killian wasnt' there, but on the back of the note it said "2:00, here."  
Aurora: She bit her lip. Well she had been planning to meet Regina and Belle, but he wouldn't risk this if it wasn't important. An hour late when she knew they'd be back she phoned Regina. She knew Regina wouldn't be too happy with her canceling, but sometimes things come up. She had to understand, right? Ring...ring...ring...  
Killian jones: Regina answered "Yes?"  
Aurora: Aurora faked a racking cough. Vampires hardly ever got sick, but it still happened. Especially when they went to a new location or something. "I-" cough "have some bad news. I think I caught something down-" cough "down south."  
Killian jones: Regina's eyes widneed "I see... lunch is off, then?"  
Aurora: "I'm so sorry. But I really don't want to get you and Belle sick..."  
Killian jones: nShe nodded "It's completely fine...call me when you're ready and we'll set up another time."  
Aurora: "Thank you for understand-" cough "understanding." Was she laying it on a bit thick? Probably.  
Killian jones: A few hours later, Killian knocked on the door, looking pained and horribly dirty. He'd been hunting for the last few days. No time for cleaning up, but he was used to it by now.  
Aurora: "Killian, come in quick before you're seen." She didn't even process his state until he was safely inside. "What happened to you?"  
Killian jones: He shrugged "Hunting. We don't exactly have a bloodbank. Being dirty is kind of just part of what I have to do."  
Aurora: "Ah, makes sense," she nodded. "What...did you want to talk about?" After a month of trying to ignore the other's presence it was a bit strainge...  
Killian jones: "As much as I hate it, I find that I'm much like one of your feeders now." He looked embarassed, but serious. "I never thought I would have to do this, you know... of course I couldn't have let you die."  
Aurora: Shock was the only word she could find to describe the emotion. Shock and pleasure. But she had an idea first. "Then we shall continue as we have been. On one condition."  
Killian jones: He scrunched his eyebrows together, knowing that he would say yes to almost anything "What?"  
Aurora: Aurora had a huge grin as she took a step forward. "Let me give you a makeover first."  
Killian jones: "What the hell, Tam?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
Aurora: "If we accidently are seen together and you look like you do now then everyone will instantly know, however if you look like a normal person they might not catch what you are. It'll be safer for both of us," she explained. She also just wondered what he looked like under all the...wolf dirt.  
Killian jones: He sighed "Fine. Do your worst..." He crossed his arms and looked rather pensive as if imagining what she would be doing.  
Aurora: With a smile she pulled him into the bathroom and handed him a bottle, "Shampoo," and a different bottle, "Conditioner. I assume you know how to use both?" Her voice was teasing.  
Killian jones: He sighed "It's been a while, but I trust I remember." He said dryly, taking the shampoo bottle as if it was alien.  
Aurora: "Good," she nodded. She went to the closet and got him a towel. "You can use this when you're done." With a smile she headed back into the living room and shut the door behind her.  
Killian jones: Killian came back about 10 minutes later, his hair sopping wet, and raven black. "Alright. Now what are you going to do to me?"  
Aurora: She already had the scissors in her hand. "Cut your hair. It's so long. I don't know why you haven't done this sooner. Come on into the kitchen." She already had a chair set up with a towel under it to make sure it wouldn't be that hard to clean up.  
Killian jones: He sighed "The longer your hair is, the longer the fur is. Therefore, in the winter, it's much better to have long hair. And I can't afford it to be short. It grows too slowly."  
Aurora: "Fine," she sighed, "I won't cut it too short, just style it a little."  
Killian jones: He shook his head "No, it's fine. You can cut it off." He really didn't care much. It was only one day of the month.  
Aurora: She styled it and took off a bit, but still left it shaggy enough it shouldn't be too bad when he turned. "There. Much better," she smiled.  
Killian jones: He looked at himself but didn't care much. His hair was still annoyingly in his eyes "If you're here, cut it all off for me, will you?" It wasn't worth having shaggy fur for one night. In fact, it was summer and that made it rather difficult.  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked. It was rather short when she was done, but stylishly messy. Something she thought fit him well. "Better?" she asked as she handed him back the mirror.  
Killian jones: He nodded "Much." Long hair annoyed him like hell. "Are you done yet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow again.  
Aurora: "Nope," she laughed. "Follow me to my bedroom."  
Killian jones: His teeth slid across his bottom lip "If you insist, love."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. "Not like that." She lead him to her room and had to dig through a bit of her closet to find what she was looking for: one of her father's old suits. It looked to be about the right size. She handed him the pants and the black button down shirt but not the jacket, it wouldn't suit him in her opinion. "Here."  
Killian jones: He scrunched his eyebrows together "Why...would you want me to wear that?"  
Aurora: "It's better than the current rags you have on. Besides, it'll look nice on you."  
Killian jones: He nodded, vanity winning out. "I don't know why you feel the need to do this." he added.  
Aurora: She honestly didn't either, but it was fun so she went with it. "Unless you feel like putting on a show, I'm going to leave the room now," she laughed.  
Killian jones: He sighed, and a few minutes later he came out with the clothes on. He wasn't easily insecure, and least of all now, but he didn't like the way she was staring at him.  
Aurora: "Wow. Normally I would say you were done, but I think I have one finishing touch." Her grin could only be described as cheshire as she disappeared into the bathroom and came out a moment later with a little black pencil.  
Killian jones: "Eyeliner?" He shook his head, a slight smile gracing his lips "I think you've finally lost it..."  
Aurora: She nodded, "Possibly, but I honestly think you're one of the few guys that could pull it off. Now hold still."  
Killian jones: He did indeed hold still, but he didn't like the thought of a pencil next to his eyes. As soon as it was done, he put his hands up "I'm not sure this was worth it."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes good naturedly and grinned. "Just go look in the mirror." She sure liked it. She had been right when she was talking to Belle what felt like a lifetime ago: He had definitely had potential.  
Killian jones: He sighed and looked in the mirror. It wasn't anything fantastic. Just what he'd looked like as a human "And...?"  
Aurora: "You actually look like a normal person who can function in society." And -really- hot, but she wasn't going to say that.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "Too bad I'm not, then. Let's get on with it." he didn't want to be like this, but he couldn't stop craving the endorphins...  
Aurora: "Come on," she grabbed his hand and laid him down on the couch. She laid on top of him and nuzzled into the side of his neck, allowing her fangs to slide out and brush the skin. She didn't want him to know she was craving this as much as he was. "You sure about this?" she purred. "The addiction only gets worse as time goes. At least that's what I've heard about the humans who do this."  
Killian jones: "I've always had a bit of an addictive personality." he said, suddenly completely relaxed. God, it was horrible when he wasn't getting his fix, but he couldn't stop. Not yet, anyway. "I don't think I have a chance."  
Aurora: "I warned you," she smiled into his skin before sinking her teeth in. Gosh, she had missed this.  
Killian jones  
He sighed in relief. He didn't care about any of the other stuff. This was what he'd come for... Well at least Ruby would be happy to see that he'd stopped drinking. It wouldn't' compare after this. "More..." He barely managed to say.  
A few hours later, he went back to the pack, kind of annoyed that he didn't feel nearly as good as he had. He didn't know why everyone was staring at him, but then he remembered what Aurora had done. He trudged past everyone to the room he shared with Ruby. There were times when he slept in his apartment, but not always. "Ruby." He greeted, sounding rather grumpy.  
Aurora: Her eyes widened. "The heck happened to you?" Ruby asked.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "I'm not exactly sure. Sometimes weird things happen at that bar." He lied quickly.  
Aurora: "Riiight," she nodded skeptically.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Hey, I can't help what they do! If it were my choice, the eyeliner would not have been part of it." He suddenly realized that Aurora's scent might be on him. He pulled the covers over himself to muffle the scent as much as possible.  
Aurora: "Was the perfume forced too?" she raised an eyebrow, misinterpreting the sent.  
Killian jones: "Maybe. I don't quite remember that bit." He forced a faux look of confusion. "Maybe drinking isn't such a good idea." he figured that would send her off whatever she was thinking.  
Aurora: "Now I know something's up. You? Seeing sense?"  
Killian jones: "Hey, I'm not completely without it!" He grinned "How about this? If you don't believe me, I won't touch alcohol for a month." that was easier than she would think, but she didn't need to know about his newest fix.  
Aurora: "Deal," she said instantly. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was sure happy it had...  
Killian jones: He nodded "Alright. I"m going to bed. I will see you in the morning." He only dreampt of Aurora...  
Killian jones: Killian pounded on Aurora's door the next morning, his heart racing. He couldn't stand waiting anymore...  
Aurora: The next day Aurora hated to find herself waiting for him. She knew the feeders got addicted, but she'd never heard of a vamp getting addicted. It was ridiculous. She didn't even know if he would be coming today, let alone at what time, and she still was pacing like he was late.  
Killian jones: *cue my last rp*  
Aurora: *XD NICE*  
Aurora: She opened the door with a, "Oh thank goodness," grabbed him by the collar and yanked him inside. Shoving him against the door because she didn't even care to wait for them to go to the couch she muttered, "I guess the addictions mutal," before sinking her fangs in.  
Killian jones: He didn't exactly hate that he didn't have to meet. He sank to the floor in pleasure, glad to feel the high. It was better every time.. he knew how addicted he was getting, and that it wasn't getting any better, but he didn't care. The door bursted open, but he didn't want her to stop...no matter the consequences.  
Killian jones: *REDO* Killian let her do this for about an hour when she finally pulled away. He let out a groan "Damn..." he muttered softly, panting.  
Aurora: "Gosh I hate going slow, but it wouldn't last as long if I didn't," she admitted, short of breath.  
Killian jones: He nodded "Good idea." he said, laying down to catch his breath. He looked much like he did the morning before, except for the guyliner, which had disappeared. "It's...fine." He closed his eyes momentarily "We shoudl really stop doing this."  
Aurora: "We should," she sat on the edge of the couch by his legs. "The addiction's only going to get worse for both of us."  
Killian jones: "Is it wrong that I don't care?" He asked, the pain of sobriety from the endorphins returning.  
Aurora: "Again, we should," she sighed.  
Killian jones: "I thought" he said, sitting up "That only the feeder got addicted?"  
Aurora: "I thought so too. At least that's how it is with humans, but..." she breathed out and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't think a wolf has ever been a feeder before. I get the same high you do, or at least I assume it's the same."  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not." He looked at her fingers running through her hair, irrationally wishing he could do the same. "Your kind isn't stupid enough to try anything like that..."  
Aurora: "Apparently I am," she laughed bitterly. "It's odd though. Feeding has never been this..." could she really say it? "sexual before. Animalistic almost."  
Killian jones: "I am an animal." He said helpfully. "You know, before this... addictive personality, remember, I used to drink. A lot. It's nothing compared to this. I can't do that anymore... I'm not sure what about it is so good..."  
Aurora: "Doesn't last as long though," she sighed. "Imagine if it did."  
Killian jones: "We'd be high and I don't imagine any of our friends would enjoy that." he answered logically "Better than crack, though..."  
Aurora: "Do you regret it? Letting me feed from you that first time? If you'd have just let me die we wouldn't be in this mess."  
Killian jones: "No. I told you, I won't be a murderer again. If I had let you die, I'd probably be dead of alcohol poisoning at the moment."  
Aurora: "That's good, I guess.  
Aurora: " she leaned her head into the crook of his neck, just resting.  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure this is much better, but no, I'm not glad that you're dead." He had an intake of breath at her teeth being so close to his neck but he stopped himself from pulling her closer to it. "Do the vampires really think that we're mindless monsters?"  
Aurora: "Yes," she answered simply. "That's why we hunt you. But I think it's because you're the only thing that even stands a chance at beating us."  
Killian jones: He frowned "But if you never hunted us, we wouldn't think about beating you." He turned to face her "I think you should know that if it comes to it, I will kill anyone that I have to to keep my family safe."  
Aurora: "So will I. That's why I joined the vampires originally. Most people are just told turn or die, but I actually sought them out and asked to join."  
Killian jones: "Why would you want to do that?" He didn't understand. If it was his choice, he would have never become a werewolf. "This sure as hell wasn't my choice..."  
Aurora: "Because the wolfs took my best friend from me. She was like my sister. The vamps took me because 'any enemy of the wolfs is a friend of ours'," she explained.  
Killian jones: He wondered if he knew her "Well since it's genetic, it wasn't exactly us taking her away. What was her name?"  
Aurora: "No, not taken like she joined the pack..." Taken as in became it's leader and left her for her 'safety' not that she would tell him that.  
Killian jones: "Well it's safer for humans if we band together."  
Killian jones: *REDO* He frowned "Well I've never heard of us killing a human before...''  
Aurora: She scoffed. "I've seen it. You guys don't exactly have control on the full moon, remember?" It was better this way. Better if he didn't know.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "No, that's not...not how it works. You're thinking of the stereotype again. We don't kill humans. Never have."  
Aurora: "Either way, that's why I became a vampire. I'm lucky, most of the time when people come to them asking they kill the person instead of turning them. Or turn them into a feeder," she shrugged and hoped that would distract him.  
Killian jones: He was definitely distracted by the feeder part, and a knot of guilt welled up in his stomach. "A month ago I would have said I would rather die than become a feeder, you know.''  
Aurora: "I'm sorry to have done this to you then," she sighed. Aurora really did feel guilty. A month ago she would have gagged at the thought of using a wolf as a feeder as well, but now the -thought- of stopping was almost too much.  
Killian jones: He nodded and sighed "It's fine, because I don't want to stop..."  
Aurora: "I just...that's a big jump. Why is it so...worth it, I guess?"  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure." He looked at her through his eyelashes "But I don't think I can stop, so worrying about it isn't exactly easy."  
Aurora: "You're right," she sighed. She finally picked her head up off his shoulder and there was a pause before she turned to look back at him. "Unless you want to go again, you should probably head out."  
Killian jones: "Well of course I want to, but I don't think it's smart." He frowned slightly "I'll see you tomorrow, little dove."  
Aurora: "So 'little dove' is the nickname you give to the person who sucks your blood? Interesting," she laughed. "You're right though. I know you guys have more blood than humans, but it's still probably not a good idea."  
Killian jones: He nodded, wishing she'd told him that they could. Kilian opened the door and saw a tall dark-haired woman and a short brunette.  
Aurora: Aurora slammed the door shut in half a second. Too short of time for them to process. "Leave. Now. Back door. HURRY!" She was already rushing to get the febreeze. They could NOT realize he was a wolf.  
Killian jones: Killian nodded and attempted to run outside, but not before Regina pushed the door open.  
Aurora: Aurora spun around quickly and heald the fabreeze behind her back, hoping it had been enough to cover the smell. "Regina! What a lovely suprise!" she knew it was the stupidest thing to say ever, but it was the first think that had popped into her head  
Killian jones: "You don't exactly look sick..." said regina, pursing her liips  
Aurora: "I was about to call you and let you know that it had cleared up rather quickly. One of those 24 hour bugs?"  
Killian jones: Regina looked as if she didn't believe her and looked inside. She remembered the man from the bar...the werewolf...Killian Jones, in fact. "So that's why you were protecting the beta..."  
Aurora: Aurora started to say something, but there was nothing she -could- say. Except the line of curse words that were going through her mind, but she was too much of a lady for that.  
Killian jones: Regina put her aside and walked in. (be regina?) Killian stared at her like a lost wolf. His eyes held no emotion except slight wariness.  
Aurora: "What is that -thing- even doing here?" Regina's eyes were cold.  
Killian jones: "I have a name, you know." Commented Killian "Anything that has a name is an he or a she. I did take English, you know. I wasn't always a werewolf."  
Aurora: Regina turned to Aurora. "Since I have gotten no answer to my question I'm going to assume that you captured him and just needed help transporting him to the Hive." Aurora gasped and before she could think blurted a rather loud, "NO!"  
Killian jones: Killian narrowed his eyes "Is that what you've been doing? Quite smart, really..."  
Killian jones: He didn't actually believe that, but he decided to help her.  
Killian jones: Regina nodded "Right...we can send him off right away."  
Aurora: Aurora looked between the two of them with panic. What was he DOING?! "Uh...yeah. That's it. Exactly. I just didn't want to let him know..." Regina nodded in approval. "Good. How'd you get him over here anyway?" Aurora's eyes widened and she looked to Killian for help, "Uhhh...well...I..."  
Killian jones: Killian sighed "I don't imagine I can escape? three vampires?" The pregnant pause made him sigh "I'll take that as a no." He thumbled in his brain for an idea and said "My sister Ruby...she told me that she'd taken Ruby and taht I could trade myself for her...seems like she wasn't even here. Quite clever, really."  
Aurora: "Wow, that seems...oddly conniving for you. Good job, Aurora," Regina smiled at her. "As for you," she turned to Killian, "follow me unless you want to die now."  
Killian jones: He gritted his teeth "Bite me."  
Aurora: Regina scoffed. "No vamp would lower themselves to -that-. No matter how much they were starving." She lead him and Aurora out the apartment and headed into the woods, headed towards the Hive.  
Killian jones: "It's called sarcasm, love." He rolled his eyes and followed her "What are you gonna do, hmm?"  
Aurora: "Take you to who's in charge obviously. Usually we'd just kill you, but you're special. She might have other plans."  
Killian jones: "Special?" He grinned "You have no idea how much. take me and you might have a war on your hansd..."  
Aurora: "Like we don't already," Regina rolled her eyes.  
Killian jones: "Not at the moment. But you won't get anything out of me. Dogs are loyal, remember?'  
Aurora: "Oh no. I don't think that's what my mother has in plan at all."  
Killian jones: He frowned and followed Regina to the hive. They walked (though everyone watched him) to the top where her "mother'' was. He stared at the woman, his teeth close together.  
Aurora: "Good job, Aurora," Cora grinned. "You've done well."  
Killian jones: He glared at her "So. What do you want, wench?"  
Aurora: "Simple," Cora's smile was wicked. "We'll pretend to trade you for one of our member's that's been captured, and then torture you for information."  
Killian jones: His glare disappeared and was replaced with annoyance "Yeah and I want a drink. Somehow I don't think either of us will get what we want."  
Aurora: Cora turned to the girls. "Take him to a cell, Regina. Aurora, would you mind guarding him for a bit? Not too long, you're going to get a feast in your honor because of this. Belle, could you send a word to the leader of their pack with our terms? I'll write them up real quick for you."  
Killian jones: Belle nodded and ran off to tell the leader with one look at Killian. he'd certainly gotten more attractive... "OK!"  
Aurora: Aurora followed Regina and remained attentive until Regina had disappeared, and even a few minutes after just to make sure she was out of earshot before turning to him. "I'm so, so, SO sorry."  
Killian jones: Killian frowned at both of them and walked to his cell. He looked at the damp cell and said "Is your funding low or do you just have bad taste?'  
Aurora: "It's a cell. It's supposed to be uncomfortable."  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes "Yes well how am I supposed to go to sleep? I mean not that I have a bed at home, but at least I have some straw to curl on. You know, because we're so cruel to our own kind."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry," she muttered again. She hated this. "Why'd you do this? Why'd you let them take you?"  
Killian jones: He was suddenly feeling rather bitterly towards her. SHe thought that his kind was brutal because of the death of her friend which he didn't even believe. "Let's see...maybe I wanted a biscuit. Usually your kind have them. Oh wait...those are knives. Never mind."  
Aurora: "Killian...please..." She hated that he was mad at her. She didn't want this! She should, but...Why were things so confusing?!  
Killian jones: He sighed "I'm not sure. It wasn't smart, and now Mulan is in danger too."  
Aurora: "No. Regina, Belle, and I will probably do the 'trade'," air quotes, "I'll make sure she's fine." She couldn't tell him. No. He would find out soon enough.  
Killian jones: He nodded and crossed his arms "It doesn't matter. Because of me, we are in danger. Because your kind seems set on trying to kill us. I won't live past this, and I won't be the last."  
Aurora: "No. That will -not- happen." It couldn't. She had grown too attached. Not just to the high, but to him. All their little conversations afterwards. She would not let him die.  
Killian jones: "You, my dear, don't have a choice. You can't stop a war."  
Aurora: "This isn't war! Not yet anyway..." she trailed off. She knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. She was too stubborn for that.  
Killian jones: He shook his head and turned away from her "This will make it war. Mulan isn't one to let her pack get taken away." He wasn't mad at her-not exactly. He was more mad with himself than anything.  
Aurora: She reached her hand through the bars and ran her thumb across his cheek. "I have an idea. Either it will definitely start it, or delay it." So her "plan" was herself but he didn't need to know that.  
Killian jones: He turned to her and sighed "doesn't sound like a smart idea."  
Aurora: "It's something," she sighed. "It'll have to do."  
Killian jones: "You'll have to make it better than that." He hissed "I saved you, now you have to do the same for them."  
Aurora: She looked him dead in the eyes, "I promise you I will do all I can. Not because you saved me, but still because of you."  
Killian jones: He nodded "I trust you. I don't trust many people. Don't mess this up." He pulled away from the bars and sat in the corner, looking out of the mirror.  
Killian jones: *window*  
Aurora: "I have never lied to you. Not really," she had to assure that. Once he found out...  
Killian jones: "Then don't do it." He said sadly  
Aurora: Two hours later an awkward silence was driving her mad. They had been chatting a minute ago, but it had just stopped... "Want to pass the time?" she asked after a minute. Mostly just to say -something-.  
Killian jones: He stared at her, though he still didn't speak "Hard to do with bars separating us. And not the good kind."  
Aurora: "There's a good kind?" she laughed. "Here, give me your wrist."  
Killian jones: He hesitated "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."  
Aurora: She hated having to plead, but she needed a distraction right now. Something to get her mind to just -shut up-. "Please?"  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow and slung over his wrist. "If you insist milady."  
Aurora: "Thank you," she muttered just like they were back in his apartment before sinking her teeth in. The euphoria washed over her and she could no longer think. It was heaven.  
Killian jones: He sighed with relief. He hadn't known how much he'd been craving it. "Aurora..." he sighed after about an hour "Aurora we've already done this today. I don't...want you to stop, but you have to..."  
Aurora: She pulled away. "Damn, the cravings are getting stronger," she sighed and kissed the spot her teeth had been sunk into.  
Killian jones: "I know." He sighed, pulling back his wrist "What are the feeders like, Aurora?"  
Aurora: "In what way?"  
Killian jones: "I mean, you said that this is better than what a regular vampire bite is like...what are the feeders like? Because I'm going to be twice as bad.."  
Aurora: "Well, it's not nearly as good for me. I don't get addicted. I mean they're better than cold blood, but...It's more like a really good meal than a high. It's much better for them than me though. They stay all fuzzy for a much longer time, but that's all it is as far as I know. Not the high, just a fuzzy blissfulness."  
Killian jones: He nodded, wanting her to take more of his blood "I wonder why it's so different...for us."  
Aurora: "I honestly have no idea. My guess would be that the mix of vamp saliva and wolf blood has a different reaction, but as to why that is I don't have a clue."  
Killian jones: He nodded, sighing with annoyance "We need to stop this." He repeated "And anyway, you should be going."  
Aurora: "Do you think we even can?" she asked. This was so much different than anything she had ever even heard about. "Does that mean we should stop seeing each other as well? I mean...we are sort of friends? Aren't we?"  
Killian jones: He hadn't thought of it that way, actually. Friends? Well he supposed they were, but acknowleging it would be dangerous. "We can't be until this is settled."  
Aurora: She sighed. She wanted nothing more than to lay her head against his shoulder again and just sleep for thirty years. She compromised by leaning her head against the bars of the cell. "This is so messed up."  
Killian jones: "Welcome to my life." He let out an annoyed sigh.  
Aurora: "The trade will be first thing tomorrow," she commented. Just to keep away the suffocating silence.  
Killian jones: He nodded, thinking of what to talk about "They don't tell you much about werewolves do they? The process isn't really what you all seem to think."  
Aurora: "What is it then?" she asked tiredly. It all finally seemed to have caught up to her.  
Killian jones: He smiled at her tiredness. "Well it depends on your parentage obviously. If you have a mortal parent, you're brought up never knowing if the change will happen or not. If it does, it wracks your mortal body, destorying and changing it. Not a pleasant surprise, really. Your kind always tells us that we were never human, but you're wrong. Of course, if you have two wolf parents it's certain, which I suppose wouldn't be much of a surprise."  
Aurora: She slipped her hand through the bars and laced her fingers through his. Her eyes were drooping and she gave only a muffled, "mhh-hmmm," as a responce.  
Killian jones: He brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek "You should go to bed, Aurora."  
Aurora: "I'm supposed to guard you, remember?"  
Killian jones: "Yeah, but you're tired. I won't go anywhere, I promise."  
Aurora: She gave a weak laugh. "You obviously don't understand how much trouble I'd be in if I left...Wake me if someone comes?" she asked as she laid down on the ground there and used her arm as a pillow. Pretty comfortable actually...  
Killian jones: "You'll get in more trouble if you fall asleep in front of the prisoner who could snap your neck."  
Aurora: She had already drifted off too far to really process what he said. "Yeah," she muttered before falling fully to sleep.  
Killian jones: He sighed and stayed awake guarding her all night.  
Aurora: She woke up just as the sun was going down confused as to where she was. "Wha-?" she asked blearily as she opened her eyes.  
Killian jones: His eyes almost refused to stay open, but he'd respected her wish: to stay awake and make sure that no one came in and found her. As soon as she awoke, he collapsed onto the floor, curling onto his side.  
Aurora: She reached through the bars to run her fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered on deaf ears.  
Killian jones: His ears perked slightly, but he hadn't really heard her He fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.  
Aurora: About six hours later she had to wake him up. She had to be mean about it because Regina was watching. She nudged him with her foot. "Wake up, wolf."  
Killian jones: He woke up, her foot kicking him. He whimpered like a dog might but eventually clambered to his knees. Dark circles were present under his eyes, and his hair was damp with sweat from nightmares.  
Aurora: All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and assure him that everything would be okay, but of course she couldn't do that. "It's time for the trade, let's go," she kept her voice toneless.  
Killian jones: He glared at her harshly, but clenched his jaw and said "Don't touch me." He stood up and looked at her warily. He was quite a good actor-and walked behind Regina.  
Aurora: She grinned in her mind about the irony of that. With how much they had been all over each other recently...yeah, it was a wonder she didn't laugh out loud. Regina, Belle, and Aurora lead him to the roof of one of the skyscrapers where the deal was set. Now all they had to do was wait for the pack to show up. And that would be the end of her, Aurora knew it.  
Killian jones: After a few minutes, Mulan, Ruby, and several other wolves that she didn't know appear. Mulan took a look at Aurora, but didn't show her shock. "We've come for our beta." She didn't like the look of Killian. She'd never seen him this run down, and that was saying something. She'd seen him in a lot of bad situations.  
Killian jones: (be ruby?)  
Aurora: Aurora on the other hand had a harder time seeing her friend again after everything. "Mulan..." she choked out, trying to hold back the tears. She wasn't sure what she was feeling about this. Wither these were tears of joy or sadness she did not know.  
Aurora: "I -knew- you'd end up hurt," Ruby glared at Killian, but she was also extremely worried. "Just don't get killed..."  
Killian jones: Mulan glanced at her. She couldn't believe that Aurora would do something so...cruel. Killian was one of the kindest werewolves she knew. Perhaps he wasn't the most sensible, or the nicest, but he would always protect the ones that he loved. He was never cruel, even to vampires, without a cause. She looked at Aurora with disgust "I said, we've come for our beta. Will you give him to us or will we be forced to fight? I don't want a war, Regina."  
Aurora: Regina hissed a laugh. "Isn't that what you're starting? We've come for our vamp too. Remember the deal?"  
Killian jones: "And we have him. This is a fair trade, Regina, and I don't trust you." she specifically looked away from Aurora  
Killian jones: Killian, who was severely lacking in sleep, crumbled to the floor as they talked.  
Aurora: Without even thinking about it Aurora rushed over to him. Brushing his hair back she muttered, "What's wrong? Oh, what do I do?"  
Killian jones: He stared at her and growled, pushing her away from him. She couldn't be seen like this.  
Killian jones: (er-ruby?)  
Aurora: "Get away from my brother, bloodsucker!" Ruby snapped.  
Killian jones: Killian sent a warning look towards Ruby.  
Killian jones: Mulan held out Jefferson, grabbing his arm with her hand "Trade."  
Aurora: "Stop," Aurora cringed, but it was too late now, she had to go threw with this. "There's something I have to say before you disappear again. Mulan..." she walked towards Mulan, she could feel more than see the wolfs tence, ready to attack.  
Killian jones: Mulan stared at Aurora, her face stone. "Get away from me, Vampire."  
Aurora: That hurt worse than any physical blow ever could. "I'm sorry. Okay? That's all I wanted to say. That I'm sorry and no matter what happens or what we are, you're still my sister and I love you."  
Killian jones: "If that was true, you wouldn't be in the war threatening to make my kind extinct." She backed up "Now. Regina. I asked you a question."  
Aurora: Aurora closed her eyes and took a step back. Only one tear ran down her cheek. There was the abandonment all over again. Regina stepped forward, yanking Killian along with her. "Of course," she smiled.  
Killian jones: Killian closed his eyes tightly. he knew that Regina would give her bargaining chip up just yet. he was ready for the end, though. it would come soon. He looked up at Ruby and managed a tight smile.  
Aurora: "NOW!" Ruby yelled and the wolf's sprung. They didn't trust the vamps at all and before the vamps knew it Killian had been taken and the wolfs had disappeared off into the night. Only the three women and Jefferson were left on the roof. At least they kept their end of the bargain.  
Killian jones: When they got back to camp, they found that Hook was still unable to stand for long periods of time. It wasn't that he was tortured, but he was far from well. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep forever.  
Aurora: The next morning Ruby brought him some breakfast in bed. Normally she would tell him to get it himself, but this was a special occasion and not in the good way. Mulan went with her as well. They needed to talk. "Morning," Ruby chirped.  
Killian jones: Killian still looked tired and beaten but he looked up. He looked at the food as if it were poison. "I'm not hungry."  
Aurora: "When was the last time you ate something?" Ruby asked. Of course he would be hungry...  
Killian jones: He couldn't remember the last time, though, so he shrugged. "What do you two want?"  
Aurora: "I told Mulan," Ruby blurted. "After I saw her reaction to you falling I recognized that she had been the one to feed from you..."  
Killian jones: His voice suddenly turned to ice and he pushed the food away "You told her -what-?" His heart raced at the idea of losing that particular high... Aurora, even.  
Aurora: "I -had- to! Killian, you've become one of their feeders! Do you realize how...disgusting that is?!" Ruby exploded. Why couldn't he see how bad for him this was?  
Killian jones: he shook his head, his teeth grinding together "I'm not a feeder. It was to keep her alive, not for the pleasure of it." of course, he didn't mention at the jail cell, but she didn't need to know about that part.  
Aurora: "Why would you keep her-it alive?" Mulan demanded, quickly correcting her mistake.  
Killian jones: "Because she didn't deserve to die." He sighed "She's kind-hearted."  
Aurora: "How would you know that?" Ruby snapped, "Killian, we both know how much you love highs. That's why the feeders do it and that's why you do it."  
Aurora: Mulan stayed silent.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "That's not what it was about. I swear, Ruby." He did a lot of things, but his promises were generally true. And technically, he was telling the truth. If they were talking aout the past.  
Aurora: "It might not have been. Aurora can seem like a sweet little girl in need of protection," Mulan sighed.  
Killian jones: "She was at the time. I don't have such an idea now."  
Aurora: Mulan rubbed her hands over her face in annoyance. "Killian...you better not. I still can't believe she's...one of those -things-. I'm sad they chose to turn her. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted it."  
Killian jones: "Actually..." he frowned "He said that her friend was taken by us and that she decided to become a vampire to get back at us or something."  
Aurora: Without any warning Mulan threw a vase against the wall. "Damn it!" She wasn't one to lose her temper normally. Something was definitely wrong. "This is my fault," she breathed after a moment to calm down.  
Killian jones: Killian stared at her "That was my mother's dead ashes." He was joking of course, but raised an eyebrow "How exactly is this your fault?" He was beginning to put it together, but wanted it from her.  
Aurora: "-I- was that best friend," Mulan admitted. Why keep it a secret now? It was already out. "I told her we couldn't see each other anymore for her safety when I became pack leader. I was worried that the vamps would go after her to get to me...I never thought...Damn it!"  
Killian jones: "Knew it." He smile


	15. Presidential Election AU

Aurora: 13. Aurora has worked all her life and is finally in the running to be president. Killian has always been against the gov. and wanted a change. He's lead protests and finally all his friends/supporters talked him into running for president. He's the exact opposite of all the boreing normal canidates. (And there's no age requirement on president anymore apparently  
Aurora: "I don't see why you're so against the idea," Graham rolled his eyes.  
Killian jones: "I don't see what you're so for the idea." He said, mocking Graham's expression. "Do I look like the president type to you?''  
Aurora: "Exactly! You're -not-. You are nothing like any of the other candidates."  
Killian jones: "That only works with girls. Not for the government." He bit his lip "I wouldn't get past round one."  
Aurora: "Why not try though? You've always talked about making a change, this could be your chance to actually -do- it!" Graham persuaded.  
Killian jones: He thought about it for a moment. It was true... "Depends on who is running." He ammended  
Aurora: "Well there are the Mills, mother and daughter running against each other. I'd love to be a fly on the wall at -that- dinner table. Senator from Missouri, Aurora. And Mr. Gold. You know about him," Graham informed.  
Killian jones: "Yes I know about him..." Muttered Killian "There really isn't much challenge is there...'  
Aurora: "Don't underestimate them, but I think you stand a good chance. Think about it, Killian."  
Killian jones: He was thinking about it... "Might not be bad.."  
Aurora: "And think of all the women you could meet when you went campaigning," Graham smirked.  
Killian jones: "Done deal." Agreed Killian with a grin  
Aurora: Graham laughed. "Of course, -that's- what would get you to agree."  
Killian jones: "That is -definitely- what would get me to agree." He agreed "One question: How do you actually sign up?"  
Aurora: Graham laughed. "You already are," he grinned.  
Killian jones: He opened his mouth to speak "Really, Graham?"  
Killian jones: "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."  
Aurora: "Like you've ever cared about bending the law," Graham rolled his eyes.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "True enough. But don't tell the senate that."  
Aurora: Graham grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."  
Killian jones: Mulan narrowed her eyes "You do know that 60% of all presidents die early? I wouldn't suggest this, Aurora...it could be dangerous."  
Aurora: Aurora sighed, "Mulan, we're at the first debate! It's a bit late for that. I'm in."  
Killian jones: She sighed "I know. Be careful, you don't want to make enemies so soon."  
Aurora: "Of course not," Aurora nodded.  
Killian jones: There were several men in the election and one woman, looking rather nervous. The only one who didn't look the bit shell-shocked was a very handsome man in a black tuxedo. He didn't look much like the president type. In fact, he looked more like the type of man that you'd be lucky to find in bars even if they didn't pass highschool.  
Aurora: Aurora made her way to her podium and took a deep breath as the show started. She put on her brightest smile.  
Killian jones: Killian looked at Aurora, raising an eyebrow. Why was she trying to look like a plastic toy? Her smile was far too fake. EVentually the debate began and they asked the question: Why do you want to be the president of the united states.  
Aurora: It was Aurora's turn to answer first. "I believe that I should be president because I care deeply about the American people. I only want what's best for the majority. I believe in equalizing the tax rate, despite my party's general opinion because it's what's best for the majority, not the minority of the wealthy.  
Killian jones: Killian was next. He gave Aurora a slight shake of his head and gave the camera a charming smile. "Is this a beauty paegent? no? Ok. Well I would like the be the president of the United States because I believe that it is corrupt. As Aurora has said, tax rates, majority. But see, it shouldn't be about the majority, it should be about the individuals and say what you must, but right now, it's not. Think of Obamacare. In 20 years all of our children are going to be paying for everyone else's health care and who is teling them this? NO one. No one is telling them about this because it's all about the polotics. So yeah, I believe that it should be about the people, and if I get my chance, it will be."  
Aurora: "Excuse me, but how is doing what's best for the majority not helping the individual?" she inquired.  
Killian jones: He smirked "Because they're thinking about the money. The majority can pay but can the majority have enough money to survive? Without thinking about the individuals, you can't think about the well-being of the country."  
Aurora: "The well-being of the country has been historically proven to depend on the prosperity and growth of the middle class. Logically, shouldn't the goal be to increase the middle class?"  
Killian jones: "Yeah, but the goal should not be to destroy the rich. They work for their money and they deserve to. They shouldn't get higher taxes just because they work harder than the rest of us." He raised an eyebrow. This girl actually did understand a bit of how it worked. SHe just needed to be a bit more educated. "In order for a good economy, you need to raise the middle class, but you have to keep the rich, and you can't desimate the poor. Rising taxes will not help the poor, nor will it help the middle class. They're doing this for their own well-being and what for when we're 3 trillion in debt? We can't afford this."  
Aurora: "You misunderstand me. Right now the tax rate for the rich is about twenty-five percent, and for the average person it's about thirty-five percent. However, if we were to even the tax rate to about thirty percent, it would benefit everyone and help with the dept." She didn't like the way he spoke to her. As if she was beneath him intellectually or something. She was in the running just as he was.  
Killian jones: Maybe he was wrong about her. She was definitely smart. "And by evening them both out to thirty, you're again rising the tax for the middle-class. You talk about rising the middle class, but that will not do it. Where do you think that 5% comes from? It comes from working hard, and 5% is just more taxes that they don't need."  
Aurora: "No, the middle and lower classes will be the one's whose tax rate is lowered. It's those who currently have the unfair privileges that are running rampant because of political favors who will have their taxes raised to the same amount as the rest of the population."  
Killian jones: "Alright, but median household income has dropped 9 percent in the last 12 years. If that's true, and the tax was sufficiently lower, then what do you think needs to happen? Keep the taxes around the same area? Let everyone pay far too much for gas until we're on bicycles?" He respected her, yes, but she was wrong.  
Aurora: "Sufficiently? Do you have a number or have you not properly prepared for this debate?" She took a deep breath. She didn't mean to be so snippy, but something about him was messing with her worse than any other opponent ever had. Something about his attitude. The evident cockyness.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward "Well, then. Are you baiting me personally, milady? I don't believe this is about my personal life. Or haven't you seen a debate before?"  
Aurora: She smiled politely. "Of course not. I am simply wondering if you are prepared to properly argue your points."  
Killian jones: "If I'm not I should be voted out fairly soon. Unless you want to challenge the voting rights?"  
Aurora: "Of course not. I'm just making sure it's worth my time to argue with you." Aurora regretted it the second it came out. This wasn't a time nor place for petty comments like that.  
Killian jones: He laughed "You can leave if you want. If it's not worth your time, it's definitely not worth America's."  
Aurora: She took a deep breath. "I apologize, I should not have said that. Although I do not apologize for my point of preparation as a necessity."  
Killian jones: "Of course not." He said, rather coldly "And my point stands as well." He turned to the woman asking hte questions and apologized profusely before sitting down again.  
Aurora: Aurora turned as regally as she could and returned to her seat as well. It would be Regina and Cora's turn to debate next. Lovely. She had blown every shot by acting like a petty, teenaged girl. She had worked all her life for this opportunity and now she had blown it in the -first debate-! All because of some cocky opponent! She kept polite interest on her face as the debate continued, but as soon as it was over she headed straight for Mulan. "Well that was a disaster."  
Killian jones: Mulan shook her head "I disagree. I believe that you're debate with Jones, though giving you an enemy, might have given you the attention that you needed."  
Aurora: "Let's hope," Aurora sighed. "I should go apologize though."  
Killian jones: "Probably." Agreed Mulan "That would be wise."  
Aurora: Aurora nodded and headed over to where Killian was standing over by the wall away from the others. "Hello," she greeted.  
Killian jones: Killian was talking to another attractive man who smiled at her. He seemed far more friendly than Killian. "Hello, love." He returned.  
Aurora: "Look, I'm really sorry for the way I snapped at you. I just lost my head for a moment."  
Killian jones: "I believe it's right on your shoulders. I would advise you not to misplace it again."  
Aurora: That threw her off. "Excuse me?"  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Never mind. Apology accepted. You're not bad, *last name inserted*"  
Aurora: She was confused on where that had come from. "I guess you're not that bad either, Jones. Though I do wonder, you don't seem like the presidential candidate type."  
Killian jones: "Is there a presidential candidate type?" He asked "I suppose not-though. Graham made me do it.."  
Aurora: "Your friend had to force you to run?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian jones: "Well as he set me up without asking me, yes."  
Aurora: "That seems a bit odd. No offence, but I don't remember hearing of you running for any other office? Were you in the military or...?" Who the heck was this guy? It seemed odd that he seemed to have come from no where.  
Killian jones: "Military." He confirmed. "And I don't believe I've heard of you either, Tam."  
Aurora: "Ah. I'm a senator from Missouri," she answered.  
Killian jones: "Are you?" he asked "Ah-yes that makes sense." He shrugged "I was just a commander in the military until recently.'' he shrugged "And I've always been a bit... exotic in my politics. Apparently Graham thought he should do this."  
Aurora: "Exotic in politics?"  
Killian jones: "Maybe a bit. I don't like the government. Never have." He didn't explain his reasoning for hating it. She didn't need to know that. Wasn't any of her business.  
Aurora: "Yet you're running for president?" she gave a half-laugh-chuckle-thing . Waat?  
Killian jones: "It's not that I dislike the government as it could be, I just dislike it the way it is. Give it two years with Obama and we'll have nothing close to a democracy."  
Aurora: "We've had eight years with Obama?"  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes "No duh, sherlock. I meant if we had two years more. Thank god we don't."  
Aurora: "Well excuse me if you weren't specific," she glared. Aurora did -not- like how this guy was talking to her.  
Killian jones: "Do you really think that I didn't know how long the president has been in office?"  
Aurora: She smiled sweetly, "Considering your obvious lack of intelligence I wasn't sure."  
Killian jones: "You don't know anything about me, love. We've talked a total of one time. If you believe that you can decide my intelligence in one meeting, then maybe I'm not the one you should worry about." Graham looked rather worried. Killian rarely argued with pretty girls... he knew that gold had messed him up, but he hadn't realized that it had gone this far.  
Aurora: "If you believe it's okay to speak to me in this manner then of course I question your intelligence. Now if you'll excuse me," she nodded tensely before returning to Mulan. "Come on, campaign manager, we need to find out just who that guy is."  
Killian jones: Mulan nodded "Sure.. He said he was in the millitary, yes?"  
Aurora: "Yeah, but there has to be more than that."  
Killian jones: "If you insist." They sat down at the computer and she looked him up. "If he was in the military, we should be able to find him on their databases."  
Aurora: "Look to see if he has any criminal record," Aurora ordered as she slid into the car with Mulan.  
Killian jones: "He was a suspect in a manslaughter... of his girlfriend." Said Mulan, scrolling.  
Killian jones: She raised an eyebrow "He also seems to have civil disobedience charges.."  
Aurora: Aurora bit her thumb nail in thought. "Why would a guy like that want to run for president?"  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure...I'm really not even sure how he got in. But apparently he was a good colonel in the army. Served for 10 years. None of this matches..."  
Aurora: "We'll have to keep a close eye on him."  
Killian jones: "I don't think he's dangerous. Not really... he just seems to be a bit of a rebel."  
Aurora: "Never underestimate someone. I just have this feeling that he's going to be trouble."  
Killian jones: "You just don't like him." Said Mulan, rolling her eyes. "Actually he seems to be very popular with voters."  
Aurora: "Which is not a good thing," Aurora smiled triumphantly.  
Killian jones: "No it's not. However, you seem to be third place at the moment...obviously this isn't the real vote."  
Aurora: "Just tell me if you find anything interesting, alright?"  
Killian jones: "Sure."  
Killian jones: Killian rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his rum "She won't be a problem. She's just got a bit of an attitude."  
Aurora: "I still wonder who the heck Ms. Princess is though," Graham sighed as he typed into his phone.  
Killian jones: He looked over at the phone "Apparently she had some special job that I was supposed to know about..."  
Aurora: "Senator of Missouri. You've been there before. You know, the place that you wore shorts the first day, then a winter coat the second?"  
Killian jones: "Ah yes. That place. So... Anything interesting?"  
Aurora: "Seems like your classic all-American sweetheart. Worked all her life for this, yada yada. Seems pretty boring to me actually," Graham answered.  
Killian jones: "Believe me, she is." He hissed, crossing his arms.  
Aurora: "She's behind you in the polls anyway. I'd be careful though. She doesn't seem like the type to give up too easily."  
Killian jones: "We'll neither am I." He muttered. When he got to his house, he was greeted with Ariel, his... Not exactly girlfriend. "Ariel..." He said a warmly as he could.  
Aurora: Ariel smiled. "How was it, Mr. Future-President?"  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes "it went fine. There was one particularly annoying candidate but she's not important."  
Aurora: "She? A female running for president? She has my vote," Ariel teased.  
Killian jones: "Ah, I don't get it?" He said, smiling "that is just sexist."  
Aurora: "Well if women ran the world then there wouldn't be wars, there'd just be a bunch of countries not talking to each other," Ariel laughed.  
Killian jones: He smiled "true enough. Though... There are more fun things to do than talking."  
Aurora: She smiled right back, "And you'd care to show me, would you?"  
Killian jones: (Ok now aurora)  
Aurora: Aurora felt relieved when she got home. She had survived the first debate and that was something. Although it didn't go completely as planned, it was alright. She brushed out her hair, changed into her most comfortable pj's and got ready to watch a rerun of the debate. Sometimes she was glad she lived alone. Of course as soon as she got comfortable, the phone rang.  
Killian jones: (Who is it?$  
Killian jones: L  
Aurora: (IDK, whoever you want it to be)  
Killian jones: Mulan sighed "I found more..."  
Aurora: "You did?" Aurora perked up. They were to the point in their friendship they didn't even have to say hello anymore.  
Killian jones: "yes. Well it seems that... Remeber when I said that he was a suspect in his wife's murder."  
Aurora: "Yeah? Why...?" she asked slowly. He couldn't possibly have -actually- done it...  
Killian jones: "well he was ruled out a a suspect,  
Killian jones: but the case was never closed... He suspected gold, the other candidate..."  
Aurora: "Good...?"  
Aurora: *NEVERMIND*  
Aurora: "WHAT?!" she gasped. "That...explains a lot."  
Killian jones: "it does?" Asked mulan "well... ThTs really all I found..."  
Aurora: "It explains why he's running. You've done fantastic, Mulan," Aurora grinned into the phone.  
Killian jones: "Um...alright?"  
Killian jones: (not done)  
Killian jones: the next day, killian walked in, a beautiful redheaded girl at his side. She quickly sat in the audience while he sat where he was supposed to, close to Aurora. He looked at te crowd but no stage fright seemed to come.  
Aurora: Aurora smiled politely. On the second part of this debate the other candidates would go first as was their turn. "Hello," Aurora greeted curtly.  
Killian jones: "Hello." He said, just as shortly. He turned away from her, not wishing to raise a fight.  
Aurora: "You should be careful. Your past is a bit too easy to find," she didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead.  
Killian jones: he shrugged "I'm not hiding my past. There's nothing to hide."  
Aurora: "Fair piece of advice; civil disobedience dose not a good president make." (So Aurora just turned into Yoda and IDK why...)  
Killian jones: he smiled slightly "yes well, miss Yoda, if you knew what they were for, you might change your mind..."  
Aurora: "Please then, enlighten me," she turned towards him with a doubtful expression.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "Well of course a few were for riots. Those were deserved, but i've also gotten a few for claiming that a lawyer killed my wife. Funny, I don't think I actually deserved that."  
Aurora: "Politics," she sighed in annoyance.  
Killian jones: "Politics." He agreed, almost laughing at the irony. He waited for them to ask a question that he could answer.  
Aurora: "It's ironic," she nodded.  
Killian jones: "It is." He was surprised that she wasn't yelling at him for something weird again. "And yet we're here... I blame Graham."  
Aurora: "Funny. I've been working towards this all my life."  
Killian jones: "Funny, i've never thought my life would go here. Still not quite believing it."  
Aurora: She gave a small laugh, "Who says you'll even win?"  
Killian jones: "I don't expect to win." He said quickly "I expect to get a word in."  
Aurora: Aurora paused to process. "That's probably the best idea for protest I've ever heard."  
Killian jones: "Exactly." He said with a smirk "And it'll work, too. Unless, of course, I get kicked out too quickly. Which is why I have to pretend I actually want this."  
Aurora: "What if you do get elected? What will you do then?"  
Killian jones: "Well, I'll do my best." He shrugged "If I have to, I'll do my best." This wasn't all exactly true, but he had to play her... "Really a person like you is far more suited to be a president."  
Aurora: She smiled, she didn't completely buy it, but it was nice. "Thank you."  
Killian jones: "At least you're not completely left-wing..." He said, his eyes narrowing. He added dryly "Politicians are -so-... great."  
Aurora: "They're not -that- bad. When you finally get around to actually getting things done that is."  
Killian jones: He clenched his jaw, looking more than a little bit annoyed at the idea "Oh they get things done all right...just not what you want."  
Aurora: "We really -do- try to do what's best," she defended.  
Killian jones: "Some of you maybe." Said Killian darkly "But I don't trust..." he cut himself off "It doesn't matter. That I can't do anything about."  
Aurora: "True. There are always the bad sheep."  
Killian jones: Personally, Killian thought the whole lot of them were bad sheep, but he didn't say that aloud. "Yes. There are always a...few."  
Aurora: "There's a few bad activists as well," she smirked.  
Killian jones: "A few?" he chuckled "I know all about bad activists...could name a few." His name came up in that list, but he found himself unable to say that. It wasn't that he was bad-he was just... so against the government that he didn't mind breaking rules. They were not the boss of him.  
Aurora: "You know," she leaned in conspiratorially, "I think there's one in this room."  
Killian jones: "Is that right?" He asked, knowing exactly where she was going with this "I think I know him."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, "You should."  
Killian jones: He shrugged "I wouldn't say bad, though. My attack on the white house hasn't gone through yet."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "I'm honestly not sure if that's supposed to be a joke or not."  
Killian jones: He laughed "I'm not that insane! As entertaining as it would be to hear their screams from hell...my heart just isn't into it."  
Aurora: Why the heck she found that funny she would never know, but a laugh came out anyway. "You're running for president, you have to be at least a little insane."  
Killian jones: "When did I say I wasn't?" He said, shaking his head "I'm not -that- insane, but I'm an activist. Find me a sane one."  
Aurora: "As soon as you can find a sane politician."  
Killian jones: "Oh I think politicians are abosolutely brilliant. They can find a way to screw you over in the best of situations."  
Aurora: "We really do try to do what's best, despite the rumors."  
Killian jones: "You seem alright..." he said hesitantly. "But you never know."  
Aurora: "I shall take that as a compliment. But hey, I could always turn out to be some psycho and start World War Three or something."  
Killian jones: "Nah, that's me. I'm planning my evil reign right as we're-" He paused as the person turned to them to ask a quesiton  
Aurora: "So," the questioner began, "there's been a lot of anti-government protests lately. What are your opinions on these?"  
Killian jones: Killian almost bust out laughing but he kept a straight face "I believe that they have some points. Some may be a bit extreme, but I think that their opinions should be taken into consideration." He had to stop himself from saying "Those protests sure know how to throw a party..."  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow. She knew he was holding something back (she also was pretty sure most of America did too) and made a mental note to ask later. "I agree, all opinions should definitely be taken into consideration. That's why we vote in the first place, isn't it? To have the people decide whose ideals they agree with?"  
Killian jones: He looked at her with a decisive nod "You're right, Aurora. I don't think that they should have any more rights than anyone else, but they should definitely get a chance to vote."  
Aurora: She gave him an odd look. A bit confused. "Yes. They definitely deserve the chance to have their voices heard is what I believe my opponent and I are getting at.  
Killian jones: He nodded and waited for the next question.  
Aurora: "And what do you believe is the cause of this increase of this mass discomfort?" the person read the next question.  
Killian jones: "I believe that the cause of this discomfort is the decrease in the value of money, and the decrease of payments themselves. The taxes are going up and money and people are getting payed less. That tends to make people nervous. That and they have trouble trusting our government."  
Aurora: Crap. He would know about that first hand, while she unfortunately did not. "I believe that it's our lack of attention to history and the repetitive properties of it. We're living on the edge of another depression thanks to war, which for some reason has been ignored. This problem of war being our country's top priority has been treated like it's never happened before."  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow . " I believe that this country is not the police. We can't be fighting wars when we're so poor. Yes, you're right that it is a problem that war is our country's top priority, but I believe that we should be working more on the economy and less on working on other countries problems. Yes, that can be good, but we can't help them until we can help ourselves."  
Aurora: "Exactly. And you do that through investing in education, not bombs."  
Killian jones: "No. I disagree. Education should go up in curriculumn, but the schools already have so much money. They're just using it for the wrong things. Paying teachers is important, as is making sure that the education location is safe is also so, but the most important thing that we should do is stop printing money, since that causes money to decrease in value, and stop sending our money to other countries."  
Aurora: "Yes, we need to stop sending our money to other countries. However, schools are definitely under budgeted. It has been proven that countries who invest the most money in education are the leaders and competitors in every other field."  
Killian jones: "You're right, in a way. But we should be putting more money into the curriculum than we should be putting it into the construction."  
Aurora: "Of course. However, they also need appropriate facilities to make a safe and nurturing learning environment. They work together."  
Killian jones: He scowled "I agree. I definitely agree but look at China. Their curriculum is skyrocketing higher and higher which is why they're making so much money. Hell, they've even found a curse to cancer, but there's so much money in the cancer organization that our government won't let us use it."  
Killian jones: *CURE*  
Aurora: "Which is one of the things I would like to change. Money isn't the most important factor of a country. It's people's happiness and well-being is."  
Killian jones: "Maybe, but I don't know who said that money isn't happiness, because it is. And in order to make the people of this country really happy, they need money."  
Aurora: "What a good message," she said sarcastically. "Money is the means to the end, it is -not- the end itself."  
Killian jones: "I love money, I don't know about you. Money makes me feel a lot better. Being able to have medical insurance, car insurance, pay your taxes, and buy a car... that makes everyone happy."  
Aurora: "True, but will money be there to be with you as you're dying? No. You're family will be. It's the people in our lives that truly make us happy." This was getting off topic and she knew it, but she was fascinated. How could someone really possess this mentality?  
Killian jones: "Only if they don't die before you do." He said coldly.  
Aurora: "On that note," the commentator cut Aurora off before she could comment, "our time is up. This has been the end of the second half of the first presidential debate. Goodnight everyone."  
Killian jones: He waved to the camera and stalked off of the stage, looking downcast only for a moment before plastering a grin on his face. He kissed Ariel's hand and they stood talking for a second.  
Aurora: Aurora continued to smile the whole time. When she disappeared back stage she walked right up to him. "Although I'm not sure what half of that had to do with the election, that was definitely the most interesting conversation I've had in awhile."  
Killian jones: "I'm not exactly sure what you were doing out there." Said Killian, raisining an eyebrow  
Aurora: "Me? You're not sure what -I- was doing? You have to see the irony of that."  
Killian jones: "mm, yes but personal questions can wait till afterwards." He said, wrapping his arm around the redhead's waist.  
Aurora: "Personal questions?" she asked, bewildered.  
Killian jones: "Your family will be there when you die! It's the people who make us happy." He rolled his eyes "Not personal questions-that's not the right word...getting off track, though maybe?"  
Aurora: It took all her inner properness not to roll her eyes. "Yes because -I- was the one who got off track, Mr. Money-Makes-You-Happy."  
Killian jones: "Nah, that actually made sense. I-you know what, not getting into this." He shook his head "Politics can stay up there."  
Aurora: "Of course," Aurora gave a tight smile, though she still felt like there was more to talk about. "I'm sorry," she turned to the red head more genuinely, "I've been so rude as to ignore you. I'm Aurora Tam."  
Killian jones: Ariel smiled, looking much like a snake. She seemed to be gripping onto Killian too tight as if she was worried he would run off. "Ariel...nice to meet you. It's quite fun watching you two argue."  
Aurora: "Thanks," Aurora chuckled. "Are you two engaged?"  
Aurora: she inquired politely.  
Killian jones: Killian's eyes seemed to darken at the idea and Ariel shook her head "Not yet." He, on the other hand, seemed positively horrified by the idea. "Not quite..."  
Aurora: "Oh, sorry. I just assumed...Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Awkward...  
Killian jones: He shook his head "It's fine. You know, the best way to win a competition is to learn more about your opponent." He smirked "You should come to dinner sometimes."  
Killian jones: *sometime  
Killian jones: Ariel looked up at Killian, raising him a single auburn eyebrow. She knew that he tended to be a player and didn't want to let him even get close to cheating on her -again-  
Aurora: "You know when most people use the 'friends close, enemies closer' thing they're not usually so open about it. I would love to, though," she smiled completely oblivious.  
Killian jones: "mm, well you'll find that I'm not most people. What time is good for you?" Ariel put on a smile, but really she was worried...this girl was pretty and could put up an argument...  
Aurora: "I'm leaving for the campaign trail on Wednesday, so any time before that really."  
Killian jones: "Alright." He said. They set up a suitable time for later that night and Ariel gave her a devil's glare before they walkd off. Later that night, Killian had ordered pizza because he couldn't cook worth crap. He figured that pizza was always a good fix for that.  
Aurora: Aurora knocked on the door of the address he had given her. She had changed out of the pencil skirt suit and into jeans and a nice shirt. Much more suitable. "Hello," she smiled as he answered the door.  
Killian jones: He was still in the clothes that he had been before, and his hair was tousled as if he hadn't bothered to care for it. Hello, Tam. Come in." Ariel was wearing a silky red dress and she sat dangerously close to Killian as if she could make out with him at any moment. There was a pizza box on the counter and he shrugged "Cooking is overrated. Pizza is my best friend."  
Killian jones: "And I'm not?" asked Ariel, a red lip pouting.  
Aurora: Aurora felt a little uncomfortable at Ariel's attire. If she would have realized Ariel was the jealous time earlier than she probably wouldn't have came. "I haven't had pizza in forever. Good choice."  
Killian jones: "Pizza is always a good choice." He agreed, throwing open the lid. In the military, he hadn't exactly had time to learn to cook. "So. Tell me about yourself, then, miss Tam."  
Aurora: "Why don't you tell me what you already know. It would make it easier. I know you've probably done research on me and the other candidates."  
Killian jones: "Well I already knew about three of them. You were really the only real mystery to me. Graham decided to look you up but really couldn't find anything interesting."  
Aurora: It hurt more than she would have liked, but she didn't let it show. "I'm not really. I'm just very driven and have wanted to be president since I was little."  
Killian jones: Killian bit into his pizza which seemed to be littered with countless toppings. "I see. I was never a very driven kid..." In fact, he still wasn't but that was besides the fact. "I'd take your record any day, though."  
Aurora: "You seem pretty drivin about changing things," she pointed out.  
Killian jones: Of course he was. With his background, who wouldn't? "You can blame that on my parents. They pulled me to whatever they were doing, and often I was doing protests all weekend." He rolled his eyes "But I don't think it was all them."  
Aurora: "Obviously," she grinned, "or you probably wouldn't still be at it. What do they think of your running for president?"  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure." He didn't quite get along with his parents "I'm sure they're disappointed as usual." He scowled "They're...interesting parents. I do hope you had better luck in that lottery."  
Aurora: "I wasn't actually raised by my actual parents. I was raised by my great aunts. It's rather interesting growing up with triplet mom's."  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "They're still your parents. Maybe not biologically, but they're your parents."  
Aurora: She nodded, "True. I guess I was lucky. They're the sweetest, even if they never get along."  
Killian jones: That sounded about like his parents except the sweet part. "Well, then. What made you want to be a president?"  
Aurora: "Because I really want to do something good. I really care about this country," she answered.  
Killian jones: "Really?" He wondered why she had told him that money didn't help him in the grave. it sure helped him live better than family had in his life...he knew that his mind was wandering, but rum tended to do that, which was a sure sign that he should stop drinking now... He put down his glass and said "I can't say that many politicans have the good of America in mind."  
Aurora: "I can't say that I disagree with you which is another reason I wanted to run."  
Killian jones: Ariel smiled coldly "Yes... You've obviously never had money. That's what makes politicians so se-horrible."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't let the dig get to her. "You're right. We were a normal middle class family and I think that's why I care so much."  
Killian jones: Killian hadn't ever even been middle class, but he was fairly rich now. He did enjoy having the financial padding. "Politicians make a lot of money but that isn't what makes them bad. Money doesn't make people evil."  
Aurora: "Funny, isn't there that quote that 'money is the root of all evil' or something? If that's not it, what is it that makes them so bad?"  
Killian jones: "The greed for money." He said "And if it wasn't money, it would be something else. Money doesn't make people demons, greed does, and that is in their roots." He looked rather bored, twisting his glass around  
Aurora: "You know, you're probably more intelligent than any of the colleagues that I've spoken with in a while."  
Killian jones: "You're definitely the first one to say that." He said, rather darkly. He leaned onto the counter, his elbows digging into the wood.  
Aurora: "Most people don't think politicians are that smart anyway," she laughed.  
Killian jones: "Oh no, they're brilliant. I find that most evil people are. They know just how people Tock and they know exactly what they can get away with."  
Aurora: "So if most evil people are brilliant, does that make you evil?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian jones: "I didn say that people who were brilliant were all evil." E said with a slight chuckle "but that's very possible."  
Aurora: "Probably," she teased. "I wonder what that makes me."  
Killian jones: "if you're evil you're hiding it well." He admitted, though it was hard to think of a politician as friendly. "But most do."  
Aurora: She laughed, "I guess that makes me stupid."  
Killian jones: "nah. I told you, not all brilliant people are evil. Besides, you're clearly smart. Just not well-informed."  
Aurora: "Really? How am I not?" she raised an eyebrow. So maybe she was picking his brain for information, but wasn't he about to do the same anyway?  
Killian jones: he thought about her views "well, I don't understand most of your views considering what I know."  
Aurora: "That doesn't mean I'm not well-informed, just that I don't make sense to you."  
Killian jones: "you might be right. Either way, tell me about you."  
Aurora: She laughed. "I don't know what else to say! Um...I have an amazing british accent," Aurora shrugged.  
Killian jones: "as do I." He said in a perfect accent "not ba at Irish ether."  
Aurora  
"The Irish suits you," she nodded with a smile.  
Ariel was -not- happy with this. He was flirting right in front of her! And this Aurora was shameless as well! Flirting with a man in a committed relationship! This definitely wasn't the kind of woman she wanted as president. "Honey," Ariel placed a hand on his forearm, "isn't that a -little- childish? Not befitting of a future president at all." It was obvious she wasn't talking about him.  
Killian jones: "depends can you do an accent, Ariel?" He missed her obvious throw at Aurora.  
Aurora: "I can, but I choose not to," Ariel answered. "Like I said, it's childish."  
Killian jones: "If you can't be childish every once in a while, Ariel, what is the point of growing up?"  
Aurora: Ariel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? That doesn't make any sense, Killian."  
Killian jones: He shook his head (it just spell checked head to Jew...) "it makes perfect sense Ariel." He did like it when she said his name instead of other monickers.  
Aurora: Ariel was about to retort, but a fight would not benefit her at the moment. She smiled sweetly instead, "Sorry, blonde moment. Anyway, why don't you tell Aurora about the last protest? I found the story of how you escaped those cops -fascinating-."  
Killian jones: he gritted his teeth "somehow I don't think Aurora cares about blind chases from the cops."  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Oh I think she does. If you tell it in an accent of course," she teased.  
Killian jones: "well.. It was the end of the protest. I don't go to those anymore-but Jefferson dragged me there so I was there and the cops showed up. I still blame Jefferson for this. I ran as fast as I could, I really didn't need that on my record, and ran into a friend of mine." He said friend in a way that really didn't make anyone think that he was a friend a all "so basically I ran into a blind drug deal and... Well lets just say it didn't turn out well." He said it all in an Irish accent.  
Aurora: Aurora second guessed having him say it in an accent. Dang that was attractive. Which is a thought she should not be having about any part of any of her competition. Especially one who had a girlfriend. "I wish I had an interesting story like that. Most people don't like to hear about how you did all your homework in high school," she smiled.  
Killian jones: "you probably don't want to hear about how I never did either." He said with a small smile.  
Aurora: "I honestly never understood how someone couldn't. I hated being in trouble. How do you stand it?"  
Killian jones: "I was in trouble anyway. Teacher's weren't fond of me." That and he got in trouble so much at home that being in trouble at school seemed like it was supposed to happen. "They apparently all thought I was a drug dealer."  
Aurora: "-Were- you?" she raised an eyebrow. She honestly was only half teasing.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Not at school anyway." He joked lightly.  
Killian jones: He took a long drink of his rum and turned to Ariel "Piece of pizza, love?"  
Aurora: Ariel hesitated. That would -not- be good for her figure. "Maybe later. I'm not hungry." Aurora shrugged, "If you don't mind I'd like another slice. It's my favorite."  
Killian jones: Killian nodded and handed Aurora another slice. He didn't know what was wrong with Ariel, but didn't particularly care. He himself was slightly tipsy and didn't bother himself with people he didn't care for.  
Killian jones: As soon as she was finished, he said "Well, it was nice to talk to you." He realized that it wasn't exactly about politics anymore.  
Aurora: "You too," she smiled. "I'm glad we got the chance to get to know each other better." Why did that sound like what you'd say at the end of a date?  
Killian jones: He shook her hand but when she left, Ariel seemed to be glaring at him "Somthing wrong?" he asked her slowly  
Aurora: "Oh no, nothing at all," Ariel's tone so implied that there definitely was.  
Killian jones: He put his hand on her cheek, tilting his own head "What is it, milady?"  
Aurora: "Come on, Killian!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm not blind!"  
Killian jones: "Nor am I, though if you keep yelling I might go deaf." He said, softly, trying not to get angry.  
Aurora: "I'm your -girlfriend-. I would think you would respect that enough to not blatantly flirt with other women around me!"  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "With Aurora? Can I not talk with a woman without being suspected of flirting?"  
Aurora: "Not when you're talking to her like that! I know the difference between talking a flirting!"  
Killian jones: "Well apparently you don't." He said cooly "She's my competition. I have to get to know her in order to -beat- her."  
Aurora: "Even if you say you weren't flirting with her, which I still doubt, -she- was definitely flirting." Ariel switched into a high-pitched, mocking voice, "Oh the accent suits you just -so- well."  
Killian jones: He sighed, narrowing his eyes "It doesn't matter. Ariel who the hell cares?"  
Aurora: "-I- do. We've been together for five years, Killian! I know you've cheated, more than once, and I'm sick of it!"  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow. He'd flirted with other women women, but never had he actually had an afair "Never been in an affair. I've got an idea-if you're sick of it, leave."  
Aurora: With a sigh Ariel crossed over to him. She messed with his collar as she said, "That's the thing. I don't -want- to lose you. -That's- what I'm worried about."  
Killian jones: "Don't worry, then." He brushed the bangs out of her face. "I'm not leaving you." He actually didn't care much about her, but... well he wasn't sure why he kept her around.  
Aurora: "Good," Ariel smiled, "then instead of fighting, we can do something more fun with our time."  
Killian jones: "Always..." Oh yes, this was why he kept her around. But as soon as he began kissing her, the phone rang.  
Aurora: "Killian? Dear? Your father told me that he saw you on the presidential debate. What'd you do to end up there?" his mother asked once he had picked up the phone.  
Killian jones: He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ah. You...I thought I told you not to call me again?" He said, but after a pause he said "Running for president."  
Aurora: She paused. "How many times did you have to go to jail for -that- to be your punishment?"  
Killian jones: "It wasn't a punishment." He said, monotone. "I decided to do it, not that that's any of your business."  
Aurora: His mother paused again. "How many times did you get hit over the head to decide to do that?"  
Killian jones: He gritted his teeth together, ready to hang up "Did you just call to insult me some more or do you actually have something important to say?"  
Aurora: "I just wanted to make sure your father didn't need new glasses. You know last time he did he thought he woke up in bed with a llama. I swear I thought he was just being a jackass."  
Killian jones: "You're right. He probably thought the llama was prettier."  
Aurora: "Now I'm going to ignore that and go for the more important matter. WHY did OUR son decide to be president? I thought we raised you better than that! If this is some form of rebellion, I read about that once, then there are better ways to do it," his mother ranted.  
Killian jones: "I disagree. What, like riots ever do anything good for anyone? This will get the word out." He thought for a moment and said "You know, you called at a really bad time and unless you're outside of my door in your stupid minivan again, I'm leaving."  
Aurora: "Well if you win I'll be protesting inside the oval office instead of outside, so here's your warning. Just make sure no idiot politician wins. Or that ditz with the pretty face, got it?"  
Killian jones: He hung up and downed his rum. Pressing his fingers to his temples, he told Ariel "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Aurora: She pouted. "Darn. I was just in the mood."  
Killian jones: So was he until that... woman had called. "You're always in the mood, Ariel."  
Aurora: Ariel laughed, "You know me so well."  
Killian jones: "Yeah." The next day when he saw Aurora at the debate, he was a great deal colder as if the day before they had never met.  
Aurora: Two weeks later Aurora was in New York. The rally was amazing! She never thought she'd have so much support so early on. However, she did need a break from it all, her head still spinning. With sunglasses firmly over her eyes she made her way to the local starbucks for some hot coco before she'd have to go back to the hotel.  
Killian jones: Killian was sitting in one of the tables, looking much like an angel with the sun shining on his face like early morning light does. He was flipping through a book, glasses placed on the edge of his nose with black coffe in his cup.  
Aurora: She could have rolled her eyes. Of course he'd be there. "This seat taken?" she indicated the one across from him.  
Killian jones: he put up a finger, and read the end of the sentence he was reading. He closed the book and took off his reading glasses "Not at the moment, no."  
Aurora: She sat down. "So what are you doing here? Same thing as me, I presume?"  
Killian jones: "Nah. My drug dealer had me meet him here." He said, deadpan. "and probably the thing you're doing."  
Aurora: "Oh, you're drug dealer is here too?" she asked completely innocently. "Small world."  
Killian jones: "One of many. Can't have enough. They tend to die out fast." He took a sip of his completely black coffee and said "How is it going on your campaign?"  
Aurora: "Well," she smiled. "I never thought I'd have this many supports so soon."  
Killian jones: 'Me either. I'll have to start actually doing the drugs in front of the crowd or I could actually have a chance of winning."  
Aurora: She laughed, "What a tragedy. I think I might actually need them just to cope though."  
Killian jones: He shrugged, opening his book back up. The book was called "Seven Levels of hell'' by Jaqueline Jones.  
Aurora: "I didn't think you were the reading type," she commented.  
Killian jones: "Oh but I had to read the book that I'm in." He said, something dark in his tone.  
Aurora: "Huh?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian jones: He handed her the book and pointed to the sentence that apparetly labeled Killian as the devil.  
Aurora: She burst out laughing. "I don't think that's -quite- true."  
Killian jones: "My mother seems to think so." he said shrugging "If it helps, my sister is the angel. I'm just one of the levels of hell apparently."  
Killian jones: He closed the book again, rubbing his eyes "How the hell do you wake up so early, Tam?"  
Aurora: "When you don't have anything going on at night you tend to go to bed at decent times," she shrugged, not realizing what it could sound like.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "You assume I do?"  
Aurora: "You are the one complaining about being up early," she pointed out as she took a sip of her drink.  
Killian jones: He smirked "True." He pulled a flask out of his boot and poured something into his coffee before sipping it again. "But I suppose i have to. Apparently people here like to wake up early."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow at the spiking of his drink, but didn't say anything about it. "It's New York. The people here don't like anything."  
Killian jones: "Oh no, I think they like a lot of things. Just not things that good ol' people from wes' missouri like."  
Aurora: "Ha. Ha. Ha. Missouri is in the -Mid-west, thank you. We're not hicks," she glared.  
Killian jones: "Close enough." He seemed much fonder of his coffee now "What does mid-stand for anyway? Mid-west? You can't be in the middle of west."  
Aurora: "I don't know," she shrugged, "It's just what it's called."  
Killian jones: "Maybe that should be your next campaign speach. "I will change midwest to kind-of-but-not-west."  
Aurora: She grinned, "Somehow I think there are more important issues. Though I wonder, since it is the midwest, if we dug through the Earth would we end up in China or the Middle East?"  
Killian jones: His head was spinning slightly (that hadn't been his first shot) and that question made no sense to him. "The middle east. Middle sounds more like mid."  
Aurora: "Yeah...that's what 'mid' is short for...?"  
Killian jones: "So it's middle west and middle east? Damn words are confusing."  
Aurora: She giggled, "Why do you think English is such a hard second language to learn?"  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure. I've re had to worry about it." He said, his mind nit-picking at things that it wouldn't have, had he been mo  
Killian jones: re sober  
Aurora: "How much -have- you had to drink?"  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes "Not much." That was a lie, but he was perfectly fine. He had a tough liver.  
Aurora: "Yeah...You better be careful though. If someone catches you like this it'll ruin your whole campaign."  
Killian jones: he ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't care all that much. He had his reasons, and no one needed to know about anything. He finished his coffee/whateverelsewasin it and said "I should go."  
Aurora: "Where's, your hotel? I'll give you a ride back," she offered. She was one of the few people insane enough to drive in New York.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "Giving me a ride home, Tam?" BUt he eventually agreed that he shouldn't drive. "Storybrooke hotel."  
Aurora: "Really think I'm the type to make that dirty? I'm just helping, yeash," she wasn't serious in her chiding though.  
Killian jones: "Of course not, but you think I'm not?" He asked quickly, giving the waitress a tip. She seemed to realize who he was and blushed furiously before letting them leave.  
Aurora: Aurora slipped her arm around him as they walked out to make sure he didn't fall. "My car's a few blocks that way," she pointed.  
Killian jones: He nodded "I see. YOu had to pick a bright pink car? I swear, if I'm seen in that thing..."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, "My car is silver, yeash."  
Killian jones: "Same thing." They were the same thing to him, since he was rather color blind.  
Aurora: Aurora started walking down the street towards her car. New York traffic was horrible and the parking was worse, which was why it was so far away. "Why are you so wasted, by the way?"  
Killian jones: "Why wouldn't I be?" he retorted  
Aurora: "Because you're running for president and this could kill your reputation?" she suggested.  
Killian jones: He slipped into shotgun and pulled the flask out of his boot again. "As if I've ever cared about my reputation. Love, I pretended to be a drug dealer to get away from the cops. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed."  
Aurora: She snatched the flask out of his hand. "No, you're not. But trust me, you -don't- want the entire nation to know that. Remember Mitt Romney?"  
Killian jones: He snatched it back and said "Not particularly. Did all of the sheep figure out that he was dumb eventually? Because Obama was soooo much better..."  
Aurora: "Yep. I spent an hour just refreshing his facebook page and watching the like number drop. It was rather funny. Now, where's your hotel?"  
Killian jones: "Mmm, I told you, Storybrooke Hotel." He looked at the passing traffic "people never like the underdog. They say they do, but they get mad every time they lose. Not saying I particularly liked him, but remember how many people said that they liked Mitt Romney until he lost? Sheep."  
Aurora: "Good, that's not far," she smiled. Soon he'd be out of her hair. Not that she minded him so much, she just didn't like when people were drunk.  
Killian jones: He downed his flask and put it back in the boot before saying "Damn...just reminded myself. Ariel's coming here..."  
Aurora: "That's good," she smiled. At least he'd have someone keeping an eye on him.  
Killian jones: "No. It's not. Thought I'd at least have a couple weeks without her." he groaned  
Aurora: She glanced at him in confusion. "Relationship troubles?"  
Killian jones: "Is that what she's calling it now? A relationship...?"  
Aurora: Aurora giggled, "Yes. You are in a relationship with your girlfriend."  
Killian jones: He rolled his eyes "She seems to think she is. A girlfriend? That's not what she is."  
Aurora: That confused Aurora. That's what all the media said she was. Heck, they lived together! There were theory as to when he was going to propose! "Then what -is- she?"  
Killian jones: "I don't know." All he knew was that only today he would let himself realize that he didn't love her. Tomorrow he would be... trying to love her again, trying to justify everything... "She's... I'm so guilty, aurora..." He suddenly seemed to shatter  
Aurora: "Guilty? What happened?" she asked seriously. Did he cheat on her or something?  
Killian jones: He looked suddenly like a stone as if he had never had any emotion at all "I slept with her." He muttered  
Aurora: "Well she -is- your girlfriend..." Aurora grinned. This was so amusing for some reason. She didn't get what he was actually saying though.  
Killian jones: "Not back then." He said darkly  
Aurora: "Oh," that's when it hit her, "You cheated -with- Ariel."  
Killian jones: He nodded "Yes. On my wife and now she's dead..."  
Aurora: "Oh," she repeated, voice small. "Why do you stay with her then?"  
Killian jones: "Because." He whispered "If I realize that I don't love her, It will have been the last thing I told her."  
Aurora: "-What- was the last thing you told -who-?"  
Killian jones: "Her..." he said blankly  
Aurora: "Then you should leave Ariel. If she only makes you feel guilty about your wife you should leave her," Aurora advised. "We're here," she smiled as she looked up at the hotel.  
Killian jones: "No..." He said. That wasn't true at all. Ariel was the only thing keeping him sane. If he pretended that he loved Ariel, then... it felt like he did all of this for a reason. He turned to her and said "I'm sorry, this really...means nothing." He wanted to feel something again. He needed to. So he kissed her flat on the lips.  
Killian jones: *REDO  
Killian jones: "That's...not the problem." He seemed to clear slightly "I'm sorry, love. I should go.''  
Aurora: "I'll help you to your room. I'm ninety percent sure you'll pass out before you get there if I don't," she said as she got out of the car.  
Killian jones: They got to hallway next to his room and he said "I'm sorry, this really...means nothing." He wanted to feel something again. He needed to. So he kissed her flat on the lips.  
Aurora: She felt an electric shock run through her. Suddenly it was like she couldn't think. And like she didn't need too. All that mattered was that he didn't stop kissing her. Her hands came up and she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.  
Killian jones: Yes, this was what he had been looking for. If he couldn't feel anything with Ariel, this certainly made up for it. He was about to pull away and apologize when...something in him made him open the door to his hotel room. It was quite well-done with one hand if he did say so himself. He saw a camera on the other side of the hallway and... He cursed, pulling her inside.  
Aurora: She groaned in protest at the lack of...well, him. As soon as he had pulled her inside she crashed her lips back down onto his.  
Killian jones: He knew that Ariel was in the other room, but at the moment, he didn't care. He pressed against her lips with as much passion as he could bear until he thought of a certain someone who had used to kiss him like this... but it didn't make him want to stop. Thinking of her made him want to never ever start again, but it certainly lacked the need to make him stop.  
Aurora: Eventually she pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck. She still couldn't think. All she knew was that he was there, and at the moment that was all she needed.  
Killian jones: Killian groaned and pulled her away. He hadn't meant for it to get this far and he didn't really need an even more complicated love life. Especially with another candidate. He was drunk and even he wasn't so brash as to believe that it was okay to pleasure a woman in less-than-perfect condition.  
Aurora: She was breathing heavily, but her brain had snapped out of the haze. "Oh...oh my gosh..."  
Killian jones: He stared at her, raising an eyebrow "If Ariel sees you, she -will- kill you."  
Aurora: "No," a voice came from behind him, "She'll kill -you-."  
Killian jones: He looked back at Ariel "Hello." He didn't seem all that interested "Nice to see you."  
Aurora: "I freaking knew it!" she exclaimed. "I -knew- something was going on between you two!"  
Killian jones: "Actually, there wasn't..." he said, voice slurred heavily. "Until right about now."  
Aurora: "I can't believe this! You little whore! Get out! GET OUT!" she rounded on Aurora. "Uh...bye..." Aurora stammered before leaving as quickly as she could.  
Killian jones: Killian nodded, looking incredibly solemn for someone so drunk. He raised an eyebrow at Ariel. "Problem, dear?'  
Aurora: "You...You...I can't believe you!" she yelled.  
Killian jones: "Nothing personal, Ariel, you're just a raving bitch."  
Aurora: "Then why? Why spend five freaking years with me! I thought you -cared- about me?!" Ariel screamed.  
Killian jones: "Of course not. You can't have actually thought..." He suddenly cracked "You...Ariel...I always thought it was the same for you..."  
Aurora: "The same how? Killian? I care for you! I always have!"  
Killian jones: "I don't think so." he said cooly "I think that you like money, you liike sex, but you don't love me. You never have."  
Aurora: "How dare you! You don't know me at all! I love you, and I always have. Do you know how bad it hurts when I catch you with some whore?!"  
Killian jones: He looked down "If I don't know you by now, Ariel, I probably never will." His heart dug itself a grave and killed itself with a shot gun. He didn't know why he put himself through these things.  
Aurora: "Killian..." she sighed, "What are you saying?" No. He couldn't. She just...No.  
Killian jones: He frowned "I never loved you." He said. He had to say it because she didn't deserve this anymore.  
Aurora: "I did," Ariel looked him dead in the eye. "Know that. I love you, but guess what? I love myself more. I deserve someone who can love me back. Good bye, assho*e."  
Killian jones: He smiled "Yeah. You do." He'd really thought that Ariel had just been there for the money, but apparently not...so she deserved something more "Good luck...really."  
Aurora: She wanted more than anything to be mad at him. To storm out. She couldn't. Ariel kissed his cheek one last time before heading to grab her bags. She guessed it was lucky she was already packed. "I'm still voting for you," she nodded as she left. Only after she was in the elevator did she let herself cry.  
Killian jones: Killian felt absolutely nothing, but he knew in the morning he would pay for getting rid of his distraction. When he woke up, he had a slight hangover and his heart surely felt as heavy as gold. He didnt' feel like he needed to drink anymore, but he didn't feel so good either. He couldn't remember anything from the night before...  
Aurora: Aurora got on the phone to Mulan first thing. "There's something I need to tell you."  
Killian jones: "Yes?" Asked mulan, sounding somewhat worred  
Aurora: "We kissed. More than kissed really. I swear if he hadn't of pulled away I would probably still be there right now," she gasped all in one long breath.  
Killian jones: Mulan's eyes widened "I suppose he is quite an attractive man... did anyone see you?"  
Aurora: "His girlfriend..."  
Killian jones: Mulan raised an eyebrow "I meant any cameras..."  
Aurora: "I don't think so. I mean we were in his hotel room so..."  
Killian jones: "I see..." said mulan carefully  
Aurora: "Now can you be a best friend and tell me what the heck I should do?"  
Killian jones: "Stay away from him...he is trouble, and definitely stay away from his girlfriend  
Aurora: "I don't know -if- she's his girlfriend though. He didn't seem...happy," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "They're getting married aren't they?" Asked mulan, confused.  
Aurora: "Now that's definitely a rumor."  
Killian jones: "I see. So did they break up?"  
Aurora: "I don't know," Aurora bit her lip, "I left pretty quickly. What should I do if they did?"  
Killian jones: "It doesn't matter if they did or didn't. You can't get into a relationship with your colleague."  
Aurora: "My opponent, you mean," she sighed. "I know...It's just..."  
Killian jones: "What?" She asked  
Aurora: "He was a really good kisser," she blushed.  
Killian jones: (even when he was drunk? XD) "Well...I'm sure a lot of people are good kissers. You can try them all out as long as they're not your opponents."  
Aurora: (Do you honestly think there would be a time Hook is -not- a good kisser?) "Yeah...I'll make sure to keep our relationship completely platonic."  
Killian jones: (not really XD) "Yes. You should probably apologize and make him realize that what you two did was not good."  
Aurora: "Definitely. Next time I see him I will," she promised.  
Killian jones: The next time she saw him, apparently, was about a week later when they were all being intereviewed. Apparently Aurora and Hook had the horrible opportunity to be interviewed together. When they sat next to each other, he didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "Hello, Tam." He said. He had no recollection of the kiss (if he had, he would have made some great innuendo, but alas)  
Aurora: "Jones," she nodded uneasily.  
Killian jones: He crossed his arms, looking beautiful and concentrated. The interviewer was coming to sit down on the other couch, and he seemed uncharacteristically worried.  
Aurora: "Killian...About what happened...I just...It can't happen again, okay?"  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "No idea what you're talking about." He turned to the couch opposite of them and thought of how he'd woken up with Ariel completely gone. not that he minded that much, but... he wondered what had happened.  
Aurora: "Oh...well...That's good then." Internally she was half relieved and half...half she didn't even know.  
Killian jones: Last thing he remembered was seeing her at the coffee shop. "Should I be worried, Tam?"  
Aurora: "Uhh...Honestly, not unless anyone saw..." The fact that he didn't know made her feel awkward. She didn't really want to tell him in fear of what he'd say.  
Killian jones: "Mmm, alright then." The interviewer finally sat down and Killian put on a fake smile. He knew that this man didn't hunt people out for interviews unless there was a reason. he did wonder what the guy wanted...was it the protests? The fake drug deal? What had he figured out?  
Aurora: The interviewer smiled as the lights went up. "Good evening everybody!" he smiled at the crowd. "Tonight we have two very special guests. Two of your presidential candidates! Miss Aurora Tam and Killian Jones. Now, how are you two doing tonight?" he turned towards Aurora and Killian.  
Killian jones: Killian shrugged and had he not been in the position he was, he might have made a snarky comment. "Doing fine." He obviously was not doing fine, but anyone who didn't know him wouldn't realize that.  
Aurora: "Well," Aurora nodded with a smile.  
Aurora: The interview had a sly grin. "Or should I have said -who- are you doing tonight?" he laughed.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "At the moment, no one. Are you offering?"  
Aurora: "Maybe," the interviewer laughed again. "However I have it in good record that you are. Have you not seen todays news papers?"  
Killian jones: "Mmm, I don't read the newspaper. I don't invest in lies." He said, though he was interested. "Got something to tell me Tam or are we both in the dark here?"  
Aurora: She knew her eyes were probably the size of saucers by now. "What?" she wasn't sure what emotion was behind it, but it wasn't good whatever this was.  
Aurora: The interviewer took out a news paper from behind his desk. Right on the cover was a picture of them kissing rather intimately in the hall of his hotel. Her hands were twined in his hair and one of his hands was opening the door. The headline read 'Raunch in the Presidential Race'. "What do you make of this?" he raised an eyebrow  
Killian jones: He opened his mouth and turned to Aurora, gaping. "Please tell me that's an edited picture."  
Aurora: Aurora was already blushing, but now she was bright red. "Yes, it is." All her life she had sworn never to lie about politics. This could possibly count...could it?  
Killian jones: He sighed with relief "Good." The interviewer looked confused, but he decided not to tell him any more.  
Aurora: The rest of the interview wasn't nearly as bad (though the interviewer did make several references to their so called "affair"), but Aurora was still immensely relieved when it was over. She went straight to Killian as soon as they were backstage. "Hello."  
Killian jones: He crossed his arms, raising a perfect eyebrow "You weren't lying, were you miss politician?"  
Aurora: She scrunched her eye closed as she admitted, "Yes, I was. The picture was real."  
Killian jones: (only one?) Being a politician, he really didn't expect anything different. "And you let me?" He said carefully.  
Aurora: "Well..." she bit her lip. Yes, she had. It just was different to actually say that aloud.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "So that's where Ariel went? Not that I actually mind all that much, but..." No that wasn't true, he was just as bad as her. No, he wasn't ok without her, but it really had nothing to do with who she was. He didn't know whether to apologize or boast abou


	16. Body Switching

Aurora: 18. One word: Bodyswitching / 35. Killian wakes up one day in the body of a pretty little girl with brown hair and blue eyes... and Aurora wakes up as a friggen sexy pirate. Killiian has to pretend to be a princess and Aurora a pirate. What the hell.  
Killian jones: A shrill noise of a woman screaming for him to wake up woke Killian from his sleep. Not that it was all that uncommon, but he did wish he had a few more minutes. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and sat up. The woman was a bit old for his taste, though, and his surroundings were completely strange. In fact... everything about this situation was weird. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice coming out an octave too high. What the hell...  
Aurora: Flora rolled her eyes. "Goodness, Aurora, how heavy of sleeper are you? You're in your bedroom of course!"  
Killian jones: Aurora? He stared at her, crossing his arms around his-oh dear god. He would have to check this out later. Of course, he'd been in situations before, he just needed to figure out what was happening... "Of course. Of course..."  
Aurora: "Now up, up, up! YOu know today is a big, big, big, day!" Flora grinned.  
Killian jones: "Fu***** brilliant." He cursed, then realized that he was somehow a woman. Women weren't supposed to curse...of course it was damn sexy when they did, but that's besides the point. "I mean, of course. I'll be right out."  
Aurora: Flora's jaw dropped. "Princess! How dare you use such language! You say anything like that by your parents and they'll have your head. I expect you to be ready and down stairs for your lessons in an hour. I know the first day after your break can seem troublesome but cursing..." she ranted as she left the room.  
Killian jones: He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so confusing. He looked in the closet and found a variety of dresses. Well, he sure knew what kind of dresses he liked, so he picked the most tight-fitting one he could and walked to the mirror. He had to admit, he was pretty hot.  
Aurora: Aurora woke up groggily to a knock at her door. "Come in?" she called. It was odd for Flora to knock, she usually just walked in. Her voice came out deeper than usual, so she coughed to clear it.  
Killian jones: Smee came in, bringing some chopped fish. It looked good, but not at all princess standard. "I-I'm sorry I'm late, captain, I-I didn't want to w-wake you..." he stuttered, looking terrified.  
Aurora: She still hadn't opened her eyes, but she recognized that the voice wasn't who she had expected. "Captain? Where's Flora?" she inquired groggily.  
Killian jones: "Flora?" He stared "THe um-woman? The woman at last station? Captain we set off a few days ago, are you feeling quite ill?"  
Aurora: Aurora finally opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was she was -not- in her room at the palace. The second thing she realised was that her arm didn't look like her arm, but instead that of a man. She had no idea who this man in front of her was, but she knew she didn't want to alert him to her plight. She had already paused too long and she knew it. "Uh, no. Odd dream. That will be all," she dismissed him regally.  
Killian jones: He nodded "Um...of course captain...?" He walked off to leave the captain to his own bidding, no matter how strange he was acting. He hadn't yelled at him -or- threatened to cut off...um, things that should not be mentioned.  
Aurora: Aurora ran straight to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Instead of her usual reflection, there was one of a man she had never laid eyes on before in her life. She could barely bight back her scream.  
Killian jones: Killian made his way down to the dining room (with some trouble) and sat down. The food in front of him was...far more than he was used to, but being the pirate he was, he didn't ask questions before digging inn.  
Aurora: "Aurora!" her mother scolded. "You've been taught better than that! Eat like a lady!"  
Killian jones: Killian picked up the knife precariously "Of course, mother..." He of course, was born a noble, but it had been many years. And he was hungry. Very hungry "Aren't you hungry?" he said when she wasn't eating "Or are you afraid to get fat?"  
Killian jones: *REDO* Killian picked up the knife precariously and sunk it into the fish as if it was a sword. He was hungry, very hungry and he had no idea what was going on.  
Aurora: "Aurora!" her mother repeated in exasperation. "What did I -just- say?"  
Killian jones: "i believe you just said that I should eat like a lady." He wanted to say that he was not a lady, but he didn't think that would help him.  
Aurora: Her mother decided to ignore the back talk in her tone. "So why aren't you?"  
Killian jones: "I am. This is how ladies at the tavern eat..."  
Aurora: Her mother's jaw dropped. "Aurora Tam! You are a -princess-, -not- the kind of girl who goes to taverns! How you even know -how- those women..." she trailed off in anger.  
Killian jones: "Well..." He decided to stop talking, but continued eating. Failing at eating properly, but eating all the same.  
Aurora: After dressing as properly as she could (there wasn't much option with the clothing available) Aurora made her way to the deck. It hadn't taken long to figure out she was on a ship, and by the looks of the clothing, a pirate ship. Great. She was in the body of a pirate captain. That realization alone made it impossible to even consider why or how this had happened, she was still processing the fact that it had. She spotted the man who had brought her breakfast and approached him. "Sailor?" she addressed as she had no idea what his name was.  
Killian jones: Jack looked confused. He had never called him sailor, but let it go. He didn't want to be forced off-ship. "Captain." He adressed. He did notice that the captain seemed more ruffled today as if he hadn't bothered to apply his regular eyeliner and whatever the hell he did to his hair. Not that he minded, but it made him wonder if something was wrong. "Can I do anything for you, captain?"  
Killian jones: *smee not jack*  
Aurora: "Where, exactly, are we headed?" Aurora tried to put as much authority as she could into it, but she knew how ridiculous it was for a Captain to inquire as to where his own ship was headed.  
Killian jones: "Um...to the castle, of course, captain..." He obviously didn't know what was going on, and he wondered how much the captain had to drink the night before.  
Aurora: Aurora gave a sarcastic look. "Helpful. Now, -which- castle?"  
Killian jones: That was more like the captain. He brightened slightly "Long night, captain?" He said and then added  
Killian jones: "Kingdom of sands of course."  
Aurora: "Just making sure my crew was still competent." Aurora figured that sounded pirate captain-y...ish...  
Killian jones: "O-of course..." He didn't know what was wrong with the captain, but didn't bother himself with it. They were reaching land and Smee smiled "We're right here, captain. See? It's right there...'  
Aurora: Aurora smiled. It was odd to be approaching home on a ship. She had never left her kingdom before. The weird sense of freedom washed over her a few seconds before the home-sickness did. "Good," she nodded, "I think I came up with a new plan last night."  
Killian jones: "A plan, Captain?" He waited.  
Aurora: She nodded and took a deep breath in order to have those few seconds to think. She hadn't actually thought of anything. "Instead of just breaking into the palace blind, I am going to impersonate some royal or another to sneak in and take a couple weeks or so to get to know the place. Then I shall let you all into the palace so we can take whatever we want. All we'll have to do is steal some different clothes before the ball in two days. That gives me a logical reason to arrive at this time." Aurora really hoped that sounded good. As well as in character for whoever she was pretending to be.  
Killian jones: Usually the captain didn't care about things like this, but apparently he was having one of his days. "o-of course..."  
Killian jones: Killiian stood up. He knew that his ship would be on the horizon by now. "Can i go outside, uh-mother?"  
Aurora: "Of course not. You have your first lesson in ten minutes. Your governess is waiting in the drawing room up in the east wing of the castle," Mother answered.  
Killian jones: "Lesson? Oh of course." He courtseyed as well as a guy possibly could and walked off to the east side of the building where he eventually find this lady. She was very beautiful with caramelly skin and dark hair. "Governess." He said, smiling. She sat down without another word. Nailed it.  
Aurora: "You should have curtseyed. And my name is Madam Hunt, not 'Governess'," the woman glared.  
Aurora: *Madam Oswald  
Killian jones: Or maybe not so nailed it. "I'm sorry, madam Oswald." He said, forcing himself to look ashamed.  
Aurora: "That's better. Now, I know it has been three whole months since our last lesson, however I expect you haven't forgotten everything. However, I see you do apparently need a review. Of course, being your instructor of manners, that might be a bit tedious since it's such a vast subject. Let's get started."  
Killian jones: Oh crap. Being a pirate, he wasn't exactly...oh crap. He nodded silently. "Of course madam."  
Aurora: "Of course we shall start with the easiest to get it out of the way. Obviously you know how to act ladylike." She crossed the room to grab something off a countertop, then returned and handed it to her. "Your fan."  
Killian jones: He took the fan and held it carefully, swallowing. SHe didn't seem like the most friendly...  
Aurora: "Oh come on! How do you not remember this?" Madam Oswald fanned herself lightly, covering half of her face, just like Aurora had done a billion times.  
Killian jones: Killian lamely tried to do the same and then rememered somethign: He was a pirate! He wasn't mean to do this, and he wasn't the one who would get in trouble for it. "Screw this. It's fricken cold in here and I don't need this s***"  
Aurora: Madam Oswald's eyes widened. Aurora had -never- spoken in such a manner. Without a word she stood and left the room, locking the door behind her. Aurora would be stuck in a windowless, boring room for practically the entire day. "When I return I expect you not only to know how to properly use a fan, but also to be over whatever possessed you to speak to me that way. Have fun." With that she walked down the hall.  
Killian jones: They had arrived at the castle, and Aurora was dressed and ready to be a nobleman. A suitor to Aurora.  
Killian jones: *arriving at the castle. They were still a couple miles away.*  
Killian jones: *ok apparently they were a few days away -_-*  
Aurora: (THANK YOU)  
Aurora: Aurora just kind of followed them into a tavern while still trying to look as if she were in charge. Aurora had never even passed by a tavern door in her life. Even when she went out into the kingdom she had never been to -this- part of it. The part her parents didn't want to admit existed. She found a table near the back while the rest of the crew dissolved into the crowd. She ordered a glass of rum like she saw several of the men had, but only sipped on it. She had never had alcohol in her life either.  
Killian jones: One of the men raised their eyebrow at the captain and a beautiful woman with ah-rather large breasts walked up to her.  
Aurora: "Hello," Aurora nodded at the woman. Aurora was confused as to why she was approaching her.  
Killian jones: The woman smiled, stroking the stubble on her cheek "Hello, handsome..."  
Killian jones: A few men stared at her, looking at Aurora as if she was the luckiest woman in the world  
Killian jones: *or Hook. however the hell you're supposed to say that)  
Aurora: (yes...Hook is the luckiest WOMAN in the world XD)  
Killian jones: (-_-)  
Aurora: "Uuuhhh," Aurora was sure she had that 'deer in the headlights' look all over her face (not that she would know what that meant...). She hadn't even thought about how handsome the body she now inhabited was, but now she wished she had. Maybe she would have thought of something to avoid this situation. "Hello, beautiful," she tried for flirtatious, but it kind of failed. She tried...  
Killian jones: She rolled her eyes. She'd thought that a pirate would be better at flirting. "It's nice to see such...handsome company."  
Aurora: "As is it nice to meet a woman as lovely as yourself," Aurora smiled. Well she always loved to be flattered when a man tried to flirt with her. Maybe that would work? She really didn't know -how- a pirate would act.  
Killian jones: "Why thank you." said the woman. She knew that the pirate wasn't interested in her. "I'm Ruby."  
Aurora: "A-Killian," Aurora quickly corrected. The name had been on one of the papers she had found in his cabin. "The red in your hair is interesting, I've never seen hair that colour," she said the first thing that popped into her mind.  
Killian jones: Ruby grinned and pulled at a stroke of red in her hair "Really? It's really popular here. Are you new?"  
Aurora: "Just a bit. I've seen the kingdom, though I've never been to this particular area. How do you get it like that?" It was intriguing, not that she particularly wanted to know for herself, she was just curious, and that mild curiosity was what showed through.  
Killian jones: "I'm not sure that red would suit your skin tone." And gender. But Ruby laughed.  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Not for me. I was just curious," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "Of course. Well you can get them around at the tattoo salon, you know? Evermore? Yeah, well you can get it there! Any color you want!"  
Aurora: "Ah," Aurora nodded. "The way people can change their appearance these days..."  
Killian jones: "You obviously do. I love the way you do the guyliner!" She grinned "I haven't seen a man pull it off like you can!"  
Aurora: "Eh, it's kind of a new addition. I'm usually against society's pressures for people to look a certain way."  
Killian jones: "really? Well my look is all my own."  
Killian jones: Jack stared at the rest of the crewmates. "...What the hell are they doing."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry if I offended you," Aurora quickly stated. "You look beautiful, and it really works on you, I'm just saying in general."  
Aurora: "I have no idea...Usually Killian would be gettin' some by now..." Tom replied, highly confused.  
Killian jones: "Oh I know!" SHe smiled "I didn't mean it like that. I'm perfectly fine with the way I look. Why are your crewmates starting at you like that?" She assumed he was always gay...  
Aurora: "No idea..." Aurora turned her eyes to the men and gave them a 'what?' look before turning back to Ruby. "I assume they are jealous."  
Killian jones: "Of what?" Gushed Ruby "ANy of them-well, most of them, can come talk all they want."  
Aurora: She shrugged. "Most men are too insecure to actually initiate conversation with a lovely, intelligent woman."  
Killian jones: "Oh I know right! You're pretty cool-for a guy I mean."  
Aurora: "Thank you, M'lady," she grinned in a rather Killian-ish way, even though she didn't know it.  
Killian jones: At the end of the day, after a lot of girl-talk, they left for the hotel-without Ruby. The crew turned to him "Why didn't you hit that?" Asked one guy.  
Aurora: "Excuse me?" Aurora raised her eyebrows. How degrading that sounded...  
Killian jones: "You usually bring back at least one..." He said, shrugging  
Aurora: "I just..." she bit the inside of her lip. How to put this..."Don't feel like myself tonight."  
Killian jones: Well that sounded like a total chick move. "Parently." Said the guy, shrugging. They each settled into rooms and Aurora had some time to herself to look into the mirror or whatever she watned to do.  
Killian jones: Kilian was going insane without anything to do. He gritted his teeth, tapping his thin fingers on the top of his chair. He absentmindedly squished at his new boob, fascinated.  
Aurora: Madam Oswald walked back into the room when their lesson was supposed to be half over. With a raised eyebrow she half-smirked. "Aurora? Are you ready to behave like a lady or shall I come back later?"  
Killian jones: "Yes. Ready." He said too quickly. He didn't know exactly what to do, but... he would definitely try his best. Killian had always gotten cabin fever, and this was exactly the same feeling.  
Aurora: "Lovely," she smiled. "Now, show me you remember how to use a fan."  
Killian jones: He frowned but attempted to hold the fan the way she had  
Aurora: "Better," Madam Oswald smiled. "Now, would you like a cup of tea? I know I would. They can help with stressful mornings."  
Killian jones: Killian had never had much of a taste for tea, not unless it had an extra spike to it, but he didn't wish to annoy her. "Yes, please."  
Aurora: With a smile Madam Oswald hailed a servant and put in their request. Returning to her seat she inquired, "So what would you like to talk about? It's been an awfully long time."  
Killian jones: With a beautiful woman like miss Oswald, generally he would rather talk about her, but he wasn't in his general body, and she might find it a bit strange. "I read a good book the other day about a pirate and a princess. I doubt you've read it, but it was quite an interesting story." It would be, actually, but he was starting to become rather afraid that it would be permanent."  
Aurora: "Really? What happened in this book?"  
Killian jones: "Well I'm only on the first chapter, see." He said, contemplating how to say this. "But the pirate woke up in a princess' body. He's quite confused, really... it's an interesting book so far. i'll tell you how it progresses as soon as I have time to read more."  
Aurora: "Interesting," Madam Oswald nodded. She had a sinking suspicion that this wasn't exactly a book, but she didn't want to say anything. "Has the author revealed what happened to the real princess yet?"  
Killian jones: He shook his head, smiling "I think that'll be an interesting story, though."  
Aurora: "Well...what do you think the pirate should do? I mean if you were the author, of course?"  
Killian jones: "i'm not sure yet. I'm only on chapter one."  
Aurora: She bit her lip in thought. What advice to give... "If I was this pirate, I would do my best to blend in and pretend to be the princess as well as I could until I figured out what was going on. Tell me how it works out, alright?"  
Killian jones: He nodded but knew that she knew what was going on. "Of course. I'll see you lader, Madam Oswald." He nodded his head and walked out.  
Aurora: "Oh, Aurora?" Madam Oswald stopped her before she could walk out. "If you ever need a...refresher on anything, just let me know."  
Killian jones: "Always." He said before closing the door on the way out. He didn't know exactly where either of them was, so he wandered around aimlessly. He really had no idea where to go-especially when he didn't know the castle. Well, hell.  
Aurora: Phillip rounded the corner and smiled when he spotted Aurora. "Love, you finished with lessons early?"  
Killian jones: He stared at the man. He was too well-groomed, which Hook didn't like at all. Men like that were always pussies. "Yeah, I did -love-"  
Aurora: "Wonderful," Phillip smiled. He swept across the few feet between them and gave her a celebratory kiss. It seemed like any reason was a good reason to kiss her nowadays. Ah, young love.  
Killian jones: Killian let out a small sqeual which was unlike him and punched him straight in the jaw. He was -not- that gay.  
Aurora: Phillip groaned in pain, but quickly turned back to Aurora. "I-I'm so sorry, I thought...never mind, I'm so sorry. My fault. I didn't know you didn't want me to kiss you."  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow and shook his head "I'll see you later whatever your name is." And walked off as quickly as he could.  
Aurora: That one truly hurt. Aurora and him had spent countless hours together. She knew his name. If Phillip would have known one kiss would make her pretend not even to know him...he regretted it with everything he was.  
Killian jones: He shook his head and went off to find a drink of rum. As long as no one knew where he was, he could wander.  
Aurora: Aurora woke bright and early the next morning. She wanted to go back to sleep when she realized that she was still trapped in the pirate's body. She had hoped it was like a 24 hour thing. Apparently she was wrong.  
Killian jones: It was too early for te captain to wake up, so smee didn't think anything of the noise.  
Aurora: Aurora waited patiently for the rest of them to awake. She had borrowed a book from the ship which appeared to be a Captain's log. The perfect place to get a bit of information on who she was supposed to be. She sat primly on the side of the bed and began to read.  
Killian jones: It basically just gave a brief summary of Milah and revenge and a few attributes.  
Aurora: Aurora at least got a sense of the personality she was to portray. Swagger, womanizer, completely in charge. Wonderful. Finally she heard other's stirring and headed down to the dining area of the place to get a quick breakfast before they would head out. The closer they got to the palace, the closer she was to finding out what was going on. She gave a charming (she hoped it was charming at least) smile as Ruby came over to chat with her. "Hello."  
Killian jones: "hey killian!" Said ruby with a smile. "It's nice to see you."  
Aurora: "You as well," she nodded politely before realizing how princess-like that was. How was she supposed to be a pirate? She had never met a man like she was supposed to be besides in novels. How did they speak? Hold themselves? She had no idea.  
Killian jones: she shook her head "your so not what I expected a pirate to be like."  
Aurora: "Really? And what -did- you expect?" Maybe this would be helpful in the long run, despite already blowing the facade with Ruby.  
Killian jones: " dunno. Unnattractive, teeth rotted out their skulls. To keep up your appearance you must be kinda a clean freak."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Something like that."  
Killian jones: "We'll I think that's quite reapectable. Your crew obviously are not."  
Aurora: "They're good sailors," she shrugged, hoping that sounded alright. Yeah, that sounded like something a captain would say...  
Killian jones: "I'm sure they are." Se looked at them with distaste. "So why are you here? Seems to me it would be dangerous to travel so close to royalty."  
Aurora: Aurora grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"  
Killian jones: "Of course."  
Aurora: "That's -why- we're here. Royalty tend to be rather rich." There. That sounded pirate-y.  
Killian jones: She nodded "well duh-but I mean isn't it dangerous?"  
Aurora: "Of course," she put all her thoughts about adventure into that one look. She thought of all the stories she had read when she was little and how she so desperately wanted to go on an adventure. It -had- to look convincing.  
Killian jones: She shook her head, laughing "well good luck with that."  
Aurora: "Hey, it's possible! You obviously don't know me."  
Killian jones: "Obviously. But I'd like to."  
Aurora: He gave a nod. "Thank you, M'lady."  
Killian jones: (She's getting good xD) ruby smiled "I can help you get in, you know."  
Aurora: (She is XD) "While I would love your, ah...company, I fear you may be needed here. Surely you'd be missed?" She was sure glad she'd read that Captain's log. Yeash, one part of it was practically flirting 101.  
Killian jones: "Not really. Besides, I wouldn't go with you, but you'll have trouble getting into the castle.  
Aurora: "I don't know about that. I'm pretty smart, you know." It was really kind of Ruby to offer. However, Aurora didn't really want to keep up the flirting. Sure, she kind of knew how now, but that didn't mean she could keep it up forever. Besides, she knew a secret passage that would get her right into the castle.  
Killian jones: "Alright. Well you'd better get out soon, then."  
Aurora: "We were just on our way. Thank you for your...hospitality." Would a pirate know a word like that? She hoped so. They couldn't be complete morons...right?  
Killian jones: They set off, but the crew kept muttering worriedly about their captain.  
Killian jones: Killian hadn't found any rum after all, but found himself right in the way of Auroras mother.  
Aurora: Her mother smiled. "Aurora, lovely to see you. Madam Oswald told me how you weren't feeling well this morning. Sorry I snapped at you, I had no idea."  
Killian jones: He nodded "it's fine of course, mother." He wasnt used to addressing anyone as such. "I'll just be in my room."  
Aurora: "I thought maybe we'd take a walk together? If you're feeling better, of course."  
Killian jones: "That would be lovely." Said killian with a forced smile.  
Aurora: "Good," her mother smiled and looped her arm through Aurora's. She guided them to the gardens where she slowly sauntered through a row of the beautiful hedges. "I thought we'd have a nice chat about Phillip."  
Killian jones: Oh god. The by one. "What about him?"  
Killian jones: (Gay not by)  
Aurora: Her mother sighed. She wasn't quite sure how to start this. It still had her a bit shaken that her daughter was old enough for courting. "I realize how close you two have been growing lately. While it's only natural for a young lady such as your self to be courted, I just wanted to talk to you about how you feel."  
Killian jones: "He has not proposed." Added Killian  
Aurora: "No, of course not. Not yet, anyway." She grinned at her daughter, "I know it's coming though. I've seen you two together. And I...well no mother wants her baby to grow up, but I approve of the match. What do -you- think? I don't want to pressure you if you don't love Phillip."  
Killian jones: "I don't think you'll have o worry for quite a while." He said. He didn't know if aurora loved him or not and he wasnt about to mess with true love.  
Aurora: "Of course. Take your time. This isn't something that has to be rushed. In fact, it shouldn't be."  
Killian jones: "I agree." Said killian "love pressured will crack." He hoped he sounded like a princess (something he never thought he would want) but only thought of Milah.  
Aurora: Her mother raised an eyebrow, "How do -you- know so much about love?"  
Killian jones: He shook his head "it is only common sense. Just like an friendship."  
Aurora: "Since when did I have such a wise daughter?" She kissed the top of Aurora's head. "I'm proud of you."  
Killian jones: He almost bust out laughing. Wise!? He was a pirate, and a darned good one too. Instead he smiled and told aurora's mother that he would be back as soon as dinner arrived.  
Aurora: Aurora was more sure as she lead the crew through the kingdom. She knew these roads well now that they were closer to the castle. Heck, they'd probably be there before nightfall. "Smee?" she whispered to the man who'd name she learned thanks to someone talking to him. "Why is the crew looking at me like that?"  
Killian jones: he looked back "well... I suppose they are wondering how you know your way through these tunnels." That and he was acting really weird.  
Aurora: (Tunnels? Dude...they're on the main road to the castle...?)  
Killian jones: (mental image ruined. XD she said that she knew a back way to the castle...so...uh-yeah XD)  
Aurora: ("She knew these ROADS well" What about that screams tunnel to you? The tunnel doesn't come in until later)  
Killian jones: (got it. i thought this was later I guess.) *ROADS NOT TUNNELS*  
Aurora: "They're not exactly hard to follow," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: "O-of course captain." Said Smee as if he was afraid of getting hit.  
Aurora: "You keep acting afraid?" she pointed out half in quiestion.  
Aurora: *question  
Killian jones: He shook his head "I'm sorry, sir..."  
Aurora: "I'm just...wondering why, I guess," she shrugged again. This was -not- pirate like, but she was really curious. Who was the person whose body she now inhabited?  
Killian jones: "You're the captain of course." Said Smee simply. It wasn't as if the captain had ever actually hit him, but he would occasionally lash out in his bad days. And he was sure that this was one of them-or he was just being weird.  
Aurora: Ah. So he was -that- kind of person. Aurora was lost in the thought for a while, simply thinking about what had happened so far and how the heck she would continue to fake this. Her mother had always taught her to treat people like equals no matter who they were. That must be why her feet were suddenly swept from under her and she landed flat on her face.  
Killian jones: Smee's eyes widened and snickers erupted from the crew.  
Aurora: Aurora stood up in an as dignified way as possible. Was she embarrassed? Heck yes, but she didn't need them to know that. "Yep, gravity still works," she chuckled. She'd learned long ago that to laugh at oneself in these situations was best.  
Killian jones: "'parently your feet don't." Said Jack, snickering  
Aurora: Crap. Now she had to respond like Hook would. -Channel your inner pirate- she sighed to herself. Aurora let the anger that she'd previously ignored course through her. She turned slowly and met his gaze directly. "If you don't stop talking then neither will you lungs," she growled.  
Killian jones: Jack shrugged and they continued walking. By nightfall they had reached the castle.  
Aurora: Aurora led them around to the side of the walls that surrounded the castle. "Now, you all are to wait at the nearest town. I'll be back as soon as I can, and then we'll clean the place out. Got it?" she commanded in her most authoritative tone.  
Killian jones: Smee nodded and took the crew to a nearby town.  
Aurora: Aurora took a deep breath before slipping into the secret passage. It lead to a spot a few halls down from where Phillip was staying in the castle, which was where she was headed first. She'd need a change of clothes and she supposed Hook and Phillip would be about the same size. She was not looking forward to the awkwardness that was changing. She still hadn't really acknowledged all the...new parts...  
Killian jones: Phillip was walking back to his room when his eyes widened "Pirate...?"  
Aurora: She had not been expecting this! Crap crap crap! Luckily it was still dark so Phillip likely didn't see her (his?) face. She punched him hard in the face, effectively knocking him out. "I am so sorry, Phillip," she gasped.  
Killian jones: The dressing room was full of regular clothes, unlike Killian's leather.  
Aurora: Aurora changed as quickly as she could under the circumstances. A hand was not something that wouldn't be missed. Taking the pirate clothes with her she made her way to one of the bedrooms in the west wing that were hardly ever used. Tomorrow she would arrive in time for the ball, find her own body, and try to figure it out from there. She hoped that would work. She really didn't know what she'd do if it didn't.  
Killian jones: In the morning, Aurora and Killian had prepared for the ball. Killian sat in a chair, wondering if anyone would ask him to dance and hoping like hell that no one would.  
Aurora: Aurora's plan had worked like a charm. She was dressed in the proper way, so no one asked questions. It was nice to be back home. Her mother always loved throwing balls early in the day, many didn't understand it, but her mother liked it and that was all that mattered. Her gaze swept over the room, she hoped to avoid Phillip if at all possible (that was a first). When she spotted herself sitting by the wall it was kind of a shock-horror. Looking at yourself was...weird to say the least. Aurora made her way over to...Aurora? "Care to dance?" she offered her hand to whoever was now in her body.  
Killian jones: Killian saw his own body and scowled "What the hell did you dress me in?"  
Aurora: "Lady's do not curse," she chided. "I had to get in here to speak with you somehow. What was I supposed to do? Just walk right in in you full pirate get-up?"  
Killian jones: "Yes, I think that would have been a rather hilarious display." he said, shaking his head .  
Aurora: "Come on, or people will start to wonder," she indicated her still outstretched hand.  
Killian jones: "I don't know how to follow." Said Killian sharply "It's not a skill I've needed funny enough."  
Aurora: "Then lead," she snapped. She already saw Phillip heading over out of the corner of her eye. Probably to inquire if this random duke was harassing her in anyway. While it was incredibly sweet, she didn't need that right now. "Unless you would rather dance with my prince?"  
Killian jones: "Nah, I dont' think I'm his type." he said dryly. Women didn't lead, but he decided to before they looked stupid. He was actualyl quite a good dancer, being 5 inches shorter than Aurora.  
Aurora: First she rested her hand on his (her?) shoulder, but quickly corrected. She was supposed to be the man anyway. He (she?)... THE ONE THAT DID NOT HAVE THE MIND OF AURORA lead anyway. It was odd, but it didn't seem like anyone noticed. "What did you do?" she asked after a minute, keeping her voice low. She didn't need anyone overhearing this conversation.  
Killian jones: "What did I do?" He asked, whispering. "Well other than punching your boyfriend-not all that much."  
Aurora: "You did what?!" she hissed. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. "I mean, what did you do to make us switch bodies?"  
Killian jones: "You think I want to be a f- a princess?" He said, giving a glare that didn't quite look right on Aurora's face.  
Aurora: "Well -I- sure didn't do this!"  
Killian jones: "I'm sure you didn't, so let's find a way to fix it." He looked pensive for a moment. "I know a witch that might be able to fix this."  
Aurora: "You do?" she raised an eyebrow. "And how do I know I can trust you?"  
Killian jones: "Because if you can't trust yourself, you're screwed."  
Aurora: "-You- may have my body, but you are -not- me!" she snapped.  
Killian jones: "Fine. You don't, but I always make do on my promises and what makes you think that I want this body? I don't want the crown, I never have."  
Aurora: She paused in thought. "You have been at least -trying- to act like me, correct?"  
Killian jones: He gave a coy smile "Your mom was fooled at least. I'm not sure about your friend Mrs. Oswald."  
Aurora: "Oh, that doesn't surprise me. She knows everything." Aurora sighed in relief. "I shutter to think what you could have done if...I'm just not going to go there.  
Aurora: "  
Killian jones: He shrugged as Phillip came over. His face relaxed into a smile that looked too much like Aurora's to be normal.  
Aurora: "Phillip," Aurora smiled in greeting. She had missed him.  
Killian jones: Killian punched Aurora's shoulder. "phillip." He greeted with a smile.  
Aurora: "Good, I had heard that was your name, but wasn't a hundred percent sure," Aurora covered quickly. She hoped more than anything he didn't recognize her from last night.  
Killian jones: Killian definitely didn't want to dance with a guy. "Yeah. I told him all about you."  
Aurora: "Ah," Phillip smiled. "It's nice to meet you...?"  
Aurora: "Duke Philip. That's why Aurora told me about you. Funny we had the same name," she rattled, saying the first thing that popped into her head as she shook Phillip's hand.  
Killian jones: Killian nearly groaned "Yep. Great that you both know each other. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"  
Aurora: "Very," the real Phillip nodded. "Now, you don't mind if I cut in of course?" Aurora nodded politely and allowed him to take her (him?).  
Killian jones: Well this was just an effing brilliant day, wasn't it? "Yeah no. Hey Phillip-not you, we should get out of here."  
Aurora: "Aurora? Before you go, I need to talk to you before you disappear," Prince Phillip smiled shyly at her.  
Killian jones: He frowned and turned to Aurora before nodding. "Of course."  
Aurora: Phillip got down on one knee. The band had stopped playing. He had asked her parents about this the day before and had gotten their full permission. "Aurora, my love, I know this is a big step, and you're probably scared. Hey, so am I, but I love you and want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. Will you, please, marry me?" He took a ring out of his pocket and prepared to slip it onto her finger. He looked up at Aurora with love in his eyes.  
Killian jones: Killiian would have immediately refused, but it was her love and he wasn't one for destroying that. "One second, please..." He said and rushed back to Aurora. "Do you want to marry him or not?"  
Killian jones: *REDO* Killian would have immediately refused, but it was her love and he wasn't one for destroying that. He turned his head to Aurora, as if to say "What do you want, then, love?"  
Aurora: Aurora shook her head no. She cared for Phillip deeply, and she really was falling in love with him. But she wasn't there yet and her life was so complicated at this moment that she just...couldn't. She hated to hurt him like this but...it wasn't a never, just a not now.  
Killian jones: He felt bad for Phillip. Had he been the marriage type, he might have had a similar issue with Milah. "Phillip.." He tried to muster his inner-Aurora ness, which was as humiliating as it was for her. "I'm so so sorry but I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to make such a tough life decision and... I might be ready later but I can't do this now."  
Aurora: Aurora almost sighed in relief. The room froze at the refusal. No one had been expecting that. Although she wondered how Killian knew her so well, that was pretty much exactly what she was feeling. "RUN" she mouthed to him. They needed to talk and this was not the place. Besides, he really needed to get out of there anyway.  
Killian jones: He nodded and ran as fast as he could with tiny legs. "Where's the crew?" He hissed  
Aurora: Aurora disappeared into the crowd before heading out after her. It couldn't look like anything was going on with them. "In the nearest town, about a mile from here. Why?"  
Aurora: "Because you've been kidnapped," a voice from behind them said. "Phillip reported seeing a pirate earlier today. Obviously the pirate kidnapped you for the ransom. Which would go over well with your crew as well," Madam Oswald smiled.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "huh? Well then. I wasn't actually thinking anything so crude but that's quite a good idea." He shrugged "However, I'm more interested in getting my body back than I am about money at the moment."  
Aurora: "True," Madam Oswald had a small smile, "but they don't know that, do they?"  
Killian jones: "They don't. Are you trying to give me bad ideas?"  
Aurora: "You're a pirate. How much damage could I do? Besides, I think you two will figure something out. You make quite the interesting team.  
Killian jones: "Pirate and the princess. Has quite an interesting ring to it, doesn't it, milady?" He said, grinning. He turned to Oswin "I'll have her back. I promise."  
Aurora: "I shall see you later then," with a look that seemed to hold more to it, she disappeared back inside.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Now let's go, then." After a few minutes they arrived at the hotel where the crew was staying. He walked with a certain swagger that made him look more like a pirate than a princess, however, and they immediately just thought she was a woman that Kilian had brought back.  
Aurora: Jack grinned at "Aurora". "Well, despite the pansy clothes, you didn't do too bad," he told Killian.  
Killian jones: "Too bad?" He glared at Aurora "Well true enough, you are totally wearing pansy clothes. If you don't change, i'll do it for you and I'm so not going there."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. Normally it was unladylike, but she figured that was alright in this situation. "Like that would be so bad," sarcasm oozed from her voice. Obviously she meant that it was his body, but hopefully the crew would take it as something else.  
Killian jones: She shrugged "Maybe not. You are amazingly handsome. Now. I'm not sleeping here, hell, if you're going to kidnap me, do it in style."  
Aurora: There was a laugh from the crew. "You've got a feisty one here, Killian," Tom jeered.  
Aurora: "Well then, where -would- you like to sleep, princess?" Aurora smiled coldly. Again hoping he'd get one meaning, and the crew another.  
Killian jones: He laughed at the irony "Yeah, -Killian- you do." She rolled her eyes and added "I don't know, I'd sleep in the captain's room but as we're not in the ship, I suppose a hotel room will do." She looked at them through her eyelashes "So you'd better buy one. Go ahead, peasants."  
Aurora: Aurora was -not- happy. She did -not- act like that. "Keep that up and you'll sleep on the ground," she glared at him.  
Killian jones: "Oh I'm sure. Knowing you, you'd be right there with me. Don't act like you're the one in control here." he shrugged "Go sit in your F******* thrown, captain."  
Aurora: Aurora was about to retort when an idea came to her. With a grin she sauntered up to him and lowered her head to where her mouth was right by his ear like she was being seductive or whatever it was he thought he did. "Keep this up and I will put on a dress and start screaming that I'm a fairy at the top of my lungs. Heck, I might even sing a bit too. Don't tempt me," she threatened. "Now react like I said something you would say."  
Killian jones: He glared at her, gritting his teeth. "Fine. I'll stay with you. But if you try anything..."  
Aurora: Aurora pulled away, and just like she had said to Ruby, "Thank you, -M'lady-." She knew the 'lady' part would get to him. JUST LIKE HE DESERVED!  
Killian jones: He gave her an obviously fake smile and followed him into the room where he sat on the floor "This will not go over well."  
Aurora: She gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "No! Really? I thought it would go just swimmingly!"  
Killian jones: "I meant you being captain. YOu've almost got the flirting down, but you're not me. They'll figure it out."  
Aurora: "Oh, and you're just -so- good at being me?"  
Killian jones: '  
Killian jones: 'no, but they don't know you.''  
Aurora: "Yes, but I'm pretty sure they know the difference between a real person and making a show of being someone."  
Killian jones: They'd seen him enough times and they still didn't realize it was a show. "They're not the smartest bunch."  
Aurora: "I still don't appreciate being made fun of."  
Killian jones: He shrugged "I wasn't making fun of you. I know how to put on a show, that's all I know how to do. So I did."  
Aurora: "Why must you put on a show for them?" she inquired as she sat next to him.  
Killian jones: "It's part of being a captain." He lied quickly  
Aurora: "It has something to do with Mihla, doesn't it?" she asked softly.  
Killian jones: He suddenly tensed "And how exactly do you know about Milah?"  
Aurora: "I kind of read the captain's log..." she admitted.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "I didn't write that. It's probably not completely accurate."  
Aurora: The Captain not writing the captain's log? She didn't believe that, but decided not to push. "I guess we should get started then."  
Killian jones: "Oh I could take that in a few ways." He said with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes-they never really did actually... of course she probably hadn't realized that before and he hoped that she didn't now. "Get started with what, milady?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, "That sounds so weird coming from myself. Get started with you teaching me how to be you. It seems like I need the help if we're going to make it to this witch that you have in mind."  
Killian jones: "Alright. How about this? i say something, you reply acting like me."  
Aurora: "That would be perfect if I knew how to do that. The thing is, I don't really know you that well," she sighed.  
Killian jones: "It's fine, I'll fix your replies as they come up." He pressed up his breasts and crossed his legs "Hey pirate."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "You did -not- just seriously touch my boobs."  
Killian jones: "They're my boobs now, honey. But I wouldn't say that. Try again."  
Aurora: "I wasn't trying to be you. And they most certainly are not! Not that I do, but the only person allowed to do that is myself," she huffed.  
Killian jones: "You can if you want." He said, licking his newly-plump limps.  
Aurora: She gave a sly look. She would never actually just grab her boobs, but this wasn't exactly a normal circumstance and what the hell! She reached out with her only good hand and grabbed one of her boobs. She pulled her hand back and laughed. "I can't believe I just did that."  
Killian jones: Killian laughed too "Neither can I. See, more like me already."  
Aurora: "Oh no, you're already having a bad influence on me," she teased.  
Killian jones: "Grabbing boobs already...Killian 101. Now go ahead. I swear if someone flirts with you and you tell them that you're gay I will kill you."  
Aurora: "Well apparently I'd grope her," Aurora laughed.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "I'm being serious for once, Aurora! Take advantage of this opportunity before I start drinking."  
Aurora: "Noted, drinking is common," she nodded. "Alright...uh...dang it! I don't know how to flirt!"  
Killian jones: He put his arm around her "Hell there. I'm killian. And you, my dear?"  
Killian jones: *HEY  
Aurora: "Are creeped out by this? I mean how are you not freaking out watching yourself act so...unlike you?"  
Killian jones: "Oh yes i'm completely creeped out, but I have to do something about it." He shrugged and picked up a bottle of rum from in the cupboard. "You might want a drink. I'm not sure if you'd have withdrawals or not."  
Aurora: "Yes, let's add alcohol to this mess," she sighed. "Give it here."  
Killian jones: "mmhmm, and what exactly are you going to do with this-and I just realized something extremely disturbing."  
Aurora: "What did you realize?"  
Killian jones: He uncapped the bottle and took a long drink "That I'm a girl-and my brain doesn't have a gender."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "I guess that really does make me gay then."  
Killian jones: "Me too..." He said, gritting his teeth. "Damn, never thought I'd have to say that." He took another long drink "Gonna need this."  
Aurora: "Be careful. Unlike you, my body doesn't have tolerance for that." However she took a sip from the bottle herself.  
Killian jones: He grinned "No, no it doesn't. Your body gets drunk really, really fast." He took another sip "Nice. I can deal with this."  
Aurora: "You're going to have a horrible headache tomorrow," she pointed out.  
Killian jones: "I always have a headache." He said, taking another long swig. "I'm used to it. You on the other hand, probably are not."  
Aurora: "True. But I assume your body has quite the alcohol tolerance. I'll be fine."  
Killian jones: He shrugged as if he agreed "Have to be as a pirate. Put rum in all of the water to purify it. That on the other hand, is not watered down."  
Aurora: "How do you live like this?" she shook her head. It was almost barbaric.  
Killian jones: "There are two extremes: Pirating and royalty. You're the other side of the spectrum. I could say the same to you. But haven't you ever just wanted to escape and look for gold and dragons? Warlocks and witches blocking the trail?"  
Aurora: "Escape? Yes. Go get killed? Not so much."  
Killian jones: "I'm alive, aren't I? Aurora I've been doing this for 300 years, and I'm not dead. Think about it? Sometimes it feels like the walls are closing in on you, and out here there isn't any of that. No restrictions, no rules... Never have to grow up, really. And after all, age is the great defence of the dying."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow at him. "If I didn't know better I would think you wanted me to stay with you."  
Killian jones: He shook his head "Nah. You're queen and besides, you're a woman." He didn't mean that in an offensive way-just that she wouldn't last because the crew wouldn't respect her. He always would, but he had never been so prejudiced.  
Aurora: She glared. "Not at the moment. Besides, the fact that I'm a woman doesn't mean I couldn't handle it."  
Killian jones: "i'm not saying you're not. However, some men would be so brash as to take advantage of you. I don't doubt that you would be a fabulous pirate."  
Aurora: "I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed. "I don't think I would though. I'm failing pretty badly right now."  
Killian jones: "That's because you're trying to be me. And yes, you are failing at that." When he was drunk he sometimes failed to put up the usual mask, and he knew that it was falling but couldn't bring himself to care.  
Aurora: Aurora was just starting to feel the effects of the rum herself. Dang. How much -did- he drink? "You're right, I would make a fabulous pirate," she grinned.  
Killian jones: Killian on the other hand was half way to wonderland. "Maybe. Milah always was. You know the crew never dared touch her..."  
Aurora: "I think that might have been because they were too scared of you to even try." Aurora giggled at him. It was so funny watching 'herself' be drunk.  
Killian jones: "That's possible. I'm terrifying." He said convincingly  
Aurora: "I'm not sure they're so scared anymore. I kind of tripped and landed on my face. They seemed pretty amused."  
Killian jones: He snickered "Wish I was there. Never thought I'd see a princess fall on her face."  
Aurora: "Hey! Technically it was -you-! It's not my fault your body is clumsy," she teased.  
Killian jones: "My body is so not clumsy!" He said, leaning to the side slightly "Your mind is clumsy."  
Aurora: "Yeah, when it's drunk. I -warned- you that I have no tolerance for that!"  
Killian jones: "Yes, well that was sort of the point. I don't drink to get tipsy, love."  
Aurora: "I've noticed. I guess that's one thing you like better about being in my body," she sighed.  
Killian jones: "There are a few things I like about this body." He purred, looking increasingly drunk.  
Aurora: She froze, eyes wide, as all the things he could have done ran through her mind. "I don't think I -want- to know."  
Killian jones: "No. I did however, punch your boyfriend. he tried to kiss me and I am -not- that gay."  
Aurora: "-That- gay?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian jones: "I've been really, really drunk in my life." he explained. Of course he'd never actually kissed a guy, but that was besides the point.  
Aurora: Aurora laughed at the mental picture. "I've kissed a girl too," she admitted.  
Killian jones: "Have you now?" He asked "I would pay to see that."  
Aurora: "You wish," she rolled her eyes. Obviously she hadn't, but she had wanted to see his reaction.  
Killian jones: He took another drink "This is going to run out if I don't stop now." He said, though he didn't look happy at the idea "I've never kissed a guy as far as I remember."  
Aurora: "I have the sinking suspicion there's been quite a few times you've blacked out. But hey, now you have."  
Killian jones: "Yes well I punched him before he could actually kiss me-you-whatever."  
Aurora: She bit her lip in thought. "If we kissed now would that mean you just kissed a guy or girl?" Of course it was pure speculation, but a good question.  
Killian jones: "I'm going to say girl because even the thought of kissing myself is too amazing to think."  
Aurora: "That has to be the most conceited thing I've ever heard!"  
Killian jones: "I'm not conceited, I'm just sure of myself."  
Aurora: "I bet if we kissed right now you'd discover how horrible of a kisser you've been all this time," she teased.  
Killian jones: "the only thing we would realize is that you never even learned."  
Aurora: "Wow, I'm -not- a slut. What a discovery!"  
Killian jones: "You should really start." He said with a lopsided smile "It's really quite fun. Good distraction too."  
Aurora: Maybe he wasn't as tolerant against alcohol as she thought because she actually considered kissing him (her?) for a moment. How many times did you get the opportunity to see how good of a kisser you were? Not often. "Yeah, -that's- advice I'll take," she rolled her eyes instead.  
Killian jones: "I always give good advice." He agreed  
Aurora: "Says the one who just said I should be a slut."  
Killian jones: "You should be. It'd be pretty fun to see. Took me a while too if it helps. You could start."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "-Right- because I'm -actually- considering it," sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
Killian jones: He leaned towards her so that their noses touched "You should reconsider."  
Aurora: "You know, all I'm getting from this conversation is that you want to have sex with me," she replied, voice even.  
Killian jones: "Who wouldn't?" He said, smiling slightly.  
Aurora: "I'm not sure which one of us you were complimenting."  
Killian jones: "I always compliment a woman first." He said, and brought his lips to her.  
Aurora: It was really weird kissing herself. Was she really kissing herself, or was she kissing him? Either way Aurora was kissing a pirate and that was just not normal. Not that she really minded at the moment.  
Killian jones: He pulled away after a moment "Well. Done with that. Kissing myself is just a little strange."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Just a bit," she nodded.  
Killian jones: "Well, I know I'm drunk now. See you in the morning."  
Aurora: "Night," she smiled. Well...If she had to be stuck in someone's body...at least it was someone she could deal with.  
Killian jones: He curled up in bed and muttered "AM I going to have to wear milah's clothes? I don't think mine'll fit."  
Aurora: "Probably," she yawned as she curled up next to him. For now, they'd just have to share.  
Killian jones: "I'll just satay in this." He decided, tossing slightly."  
Aurora: "Alright," Aurora muttered, but she was already practically asleep.  
Killian jones: In the morning, Killian had a hangover but he wouldn't really tell anyone about it. He stalked out into the center room where everyone was sitting and realized that he was a girl. Well, hell.  
Aurora: "Sit down, Princess. This isn't your castle," Aurora said in an annoyed tone as she stepped up beside him. She hoped that sounded like what he would say.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow. That sounded way too much like him to be normal "Obviously. My parents have far better taste than this." He sat down, looking as annoyed as he could.  
Aurora: "-Obviously- they have better taste than -I- do," she said sarcastically. Her real sarcasm wasn't what the crew thought. It was the fact that they -did- have better taste than Hook did, but they wouldn't know that.  
Killian jones: Hook gave an annoyed smile "I think we have about the same taste if you ask me. Except that Phillip isn't near as attractive as you are."  
Aurora: "Well he's lucky to have you, now shut it," she snapped.  
Killian jones: "But you know, I didn't want to marry him because I wasn't ready. -I- was too cowardly."  
Aurora: She glared, "-You- are anything but cowardly. It's understandable to just not be ready!"  
Killian jones: "Yes, but you had the chance to be happy." He sounded... not angry, but there was strong emotion. Just not an identifiable one. "-I- had a chance and I just left with a pirate and I had a chance at happiness but i didn't take it."  
Aurora: "How could you be happy with someone you don't know if you love! Yeash! I already have enough freaking walls! Why would you be mad for me not wanting to build another one!" She -was- angry. She didn't even remember that people were watching, she just had to tell him -why-.  
Killian jones: "I wasn't talking about Phillip."  
Aurora: "Yeah, well I was!" Aurora set her hands on her hips in full sass mode. "Just because you lost Mihla doesn't mean you know anything about Phillip and I!"  
Killian jones: "No. I don't." He agreed cooly "You weren't ready but do you know what leaving would have done to him? What do you think is going through his mind? I can guarantee that you don't love him because you would have thought about him before you ran. You didn't say yes because you didn't love him, but he obviously loves you, so how you could let him think..."  
Aurora: "You -know- my reasons for leaving," she growled. How could he possibly think-?  
Killian jones: "I know your reasons for leaving, yes, but I also know that you could have told him. And you didn't and you haven't had a single thought about him."  
Aurora: Tears started in the back of her eyes, a mix of both sadness, but mostly anger. "How dare you," her voice was small and ice cold.  
Killian jones: "You haven't even thought about him. If you think this is love, then you have a pretty twisted version of it."  
Aurora: "I already told you I'm not sure, alright?!" she exclaimed in anger, tears starting to fall.  
Killian jones: The crew stared at them in disbelief. He turned to them and narrowed his eyes "I suppose we have some explaining to do."  
Aurora: "Well then, have fun. You -obviously- don't need -my- help," Aurora snapped. She saluted sarcastically.  
Killian jones: He grabbed onto her arm "You're the other half of this. You're going to explain this with me becaues I only know half of the story."  
Aurora: "Fine," she grumbled. "Speak."  
Killian jones: "One word: Body swap." (be the crew?)  
Aurora: The crew still had 'What the f***' looks on their faces thanks to the argument. After a pause one of the crew spoke up. "What?"  
Killian jones: Killian shrugged, leaning in the chair "I really have no idea. We're going to see Cora about it, though. As much as I enjoy this body, it's not ah- efficient. Especially being a princess. I swear if one more person tries to teach me how to use a knife properly, i'll stab them with it."  
Aurora: "Well if you could behave like a civilized human being, then maybe you wouldn't have this problem," Aurora smiled sweetly.  
Aurora: Tom laughed, "It is -not- right seeing our Captain act like a princess. Tell her to flirt or something, I can't handle this."  
Killian jones: "Sorry, love, I wasn't born rich, I didn't have a governess to teach me how to hold a fan the right way." He narrowed his eyes.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "I tried! She's useless, I swear."  
Aurora: She gave a 'you've got to be kidding' look. "You actually had to have Madam Oswald -teach- you that. And -I'm- the useless one? I can't believe you even survived as me for a single day!"  
Killian jones: "I did but I almost killed this madam oswald of yours. I told her to screw off and she locked he in the room."  
Aurora: "You told Madam Oswald to 'screw off'?" she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh. You moron."  
Killian jones: He shrugged ''I wasn't in the best mood. Funny, I don't enjoy being told my manners. I'm a pirate, not a bloody royal." He was making a scene again just like always.  
Aurora: "You got what you deserved then," she smirked, much like him actually. She still was upset about what he'd said earlier.  
Killian jones: "What? Did you think that I had time to learn how to hold a knife properly? No one has time for that except those who have way too much time on their hands."  
Aurora: "It's really -not- that time consuming. I've been doing that since she was four! Glad to know how competent the great Captain Hook is!"  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "I left home when I was ten. Besides, my mom didn't have the money to teach me. Are you saying that's my fault?"  
Aurora: "I'm saying that it shouldn't be too hard of skill for an adult to pick up."  
Killian jones: "Where? In a pirate ship?"  
Killian jones: "You do know that only rich people know how to do that stuff? I'm not rich so stop pretending that I should know everything that you should, -dearie-" He instantly paled at the last word.  
Aurora: "At the freaking palace! You were there for a few days!" she pointed out.  
Aurora: "You know you keep getting annoyed at me for not being able to act like you, yet you can't act like me either!"  
Killian jones: He still looked shell-shocked for some reason. "Did I ever tell you that your mind forgets better than mine does?" There were a few things that he would never say but he had forgotten...that...he didn't know how he could forget. Dearie. Damn that...Rumpelstiltskin had said that so many times that he'd thought it was etched into his mind and he didn't take this as a good sign. He cleared his throat and added "You're right, I don't act anything like you. I'm not a prissy little b****" he said this in a monotone voice and left promptly.  
Aurora: Aurora saw that something was wrong. She guessed her face was more expressive than he was use to. Aurora followed him. "Hook?" she asked tentatively.  
Killian jones: He looked back but he didn't look any different than usual again. "What do you want?"  
Aurora: "What's wrong? You looked like you'd seen a ghost."  
Killian jones: "Of a sort." He agreed "Your mind just forgets things a lot more than I'm used to. I'm 300 years old, Aurora, I'm not used to forgetting the details."  
Aurora: "What did you say?" she was starting to put it together.  
Killian jones: "You wouldn't understand. It's nothing, really, I promise."  
Aurora: "Killian, I know my own expressions. It's not -nothing-. Please, tell me?"  
Killian jones: He looked away "There was a man a long time ago." He knew that he hadn't put this in the captain's log. Nor had the previous captain. "He was the dark one which I'm sure if you have any education at all you'll know about." There was a ghost of a smile on his lips but it was destroyed by his next sentence. "He killed her. Milah I mean. Ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of me. And I sounded like him for a minute. It just scared me to think that I'm not better than him is all."  
Aurora: Aurora then did something that was so feminine it was just wrong to be done in Killian's body. She hugged him. "That is -not- nothing," she muttered.  
Killian jones: "Yes well it's been years. And the fact that I'm telling you is a sign of hormones." He shook his head "Done with being a woman now."  
Aurora: It was Aurora's turn to go pale. She pulled back, and completely froze for a minute. Then she burst out laughing. "OH...Oh my-...I just..." she couldn't say anything she was laughing so hard.  
Killian jones: He crossed his arms "What, Tam?" He tilted his head in a way that was too masculine to be done in Aurora's body.  
Aurora: "I kind of forgot what time it was," she was still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. That would have been easier if she could stop giggleing.  
Killian jones: He shook his head "I hate being a woman. Trade back?"  
Aurora: "For once, I think I'm okay with this. Have fun with my time of the month," she grinned.  
Killian jones: He sighed "I'll have a great time. Just brilliant. Wait and see."  
Aurora: "Oh trust me, I know how bad it is. It feels like a gnome with a sledge hammer is just attacking your uterus. Not to mention all the mood swings. Oh, and we better make sure to have chocolate."  
Killian jones: "Chocolate?" he raised an eyebrow  
Aurora: "Trust me, you'll need it. Cravings are horrid, but not the worst. Trust me, this is going to he hell for you. Is it wrong I'm excited for this?"  
Killian jones: "It is very wrong." He said, narrowing his eyes, annoyed. "Why the hell do women go through this?"  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "You really think we -choose- to go through this?"  
Killian jones: "No, but I'm cursing god right now. Not that he's all that great anyway." He'd renounced god a long time ago, but hell...  
Aurora: "You might want to rethink that and start praying I don't have a heavy flow this time," she laughed. This was way too entertaining.  
Killian jones: He stared at her "Thanks for the information. Never wanted to hear this."  
Aurora: She laughed. "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell the crew about this?"  
Killian jones: "If you do I'll slit your throat." he said seriously with a snakelike smile.  
Aurora: "I won't," she promised. "Just try to not act like a PMSing woman, or it won't matter if I've told them or not."  
Killian jones: "I know." He looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't. "We're going to get on the ship soon. When we get there you can change out of that crappy suit."  
Aurora: She looked sadly at one of the sleeves. "It was one of Phillip's favorites."  
Killian jones: He frowned "Yes and I'll be wearing Milah's clothes. We're even. You can bring it back to him later."  
Aurora: "I really hope so. I guess I have this fear of being stuck like this forever," she admited.  
Killian jones: "I think both of us have that fear." He seemed more real like this, whatever was going on. He didn't have the energy to try to put up walls "But we've got to fight that and get to the witch."  
Aurora: "Definitely. Do you really think she'll help us?"  
Killian jones: "For the right price. Cora is tricky."  
Aurora: "Come on," she sighed and slipped her fingers through his. "let's just get back to the ship before anyone notices I'm missing. Running off with a pirate won't exactly go over well," she had a small, teasing smile.  
Killian jones: He pulled away his hand and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Probably not. I'd have to do something to get out and to hell if I have to  
Killian jones: pretend to have manners again."  
Killian jones: "Of course your mom was fooled. She called me wise."  
Aurora: "My mother tries, she really does, but sometimes I think she doesn't know me at all."  
Killian jones: He shrugged "I dunno, but I think she liked me pretty well."  
Killian jones: "She has horrible taste."  
Aurora: "Hey!" Aurora laughed, "That is my mother your talking about. Besides, you're not -that- bad. Your manners are awful, but you're alright."  
Killian jones: He frowned as if he didn't agree. "Let's go before my patience wears out." On the way out, a tall brunette ran up to them "Killian!"  
Aurora: "Oh, hello, Ruby," Aurora smiled politely.  
Killian jones: "Ooh, Ruby." Said Killian with a

Killian jones: "I have the proper precautions... You don't have to see him you know."

Aurora: Aurora gave her a small smile. "Thank you." It was funny how this sea witch seemed like more of an aunt to her than her real aunt ever had. That pulled at her mind. She killed her own aunt. "Ursula? Could you...see how black...my heart is?" she asked in a small voice.

Killian jones: She raised an eyebrow but nodded "sure..." When she ripped auroras heart out, it seemed to be as red as a strawberry. She wondered what exactly aurora thought would turn your heart black... And then shoved it back in

Aurora: "I-I killed her though. I killed my own aunt. Shouldn't that have done -something- to it?" Aurora gasped in confusion. That had hurt...

Killian jones: "not if you didn't do it out of Ill means. You did it to save killian. To make your heart black you must commit a mortal crime."

Aurora: She was relieved, but confused at the same time. "Then how did his get so dar-No. Never mind. I shouldn't care anyway."

Killian jones: "probably because killian is so obsessed with revenge tht it is his essence. He has done everything in his power to get revenge which can destroy your heart."

Aurora: Aurora stood up smoothly. "Thank you, Ursula. If you don't mind I think I'll turn in early tonight." With a nodd she headed out the door. She had so much to think about. Starting with why Phillip thought she was in love with Killian. He thought it had all been a curse, so logically she couldn't be. But was she? Could she truly be in love with him? She cared deeply for him, that much she was certin of, but was this what being in love felt like? Or was what she had with Phillip what being in love felt like? It would be so much easier if she actually knew what it felt like for certin. It didn't matter either way though. She was engaged to Phillip and she was happy with that. She would never have to see Killian again. That part of her life was over and done with. Aurora had been aimlessly wandering through the corridors when she ran into one of those she had on her mind. "Phillip," she smiled brightly.

Killian jones: "Aurora!" He grinned "hello. Listen, we shouldn't go outside tonight."

Aurora: "Why?" she inqured.

Aurora: (What if they day Hook shows up it's Aurora's wedding day and he ends up finding out even though Ursula tries to prevent that and then we do the rest of our plan?)

Killian jones: (I've got an idea) "well there's a pirate ship on the horizon. We don't know but..."

Aurora: "A pirate ship?" she squeeked. She let fear show through, hoping it was convinceing. Hopeing it wasn't real.

Killian jones: "Yes... And it might be the holy roger"

Aurora: (...Holy Roger? )

Killian jones: (Darn you spell check)

Aurora: "What would the Jolly Roger be doing here?"

Killian jones: "We'll... They are pirates..•

Aurora: "I...I think I'll just hide in my room. I mean after last time...I don't want to be anywhere near that man again."

Killian jones: Phillip nodded and hugged her "we'll deal with it. I promise, you won't have to see him if you don't want to."

Aurora: "I seem to say thank you to you a lot. I guess it's because I have a lot to be thankful for."

Killian jones: but it was about a week later when Ursula called her in. "My dear I have respected your wish not to see him until now but it -is- important."

Aurora: "You expect me to see him the day of my wedding?" Aurora demanded. Apparently her parents had been planing it since before Phillip had even perposed, and had waisted no time as soon as she said yes.

Killian jones: (uh...that's not going to work if we are doing your plan too)

Aurora: (Okay, redo!) "Alright...?" She didn't even know how she felt about this. So many emotions attacking her at once.

Killian jones: once she came up, Ursula looked nervous "it's nothing I've ever seen..."

Aurora: "What happened?" she asked, the bad feeling in her stomach growing.

Killian jones: "I've read of it if course..." She rambled.

Aurora: "Read about -what-?" Aurora was beginning to grow impatient.

Killian jones: She shook her head "come with me." They walked into the room and killian was sitting here but... His eyes were pure black instead of sea blue.

Aurora: Aurora actually jumped back when she saw. "W-what happened?" her voice came out oddly high pitched and strangled.

Killian jones: "that's a good question... Remember when I said when your heart gets completely black you lose who you are?"

Aurora: "Yes. But you said that his heart had been completely black before?"

Aurora: (I JUST FOUND SARAH BOLGER ON FACEBOOK AND I'M REALLY THINKING ABOUT SENDING HER A MESSAGE BUT IDK WHAT TO SAY OH MY GOSH *HYPERVETALATES*)

Killian jones: "it wa completely black, yes, but... Not like this. Of course your heart can be black but there is a point-mind you it's almost impossible to get there-where the heart is so completely devoid of light that is changes everything about the person who owns it..."

Aurora: "But it-but you said it was-it-it was changing back!" she sputtered.

Killian jones: "it was-which is why I am so very interested... I didn't know this was possible... Didn't know demons truly existed."

Aurora: "Demons?!"

Killian jones: "Yes.. When this happens we call the person a demon."

Aurora: "And...how to you change a person back?"

Killian jones: "well I'm not sure that we can..."

Aurora: Tears welled up in her eyes, but she shoved them back. "Then he must have done something truly horrible to cause this, which means he desrves it." She turned and walked out. No. She would not be dragged into it. If he had lost himself it was his problem. They were no longer forcibly joined thanks to body switching.

Killian jones: "wait. I did call you for a reason."

Aurora: Aurora paused, but didn't turn back to look at him. "What?"

Killian jones: "I do plan on helping him. But I need you to figure or how it happened."

Aurora: "How am I supposed to do that? You probably know more about this than I do," she pointed out.

Killian jones: "yes but he knows you. So does this demon. You're the est chance we have of figuring out what happened lest raising Milah from the dead."

Aurora: "I...I don't think that's a good idea." Seeing him alone was already ripping her appart. How could Ursula possibly think she was strong enough to talk to him?

Killian jones: "unless you wish him to stay like this forever, you must..."

Aurora: Taking a deep breath she made her choice. Aurora walked over to him slowly and did her best to see through him instead of actually seeing him. "Killian? Killian Jones? Do you remember me?"

Killian jones: he grinned cruelly "never would forget you, milady."

Aurora: "And why's that?" she raised an eyebrow.

Killian jones: he shrugged "was quite fond of you really. Now-what do you want?"

Aurora: "When did your eyes turn black?"

Aurora: she inquired.

Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "are they? How interesting. Well they do say the eyes are the window to the soul."

Aurora: "I don't believe that. Why would -your- soul be black?"

Killian jones: "Because I would slit your throat right now if it did me any good. However, it will not. I would crush the life out of your pretty little throat and mutilate every inch of your body." He looke like killian but his movements were snakelike, his words strangely cold.

Aurora: She wanted to recoil. To get as far away from him as possible. But she kept the calm look on her face. "No you wouldn't. I know you. I know you wouldn't."

Killian jones: "but you don't. I would sell your soul for a silver piece. But this is besides the point. I asked you a question. What do you want."

Aurora: "I want to know what happened to first make you believe you would do such horrible things."

Killian jones: he scowled, lookin quite as if he would murder her. "The tale is a bit of a bore, my dear."

Aurora: Aurora remained completely outwardly calm. "Please?"

Killian jones: he didn't soften but said "we were going through one of the Netherlands. Basically, someone owns them and they didn't like us being there. So she told us that in order to gain safe exit from the land, one of us would have to sacrifice their soul."

Aurora: "Why you?"

Killian jones: "it didn't have to be me. I offered."

Aurora: "I know," she gave the ghost of a smile, "I meant why did you offer?"

Killian jones: he scrunched his eyebrows togete and shrugged "I can't remember. Not does it matter."

Killian jones: *nor*

Aurora: "Thank you for telling me." She brushed her lips against his cheek before turning away. It was only then that she let the tears well up in her eyes.

Killian jones: Ursula stared at her "what is it? What happened?"

Aurora: "H-he sacrified his soul."

Killian jones: "I see... We may be able to fix it in that case. A soul is just the lightness in your heart. If we can replace it we may be able to save him. It will not be easy, however."

Aurora: "I can't," the tears had started to fall, "I can't see him again. Ever. I'm sorry but I just can't."

Killian jones: she nodded "I will try my bet to heal him and send him on his way. I do not doubt he will wish to bury your wedding in rum-actually he hasn't drank since he's been here... Curious."

Aurora: Aurora hugged her in thanks. "I'm going to...probably catch up for him. As long as no one comes to vist me in my room I'll be fine."

Killian jones: She nodded and let aurora leave and turned to killian (be Ursula?)

Aurora: (What do you want her to do? 'tis your plan)

Killian jones: (your choice I don't have much plan other than that, but I want to show just how dark he is, not just a slightly confused killian XD)

Aurora: (You're going to regret that)  
Killian jones: (i know0  
Aurora: Ursula wasn't a hundred percent sure where to begin. She figured that seeing just how dark he was would be a good place to start. Time for experimentation! She congered a fish out of no where and proceeded to beat him with it.  
Killian jones: (what the hell) Killian didn't hesitate to pin her on the floor, putting his hands around her neck "And what exactly-the hell-are you doing?" He squeezed her neck further, completely ready to take her life as soon as she answered. No one disrespected the captain.  
Aurora: She used magic to shove him off and hold him to the wall. She got up and approached him slowly. "It's called experimenting."  
Killian jones: "Experimenting with a fu- with a fish?" he hissed, narrowing his black eyes with annoyance. "That, that is NOT very smart." He seemed to be seething with anger.  
Aurora: "It worked," she shrugged.  
Killian jones: He narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth. "What? Signing your death warrant?"  
Aurora: "Seeing how dark you've become. You really did a good job at loseing yourself. What pushed you to volunteer for that? Must have been pretty bad."  
Killian jones: He calmed down slightly but still seemed angry. "I figured if someone had to give up their soul, I'd give her as little light as I could. Just to spite her, and I probably have the darkest soul in my crew."  
Aurora: "You remember I told you once that your heart was completely black, correct?"  
Killian jones: "Yes." He said, raising an eyebrow "But I believe that it's just a tiny bit darker now."  
Aurora: "No. It's much darker. Your heart was turning back."  
Killian jones: "Wasn't it already?" he said tiredly.  
Aurora: "Turning -back-, not turning black. It was starting to turn red again."  
Killian jones: "That's great. And I care why?"  
Aurora: "Because that means it's possible to turn it back. Maybe even possible to turn it back from full black."  
Killian jones: He narrowed his eyes "And I don't want it to. It's a hell of a lot easier this way. Unless you continue to beat me with a d*** fish..."  
Aurora: "Easier?" Ursula raised an eyebrow, "Easier how?"  
Killian jones: ''Don't feel anything, you see." He said, looking precarious "And therefore, it's easier. Well-I suppose that's not true, I definitely feel anger at this point."  
Killian jones: Ursula and Hook argued for a long time but she had gotten an idea. No matter how difficult it would be to call Aurora, all she needed to do was make him feel something pure-love. And jealously might help him in that department. So after her wedding (yes, cruel) she called Aurora on the phone "Yes, Aurora, you need to come here immediately."  
Aurora: Aurora was at the reception smieling and laughing away. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. "Auntie Mal," she adressed her as to not make anyone wonder, "Where have you disappeared to? I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Killian jones: When she got in, she smiled "now I've figured out a way to fix him but you must help me. Then you can go to never seeing him again."  
Aurora: Aurora's first instinct was to decline, but she remembered that no matter how bad it was she would go back upstairs right afterwards and could be happy again. What kind of person would she be not to save someone's soul in exchange of avoiding a few minutes of saddness? "Of course," she nodded.  
Killian jones: killian sat on the chair, looking perfectly miserable. "Now tell him about your wedding and how happy you are will you?" Killian seemed to darken at even the though.  
Aurora: Aurora gave Ursula a confused glance, but did as she was told. "Well...this is so over used, but it's probably been the best day of my life. The way Phillip looked at me as I walked down the isle," she blushed, "I know he loves me. How much he loves me. I feel like I don't deserve it. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have him. And all the people that came. All my friends and family. It's...it's been just absolutely fantastic!" A huge grin was on her face, her joy shineing through.  
Killian jones: He clenched his jaw "that's great. I hope you're happy." Ursula smiled and nodded for her to continue. He hasn't said anything so kind in days.  
Aurora: "I am. I really am happy. For the first time in a long time actually. Phillip makes me happy," she admitted. Wither she was admitting it to herself or him she didn't know.  
Killian jones: "I see..." He said feebly  
Aurora: "I am glad I married him," she finished. Aurora turned to Ursula, "What was the point of this?"  
Killian jones: "look at him." Said Ursula  
Killian jones: killians eyes were lighter though not the spectacular blue  
Aurora: "What about him?" Aurora scrunched her eyebrows as she turned back to him.  
Killian jones: "his eyes." Muttered Ursula "love is an act of purity Aurora. And jealousy is merely a reaction."  
Aurora: Aurora looked carefully. No longer were his eyes black. -The eyes are the windows to the soul- he had told her. "He...loves me?" she asked in a small voice.  
Killian jones: "No." Said killian. "Yes." Said Ursula.  
Aurora: Apparently Aurora wanted to continue to make things harder on herself and even more complicated because she walked right up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her hands came up and rested on the sides of his face, fingers resting in his hair  
Killian jones: he froze but began kissing her, his heart feeling lighter and lighter.  
Aurora: She didn't pull away for a good few minutes. "I love you, too," she breathed as soon as she had.  
Killian jones: killin pulled away and his eyes were definitely as blue as the bluest sky, but he seemed confused. "Where the hell am I..."  
Aurora: A huge grin of relief spread across her face. "Killian. You're okay. You're in the palace. Oh thank goodness you're okay."

Killian jones: killian stared at her "I can see that." His hand went to his shirt over his heart.

Aurora: "Your heart...it turned completely black. Do you not remember?"

Killian jones: "go figure. Knew that wasn a ood idea..."

Killian jones: *good*

Aurora: She laughed, but slid her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I was so worried."

Killian jones: "were you now." He seemed distant as if he didn want to touch her.

Aurora: "Of course." Aurora pulled back, confused. "Why?"

Killian jones: "nothing. I should b off now you know."

Aurora: It suddenly hit her what day it was. Her wedding. To Phillip. "Yes. You should." She could feel her heart ripping in two.

Killian jones

He nodded "Yes. I do hope that you enjoy your marriage." He said with difficulty "But since I'm probably not allowed to see it, I'll sail somewhere far, far away."

Aurora: She didn't know when she had started crying, but she was. "I-I don't want you to go though. Damn it! Why does it have to be like this? Why did any of this have to happen? If Maleficent hadn't body switched us then I could have been happy, but now I can't be happy without you."

Killian jones: He narrowed his eyes, his expression softening "And yet you never will be happy unless I leave)

Aurora: It was a cross roads and she knew it. She was greatful she at least knew what her choices were. One was what she had always knew her life would be. One was a complete wild card. Both would bring a different happiness. Here was her choice. "Take me with you," she muttered, "please."

Killian jones: Killian stared at her, his strangely bright eyes looking conflicted "Tell me one thing. Are you as happy as you told me you were."

Aurora: "I was," she admitted, "until I found out you love me back."

Killian jones: "You should know what I did to get like that." He said grimly "You need to know what you're getting into before you do."

Aurora: "Then tell me. What do I need to know?"

Killian jones: "I killed her." He said softly "And I deserved every inch of whatever got me here. All I remember is being so, so cold and I deserve every second."

Aurora: "No you don't. Gosh, no you don't. You're not nearly as bad as you think you are. I've killed my own Aunt. You're not the monster you think you are."

Killian jones: "You killed your aunt for the good of your castle, and for me. That's not darkness. I killed her in cold blood and I wanted to."  
Killian Jones: something strange littered behind his blue eyes, like coldness. As if demonity had left a curse on him and wouldn't let go. His smile was just a bit too harsh, like a mock of killian Jones.  
Aurora: "No. No, something's still wrong," her voice wavered a bit.  
Killian Jones: The iciness in his eyes warmed slightly and his smile softened as if he was trying to fix his mask. "What is it?"  
Aurora: "I don't know. You just seemed...demon again there for a moment."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Sorry, I'm not quite feeling myself yet. I don't suppose that's just a thing that goes away instantaneously."  
Aurora: "You're right," she smiled. "We should go now though. I assume the party will keep people distracted for a bit, but sooner or later they're going to notice my absence."  
Killian Jones: He frowned "You should go back to the party." He wanted to get away from Killian's true love as quickly as he could. "You are getting married." He made sure to crack his voice as if he was sad at the idea that his "twoo love" was getting married. Humans were so weird.  
Aurora: "Technically I already am, but I don't care. I've made my choice. I'm going with you."  
Killian Jones: He momentarily thought of snapping her neck and making a run for it, but he could still juice this lemon... "I'm not sure that's the smartest idea." He said, trying his best to cool his temper. Killiian was far from even-tempered, but he'd learned from searching through memories that there were a few mortals that he was soft on and she was one of them. "My heart is still as black as coal, my dear. I could hurt you." Now that was a bit sensitive for the pirate, but he was trying to get her to go the hell away, not think he was the perfect pirate.  
Aurora: "You know I don't believe that." She cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across it.  
Killian Jones: He would have liked to slap her stupid face away and tell her to back the hell off, but well-he was being good. Later-well... He looked down as if he were ashamed (ha-yeah no) and said "And yet it's true. I won't let you come with me when you're obviously so infatuated with this Phillip b******." He wasn't sure if Killian would say that or not, but it didn't feel all that wrong. "I mean that you have a life here. I'm not ripping you from that." Well that was a save worthy of hell.  
Aurora: "Infatuation is not the same as love. Infatuation dims."  
Aurora: Why didn't he want her with him? Had she done something wrong? Did she really want to go with him, or was this just cold feet or something? A war was raging inside of her mind. -No- she told herself -I have made my choice and I am happy with it.-  
Killian Jones: He gripped his teeth together. Well, then, she was darned-no he did not think darned- persistent. It didn't take him long to think up a plan and he quickly said "Alright, fine, come with me."  
Aurora: She brushed her lips against his and a grin spread across her face. "Of course."  
Killian Jones: "You'll owe me of course." He said, too quickly to decide what Killian would have said...whatever. He looked at Ursula with a curling demonic grin but when he looked back at Aurora his expression was soft. Oh yes, he was getting almost too good at this. "Maybe I'll start by killing that upstart prince...'' he accidentally said out loud. Ok maybe not so good at this. Crap.  
Aurora: Her eyes widened. What? A horrible horrible thought came to her mind. She really hoped she was right as she used the dagger she had hidden to stab him in the stomach.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow as black blood seeped out of his chest. "Well now, that hurts. You're going to pay for that." He bared his sharp teeth and ripped her off the ground, pulling her close to him so that blood got all over her dress. He began walking to the ship leisurely, as if a stabbing wasn't a problem at all.  
Aurora: Aurora was fighting against him with all her strength. She even stabbed him a few more times for good measure. "Let. Me. Go!"  
Killian Jones: "I don't think that's smart. Now you're getting blood all over these clothes. You may have an interesting choice in fashion, but for some reason I don't like black sticky stuff all over my clothes." He hissed "Now, you're going to go to the captain's quarters and you're not going to leave or I will make sure that everyone you've ever known dies a horrible death, do you hear me?"  
Aurora: "Well you've already taken one person I love," she snarled.  
Killian Jones: "Oh him? He's still in here somewhere, I just don't give a f-" He cut himself off "Oh i'm sorry, always a gentleman, right?" He gave a cruel smile.  
Aurora: "I will get him back and I will end you if it's the last thing I do."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Doesn't matter, you know. No matter what you do now, he'll be broken beyond repair. I've had thousands of humans hosts and none of them get through the experience without some serious mental damage."  
Aurora: She just smirked. "Those thousands of human hosts haven't had me."  
Killian Jones: "No, but they've had far better than a mere princess who can't choose between two men." He glared at her, his blue eyes so strangely cold.  
Aurora: "I -did- choose, thank you very much," she glared, arms crossed.  
Killian Jones: "And who did you choose? Because you don't have much of a choice at this point. Demon or pussy, your choice."  
Aurora: Aurora let her anger over take her for once and punched him hard in the face.  
Killian Jones: He grabbed her hand and ripped her behind him "Was that supposed to hurt, love?" He knew that using one of captain hook's pet names would arouse some kind of reaction from her.  
Aurora: "Only Killian is allowed to call me love," she growled. No matter how strong she had to be, this was still ripping her up inside, and she hated it. But she would never let him know that.  
Killian Jones: He gave her a look as if to say how-freaking-stupid-are-you. "I am Killian Jones. Or as much of him as anyone will ever be."  
Aurora: "I was more of Killian Jones when we body switched than you'll ever be."  
Killian Jones: He smirked "But I can be whoever you want, you know. I have all of his memories. If you asked nicely."  
Aurora: She scoffed. "What makes you think I would ever want -you-."  
Killian Jones: "Oh you wouldn't. But you would want him, and he is deep, deep inside."  
Killian Jones: he was almost hurt by the remark, but it wasn't him that was hurt, exactly. It was his memories of Milah saying something similar. And the fact that he was now like Rumpelstiltskin-as much as he didn't want to admit it, Killiian had gained somewhat more control from the kiss.  
Aurora: "And the only way I'll ever get him back is if I get rid of you, which makes that a necessity." Aurora saw it though. That flash. "On second thought, maybe I do want you."  
Killian Jones: He fought for control for a few moments but eventually gained it again. "He doesn't seem to like your earlier comment. Interesting. You do know that he sees you as no more than a replacement?"  
Aurora: "Uh-huh, right," she said sarcastically. Aurora stepped closer to him, her lips hovering barely apart from his own. It disgusted her as to that she was like this to a demon, but if she could find any way to get Killian control back she would take it. "Even replacements can be fun," she breathed, eyes half lidded.  
Killian Jones: He scaled the hook across her lip, leaving a cut and licked it as if he liked the taste of human blood "I'm not stupid, little dove."  
Aurora: She met his mouth with a hard kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him there. She reacted the same way as if it was really him, her body could tell no difference and her mind didn't protest either. It only opened that sore in her heart that was pinning to have the real him back though.  
Killian Jones: His fist met her face for the first time, shoving her away from him. "I said" he hissed, his eyes blazing with fire. (the crew were watching, dumfounded) "I'm not stupid. Did you hear me or should I say it again?"  
Aurora: "Say it all you like, it doesn't make it true."  
Killian Jones: "And I'm immune to your stupid little advances." He put his hook to her cheek and ripped it "And you will do what I say or I'll decorate your pretty little face."  
Aurora: She set her jaw and looked him dead in the eye. "Then you will leave. Eventually it'll happen no matter what you do to me."  
Killian Jones: "What, you still think I'd love you if you looked like a piece of china?" he frowned "Believe me, I'm far too shallow for that."  
Aurora: "Newsflash, I don't want -your- love."  
Killian Jones: He looked to the crew as if telling her that they didn't know about all of this and he was trying to fool them so shut the hell up. "Good, because you will never have it." He whispered to her "Either of us."  
Aurora: "I already have his," she growled back. She turned away from him and in a louder voice said, "You know I hate it when we fight, Killian. I'll be in the Captain's quarters when you're ready to discuss this."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "Oh i'm always ready to 'discuss' this." he grinned cruely and glanced at the frozen crew "And WHY exactly aren't you working?'  
Killian Jones: Doc stared at Jack, his eyes widening as he worked as quickly as he could "What is happening with the captain..."  
Aurora: Aurora made her way to the Captain's quarters hoping to think it all out. Much to her surprise someone was already there.  
Killian Jones: Ursula turned to her, narrowing her eyes "He's not Killian is he?"  
Aurora: "No idea," Jack replied in a whisper. "He'd never hurt that girl like that, no matter how mad at her he is. You've seen 'em together."  
Aurora: "No," Aurora answered, "He's still the demon. Please help me change him back."  
Killian Jones: " Apparently he would..." muttered Doc.  
Killian Jones: "i've been looking into it and there is a way to fix him..."  
Aurora: "How?" Aurora asked without a beat. "Do you have any idea why true love's kiss didn't work?"  
Killian Jones: "Because you still love phillip. And the only way to get Hook back is to kill him..."  
Aurora: "WHAT?!" Aurora exploded. That...No! That was more than just choosing between two loves, that was choosing between two lives!"  
Killian Jones: "It's either Hook or Phillip now. And both will die if you don't still love hook after he kills Phillip."  
Aurora: "Elaborate, please?"  
Killian Jones: "He must kill phillip, and once he does, half of the darkness will go into you, therefore making Hook lighter than he has been in years. However, if you don't love him after he kills Phillip, all of the darkness will go to you and he will die."  
Aurora: "And I'll become a demon. What if he doesn't k-kill Phillip though?"  
Killian Jones: "If you don't let hook kill phillip, the demon will eat away at him and kill him."  
Aurora: "On to the next victim then I guess. This is horrible," she sighed. Why did she have to be the one to make this choice?  
Killian Jones: "It is, but it must be done."  
Aurora: "Why though? Why does this have to rest on my shoulders if it has to happen at all?"  
Killian Jones: "Because you love them, do you not?"  
Aurora: "Yes. I think that's going to be my downfall. I love them both."  
Killian Jones: "Yes. But Killian is being eaten from inside out. You need to choose now."  
Aurora: Tears were in her eyes. No. No. She couldn't. How could anyone possibly make that choice? She took a deep breath. There was only one way to choose. She told herself it would be the one with less suffering. The quicker one. But honestly, it was the one she wouldn't have to watch. If she sent him after Phillip she would never have to see it. "Killian. I have to save Killian."  
Killian Jones: "I know. But you must do it fast. He will already be damaged on the inside..."  
Aurora: "Alright," she nodded. Aurora could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the cabin. "You have to go. Quickly."  
Killian Jones: "And that I excell at my dear." She said, snapping her fingers and disappearing in a cloud of purple dust. The demon looked at her, narrowing his eyes "The crew is suspicious. If you hadn't been so..." He clenched his jaw "You know something, my dear?"  
Aurora: "What?" she challenged.  
Killian Jones: "Your Killian Jones...had quite a temper did he not?"  
Aurora: "Yes, I know that, thank you. So?"  
Killian Jones: "That was me all this time, creeping into his heart." He grinned "he was never so temperful on his own..."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. That she would never believe. It just seemed to fit him so well. "Do you have a point?"  
Killian Jones: "I mean, that I have a deal for you."  
Aurora: She cocked an eyebrow, "Continue."  
Killian Jones: "As I have his mind in a headlock at the moment, I will let you have him back for a day if you do one thing for me."  
Aurora: Her first instinct was to say 'anything', but she remembered who she was talking to and kept her cool detachment. "What?"  
Killian Jones: He grinned, looking much like a snake but said "You do not interfere with my affairs."  
Aurora: "No. I'm not a fool. Nor am I so easily bought."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not saying  
Killian Jones: that you cannot do anything. Merely that in the presence of the crew you do not act any differently than if I were mr. jones..."  
Aurora: "No," she glared, "I'm going to continue to make things as hard as I can on you."  
Killian Jones: "I see." He said with a smirk. He decided to act like the strange pirate for a moment and said "Not if I do first, love. As it is, you can start now." He wasn't as fine-tuned as Killian, but he wasn't horrible either.  
Aurora: Her eyebrows shot up. "Why do I feel like that was a failed attempt at an inuendo  
Aurora: ?"  
Killian Jones: "Because you're used to your friend Killian and he's had a lot of experience. A -lot- of experience with women I'll have you know. What makes you think you're different?"  
Aurora: "Because she is, jackass," Killian commented in what use to be his own head. Aurora sounded almost exactly like him when she snapped, "Because I am."  
Killian Jones: His eyebrows raised. he wasn't used to his hosts speaking in his head "That's what she said..." he muttered to the voice "What the hell..." he said, mostly to himself  
Aurora: A huge grin spread across her face. "I knew he was in there."  
Killian Jones: "Somewhere, but he won't speak again. It must have been a small lapse of control..." He shook his head "He will be supressed soon. I've destroyed mortals much smarter than him."  
Aurora: "But you see, you're at a disadvantage. Two against one." She sauntered up and put one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to another kiss. Dang this was a fun way to help Killian. Killian grinned in his mind, "That's my girl."  
Killian Jones: He kissed her in a deep, animalistic passion. It wasn't like any of killian's kisses. "Well then, I suppose I can do whatever i want with you, then..." If Killian was going to persist in being annoying, he would do the same.  
Aurora: "Don't you -dare-," Killian growled.  
Killian Jones: He didn't need any more ammunition than his anger in itself. He pressed her against Killian's wall "I dare."  
Aurora: Aurora hated that it seemed she couldn't distinguish that it wasn't him when he was kissing her senseless. It felt like him. Like she was sharing this moment with her Killian, not the demon in his place. She reacted immediately pulling him closer and kissing back with just as much fire.  
Aurora: "Stop!" Killian commanded, "Don't touch her!"  
Killian Jones: "What like this?" he said, snickering "I'm going to destroy every square inch of your body." He whispered "ANd you're going to love it."  
Aurora: "Alright. Alright. Please," Aurora panted.  
Killian Jones: Killian would have shaken his head, but instead he was filled with inexplicable numbness as if he was fading away. He said one thing before he felt himself melting away and to his surprise it came out of his own mouth. "You don't -touch- her."  
Aurora: That snapped her out of it. Reminded her of what she really had to do. She didn't let it show on her face though. "Do whatever you want with me, just please, don't kill Phillip."  
Killian Jones: He pulled away from her and slammed her against the bookshelf "You're no fun..." But on the inside a plan was forming...  
Aurora: "Don't stop," she breathed. Aurora really hoped that had been acting. She wanted -Killian- to do this to her, -not- the demon. She was just having a difficult time determining the difference at the moment...  
Killian Jones: He stepped on her chest and scowled "I have work to do. Stay here or I'll do something far worse."  
Aurora: "Like what?" she glared.  
Killian Jones: "Kill him. IT doesn't take much."  
Aurora: "No! You've already killed one of my loves! You can't have both of them!"  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow, confused. He then turned to the crew with a cold expression "We're going back to the castle."  
Aurora: The crew didn't even ask questions. Something was wrong and they knew it. They valued their lives after all.  
Killian Jones: He stalked to the front of the ship, pulling her behind him. His eyes had returned to the deep black color.  
Aurora: The castle was in a panic once they realized Aurora had disappeared, especially with the pirate spotting a few weeks earlier. They could only assume what had happeend.  
Killian Jones: There was stacks of rum on the side but killian didn't seem interested in it which was when the crew knew that something was very, very wrong. Doc turned to Jack now "Should we jump overboard now? He's not drinking."  
Aurora: "Logically, yes. Are we going to? Probably not," Jack answered.  
Killian Jones: He caught glance of Killian for a second and immediately went back to work, but not before seeing his strangely dark eyes. "You srue that's the captain?"  
Aurora: "Honestly...I'm not so sure."  
Killian Jones: "Eyes are black. They weren't that color before, were they?"  
Killian Jones: (i'm sorry i'm imagining jack saying: No they were the dreamiest blue you can imagine...)  
Aurora: "No, they were blue. He glares at you enough times and you remember," Jack answered.  
Killian Jones: Once they reached the castle Killian jumped off the ship, pulling her with him. Everyone who saw him simply stared at him as if he was the most terrifying thing they'd ever seen.  
Aurora: Aurora knew what was coming. Knew she would have to watch. Knew she would have to force herself to still love him afterwards. Phillip jumped up, sword in hand, as soon as Killian entered the main hall of the castle. "You!" he snarled, "I -knew- it was you! First you cruse her and now you steal her again?!"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Actually, I"m not Killian Jones. Sorry to disappoint. And I don't have any memories in this body of hurting her in any way... " He shrugged "THis time I"m here to kill you."  
Aurora: "This body? I don't even want to know. And of course you wouldn't think it was hurting her. You -cursed- her to do whatever you wished!" Phillip protested.  
Killian Jones: "I did? I don't remember doing that. Sounds like a great idea, however. I should try that, don't you think Aurora?" he said, jerking her towards him.  
Aurora: "No I don't, you f***ing jackass!" she glared. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth when she realized she'd cursed infront of the entire court.  
Killian Jones: He bent over laughing and said "oh, oh that's a good one! Killian teach you to curse? Wouldn't have thought that was possible." He smiled and leapt at Phillip, crushing his throat.  
Aurora: Phillip lobbed of his other hand with his sword. Only to watch in horror as it grew back. "-You- didn't teach her anything! She doesn't even remember you!"  
Killian Jones: "She seemed to remember me earlier.''  
Killian Jones: Squeeses throat harder.  
Aurora: "Of course not?" Phillip looked between Hook and Aurora in confusion. Aurora shied back a bit without realizing it.  
Killian Jones: Killian would have drawn it out, but he was getting bored with this. He quickly twisted his head to the side, letting him fall to the floor. But as soon as he did, he found that there was somthing wrong...  
Aurora: "NO!" Aurora cried out even though it had originally been what she had wanted. A black sort of dust swept out of him and flowed on the non existent wind over to her, where it disappeared.  
Killian Jones: Killian grasped at his chest, his eyes widening. He leant to Phillip, unable to believe what he'd done...  
Aurora: The pain of watching Phillip die dulled tremendously. She was still sad, but it no longer felt as if her heart was being torn to shreds. "Killian?" she approached him cautiously.  
Killian Jones: He turned to her, his stance full of reprehension. "I killed him. Da** it Aurora I'm so sorry..."  
Aurora: "No. No, it's okay. That's what I wanted."  
Killian Jones: "You..." He looked at her, confused.  
Aurora: "It was the only way to save you," she explained. Aurora threw her arms around him and pulled him close. "I was so worried."  
Killian Jones: He felt less...dark somehow than he had in a long time.. Almost since he'd been in neverland. he was frozen, he couldn't believe he'd killed him...  
Killian Jones: Aurora's mother ran down to her and slapped Killian, but then saw his expression. "He will have a trial..."  
Aurora: Aurora glared at her mother, more fiercely than she'd ever glared at anyone. "No he will not. We're leaving."  
Killian Jones: "He just killed Phillip!" She yelled "And...And..." She saw his broken expression "Tell me what happened-right now."  
Aurora: "Well it started a few months ago when we randomly switched bodies and had to go on a long adventure to switch back," Aurora replied in a bored tone. "Long story short I'm leaving to go be a pirate because the man I love is one too."  
Killian Jones: Killian stared at Aurora, confused that she was being so cold. "Yes, that." He muttered "Aurora we should go."  
Aurora: Aurora smiled at him, she was still her enough to react to him the same. "Of course." With a smile she brushed her lips against his and grabbed his hand.  
Killian Jones: He grabbed her hand and they began running towards the ship, but Killian wasn't feeling well and as soon as he boarded the ship he passed out.  
Aurora: Aurora ordered two of the men to carry him back to the captain's quarters where she waited for him to awake.  
Killian Jones: When he awoke, he looked better. His eyes were a healthy blue and his teeth were normal and flat. "Where the hell...?'  
Aurora: "Your ship," she smiled down at him. "How are you feeling?"  
Killian Jones: ( i have a lot of ships. Golden hook, Sleeping hook, captain swan...) He nodded "Fine. Better than i have in a long time actually..."  
Aurora: (*facepalm*) "Do you remember what happened?"  
Killian Jones: "Sadly."  
Aurora: "Even when that -thing- was in control?"  
Killian Jones: "Especially then." He muttered  
Aurora: "I don't blame you, you know? If anything you should blame me."  
Killian Jones: "And why exactly would I do that?"  
Aurora: "I-I had the choice. I made sure you killed him."  
Killian Jones: "That's not your fault. If you had to pick one..."  
Aurora: "And I picked you. It's my fault he's dead. Not yours."  
Killian Jones: "I wasn't blaming myself. That's not my style."  
Aurora: "Good." She leaned down to kiss him with much of the same fire from her kiss with the demon.  
Killian Jones: Killian, being killain (though he wasn't feeling much himself) Kissed her as hard as he could, matching her fire. "I like this hello..."  
Aurora: She giggled girlishly. "Quite fond of it myself."  
Killian Jones: He knew that this wasn't her "Do you know if there's a way to get rid of blackness of the heart?"  
Aurora: "Acts of pureness," she answered, remembering from studying them with Ursula.  
Killian Jones: "I don't think this is pure." He said, kissing her quickly fo  
Aurora: "I really don't care," she grinned. "I'm suddenly glad spontaneous body switching is possible. I wouldn't have known you otherwise."  
Killian Jones: "I'm liking your aunt a lot better." He agreed, smiling into the kiss  
Aurora: "I'm glad she's dead though."  
Killian Jones: "As am I. It is better for everyone."  
Aurora: "I love you Killian. I'm completely in love with you," she told him as she looked him right in the eye. Suddenly a force ripped through her chest, a white light coming out for half a second. Phillips death suddenly hurt her a lot more. Everything did. She was no longer numb to most of it.  
Killian Jones: He held her tightly and close to him. "As do I. And I always will. I will always love you." And it was true. Even when he seeked out his revenge she would always be with him and it was the best thing in the world.


	17. Jeckyll and Hyde AU

Aurora: 8 - Personality disorders weren't a problem, that's what he kept telling himself. But being both Jeckyll and Hyde can twist who you think you are, and he wasn't sure that he knew himself. On one side, he was a rather normal surgeon, and he worked with a perky brunette, Aurora, but in the middle of the night, sometimes he would awake to be someone completely different. His co-worker finds him damp and unconcious, only to find that her boss wasn't exactly who she thought he was (sorry this sucks so much but I don't care.)  
Aurora: "Good morning, Dr. Jones," Aurora smiled at him from her desk.  
Killian Jones: Killian looked at the short brunette with a cunning smile. His hair was ruffled (which may or may not have been styled to look messy) and his unirform white whatever-you-call-it's collar was undone and curled inward as if he wasn't quite sure how to do it. His blue eyes were narrowed at her as if he'd just realized how attractive she was "Hello, then."  
Aurora: She had never seen her boss looking that way before. He'd always been tidy about his appearance. "Is something wrong this morning?" she inquired.  
Killian Jones: "Not at all." he decided, having the nerve to rake his eyes up and down her frame. "Not after seeing you, milady. As it is, I don't know where I'm supposed to be going. Nor do I actually care."  
Aurora: Aurora blushed and looked at the floor. She'd been working with him for almost a year and she'd always sort of fancied him, but he had never really noticed her. "That's good then, I suppose."  
Killian Jones: He looked at her on the way out, thinking that he'd obviously never noticed her before or she wouldn't have reacted so strongly. This would certainly be interesting. He peeked back into the room "So where am I supposed to be going? I'm pretty sure the patient cares."  
Aurora: "Oh! Um..." She checked the schedule really quick. Not that it was her job to know where all the doctors were supposed to be, but she figured she could help him out once. "Operating room 3," she answered with a smile.  
Killian Jones: "Thank you, little dove." He said with another seductive smile and a rather sloppy movement out of the room. Now-where the hell operating room 3 was was the question.  
Killian Jones: "And where is that?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Upstairs to your left!" she called. It then hit her that the man who was acting practically waisted was about to do heart surgery...  
Killian Jones: He nodded and once the 'surgery' was done (well once he thought it was done. When the patient is screaming bloody murder, he figured it's kinda done) he walked out of the room to go wash of his hands. What a pussy, you'd think the patient could survive a hook in the chest, but noooo.  
Aurora: Aurora ran towards the sound of screaming. What she saw almost made her faint. "D-Dr. Jones?" she asked weakly, looking up at him in pure terror.  
Killian Jones: "Oh hi. I think there's something wrong with the patient. You should go check that out."  
Aurora: "There's a hook in his chest. Did, um, did you do that?" her voice was still strangely high pitched.  
Killian Jones: "Hmm, that's a good question. I'm not sure. If it's not an accident is it technically murder? I suppose I did it, then. Yes. You know I quite like that idea-psycho hook killer. Interesting, isn't it? But I could always use a partner in crime."  
Aurora: She looked at him in concern and walked up slowly. Aurora rested her hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. "Yep. Definitely -not- okay today."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "i'm not sick. Well I might be-maybe not-don't see that it matters all that much anyway. I will see -you- later, my dear."  
Aurora: "And where would you be going, exactly?" she inquired in whatever semblance of calm she had.  
Killian Jones: "I dunno, maybe to the bar, maybe to the home place. Depends on my mood at the current mood. It fluctuates, you know."  
Aurora: Aurora looked around. No one else was around so she crossed the room quickly and shut and locked the door. "First, we get rid of...that," she waved her hand in the general direction of the body. "Then we go explain to the family how tragically he had a heart attack at exactly the wrong moment in surgery."  
Killian Jones: "Nah. You can deal with it if you want. I'm rather hoping that the police figure out who the killer is. That'll be interesting. As for you-goodbye milady." He walked out, staggering slightly.  
Aurora: ( XD Hook locked alone in the room with a woman: "LOL BYE")  
Aurora: Aurora sighed in exasperation. Before he hardly got out the door she grabbed his wrist, yanked him back inside, and shoved him against the door. "Look, you're a good man. I've worked with you for over a year, and I know this, so I'm going to help you cover this short snap of insanity. However, you're going to listen to me or I will beat you over the head with one of the tools in here, got it?"  
Killian jones: He raised n eyebrow "I always like a woman who takes charge." He looked at the odd and took the hook out, shoving it in his coat "alright. Now what."  
Killian jones: *body not odd*  
Aurora: She began covering the body with a sheet. "Now I'm going to go take this to the morgue. -You- are going to go tell the family about how you did all you could and if that's not the story they hear then so help me." She glared at him.  
Killian jones: He shrugged "sorry, person. They died cuz I stabbed them in the chest. Funny story, that•  
Aurora: "On second thought, you take this to the morgue, and -I'll- go talk to the family."  
Killian jones: He shrugged and took the body down to the morgue. When he came back up-smoke in hand-he saw her and said "greeeaat. Can I go now?"  
Aurora: She bit her lip in thought. He definitely shouldn't stick around in the state he was in. What state -was- he even in? "No. Let's...go to your office and talk." She needed to figure out what was going on and that seemed like as good of place as any to start.  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "well I certainly don't mind -talking- with a beautiful woman."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't catch what he meant, but she blushed at the 'beautiful' part. She then wanted to facepalm. He just murdered someone. Really not the time for school girl crushes to start clouding judgement. What a way her day had gone. She decided she'd get some tea after their talk. She could already tell she would need it. Once they got to his office she shut the door and locked it just incase someone would come and hear something. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
Killian jones: "I have no idea what you're talking about loveL  
Aurora: "You just murdered someone. That's what I'm talking about."  
Killian jones: "Oh? That's not normal? I'm no fun at all."  
Aurora: "Killian!" she sighed in exasperation. "Come on! I've known you for a year! Something is really wrong, be serious! I would hope that you respected me enough to at least be honest after I just tried to get you out of murder charges!"  
Killian jones: "well..." He looked as if he were trying to come up with an excuse "with you believe me if I said I had a brain disorder? That coul be a good excuse." And possibly true.  
Aurora: "No. You're brilliant. What kind of mental ailment could possibly befall you?"  
Killian jones: "personality disorder, asbergers, Mmm, many things, really."  
Aurora: She rested her palm on his cheek softly before pulling away quickly. "I-I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. However, I just think you're...stressed. Sometimes stress can make us lose our minds and just snap." She was still cherry red from her little show of affection.  
Killian jones: he laughed "oh yes- perfectly normal. You get stressed and kill people. Makes sense."  
Aurora: "I don't think you really meant to. You just..." she tried to explain it away, but that was rather difficult considering what the deed was.  
Killian jones: "see, locked in a dark room, there are a lot of things we could do. Talking is not one of them that I'd like to indulge in."  
Aurora: Her eyebrows scrunched together and she looked up at him. "Beg your pardon?" Obviously she had not heard him right. Dr. Jones had never been one for such comments. Not such brash ones anyway.  
Killian jones: "you heard me my dear." He grinned devilishly, looking more drug dealer than doctor.  
Aurora: She searched his eyes for anything that could possibly give away what he was feeling and found she couldn't read him. Like he was a completely different person from the one she knew. "Why?" it came out before she had decided to say it. Why now? What made her special now? When for a year he didn't give her a second glance?  
Killian jones: "he never told anyone did he... Certainly not you if he did."  
Aurora: She unconsciously took a step closer. "Tell what?"  
Killian jones: "nothing of interest to you. After all, you are just behind the counter."  
Aurora: That one did hurt. Sure, she wasn't a brilliant surgeon as he, but she really did work hard at her job. Making sure everything ran smoothly. Helping those whose family members were dead or dying. She wasn't useless like he implied. "I'm sure I'd find whatever it is fascinating enough."  
Killian jones: "probably." He agreed "sadly, I'm not integrated in telling you."  
Aurora: Aurora scoffed and looked away from him. "You almost had me there. For a moment I actually thought I was even a little bit special to you."  
Killian jones: he smirked "what you'll soon learn is hat no one is." He rolled his eyes "now I'll be going."  
Aurora: "Fine!" she exclaimed. "Go. But try not to murder anyone else. I won't cover for you again."  
Killian jones: he shrugged and stalked off. The next day, on the other hand, he seemed more put together. He smiled at her respectfully as he always did after walking through the door.  
Aurora: "Good morning," she said as usual, but there was acid in her voice this time, and she was glaring. That wasn't usual.  
Killian jones: his eyes widened "I'm sorry, Aurora. Have I said something to offend you?"  
Aurora: "Like you don't know," she scoffed. "I haven't forgotten since -yesterday-!"  
Killian jones: he scrunched hi eyebrows together "perhaps I don't quite remember what I've said?" He looked truly confused "I'm sorry if I've sai something but I should go..."  
Aurora: Since there was no one else to overhear she responded with, "What? Off to kill another patient?"  
Killian jones: he looked shocked "kill... Of course not..."  
Aurora: "Oh don't play stupid with me. We both know what happened yesterday and I -did- help you, but that doesn't mean I think it was right or that you can treat me the way you did. I might not be some special brilliant surgeon, but I -am- important."  
Aurora: "And I'm not -stupid- either."  
Killian jones: "I never said you were..." He shook his head "I think you must have seen someone else. As it is I must go. The patient won't wait."  
Aurora: "Oh yes. Someone else who looks just like you and answers to 'Dr. Jones'," she glared.  
Killian jones: he shrugged, exasperated "alright then." And walked off. He stayed late like usual and when he came down he said "alright. Now we can talk about this."  
Aurora: Aurora had just been finishing up some paperwork. She didn't look up but she did raise an eyebrow. "Here I thought that talking wasn't one of the things you'd like to indulge in."  
Killian jones: He shook his head "I've no idea what you're talking about:"  
Aurora: "Just stop. We both know what happened yesterday, so I don't know why you're still pretending you don't."  
Killian jones: "because I don't." He snapped and then calmed himself "I'm sorry: I didn't mean to snap at you."  
Aurora: "What do you mean you don't?" she asked, uncertain. Of course he remembered. How could he not?  
Killian jones: "I mean that I've no idea what your been going on about all day."  
Aurora: Aurora stood and stepped around the desk. She stepped rather close to look him dead in the eye. "You really don't, do you?"  
Killian jones: "If I did I wouldn't be going to this muh trouble to deny it." He said tiredly.  
Aurora: "But it was you. It was definitely you...Dr. Jones? You're hiding something. Even if you -don't- remember you are hiding something."  
Killian jones: He looked down "yes but it couldn't be..."  
Aurora: "You were drunk off your ass, hit on me, and murdered a patient. Start talking."  
Killian jones: he bit his lip "I wa diagnosed a long time ago... As a child. I-ah have two personalities you might say. However I take all o the prescribed medication, it should work..."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed a bit hysterically. "Really? -Really-? And this other personality is a murderer and you don't think that's something you should tell someone?!"  
Killian jones: "well if I thought it was a problem I might have." He growled.  
Aurora: "I knew something was wrong! You don't act like that..."  
Killian jones: "I don't drink." He said softly "and if it happens again I advise you shoot me as soon as possible."  
Aurora: "No!" she instantly exclaimed. "I mean if you're still there then it's not worth losing the good to get rid of the bad, I mean he's not -that- bad-oh I'm just rambling, sorry." She was blushing again. Yeash! Why couldn't she just sound like a normal person around him?  
Killian jones: "he-I killed a patient. No he is that bad."  
Aurora: She looked away, embarrassed. "You're not."  
Killian Jones: "I am. Aurora it's just a different side-not that you would know." He said, rather darkly, but then apologized "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm just not sure what to do."  
Aurora: Right then a few of the nurses leaving for the day past them. Aurora waited until after they left to speak again. "Why don't we talk about this somewhere more private? I don't think you want the entire hospital knowing?"  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "No, that would be problematic." He looked around "I'll take you out to dinner." He would go home, but...he wasn't sure that he actually wanted her to see the packages of pills and the overal dirtiness. He'd been restless and not himself the past few days. "That is if you have the time to do so.'  
Aurora: "Of course," she shrugged. She went around the desk to grab her jacket as she asked, "Why would that be problematic though?"  
Killian Jones: "If you had plans it could be." He smiled "You very well could have plans tonight." He didn't know where to take someone like her-especially since it was -not- a date.  
Aurora: She kept having to repeat the phrase 'not a date' in her mind, but it still felt like one. "I'm not usually one for going out," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: "Nor am I." He agreed. He wasn't quite as professional as he liked to pretend he was in work, but he was hardly a murderer either. It would be nice to shed the skin for a while. "What do you think about the charcoal room?" It was an expensive restraunt, but it had been a long time and Killian did have quite a bit of money.  
Aurora: "Fancy," she nodded. "I've never been there before, but I'm up for it."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "They're pretty good." When they got out, he began craving a cigarette but that was hardly a good way to introduce yourself to someone. Nasty habit, really. He slid into his car, but not before opening the door for her. It was old but still somehow sleek and respectable.  
Aurora: "It's odd. In all the time I've known you, I don't think I've ever really gotten the chance to get to know you."  
Killian Jones: "Same here." He agreed, the professional air gone from his tone. "I probably should have thought about actually talking to you." He actually didn't know why he didn't. He was far from a monk and she was quite beautiful after all.  
Aurora: -Maybe that would have been smart before getting an enormous crush on you-. "I'm sorry it has to come like this."  
Killian Jones: "It's fine. It was bound to happen after all." He narrowed his eyes "If the d***** pills weren't so..." He stopped himself from saying that maybe just maybe he was addicted to the stuff. "Maybe I've developed a tolerance to them or maybe the condition has gotten worse."  
Aurora: "Maybe you could get a different prescription? Multiple personalities isn't unheard of," she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: "It can be treated but I'm sure as hell not getting a therapist." And if he did the therapist would find a lot more problems than just this, he was sure. Loss of his girlfriend had broken him, as had his addiction to the pills and to tobacco. He'd be quite a case and he wasn't interested in sharing any of those things. "Besides, it could have been a one-time thing."  
Aurora: "Hopefully. He wasn't exactly fun to be around." Well maybe 'fun' wasn't the right word to say what he wasn't...  
Killian Jones: He thought about it for a moment. He'd been given pills by the doctor, yes, but he was a doctor himself...couldn't he...make something stronger to help him? The thought was as terrifying as it was enticing and he knew that he would end up doing it. Later, of course. "People have told me that he's very fun."  
Aurora: She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? In what way?"  
Killian Jones: "Well, let's just say that he's the reason I know what crack tastes like." he muttered darkly  
Aurora: "Ah. -That- kind of 'fun'. Personally I don't think that's fun at all. I'd rather curl up with a good book."  
Killian Jones: "As would I." He agreed "However, I sitll crave the stuff ever once in a while. I do hope that I was drunk and not high at the doctor's office...I don't want to have to fight that addiction again."  
Aurora: "I hope so as well. That stuff is dangerous."  
Killian Jones: "So it is." He said lightly "But as I'm not dead, I don't think it's much of a problem."  
Aurora: "So how long has...he been there? I mean usually people aren't born like that..." She wondered if that was insensitive, but she was just curious.  
Killian Jones: He thought about it. Well he'd been there since his mother had passed away, but it'd gotten far worse since Milah. "In which stage? At first it wasn't common, but now if I don't take the pills he's there."  
Aurora: "I guess when it really got bad?"  
Killian Jones: "When my fiance died I suppose." He said, shrugging "Might have been a little after that."  
Aurora: "Ah, emotional trauma," she replied instead of asking more. The conversation was already heavy for their first real one.  
Killian Jones: "I suppose." He was weak. Other people went through emotional trauma and they were fine with little more than therapy...him? no he gets a whole alternate personality. He stopped at the charcoal room and opened the door for her. "Ready, milady?" he said, sounding just like hook.  
Aurora: She smiled. -Not a date.- "Yes."  
Killian Jones: "Great. So what do you usually enjoy to eat? I'm afraid there isn't much casual about this place, though I'd take a hamburger over something fancy any day."  
Aurora: "Then why didn't we go get hamburgers?" she laughed.  
Killian Jones: "Because! Salmon will be my shortcoming." He shrugged "I have to say, I'm a sucker for seafood."  
Aurora: "Shrimp is rather good," she agreed. "So is it just seafood, or just an ocean person in general?"  
Killian Jones: "Ah-ocean I suppose. Though we live about as far from it as possible. I suppose it's not a nessesity, but if possible I do enjoy the sea."  
Aurora: "I went to see it once with my family when I was little. I always say I'm going to see it again sometime, but haven't gotten around to it." -Not a date-  
Killian Jones: "I see." He said, smiling. "Missouri isn't exactly known for it's oceans is it?'' he tilted his head, his vibrant blue eyes looking as if they could search her soul with a single look. They walked into the restraunt and were quickly seated. The menu was filled with delicious options, each more expensive than the last.  
Aurora: "Very fancy," she commented as she looked over the menu.  
Killian Jones: "I don't know about you but I think I'm going to have to get crab." His eyes shone "Care to share? I believe the entree has shrimp as well."  
Aurora: "Sounds great," she smiled and set aside the menu. "So..."  
Killian Jones: He set it aside as well and said "Well enough about me-because my life is far too interesting lately."  
Aurora: "Better than mine. Been pretty boring lately. Not sure there's much to talk about," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: "Trade ya?" He said with a slight chuckle. He ordered a small glass of red wine. No, he hadn't drank in a while but one glass wouldn't hurt. PRobably.  
Aurora: That sounded pretty good to Aurora, so she ordered a glass herself. "Part of me wishes we could. When things are too boring it drives me nuts."  
Killian Jones: "Does it?" he said slowly "I suppose it does for me too. This situation, however, is not my idea of fun."  
Aurora: "Point," she shrugged. "If you could do anything, what would it be?"  
Killian Jones: This was -not- a date. ONly a meeting between friends. But with questions like that... "Be a millionaire floating in a pool with a glass of rum and a trophy wife. You?"  
Aurora: She laughed. "I don't know, that sounds nice. Can I be the trophy wife?" she teased.  
Killian Jones: "Hmm...see my trophy wife is a blonde. Are you willing to dye your hair to be a millionaire's wife?"  
Aurora: "Pft, no." She dramatically flipped her hair. "I'm perfect the way I am."  
Killian Jones: "Then see, it just can't happen." He crossed his arms, as if cross. "You're just not devoted enough. And you'll have to deal with all of this horrible mess. Sleeping with random women, addiction to countless materials...oh did I forget to mention that?" he was kidding of course.  
Aurora: "Oh well, your loss," she teasingly shrugged.  
Killian Jones: "Possibly." he said, shaking his head as the crab came in. The waitress was rather pretty with blonde hair and a petite but pretty face. When she left Killian said "See, that's my trophy wife."  
Aurora: "Shall I inform her of this? You know, so she can make her arrangements?"  
Killian Jones: "Oh of course not. that wouldn't be romantic at all! I'll have to ask her myself...and somehow get a lot of money."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "May the odds be ever in your favor. But if I would have to answer seriously, I would probably move to someplace warm. I rather like the desert."  
Killian Jones: ''I can't stand the desert." he admitted "Too far away from anything green or blue."  
Aurora: "Makes sense," she shrugged. "Most people think I'm insane for liking it."  
Killian Jones: "No I can see it's charm." He admitted "At least Las Vegas has something going for it.'  
Killian Jones: (no it doesn't.)  
Aurora: "Probably not Vegas. For some reason I think someone just took the soul of a hooker and turned her into that city."  
Killian Jones

"I'd like to meet her, then. Sounds like fun if you ask me."  
Aurora: "Here I figured that kind of fun was for the other guy." She took a sip from her red wine. She could tell it was the expensive kind just from the taste.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Hey, same man. Just different sides of me. I've met both."  
Aurora: "I think I like this one better," she nodded.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I think as long as he's not killing anyone i'm fine with either. But he's not allowed to get high without me."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "How is that even possible?"  
Killian Jones: "I'm not sure, but if you don't remember it did it even happen?" He scrunched his eyebrows "Hell, I'm beginning to sound like Jefferson."  
Aurora: Aurora thought back to the dead man who had probably had a good five years of life left in him. "Yes. It still happens."  
Killian Jones: He sobered instantly "Yes, I suppose it does." he easily flipped the crust off of the crab "And I still killed that man whether I remember it or not."  
Aurora: "You can't be blamed for that, and it's not like anyone besides us knows."  
Killian Jones: "That doesn't mean it didn't happen.  
Aurora: "True," she sighed and started on her own meal.  
Killian Jones: He sighed, bringing up his head "Well there's no need to dwell on it. It happened and I can't change it now." he shrugged "However, I will kill him. Somehow without killing myself."  
Aurora: "Good. You told me to just shoot him next time, if there is one, and I won't do that."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "You could just drug his drink-my drink. Never thought I'd say that. Or you could try to knock me out."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes playfully. "You completely missed my point."  
Killian Jones: "Your point is that you wouldn't end my life. If you don't and this keeps going on, I will." He scowled "I'm not suicidal, but I don't put my life in front of everyone else's."  
Aurora: "I'm sure there's a way besides that that you -will- find first. You're brilliant, and there's always another way."  
Killian Jones: He finished off his wine and looked down, his eyes slightly dull "And you don't think I haven't been trying for years?"  
Aurora: "Of course you have. Some things just take more time."  
Killian Jones: "Yes. But it's getting worse now." he said, reminding himself that it was -not- a date after all. He didn't have to be charming. "And it will take over someday, I can feel it."  
Aurora: Aurora reached across the table and rested her hand on his comfortingly. "I hardly know you, and I can already see you're not the kind to give up without a fight."  
Killian Jones: "Without a fight, oh hell no." His eyes gave off their usual fire at the prompt. "I'll try, obviously. And I won't give up, but I might not be able to stop myself next time, see."  
Aurora: "Can you feel it coming on? Or is it just like you wake up later and don't know what happened?"  
Killian Jones: "Depends." he said, shrugging slightly "Usually I just wake up, but sometimes in particularly stressful moments..."  
Aurora: "Ah. I guess that would trigger it," she shrugged. Aurora dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin before setting it on her now empty plate.  
Killian Jones: "Apparently." He agreed before finishing his own plate. He had a strange idea that he really needed to get out before she figured out anything about him that he didn't want to share.  
Aurora: "Are there any funny stories? Like wake up to find your in a house full of cats or something?"  
Killian Jones: "Well..." He thought for a moment "There was one time when I woke up stoned out of my mind and had to go to work... The boss was confused."  
Aurora: Aurora tried her best not to laugh. "I swear I'm laughing at the fact you're so not like that, not that it happened. I bet that was horrible."  
Killian Jones: "Not exactly. I was kind of...well for lack of a better world, very high. I didn't mind much at all."  
Aurora: "I mean when the drugs wore off."  
Killian Jones: "Oh...yes well the boss just kind of stared at me and sent me home. I wasn't fired, so it wasn't all that bad."  
Aurora: "That's good then," she smiled. He paid and they made their way back to the car, a slight chill in the air.  
Killian Jones: He opened the car door for her and slipped into the car. He had a strange but somehow attractive leather jacket on (NO ONE CARES WHAT EBONY IS WEARING) and he looked uncomfortable somehow as if he were afraid of something.  
Aurora: "Is everything alright?" she inquired as he pulled out of the parkinglot.  
Killian Jones: He nodded slowly "Remember when I said sometimes I can feel myself losing control?"  
Aurora: "You feel it now?" she guessed.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "i'm sure it'll be fine...I can usually control myself.'  
Aurora: "As long as you're sure..."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not." He admitted and stopped at the office "You forgot your phone, yes?"  
Aurora: "Yeah. I think it fell out of my pocket yesterday in your office. I don't have a key, so would you mind unlocking the door for me?"  
Killian Jones: He nodded and walked up to his office with her, but as soon as the key hit the door, his expression completely changed to one of mocking. He opened it, now almost completely swagger as he walked, his expression one of more emotion than Kilian would have been able to manage, and yet completely evil. It was just a small smile, but somehow terrifying.  
Aurora: Aurora was looking around the office, so she didn't notice at first. "Aha!" she exclaimed in victory and bent down to grab it.  
Killian Jones: He raised his eyebrow at the key "This is soooo a date." He said, looking at her through his eyelashes.  
Aurora: "Huh?" She raised her eyebrows as she turned to look at him.  
Killian Jones: "You heart me, love." He said, copying his words before. He let out a dramatic sigh "Now, now, where were we?"  
Aurora: That's when it clicked. "Oh. You're that one. -We- were nowhere. -I- was just leaving."  
Killian Jones: "Oh, no we weren't." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him "Oh come on you were having so much fun with...the other one. You need to learn to relax a bit."  
Aurora: "Excuse me for enjoying time with someone who I generally like spending time with," she rolled her eyes. "And I have a bad feeling I won't like what you mean by 'relax'."  
Killian Jones: His expression grew snakelike "Oh there are many ways to relax...'' He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket "And this, is not a suitable way to do it."  
Killian Jones: He reached behind the counter and pulled out a large bag of crystalic stuff. "This, on the other hand, is great for relaxing. You should try a bit."  
Aurora: Her eyebrows shot up. "And what, exactly, is that?"  
Killian Jones: "WOuld you believe me if I said raw sugar? Because you can technically smoke sugar.'  
Aurora: "I'm semi-tempted to try some, not stupid. What is it?"  
Killian Jones: "Well it's either crystal meth or it's sugar! You choose."  
Aurora: Her jaw dropped. "Okay, just put that back. Pot or something I'd consider, hard drugs are -not- happening."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I'm not stupid enough to try the stuff. That'd ruin my natural good looks. However, selling it well-I didn't get enough money to go to the charcoal room by being a surgeon. Well-partly, but that's besides the point."  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. "Pft, what good looks?"  
Killian Jones: "Oh come on, I've seen you loookk at me-at him for years. You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? Oh I noticed and so did he. He's just so cruel that he doesn't give a d***."  
Aurora: "Years? That makes sense since I've only worked here and known him for one year."  
Killian Jones: "Months, maybe." he said, shrugging "It's a bit confusing when you're stuck inside this...well it's confusing as hell, let's say it that way."  
Aurora: All logic told her that she should just leave. Get away from him, but this side intrigued her. "What's it like? Being...trapped inside?"  
Killian Jones: "Maybe you should ask when I'm not?" he said, eyeing the bag of hard drugs carefully, as if he was almost tempted. "It's like revenge. Because as soon as I get out, i'm getting it. And he is going to die if it's the last thing I do. He deserves to die... we could have worked together, you know..."  
Aurora: "Why haven't you then?" No. She didn't want Killian to die. Despite her previous major crush, she really had enjoyed spending time with him.  
Killian Jones: "I haven't figured out how yet. But I have a plan-oh I know something that he doesn't. And it'll work. I know him better than he knows himself because I am the part of him that he doesn't want anyone to see. But they will. They all will."  
Aurora: "I'm guessing your little plan starts with ruining him? I mean if anyone had found out about that patient..."  
Killian Jones: He frowned "Yes, and if you hadn't messed that up...No I don't plan to ruin him, that would ruin my life as well."  
Aurora: "Then what -is- your plan?"  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "I'm not telling you that." How stupid did she think he was?  
Aurora: She shrugged, "Fine, I guess you don't want my help." Obviously she was just trying to play him, but maybe she could be convincing enough...  
Killian Jones: "No. No I don't." He said, shoving the bag of "sugar'' under Killian's dress again. "I would tell you to lave, but you see, i'm always a gentleman."  
Killian Jones: (DESK)  
Aurora: "Yeah, and I'm a bowl of soup," she rolled her eyes.  
Killian Jones: His eyes glittered "Every woman is, are they not?"  
Aurora: She huffed in indignation. "How dare you speak to me like that!"  
Killian Jones: "I was only remarking." Said Killian with a smirk "Now then, are you going to leave or...should I make you.'  
Aurora: Her eyes narrowed. "I would like to see you try."  
Killian Jones: "What are you? 100 pounds? I'd like to see you try to do anything but scream."  
Aurora: "Then what's stopping you?" she challenged.  
Killian Jones: He scruched his eyebrows together. It wasn't in his nature to harm a woman whether she was in his way or not. "Gentleman, remember?" of course that was a lie. Killian was the gentleman, not him. "We are the same person. Two halves of a whole."  
Aurora: Aurora took a step closer to get a better look at his eyes. She was trying to see the difference in them. Being a firm believer of 'eyes are the windows to the soul' she wondered if she could find something out from them. "Yes, I know you are."  
Killian Jones: His eyes were far harder as if he'd experienced far more loss than Killian had, and they weren't as kind. "And therefore you can't dislike one without disliking the whole."  
Aurora: "Who said I disliked one?" In honesty she found him fascinating. Both of them. Together they were like a puzzle she just had to solve.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "I believe you did. Approximately ten minutes ago."  
Aurora: She shrugged, "Well I changed my mind."  
Killian Jones: "Did you now?" He leaned closer until he was close to her nose "And why is that?"  
Aurora: "You're interesting," she admitted, but didn't back away. "Like I just want to...figure you out."  
Killian Jones: "Put together we were a mess." He admitted "And now we're even more of one. Interesting, is it?''  
Aurora: "Very," she nodded.  
Killian Jones: "Is that right? Well we should get to know each other -later-. I do have a plan to go through with."  
Aurora: She purposely glanced down at his lips, then back up to his eyes, like it had been unintentional. Okay, so she was stalling. But what else could she do to help Killian? "You keep saying that yet make no move to leave."  
Killian Jones: he walked to the door, hand on the silver handle. "Checkmate."  
Aurora: She pursed her lips and glared at him. "You won't make this easy, will you?"  
Killian Jones: "Oh believe me, dear, I always make things very, very difficult." He gave her a suggestive grin and closed the door behind him.  
Aurora: Aurora sighed, but let him go. She'd have to talk to Killian about what had happened later. She did make sure to throw the bag of whatever it had been in the garbage on her way out though.  
Killian jones: In the morning, killian had dark circles under his eyes and his hair hasn't been messed with at all. He gave a grave smile to Aurora.  
Aurora: She gave a small smile, "Back to yourself I see."  
Killian jones: "I suppose. I would ask hat happened but Ido have a job to do."  
Aurora: "Later?" she suggested.  
Killian jones: he nodded, his tired blue eyes looking um-tired. "Later." He agreed.  
Killian jones: (...)  
Aurora: (stupid alerts...)  
Aurora: It was lunch time before Aurora found time to talk with him. He was sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria. "Mind if I join you?"  
Killian jones: He shook his head "of course not."  
Aurora: She sat down and there was an awkward silence (ADD ANOTHER TALLY MARK) as she really didn't know what to say.  
Killian jones: (...?) he looke at her "so what did happen last night? I woke up in a rather precarious location."  
Killian jones: (SMURFY... Check. Alerts don't work)  
Killian jones: (-_-)  
Killian jones: (I will chop your dead body into pieces )  
Aurora: (Okay. SORRY YEASH I FORGOT OKAY)  
Aurora: "Well we talked for a while, but then you left and I have no idea where you went afterwards. Why? Where'd you wake up?"  
Killian jones: "At my house... With some strangers."  
Aurora: She cocked an eyebrow. "Do I -want- to know who they were?"  
Killian jones: "no and neither do I..."  
Aurora: Aurora couldn't help but laugh. "Usually when people wake up confused and surrounded by strangers it's because of too much to drink."  
Killian jones: "that's a possible factor as well..."  
Killian jones: "I swear how that man-well-I can take so many risks I'm not sure."  
Aurora: "If my theory is correct then it wouldn't make sense for him not to. I think that he's simply all your negative traits combined. Logically, risk taking can be one of those traits."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "it's been quite a long time since I was..whole I suppose. I do wonder what kind of a man I would be..." he looked down "but I guess it doesn't matter.'  
Aurora: "Hey, you -are- whole. You just have a personality that's split in half. That doesn't make you worth any less."  
Killian Jones: "never said it did! I only meant that most people have bad and good traits, not two personalities. Not that I'd consider myself perfect. How do you explain that?'  
Aurora: She bit her lip. "Hmm...I'm not sure. I guess your normal personality is just you, but all your negative traits kind of formed another one? A more extreme?"  
Killian Jones: "Perhaps." He said, as if pondering "It certainly is an interesting theory. I'd love to test it..."  
Aurora: "How would you go about that?"  
Killian Jones: "Well if I could control the change..." his eyes glowed with something that only a scientist could ever obtain, or a person of great intellegence. It was the yearning of knowlege.  
Aurora: "True. But someone would have to monitor your behavior until you can learn to remember." She had that same spark to her.  
Killian Jones: "Yes...well submitting myself to a mental hospital would most likely work...but I'm nto that insane. I would never get out." He bit his lip "Well I could always take off of work for a while...I have a sister of course, she could monitor me I suppose. Of course she doesn't know about this whole thing... that might be a bit of a shock."  
Aurora: "I could always do it," she shrugged, "I mean I already know, and have met both sides."  
Killian Jones: "Yes but do you not have a life to deal with?" He smiled "I'm sure you could come and inspect the results of course, but I'm not sure it would be smart to both be taking off the same amount of leave..."  
Aurora: "I already told you how boring my life is right now," she scoffed. "This is a big hospital, I don't think anyone would really notice about the leave thing. Come on, when am I going to get this chance again? I find it fascinating."  
Killian Jones: He sighed "I don't want you getting hurt, AUrora..." But he seemed like he was already accepted the idea.  
Aurora: "But...?" she prompted. "I have already dealt with him twice you know..."  
Killian Jones: "But I also don't want Cecily getting hurt. I suppose this is the best way to do this. The only reason I thought of her was because she's coming over at friday night...I will have to make sure I'm fit for that occassion."  
Aurora: "So I guess we should begin monday?" she smiled. "How long should I take off?"  
Killian Jones: "I'm taking off a week. I don't think that should be too much of a problem. i've got a lot of vacation time saved up..." And with that, the deal was set. It was a few days later when he picked her up and brought her to his house. "You'll have the whole top story to yourself if you need to get away. I don't go up there much, anyway." It was a beautiful house-large but with warm furniture and colors that made it beautiful.  
Aurora: "I'll go set my stuff up there," she nodded. "Thank you." Aurora took off up the steps, suitcase in hand.  
Killian Jones: He nodded. He'd cleaned up the house and it actually looked kind of alright. He reached into the cabinet for a couple pills but then realized that he wouldn't be taking them. The thought of this settled in his stomach and made him sick, but she'd already taken off of work and he couldn't back down now. As soon as she came back now he said "The pills work for about 10 hours at most and I haven't taken any for at least that long. It shouldn't take too long."  
Aurora: "And please remind me, what signs exactly am I looking for?"  
Killian Jones: "i'm not sure. I'm just hoping that you can get some information and some more about the traits that this personality has."  
Aurora: "Alright. But if you wake up in bed naked with me then I'm not explaining," she teased.  
Aurora: Then was mortified at the fact she'd actually said it.  
Killian Jones: He laughed "I do hope yo'ull have more self-control than that. I know I'm amazing, but do control yourself."  
Aurora: "It won't be that hard," she laughed.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head but froze for a moment, swallowing "Alright, then...be careful, will you?"  
Aurora: "I'll be fine," she smiled sincerely. It was really sweet of him to care though, and she couldn't help blushing a little at the fact that he did.  
Killian Jones: He held up a finger as if to pause her and then his entire demeanor changed. It was like he was a completely different person. He really did look like the druggie that he'd proven to be. "Were you waiting for something, little dove?"  
Aurora: "You don't remember what he does either, do you?" she inquired.  
Killian Jones: "Mmm, sometimes, if I'm trying. Why...?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, "You really don't know why I'm here."  
Killian Jones: "No, ut you should tell me before my overactive imagination gets interesting."  
Aurora: "I would rather see what you can come up with," she purred.  
Killian Jones: "I see..." he raised an eyebrow "But it's so much fun for you to imagine it for yourself..."  
Aurora: Aurora stepped closer. "But why imagine when I can actually find out?"  
Killian Jones: "When you tell me why you're trying to play me like a CD. Not that I generally mind a woman taking control, but I know when I'm being used."  
Aurora: "You asked why I was here. It was because he invited me to find out -all- I can about you. I figure there's more than one way to do that," she shrugged in fake innocence. She wouldn't really do anything, but she was learning about his personality. "It's not like I'd get the chance with him."  
Killian Jones: "Probably not." Agreed Hook "He's far too innocent."  
Aurora: "It's a tad annoying," she agreed.  
Killian jones: "And why are you still trying to play me? I'm not easily fooled-you know. Not in my line of business."  
Aurora: "Why do you think I'm trying to play you?"  
Killian jones: "because you would have never said that. You fine him endearing. I know this..."  
Aurora: "I may find him endearing, but that doesn't mean he can't be annoying occasionally."  
Killian jones: "I'm sure. But you haven't crushed on him for a year because you find his most prominent trait annoying."  
Aurora: "You're good," she nodded. "But I'm still not telling you why I'm here."  
Killian jones: "no no, let me guess." He narrowed his eyes in thinking. He knew that he was just as smart as Killian, but in different ways. She'd said that they were trying to learn more about him... "You're curious. Not just him. You want to understand..."  
Aurora: "You're partly right. I do want to understand, but I'm also curious about who exactly you are."  
Killian jones: "I wasn't done. You want to learn about me because we are two halves of a whole. You've never seen anything like it, have you?"  
Aurora: "Not at all," she admitted. "What does it matter though?"  
Killian jones: "You're an open book. And because if you woke up to find two beautiful woman gone and one in there place, you might be as confused."  
Aurora: She had -no- idea what he was talking about. "Huh  
Aurora: ?"  
Killian jones: "Mm. Nothing. I had quite a night last night  
Aurora: "So I heard. I bet hear that it was also rather awkward for Killian. It's odd referring to you both by the same name. Is there something you'd rather me address you as?"  
Killian jones: He smirked "hook if you like. Yes, that'll do. Argh I'm a pirate."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Pirates are hot. Especially when they're being played by Johnny Depp."  
Killian jones: "I'll play a pirate of you'll be first mate."  
Aurora: "Sounds like a party boat to me."  
Killian jones: "When it's a party I'm always captain." He said, grinning as if he was amused.  
Killian Jones: He reached under the cabinet and pulled out a couple of the pills that were supposed to keep him under control and popped them. It wasn't like they worked anymore anyway, but they did act as one hell of a mind-number.  
Aurora: "What's that?" she inquired.  
Killian Jones: "The stuff that's supposed to shut me up."  
Aurora: "Yet you take it?"  
Killian Jones: "It doesn't work." He explained, rolling his eyes "or I would stay away from the stuff like kryptonite."  
Aurora: "How do you surface? Like do you make a conscience decision to, or is it just random?"  
Killian Jones: "It's pretty much as random as it is for him. I feel an opening-whether it's stress or drunkenness or anger."  
Aurora: "Ah, the more primal emotions," she nodded.  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Well the more intense anger. When he gets lost in something it's easier to sneak through."  
Killian Jones: *feelings not anger*  
Aurora: "Makes sense," she shrugged. "I'm guessing you're going to try and stay eventually though?"  
Killian Jones: "Eventually, maybe. But I'm not just going to try. I'm going to destroy every semblence of him and I know how. He really shouldn't have gotten a PHd."  
Aurora: "I'm pretty sure how to destroy a man isn't something they teach in college. How are you going to do it?" She was fascinated. He was so much different. She wondered at all of it. How he got like this. What caused it. Even at the personality of Hook. It made so little and perfect sense at the same time!  
Killian Jones: ''I told you, i'm not interested in dispensing that information. I will have to survive for now." He shrugged "Sororities and nightclubs..I could do worse."  
Aurora: "Oh yes. Living as a drunken man-whore. You could do worse," she gave him a condescending look.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I like to think of it as living in a delightfully fuzzy world with a couple beautiful girls."  
Aurora: "Man-whore," she sing-songed.  
Killian Jones: "Hey, there are people who wish they could pick up a date."  
Aurora: "Comparison to others does not lessen your actions."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not trying to justify them either. I  
Killian Jones: 'm also a drug dealer, a drug addict and an alcoholic. To hell if I care."  
Aurora: "Why -don't- you care though? That doesn't make sense to me."  
Killian Jones: "Yolo." he said, reciting the quote that he hated. "No, actually I just don't believe in living low."  
Aurora: "Well that 'living high' is going to get you killed," she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Death doesn't bother me. Everyone else around here seems to do it. So will I-but I'm not afraid of it."  
Aurora: She mused on that for a moment. "It is a part of life."  
Killian Jones: "it is. And if everyone else goes through it, what makes you think that you shouldn't? And why later than sooner anyway? All the good die young and I don't know about you, but I'm interested in seeing them again." He seemed more Killian than Hook for a moment, but then he said "You know, I came up with a brilliant excuse for being a manwhore. I'll have to remember that one." It was true of course-he needed to see Milah again. But GOld would die first.  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "And that excuse would be...?"  
Killian Jones: "Because everyone else dies so why the hell not?" He said, not as happy as the moment before.  
Aurora: "Because that's not all there is to it," she observed.  
Killian Jones: "Is that right? Then why don't you tell me more about it." he said sarcastically.  
Aurora: "I haven't figured that part out yet, but I do have time to do so. I'm staying here you know."  
Killian Jones: "Is that interesting. Did he actually find someone to stay over? Interesting."  
Aurora: "Interesting?" Aurora raised an eyebrow.  
Killian Jones: "It is. He hasn't had a bed buddy since...hmmm... oh yes, that one fiance he had." He rolled his eyes as if Milah was no big deal, but she'd been his too...that was when they had been one and they'd both loved her with everything. She, on the other hand didn't need to know that and he was a good liar.  
Aurora: Aurora glared. "It's -not- like that. It is a purely scientific partnership arrangement. The fact that you'd even think-"  
Killian Jones: "Scientific, hmm? Oh yes, well i'm a science man. I just study a different type of science... Chemistry mostly, but health was fun."  
Aurora: "-Not- a 'bed buddy'," she grumbled again with a glare.  
Killian Jones: "Too bad. He's good, believe me." He shrugged "What can I say, you wanted to get to know me, yes?"  
Aurora: "And -how- would you know that?"  
Killian Jones: "Same person, remember?"  
Aurora: "Well then it sounds like you're just a bit cocky."  
Killian Jones: "Just a bit." He said, shrugging "But hey, I never said I was humble. And the second I do you can start laughing."  
Aurora: "My reaction would probably be more along the lines of 'oh, hi Killian.'"  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes "Believe me, he's not either. We're brilliant and we know it. Of course...He doesn't realize why this is happening and I do. I'm smarter in my own way."  
Aurora: "Which is odd. I would think you'd both be equally intelligent."  
Killian Jones: "You would think, wouldn't you? But evil always is smarter because you know what to do with it. Now I wouldn't call myself evil, but I'm not afraid to do what I have to either."  
Aurora: "I don't think anyone is truly evil. We all have good and bad inside of us, so you must have good as well."  
Killian Jones: "But if he's the good one then what am I?"  
Aurora: "The darker side to him I guess, but you yourself are not all bad either."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not sure I'm darker than him. He definitely doesn't feel negative emotions quite as strongly, I don't think."  
Aurora: "Odd," she nodded, turning that bit of information over in her mind.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "And there are other...differences that we could always try out together."  
Aurora: Aurora snapped back to the present. "Differences? Like?"  
Killian Jones: "I was thinking technique. And experience."  
Aurora: Her eyes widened. "Oh you meant that."  
Killian Jones: "No I meant at making magical potions that ruin the world, what did you think?"  
Aurora: "Wasn't really thinking, honestly," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: "Where was your mind?" he said, raising an eyebrow with a suggestive grin  
Aurora: "A place yours has never been as it was away from the gutter," she smiled back.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Was that supposed to hurt, darling?"  
Aurora: "Not particularly, just stating a fact."  
Killian Jones: "hmm, well you're probably right." He shrugged as if he didn't care one way or another "But I can't think of a better place, after all. You can find a -lot- of interesting things in a gutter."  
Aurora: Her mind flashed to all those daydreams she would never admit to having from over the past year and she started turning really red. "Still not a place I'd like to go."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged and said "D*mn...see you later, my dear. It seems your little friend wants to come in for a visit."  
Aurora: "Good," she smiled, glad she wouldn't have to continue with the conversation.  
Killian Jones: He scowled but his face relaxed and his blue eyes became more warm. "Aurora." he said, sounding almost confused "...what did I take?" His mind was fuzzy and he was having trouble thinking straight.  
Aurora: "The pills that are supposed to keep Hook away," she answered.  
Killian Jones: "I see." He said, deciding that it would be a good idea to sit down "Yes well you're not supposed to take this many I don't think..."  
Aurora: She sat next to him. "Why didn't you tell me the pills didn't work?"  
Killian Jones: "Because they used to." He muttered "And now they don't."  
Aurora: She gave him that I'm concerned-but-not-happy look that seems to be genetically programed into all women. "You should probably sleep it off."  
Killian Jones: "Probably." He agreed "You know, I really should get a stronger perscription, but see...if I did that I'd have to admit I had a problem and would probably get fired."  
Aurora: "True, which wouldn't be good. We'll figure it out, okay?"  
Killian Jones: He nodded, his eyes almost completely overtaken by over-large pupils. He was obviously very, very high but unlike Hook he didn't like the feeling one bit.  
Aurora: Aurora stood and held out her hand. "Here, let me help you. I don't think you can get to your room on your own."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head and stood up, a bit shakily but he still had control. "I can get there on my own, but thank you."  
Aurora: She looked at him doubtfully. "I guess..."  
Killian Jones: He managed to get up to his room without any problems and mentally decided that he did have to get a stronger perscription before Hook actually took over his life. But sleep took him before he had a chance to finish the thought.  
Aurora: Aurora let him sleep the next morning and had breakfast all ready when he finally did wake up. "Good morning."  
Killian jones: He woke up at he voice, his hair completely messy and delightfully so. He rubbed his eyes an said "morning, Aurora." He looked at the ood with a smile "I'm not used to having breakfast."  
Aurora: "Which isn't good for you," she pointed out.  
Killian jones: "I don't exactly haw time. I do work far earlier than it is convenient to make breakfast."  
Aurora: (g2g for 45 min, sorry)  
Killian jones: (kk)  
Killian jones: (It has been 46 minutes. I expected more than this)  
Aurora: "Well it's a good thing I'm here for a bit then."  
Killian Jones: he thought of Milah and how she'd always made sure he'd eaten breakfast because he'd always preferred running out without anything to eat. He didn't feel the expected pang of sadness at the thought of her, but now that he thought of it...he never really did anymore. But... if he focused on her long enough he could almost make himself believe that her features were sharper and that she was taller, her hair darker and eyes greener. Almost. His expression must have shifted to something like sadness but he quickly changed it and said "Thank you, Aurora."  
Aurora: She misinterpreted the look. "Hey, we will figure this out," she reassured him.  
Killian Jones: He nodded, quickly hiding his discomfort at her confusion. "My life has been like this for a while now, I'm used to it. As it is I believe I'm going to go to try to get a stronger perscription. I'm going to go to a friend of mine... it shouldn't damage my reputation if he doesn't tell anyone."  
Aurora: "That's a good start," she smiled. "Want to talk about what happened last night?"  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Yes what happened?"  
Aurora: "Well he seemed rather amused by me staying here," she commented as she took a sip of her tea.  
Killian Jones: "I see..." He sat up, exposing nothing but the clothes he'd worn the day before "The only thing I know about the situation is that he'd taken a few more of the pills than he was meant to. When exactly did taht come into play?'  
Aurora: "It was one of the first things he did. He then spent the rest of the time bragging about how he was going to destroy you and hitting on me. He's rather perverted."  
Killian Jones: "Is he?" said Killian, looking amused "How do you explain that?"  
Aurora: "No idea, but I think you have a much dirtier mind than you admit to."  
Killian Jones: "I am a man, I think a lot of things, but they don't come out of my mouth. Not for the life of me..."  
Aurora: "Well apparently that filter disappears. I did not need to know how good you apparently are."  
Killian Jones: He nearly spit out his orange juice "I promise, my mind isn't that dirty without the filter..."  
Aurora: Aurora burst out laughing. "I have to say it was entertaining seeing you so...un-you."  
Killian Jones: "I don't think I'll actually like seeing that if I ever get the chance." He pulled back the covers and stood up after finishing his pancake and said "Do you mind coming with me to see Jefferson or do you want to stay here?"  
Aurora: She shrugged, "I don't mind going if you want me to."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "It's not really a preference. It's your choice." He came back a few minutes later with a black button-up jacket and jeans that made him way too attractive.  
Aurora: Aurora's jaw practically dropped. She'd never seen him outside of his uniform and...damn...Her eyes ran over him before she snapped back into sanity. "Yeah, it's fine. I mean I'll go," she shrugged, blushing furiously.  
Killian Jones: He noticed her blush but didn't understand why she would be blushing. It was as if he'd come out of the room naked or something the way her cheeks turned cherry. He smiled at her warmly and said "Well then. Let's go." As soon as they arrived it was obvious that Jefferson wasn't exactly a normal person. The house he lived in had a sign that said "Welcome to wonderland" And it looked as if it were rotted to it's spot.  
Aurora: "What kind of 'friend' is this?" she asked as she saw the house.  
Killian Jones: "Ah... well let's just say that if he did tell anyone they wouldn't believe him anyway."  
Killian Jones: He opened the door and a ruffled, and yet extremely handsome man opened the door and grinned at Killian. "Killian! Great to see you..."  
Aurora: "Hello," Aurora smiled at the man a bit hesitantly.  
Killian Jones: Jefferson seemed a bit insane but not exactly horrible. He walked into the house, obviously meaning for them to follow. Killian shook his head but he looked slightly nervous "So Jefferson what exactly are we doing?"  
Aurora: "Just going to run some tests to see what's going on. Then we'll see what I can do," Jefferson answered.  
Killian Jones: He nodded, sitting down in a chair. He felt a tiny urgency in the back of his head but he tried to hold it off. This was -not- the time for Hook to be coming in...  
Aurora: Jefferson took out an interesting looking hat with a lot of wires. "Simple brain scan," he nodded and tapped the top of it.  
Killian Jones: His eyes widened "Jefferson, what the -hell- is that..."  
Aurora: "You're the one with the insane other personality, do you want to question my methods or just go with it?"  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Touche..."  
Aurora: Jefferson placed the hat on his head and pressed a few buttons. "I'll be right back. I just have to go get the results!" He took off into another room.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "This man..." he muttered "Is f- insane."  
Aurora: "I'm pretty sure he shouldn't be able to get results that fast..." Aurora looked confused.  
Killian Jones: "Knowing Jefferson this hat isn't completely legal.''  
Aurora: "You don't seem to be complaining," Jefferson retorted as he came back with a paper in his hand.  
Killian Jones: He stared at Jefferson, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold onto control forever. "So then...what is it?"  
Aurora: "Well whatever it is it's getting worse. You need a new prescription though. Even upping the dosage won't do it."  
Killian Jones: He sighed, his worries being confirmed "Alright...?"  
Killian Jones: But he couldn't hold on forever adn he felt his control slipping from his fingertips. He let out a small startled grunt before Hook claimed his rightful place. "Oh and I'm not insane."  
Aurora: "Hello, Hook," Aurora sighed. "Hook?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow.  
Killian Jones: Hook shrugged "I found it a fitting name. Oh she didn't tell you that story? Probably a good thing..."  
Aurora: "You two know each other well I take it?" Jefferson looked between them with a smirk. "No!" Aurora instantly answered.  
Killian Jones: "No but if you want to tell me more about yourself I'd be the most attentive pupil imaginable."  
Aurora: Jefferson facepalmed. "Out. Both of you. I don't need you screwing on my couch...again."  
Killian Jones: "Again?" Asked Hook "Oh...were you doing something important? Sorry...I suppose you'll have a new perscription by the time I get back. I always do enjoy a new expression."  
Killian Jones: * prescription*  
Aurora: Jefferson sighed and Aurora heard him mutter, "I don't know why I know you," as he left the room.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged and walked out "Ah, I see i've been relieved of my less than amazing house arrest. We should go somewhere."  
Aurora: Aurora cocked an eyebrow. "Where do you have in mind?"  
Killian Jones: "Oh there are a lot of places that we could go. Most of them are not legal, but I know a few bars around here."  
Aurora: "I've never actually been to a bar before," she mused. Her job was to find out about him, so watching him in what she assumed was his natural habitat would probably be the best course of action...  
Killian Jones: "Oh then it is a must." He said, a tawdry smile on his face. He unbuttoned the coat slightly and said "Well then. Let's go."  
Aurora: Her eyes instantly were drawn to the motion, and she blushed again as she thought just how good he looked in that coat. It should be illegal for men to own things that made them -that- freaking attractive, she thought. "R-right. Of course."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow and followed her eyes to the cut in his chest from the jacket. He smirked and said "Like what you're seeing, love?"  
Aurora: She immediately looked away. "Just shut up," she muttered.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged and zipped his mouth, throwing the key out of the convertable. And he didn't even talk until they got to the bar... (no it wasn't a topless bar, though he was horribly tempted) "You're lucky. I could have brought you to no-bras allowed."  
Aurora: "I think you're lucky you didn't because if you did I would have hogtied you to the car and dragged you home," she smiled sweetly.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Good luck with that miss-salads-and-100 pounds." He raked his eyes up and down her figure as if he didn't mind one bit "Well let's go then, shall we?" They walked into the bar.  
Aurora: Aurora instantly didn't like it at all. It smelled like smoke and drunk people, which matched the atmosphere completely. "And you come to this place because you -enjoy- it?"  
Killian Jones: "Of coures not. I'm not insane. If I were going to actually come to a bar that I liked it would not smell like this." He wrinkled his nose in disgust "I came here because I promised to be here."  
Aurora: "Promised who?" Aurora asked.  
Killian Jones: "Well not exactly a friend." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and brought it to his lips. "I had to get here early because they don't like to be kept waiting."  
Aurora: "They who?" Aurora asked right as someone walked up to Hook. The man looked ragged, was missing quite a few teeth and was twitching a bit.  
Killian Jones: "They them." Said Hook, stiffening considerably "Do you have the money or am I going to have to knock you out? You do have the money do you not?" He looked as if that was all he cared about...  
Aurora: "'course I do man," the man laughed a bit psycho-ly in Aurora's opinion. The man pulled out an envelope. "You got the stuff?"  
Killian Jones: "No, I forgot it." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He handed him a small bag of the 'sugar' from earlier and pushed him away as if the man disgusted him. The envelope was fat with money.  
Aurora: The man turned his 'smile' towards Aurora. "Pretty lady you got there." Aurora felt uncomfortable, and was about to say something, but how did one say 'come near me and I will chop your head off and impale it with your own foot' in a polte way?  
Aurora: *polite  
Killian Jones: He looked at her "Mmm, she's not mine." He shrugged and looked at him with the coldest glare she'd ever seen. It didn't fit his face in the slightest, or at least not the person she knew.  
Aurora: The man quickly scampered away. "Thank you," Aurora muttered and looked up at him. She was not prepared. She was glad that glare wasn't turned on her, but...dang...Why was that so hot?  
Killian Jones: His expression warmed and he said "Of course. You don't want that type of man believing he can have you. It's not safe."  
Aurora: "You know you could get arrested for selling him that, right?"  
Killian Jones: "Yes, and unless you're telling anyone I don't think I'll have that problem." He gave her a glare, but it wasn't nearly as harsh as the one before and it lessened quickly "Now I'm going to have a drink unless you want to go already."  
Aurora: Yes. "No, go ahead." I'm here to observe anyway...  
Killian Jones: He ordered himself a glass of rum and said "Do you want anything?"  
Aurora: "I don't drink," she declined politely.  
Killian Jones: He nodded but ordered her ice water out of politeness. "So what were you doing at the mad hatter's?"  
Aurora: "Appropriate nickname. And I was there because you invited me."  
Killian Jones: "Oh really?" Asked Hook sarcasitcally "And I thought it was because you wanted a date." He looked at her dryly "I meant why."  
Aurora: "Because you invited me," she replied with a grin. "You're -so- smart. Figure it out."  
Killian Jones: "I know that it's because of some sort of medication but I wasn't sure what it was for, though now that I say it alloud it's quite obvious." He narrowed his eyes in thought "Though he should know by now that it won't help him." He wrote down something in a napkin, an adress and handed it to her "WHen he comes back, you should go there."  
Aurora: She looked at it in confusion for a moment before tucking it away in her purse. "Alright, I'll give it to him. I'm not stupid enough to go somewhere without finding out where it actually is first."  
Killian Jones: "What, you don't trust me? And you do him? You don't even know anything about him."  
Aurora: "I do know


	18. SherlockWatson

Aurora: 30. [5:35:05 PM] Sarah Taylor: Killian is a recovering drug addict and Aurora is his caretaker. She has to follow him wherever he goes to make sure he doesn't fall back into the addiction. Killian is a consultant detective, however, and keeping him safe might be harder than she believed at first. (basically Sherlock and Watson)  
Killian Jones: Belle walked up to her, a file in hand. "We've got another assignment for you! Your last was a great success but this is a much harder assignment..."  
Aurora: Aurora smiled. "Then I'm glad that you trust me with it. Who am I assigned to this time?"  
Killian Jones: "His name is Killian Jones. He's a consultant detective and a former heroin addict."  
Aurora: "Consultant detective?"  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Urm...yes, he's not payed but apparently he's quite brilliant."  
Aurora: "It's a shame when the smart ones fall into that type of thing."  
Killian Jones: She nodded "It is, which is why his ex-wife hired someone to help him..."  
Aurora: "Ah. Then I'm happy to. Possibly the relationship could be fixed once he's alright again?"  
Killian Jones: "Possibly." Smiled Belle "Well he lives in Las Vegas, Nevada so you might want to pack some summer clothes."  
Aurora: "Alright. Thanks for letting me know," Aurora smiled and took the file before heading off.  
Killian Jones: Killian on the other hand was not liking withdrawl much. It didn't affect him like it did a lot of other people but he was slightly shaky and he couldn't stand the distraction. There were so many other things going around that he couldn't focus on-like when a woman knocked on the door. He could tell by the pressure that she must have been in her mid twenties and she was trying to be polite.  
Aurora: When he opened the door Aurora made sure to try and be as friendly as possible. First impressions were important. "Hello, Mr. Jones. I'm Aurora."  
Killian Jones: He nodded, not caring that he looked like crap. Usually he would, but he wasn't in the mood-especially not when milah had sent this...idiot. He closed the door on her.  
Aurora: Aurora sighed. Belle was right. This wasn't going to be an easy one. She unlocked the door with the key Milah had provided. "Now that was rather rude."  
Killian Jones: He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, his sunken eyes looking tired and cold. "I believe you're used to that in your line of business, milady. I am sorry."  
Aurora: He was right. He was also the first to apologize. "Forgiven. Now, I believe we got off on the wrong note. Aurora Tam, lovely to meet you," she went up and offered her hand.  
Killian Jones: He looked at her hand, the hands thin and beautiful. He would guess somewhere from 25-26, probably a good fit for him as he was 27. He didn't know what the requirements were for a whatever-the-hell she was but he didn't really care. "Aurora Tam...Interesting name." Looking at her phone, he could see that it was glowing, she had been recently talking to someone apparently, so she couldn't be a completely social outcast. "If we have to do this you'll do." Her smile was not false and she was obviously kind, she would have to do.  
Killian Jones: '  
Aurora: "Well it's a better reception than I'm use to," she gave a small laugh. This was...starting better than she had hoped.  
Killian Jones: By her body language she was ready for him to do something crazy, as if one of them had hit her before. In fact he could see a mark on her arm that was probably about 6 months ago. "It's been 3 months since you've had your last patient, yes? And that took around 4 months, yes?" She was like an open book "That won't do, I do have a life, you know."  
Aurora: Her eyes widened in surprise. "So I see you're competent with google."  
Killian Jones: "No. It's obvious. If you're going to wear cuts in your arm... you're obviously quite social, you don't have enough enemies for that cut to be from an enemy and it isn't a self-inflicted injury. If it where it would be more fluid, but it's more of a jagged cut as if they threw a knife from about 4 feet away... And It's about 4 months old, which is a month older than your last case, but there are no more, meaning that they must have gotten better but you feared that they would not. It was a late healing... Interesting."  
Aurora: She was...highly impressed. "That's...well that's impressive. How'd you do that?"  
Killian Jones: "Easy. You don't observe right." He tapped his finger on the desk quickly "Just like every other person on the planet"  
Aurora: "Except you?" she looked sceptical.  
Killian Jones: "Yes." He said, rolling his eyes "Of course, you're right, I could have looked you up on google, I could be insane.'  
Aurora: "You'll have to excuse my skepticism. You are a former heroin addict."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "And you can't say you haven't tried anything before." He could tell that though she was a sceptic, she'd tried marujuana before and she hadn't liked it, so she didn't understand the addictoin to it. "I didn't do it for the feeling, you know."  
Aurora: "I -haven't- tried anything before," she pointed out. That one time in high school couldn't count. It was so long ago, and it wasn't any hard drugs.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Open book my dear. You have, once...of course you weren't fond of it, were you?"  
Aurora: "Once in high school and it wasn't anything hard. How could you -possibly- know that?"  
Killian Jones: "It's obvious the way you look at me. YOu don't understand addiction and the only way you could possibly know that is if you'd tried it before. However, you couldn't have enjoyed it."  
Aurora: She paused. That made perfect sense. Why did she think of that? "You're good."  
Killian Jones: "So I am." He agreed with a smirk "However, you're missing the point. I am a former heroin user, but not nessesarily an addict. I used it because it focuses your senses. It was useful for finding murders as i'm sure you know."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, "I have never heard of it used for -that- purpose before. Surely you could figure it out without the help of such substances?"  
Killian Jones: "Of course, but not far as accurately." He shrugged, tapping his foot on the ground rapidly. perhaps he had adhd? He sighed "It's not as easy, but I'll continue with the jo, yes."  
Aurora: "That's great! You know it's good for a recovering addict to return to previous engagements," she smiled much like a teacher.  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes "No-I know that the only thing I'm interested in is my job. If I didn't do that I'd go insane."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should have used the word activities instead?"  
Killian Jones: "I don't care about recovering. I care about getting back to my work. If you can help me do that then I'll let you stay."  
Aurora: She was glad. That would be what was good for him. "Then that is what I shall assist with."  
Killian Jones: "Good. I dont know why the hell Milah had to hire you, but I suppose if we get any good out of this it'll do." He might have been attractive if he wasn't so rough.  
Aurora: "I would assume it's because she cares about you."  
Killian Jones: He lookked up at her through black eyelashes "I doubt that. You don't know the woman." No-he did know that she loved him, well if he believed in love "Besides, love is a chemical bond, it's nt real, it's pheremones."  
Aurora: "How romantic," she rolled her eyes.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I'm not the romantic tyle. haven't been for a long time. Logically, there is no use for love, it is merely for the species to develop." His blue eyes looked cold and calculating as if there was no soul behind it. "I don't see the point."  
Aurora: Aurora wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "I'm glad to have met you, but it's starting to get late, so I'm going to head to my hotel and check in."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Then I will see you in the morning, of course milady."  
Aurora: "Tomorrow it is," she nodded back, before heading out.  
Killian Jones: Belle called her back at the hotel "So how's Killian Jones?"  
Aurora: "He's...interesting," she answered as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
Killian Jones: "Interesting? How?"  
Aurora: "Well...He's brilliant. Really brilliant. And he's not...rejecting my being here like they usually do at first."  
Killian jones: "Yes... His ex-wife said that he might. Oh yes you could call her if you need help  
Aurora: "He's actually being pretty cooperative."  
Killian jones: "Really? Well I'll give you the number just in case." She told her the number. "We'll call me tomorrow! I'm interested in this case."  
Aurora: "Alright. See you then...sort of," Aurora laughed. "I guess it's more hear from."  
Killian Jones: The next morning Killian had left the door open and he had another cup of tea next to him exactly the way Aurora liked it.  
Aurora: She found it odd that the door was open, but went in anyway. "Expecting someone?" she raised an eyebrow at the tea.  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Only you."  
Aurora: "Ah," she sat across from him and carefully took a small sip of tea to test it. "How'd you know the way I like my tea?"  
Killian Jones: He smiled mischeviously "You shoud really stop asking questions. It would be too confusing for your puny mind.  
Aurora: "You're not Loki. And something you should know about me is that I constantly asked questions, but -obviously- you already knew that."  
Killian Jones: "Obviously. You should really guard youself, more, you're like a newspaper. Anyone who has a minute of time can read you." He shook his head "I do have job today. You will be coming with me, yes?"  
Aurora: "Of course. Where are you going?"  
Killian Jones: He took a sip of his tea. He looked better that day, the circles under his eyes lighter and his hair slightly less ruffled, but he still didn't look good, like a handsome man who had been sick for several months and had no hope of getting better.  
Aurora: She studied him closely. He wasn't like what she was use to, and that made her wonder how to approach the situation. It was like she hoped the answers would just appear as she looked.  
Killian Jones: Killian saw her looking at him but didn't take any notice. He knew that observing someone can tell you a lot about them. He looked at her, his blue eyes meeting hers. The sunlight hit her features, and it struck her that he was beautiful. Her nose wasn't too long and her eyes were large as were her lips. Classically, she had anything that someone would look for. Not that he was looking anymore. Milah was the last.  
Aurora: "What's my favorite colour?" she asked the first thing that popped into her head. Just to see if he had figured it out.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "I'm not a mindreader. If I knew you for several days I could deduce that, but it's too soon to tell. Ask me in a week."  
Aurora: "I was starting to wonder," she laughed.  
Killian Jones: He bit his bottom lip for a moment and decided that if he was going to get back to work he needed to look presentable. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll be down in a moment."  
Aurora: She nodded and busied herself looking around the apartment while she waited. It was a rather interesting place to be honest. Papers, books, and knick knacks littered every surface and she wondered at the story behind most of them.  
Killian Jones: It had only been a few minutes when Aurora's phone rang: Milah O'donoghue  
Aurora: "Hello?" she answered.  
Killian Jones: Milah frowned into the phone "Hello...I don't mean to bother you... Killian never answers my calls, I just wanted to know how he was."  
Aurora: "Ah, he's doing well. He's definitely more advanced in his recuperation than some of my other clients. I believe in good time he will be just find," Aurora reassured her.  
Killian Jones: She smiled "Thank you... You should know something about Killian... he always seems five times better than he is. He'll pretend that he's alright and he'll dig himself into his work but he's not okay. He's not your normal client.."  
Aurora: Aurora let this process for a moment. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be careful to keep an extra close eye on him."  
Killian Jones: She nodded "I'm sorry for bothering you." She said again and hung up  
Killian Jones: Killian came down, looking considerably better, though still pale. "Well then. Ready?"  
Aurora: "Allons-y," she smiled as she put her phone back in her purse.  
Killian Jones: "Allonsy-y Alonso." He agreed, thinking of all of the implications that this comment would have that she wouldn't pick up on. He walked to his car which was a sleek black convertible and slid into the front seat and began driving "So, then. Tell me, have you ever been to a crime scene." He instantly knew that she hadn't, but he had to come up with conversation somehow.  
Aurora: "Not in person. Though I'm interested to see the psychological side of it."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "It should be an easy case, I'm fairly sure I already know who did it." He scowled "Boring as hell but I had to do something."  
Aurora: "How do you know who did it? We haven't even seen the scene yet!" she laughed.  
Killian Jones: "I read the case. They had all of the clues but they couldn't put it together."  
Aurora: "Oh. So great-and-wise one, who did it?  
Killian Jones: "Well...His ex-wife wasn't there at the time but it's obvious that she payed someone to murder them. The fingerprints were from a man, probably about 40 years of age and the footprints were at least 200 pounds, leading us to guess that he was about 6 foot tall. There is a murder-for-hire in the area. Well they don't know that's what he is but it's obvious really-and his wife wasn't mourning his death. So you would think that was the killer, yes? But it's not. It was actually the woman that he was cheating with on his wife, Joelie King. Of course the police don't know that she was cheeting but she was. There was a tube of lipstick in his bedroom that obviously wasn't his wife's, it didn't fit her skin-tone at all. And so she called the murder-for hire and framed the wife who she gave concert tickets to to get her out of the area. Tah-da."  
Killian Jones: "Far too simple. I generally only take cases that I can't figure out in two minutes." He scowled slightly  
Aurora: "Wait..." Aurora tried to follow, but she was hopelessly lost when he finished. "-Who- did it?"  
Killian Jones: "Do keep up, Aurora. It was the woman that he was cheating with."  
Aurora: "Then don't talk so fast when there's so many crazy links. Who's this Joelie?"  
Killian Jones: "Well Joely is the one who killed him." He said as if she was the most stupid thing on earth "Obviously. She was teh one that he was cheating with, and who gave the concert tickets to his wife so that she would be out-of-state when she hired someone to kill him." He was speaking a little bit slower.  
Aurora: "Well...I guess that makes sense. I wonder how fascinating her psych would be..." Aurora mused.  
Killian Jones: "Mmm, I guess we'll see." He said, shaking his head. "It's far too easy, though...She didn't seem so simple, I'm confused on why she let me catch her." He looked concentrated but when he almost crashed into someone he focused on the road again. Damnit, he wasn't used to only being able to focus on one thing. He'd been able to focus on more than one thing at once, and though the heroin had a strange effect on his body, making it somewhat emotionless unless on the drug, he wanted it more than anything. He swallowed hard and said nothing  
Aurora: Aurora had instinctively grabbed onto his shoulder when he almost crashed. "Uh..sorry," she said awkwardly as she let go as she calmed down.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "It's fine. You weren't out of line." He realized that most of her clients must have been distant, or at least hard to get close to "Most of your clients are far worse aren't they?"  
Killian Jones: "Not that i'm not bad, but I can function."  
Aurora: "Yeah. I remember that I once walked by one of my client's and just barely brushed his arm and he flipped out. I couldn't get him to come out of the fetal position all night."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "Who the hell have you been dealing with?" He looked like he would have laughed but the amusement faded out of his face far too quickly. "You know what I don't want to know...what was he addicted to?"  
Aurora: "Acid," she answered. "Later he told me he snuck some and thought I was the troll version of his sister come to eat him."  
Killian Jones: He llooked at her, feeling as if he should be amused but not being able to muster the ability. "You don't have to worry about that with me. I swear, I don't have a troll version of my sister."  
Aurora: "Then you must not have a sister."  
Killian Jones: The corner of his lips stretched upwards slightly but he didn't smile for more than half a second before resuming his neutral expression. "No. I do, but we've never been close."  
Aurora: "Ah. Sounds like the prime sibling arrangement from what I've heard."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "It was fine, no better than any other arrangement."  
Aurora: "I wouldn't know. Only child," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: He stopped at a parking lot, looking like he was made of stone yet again. He didn't show any emotion on his face whatsoever. A blonde woman came stalking up to him "Killian? It's been forever since you took part in a case." He shrugged and looked away which made her scowl at him with slight concern.  
Aurora: "Well since you probably know what I had for lunch three days ago, I assume you can find the body. Or whatever it is you look at," Emma answered.  
Killian Jones: He nodded and walked over to the body. Emma looked at Aurora "What's going on with him? One moment he's mr. Guyliner innuendo and then he was... I don't even know."  
Aurora: "...I haven't seen Mr. Guyliner innuendo, but sometimes the shock of stopping substances can cause people to adjust in unexpected ways," Aurora smiled nervously.  
Killian Jones: "Stopping what?" She said, raising an eyebrow "He's...oh that explains a lot."  
Aurora: Aurora bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to inform people of the situation unless they already knew. She had just assumed...oops. "So, uh, tell me about what he's usually like. It could come in helpful."  
Killian Jones: "He's annoying as hell." Said Emma, shaking her head "Or at least he was a year ago. He hasn't been himself for a while, but that's not the point. He flirted with anything that moved and he wore guyliner... He acted like a gentleman half of the time and like the best player you've ever seen the other half. He was confusing but brilliant."  
Aurora: "Sounds like he was definitely...something."  
Killian Jones: "He was... But in the last year it's like he's a machine. He doesn't talk unless talked to and it's like he doesn't have a personality."  
Aurora: "That's...sometimes substance abuse takes more than we think. He is getting better though."  
Killian Jones: "Yeah but he hasn't been in withdrawal for a year has he?"  
Aurora: "I wouldn't know. It was probably a mix of the drug itself and the withdrawal."  
Killian Jones: She nodded "Well I hope he gets back to himself now, he's freaking everyone out."  
Aurora: "He will," she reassured. "Is it alright if I watch him work? I'm kind of wondering how he thinks these things through..."  
Killian Jones: She nodded "Sure, but it won't help. The way he thinks makes no sense." She walked off and Killian was walking around the body, tapping his foot on the ground.  
Aurora: "Were you correct?" Aurora asked as she approached him.  
Killian Jones: He looked back with a raised eyebrow, a window of the player appearing in his smirk. It then dissappeared in a millisecond. "Of course I was. Who do you take me for? Proving it is another thing."  
Aurora: "I would think you could take whatever you used to figure it out? How do you know if there's no proof?"  
Killian Jones: "I don't, but I was right, Joely King is smarter than she acts." He scowled "I'll want a search warrant and then we'll search her house but I don't think she'll be so...compliant."  
Aurora: "Exgirlfriend?" Aurora guessed. By the way he talked about her it seemed like a possibility. She was also half way joking.  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Yes, actually. She turned out to be insane...It was a rather strange relationship  
Aurora: "Well she was -your- girlfriend. What can you expect?" Aurora teased, then realized maybe she shouldn't have said it. She had this feeling though that he'd be alright with the quips.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head with a small smile that quickly dissappeared but his eyes still shone with an amused light. "Hey, not all of my girlfriends were insane. Just 75% of them... Well actually 32% but that isn't the point."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "The fact that you actually know that..."  
Killian Jones: "I do now." He agreed "Doesn't take so long to calculate. And besides, Joely wasn't so bad... Except that she's now murdered someone. What do we say we go to her house?"  
Aurora: "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure 90% of the guys I've dated were. Anyway, sure."  
Killian Jones: They drove about a mile and stopped at a weird house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it "Joely, my dear?" He said, monotone.  
Aurora: There was no answer, but the light was on so they knew she had to be there.  
Killian Jones: He knocked harder "C'mon love..."  
Aurora: There still wasn't an answer, but when Aurora tried the door knob it was unlocked. "You really are brilliant," she looked highly amused to match her voice.  
Killian Jones: "I'm always a gentleman." He said before opening to door. "But sometimes I -need to talk to someone-"  
Aurora: The front room was more of an office than a living room like Aurora expected. The big leather chair behind the desk turned slowly from the fireplace the woman had been looking at. Aurora already knew the woman was prone to theatrics. The woman was in a red dress with matching lipstick. White pearls adorned her neck and ears, and her brownish-strawberry blonde hair was up in a french braid. She smiled rather coldly and Aurora noted that at least her teeth weren't perfect. "Hello, sweetie. I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy at the moment. And probably will be for a while. You can always take a number and come back later," the woman addressed him.  
Killian Jones: Killian knew that he had to be more like himself and less like the heroin addict that he had become. Less calculating and more flirty. "I could take a number, but I don't think that would be a good idea. We both know that I like talking face-to-face." His face wasn't into the flirting, but he couldn't make himself interested.  
Aurora: "You don't sound too excited about the prospect. Apparently neither was the last one," Joely answered.  
Killian Jones: He sat down in the chair across from her. He was more pale and obviously more tired than the last time she saw him but he was still somehow extremely handsome even if it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Oh I'm very excited about the prospect." He gave a smirk that was more than accurate.  
Aurora: Aurora looked at him in confusion. Waaat? Since when was he flirty? She remembered what Emma had said but...it was still odd.  
Aurora: Joely stood from behind the desk fluidly and slinked around it. Her red dress was skin tight and looked flawless on her, white heals setting off her amazing legs. She sat on the edge of the desk right in front of him. She pouted fakely as she leaned towards him. Her cleavage was great. What was with this woman? It was like she was photo shopped! "Oh my poor consulting detective. Do you really think I don't know what's been up with you? Come on, sweetie, you're better than that. You must have known it was my fault you just happened to come across the perfect drug for you. And now you're hear with someone to 'help' you while you try to prove I killed Graham. Too bad. There is none."  
Killian Jones: "Mmm." He said, not shocked at the prospect. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "There is no such thing as a perfect drug. Or a perfect murder, though trying to find one is damn sexy."  
Aurora: "Knowing you, you don't have to try," she murmured back.  
Killian Jones: "Oh, but perfect is no fun" he purred "But if you want I can pick off your flaws...One by one..." Somehow he managed to make that sound dirty. It was killing him to act like this-his whole mind rejected it.  
Aurora: "As -tempting- as that sounds, you above all people should know there's not many of those to find. Besides, would your little friend over there really enjoy that?" her eyes traveled to Aurora who was looking very uncomfortable at the moment.  
Killian Jones: He let out a very realistic laugh-it was a warm sound like honey dripping from a counter, hitting the floor with soft, hot droplets. "You think I care? I know that you would."  
Aurora: Joely pulled away and leaned back against the desk. "I know why you're here, but prove me right by telling me."  
Killian Jones: He sighed, his expression returning to the cold detatched man that Aurora knew. "Fine. I came here to...well to record this. Thank you, I have all the evidence that I need." he made sure the hide the microphone and she would never find it.  
Killian Jones: *I AM REDOING THAT. BECAUSE...that was like 1 in the morning and it made 0 sense* He sighed, his expression returning to the cold detatched man that Aurora knew. "Fine. I only wanted to talk to you about the murder. You are the murderer and I don't know how to convict you yet. But I will."  
Aurora: "I do -so- love when you play games with me. However, you won't be able to prove anything. I left no evidence and average people just won't believe your logic."  
Killian Jones: "True enough, I will never understand how the average brain works..." He looked dazed for a second as if he wasn't seeing anything but then snapped out of it "You, however, my dear, are quite brilliant really. It -will- be fun working with you."  
Aurora: "With isn't the right word choice. I believe the correct one would be 'against'."  
Killian Jones: "But it is a dance is it not? My failure results in your sucess and visa versa. I wouldn't say we're working against each other, i'd say that we're working towards different goals that are related in different ways. We are trying to dance together with two different footsteps... Waiting for the other to fall."  
Aurora: "Oh, but you already have. Or at least you've begun to. I can already see what your downfall will be."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "As can I. You've devised a beautiful plot, you know. Action, mystery, adventure, but there's something missing. And you will pay for it. Come, Aurora, we should get going."  
Aurora: "You make me sound like an author, but, dear Killian, this is the real world. I don't believe I'll be the one paying for anything," her voice held the warning.  
Killian Jones: "Authors are the geniouses of this world. Twisting words around and making life a story worth reading." And with that he closed the door, wishing that he would never have to do that again. His body was completely rejecting the idea of acting like that again-or perhaps his mind. No, definitely his mind. Looking at Aurora's expression he could tell that she was wondering something but earlier when he'd been flirting with Joely she'd not been as surprised as he'd thought. No-she'd known about his personality before but he wondered who had told her.  
Aurora: "Care to explain what just happened?" Aurora inquired.  
Killian Jones: "I was getting information." He knew that she expected more than this by her posture and the stubborn set of her jaw. She looked at his expression and seemed surprised and maybe a little bit dissappointed. "To play a game you must know the rules."  
Aurora: "This 'game' you're playing probably isn't so good for you," she pointed out. Stress could lead one back to a substance.  
Killian Jones: "You'll soon learn that nothing I do is good for me."  
Aurora: "Then why do it?"  
Killian Jones: Because he got off on it? Because without the thrill he's kill himself because he understood everything and he needed a mystery, something for his brain to do. Because tragedy had worked on his brain so far that he couldn't think about it without blowing up, because he hated being bored, because he hated being alone. "I'm not sure." He lied  
Aurora: "If you care about something enough to do it even though it's bad for you, you should always have a reason," she chided. She would know considering what her job was.  
Killian Jones: "If you knew why everything and everyone ticked what would you want to do? Humans are so -boring- in life. But perhaps there is a mystery to explore in death."  
Aurora: "Killian, I study psychology. What I do is study live people. I find it fascinating."  
Killian Jones: "And I study psychology as well The psycology and reasoning of those who murder. I find them fascinating. They're people who I can't immediately figure out and it's interesting."  
Aurora: She pondered that for a moment. "I've never actually tried. I guess this will be a rather interesting thing to learn."  
Killian Jones: "Oh it is." And the first real grin spread across his face since she met him. "But not this case, this one is boring as hell. We need one that I can't figure out-that i have to try to figure out. Those are the fun ones." He had just wanted to make sure he still had his touch. And it wasn't as good as when he'd been doing the drugs, but it was good enough that he wanted to try something more fun.  
Aurora: "I wouldn't exactly describe that woman as 'boring'. More like psychotic. As far as psychology goes, she seems like a rather fun case."  
Killian Jones: His old self would have said: Oh yes she's -very- fun to study, but he pushed that from his mind. "She was always rather psychotic." In a good way sometimes, but psychotic nevertheless. Aurora took a step towards the car and looked at him to follow her. He did so and took front seat "Ah, and I recorded that little session in there, just for further notice."  
Aurora: "I wonder how the heck a mind like that works," Aurora thought out loud. The woman was now like a puzzle she had to figure out. She'd never met anyone that...messed up, and now she had to know.  
Killian Jones: "It's quite simple, really. It works a lot like mine would if I wanted it to."  
Aurora: "So you have the mind of a serial killer, good to know," she teased, but was still a bit shaken by that.  
Killian Jones: "No, a high functioning sociopath, do your research."  
Aurora: "I am. Right now," she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: He gave her a blank expression "That's true enough." He agreed. When they were about halfway home, however, Killian noticed that there was a yellow bug following them. He turned around and began going faster, but the car sped so that they were side by side and promptly smashed into the side of the car, throwing Killian into Aurora's lap.  
Aurora: The crash shook up Aurora, but thanks to her seat belt she was mostly fine. Except a few bruises from the person now in her lap. Once the car had completely stopped moving she still had her eyes squinted shut but asked, "Killian? Are you alright?"  
Killian Jones: Killian didn't move and there was a thick bruise on his head that was bleeding profusely. His eyes were closed and his eyebrow was also covered in blood, which was somehow extremely attractive. No one should look so attractive bloody.  
Aurora: Once Aurora opened her eyes and noticed how banged up he looked she dug out her cell and called for an ambulance. She tried her best not to jostle him during this.  
Killian Jones: The ambulance came a few minutes later and took both Killian and Aurora. They were both put into seperate rooms but when the nurse came in she said that she could go. "Your friend" informed the nurse "Will be fine, he just passed out."  
Aurora: Aurora sighed in relief. "Good. I was worried. Thank you."  
Killian Jones: She smiled "Of course. He'll be let out in a few minutes, they just had to perscribe the antibiotics and he'll be right out."  
Killian Jones: Killian came out right on time, looking rather drugged and banged up. He looked at her with hazy eyes and said "Alright. You're driving."  
Aurora: Aurora gave a small smile. "I believe that would be wise, yes." However, she was a bit concerned about the pain medication she assumed he was on.  
Killian Jones: He had several packages of pills in his hands and he looked as if he'd taken more than a few. He swallowed and shook his head as if trying to clear it. Killian had never liked substances that had slowed his brain and even though he needed it, with bruised ribs and a concussion, he hated the feeling.  
Aurora: "Come on," she said gently as she took his hand to lead him to the car.  
Killian Jones: He slumped in the chair and closed his eyes "I've always hated pain medication." He admitted. He knew that she was a psycologist and it had to be unlikely that he would dislike a ttype of drug, being a drug addict himself.  
Aurora: "Really? That's good. I was a bit concerned. Any reason? I mean it's rather odd..."  
Killian Jones: "Yes, because it slows brain activity." He sighed "It makes me feel like an idiot."  
Aurora: "Keep talking. I might start to feel like a genius," she grinned at him.  
Killian Jones: He rolled his poppy-blue eyes. "And I'll have to take these for a couple weeks. Then you'll have to start doing my job for me."  
Aurora: "For some reason I don't think Joely would flirt with me."  
Killian Jones: "You'd be surprised." She said, shaking her head "She always was obsessed with an actress that you have an uncanny resemblance to." he was rambling now, but he felt a bit more like a normal person because he couldn't focus. He wasn't looking at every single thing for reactions. It felt almost good.  
Aurora: "Wow. That almost sounded like a normal person talking," Aurora teased.  
Killian Jones: "That's because my brain isn't working overtime." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. The painkillers were making him really tired. "I am a normal person at the moment-or at least as close as i'm going to get.''  
Aurora: "Sorry that's so horrible for you," her voice conveyed no emotion. Inside she was conflicted. Obviously she didn't want him to get addicted to the pain killers, but not having to deal with things in a way normal people don't might be good for him. Not having to handle all of it for a while. She drove carefully, but was still a hair distracted by her thoughts.  
Killian Jones: "I never said it was horrible." He admitted  
Aurora: That wasn't good. If he liked it too much...she didn't want to think of that at the moment. Instead she changed the subject. "What's it like? The super fast thinking stuff?" she asked. Maybe now he could tell her in a way she could better understand.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "It's no different really except everything is more obvious. Little things become more vivid to me and I constantly look at everything to see a reaction. I'm easily distractable, ADHD, but by focusing on all of the little things it's easy to miss the most obvious to most people."  
Aurora: "That seems...distracting."  
Killian Jones: "It can be. As I said, it's easy to miss the most obvious things. I failed all of my classes in school because I could figure out why they were teaching the math class but I had no idea what the hell the quadratic formula was. I couldn't focus on the teaching."  
Aurora: "And the drug helped you focus," she realized. She had been wondering why someone so brilliant had gotten hooked on it. Surely he would know better and understand.  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Right. But it also did a lot of other things that I wouldn't have wanted. But at the time I thought that being able to think straight was worth the loss of personality and life. I suppose I was desperate."  
Aurora: "That's...That's horrible," she sighed. "Most people get stuck because it gives them some kind of thrill. Something interesting in their lives. For you it was to stop everything."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "My brain works 10% more than the average. Yes, I wanted it to stop for a while. That doesn't mean it was right."  
Aurora: That set off the little alarm bells in her mind. The pain medicine was now doing the same thing. "It wasn't, but it's not unfixable."  
Killian Jones: "No, and I'm not quite myself yet but there are worse things I suppose. I wish this would be done with already."  
Aurora: "Things take time," she shrugged. Unsure what exactly to say.  
Killian Jones: When they got back he still looked disoriented "D*** can't wait to get off of these things..."  
Killian Jones: He could tell that she was worried even without being able to figure out all of her motions and what they meant. So he would pretend that he hated the pills, but really he wasn't so interested in taking them. Heroin had focused his mind, but this just made everything fuzzy and he didn't particularly like it. No, he had told her that he didn't hate it and for one day it was ok but for 14? Well this would be interesting. Of course...maybe he could just ditch the pills after a few days, that would be nice.  
Aurora: "Two weeks is all you have to deal with them for. Then you can return to your annoyingly brilliant self," she reassured with a grin.  
Killian jones: He nodded "yes... 14 days..." He scowled "alright I'll see you in the morning."  
Aurora: "Sleep well," she called as she headed out.  
Killian jones: At night, belle called her again "so something has come up..."  
Aurora: "Yes?" Aurora inquired. Did Belle already some how know about the pain killers?  
Killian jones: "I... Well this is really embarrassing but I'm really confused. So tht woman go called in killian told us that she was his wife and somehow that checked out but... Killian's wife is long dead."  
Aurora: Aurora paused. "Wait...what? How is that possible?"  
Killian jones: "I really don't know... But I'm nt sure who the woman in been talking to is..."  
Aurora: "Describe her?" Aurora suggested, "If I see her I could let you know..."  
Killian jones: "well I've only talked to her on the phone..."  
Aurora: "Then I'll be sure to ask him about it. Now I have a bit of a problem as well..." She explained about the car crash and the pain killers. "And I honestly don't think he'd get addicted to them, but I'm still concerned."  
Killian jones: she nodded "uh... I'd just monitor how many he's taking."  
Aurora: "Alright, thanks Belle."  
Aurora: The next day Aurora knocked on Killian's door bright and early.  
Killian jones: killian still looked out of it but not as badly as the day before "hello, Aurora." She was looking at him rather nervously and it annoyed him that he couldn't figure out what was wrong "what is it?"  
Aurora: "Well...last night I was informed of some rather...odd information. I wanted to ask you about it, but I'm not really sure how you'll take it..."  
Killian jones: He shrugged "well since you don't have my genius you won't know unless you ask." He opened the door wider and let her in.  
Aurora: She crossed the room and sat on the couch before continuing. "The woman who...alerted us to your case claimed to be your wife, but...your wife was reported as dead."  
Killian jones: He raised an eyebrow "she's been dead for many years... 4 years 7 months and 37 days to be exact. But I do wonder who it was..."  
Aurora: "So you honestly have no idea?"  
Killian jones: "I have several ideas..." He said, looking to the side with a pensive expression. "But it doesn't matter now. Why would they believe it was Milah?" He seeme fixed on that idea.  
Aurora: "We had no reason not to. People don't usually lie in this situation," she explained.  
Killian jones: "I see..." He said, looking troubled. Someone was obviously trying to play with him, they would have to know how distraught he was over her death "do you still have her number?"  
Aurora: "She called me, so it should be in my phone..." Aurora bit her lip as she searched through recent calls. It wasn't there. The phone only registered Belle calling recently. "What the heck?" she muttered as she checked again.  
Killian jones: he scowled. If he wasnt so groggy there was a chance that he could recover the deleted calls but he wasnt himself with so many pills. Speaking of which, it was almost lunch time and he had to take more after eating. Instead of commenting he got something out of the refrigerator "want something?" He pulled out the pills and popped a few.  
Aurora: "How many of those have you taken today?" she asked, ignoring his question.  
Killian jones: he shook his head. Of course he'd only taken the proper amount but her concern made him want to play with her. Did she really think he'd get addicted to the stuff? Well that was her job "Don't worry about it."  
Aurora: "How many?" her voice was a bit more forceful this time.  
Killian jones: he chuckled "the prescribed amount."  
Aurora: "Don't do that to me," she glared.  
Killian jones: "Do what? Tell you that I've taken the correct amount? If you insist."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes, annoyed, but not angry. "Make me think you haven't. It's kind of my job to worry about you, you know?"  
Killian jones: "I wasnt trying to make you think tht I wasn't." He shrugged "you went down that road on your own. However, I asked you a question: do you want something to eat."  
Aurora: "Sure. Just whatever is fine."  
Killian jones: He nodded and made several tuna melts for them. He then sat down and looked through the newspaper "boring, boring, boring, boring..."  
Aurora: "Already have it all figured out?" she guessed before taking a bite of a tuna melt. "Wow, this is really good."  
Killian jones: "Yes... These are far too simple. No mystery at all..."  
Aurora: "Yet you're still able to figure them out even on the medication?"  
Killian jones: Only if you don't take enough... "Of course." He lied  
Aurora: "You really are something, you know that?" the awe was evident in her voice. She was surprised, and a but suspicious, at his abilities on the medication.  
Killian jones: He smiled-and he did that very rarely "striking aren't I? Some people say stunning."  
Aurora: "Personally I'd go with conceded," she smiled right back.  
Killian jones: "conceited?" He mocked surprise "me? Never."  
Aurora: "I guess that's the great flaw of genius," she laughed.  
Killian jones: "I find-not me of course-that the price of genius is a great amount of self-loathing."  
Aurora: "I wouldn't know," her voice was bland. Not really giving away if she was serious or not.  
Killian jones: "I believe anyone who tries to understand the meanings behind anything must be seeking knowledge. Whether it comes easily to you or not is irrelivent."  
Aurora: "I'm not implying that I'm stupid, but everyone seems to think that's very important." She wasn't stupid by any means. Just because it took her a minute to put everything together didn't make her stupid. Just meant that her thought process took a bit longer. Not that anyone had ever cared about that.  
Killian jones: "nor am I. I am implying that anyone searching or knowledgeable quite smart."  
Aurora: "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was actually a compliment."  
Killian jones: "And it will be the last." He said with a smirk  
Aurora: "Well I'm still one up on you," she shrugged with the mirror of his smirk.  
Killian Jones: "No, no, you've called me brilliant several times. And quite right too."  
Killian Jones: Killian actually didn't find himself very smart at all. Quite the opposite, really. Just because his brain moved faster than the rest of the world meant nothing, because he missed everything in life and when everything goes so fast nothing really matters. Actually, he found himself quite annoyingly stupid, really. He was different but that didn't nessesarily mean good.  
Aurora: "That's just because I'm a nice person," she defended, but then bust up laughing.  
Killian Jones: He didn't laugh with her, but he'd also found it very hard to laugh lately, or feel anything actually. "Very funny." He crossed his arms mockingly "I don't think you're very nice at all."  
Aurora: She could tell something was wrong by his change in demeanor. "Well..." she started a bit awkwardly, "I'm sorry then."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "I'm kidding."  
Aurora: "I can never tell! Put some emotion in your voice! Monotone is hard to read, you know?"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Must be a side affect of heroin. I don't really feel anything. Hard to put emotion in your voice when I'm really not sure what I"m supposed to be feeling."  
Aurora: "That should be fading by now..." She was kind of confused. He should be feeling closer to normal by now. Unless he was...  
Killian Jones: "You would think. But perhaps because I use 10% more of my brain there's also more room for the chemicals to burn. I'm not completely sure."  
Aurora: "Unless you've been sneaking it," she pointed out. Which was usual for patients. She'd just thought he'd be a bit different. She guessed not.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "Is that what you believe?"  
Aurora: "It's the most logical. I have dealt with drug addicts before."  
Killian Jones: "So you have, but every patient is individual."  
Aurora: "And that is exactly what makes psychology so interesting."  
Killian Jones: "Exactly. I could assure you that I'm not but I realize that drug addicts lie and therefore you'll have to figure that out for yourself."  
Killian Jones: "And you will also have to realize that if I was sneaking it you wouldn't know."  
Aurora: On the other side of town Joely untied her captive's blindfold. They were on the stage of a theater. No one else was there, but the center spotlight was on the woman tied up to a chair. Joely stood just out of the beam of light, but close enough to where the woman could see her. "Sarah. Sarah Taylor. I believe we've met once before?"  
Killian Jones: Sarah stared at her "Uh...yeah.." that had been a very, very weird family dinner. She had the most annoying reflex ever-which was to freeze when she was afraid and so even if she'd had the chance to escape she wouldn't have been able to. Of course that thought didn't help one bit. "Did Killian pay you to do this? Because...I swear he's insane."  
Aurora: "How does your little mind work? Of course he wouldn't -pay- me. In fact I'm betting on the fact that he won't be too happy that I have. That's why I can't kill you yet. I have to keep him interested long enough."  
Killian Jones: Sarah began biting her fingernails-they were already short but what the hell. She guessed that she wouldn't get much more chance to wear them out anyway. "That sounds promising... He doesn't care about me he won't do anything to get me back." There was a deep, horrible part of her mind that wished with every ounce of her that he would. She wanted him to save her even when she'd never done anything good for him because after all she was despicable in every way.  
Aurora: "Oh, how cute. You don't think your good enough. He thinks you are though. That's why he could never quite get close, he always wanted to be normal. I honestly don't get it. However, I do get that he'll come after you, don't worry about that." Her eyes were calculating and her smile was feline. This was obviously a woman with a very well thought out plan. "So I'm giving you a choice. You can either do something stupid and try to fight against me, or we can work together and make this partnership much easier on both of us."  
Killian Jones: She swallowed, thinking of those games of nerf wars all those years ago. She'd always pretended to be on both sides and then switched at the last moment when she'd made her mind up. Perhaps this was the time to do that after all. "I promise you I am not normal. But fighting won't get me anywhere but dead."  
Aurora: "It seems like logic is a trait that runs in the family. Good. That'll make my life easier, and possibly spare yours."  
Killian Jones: "Logic is not a trait that runs in the family. Killian is a freaking psyco and so am I. I can promise that much." Sarah glared at Joely through dark blue eyes, dark blonde hair falling in front of her face. She tried vainly to blow the hair out of her face but only ended up proving the whole 'i am a psyco' thing. Her tiny heart beat out of her chest as if it was trying to escape and she felt like this was part of a book or a dream. Sarah had always had very, very vivid dreams but she knew that this wasn't one of them. But she could hope, right? No, in times of fear Sarah never had any hope. Never once. There was a time once (yet another example of how she was insane) when Sarah had set a fire in a forest with her friend and when their mom had caught them she had been crippled with feelings of fear and self-loathing. This was one of those times because she knew that she was making the wrong decision but she couldn't help it, she was selfish and she was vain.  
Aurora: "Then when this is over we should form a club. However, there might only be one member. Possibly two. But that depends on yourself."  
Killian Jones: "A club for psychos? I could dig that." She said nevously, her blue eyes narrowing  
Aurora: "I guess since you're willing to cooperate that only leaves one question."  
Killian Jones: "No I don't think my brother is sexy."  
Aurora: That gave Joely pause for a moment. "I would seriously hope not. That was not anywhere near the question."  
Killian Jones: "You have no idea how many girls ask me that question...I'm glad you're not one of them. okay sorry, go ahead."  
Aurora: "Shall we start our marathon with Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock?" she asked completely seriously.  
Killian Jones: Sarah bust up laughing "Oh my gosh, this is not the situation I ever thought I'd been in!" She laughed for a few minutes and then said "No but seriously that is the hardest question ever been asked."  
Killian Jones: What Killian didn't tell her was that he'd only taken one of his pills for the day and that the rest were sugar pills. However, he was still fuzzy enough to regret the first and it was seriously annoying her. He took her plate and began washing them when he turns his head to the one place where he never should. A picture of Milah stands, with his arms around her. Milah was laughing, her greenish eyes dancing with delight and Killian drops the plate.  
Killian Jones: Of course, he leans to pick it up again, but he remembered why exactly he'd become a detective in the first place. And the thought caused him to clench his fist onto the broken pieces of ceramic. He was to find her murderer after all, and he thought he knew very well who it was now. And he knew that Joely King must die if it was the case. And as the blood ran from his hand he watched it with wonder, remembering that he was human and as the droplets hit the floor, coloring them red he knew that revenge was after all, red too. And he was rather sure that he was going insane because sane people don't watch their blood drop onto the floor and find it interesting.  
Aurora: Aurora could tell he was having a moment. What kind of moment...she wasn't so sure on that part, but a moment nonetheless. She approached him quietly, not wanting to break the silence. She was just behind him, a bit to the side to see his hand which he stared at with such fascination. Slowly she reached around and stopped the rolling blood on his wrist. "You should wash that out," she breathed, still looking at the dripping blood herself as it rolled from his skin to hers.  
Killian Jones: "Yeah..." He said quietly "Should..."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head to clear it and went to wash his hand "Sorry, kinda blanked out for a second there."  
Aurora: As he stepped away she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in as well. "Yeah, uh, it's fine," she stumbled out as she washed the blood off her thumb as well.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "No. I just remembered something. Do you ever think about something so hard that whatever is around you turns to putty and your thoughs are more solid?"  
Aurora: She paused. "Like in Suckerpunch?"  
Killian Jones: "Much like that, yes." He agreed "Happens to me all the time. Milah used to say the only way to snap me out of them was to dump ice-cold water on my head." The taste of rum worked too but he wouldn't have told her that  
Aurora: "I know what you mean. Sometimes I just zone out when I'm trying to work out a problem. It's like five minutes or five hours could go by and I'd have no idea."  
Killian Jones: He nodded, knowing that his own daydreams could range from a day to a week. "Right. And now I know what I have to do. I'll be back later."  
Aurora: Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going, exactly?"  
Killian Jones: "That's...complicated."  
Aurora: "Then I guess I'll just have to come with you."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "No, no. You're supposed to watch me and make sure I don't fall back into my addiction. However, you're not supposed to follow me to places that I ask you not to."  
Aurora: "Last time I didn't follow the guy ended up over dosing. You really think I'm going to risk that again?"  
Killian Jones: He gritted his teeth "I don't think you have a choice. If you did follow me I could file a suit for stalking. Wouldn't want that, would you?"  
Aurora: "Considering it's kind of my job and I could easily say that I was concerned for you, with legitimate reasoning, it wouldn't do you any good."  
Killian Jones: "With legitimate reasoning? Like what? he went to do something alone and that's code for: going to go do some heroin now?"  
Aurora: She shrugged innocently. "For all I know it could be."  
Killian Jones: He glared at her "My dear, I'll be back, that's a promise." He wasn't going to go ruin his life again, as tempting as that sounded. "Besides, what makes you think i'd have to leave to get high?"  
Aurora: "Why did you want to get high in the first place? You know it's bad for you."  
Killian Jones: "You know the answer to that, remember?" He shook his head "Wasn't for the high. Now-really I'll be back. Aurora, you can't follow me every time I say I'd like to go somewhere alone."  
Aurora: Usually she would say yes she was and he couldn't stop her it was her job, but nothing about this case was usual. "Fine," she sighed.  
Killian Jones: He looked pleased "You should have some personal time anyway, doesn't it get annoying contantly looking over someone else's shoulder?"  
Aurora: "I'm a extrovert," she shrugged, "I like looking after others."  
Killian Jones: It was a few hours when he came back but even if he had been high he would have been at a low and he was not. He looked at her with intellegent blue eyes; the pills had definitely worn off. "Hello, m'dear. I'm not dead, horrah."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "Oh darn. No, but I'm kind of concerned about your literature selection."  
Killian Jones: "Literature section?" He raised an eyebrow, searching her face for any clues on what she meant. There weren't any clues in her demeanor and he became truly curious.  
Aurora: "I'm kind of curious about the several volumes on medieval torture devices and the like that can be found in your library."  
Killian Jones: He barely smiled for a second but then began laughing. It was different than his fake laugh had been with Joely, but just as warm. He stopped laughing abruptly, a large smile still on his face as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "You never know when you're going to need a good ol' medieval torture device."  
Aurora: His laugh was infectious and Aurora soon found herself laughing as well. "It's not exactly what most people's bookshelves house!" she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I'm not most people am I? Besides, it was an interesting read, some people deserve to be tortured...I can think of a few."  
Aurora: "Sometimes I wonder about the sanity of my clients. That's different with you. I -always- wonder about you."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "If I had any sanity I believe I would know about it. I haven't seen any yet."  
Aurora: She grinned. "At least your honest."  
Killian Jones: "oh you don't know how many times my parents sent me to a therapist. They never found any sanity either. Speaking of which...they keep calling. Should I block their number or throw out my phone?"  
Aurora: "You could always hand the phone to me. Technically I can count as 'treatment' so it should get them to shut up," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: He nodded with a small smile. He found that happiness was coming fairly easily today, maybe he was getting slightly better "That sounds like a very good idea except then they would know that I needed therapy. That's not so good."  
Aurora: "You think they don't already know that?" she raised her eyebrows.  
Killian jones: "As far as they know I'm president of the United States."  
Aurora: "You know despite other people not having your amazing mind powers of creepyness, they can still process things."  
Killian jones: "no I haven't seem them in ah, four years. I was sober at tht point."  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes. "You are...I don't even know."  
Killian jones: "it's not my fault that for some reason I keep accidentally declining their calls."  
Aurora: "Right. 'Accidentally'. Can't say I blame you though. I got those calls once," she admitted, then realized what she had said. If it was anyone else she would hope they wouldn't catch it, but she knew him well enough to know he had. She froze, eyes wide.  
Killian jones: Killian however was not one to catch the large things in someone's conversations. Her reaction of shock alerted him more than her words but he then put it together. He wondered what kinds of calls she meant "what kind of calls?"  
Aurora: "Uh, nevermind, not important," she said quickly, nervousness still apparent.  
Killian jones: She was looking down, the awkwardness of the situation apparent. People were all mysteries to Killian but he'd thought he had her figured out. He lifted his head, looking down at her through raven-black eyelashes. Her poppy blue eyes-he could have painted them in that moment as filled with apprehension as they were "you are a mystery."  
Aurora: "To you?" she asked surprised. "I thought you, what was it you said, could read me like a book?"  
Killian jones: "I thought I could. You're getting better at hiding your thoughts. As it is I woe pry."  
Aurora: (What?)  
Killian jones: (Wont pry)  
Aurora: "Thank you," she smiled at him. That had been awfully close to-no. She wouldn't even think about it.  
Killian jones: he looked at her curiously for a moment before wondering if her parents were dead. She carried the air of tragedy in the way she walked sometimes. But he would keep this to himself "either way, you haven't seen quite enough of my literary section if you think that's the weirdest thing there."  
Aurora: "I'm scared, but care to show me?" She was relieved at the change of subject.  
Killian jones: He nodded. There were bottles of wine barreled up against the wall and books next to it. "Beautiful Chinese torture and how to create your own torture devices."  
Aurora: "Sounds fascinating," she looked dead serious except for the small tell-tail smirk.  
Killian jones: (I'm surprised she didn't comment on the wine xD) "oh it is. I'm an expert on -all- forms of torture."  
Aurora: Aurora couldn't help but laugh. "You realize how kinky that sounded, right?"  
Killian jones: he smirked "it was meant to. Now-lets play find the creepy book."  
Aurora: "Why do I feel like we're about to play a game of find the needle in the needle stack?"  
Killian jones: "because we're looking or Waldo in a crowd of him."  
Aurora: She couldn't help but laugh. "Do I even -want- to know why you have most of these?"  
Killian jones: "my family gives strange gifts. Of course some of them have been useful."  
Aurora: "Remind me not to meet your family. When has- I was about to ask when The Modern Kama Sutra has been useful, but I don't want to know."  
Killian jones: A small smile tugged at his lips "you never know hen you could have karma on your side. My sister has a strange sense of humor."  
Aurora: Right then his phone rang.  
Killian jones: he picked up the phone and wondered who was calling  
Aurora: "Killian? This is Mulan," the head of the Vegas police department only called when there was a case he was needed on. "We have a problem you'll be interested in."  
Killian jones: hecalling smiled into th telephone "excellent. What is it?"  
Aurora: "Well..." Mulan hardly ever hesitated, so that itself was weird. "Your sister's gone missing."  
Killian jones: he paused and went pale, his blue eyes frozen from emotion "I see. Of course I'll take It."  
Aurora: "We're at her house now if you want to head on over."  
Killian jones: he nodded "sure. See you later." He hung up the phone and iced his expression to normality "someone is missing. I'm taking the case."  
Aurora: She could already tell this one was different than the murder before. "Who is it?"  
Killian jones: "I dunno, they haven't told me yet. We'll see the name when we get there."  
Aurora: "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"  
Killian jones: "Because you know drug addicts and drug addicts lie and you believe I'm much the same?"  
Aurora: "I think it's because you're acting weird."  
Killian jones: he raised an eyebrow. He was keeping his composure now, it was just before. "Alrighty then."  
Aurora: Aurora decided they should probably just get going. She'd find out soon enough anyway. "Let's just go then." She grabbed her coat and slipped it on as she headed out the door.  
Killian jones: He pulled on a long black leathe jacket and followed her out. He slipped into the car "I don't suppose we've had particularly wonderful times in cars of late?"  
Aurora: "As long as you pay full attention to the road, I think we'll be fine." She hoped...  
Killian jones: He shook his head with amusement "that was not my fault." Wen they got to the crime scene he didn't seem any more melonchaly.  
Aurora: "Will you tell me who it was now?" she whispered gently.  
Killian jones: he shrugged "ask around, I'm sure you can find out. I'll be doing the same."  
Aurora: "You forget I'm not alloud here without you," she reminded as she followed him  
Killian jones: He nodded an they walked in "but you can always tell them you're with me. They won't ask questions."  
Aurora: Aurora decided it would still be best just to follow him. That way he could do the talking. "Ah, Killian," Mulan greeted, "I'm sorry about this."  
Killian jones: he shrugged "not your fault. Mulan meet Aurora. Now what have you found?"  
Aurora: "Nice to meet you," Mulan nodded respectfully towards Aurora before turning back to Killian. "Basically, nothing. That's why we called you. There seems to be random white pieces of paper taped to the walls. They seem random and they could have been your sister's doing, but we're unsure currently."  
Killian jones: He nodded and went to look at the pieces f paper. He hadnt particularly wanted to have to ''stress leads to rebound' conversation.  
Aurora: Aurora obviously followed him anyway. "Your sister," was all she said.  
Killian jones: he nodded "yes. Sarah Taylor." He said no more about it  
Aurora: "Taylor? You're last name is Jones...?"  
Killian jones: "she's married." He said as if it were obvious  
Aurora: "Ah," Aurora nodded, "I feel stupid now."  
Killian jones: "We never had the same last name anywayzl  
Aurora: "Different fathers?" she guessed.  
Killian jones: He nodded "yep. Thank god she did too." Mostly because that meant that his father was gone an that was always a good thing.  
Aurora: Aurora's eyes trailed around the room. "What do the papers mean?"  
Killian jones: "they're not from Sarah, that's or sure." He immediately pulled them all down and sorted them so that they said (insert ehatever you're trying to do here)  
Aurora: (Considering they were supposed to make a map in the room with their placement that's gonna be difficult) "Wait!" Aurora called. "Put them back up. What if it's the placement?"  
Killian Jones: He nodded and did what she said, mentally scolding himself. If he was in his right mind, if this was anyone else he would have guessed it himself. "A map?"  
Aurora: Aurora smiled, she was pretty sure she had it. She found a red sharpie on the desk and went around to all the papers. She drew a big 'X' on all of them before turning back and capping the pen with a flourish. "A map. And 'X' marks the spot...er, spots."  
Killian Jones: He crossed his arms, a decidedly angry expression gracing his features "I see, well I don't like games and whoever is doing this isn't going to like the way I play."  
Aurora: "Well until you have a better idea, we're going to have to play. Which one should we start with?"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Obviously whoever did this wants us to search. Where's waldo my dear?"  
Aurora: "We have this whole city and one guy in a striped shirt to find. You're the sociopath. You tell me."  
Killian Jones: If he were going to hide someone he would hide them in the last place he could think of. But if he couldn't think of it that would be where she would be. He suspected Joely and so she wouldn't be at her house, but a basement would be good or... he would have to wait for a randsom call there were too many places that she could be "Well we'll just have to start with place #1."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't know they were numbered. Mostly because they weren't. "Which one would that be?"  
Killian Jones: He pointed to the one that was the most out in the open "Rule of hiding, if you want someone to suspect something hide it where they can't immediately find it."  
Aurora: "Makes sense," she shrugged. "So...where would that be? I get the room is a map, but...you're the brilliant one, you read it."  
Killian Jones: He put his finger to the paper and let it fall as his expression darkened "She is cruel. Whoever it is she is ver


	19. Warlord From Opposing Kingdom

Aurora: 33. Aurora's kingdom is thriving under her father's rule, despite the constant warfare with a nearby kingdom. Killian is a feared warlord from the other kingdom. When he kidnaps her she's positive it'll be her death sentence. He is too...until he gets orders to personally bring her to his king's castle to be used for ransom. Through the trip they grow closer than enemies ever should. But with a war in their way, what can they do?  
Killian Jones: Snow paced back and forth as she taught the lesson, her hands waving as if she was blind and it was her only use of communication. "And then there is Killian Jones. He's good with any weapon you can think of and he's dangerous. Many women have fallen under his curse only to find their hearts brutally ripped out of their chests and given to the king on an iron platter." She frowned, remembering the man. She pointed to his picture in the text book and a couple girl's eyes widened.  
Aurora: It felt strange to Aurora to be learning about the current war, and current warlords, like it had happened hundreds of years ago. She raised her hand and when Snow called on her she asked, "Could you please clarify what you mean about people 'falling under his curse'? I mean it's not like curses actually exist..."  
Killian Jones: "No of course not. But remember I only specified women...though I'm sure several men have as well. He's...It can be hard to see in those pictures and paintings, but he's extraordinarily handsome."  
Aurora: There were a few snickers around the class and Aurora turned a bit red from the realization of what Snow ment. "Oh," she muttered.  
Killian Jones: "Of coures one of your class would never fall for his charm, but this is partly what makes him so dangerous. He blames your kingdom, Aurora, for killing his wife and so he's been brutal ever since. Any questions?"  
Aurora: Aurora hated to be called out like that. Even if it was a compliment, she didn't like how different she felt with the 'your kingdom'. Every other student was also high ranking, but she was the princess and that would never be forgotten. No one asked any so Snow moved on, talking about another warlord, Emma Swan, who had apparently been killed by a volcano named Mary Sue Mountian.  
Killian Jones: After the class was done, she smiled and let them go. Belle trotted up to her, her beautiful blue dress trailing behind her "Aurora! So what did you think about the lesson?"  
Aurora: "It was interesting I guess. I wouldn't want to meet anyone we talked about though. However, we should go check on Mulan now. I think her leg's almost healed, but I'm still worried." Some people questioned Aurora's close friendship with the female warrior, but Aurora didn't care. They had been best friends since she was little and she wasn't going to let what people thought stop her.  
Killian Jones: Belle nodded "Aurora! Would you like to hang out in the tavern later? Obviously it would be improper but...I believe it is unnecessary once in a while."  
Aurora: Aurora's face was one of shock. She had never been to a tavern in her life! "I-I don't think I can. I mean, what if my parents found out?"  
Killian Jones: "They won't. I've been there before. Besides, you can always say that you went with me and you just ordered water. I'll cover for you! So what do you say?"  
Aurora: She thought for a moment. It wouldn't be -too- bad. Just...going to see what the people did. Her parents couldn't argue with that. They always told her that to be a good leader she must understand her people. "Alright," Aurora grinned mischievously.  
Killian Jones: "Cool!" And so they went and saw Mulan. Obviously the girl was fine, she always had been tough. And then they headed down to the tavern. There were a few men and a couple wenches, but the most striking was an extremely handsome man with spiked black hair (which for the time was extremely strange as a hairstyle) and a glass of clear liquid that based on their location was probably not water.  
Aurora: Aurora studied the man for a bit. Something was nagging at her. "He looks... familiar. Do you know him?" she asked Mulan. Maybe he was in the army with her?  
Killian Jones: Mulan stared at him for a moment "Possibly. He looks familiar." She agreed "Perhaps if you talked to him."  
Aurora: "Me?" She was already out of her element and now her friend's wanted her to talk to some random guy in a tavern?  
Killian Jones: Mulan shrugged "I'll be watching carefully...he could be dangerous." But he had a somehow calm element to him that made her stop worrying. Belle smiled "Yes...I'm going to go talk to Gold so you're on your own! Sorry!"  
Aurora: Aurora sighed. Oh well. If she was going to be tenastic today by going into a tavern, then why not talk to him? She made her way over with a friendly smile. "Hello. Is this seat taken?" she indicated the other one at his table.  
Killian Jones: He gave her a charming smile, his blue eyes lighting up "No of coures not, princess. All seats are reserved for your coming, of coures."  
Aurora: She raised an eyebrow, but sat across from him. "So you apparently know me, but I'm unsure of who you are. You look familiar though. Have we met?"  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Ay, if I had I would surely remember." There was a light scruff on his chin that was also unusual to the style, suggesting that he was either in the army or lower class.  
Aurora: "Do you know Mulan then, maybe? I assume you're in the army."  
Killian Jones: He looked at the young dark-skinned woman "No, I don't believe so. But yes, the army has been kind to me as I assume your kingdom has been to you." He was done talking like a duke, but it had to be done...he had to sound like a gentleman...  
Aurora: "I hope you don't take offence to this, but aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" she raised an eyebrow at his glass, just noticing in her unsureness of what to say next.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head with a light laugh "Water. I come here for the company."  
Aurora: "Oh," she blushed in her embarrassment. Duh. "My friends dragged me here," she explained.  
Killian Jones: He smiled "Ah. Yes if I came here with others from the army it probably wouldn't be water...I don't care much for liquor to tell the truth. I tried it once...that was enough." that much was true, he was trying to never lie to her.  
Aurora: "Ah, I never have." The clock rang out and Aurora remembered how her mother said her aunt was going to be at dinner and that she shouldn't be late. And she was going to be late. "Oh no! I'm late. I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Lovely to meet you." She rushed off, leaving Belle and Mulan as well in her hurry.  
Killian Jones: Killian smiled "Of course, milady. Perchance." Da*nit! Perchance was a saying from his kingdom...if she recognized it... but she didn't seem to as she walked away. He finished off his water and came up with a plan.  
Aurora: Later that night she sat alone with a book by the fireside. She had barely made the dinner on time, and had a few hairs out of place, but her mom let her slide when she explained that she had been "checking on Mulan." It was almost midnight and she knew she should be asleep, but it was a good book and she just couldn't seem to put it down.  
Killian jones: Killian had to be quiet as he made his way beside her. He gripped his palms, k owing tht this was important... But she was easy to trick as she was being distracted by her book, so as soon as he could, he threw his hand over her mouth and hoisted her into his arms. Piece of cake.  
Aurora: It was like a bucket of cold water was poured over her. She instantly knew what was happening. She was no fool. How the heck had someone gotten into her private rooms to kidnap her anyway? She struggled as hard as she could and screamed even though his hand muffled it considerably.  
Killian jones: he put his lips to her ear "be quiet or I'll slit your neck here." He hissed, clamping his ham harder over her mouth.  
Aurora: She froze. She refused to die here. As long as she survived, she had confidence she wouldn't be with whoever this was (Who was he? His voice sounded so familiar?) for long. Her parents did have an army.  
Killian jones: he smiled cruelly "better. " but when they got outside he saw the dark-skinned warrior "mulan." He recollected with an annoyed hiss  
Aurora: Aurora smirked. Her best friend would save her. Mulan saw them and immediately drew her sword. "Let her go and you don't get hurt."  
Killian jones: "hurt?" He said in a false cowardly way "I see. Well I've got an idea little girl, I don actually feel like killing you right now, but I will. Or I could kill her..."  
Aurora: "You wouldn't -dare-," Mulan snarled.  
Killian jones: "Try me." He said, tightening his grip on her.  
Aurora: Aurora hissed in pain and Mulan's resolve weakened. She couldn't fight him with Aurora's life so easily on the line. "I will get her back. Know that," Mulan promised as she pulled her sword back, but didn't put it fully away.  
Killian jones: he nodded coldly and made sure that any attempt on his life would end te princess'. They were out of the place soon.  
Aurora: Aurora hated this. She hated being afraid. All she could do was wait as he lead her away.  
Killian jones: He unclasped her mouth and took off his mask "scream all you want little princess. No one will come."  
Killian jones: He unclasped her mouth and took off his mask "scream all you want little princess. No one will come."  
Aurora: She spun to face him and took a step back when she realized how close they were. She briefly wondered if she should have stayed closer. Maybe that would have caused her to vomit on him. Looking at his face she recognized him instantly as the man from the tavern. "You?"  
Killian jones: he shrugged "most call me by my more colorful monicker, hook."  
Aurora: Her eyes grew wide. Hook. The warlord that was the main reason her kingdom lost so many soldiers during the current war. One of the most ruthless men in the world. How had she not recognized him before?! They had just learned about him that day for pete sakes! "What do you want?" she demanded.  
Killian jones: he tilted his hea and stared at her with eyes that she would expect not to have a soul "me? Nothing. The king? Chances are-your life."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't let her fear show. "Oh, and and the King's come all this way just for me? I feel so honored," she spat.  
Killian jones: "of course not. The king wouldn't want to dirty his feet. He sent me. Perhaps he has a deal to make... Honestly I don't care."  
Aurora: "Oh what fun, a three week journey with -you-," the disdain was evident in her voice.  
Killian jones: he chuckled "for a princess you have gumption." He stared at her with hardened blue eyes "so you've heard of me... Am I really so famous now?"  
Aurora: "I believe the word is infamy. Nothing you've ever done is good," she glared.  
Killian jones: "that's not completely true." He disagreed "if you were in my country you'd think of me in a much different fashion. Though to tell the truth I prefer fear to love. Fear gets you something."  
Aurora: "Love gets you more, not that you would know anything on the subject."  
Killian jones: his soulless eyes burned for a moment but they calmed "you don't know anything about me, my dear. Don't you know that everything in your textbooks only has one side to the matter? Of course, your side is far more accurate, I'm not a good man. But you know nothing about Jo I am. Only what."  
Aurora: "And I wish to know nothing more. You should never have kidnapped me. Now you'll have an army come down on you."  
Killian jones: "it wouldn't be the first." He snapped, his high temper obvious. "I had no choice in te matter."  
Aurora: "What? Do you expect me to feel sorry for you or something?"  
Killian jones: "of course not." He scoffed "I don't mind o course. But I'm only saying I would no have been so stupid about this."  
Aurora: "Really now? Then what would you have done, oh-wise-one?"  
Killian jones: he glared at her "I would have first killed your friend so that she couldn't call the army and hidden her in the desert. After that point it would take several days to search for her before deciding you both dead. By then we would have been far in."  
Aurora: That was the exact -wrong- thing to say. "Oh, then why -didn't- you?" anger was pouring from under her perfect composure.  
Killian jones: "because he told me specifically not to leave any bodies. So I didn't."  
Aurora: "What a hero," she scoffed.  
Killian jones: "I never claimed to be a hero." He growled back  
Aurora: "Please. I'm sure back in your kingdom everyone thinks so. Selfish man like you would revel in it."  
Killian jones: "actually I hate it. I don't think of myself as a hero so why they do I'll never know. All is fair in love and war, but that doesn't mean that it's right."  
Aurora: "If your so concerned with right and wrong then you would let me go back to my home."  
Killian jones: "oh I'm not. I said it wasn't fair, but neither is life." He hissed "I like the feeling of blood under my fingertips and th fear in their eyes. That isn't fair."  
Aurora: "I'm not afraid," she growled. It was a lie though, and knowing that he enjoyed it made her that much more afraid. Not that she would ever let him know.  
Killian jones: "I didn't ask if you were." He growled back, his temper making a re-appearance.  
Aurora: "If a question was the only time a response was necessary then conversations would be much shorter."  
Killian Jones: He gritted his teeth "If you want to have shorter conversations I'll -cut out your tongue-"  
Aurora: Aurora glared, but held her tongue. She turned her back to him in a dismissal. She was done with him right now. She didn't want to spend another moment with him. He was infuriating. How could one human be so...so...infuriating! She'd only talked to him for a matter of minutes and he was already threatening her! Not counting the whole kidnapping thing. She had never been treated with such disrespect before.  
Killian Jones: When they weren't talking he seemed much calmer. When he was furious he wasn't the least bit attractive, but when he was calm...much more so. He looked at her as she walked, finding it hilarious the way she walked in the sand as if it were some unholy material that a princess dare not touch. His laugh was like warm caramel dripping onto a hard surface. Warm but with a cold edge to it as if he thought someone would take advantage of him showing any signs of happiness.  
Aurora: She looked up at him in confusion. "What is so funny?" her tone was one of polite interest, but with an edge as well. She still didn't like him one bit.  
Killian Jones: He immediately calmed and his expression hardened "My god, princess, we're going to be together for three weeks, you might as well get used to it..." He didn't answer her question  
Aurora: "You -kidnapped- me. I don't care how long I have to spend with you, I will not 'get use to it'," she informed him.  
Killian Jones: "Your choice." He rolled his eyes and took a small drink of water (making sure to preserve it) and scowled as soon as the sour water touched his tongue. "Hell..." He cursed, remembering that he'd had to put liquor in the water to prevent it from going bad.  
Aurora: "Don't swear," she chided. "Do you have no manners?"  
Killian Jones: "I've killed thouzands of people and you're worried about my language?" He shook his head "you're funny, little dove..."  
Aurora: "No matter who -you- are, -I- am a lady and I expect you to treat me as such. Which means no swearing."  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes "Hell isn't a curse, milady. It is a place, and one that you and I will soon be visiting."  
Aurora: "It is a swear word depending on the context. The context which you used makes it a swear word," she explained in exasperation.  
Killian Jones: "And what makes it a swear word? Because the 'authorities' say that it is? I can say da** well what I want, and you're not going to tell me how to live my life." (YOU DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE. I DO) He shook his head "Besides, the bible clearly states that hell is a place of the worst possible pain. By treating it as something that should not be said aren't we denying the curses of the place? Why should a place so horrible not be called out upon it's name? And if you deny the horrors of hell you are after all denying heaven itself and therefore god." He had once been a man of faith. Of course he still believed in hell and was sure that someday he would rot there. He just didn't believe in heaven.  
Aurora: *God  
Aurora: "And if you're so knowledgeable on faith why are you a monster?" she challenged.  
Killian Jones: "Just because I understand faith doesn't mean I believe in it. I've read the bible, I trusted in it for many years."  
Aurora: "Then I pity you for whatever made you walk away from it."  
Killian Jones: "Do not. It is not that I don't believe in faith, exactly. I believe in hell."  
Killian Jones: "And I believe that everyone I kill is sent there. Do not pity a monster."  
Aurora: "I should rephrase myself then. I'm sorry that whatever made you this way did. However, because of what you have done since I do not pity you yourself."  
Killian Jones: "What makes you think that something happened?" He snapped "Some people are just born with souls as black as satan and there is nothing to be done for it."  
Aurora: Aurora scoffed, but regretted it. That wasn't propper of her. "I would never have believed that before, but now that I've met you it might just be enough to change my mind.  
Killian Jones: "And what makes you think that, oh great one?" He hissed  
Aurora: "Your eyes," she immediately said without thinking.  
Killian Jones: "The first thing you're supposed to notice about a woman is her eyes" He purred "I tend to notice other things."  
Aurora: Aurora turned away in a huff, ignoring her slight blush. So she had used her eyes. Big deal. "When someones eyes are so soulless one tends to not care about the rest. What does it matter when they're such a horrible person?"  
Killian Jones: "Thanks for the compliment dear." He said sarcastically  
Aurora: "Your welcome," she smiled back pleasantly. Her resolve was set. He was never going to get to her. Nothing he could ever do would get to her. She refused.  
Killian Jones: "But if my eyes are so soulless how the -hell- does that make me less evil when I was younger? You're making a -hell- of a lot of sense."  
Aurora: "I actually am if you were paying attention," Aurora snapped. "I said I wouldn't believe it was possible for someone to be born bad -until- I met you."  
Killian Jones: He felt stupid for a second before he realized that it didn't matter "Maybe you should speak more clearly. Besides, it's obvious that you've never been anything but a prissy little princess who's never been hungry a day in her life."  
Aurora: Aurora stiffened. She hated being called that. "Yes, I am a princess. No, I haven't been hungry. That doesn't make me any less than you, and that -doesn't- make me a priss."  
Killian Jones: "You say no child left behind but we're not deaf and we're not blind." He noticed her stiffness but couldn't find it in herself to care. "We both know that royals care about no one but themselves."  
Killian Jones: *himself*  
Aurora: "That is completely untrue. There are good and bad in every group, but I assure you I care for my people above all else. Who are you to judge anyway? You don't even know me!"  
Killian Jones: "No I don't, but i've met your type before. They kill and they execute for anyone who rebels against them. What type of person does that? Not that I'm saying anything."  
Aurora: "Yes, rulers have had to kill those who commit treason. What's the alternative? Let everyone rule themselves and descend into chaos? No laws?"  
Killian Jones: "Of course not." But he quieted down after that as if lost in thought  
Aurora: She liked when he wasn't talking. It was easier than having to deal with him. However, Princess Aurora had a fault in that she loved being right. "Then you agree it is necessary?"  
Killian Jones: "I believe that it can be nessesary." He hadn't gone quiet because she was right, and he flashed her a furious glare "But in moderation."  
Aurora: "Obviously. Death is not something to take pride in." So it was a bit of a low blow, but she didn't exactly have sympathy for someone who had kidnapped her.  
Killian Jones: He hardened more than before if possible as if he was protecting himself more than usual, which was saying something. "But it is the only thing to take pride in when nothing can thrive. And death thrives in no place better than the souls of the dead."  
Killian Jones: He was obvioulsy quoting something, there was no way someone could sound that elegant while maintaining the identity of a criminal otherwise.  
Aurora: "You are just a ball of sunshine today, aren't you?" She hadn't known how exactly to respond, so she went with sass. Usually it worked. But what he said still scared her a bit. She hadn't felt particularly safe around him, but she hadn't felt like he was about to slit her neck before either.  
Killian Jones: "It hasn't exactly been the perfect day for me either, princess." He hissed, though his tone had lost it's sharpness that usually colored it. "It would be better if I could slit your neck and get out of here but apparently that isn't his plan."  
Aurora: "If I'm really so bad then -let me go back-. I'm sorry, but you didn't get kidnapped today, so I really don't want to hear about it."  
Killian Jones: "No, you don't understand. Everything revolves around me, you're just pawn. Besides, if I did that I'd die, and if there's one thign I'm good at it's staying alive."  
Aurora: "-I'm- the pawn here? Really? I'm not the one who has to follow orders I don't favor. -You- are the pawn of your king."  
Killian Jones: "When it's in my favor, yes." He agreed "But as soon as he asks me to do something I don't like I'll be done. I'm not his pawn, I'm a freelancer. I do whatever suits me at the time."  
Aurora: She stopped walking and turned to look at him dead in the eye. "Then why am I not dead? You said yourself your life would be easier if you could just slit my throat."  
Killian Jones: "Because it suits me to do what he wants. Now are you going to keep walking or do I have to carry you?''  
Aurora: "It's late and I haven't been to sleep yet. We can continue in the morning," she dismissed. She was a princess and princesses were use to getting their way with such matters and she expected no less.  
Killian Jones: He narrowed his eyes "I'm going to guess the latter then." He ripped her towards her by his arm and flipped him into his own "But I'm not your servant and today we're going to walk."  
Aurora: His smell hit her like a brick wall. He smelled like a mix of salt water and sweat. It was a rather rugged sent that wasn't altogether bad. "It's not a 'day' is the middle of the night. In the day I'll walk," she glared. "If you wish to carry me while I sleep then that is your choice."  
Killian Jones: He glared at her, his sea-blue eyes narrowing in disgust "You're just like the rest of them. Disgusting spoiled little girl." But he didn't complain about carrying her. She was small and she fit in his hands easily.  
Aurora: Aurora yawned. She really was tired. "Think what you will. I know what I am, and what I am not." Aurora had to lay her head against his shoulder to be comfortable enough to fall asleep, but once she had begrudgingly done this she was fast asleep in no time. Her last coherent thought was that once this was done she would like to visit the sea again soon.  
Killian Jones: When he felt her waking he'd never gone to sleep. They'd traveled about a day's journey, maybe more, and he wasn't about to stop. Of course she was getting heavy but he had done more work than carrying an 100 pound girl. However lack of sleep was not something that he was used to and his temper had flown sky-high.  
Aurora: Aurora woke groggily, momentarily forgetting where she was. Or rather who she was with. "Smells good," she muttered half awake.  
Killian Jones: He turned the force of his tired light eyes to her face but wasn't sure what she was talking about "I've never found the desert to small that good actually." He would have thought she was talking about him had he not showered for several days. "I'm far more aquainted to the sees."  
Killian Jones: *seas  
Aurora: "Uh?" Aurora finally opened her eyes and realized where she was. "Oh, uh, hi. Uh, good morning." She mentally smacked herself. Why to sound cool, calm, and collected.  
Killian Jones: He closed his eyes for a couple seconds as if trying to steel himself "It's actually around 12 o'clock. I wouldn't call that morning."  
Aurora: "Yeah...Uh, Hook? Can you put me down now?"  
Killian Jones: He nodded and promptly dropped her on the floor. "happy now? Hurry up, we've got walking to do."  
Aurora: "OW!" she exclaimed. She got up as gracefully as she could. She followed behind him unhappily, but kept her composure. Then a thought occurred to her. "What about you though?"  
Killian Jones: "What about me?" he said, sounding annoyed  
Aurora: "I mean, well, you haven't slept," she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: "No, and I'll sleep when I need to." He hadn't slept for a few days. His temper wasn't usually so bad...  
Aurora: "Alright," she still seemed a bit concerned, mostly because she was. But then she reminded herself that she didn't care whether he was alright or not, and suddenly she really didn't care at all. If he needed sleep he would sleep.  
Killian Jones: "I'll sleep after today, I'm going to need to get my strength back up after carrying you around...lose a few pounds will you?"  
Aurora: She had to fight not to roll her eyes. "You really know how to talk to a lady, don't you? What I've heard about you is -so- wrong."  
Killian Jones: "What exactly did you hear milady?"  
Aurora: "That you were some playboy," she shrugged. "Obviously not if you don't even know how to talk to a lady properly."  
Killian Jones: "Oh I know how to talk to a lady properly, I'm just not in the mood. When I want to treat you like a lady you'll know about it."  
Aurora: "Oh, so never?"  
Killian Jones: He glared at her "I've not slept for days, we've ben walking for days. I would not blame you for being not quite yourself either."  
Aurora: "We've only been walking one day," she reminded. "And I'm not the one who told you not to sleep."  
Killian Jones: But instead of answering her, he completely dropped his talking. He didn't say anything for the rest of the day until about 10 at night when he suggested that they settle down.  
Aurora: With only thoughts as her company Aurora became increasingly worried all day as she thought of all the possible scenarios that might happen on the journey and when she finally did meet the king. As the day went on they got worse and worse. When he suggested they sleep she was all for it. Anything to escape the possible nightmares...Escape... That gave her an idea. She waited for him to fall asleep, listening to his breathing and slowing her own so he would think she was already out. When she deemed it safe she stood as quietly as she could and took off back through the forest the way they had come.  
Killian Jones: Killian, however, had always been a light sleeper. As soon as she stood up he did the same and tiredly walked after her. She was a slower walker than him, and he was more quiet, so he quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her back. He wasn't even in the mood to yell at her, he just wanted to go to sleep.  
Aurora: She yanked her hand back. "No. I am going back home," in her tired state the fear crept into her voice, but it was still authoritative.  
Killian Jones: He sighed and grabbed her waist, getting a firmer grip on her. "No. You're not. And you have now lost your freedom. Good riddance." He pulled handcuffs on her hands and pulled her after him  
Aurora: Aurora practically snarled at him as she was forced to stumble after. "I hate you."  
Killian Jones: "And you're the one waking me up in the middle of the night?" He sighed and quickly tied her handcuffs to the tree. He then, knowing that she couldn't escape, fell into the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.  
Aurora: Thanks to the uncomfortableness of the cuffs she could hardly sleep at all. Every time she dozed off she tried to move and the cuffs restricted her, bringing her back awake.  
Killian Jones: It was about 8 o'clock when Killian woke up (which was actually late for him). He looked in a much better mood and his wind-blown hair was somehow still attractive. He quickly undid her cuffs and said "And...this will be happening every night until we're far away enough so that you can't get home without my water supply."  
Aurora: She glared, but schooled her features into a proper, expressionless, mask. "If you must."  
Killian Jones: "I wasn't going to if you must know." He shook his head "Now we should start going, I've slept far longer than I expected."  
Aurora: Aurora squared her shoulders and marched on. No. She refused to show him that he had any effect on her whatsoever.  
Killian Jones: He grinned at her "Well aren't you a little ball of sunshine today?"  
Aurora: She gave a polite smile and pretended not to hear the insult in his voice. "Why yes. It is a lovely day, isn't it?"  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes "not actually, it's pretty hot. Now are you going to be a cold b**ch or are you going to be a human being?"  
Aurora: "What's that supposed to mean? Would you rather me be rude than polite?"  
Killian Jones: "Yo'ure not being polite, you're being nothing. You're not acting like a person you're acting like a statue pressed into a mold."  
Aurora: "Isn't that what a princess is?" she challenged mockingly. "I know the stereotypes you must hold as truth. Do you not wish me to prove you right?"  
Killian Jones: "I would like you to have an actual personality." He said mildly, his composure completely different from the days before "It would be far more entertaining."  
Aurora: "Then you should have kidnapped a circus clown," she snapped.  
Killian Jones: "This wasn't my choice." He snapped back "And you should always try to prove someone wrong. If you act like this your entire life, what will make you different from all the others? You want to make a difference do you not?"  
Aurora: "Of course!" she huffed. "My whole life I've been told that because I'm a woman I couldn't possibly make a good leader and I hate it! I -know- I can be but no one ever gives me the chance! So yes, I wish to make a difference and be the best queen this land has ever seen!" she admitted in her anger.  
Killian Jones: "That's sh*t." He cursed "They told you that? Well then see, you have to prove them wrong. I do hope you get the chance someday."  
Aurora: "Thanks, but I probably won't now," she scoffed. "And don't swear," she added as an afterthought though she agreed with his assumption.  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes "Probably not, no." He said, shaking his head "But what about you is worse than someone like me? Well maybe I'm not the best example..." But he'd been an heir to a thrown once. Not that she ever needed to know that-ever. "But just because you're a woman you can't be a good ruler? That makes perfect sense."  
Aurora: "Apparently women are supposed to be tender and think with their heart first and ignore logic which makes us unable to rule," she sighed. It was true that she wanted to see the best in people, but that didn't mean she couldn't make the hard decisions. She could handle it.  
Killian Jones: "I had a friend once who was a prince." He looked down slightly as if trying to think "Well...he went insane and killed himself but that's not the point. Not all men are logical, he wasn't, and you could be. I don't know you, you could be the worse queen in the world, but that isn't their's to decide, it's yours."  
Aurora: "Well I have no intentions of being a second Bloody Mary."  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes and said "Well I do hope not. But you know that wasn't the point."  
Aurora: "I know. And thank you."  
Killian Jones: "Don't thank your executioner." He chuckled, in an unusually good mood. Actually-he had to stop being so friendly. She had to think him a monster, it would help her get through it if there was something that she could physically get angry at. "Because I will have fun killing you. I'm just getting all the ammo I need."  
Aurora: She stiffened, realizing how friendly she was acting towards him. "Then I hope to bring you as much misery as possible along the way," she replied politely.  
Killian Jones: "Looking at you is bad enough." He said in a calm fashion "Now are you going to hurry up or do you just want to spend extra time with me?"  
Aurora: "I'm at a dilemma there. The longer I spend with you the more I prolong my death. However the more time I spend with you...the more time I spend with you. It's a lose/lose situation here."  
Killian Jones: "Women don't usually say such." He purred "But then again, i've been nothing but cruel to you. It's not generally in my nature to treat a woman badly..." He smirked "Unless they ask."  
Aurora: Aurora gasped. She had never heard someone speak in such a crude manner. "What an awful thing to say!"  
Killian Jones: "Have I ever presented myself as anything but such?" He asked "Besides, you've had a preset idea of me as well. Why not fill it in?"  
Aurora: "Oh so when I do it then I should always try to exceed expectations, yet when you do it it's alright then?" she raised an eyebrow.  
Killian Jones: "There's a difference. You believe you're better than my expectations. I believe that I am so much worse."  
Aurora: "Then I guess I should count myself lucky you're trying to live up to them. Not that you're doing a very good job by the way," she taunted cooly.  
Killian Jones: "Not doing a good job?" He grabbed her collar and pulled her faster across the desert landscape "And what, my dear, could I do to make it better?" He knew that he was losing it, but it happened every so often. "I would cut out your tongue if it wasn't so fast, I would rip out your limbs if they weren't so weak. I would cut off your head..." he sounded as if he were spiraling out of control and he was. He didn't know why, but every once in a while he would remember that he wasn't always like this and it would scare him. "How do you think I should start?"  
Aurora: She did her best to retain her composure as she was all but dragged along with him. "I. Am. Not. Weak," she snarled at him. "You should start by realizing that."  
Killian Jones: "I don't think you are." He laughed a cold, high-pitched laugh "I think that you're pitiful, though. You shouldn't be weak but you are. You're like I was, you listen to everyone adn you believe almost everything you say."  
Killian Jones: *they*  
Aurora: She smacked him hard across the face. "You don't know me at all! You think I'm one way because of what you know of others, yet you know nothing of me and you judge me for it!"  
Killian Jones: His eyes burned when she slapped him and he tackled her, pinning her to the ground "I've spent time with you. You're just like them, you're no different. You're the same as I was. Someone with lost potential."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't like this one bit. Aurora didn't like how close he was to her. "Not exactly by choice, now is it? Any 'potential' I have will be taken because I'm being lead to my death," she spat. "I am -nothing- like you."  
Killian Jones: "No. You're not. You're complaining about trivial matters like life and death. You dont' think about how your kingdom will fare because of this. YOu're an only child, your empire will fall. You didn't think of that though, and that's why you're like all of the others."  
Aurora: "You are -not- in my mind! Yes, I am concerned for myself, but if you think I haven't spent every moment since you took me worrying about my people then you are truly a fool! The only time I escape from those thoughts is in sleep and now you've even taken that from me!"  
Killian Jones: "You tried to escape. What do you expect me to do?"  
Aurora: "What do you expect -me- to do. If you were so concerned about what would happen to the kingdom, quintuple that worry at least and that's what I've been having to deal with. What would -you- do if you cared for something that much and had an opportunity to return to it?" Aurora demanded.  
Killian Jones: "Are you implying that I don't have anything to go back to?"  
Aurora: "I'm implying that even -you- should understand my reasoning."  
Killian Jones: "I do." He growled "But I have things to get back to also, and I can't fail. Not again."  
Aurora: "I assume this is the point where I'm supposed to ask what you failed at and launch into some sob story that I really don't care about in order for me to pity you enough to cooperate?"  
Killian Jones: "No. It wasn't a sob story now shut up and start walking."  
Aurora: "Then you're going to have to get off me," she rolled her eyes.  
Killian Jones: He rolled away from her and grabbed a flask of water from his pack. After taking a long swig he handed it to her "You look like hell, have some."  
Aurora: She honestly didn't want anything from him, but becoming dehydrated wouldn't help anything. "Thanks," she grumbled. The sarcastic half of her tone was aimed at the comment, the sincere at the water. She took a sip and almost spit it right back out. "What's -wrong- with it?" she asked after forcing herself to swallow.  
Killian Jones: "It's dosed with rum." he said without explaining. He wanted to see her reaction  
Aurora: Aurora knew the reason anyway. She was rather well educated being a princess. "Sanitation, ah," she nodded and took another, longer, drink. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was before then.  
Killian Jones: He smirked and took it back from her. He'd always loved the taste (and the feel) of rum. He took a longer swig and handed it back, his hard eyes carmalizing slightly.  
Killian Jones: (I don't make typos I make new words...carmalizing)  
Aurora: Not that she would tell him, but she had never had a taste of alcohol in her life. It was an odd feeling knowing she was doing something her parents would disapprove of, but it wasn't like she had gotten drunk at a tavern. This was surviving. "This is rather strong for sanitation," she pointed out after another drink.  
Killian Jones: "Yes well..." He shrugged "I was hurrying... and maybe I was a little bit liberal with it." He shook his head "Besides, I do love the taste of a good rum."  
Aurora: Aurora actually let herself taste it now. Slowed to let it stay on her tongue for a second. "It's not bad, actually," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: He nodded, starting to feel slightly tipsy...maybe he should have slowed down a bit. Or a lot. "No...It's not." He said, pulling out his own flask and almost downing it in one "I should probably stop doing that."  
Aurora: She giggled. "Just maybe...I mean won't we need it later for more water?"  
Killian Jones: "Yeah probably." He said "As much as I'd love to get hammered, we'll probably need it..."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed again. "Probably. Probably. Funny word. Prooobaaably," she sounded it out slowly and had another giggle fit. Since she wasn't use to alcohol at all it was effecting her much more than him.  
Killian Jones: He wasn't really used to the alcohol either, he was just much better at shutting his mouth. He wasn't lying when he said that he had only tried alcohol once...or thrice. It wasn't that he didn't like it, his instructor didn't. He laughed with her "I think we're both a bit tipsy..." He almost tripped and landed face-first on the dirt.  
Aurora: "It's your fault!" she pointed out, but not angrily, as she grabbed his shoulder for balance, stumbling over the ground herself.  
Killian Jones: He laid on the floor, laughing. He turned to her, his blue eyes suddenly not so soulless. They never were in the first place, just extremely guarded. "I'll just...stay here for a couple minutes.''  
Aurora: Aurora laid next to him. He seemed so much friendlier when her world was fuzzy around the edges. "Probably a good idea. Oh look! We're back to probably again!"  
Killian Jones: "Probably isn't the funny word." He disagreed "What about sand? It sounds like..sa...sa..." He cut himself off and his eyes grew hard again "We need to keep walking...I don't know what I'm doing." but he was still tipsy and he just wanted to lay down in the sand with her... sand...funyn word sand is.  
Aurora: "No!" she threw her arm over his chest as if she could somehow stop him from getting up. "I like this better. Your nice and..." Her words ran together so it sounded like 'ni sand' and she laughed. "Sand! It is rather funny! Ssaaaannnnddd!"  
Killian Jones: He shook his his head but eventualyl collapsed back into the sand "I thought we agreed I was a heartless bas****"  
Aurora: "You are. You're just not acting like it right now. I like it better. You're like...a sandwich." Aurora giggled, "Sand..."  
Killian Jones: "Sandwitch?" he said, a laugh bubbling from his throat "I'll make you a sandwitch..."  
Aurora: "No, you're my sandwich, I'll just eat you instead."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "i'd be alright with that actually..." He said, his voice slightly huskier than usual  
Aurora: She didn't get the implications at all. A mix of rum slowing her mind and a rather sheltered life the likely causes. "I like this. I like you when you're nice," she breathed.  
Killian Jones: He wasn't nice, he just suddenly wasn't so afraid of her trying to creep under his shell. "I think you meant drunk, my dear."  
Aurora: Suddenly her bubbliness died down and was replaced by tears springing to her eyes. "You-Now, you're mad at me," she pouted.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "Mad at you? That...doesn't make any sense..." He was having trouble getting words out "Why would I be...mad at you?"  
Aurora: "I don't know! Because I called you nice!"  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Actually I think it's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me."  
Aurora: "Then why didn't you smile? When someone says nice things I usually smile, and..." she looked up at the sky as she blushed a bit, "I think a smile would suit you. It would make you even better looking."  
Killian Jones: "Even better?" he purred. He didn't smile, not for anyone except Bae. He just didn't find anything to real smile about. Maybe because he was a spoiled brat and he was still used to royalty. Maybe he just hated everyone...he couldn't tell when he was this tipsy.  
Aurora: "M-hm. You're pretty. I like your face. I'd probably like the rest of you too, but I'm not allowed to look."  
Killian Jones: "You'd be surprised. You can look anywhere if you ask real nice." He looked up as someone was walking near them "F***" He cursed as the man came closer. He stared at Killian "Uh-I have a m-m-message for you..." Killian ripped open the letter.  
Killian Jones: He gave a too-easy smile to the messanger and stuffed the letter in his pocket "Good..." he slurred "I'll just be off then..."  
Aurora: "You're leaving without me?" she asked. "I thought you had to keep me with you?"  
Killian Jones: "Both of us of course milady." He said with a warm laugh  
Aurora: The messenger looked at Killian in confusion still. "Sir? Uh, I don't mean any offence by this, but are you drunk?"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I dunno, I could be. I could also knock you out again...what would this be? The fourth time? But I really am not in the mood."  
Aurora: The messenger was still confused, Hook wasn't exactly known for his drinking, but he decided not to say anything. He gave a polite nod and headed away without another word. "That's not very nice," Aurora giggled, still laying on the ground.  
Killian Jones: "I'm not a nice person my dear." He said, contradicting himself by helping her up. He laughed "I can't believe he's not afraid of me by now...I'd be afraid of me, wouldn't you? Of course everyone shoudl be, but him mostly...I knocke dhim out...obviously..."  
Aurora: As she stood she fell forward a bit to where she was pressed against him. "I'm not afraid of you. I mean usually I am, but right now I'm not afraid at all. What do I have to be afraid of? I must have been being silly before."  
Killian Jones: "I think you're being silly now." He said, hardly noticing the distance between them. He pressed his nose to hers, recognizing that the guards that he usually put up had fallen. But his mind was clearing and his guards were slowly coming back up as if they too had been too drunk to proceed. His eyes were slowly growing harder and less friendly "And you should be."  
Aurora: Her mind wasn't clearing, but she was having an odd moment of clarity through the haze. She realized how close she was to him. Far closer than any proper lady would allow herself to be to a gentleman who wasn't her husband, but she didn't pull away. All her mind could tell her was how easy it would be to just lean up a bit and... Her eyes were on his. His blue eyes that were all entrapping. She felt his breath on her skin when he breathed out. She faintly felt his heartbeat. How easy it would be to...  
Killian Jones: But he quickly pulled away from her, his guards high enough now that he knew he couldn't get this close to her. Or close at all for that matter, he would have to be more cruel now whether he wanted it or not "Well come on, then, we have to walk or we'll never get there."  
Aurora: "Get where?" she asked, moment already forgotten.  
Killian Jones: "To the kingdom." He growled "As you would know if you weren't so drunk, now we have to go."  
Aurora: "That's not -my- fault!" she rolled her eyes. "There was something in the water, and I -have- to have water sometimes."  
Killian Jones: He narrowed his eyes at her and scooped her up in his arms again "Well we're going to walk whether you want to or not."  
Aurora: "I should not walk more often. I like this," she muttered as she laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep rather quickly thanks to the alcohol in her system.  
Killian Jones: He continued walking until she woke up. He was growing continually more and more on edge as he had to hold her and carry her like a servant.  
Aurora: Aurora woke up with a headache and she groaned. "Ugh, what happened?"  
Killian Jones: he shook his head with an unnattractive scowl "You got drunk and I had to carry you. Actually I was drunk too, and you're never going to live that up. Apparently I'm 'nice' now."  
Aurora: "What?" she grumbled as the events of the evening came back. She felt like smacking herself. "No, you're still a jerk and can put me down now," she scowled, part of her anger at herself coming out on him. How could she have acted so stupid?!  
Killian Jones: He dropped her on the ground just like the time before "I don't know, I can still be your sandwitch if you want."  
Aurora: She stood up and brushed herself off, obviously not in a good mood. "Excuse me?" she snapped.  
Killian Jones: "You told me that I was your little sandwich." He licked his lips "And I promise, you will savor it."  
Aurora: Aurora gasped in indignation and marched off ahead of him. "Never again. We are never speaking of this again."  
Killian Jones: "Oh you might not." He said, chasing after her "But I never forget such a...charming comment. And yes, my face is extrordinary."  
Aurora: "I did -not- say that," she huffed.  
Killian Jones: "You did. And the rest is too I might add."  
Aurora: "I'd say 'not to bruise your ego', but I honestly thinks it needs to be taken down a few sizes, I haven't been looking. You're just not attractive."  
Killian Jones: He looked at her with an especially attractive expression "That isn't what you said earlier. And the drunk never lie."  
Aurora: "Okay, then let me rephrase. I guess you could be considered slightly attractive, I'm just not attracted to you in the least."  
Killian Jones: "I don't believe that." He said, leaning closer to her "because when I do this..." He put his face a couple inches from hers "You do that. But attraction is pheremones, not connection. And so you, my dear, hate me, but your brain is not following suit."  
Killian Jones: *body*  
Aurora: Her breath hitched and she immediately bit down on her lip to try to stifle it, but she knew he'd heard. "Nope, just not attracted," she replied primly, making her face perfectly composed in slight disinterest.  
Killian Jones: He smirked "Whatever you say. But it's not proper to lie." He began walking again "We've been walking faster than the average person, and though it's only been a week I believe that we should only have to walk for another.  
Aurora: "Mostly because I can't wait to get away from you," she snapped. She really didn't like being embarrassed like that.  
Killian Jones: "Then walk faster." He advised coldly "You are quite distracting, though slowly the desert will take from your beauty, parch your lips, stain your skin blood red, crack your cheekbones..."  
Aurora: She cocked an eyebrow. "It appears as though I'm not the one who has been looking."  
Killian Jones: "If you think that you're the only one looking you obviously don't understand my nature yet."  
Aurora: "I'm not looking," she immediately defended. "How could I understand your nature when you act so different all the time?"  
Killian Jones: "Isn't that a nature in itself?" He said, shrugging  
Aurora: She thought about it for a moment. "I guess you're right," she shrugged. "Unpredictable."  
Killian Jones: "I'm an ogre. I've got a lot of layers." He rolled his eyes "It really depends on who you are, but I don't like you, so I can be unpredictable, yes."  
Aurora: "Glad to know the feeling is mutual. In middle school you never find that out until friends pass a note and tell them for you."  
Killian Jones: He rolled his eyes "Ah I remember middle school. I hated it. Acting proper isn't my specialty." Well it was back then, actually he'd been a rather mild child.  
Aurora: "You went to school?" she asked in surprise. Not that she found him uneducated, just that schooling was usually for royalty and really upperclass. She had thought he had a governess or something.  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "So I did. Are you suggesting I'm uneducated?"  
Aurora: "No," she quickly answered, "I just...in my kingdom at least actual schools are for royals. I thought you had a governess or something of the sort."  
Killian Jones: "What makes you think I was lower-class?"  
Aurora: "I didn't say lower-class, I said not royal."  
Killian Jones: "It was the same in my kingdom." He agreed. Of coures, for all she knew he could have been a duke. And he would stick with that story if he had to, it was none of her business.  
Aurora: Now -that- gave her pause. "You? Royal?"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Obviously I got out of that lifestyle."  
Aurora: "How? I mean in my kingdom you're born that way and you stay that way."  
Killian Jones: "I left the kingdom."  
Aurora: "So...the kingdom you're currently a warlord for...?"  
Killian Jones: "Isn't my kingdom, no." He said, shaking his head with an unreadable emotion "It is, however, my father's original kingdom. I was sent there when I was young."  
Aurora: "Away from your family? That must have been awful."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "It wasn't so bad, really. I told you, my life isn't a sob story. I'm not going to make it one. Without parents there aren't any rules, what could have been betteR?"  
Aurora: She was about to say 'family', but something told her that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "I guess," she sighed.  
Killian Jones: "Besides, I think you can imagine what kind of child I was. I would have sent me away too."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, her first real, non-drunk, laugh. "Now I think your parents were probably rather intelligent. What happened to genetics?" she teased.  
Killian Jones: "Hey I'm intelligent!" He said "Just extremely violent. I'm not exactly sure where that came from..." Yes he did...  
Aurora: "Really now?" she raised an eyebrow. "Nah, I know you are. You had to be to get into the castle without alerting the guards."  
Killian Jones: *let's just pretend that she never knew his name (and she's only ever called him hook because I've got an idea. I mean we'd only have to fix the original paragraph so *shrug**  
Killian Jones: "Actually that should have been a lot harder than it was..."  
Aurora: "After this I think it will be next to impossible," she mused.  
Killian Jones: "Probably." He agreed ""But I don't imagine I'll have to go back. After this I should be able to retire." Of course he probably wouldn't, but Bae had made him promise to try to be a better person. It wasn't working out for him so well."  
Killian Jones: *no "*  
Aurora: "Hm," she said, almost disappointed sounding, but didn't add anything.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "What? You want me to continue killing your friends?"  
Killian Jones: Not that he would actually stop in the first place, but he had to try for Bae. Because if Bae left he would finally snap. So he would try, surely.  
Aurora: "Of course not! I just...I didn't take you for the money driven type."  
Killian Jones: "Not exactly, but I'm not the only one that I have to take care of and money does help you live..." He rolled his eyes "Being royal gets you all the money you want, but people like me have to get it other, more unconventional ways."  
Aurora: "Like kidnapping," she pointed out, a bit bitterly. Nope, she still wasn't over that.  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Like kidnapping." He paused and decided that he was being too nice "Speaking of which, I'm done talking now. One more word and you'll get maimed."  
Aurora: She pressed her lips together and weighed something in her mind. "I don't think you will though," she admitted after a moment.  
Killian Jones: He looked at her "Why not? Do you think it would be the first time?" But she was right, and he didn't know why.  
Aurora: "No. I just have a feeling I guess," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: "I can't." He admitted "But not because I don't want to." That much was true  
Aurora: "Oh, I know you do," Aurora laughed. "I can tell sometimes I have that effect. Though no one's ever actually told me before. When I was younger sometimes I would try to annoy people just to see how far I could push them. The still never told me though."  
Killian Jones: "That's what I hate about royals. They never come out and tell you anything." He absentmindedly sharpened his knife.  
Aurora: "Sometimes you have to hide things. I tell all I can though."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Everyone hides things." He didn't know how to put back up his walls, they had fallen down as if she wasn't a threat. But of course she was, everyone was a threat. So he had to stop this. "And royals hide more things. You're all spoiled and idiotic and you think that secrets are things to be collected."  
Aurora: "That's so hypocritical," she pointed out. "You're a royal too, and don't even pretend you don't keep a lot of secrets. Even I can see that. Like that letter you've never told me about for example."  
Killian Jones: "First of all, I haven't been considered royal since middle school. Second of all, you can read the note if you want, because it's soooo interesting."  
Aurora: "Well I would still like to know. If you please?" she held out her hand.  
Killian Jones: He narrowed his harsh eyes and shoved the note into her hand.  
Killian Jones  
Dear, *something crossed out* Hook  
I hope that your job has gone successfully. However, there has been a change of plans. You are not to harm the girl in any way that could subject her to terror as she is our guest. The carriage will meet you at Zzyzx.  
yours truly  
Aurora: Aurora's smile turned cheshire. "You really should -not- have let me see this."  
Killian Jones: "And why is that?" he growled, though it sounded more forced than the others.  
Aurora: "Because now I know you can't hurt me and that means I can annoy you all I want," she teased.  
Killian Jones: He scowled "I can hurt you, just not in any way that subjects you to terror."  
Aurora: "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" she inquired with a smirk.  
Killian Jones: He sliced the knife that he'd been holding across her arm "You're not afraid are you?" It wasn't a large gash, so it wouldn't hurt her too badly if it got infected, but he suspected that it stung all the same. He hated that annoying smirk  
Aurora: She looked him dead in the eye, and even took a step closer to prove her point. "Not. At. All," she said tightly.  
Killian Jones: He looked her stragith in the eyes and brought his lips to hers.  
Aurora: Aurora didn't even process what was happening, she just reacted. Her mouth moved against his and her right hand came up to rest on the back of his head and it just felt -good-. Then she remembered she was -not- supposed to like it. She wasn't even supposed to be kissing him in the first place! Princesses do not like kissing men like him and she knew it. She still liked it.  
Killian Jones: He pulled away with a smirk "I can tell you weren't scared that time." (skin trampline: YOU LIKED IT)  
Aurora: She gasped angrily as she slapped him across the face. "How dare you!"  
Killian Jones: "You seem to do a lot of slapping." He said, angry fire in his eyes "That's not very proper." And he slapped her back  
Aurora: "Then you shouldn't push me to do so," she snarled. "And you should not hit a lady."  
Killian Jones: "Then don't hit me. If you're going to tell me that you want equal rights to a man then I'm going to treat you like one. You don't get any special privileges." He smirked "Not here anyway..."  
Aurora: "Why do I feel like that was a lame attempt at a come on?" she scoffed.  
Killian Jones: "Because you've never heard a come-on in your life? I bet your pretty little boyfriend at home is too prissy to take you for his own."  
Aurora: "Take me for his own?" her confusion turned into a glare, "And Phillip is -not- a priss."  
Killian Jones: "Phillip is -not- a priss" He mocked in a high-pitched voice "I know dukie-boys and they're all prissy little idiots."  
Aurora: "Yes, and you know all princesses too, and look how that turned out," she snapped.  
Killian Jones: "Fine, but listen. A man who does not fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. And that man will never fight for you. Never." He'd done his research.  
Aurora: It took all she had not to slap him again. "Phillip would always fight for me. The thing is that he doesn't have to. How would -you- know anyway?" she snarled.  
Killian Jones: "I do my research." He said with a shrug. "We're nearing Zzyzx."  
Aurora: "Research," she scoffed.  
Killian Jones: "Yes, research. I thought you would know about it by now." He glared and they continued walking until they reached the carriage, Hook refusing to answer any questions or comments.  
Killian Jones: *REDO* "Yes, research. I thought you would know about it by now." She wans't completely horrible, but he didn't like her either. She didn't remind him of good things."  
Aurora: "I obviously know what it is. How you would research a person's emotions and qualities though is a mystery."  
Killian Jones: "It's quite simple, really." He said and stopped walking "We should rest, we're not going to get there today."  
Aurora: "Alright, but I'm not having any more of that 'water' until it's absolutely necessary."  
Killian Jones: He nodded and sat down in the sand. He brushed some longer bangs out of his face like vermin and pulled out food "I didn't dose the food with rum, however." He assured her  
Aurora: "Good. If you did I would have to question where your never ending supply of rum was stashed."  
Killian Jones: He smirked "At home of course. Where the army instructor can't find it." He shhed her and said "But don't tell him that or I'll be shot on the spot."  
Aurora: "Your secret's safe," she winked.  
Killian Jones: He smirked "Glad I can trust you. Between you and Bae I was terrified that it would come out."  
Aurora: "Bae?" she inquired.  
Killian Jones: "Bae." He agreed  
Aurora: She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I meant -who- is he?"  
Killian Jones: "That's a long story." he said, shrugging "Not one that I particularly want to share."  
Killian Jones: "Basically he's a child that I tend to."  
Aurora: "That's nice. You seem like you'd make a good father-figure type," she nodded. She didn't know why it seemed right, it just did to her.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "You've got to be sarcastic? I don't know what the hell I'm doing most of the time."  
Aurora: "I'm not actually. I can just see it for some reason. And hey, who ever knows? My father always told me that he was glad I had such great genetics because he didn't know what he was doing," she laughed at the memory.  
Killian Jones: "He's a sad boy." He said with a frown "i do all I can I suppose."  
Aurora: "Then I'm sure he'll turn out fine," she smiled reassuringly.  
Killian Jones: "Oh he will, but it won't be because of me." He gave a wistful look "He's just like his mother and she was a good woman. That'll be why he's a good man. Actually I'm pretty sure he hates me." He laughed "But I really dont' care."  
Aurora: "Sounds like you really care about him. About them both."  
Killian Jones: "Is that so impossible? And yet when anyone else of the kingdom hears my name, they cheer. I don't want them to cheer for death."  
Aurora: "You are not simply a killer. Everyone has more to them than what others perceive."  
Killian Jones: "Nah, I'm pretty much just a killer." He cold smirk was back on his face "And I like it, that's a killer my dear if I've never seen one before in my life."  
Aurora: "No you wouldn't. I didn't when we first met," she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: "I was pretending to be someone else." He said, rolling his eyes "I'm just a good actor is all."  
Aurora: "The funny thing about disguises though is that no matter how hard you try they're always a reflection of yourself."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "And I could pretend to be the mildest person in the world. Would that be a reflection of myself? I don't think so."  
Aurora: "Yes. Because the way you would do it would show the mild side of yourself."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "Oh yes and I'll go put on a mustache and some glasses excuse me for a second."  
Aurora: She laughed. "That would be interesting to see. Though I don't think a mustache would suit you."  
Killian Jones: "I hate being clean-shaved actually. However it was useful for my 'reflection of the true me' since most dukes tend to shave."  
Aurora: "Hmmm..." She looked over him closely and half wished she hadn't. Dang... "No, the bit of scruffiness works for you, an actual mustache would look weird."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "I don't think I'll be testing that one, I must apologize, milady."  
Aurora: "Good. I'd hate to be proven right at your expense," she teased.  
Killian Jones: "That would mar my good looks and then where would we be? Cruel and not even good looking."  
Aurora: "What a tragedy," she laughed. "That would make it doubly worse for me."  
Killian Jones: "I know." He agreed "You wouldn't even have anything to look at."  
Aurora: "Oh, so nothing would change?"  
Killian Jones: He tried his best to glare at her, but found it melting away "Everything would change little dove. I would have to change my entire method of killing women."  
Aurora: "Well your current one isn't exactly working too well," she shrugged with a grin.  
Killian Jones: "I'm not trying to kill you, see. If I was, you would be dead." And she would have probably liked that arrangement a little bit more.  
Aurora: "Then I guess dealing with you is better than that," she sighed dramatically.  
Killian Jones: She wasn't so bad, actually. Not what he would have expected. "We should get some sleep. I can unchain you now, we don't have enough supplies for you to go home without dying."  
Aurora: "Good. I haven't been sleeping well except when you've carried me."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "It was nessesary. Couldn't have you running away in the night."  
Aurora: "Did you -really- expect me not to try? You really underestimate me, don't you?"  
Killian Jones: "I did." He agreed "But I don't think that you'll try when the only other option is death.''  
Aurora: She had honestly been considering it. Die trying instead of as a prisoner. "I'm not stupid."  
Killian Jones: "No you're not. But I'm also not sure that you won't try. But if you do, just remember that your kingdom will ultimately fail if you do. However, if you're a prisoner, you could get out alive. That's why you won't."  
Aurora: "So I shal not," she replied primly. What, could he read minds or something? "Goodnight." She rolled over and tried her best to get some sleep.  
Killian Jones: When Killian fell asleep-well he hadn't talked about his family or Bae or Milah for so long, and his mind was punishing him. They died in front of his eyes and his father left him, his mother screaming for him to come back... And then he woke up, terrified as if it had just happened.  
Aurora: Aurora had heard him tossing and turning and when she opened her eyes saw the look of fear on his face even if his eyes had been closed. She had been trying to wake him and was relieved when he had. She rolled the flimsy piece of fabric that passed for a scarf that she had and used it to dab the cold sweat from his forehead. "It's alright. It was just a dream. Everything's alright," she chanted in as soothing voice as she could muster. This was what she had always been good at, taking care of others, making sure they were okay. Whether that other person had kidnapped her or not was irrelevant at the moment, he was still a person.  
Killian Jones: He glared at her "I realize that." He snapped and threw the scarf-ish thing at her "Let's go, it's


	20. SpartanHistorian

Aurora: 32. Killian is from a civilization a long time ago (greek, egyptian, something) Where they figured out a way to freeze their royals so that they could be woken up later when a plague was over. The problem is that the plague actually wiped out the civilization. When Killian is woken up, everything is so much different. Aurora is sent to stay with him and protect him as well as figure him out  
Killian jones: He was a phenomenon as soon as he woke. He spoke a strange language but soon learned theirs. Person after person came to study him but no one stayed for long. Killian stayed, dormant in grief and anger until she came...  
Aurora: Aurora sat down. "It's lovely to finally meet you," she smiled. "How are you today?"  
Killian jones: Belle had called Aurora the day before, telling her about the incident.  
Killian jones: Killian stared at her with light, inhuman blue eyes "I can not say the same for you."  
Aurora: "That's too bad. You're going to be stuck with me for a while."  
Killian jones: "Yes." His accent was rich like honey and yet he spoke well. "I do not know you, so I could not have anticipated your visit."  
Aurora: "Ah. Then allow me to introduce myself. My name's Aurora. Aurora Tam. And yours?"  
Aurora: She held out her hand politely for him to shake.  
Killian jones: "Killian." He said quickly. He stared at her hand but disnt grab it, looking up at her, confused.  
Aurora: "So I'm guessing they didn't shake hands back in Sparta?" she noticed his look.  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "όχι" Sometimes he didn't want them to know what he was saying and it unnerved him when they understood his language. "Γιατί εγώ θα σφίξει το χέρι μικρό περιστέρι σας;"  
Aurora: "Because nowadays that's how most people great each other," she explained.  
Killian Jones: He looked rather shocked but looked down "This is not nowadays, this is a special hell that I have merely happened to stumble upon." He would have liked to converse in his native language, but it would most likely be more difficult for her  
Aurora: "I'm so sorry this has happened to you," she meant it too. How horrible it must be to wake up decades after your people have died... "If there's anything I can do to make it better, please let me know."  
Killian Jones: "Of course you cannot." He said, his honey-warm accent dipping into something sharp and cold "Unless you can turn back time. And as you cannot, you can do nothing but poke and prod and question."  
Aurora: "We question to figure out how to help you, and to learn ourselves. You are quite the anomaly."  
Killian Jones: "No, you question because it is human nature to put the unknown under the looking glass. You are unquenchably curious and you wish to pick apart what you cannot understand. My people would have done much the same."  
Aurora: "You're right in that too. Multiple reasons. Will you tell me about your people?"  
Killian Jones: "That is like asking you to explain a book in one sentence, little bird. Which part of my people do you wish to understand?" He hated this language. It was so crude and cut up like he was being curt or rude.  
Aurora: "Well, I guess there's a word we have yet to translate. That's a good place to start. What does, sorry if I mispronounce this, πόρνη mean? It's used in different contexts and we're not sure."  
Killian Jones: He chuckled and a wide grin flew across his face. The spectators were interested now, he'd never shown any form of emotion. "πόρνη?" He laughed again "It doesn't translate well...but the closest words that I can think of... whore, prostitute, wench."  
Aurora: "THat would have been useful to know in high school," she gave a small airy laugh. "What does our language sound like to you? I mean since at first you didn't know...what's the largest difference between them that you've noticed?"  
Killian jones: "It sounds like words cut up and thrown together. Choppy, curt."  
Killian jones: His smile disappeared, his eyes dimming again to the darker, yet still vibrant blue.  
Aurora: "A lot of of people think so. I kind of disagree though. I think all language can be beautiful if you know the right words," she mused.  
Killian jones: "I do not yet know the right words then, miss Tam. It is not a language of time to me. And time is what makes words beautiful, ages them into maturity and beauty."  
Aurora: To her that was beautiful, but she decided to move on. "Who were you in your society? Why were you frozen?"  
Killian jones: He paused, shaking his head "I do not remember such things." He decided "memories seem to have slipped my mind like running water through the hands of those better than I."  
Aurora: "That's a shame. Though I suppose effects are to be expected. You're lucky, all the others who were frozen have passed away because of it."  
Killian jones: Not because of memory loss surely. In fact, killian remembered everything. He just wasnt ready to tell strangers of himself "they escaped living hell. I envy them."  
Aurora: That hit her hard. She'd never thought of it that way. At least he was alive, but was that really a good thing? "I...I suppose there are things worse than death, and this could very well be one of them."  
Killian jones: "I believe I must have been terrible in my first life to deserve this, but there must also be a reason for my life. Do not misunderstand, little bird, I do not take life for granted. It is what I have left."  
Aurora: "Good," she gave a small smile, "That's a good outlook to have. Why do you call me little bird?"  
Killian Jones: "Because. Where I come from..." She was delicate, white, beautiful like a dove. "Women are not so delicate nor so beautiful. Things have changed, and your hair...is so...light. Bright like a bird."  
Aurora: "Well...thank you, then," she gave a small smile. That was really nice. She'd have to remember that one whenever someone called her ugly. "What were the people like where you come from?"  
Killian Jones: "Brash, generally. They are too nice, here, as if they expect me to break under a tender touch." He scowled "They are dark, black hair, black eyes." His own eyes were blue. "Dark skin. The women were careful, guarded. The men quick to fight."  
Aurora: "From what I know of Sparta I guess that's what I would expect. Did you like it that way? So...brutish, no offence."  
Killian Jones: He stared at you "Why do you say no offence? If I were to take offence I would, words would not change this matter..." Not that he was easily offended "It was merely how it was. I didn't have to deal with it much, really. My line of work allowed me to deal with the more serene of the population."  
Aurora: "Hmmm...I guess it means take no offence because it wasn't meant for you to? Like I wasn't being insulting on purpose? I don't really know," she shrugged. "So what exactly was your line of work?"  
Killian Jones: "Prophet." More like conman actually. Prophets weren't real, you just had to learn to read people, and if you learned to read people you could pretty much figure out their future. His good looks certainly helped.  
Aurora: "You don't seem like the religious type."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not." He agreed "You don't have to be religious to be a prophet." You didn't, really, even if you were a real prophet and he would continue to pretend to be. It would do him nothing to tell the truth here. "You merely have to be able to read the cards."  
Aurora: The card thing made her think of fortune tellers. And that made her think of conmen. -That- made more sense. "Oh, you mean read people and tell them what they want to hear."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Well see if you're good at reading people you don't have to tell them lies, not exactly. Certain people deserve certain lives and everyone come in with a certain air. If you can read them, ask about their life...It's quite easy, really."  
Aurora: "I suppose that would work back then, but I don't think it would now. Things are so complicated it's impossible to predict."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I doubt it. Things change but people never will."  
Aurora: "I guess you'll get to observe that theory for yourself. It has been lovely talking to you, but I believe our half hour is up."  
Killian Jones: He nodded and any emotion that he'd seem to have ebbed out of his face, leaving something unreadable but ultimately broken. Like a depressed person who had been fighting it for years but couldn't anymore. "Goodbye then, little dove."  
Aurora: She gave a small wave and headed out the door. She'd definitely got enough information for her paper and she was sure to get an A. She thanked the scientists and historians and headed back to her dorm to begin writing.  
Killian Jones: Belle looked at her with a small smile. "How was it?" Belle asked, brushing her brown hair with a soft brush "You know, I think that he might actually be handsome if he got a haircut...not that it's important. Did you get any interesting information?"  
Killian Jones: *Ruby not Belle sorry*  
Aurora: "Yes, I did. It was fascinating. It was like I traveled in the TARDIS or something," Aurora grinned.  
Killian Jones: Ruby grinned too "I know right! He's just so...weird! It's a shame he can't speak English...he might make a good boyfriend for you."  
Aurora: Aurora shot her a glare. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and he speaks English perfectly fine."  
Killian Jones: "Huh? Well then he wouldn't speak it with me...I had to try to translate it, but I couldn't really understand it like you would have been able to." She scowled "Why!?''  
Aurora: "Hey, if some creature with black ringed eyes, and bright red lips and hair came to talk to me when I was adjusting to a new time, I wouldn't want to talk to it either," she teased.  
Killian Jones: She rolled hisr eyes "Hey, he was totally checking me out...it wasn't all my fault."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "Did he have a cute little nickname for you, too?"  
Killian Jones: "You had a cute nickname?" She shook her head "Getting you a boyfriend might be easier than I thought..."  
Aurora: "I am not desperate!" Aurora threw her pillow at Ruby's head.  
Killian Jones: "You don't have to be for that man!" called back Ruby "I mean the whole Greek attire isn't so hot, but I can see it. He'd be plain sexy."  
Aurora: "There are more important things than looks. Besides, he's trying to adjust to the fact that he's about two thousand years out of his element. Do you really think he cares about having a girlfriend currently?  
Killian Jones: "Yes." Disagreed Ruby "Guys are always interested in if they have a gilfriend! I mean especially a pretty one."  
Aurora: "Then -you- date him," Aurora rolled her eyes. She was starting to get sick of Ruby trying to set her up with every guy she talked to.  
Killian Jones: "Nah...not my type." She shrugged "But if you won't date him...you won't date anyone."  
Aurora: "Maybe because I'm currently more concerned with graduating and starting my career? -Then- I'll date."  
Killian Jones: She sighed "Fine...but you've at least got to admit that he's got potential..."  
Aurora: "Fine. He's a very attractive male with a nice face. Happy?"  
Killian Jones: "Well...not right now. I mean the long hair and beard thing is far from hot." Said Ruby with a wrinkled nose "But hey, that might not be his choice! But he's got nice eyes. Speaking of which, greeks don't have blue eyes, especially not in spartan times..."  
Aurora: "It's uncommon, yes, but not unheard of," she pointed out.  
Killian Jones: "No...I guess not." Ruby frowned "But back then?" She decided to drop it "Whatever. So what did you find out?"  
Aurora: "He was a conman, that word we couldn't figure out, πόρνη, means prostitute, and Sparta was very brutish as it seems in the history books."  
Killian Jones: "Too bad he wasn't a nopvn or whatever it was..."  
Aurora: Aurora burst out laughing. "You are horrible, Ruby!"  
Killian Jones: "I know. But that's why you love me!"  
Aurora: "Yeah, now shut it and let me work on my paper! I do actually have to get this done, you know?"  
Killian Jones: Ruby pretended to look hurt "Oh fine, I guess I'm not as important as your paper." And slunk into bed "Night, Rora."  
Aurora: A month later her professor was passing out their graded essays. Aurora was confident she had done well. She had enjoyed writing her paper and thought it turned out great. When she got it back with a 69% however, her heart sank. As soon as class was over she went to speak with the professor. "Uh, excuse me? Mr. Noland?"  
Killian Jones: "Yes?" Asked mr. Nolan "What is it miss Tam?"  
Aurora: "I was just wondering if there would possibly be any way for me to improve my grade on the essay?"  
Killian Jones: He sighed "I wouldn't do this for very many students, but... yes, you can redo it."  
Aurora: "Thank you," she smiled in relief.  
Killian Jones: "But you'll only have two weeks to get it done." He warned  
Aurora: "That's fine. Thank you for even giving me this opportunity." With a smile and nod she headed out. First stop, talk to the head historian to see if she could talk to Killian again.  
Killian Jones: The historian shook her head "his metal state is declining rapidly-we're trying to get him out of here to see what we can do."  
Aurora: "Declining? That's horrible." But she really needed to talk to him for her paper... "My minor is psychology. Maybe I could help figuring out what exactly is happening because of the knowledge of both?"  
Killian Jones: She shrugged "you can try your best. Nothing we do seems to help."  
Killian Jones: killian was sitting forward, his previously long hair cropped and beard mostly shaved. Ruby was certainly right, he was handsome. He looked at her with dull, hopeless eyes that suddenly made his attractiveness cold and harsh "little dove..."  
Aurora: Aurora gave a hesitant smile. Despite how attractive he looked, he didn't look good. "Good afternoon," she started to offer her hand for a handshake again, but remembered he didn't do that so awkwardly took it back.  
Killian Jones: he blinked away the strange milkiness and said "you're back. Why."  
Aurora: "What, I can't just want to see you? Nah, I'm here because I got a horrible grade on my paper and need to redo it. That and now I'm wondering what's wrong."  
Killian Jones: "I see. I am glad to be of mockery. I am fine."  
Aurora: "Of mockery?" She was confused. How did she mock him at all?  
Aurora: "I don't think anyone does. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you or not, but you're going to be moved soon. So at least that'll be some change in the monotony."  
Killian Jones: His demeanor didn't seem to change "yes, so what do you need?"  
Aurora: "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but what happened leading up to you being frozen?"  
Killian Jones: "we had just beat Athens, but there was disease and everyone was getting sick-it was plague. I fell with sickness myself but I had money and was well-known. I along with many others were preserved, meant to be awoken when the plague finished, but by then apparently we'd been attacked again and this time destroyed."  
Aurora: She had to process that for a minute. He sounded so whatever about it, but she could barely hear the trace of emotion. It wasn't as easy for him to talk about as he wanted it to seem. Talking about the fall of your people -couldn't- be. "And what was being woken up like?"  
Killian Jones: "Like waking up from a long sleep." No-it was like he was waking from death and everyone else was gone, he couldn't believe they were gone... but he kept his voice neutral.  
Aurora: That couldn't possibly be true. Something like that...It couldn't be like sleeping. Not in the crude way he was frozen. "Now what was it really like?"  
Killian Jones: Like waking from the dead. It wasn't like sleeping, it was like being eternally cold and he had believed he was in hell. But he couldn't say that. He wouldn't say that, not when he knew that everyone was watching. He hated feeling like he was always being watched, like he couldn't have any privacy at all, it was turning him into a person that he didn't like. So instead of answering, he shook his head as if exasperated.  
Aurora: "Sorry, um, next question. Uh, what was it that made you realize you weren't in Sparta anymore?"  
Killian Jones: "Surprisingly, it wasn't really very hard." He said in a cold voice "Hmm...maybe it was the clothing...or the fact that λευκό has never been so... λευκό" (translation: white because he was in a lab.)  
Aurora: "Ah, the magical wonders of bleach."  
Killian Jones: He looked confused "bleach? I do not want to know." He was having trouble speaking English today, it was difficult to translate everything in his head. sickliness and depression settled into every crevice in his head, it was making everything harder to do when nothing seemed to have a point. He hated it, had always hated people who could never find the good in anything and now it was him.  
Aurora: "It's the chemical that makes clothes so white," she explained. She hated seeing him so much in despair. She hated seeing anyone in despair. "It will get better, you know? I'll make sure of it."  
Killian Jones: He ran his hand through his newly shortened hair "Yes." He said, though he couldn't quite make himself believe it.  
Aurora: "I like your haircut," she said the first thing that popped into her head.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "I'm not used to it." He said, trying at normality. Maybe he needed a little bit of that.  
Aurora: "So long hair was the fashion back in Sparta?"  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Well it wasn't a fashion as much as a 'oh hey in the cold it's easier to survive' kind of thing. I suppose that isn't a problem now."  
Aurora: "No. It looks nice on you though." Gosh what was she doing? She sounded so stupid! She was supposed to be asking him questions for her report, but she couldn't seem to remember any at the moment.  
Killian Jones: He looked confused "Yes...I have yet to see it. What is the reason of this?"  
Aurora: "Not one, really," she shrugged. "Just talking I guess."  
Killian Jones: "And yet this was not the point of the visit." He scowled slightly, narrowing his features into something cold and dark. "And everyone has a reason for coming to see the caged animal."  
Aurora: "I'm sorry you see yourself that way. I'm also sorry it's true." She was being honest. She hated seeing anyone treated like this. "-But- it can always get better. I'm going to make sure it does, alright?"  
Killian Jones: "You keep saying that." He hissed "But I don't want your help, you're one of them too you must remember."  
Aurora: "This isn't an 'us' versus 'you'," she snapped. "This isn't a fight. There are no sides."  
Killian Jones: "There is always a fight." He growled "And sometimes there are no allies."  
Aurora: "I pity you if you see the world that way."  
Killian Jones: "I do not want your pity." He said, a slight bit of emotion enhancing his features.  
Aurora: "I never said you did, but if you honestly see life as a constant fight then you have it whether you want it or not."  
Killian Jones: "Not a constant fight. You don't have to involve yourself in the fight. There are just a few that pull you in whether you want to or not." He'd been in war and yes, perhaps he was scarred from the experience, but it'd shown him what he needed was not always what he wanted. And though he wanted to just go to sleep forever and lose himself, she made him remember that he had to fight. His eyes shone brighter than they had in a while, though it seemed forced.  
Aurora: She had to think to realize his meaning, but she was glad when she did. "Sometimes things that seem like a fight against others are a fight against ourselves."  
Killian Jones: "When I said there were no allies, I certainly was not included." He agreed  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. "That part is still completely crap and I'm ignoring it."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I am unaware of how crap involves my situation?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "I think you need to learn some of the more common figures of speech."  
Killian Jones: "Yes, because I have so much time to do that." He rolled his icy blue eyes  
Aurora: "Maybe I'll come back and teach you some," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: He would prefer not to see her again actually... "Yeah alright and maybe I'll stab myself in the chest." He was joking, and her reaction startled him slightly.  
Aurora: "Of course not! Don't even -joke- about doing such a thing," she jumped.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "Alright, then Tam. I was merely mentioning another impossible thing. I'll try not to do so in the future?" He looked confused  
Aurora: "It's just...I'm sorry, I overreacted. I just hate when people joke like that. I probably care too much about people, but I can't help it."  
Killian Jones: "It would be cowardly to end my own life. And I hate cowards." He assured her.  
Aurora: "What defines a coward though? We all have our cowardly moments." Maybe she should have minored in philosophy.  
Killian Jones: "One who has less brave moments than cowardly. They run instead of stand up to fight. Fears for their own life but not for the lives of others that their hearts intertwine with."  
Aurora: "Funny, one who thinks our language is so ugly can use it so beautifully."  
Killian Jones: "I have something beautiful to live up to." He said, believing it. Greek was beautiful and he wanted nothing but to make these words flow as such.  
Aurora: "Our language comes from Greek actually. A lot of words are derived from it. Your culture is still affecting us now. It's why it's one of the greatest cultures history has ever seen."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Yes, I've noticed some connections. It's why it was such an easy language for me to learn." He had always been good at learning other languages, as he knew 28 of them. It was useful to talk to people of all different countries.  
Aurora: "Other languages are rather fun. I know three including English."  
Killian Jones: "28." He said "languages I mean."  
Aurora: "That's...a lot. Okay, I'm impressed."  
Killian Jones: "I had a lot of customers. I was a good conman." His lips turned upwards slightly "As much as I resent that name."  
Aurora: "I would say that 'an honest liveing's an honest living' but I don't suppose that applies," she teased, corners of her lips twitching up in a small smile.  
Killian Jones: "Ah, not really. But I made do, and I was usually right too. If you want something to put in your report, why don't you write it about the side of Greek that they don't talk about? As far as I can tell everyone knows about the fighting and athens and whatever, but what about the disease, the πόρνη, the conmen, and the warped government that was obsessed with fighting."  
Aurora: "Wouldn't that be interesting. An essay about prostitutes," Aurora laughed.  
Killian Jones: "Of course not, but if they didnt' know what the word was, they probably didn't know about some of the darker aspects of the spartan culture."  
Aurora: "Then what are some of these darker aspects? What was it like to just walk down the street?"  
Killian Jones: "Well walking down the street wasn't exactly a smart idea...not for someone like me anyway. It really depended on what point of time we're talking about. Before the war with Athens it was alright, but after that there was famine and very few rich...It got a bit scary. The buildings were beautiful and tall and white but they were crumbling from lack of care and the pavement was cracked. Shady characters hid in the corners and you always watched where you stepped. However, if you were looking for πόρνη... that wasn't so hard."  
Aurora: "You're right, no one talks about it like that," Aurora agreed. Right then the door opened to reveal the head historian in charge. "Miss Tam, your time is up." Aurora blushed a bit, "Sorry, lot track of time. Great conversation."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Goodbye... Tam?" He thought he'd heard right, but it sounded strange. He shook his head but was glad that she'd come. He was beginning to lose himself, but their encounter had helped him hold on a little bit.  
Aurora: "Until next time," she nodded and followed the head historian out the room.  
Killian Jones: The historian narrowed her eyes, wondering exactly what was happening. He refused to talk to almost anyone but her...maybe it was because she didn't wear anything too modern? Or because she reminded him of someone from his past? "That was interesting...you've gotten more information out of him than all of the rest of us. He doesn't seem to like talking about anything with anyone..."  
Aurora: That surprised her. He seemed so forthcoming with her. "Really? That's...odd. I wonder why."  
Killian Jones: "I don't know..." She still looked suspicious "Well either way do you know what's going on with him? He seemed fine with you of course, but with people like me... he just curses at us in Greek. It's not exactly pretty."  
Aurora: Aurora had to bite back a chuckle. "He needs to not be an animal in a cage. That would be hard on anyone. I think he needs to learn about the world now, and be a part of it."  
Killian Jones: She sighed "I know, but it could also overwhelm him and...He doesn't need to tip off the edge at a time like this.''  
Aurora: "Ease him in slowly then. Have someone show him around. Keep him here at night. If you don't stop caging him -that's- going to tip him off the edge."  
Killian Jones: "I'm afraid he already has..." she muttered, shaking her head slightly "But you're right. I have to figure out how to regulate it, though."  
Aurora: "Thank you for allowing me to speak with him, and if there's anything I can do to help please let me know."  
Aurora: A few hours later Aurora was in her dorm studying for a test tomorrow when her cell phone rang. "Hello?J"  
Killian Jones: "Hello. I've figured out a way to regulate the amount of things that he sees...and of course you'd be payed if you take the job. All you would have to do is show him around..."  
Aurora: Aurora's eyes widened. Did she hear that wrong? "You want me to be his guide and show him around?" she clarified.  
Killian Jones: "Pretty much." Agreed the woman "If you'll take the job of course."  
Aurora: "Yes, of course!" Aurora jumped at the opportunity. Then she realized it would probably not do well to sound too eager, so she added, "I mean he's so fascinating, I'd love the opportunity to learn more."  
Killian Jones: She smiled behind the phone "Of course. You'll be payed approximately 60 dollars an hour." And with that she hung up."  
Aurora: Aurora just kind of sat there on her bed in shock. Well that would take care of...her bills for the rest of college. Well, depending on how much time she spent with him.  
Killian Jones: Ruby grinned and peeked out of the bathroom "I called it. You like him."  
Aurora: Aurora turned to look at Ruby. "What?"  
Killian Jones: "I mean... YES I MEAN...HES SO INTERESTING." she mocked Aurora's tone and giggled.  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Ruby's head. "He is! I'm a history nerd, remember? He's practically a walking history book!"  
Killian Jones: "And one that could read a phonebook and i'd still listen..." muttered Ruby "I think that he's good for you. And that's a LOT of money."  
Aurora: "How is he good for me? And yeah, it is a lot...Wait a second, how did you hear how much it would be? Ruby! Were you listening on the other phone?!"  
Killian Jones: She nodded "Well yeah, it sounded interesting! And...Oh come on, we both know that I listen to all of your interesting phone calls."  
Aurora: "If you get Nair in your shampoo I take full credit. Now what do you mean about 'good for me'?"  
Killian Jones: "I mean that I haven't seen you actually interested in a guy in forever."  
Aurora: "I am -not- interested in him!" Aurora protested, -again-.  
Killian Jones: "Yes you are, just not in the right way -yet-"  
Aurora: Aurora rolled her eyes. "The day I sleep with Killian Jones you will get a hundred dollars."  
Killian Jones: "Done." She agreed "though that's only two hours...He'd better not be that fast."  
Aurora: She blushed bright red. "RUBY!"  
Killian Jones: "Anywawy, I'm counting on that...and I want to go with you! When he's a bit better I mean."  
Aurora: "Fine, but I swear if you try -anything- you're going to leave right then, got it?"  
Killian Jones: She grinned "As long as I can still try him..."  
Aurora: Aurora didn't bother to respond. The next day, as soon as her classes were over she went straight to the head historian. "Hello," she smiled.  
Killian Jones: The historian smiled "Now I expect that you won't take him too many places...and you can bring him back whenever you want."  
Aurora: "I was thinking about starting small. Go to the student lounge or something and just watch."  
Killian Jones: She nodded "That would be a good idea." Killian came out, but around the head historian he looked different, darker and he didn't speak. She rolled her eyes and said "Well then, i hope to see you two later."  
Aurora: Once she was gone Aurora smiled at Killian. "Ready to observe the animals that are college students?"  
Killian Jones: Killian's face melted back into it's usual position "that sounds almost dangerous, little bird."  
Aurora: "Almost?" she raised an eyebrow with a grin.  
Killian Jones: "Almost." He agreed. Sparta had been dangerous just to walk down the street, he kind of missed it. Of course this wouldn't be an actual dangerous trip, but it would be interesting. He'd always been good at reading people, and reading these people would tell him more about the environment "Allons-y."  
Aurora: "You know French too?"  
Killian Jones: "Of course. 28 remember?" He raised an eyebrow "But do you?"  
Aurora: "Oui. English, Greek, and French."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "I see. And what in the underworld made you want to learn those?"  
Aurora: "Well English is my first language, my aunt spoke French so I grew up with it. Since I already knew quite a lot I figured I should just learn the whole language. And since I've always loved history when in college I had to pick a third I chose Greek. I guess that's a good thing."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "I see." As soon as they walked out he froze up slightly, but hid it with another step. The metal buildings spiraled above his head in a crude, cold fashion... It wans't beautiful at all, it was cruel.  
Aurora: She noticed his brief hesitation and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "It'll be alright. We can just walk around campus if you'd like."  
Killian Jones: He ripped his hand from her's immediately, surprised. "Yeah, that'd be good."  
Aurora: "Sorry," she immediately apologized at his reaction. "That's probably a good idea. Not so many people, but there will still be a few about campus on a nice day like today."  
Killian Jones: He nodded "I'm not afraid of people, you know." He said, his voice heavily laced with an unreadable expression.  
Aurora: "Of course not. You just might find them... strange. Especially college kids."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "I have a feeling I'm the strangest person here at the moment." They began walking.  
Aurora: Right at that moment a rather flamboyant, obvious, crossdresser walked past. Aurora burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Are you sure about that?"  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "I've seen worse." He had of course, but...that was certainly strange "But what the hell?"  
Aurora: "That's Stevette. Nice enough, but, well, likes to dress like that," she shrugged.  
Killian Jones: He nodded "Alright. But if I have to wear a corset I'm going to k-" He remembered how she'd overreacted the time he said he'd kill himself before "kill someone."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "I just don't think that would work on you for some reason."  
Killian Jones: "Hmm...No but I wouldn't mind seeing you in one." He purred  
Aurora: Aurora looked up at him slowly with a look of utter bafflement. "Have you been talking to Ruby since I last saw you?"  
Killian Jones: "Ruby?" He raised an eyebrow "I don't know what kind of name that is, so I'm going to guess no."  
Aurora: "Nevermind. So...the architecture must seem so different..." Well...at least it wasn't 'nice weather we're having'.  
Killian Jones: "Certainly." He said, looking at her up and down "But I don't mind it."  
Aurora: She blushed red, and thought what Ruby had always said to do when someone flirts with her. In the exact words of Ruby: Just do what I'd do. Aurora had never had the opportunity, but she didn't have a better plan at the moment. She met his eyes, and with a coy smile said, "I don't. The -architecture- of Sparta seems pretty appealing." Okay, so she wouldn't be following -that- advice again.  
Killian Jones: He smirked "There's only one building worth exploring really."  
Aurora: If it was possible Aurora's face turned even more red and she turned her head to look away from him. "I can't believe I actually said that."  
Killian Jones: He laughed "Yes, you're not used to doing it." Looking to the side he saw Ruby walking past "Ah. Red lips goes here?"  
Aurora: "No, I'm not," she agreed. "That would be Ruby, who's my room mate." Aurora explained as she waved Ruby over.  
Killian Jones: Ruby came over and looked at Killian up and down, her mouth open as if to say 'oh my gosh he got a haircut, that's sexy.' Killian sighed, conflited on what to do. With red lips he'd always pretended he couldn't speak English to avoid her rapid questioning, and with Aurora he'd been forthcoming. "Ah. You again."  
Aurora: "That's usually my first thought," Aurora teased. "However that's not usually the male reaction."  
Killian Jones: "Yes but see I'm not Stevette."  
Aurora: Aurora burst out laughing. "Um...I don't really think Ruby is Stevette's type."  
Killian Jones: Ruby shook her head "No, but you know...I think I changed my mind Aurora." SHe hoped that Aurora would get her reference from their earlier conversation. Killian looked down at her, realizing that she was also beautiful, though more harsh. "I see. So Aurora, I see the archatecture has changed a bit around here...Can't say I mind." Ruby smirked and pulled him down to whisper something in his ear. He smirked back when she did. "Of course."  
Aurora: Aurora looked to Ruby, then to Killian, then back to Ruby. "I can already tell this is not going to turn out well."  
Killian Jones: She straightened Killian's collar "Oh I disagree. I think it'll be great." Killian, surprsingly, seemed to have changed drastically in the past hour and didn't seem like he minded Ruby much at all.  
Aurora: Aurora was now -highly- confused. And suddenly in a bit of a sower mood. "What did she say to you?" she asked Killian.  
Aurora: *sour  
Killian Jones: "I have a feeling you can guess." He purred and Ruby locked arms with him.  
Aurora: She gave a perfectly polite smile. "Ruby, do you remember our deal?"  
Killian Jones: Ruby sighed "Yes...Come on Aurora I haven't gotten any in forever!"  
Aurora: Aurora smiled for a moment as if she completely got it. Then her face turned to it's glare. "Leave."  
Killian Jones: Ruby sighed and touched her nose to his "Later" She said before walking off.  
Aurora: For no apparent reason at all, Aurora was now in a bad mood. She continued walking without a word.  
Killian Jones: Killian continued walking in silence with no problem but eventually said "I don't suppose they have rum here?"  
Aurora: "No," she snapped, but realized how rude that was. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that was impolite. No, there is not." It was college, of course there was. There was tons of alcohol, but he didn't need any of it so it was better to just deny it was there.  
Killian Jones: "mmm, too bad." He said "Is there something wrong, little dove?"  
Aurora: Yes. Not that she knew what it was. "Why would there be?"  
Killian Jones: "Because you've been completely quiet on the way here. You're not usually quiet, and you wear a scowl as if someone's put raw δειλός in your tea."  
Aurora: "Fine, I'm not in a good mood. No, I don't know why."  
Killian Jones: "Jealous?" he purred  
Aurora: -Yes- she immediately thought, but that was ridiculous. She had nothing to be jealous -about-. "No," she defended, "Why would I be?"  
Killian Jones: "I don't know." He said, putting his lips near her ear "You tell me." He whispered  
Aurora: A shiver ran down her and she wanted to run as far away from him as possible, but instead was frozen to the spot. Crap, so maybe Ruby had been right. Dang her. DANG RUBY! Aurora turned to look up at him and almost forgot what she was about to say. "I'm...not," her voice came out all wobbly and husky like she had never heard it before.  
Killian Jones: "So tell me." He said, returning to his full height and neutral expression "How did your husband die?"  
Aurora: That snapped her out of it. She looked away angrily. Angry at herself. Angry at Ruby. Yeah, mostly angry at Ruby. "What?"  
Killian Jones: "How did your husband die? Or I assume it was your husband, unless ακατάλληλος is perfectly normal at this time period.'  
Aurora: "Oh, I've never been married."  
Killian Jones: "Never once? Wasn't there suitable suitors?"  
Aurora: "Uh..." she was SO confused...Then it hit. "OH! People now don't marry that young. Most people aren't married until their later twenty's now. So no, never once."  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "I see... Twenties? That's rather late, why would you want to marry when you're middle aged?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed, not -at- him though, but at how different the cultures were. "That's not middle aged now. People live to eighties and nineties now. Middle aged is forties and fifties. How old are you?"  
Killian Jones: "Ten."  
Aurora: She gave an 'oh please' look. "Basic biology hasn't changed."  
Killian Jones: "I'm kidding." He said, rolling his eyes "I'm not sure, though. We didn't celebrate years like your culture does. Somewhere around mid twenties."  
Aurora: "That would be my guess," she shrugged. "Seems about right."  
Killian Jones: He was almost surprised that she hadn't mentioned the fact that if he was in his twenties he must have been married. He didn't want her to ask either, he didn't need those memories...and the fact that she was gone hit him like a hammer. "I suppose that's because of medical advances?"  
Aurora: She obviously realized he would have to be married, if he was the type, but didn't want to ask. It didn't really matter now. "Yes. Innumerable. We've come a long way in two thousand years."  
Killian Jones: "I see. We probably could have used that a few eons ago." He stopped walking and sat down on a bench, earning a few looks from an attractive blonde who Killian kept staring at.  
Aurora: "True," she replied a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.  
Killian Jones: Killian tilted his hair, continuing to stare at the blonde like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Aurora: "Her name's Ella," Aurora informed him, a bit grudgingly.  
Killian Jones: He turned to her "No uh-it's her hair... what's wrong with it?"  
Aurora: Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Nothing?"  
Killian Jones: "She's not old, so why is her hair white?"  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "So when twenty's middle aged, people live long enough to get white hair? Her's isn't white, it's blonde. Yellow-ish."  
Killian Jones: "Well no but there is the occasional outlier that happens to get old enough to get white hair." He looked at her closer "It looks like it's spun from gold...Why is her hair gold?"  
Aurora: "It's not, it's just normal hair. That's just the colour of it. A lot of girls have blonde hair."  
Killian Jones: He shook his head "I see...That's...differen t." He knew that he didn't have blonde hair because of the occasional reflection that he'd seen in water, and he knew that his eyes were strangely colored because of people commenting behind his back, but he'd never seen blonde hair. He was also the first that anyone had ever seen with blue eyes, so he wondered if those things happened more often now... He looked more closely at Aurora's eyes to find that they were in fact blue and he began searching them, interested.  
Aurora: "What is it?" Aurora asked at his inspection. She was starting to feel self conscious at his gaze.  
Killian Jones: "Your eyes." He said "They...I was always...Well they thought me a demon because of my eye color. And you..." he trailed off and looked down.  
Aurora: "A demon? That's ridiculous. Blue eyes are completely natural. I think you have nice eyes."  
Killian Jones: "Not in Sparta. There was a myth.. I've asked about it, it seems to be lost from the generations... but it was of a seer who had eyes as light as the sky... It's a long story but basically she killed children and the Greek are a superstitious group."  
Aurora: "Well that's...lovely."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "Ah yes, it was." That was really why he never traveled the streets. But it did help his business. Demons know all apparently.  
Aurora: "I've asked you a lot of questions, do you have any for me? I mean with the culture shock..."  
Killian Jones: "I'm not shocked by culture. People never change." He shook his head "I wouldn't know where to start, Aurora Tam."  
Aurora: "'Do you have any questions' seems to always be the hardest question to answer."  
Killian Jones: "In my culture names mean things. They're important... What does your name mean? Does it mean anything?''  
Aurora: "Aurora was the Egyptian goddess of the dawn. My aunts always told me it was because I was 'the light of my parent's lives'. It's very sweet. What about yours?"  
Killian Jones: "Killian means warrior. Quite fitting for the times. My parents always wanted me to be a warrior. And I was for a time."  
Aurora: "In Sparta fighting was prized, but obviously you know that. You're name suits you though."  
Killian Jones: "And why is that?" He'd always thought it fit him because of how long he fought, but he didn't know what she meant.  
Aurora: "Anyone can fight, being a warrior is a mental state though. You've been through what no human should ever have to, but you keep going. If that's not a warrior then I don't know what is."  
Killian Jones: "A warrior is someone who fights until the end for something that they care for. Trust me, I'm not that."  
Aurora: She shrugged, "To each their own."  
Killian Jones: He agreed "To each his own." He echoed. "Okay I've got a question."  
Aurora: "Shoot," she nodded.  
Killian Jones: "Why are they trying to get me situated into the world if they want to study me?"  
Aurora: "Morality laws. They can't keep someone against their will for study. However, they couldn't just let you loose either. I'm sure they're still going to ask you loads of questions, but they can't keep you prisoner."  
Killian Jones: "Oh I have no doubt that I'll never get out of there. Not fully. They'll find some reason or another."  
Aurora: "I have no doubt they'll keep tabs on you, but they can't keep you there forever."  
Killian Jones: "Can't they?" He challenged weakly. "I think we should go."  
Aurora: "Where?" she inquired.  
Killian Jones: "Back." He'd rather go to a bar and take back a bottle just to see their reaction, but he didn't say that. He didn't think she'd appreciate it.  
Aurora: "If you want," she shrugged and started walking back. "But the bad news for you is that you'll have to see me tomorrow as well."  
Killian Jones: "That's not such bad news. Perhaps we should go to a πορνείο." He tried for a joke, though he really wouldn't mind...  
Aurora: "Somehow I don't think going to a brothel would be as fun for me as it would for you," she joked back.  
Killian Jones: "Aww, why not?" he said with a fake pout "I'm sure you could find someone...Less womanly."  
Aurora: Aurora laughed. "There is not enough alcohol in the -world-."  
Killian Jones: "Oh yes there is. There is always enough alcohol in the world."  
Aurora: "Not enough to make me step foot in one of those places."  
Killian Jones: He chuckled "I would make a bet but I'm pretty sure you'd get fired if I came back too drunk."  
Aurora: "Probably," she laughed. "And if I got too drunk I might end up owing Ruby a hundred bucks," she more thought out loud than told him.  
Killian Jones: He raised an eyebrow "Why? Have you never been drunk?"  
Aurora: "Never mind that. And no, I haven't been."  
Killian Jones: "Ah. Well I was in the military, I"m sure that speaks for itself."  
Aurora: "A bit," she confirmed. "But I am a college student who has never been to a party, so," she shrugged, "maybe I just don't know what I'm missing."  
Killian Jones: "Not much, really. Unless you actually want to be stupid."  
Aurora: "Not perticularly. I have worked for years on becoming educated."  
Killian Jones: He'd worked many years on trying to forget everything he'd ever remembered so it was perfect for him. "Yes. What is a college for anyway?"  
Aurora: "It's for learning about specific fields of study which you choose depending on what career you want."  
Killian Jones: "I see. There wasn't anything much like that. You were a soldier and you generally died and that was the end of it."  
Aurora: "The idea is more Athens-like."  
Killian Jones: He shrugged "The only thing I know about athens was that they liked killing us."  
Aurora: The historian in her instantly came out. "Very fascinating culture really. They were mainly focused on furthering intellectual ideals and some of the greatest philosophers came from them. Not surprising because it was the birthplace of philosophy."  
Killian Jones: "Yeah okay I'll continue to think of them as the people who liked killing us."  
Aurora: Aurora could have smacked herself. Of course he didn't want to hear about the good things in their society. "That too. They got pretty wiped out themselves if it helps."  
Killian Jones: "Not really." He said, shrugging "I didn't wish for their destruction."  
Aurora: Time for talking was done though as they had reached the historical research building. "See you tomorrow then?"  
Killian Jones: Killian nodded, the milky film covering his eyes again "Yeah. Bye."  
Aurora: "What was that?!" Aurora demanded as she entered the dorm room and shut the door rather forcefully behind her.  
Killian Jones: Ruby smiled innocently "What do you mean?"  
Aurora: "Don't even start," Aurora snapped in exasperation.  
Killian Jones: "Well hey you said you weren't interested. And I am."  
Aurora: "I call bull. You were just trying to make me jealous. I know you, Ruby."  
Killian Jones: "Oh fine, but he is sexy." She said, brushing her hair with her fingers.  
Aurora: Aurora bit the inside of her lip. Should she let Ruby know that it worked..."Trust me, I know."  
Killian Jones: She grinned, catlike "So it worked, then? I mean if you're not interested I'm totally going for that..."  
Aurora: "I can't believe you," Aurora rolled her eyes. "But I have dibs. Because he's genuinely interesting, I like being around him, and, " girl moment time, "oh my gosh did you -see- him?!"  
Killian jones: "yeah. Yeah I totally get you I promise. He's smoking hot."  
Aurora: "Now, oh-wise-match-maker, how do we get him to fancy me?"  
Killian jones: "I think he already does... But he's totally the flirty type, which is why you'll never know."  
Aurora: "Alas," Aurora sighed. "I guess I'll just have to figure it out tomorrow. See you in the morning," she called as she headed to the bathroom for her shower, then curled up in bed and went to sleep.  
Killian jones: Ruby smiled, feeling accomplished and fell asleep as well. In tr morning Killian waited patiently for aurora but the historian came in instead...  
Aurora: *So even though we had a good idea for how to finish this, this is getting boring so we're starting a new one. This would have ended by them accidentally ending up in Sparta, the scientists have to get her back, right when Aurora's going back to her time Killian goes with her because "I already lost everything once, I won't lose my everything again." Long story short Aurora ends up owing Ruby $100)  
Aurora: *  
Aurora: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
